Embracing Love
by FleetingRainbows
Summary: Part Three of the story that started with Weight of Love and continued with Circle of Life.  This story is set four years after the events in Circle of Life.  Robbie is sixteen, coming to realizations about himself while Luke faces unexpected changes
1. Chapter 1

Honesty is supposed to be the best policy. At least that is what all the adults in my life seem to tell me. They live by that mantra too. Every single one of them strives to tell the truth when it needs to be told, and I barely ever see them sugarcoating, especially with each other, and never with me. If the past four years have taught me anything it's that life runs fairly smooth if you aren't skirting by, and you refuse to lie to others and to yourself.

I don't want to lie.

The words taunted him as he tapped his pen on the table. He ran a hand through his thick hair sighing when it fell back into his eyes. He needed a haircut, but there was something comforting about the shaggy mop. He didn't want to cut it; it framed his face and he could hide behind it if he wanted to. Sometimes he just wanted to hide.

He turned his head slightly at the sounds coming from the other room. Someone, most likely his brother, had turned on the TV, and he could hear the beginning strains of Joey the Jellyfish, his nephew's favorite TV show of the moment. The music made him smile; it never failed to remind him of home.

Honesty… he wrote the word again, staring at it as if it held the answers he sought. This was the first step, the one he had been trying to make for the past few weeks. Things were good at home for the most part. He got along with his brother and his sister-in-law fairly well, and he didn't cause them much teenage strife, but this….the secret he longed to reveal was causing him some heartache. This was his first step, he wanted to…needed to be able to admit it to himself and then, maybe then, he could tell someone.

Maybe.

Honesty is the best policy, but sometimes it's the hardest thing to abide by. Especially, when the thing you need to be truthful about scares you beyond reason. And I don't know why I'm afraid. It makes no sense, not even to me…but its how I feel, and I don't know what to do. My brother, Luke, always says that writing things down can be cathartic. This process has helped him through a lot of things, and I am hoping that by some grace of god or twist of fate it will do the same for me.

I wonder sometimes if Luke ever stalled. It's fairly obvious that's what I'm doing. I'm avoiding the inevitable, escaping the obvious and refusing to write something I know will change my life, my entire existence forever. I know that sounds really dramatic, maybe overly so; but it's the truth plain and simple. Yeah…there's that word again. It pops up a lot around this house and next door too. My family has always been honest with me, and I know I owe them the same courtesy, but how can you be up front about something that could complicate things?

He sighed and closed his notebook as he heard someone enter the kitchen. His brother walked by him, tousling his hair as he always did. Most kids would find that annoying, but he never had. It was a sign of affection he welcomed, and he knew that it wasn't a reflection of how his brother perceived him.

"You hungry?" his brother asked, leaning slightly to look into the refrigerator. "I know we're supposed to have dinner with Luke and Noah tonight, but how about a snack to tide us over until then?"

"Make me one of your famous Monte Cristo sandwiches and you have a deal," he said, a smile playing on his lips as he continued to watch his brother.

"Coming right up."

It didn't take long for the kitchen to smell like grilled cheese and cooked ham and turkey. He inhaled the scent wantonly and his mouth watered for the taste of melted cheese. He was certain that he was the only male on the planet that got orgasmic over something as simple as a grilled cheese sandwich with ham and turkey; well the only one besides Laurie anyway. His best friend loved them just as much as he did, and it was often the sandwich they opted for when they hung out at Al's diner. No one could make the sandwich the way his brother did though. Somehow when his brother made them they always tasted like heaven.

"You okay?"

He blinked and looked up to meet his brother's eyes, so much like his own and he shook his head. He had drifted off and he wasn't sure why. He picked at the sandwich placed before him and took a bite, smiling as he chewed the gooey cheese and toast. Just like heaven.

"Robbie," His brother called his name even as he heard the chair scrape against the floor. "Is something bothering you? You seem distracted."

"I'm fine, Jimmy," he said, focusing on his sandwich so his brother couldn't see the truth in his gaze. He wasn't fine, and he wasn't sure why he didn't just talk to his brother about it…except that he couldn't. Not yet. "I'm just trying this writing thing like Luke said I should. It's pretty hard."

It was a lame excuse, and not necessarily accurate. He hated himself for being dishonest, but somehow he knew his brother would forgive him. He just hoped he could forgive himself.

"Okay," James said without missing a beat. "But you know I'm here if you need to talk. You can talk to me about anything."

"I know. I guess I'm just a little nervous about school. I'll be the youngest kid in my class, which doesn't bother me so much anymore; until I remember that this is the year I get to choose colleges, and that just frightens me. I mean how did you make a decision like that? How do you know what school you want to go to, and what you want to do with the rest of your life? How did you know you wanted to follow in your dad's footsteps?"

"Well that was just coincidence," James replied, his expression thoughtful as he took a bite of his own sandwich. "The key is to do what you're good at coupled with what you like to do. I've always found psychology intriguing. I also like to debate philosophy and I have a knack for listening and understanding."

"I don't know what I'm good at," Robbie said shaking his head sadly. "I wish I knew. I wish I could be like Luke or Noah…or you. You guys just seem to know what you want."

"Well you have a passion for movies just like Noah does," James pointed out. "And you are just as avid a reader as Luke, and you're very observant like me. Maybe what you should do is find a major that encompasses all of that. College is like a grownup's playground. The possibilities are endless, that's why it takes a while to finish."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," he conceded. "Do you think I'm worried for nothing? What if no one takes me seriously because I'm so young?"

"I think you have very valid concerns, Robbie. I also think you have nothing to worry about though. You've been with these kids for years now; they aren't going to start treating you differently now that you've all made it to senior year. I bet the teachers will be impressed with how much you know. Besides Laurie has your back. He won't let anything happen to you."

James had finally met the elusive Laurie right before the boys started their freshman year in high school. He immediately liked the kid, and thought he was a good influence on his little brother. Laurie became a permanent member of their little family after his parents passed away two years ago. Laurie's uncle was his only other family but efforts to find him proved fruitless. Rather than have him thrown into the foster care system, Luke and Noah had taken him into their home, and had just recently become his official foster parents.

"I know," Robbie said, averting his gaze and hoping that James didn't notice the blush that crept up his cheeks.

"Daddy," a small voice cried from the other room. "The show's over Daddy!"

"We're in the kitchen, buddy," James called to his young son. Robbie smiled and turned just in time to see his nephew burst into the room. Lucas Henry McPherson was the spitting image of his father, with emerald green eyes and shaggy red hair. His personality was all Coleman, as his Uncle Henry liked to point out from time to time. There was nothing shy about the little guy whose favorite pastimes included jumping on his uncle Robbie's bed every morning without fail and building LEGO towers only to knock them down immediately after completion. He was the only four year-old Robbie knew who begged for more vegetables at dinner time, and there was the fact that he loved talking on the phone to anyone who called.

"Hi Unca Wobbie," he said before making a beeline for his father who immediately pulled him up into his lap. Robbie wasn't surprised at all when little hands reached out to grab his father's sandwich; he was famous for doing that too.

"Hey, that's Daddy's," James scolded with a laugh. He took the sandwich from his son and broke off a piece for him to nibble on.

"Are we still going to see Unca Wuke and Unca Nowah?" Lucas asked with his mouth full of sandwich.

"Swallow," James reminded gently, a soft smile on his face as his son concentrated on chewing the food just right before swallowing it down. Robbie had to smile as he watched the scene play out before him. It never ceased to amaze him just how good his brother was at this father thing. He scolded when he needed to, but it was always with a gentle hand. And Little Luke never wanted for anything when his daddy was around. A contented sigh escaped his lips as his nephew burst into giggles in response to something James was whispering in his ear.

"Shhhh," James said a moment later, his voice just above a whisper. "You don't want to wake your little brother do you?"

"NO," Lucas whispered back. "Shhhh. Baby sweeping."

Robbie smiled as he continued to watch the exchange between father and son. The little brother; George Michael McPherson was the newest addition to the family. At just six months old his favorite pastimes were sleeping and pooping. He was the spitting image of Maddie with big brown eyes and a shock of reddish brown hair. He took his naps like clockwork, and Robbie knew that when he woke up he'd be ready to eat.

He finished his sandwich and cleaned up his spot before opening his notebook to the unfinished entry. He read it over as he continued to watch James share the rest of his sandwich with Little Luke. He shook his head fondly and picked up his pen, ready to finish what he started.

I'm not sure who's luckier but I think it may be a tie. Lucas and George are definitely lucky to have someone like Jimmy as their dad. I think as Lucas grows older I may have to remind him of moments like these, but we'll see. He's a good kid, and Jimmy is the best big brother, so I think I'm lucky too. I am lucky that I tried to find him, and that when I did, he didn't reject me; not even once. He welcomed me into his home, and his life and he taught me a lot about love and honesty. That word really does creep up a lot doesn't it?

I think the most important lesson that Jimmy has taught me is that you have to be true to yourself. You have to know who you are, and be okay with it because, if you aren't, then no one else is going to be. Even if they say they like you for you, none of it matters if you don't love yourself. So, with that thought in mind, I think I'm ready to face a really big truth, at least here on paper. Jimmy and Lucas are sitting across from me talking and sharing, while the baby sleeps in the other room; and, in a few hours, Maddie will be home; and we will all head over to Luke and Noah's for dinner. I love my family, we are very unconventional; but there is a whole lot of love there. It is time for me to stop stalling and just say what I need to say. So here it goes.

My name is Robert James Warren. I'm gay and in love with my best friend.

He threw down the paper with a frustrated sigh and rested his elbows on the table, his face in his hands. His fingers clutched his hair as he tried to remain calm. This was not supposed to be this hard. And truthfully it wasn't…he just wanted everything to be perfect. He sighed heavily and uncovered his face, allowing his eyes to take in the endless ream of paperwork before him. For hours now he had been trying to sort through the questions and requirements that made up the adoption application. There were so many questions, most he couldn't answer without Noah, but he gave them a go anyway. It didn't help that some queries were very similar to those that he had answered ten pages prior. He knew he was being a little neurotic about this, but he didn't want to leave anything to chance.

He took a deep breath and picked up the background check papers. He read it over, cross checking his answers with others he had given elsewhere and he shook his head. Sometimes it felt like he had been doing this for years instead of just for hours. Technically he and Noah had been working on this for four years now. They were in the middle of the process, and the agency they were working with needed more information. Luke was certain it was because they were gay, but he didn't let that thwart them. They were going to do this, and the end result would be worth it.

That was why he was surrounded by a mountain of paper instead of being in the kitchen preparing dinner for their friends. Noah was at a business meeting for Nuke Productions and, if all went according to plan, they would have another client under their belts. In the four years since their company had gotten off the ground, they had produced a few short films and penned a few low budget films that made the festival circuit and the trade papers predicted that their production model would become a major contender by 2019.

Things had been relatively quiet for the duo and it suited them just fine. They worked from home, and continued to watch Little Luke and later baby George while their parents and Robbie were at school. Robbie still stayed with them after school, though sometimes Luke was certain they weren't the only reason he stayed over anymore. Laurie was the newest addition to the group. He was a great kid, and Luke was glad they had decided to take him in. Laurie reminded him a lot of himself, minus the rebellious teen angst. He was very bright and observant, and he shared Luke's great love for literature, people and life. While everyone had rallied around Laurie, after his parents' death, it was Luke's compassion and patience that finally brought him around and drew him completely into the family fold. Even with Laurie in the house, there was a void he and Noah both wished to fill; and now they were well on their way to doing it…and Luke had to admit that he was just a bit nervous.

"Honey, I'm home," Noah's voice met his ears and he once again put down the papers he was perusing.

"I'm in here," he said a sigh escaping his lips."

"The meeting went well," Noah said even as he loosened his tie. He stopped a few feet away from his husband, a frown crossing his lips as he tilted his head to the side. "Are you okay?" he asked, taking in the sight of the sea of white that blanketed their dining room table.

"There's just so much paperwork," Luke said shaking his head. "I feel like I've answered most of these questions multiple times, and I'm not sure what to do about the background check. I mean they want to know everything Noah. They want our school records, and our medical histories and our parents' medical histories and backgrounds. God I don't even know where to start there. I mean between your parents and mine they actually have a criminal past."

As he listened, Noah finished loosening his tie and went over to the phone to press the speed dial for their favorite Chinese restaurant. He ordered a formidable Chinese feast; enough to feed six people, and gave instructions for the dinner to be delivered in about an hour. "Okay," he said as he settled down beside Luke, what do we need to do?"

Luke's heart swelled with love for this man as he watched him roll up his sleeves and pull the papers toward him. "I love you," he said softly, leaning forward to kiss him on the cheek.

"I love you too babe." Noah turned slightly and took Luke's hands into his. "We're going to get through this together, okay? Just like we do everything else. Now tell me, what are we doing?"

Luke just shook his head in awe as Noah shifted through the pages, putting everything into neat piles. He smiled and started to explain what he had already taken care of and what they still needed to do. Noah was very attentive, nodding when it was appropriate and only interrupting when he felt the need to explain something. Even after all this time Luke was amazed at how easily they worked together. It was a feeling he hoped would never change.

"Do I smell Chinese food?" James asked even as Little Luke let go of his hand so he could run past Luke, who had opened the door.

"Yes," Luke chuckled, his eyes following the little rascal who was already chattering with Noah. "I will admit I didn't have time to cook, so we are feasting on take out tonight. Hope you aren't too disappointed."

"Not at all," James laughed as he followed Maddie inside. "Hey Noah," he greeted before taking a seat on the couch. He extracted the baby out of Maddie's arms and settled him down on his lap while she tended to Lucas.

"Hi," Noah responded, not looking up from the food he was doling out.

"Lucas, keep your hands out of the Lo Mein," Maddie scolded, as her small son attempted to touch the food with his grubby little hands.

"It looks all slimy Momma."

"Hey Robbie," Luke pulled his little brother into a hug and patted him on the shoulder. "How are things going?"

"Okay I guess," Robbie shrugged. "I tried the writing thing today."

"Did it help?"

"A little bit. I was able to get some things off my chest…kinda. Is Laurie here?"

Luke looked at his brother quizzically, but he didn't press him to give information. He remembered being sixteen, and he had hated when his parents would question him for answers he didn't want to give. If Robbie wanted to talk he would talk, they just needed to give him time. "I think he's in his room. But I am sure the smell of food will lure him out soon. Come on, we'll talk some more over dinner." He wrapped his arm around Robbie's shoulders and headed into the dining room, where Maddie was attempting to fix Little Luke's plate. Noah was now engaged in a conversation with James, though he turned and smiled when Luke and Robbie reached his side. Just as predicted Laurie appeared moments later, rubbing his stomach as he started examining cartons of food.

"What will it be Robbie? Slimy worms or funny looking meatballs," Noah winked as he filled Robbie's plate with everything he knew the teen liked.

"Worms sound good actually," Robbie teased back knowing his nephew had struck again.

"Here you go," Noah laughed as he handed him the plate. Luke watched the exchange with a fond smile on his face. His husband was a natural with kids, even if he himself didn't always see it. Noah just had this knack for putting people at ease, and he was certain that would serve them well when they brought their baby home. "Laurie, I assume you want some of everything?" Noah asked with a laugh as his foster son approached him. Laurie just grinned and nodded as he took his plate and went to sit beside Robbie.

Luke felt a gentle hand on his back and turned slightly to see Maddie standing beside him, the lone girl in their merry group. "Are you okay?"

Luke stood for a moment, taking in the scene before him. Little Luke was in the corner eating his slimy worms with his fingers despite efforts to get him to use the plastic fork. George looked around curiously from his high chair looking around at everyone, while waiting for his mom to feed him. James kept one eye on his son while focusing on the conversation that Robbie was having with Laurie and Noah, who was periodically swiping shrimp off the plate that was most assuredly for Luke. He shook his head and pulled his friend into a hug. This was his family, and he wouldn't trade them in for anything in the world.

"Yeah, I'm good," he said burying his head in her soft dark hair for a moment. "I'm good."

He could feel Noah's eyes on him at dinner, and he was grateful to have his husband looking out for him like this. The stress of the day melted away as he enjoyed food and conversation with his husband, their son, and the McPhersons. There was nothing like listening to James talk about his boys, and Maddie wowed them with stories about her job at the ad agency in Chicago. She enjoyed commuting there every day, and they all had encouraged her to do it now that Little Luke was old enough to be in daycare. George stayed with his godfathers while his parents worked; and, when he wasn't in the office, James took care of both kids. Robbie and Laurie talked movies with Noah and books with Luke, and somehow they all got wrapped up in a discussion about Luke and Noah's latest vacation. For their anniversary, Noah had surprised his husband with a trip to Paris, and in November they were planning to go to Greece. Robbie was trying to convince them to take him and Laurie along.

"So how is the adoption process going?" James asked, shifting the topic away from travel, as he wiped the soy sauce off his son's chin. Luke felt Noah's hand squeezing his, offering comfort and calm at the same time. He smiled at his husband before focusing on James.

"There's so much paperwork," he commented waving his fork in the air. "It's like they want to know every little thing."

"They even want to know how often we sneeze," Noah quipped. "But we're getting through it. We came this far, I think this part of the journey is just about over."

"How many birth mothers are you dealing with?" Maddie asked curiously.

"A few. I mean...Luke and I decided that we were going to put feelers out everywhere and see which avenue opens up first. Closed adoptions, open ones and orphanages."

"We prefer newborns," Luke interjected, "but if we get a 2 yr old or a 5 yr old or something else, we wouldn't be opposed to it. We just want to start a family, and I swear I'm so nervous about it.

"You have nothing to be nervous about," Robbie piped up. "I'm sure you'll be just as good at this parenting thing as Jimmy. You took care of me didn't you?"

"And you're taking care of me," Laurie interjected as he stuffed a piece of chicken in his mouth.

"You were already potty trained," Noah teased.

"And house broken," Luke added.

"You guys think you're so funny." Robbie smirked, knowing it was pointless to pretend he was upset. He was well used to their teasing by now; and, honestly, he enjoyed it. He glanced over at his best friend, who was grinning from ear to ear. He knew that Laurie enjoyed being included in the family banter. Robbie was glad his brothers were able to help his best friend out when he really needed it.

"Seriously though," Luke continued. "I think even with taking care of Ethan and watching over my sisters, I'm nervous about parenthood. It's a whole nother thing when it's your kid."

"That is so true," Maddie smiled, glancing at her toddler who was covered in soy sauce, and her small son who was glancing around the room taking it all in. "You guys should consider surrogacy too. I mean once you hold that baby in your arms and look into those eyes your fall in love instantly."

"Momma," Lucas called breaking the seriousness of the conversation. "Can we have cookies now?"

Everyone laughed causing Lucas to look at them wondering what he could have said to cause such a reaction. James scooped up his son and rustled his hair as Luke stood to get the proffered cookies. The conversation remained light for the rest of the evening, and Luke was grateful to have other things to think about other than their quest to start a family.

He was already in bed when Noah entered the room, fresh from the shower, a towel wrapped around his hips; while he used another to dry his hair. He looked up from the paper he was reading over to admire his husband's lean body. Even after all this time it amazed him that Noah was his. Those muscles were his to admire and the legs and arms were his to caress and cherish. His husband was a gorgeous man from the top of his dark head down to the tips of his perfect toes.

He unconsciously licked his lips as the towel slipped to the ground and his husband made his way over to their bed, slipping in beside him. "It was a pretty nice evening, wouldn't you say?"

'MMmhmm," Luke replied, as his eyes scanned the paper in front of him. He was well aware of the hard body pressed up against him. He just wanted to look over the documents one last time, just to make himself feel better.

"I think everyone had fun," Noah tried to get his attention.

"Yeah, it's always great having James and Maddie over," Luke agreed. "Noah do you think our family's too complicated? I mean I'm a Snyder, you're a Snyder and they may not understand the intricacies of it even if we explain it here."

Noah smirked and reached out to take the paper from Luke's hand. He slipped it into the folder and placed the folder on the table to his left.

"Noah! I was still looking at that."

Noah pulled him down into his embrace and kissed him softly, allowing their mouths to meld together for just a minute before pulling away.

"I think the paperwork can wait," Luke's voice was suddenly husky as he tangled his fingers in dark hair and pulled his husband in for another kiss. A hand snaked out to turn out the lights shrouding them in darkness as they focused on more pressing matters.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Unca Wobbie, Daddy made Bweakfast," he heard his nephew call, even as little hands hit on the closed bedroom door. Robbie sighed and opened it quickly, startling his nephew when he felt fabric instead of the wooden door.

"I'll be right there, Squirt," Robbie laughed as he tousled Lucas's hair.

"Otay," the little boy replied before scurrying off. Robbie sighed and moved back into his room to pick up his backpack. He had spent hours the night before organizing everything his notebooks in order by his schedule. There was an extra notebook and scrap paper just in case, plus his journal in case he had a chance to write. It was the first day of the school year and he was certain they wouldn't be doing much of anything…at least that was what Laurie had told him.

He glanced at himself once more in the mirror before leaving the room. The smell of bacon and eggs met his nose as he neared the kitchen. He smiled at the sight of his brother scrambling eggs while his little nephew drank milk out of a small sippy cup.

"Jimmy you know you didn't have to fix breakfast," he said placing his bag down by the door. "I'm not a kid anymore."

"You'll always be my kid brother," James smiled. "And you need to eat to keep your strength up."

"I'm too nervous to eat," Robbie insisted. "I'll make up for it at lunch time."

"You have to have Bweakfast Unca Wobbie."

"Did someone mention Breakfast?" another voice joined the fray. Robbie looked up as his best friend entered the house and made a beeline for the counter where James was serving up the eggs.

""Help yourself," James laughed, gesturing to the spread of food.

'Hi Owy!" Lucas called out from his seat.

"Hey little guy," Laurie said as he grabbed a plate and started to load it up with food. Robbie had to smile. Lucas had been calling Laurie "Owy" for as long as he could remember. The name just stuck, and Laurie wore the nickname proudly. He sighed as he watched his best friend talk to his brother. He looked good today, dressed in jeans and a green button down shirt that set off his violet eyes perfectly. He forced himself to stop thinking about him as more than a friend and focused on the conversation he was having with James. Robbie was glad that Laurie was a part of the family. Even before Luke and Noah took him in, he was accepted with open arms, and welcome to come and go as he pleased.

Robbie couldn't help but wonder when things had shifted for him. He wasn't sure when Laurie had ceased being his best friend. Not that he wasn't anymore, but his feelings were far more pronounced than that. "Hey, RJ," Laurie said settling a plate down in front of him. "Eat up."

Robbie blinked before looking down at the food and shaking his head. "I'm not hungry."

"Oh come on," Laurie insisted, bumping shoulders with him before digging into his own breakfast. "Everything you like is there. A toasted Blueberry muffin and scrambled eggs with cheese and the piece de resistance, toast with strawberry jam. You know you want it."

"Did you put him up to this," Robbie asked looking at his brother who was now busy feeding Lucas.

"I can't take credit for that one," James laughed. "That was all Laurie."

"You know no one has to tell me to take care of you, RJ. Here," Laurie stabbed an egg with the fork and held it in front of Robbie's mouth. "Just take a bite, it's really good. You won't be sorry."

Robbie couldn't help the smile that crossed his lips as he opened his mouth to accept the bite of food. There was no way he could resist that violet gaze. He swallowed and smiled, taking the fork from Laurie to pierce the potatoes Laurie had on his plate. Laurie stuck out his tongue before focusing on his food. The boys ate in relative silence oblivious to the fact that James was watching them out of the corner of his eye.

"Are you ready?" Laurie asked, as he settled into the driver's seat. Robbie put on his seatbelt and settled back with his book bag on his lap. It had been decided that he would ride to school every day with Laurie, at least until he got his own car, not that he minded riding with his best friend.

"I think I'm as ready as I will ever be," he replied in answer to Laurie's question. "I'm a little nervous and I don't know what to expect."

"Well I'm pretty sure you'll be all set to graduate by January," Laurie replied as he focused on maneuvering the car onto the highway.

"I'm not that smart," Robbie protested.

"You were already way into English 4 and Calculus before we went for Spring break last year, RJ," Laurie reminded him. He glanced away from the road for a second to grin at Robbie, unaware of the effect that gesture had on him. "You're going to be the valedictorian for sure."

"Thanks, Laurie," Robbie said turning to look out the window so his friend wouldn't see his cheeks tinted red. They rode in silence the rest of the way to school, both of them lost in their thoughts about senior year. Every now and again Robbie would glance over at Laurie, and sometimes Laurie looked back smiling that lopsided grin that Robbie adored.

They arrived at school just before the first bell and had enough time to check their lockers before heading off to their first classes. Robbie was headed for Advanced English while Laurie headed for the art room. By the time fifth period rolled around Robbie felt like he was carrying bricks on his back and he couldn't wait to get the books home so he could unload them. Laurie was already in line when he reached the cafeteria and he waved him over, stepping backward so that Robbie could go first.

"They're serving meat loaf today," Laurie whispered in his ear. "Think it will taste any better than last year's?"

"Will it matter," Robbie chuckled lightly. "You eat just about anything."

"Hey, I have my standards," Laurie laughed. "I'm starving though. Having P.E before lunch time sure makes you work up an appetite."

Immediately Robbie's mind was invaded with the vision of Laurie lying on his back, all sweaty, bench pressing 250 lbs. And that sight was totally hot to him. He tried to force the vision out of his mind and was grateful for the lunch lady's voice asking for his order. He ordered his lunch quickly and went to the end of the counter to wait for it to be served up. By the time Laurie joined him moments later he was thinking about things that were far more innocent.

They spent the lunch period talking about their classes and their expectations for the school year. Robbie spent most of the time listening to Laurie speak, though he did have his moments to ramble as well. He was going on and on about the Shakespearean plays he had to read for class when he realized that Laurie was staring at him. "Oh, I'm sorry," he said blushing as he ducked his head to focus on his lunch. "You know if I talk too much you can just say so."

"I don't mind listening to you talk, RJ," Laurie said smiling as he ate a spoonful of chocolate pudding. "Looks like you're going to have a pretty full plate. At least you can get Luke to help you with the reading part."

"I bet Noah will want to show me the films too," Robbie added. "I can't wait to tell them about this. The movies versus the book debates are a lot of fun."

"Well I still think Shakespeare was meant to be seen and not necessarily read. It's much easier to understand in visual form."

"I think most plays are meant to be performed," Robbie countered. "It's like specifically written in such a way that the reader can visualize what is happening…but I think it gets lost in translation."

"Like when a popular book is made into a movie," Laurie interjected. He was enjoying this random conversation immensely. Robbie was always good for discussing just about anything with.

"Yes," Robbie said taking a sip of his juice. "It's like where plays were meant to be seen, books…novels were meant to thrust a person into a different world and the end result is whatever the reader imagines it to be. Sometimes a movie misses the point, or it creates the vision that is different from what the reader imagined."

"Or the writer."

Robbie smiled at his best friend and nodded. He could talk to Laurie for hours about anything. He liked listening to him too, as he realized as Laurie told him what was going on at home. He liked hearing stories about his surrogate brothers. Apparently all the paperwork for the adoption was completed and they were going to be proud parents by December. Laurie was excited because he had always wanted a little brother or sister and thanks to Luke and Noah he would get a chance to play big brother.

"They aren't going to Greece though," Laurie said as he placed his empty tray on the trashcan.

"What, why?" Robbie asked a frown settling across his features. "They've been looking forward to that trip since they came back from Paris."

"I don't think Luke wants to be too far away just in case the baby is born early."

"Oh, well that makes sense. I'm excited for them. I'll be an uncle again."

"I can't wait to be a big brother," Laurie laughed. "Never thought I'd get a chance to say that. I'm even thinking that maybe I'll just stay here for school. I mean Luke and Noah will need someone to help with the baby and you guys are all the family I have."

"Your uncle is still out there somewhere," Robbie reminded him.

"I know. Luke's been trying to find him for me. You don't think he's doing that so he can get rid of me do you?" he asked after a moment's pause.

"Seriously?" Robbie asked taken aback by Laurie's question. He wasn't used to his friend being insecure about things. To him Laurie was one of the most confident guys he knew. "You don't really believe that do you?"

"I don't know," Laurie shrugged and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "They're having a baby soon, and won't have much need for me."

"I thought you were excited about the baby."

"I am. I am, RJ, it's just the more I think about it the more I wonder if the reason Luke keeps trying to reach my uncle is because he doesn't want to have to take care of me too."

"He wants to find your uncle because he believes everyone should have family," Robbie explained. "Besides that, I'm sure your uncle has no idea that your mom passed away…Luke is big on family, he always has been. I told you about him helping Noah find his family right?"

"Yeah, that's how he found Ms. Wilson right?"

Robbie nodded as he thought about Noah's mom who at the moment still wasn't speaking to her son. Noah still hadn't forgiven her for abandoning him all those years ago. Robbie wasn't sure that he ever would. "They found her, and then found out that Noah is actually blood related to Luke's family," he laughed at the look that crossed Laurie's face. "Yeah that's been the general reaction. Talk about complicated. Seriously though, Laurie, Luke wouldn't have taken you in if he didn't want you there. I think he will come to lean on you a lot when the baby comes. But if you are feeling uncertain, talk to him about it. It always helps."

"You know it will be officially two years in December."

"Have you been thinking about them a lot?" Robbie asked knowing that Laurie was talking about his parents.

Laurie nodded and leaned against the wall looking straight ahead as students passed by them. The bell had long since rung for class, but neither of them made a move to go anywhere. "I miss them a lot, especially my mom." A sad smile crossed his lips as he turned to look at Robbie. "I feel like I should be used to this by now…not having them here. But I'm not." He shook his head and lowered his gaze finding his new sneakers particularly interesting.

Robbie watched Laurie carefully, seeing the all too familiar signs that the depression was taking over again. "Come on," he said placing a hand on Laurie's arm, pulling him down the hall towards the exit.

"Where are we going?" Laurie asked even as he followed behind him.

"We're going to go talk to Luke."

"What about school?" Laurie asked causing Robbie to laugh.

"It's the first day, I'm sure we won't miss anything pertinent. Besides you're more important."

"I think Georgie is teething," Luke said into the phone even as he walked around bouncing the baby around in his arms. "I found one of Lucas' teething rings, cleaned it and it's freezing in the icebox. I'm going to let him bite down on that for a while. It should help." The baby chose that moment to let out a wail and Luke said good bye to James, clicking off the phone as he continued his attempt to quiet baby George. "Sshh, little guy it's okay. Uncle Luke's not going to let anything happen to you. I know your gums hurt, we're going to take care of that right now."

Even as he spoke, he headed into the kitchen to grab the teething ring out of the freezer. He handed it to George just in time, as his phone chose that minute to ring again. He placed the baby in his high chair and grabbed the phone. "Hello," he said as he settled into a chair at the table. "Hey, Baby," He smiled as he watched his godson chew on the frozen ring. "How's it going?"

"Sounds like my day is going better than yours," Noah pointed out, a smile crossing his own lips as he handed off a folder to one of his producers. "You okay?"

"George is teething," Luke explained. "I have to pick up Lucas from daycare soon, because James is running behind schedule and Maddie doesn't get off work until 6 tonight." 

"When did you become the designated babysitter," Noah teased.

"I don't know," Luke laughed. "But I don't mind. How did the meeting go today?"

"It was a success. The proposal you put together was amazing. Not that I'm surprised. You're amazing."

"Noah," Luke said smiling bashfully.

"What? It's the truth, Luke. I don't think I tell you enough, but I think you're incredible and talented beyond comprehension. I wouldn't be where I am today if not for you." 

"I'm glad I could be a part of your dream, Noah. It's all I've ever wanted."

"Luke?" He heard Robbie call from the other room.

"Hey babe I gotta go, Robbie's here. I better go see what's wrong."

"School's not out yet," Noah said his voice laced with worry.

"I know…I'll find out what's up. I love you."

"Love you too. You'll let me know if something's wrong?"

"Yes, Noah. See you tonight. Robbie I'm in here," he called even as he moved to lift the baby out of his high chair. He turned just in time to see Robbie and Laurie standing in the doorway. "Cutting school already boys? It couldn't have been that boring."

Robbie and Laurie exchanged a look before looking at Luke again. "Actually we came home because Laurie needs to talk to you," he explained.

"Is everything okay?" Luke asked looking at his foster son closely.

"I think I'm having one of those dark days we talked about," Laurie admitted referring to a conversation he and Luke had just after his parents' death.

"Luke do you want me to pick Lucas up from school?" Robbie asked even as he grabbed the keys from Laurie.

"Could you please?" Luke asked smiling approvingly at his little brother. "I'll let the teacher know you're coming."

"No problem," Robbie said squeezing Laurie's shoulder before heading out.

"I'm going to put Georgie down for a nap and then we can talk."

"Thanks, Luke."

Luke smiled and placed a hand on Laurie's shoulder giving it a squeeze. "Go see what you can find to eat. I know you must be hungry." He watched Laurie head off into the kitchen before turning his attention to the baby who was already nodding off. "Looks who's ready for a nappy," he said as he took him into the nursery. He couldn't help but smile as he laid the baby in the crib and covered him with a blanket. Now that everything was finalized with the adoption he was allowing himself to get excited. In just months he and Noah would have a baby to call their own.

Laurie was waiting for him when he reached the kitchen. He had a bowl of cereal in front of him but he wasn't eating it. His elbows rested on the table, his head leaning on one hand while the other scooped up the flakes and let them fall back in the bowl. "It must be really bad for you to be wasting food," Luke commented as he came to sit down beside him.

"I'm sorry," Laurie said dropping the spoon and pushing the bowl away. "We actually just had lunch…so I guess I'm not as hungry as I thought I was."

"What was lunch today?"

"Meatloaf."

"Any better than last year's"

"NO," Laurie laughed. "It still tastes so bland, like they leave seasoning out of it on purpose. Do you think great taste has to be sacrifice for the sake of nutrition?"

"We're having Meatloaf for dinner unless you've had your fill of it," Luke said getting up to grab two glasses from the cupboard. He held one up, asking Laurie if he wanted a glass of juice. His son nodded and he poured the proffered drink and brought it back to the table.

"Did you mix the ground turkey with the ground beef this time?" Laurie asked rubbing his stomach. Luke hid a smile and placed a glass in front of him. Laurie's appetite never ceased to amaze him.

"I'll let you sample some…just don't tell Noah." Laurie shook his head and hid behind his juice glass as Luke went to pull down a plate. He watched Luke cut some of the delicious looking dish and he sighed knowing the stalling would come to an end soon. He liked living here with Luke and Noah. Of the two Luke was definitely his favorite. He was easy to talk to and he didn't push. It was the patience that Laurie appreciated the most. Noah was great for watching movies and just talking about random things. But he knew when he needed to really let loose with his feelings Luke was the one to go to.

"Luke?" he asked, even as Luke returned with a plate of food. "Do you want me here?"

Luke placed the plate in front of Laurie and tilted his head to the side. Laurie's question had caught him off guard, but he tried not to show it too much. "Of course I want you here," he replied as he took his seat beside him. "Laurie, taking you in was probably the best decision I could have made. Noah and I both are proud to call ourselves your guardians. You're my son, no matter how implausible that is."

Laurie smiled knowing Luke was referring to the fact that there were only six years separating them in age. He focused on his plate for a moment, cutting into the savory meatloaf and popping it into his mouth. He chewed thoughtfully mulling over what Luke said. He didn't doubt that Luke thought of him as a son, but…"I know you care about me," he said after he swallowed, "But you're about to start a family of your own. And as much as you try to make me a part of it, I can't help but wonder if you're trying to find my uncle so you can get rid of me with no guilt."

"Is that what you think?" Luke asked softly.

"It's just like you're very persistent about looking for my uncle. And I know you and Noah are getting the baby in December, unless he or she comes early and I just don't want to lose another set of parents."

Luke frowned as he watched Laurie pick at his food. He was eating, but at the moment it didn't seem like he was enjoying as he usually did. Luke knew this mood well; it had been his perpetual state when he was a teenager. "It sucks to be abandoned doesn't it?" He asked, his tone thoughtful as he continued to watch Laurie.

The younger man looked up and met his gaze seeing the understanding he was looking for. He knew Luke would get it. "A little," he said attempting a smile before frowning and returning his attention to his food.

"That's how you felt when you lost your mom and dad."

"I was so mad at them," Laurie admitted, stabbing a piece of meat as if to accentuate his point. "Even though I knew it wasn't their choice…it just hurt because they were gone. I didn't even get to say good bye to them, they were just gone. And then sometimes I feel like they're not, like they're going to come in here any minute and ask me where I've been."

"I've only been trying to find your uncle because I think you should have a link to your mom," Luke explained. "He doesn't even know he lost a sister. I think he should know."

"I haven't seen him since I was younger," Laurie said focusing on his food once more. "It would be nice to see him again. I just…I want to stay here with you. And I'm looking forward to being a big brother. I never had the chance to do that."

"Being a big brother can be a lot of work sometimes," Luke warned, though he was smiling as he sipped on his juice. "I think you're up to the responsibility though. I'm going to need a lot of help when the baby comes."

"Can I tell you a secret," Laurie asked after a moment's pause. He took a sip of his juice before polishing off his meatloaf and the mashed potatoes Luke had given him.

"Sure."

"Every time you and Noah get on a plane I'm scared you won't come back. So I'm kinda glad you aren't going to Greece. I mean I want you to have a good time and all, and I know it was supposed to be a honeymoon of sorts but planes really freak me out."

"Aha so you weren't really wanting to go," Luke teased.

"No, that was all RJ," Laurie smiled. "I know private jets are different, but the whole time you were in Paris I had nightmares that your plane crashed." He felt Luke's hand cover his and he looked up into concerned brown eyes.

"Believe me I understand. I still have the same fears when Noah gets behind the wheel of a vehicle in inclement weather. It's terrifying when you lose someone you care about. But I'm here, Laurie. And I love you. I'm not going anywhere…I promise."

"Even if I go away to school…which I don't know if I am. I just mean if I do, would I have a place to come back to?"

"You have a place here as long as you want one," Luke smiled at him. I figure at some point we'll have to get a bigger house, and there will be a room there with your name on it. You're part of my family now, Laurie, that doesn't change…though I do understand the fear."

"You do?"

Luke nodded and took another sip of his juice. "I can remember being afraid that one day I was going to do something that would make my dad wish he never adopted me." He smiled at the shocked look on Laurie's face. "Holden Snyder is my dad in every way that counts, and in my heart he is my real dad. That doesn't make it any less difficult when I do something wrong."

"Even now, after all this time?" Laurie asked his expression thoughtful.

"To this day," Luke admitted. "Throughout my life he has been the one constant…and I want to be that for you if you'll let me."

Laurie smiled and stood to take his plate and glass to the sink. He rinsed both and set them in the drainer before turning around to face Luke. Just as he was about to speak Robbie appeared in the doorway holding a squirming Lucas in his grasp.

"I was trying to keep him from waking the baby," Robbie explained. Lucas wiggled his way out of his uncle's grasp and ran to attach himself to Luke's legs. Luke picked him up and tossed him in the air causing the little guy to giggle incessantly, his cheeks aglow with laughter.

"Hey there little guy," Luke said holding his godson close as Laurie and Robbie looked on. "Did you have fun today?"

"Yes, Unca Wuke."

"And I bet you want to play with your baby brother huh?" Lucas nodded his head, his green eyes aglow with excitement. "Well he's sleeping right now, so we have to be really quiet. But why don't you go with your Uncle Robbie and your Uncle Laurie, I'm sure they have fun games for you to play and then we'll have dinner."

"Otay," Lucas said wriggling around in Luke's arms as he tried to get down. Luke put him on his feet and watched as he scampered off behind Robbie, who just smiled at him. Laurie waited until they were both gone before approaching Luke and giving him a hug. Luke wrapped his arms around him and held him close allowing Laurie to rest his head on his shoulder.

"Thank you, Luke. For listening to me," he said pulling back so he could look at him. "I love you…and I think my little brother or sister will be very lucky to have you as a dad."

Robbie and Laurie spent the rest of the afternoon entertaining Lucas while Luke tried to get some work done. They were in the living room play wresting on the floor by the time Noah came home. He smiled with amusement as he watched Little Luke pounce on top of Robbie.

"Dinner's ready, guys," he heard Luke call from the kitchen. He stepped over the mass of bodies and placed his camera bag on the couch before heading into the kitchen. He heard Laurie greet him before he entered and he turned his head to wave at his son.

Luke was standing by the stove turning down the heat on a pot that still seemed to be simmering. Noah walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around Luke's waist, pulling his back against his chest. "What's on the menu?" he asked whispering in Luke's ear.

"Meatloaf," Luke said turning to kiss his husband tenderly before returning his attention back to the stove. "Did you see the boys?"

"Yes, they're wrestling in the living room." Noah reached for a roll only to have his hand swatted away by Luke.

"You know the rules, Noah. Wash your hands before you mess around in the kitchen, and why are you wearing those?"

Noah looked down and smiled even as he slipped out of his loafers. Luke's rule about no shoes in the house still stuck after all this time. "Sorry," he chuckled lightly. "Force of habit I guess."

Luke kissed him quickly just as the kids trooped into the kitchen. Lucas made his way over to the stove and Noah backed away from Luke just in time to catch the little guy in his arms.

"Can one of you set the table?" Luke asked over his shoulder. "Noah…"

"I know, I know," Noah said reaching down to grab his shoes. "Come on little guy, let's go get cleaned up for dinner." He carried Lucas out of the room leaving Robbie and Laurie to set the table. Luke smiled and finished serving up food, handing the plates to Laurie to place them on the table. He turned off the stove and the oven, wiping his hands on a towel before going to gather George from the nursery.

Dinner was filled with lively conversation. Robbie and Laurie talked about their first day in school, and Noah talked about his meeting with executive producers. Robbie teased Laurie about his food consumption and Lucas tried to be helpful by feeding his baby brother mashed potatoes. It was an evening full of laughter and fun, and by the time James came to collect his boys everyone was in good spirits.

"You're just in time for dessert, Jimmy," Robbie said greeting his brother as he entered the kitchen.

"Mind if I grab a plate?" James asked even as he went over to the sink to wash his hands.

"Of course not," Luke said wiping potatoes off baby George's face. "I left food warming for you and Mads in the oven."

"It's really good too," Laurie interjected. He was working on his third helping.

"Where's Momma, Daddy?" Lucas threw in his two cents as he bounced up and down in his seat.

"She'll be here soon, Bud." James pulled up a chair and started eating, quickly getting caught up in a conversation with Luke and Noah about a case he was working on. Robbie and Laurie excused themselves from the table and helped with the dishes leaving the adults to talk. Lucas climbed into his father's lap while Georgie hit the table of his high chair with a plastic rattle. All in all it was a typical evening for this unconventional family.

_August 13, 2013_

_So the first day of school didn't go quite like I expected it to. Actually I'm not sure what I was expecting, but I'm certain it didn't include cutting midway through the day. It was for a good cause though. _

He paused momentarily to look up at his best friend, who was focusing intently on the easel in front of him. The orange tinted sun kissed Laurie's skin causing it to look almost tan. Robbie enjoyed moments like this; just sitting with Laurie while he painted. Sometimes they talked, but more often than not it was just a time to be in each other's presence. He smiled softly as he tilted his head, lifting his pen again.

_Sometimes I forget that Laurie has been through so much in the past two years. I mean, losing your parents is tough no matter how it happens. But I'll never forget the day Laurie showed up on our doorstep looking so broken and upset. As luck would have it Luke and Noah were at our house and we all rallied around Laurie as he told us about the phone call he had received. Luke asked him how he had gotten here and he said he walked. We live forty-five minutes outside of Oakdale…that's a long walk._

_Anyway, Luke immediately said that Laurie was welcome to stay with him and Noah, and we helped him make arrangements and everything. Laurie didn't talk for a long time, not even to me. And in the end it was Luke who got him to talk. So I knew today when he started talking about his parents and Luke searching for his uncle that that was who he needed to talk to. School could wait…Laurie wouldn't have been any good in class with so much weighing on his mind. _

_I think he really lucked out when Luke and Noah decided to be his foster parents, and I think he knows it. That's why it terrifies him so much that Luke could want to send him away, though I know that isn't true. Luke is very proud of Laurie, Noah is too, and so are Jimmy and Maddie. They all love him…though I doubt they love him as much as I do._

Robbie stopped and looked at what he wrote; frowning as he once again looked up at his best friend. It was hard not to notice how good looking Laurie was. He was tall with broad shoulders and an athletic build. His olive complexion was smooth and unmarked by the usual signs of teenage angst. His hair was dark black, short and tapered on the sides with his bangs long enough to fall into his face. Every once in a while he would brush them back with the back of his hand, but they always managed to fall again. His eyes were a dark violet with a hint of blue.

"Hey, you okay?" Laurie asked pulling Robbie out of his thoughts. Robbie blinked as he realized that Laurie was staring at him, his paint brush up in the air and his head slightly turned as he glanced over his shoulder.

"I'm fine," he said shaking his head, smiling as he ran a hand through his shaggy hair. Just thinking about today…that's all."

Laurie smiled before turning his attention back to the easel. His brush moved across the canvas with such ease, picking up where he left off without missing a beat. Robbie sighed contentedly and turned his attention back to his journal.

_Laurie's smile is like a bright ray of sunshine after a rainstorm. I can't even begin to convey how much it warms my heart to see his face light up like that. I like it when he's happy, and when he's sad I'm sad too. I wish I could tell him how much I appreciate the fact that he lets me sit here with him like this. A lot of artists wouldn't want the company. They would want to work alone as not to be distracted…but not Laurie. He's always inviting me to sit with him, and always makes sure I know that he wants me here. _

"You writing a novel over there, RJ?" Laurie's amused voice caught Robbie off guard and he looked up blushing at his friend's intense gaze.

"No…why?"

"Because I've been trying to get your attention," Laurie laughed. "But you were so into whatever it is you're writing over there you didn't hear me talking to you."

"Oh…what did you say?" Robbie asked embarrassed that he had zoned out so completely.

"I wanted you to look at this," Laurie said gesturing at the canvas that was now covered with color.

Robbie closed his journal and came to stand beside his friend. "Wow," he said in awe as he looked at the blending of reds, oranges and golds. "It's beautiful."

"Do you think Luke and Noah will like it? It's part of their anniversary gift."

"Are you kidding? They'll love it. Luke will want to hang it in the living room next to the family portrait."

Laurie nodded as he cleaned the paint brush and dried it with a paper towel before putting it away. Robbie watched him silently, his brow knit in such a way that meant he was being observant. Laurie knew that look and he knew the question was coming.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm sorry I wasn't very talkative tonight," Laurie sad deflecting Robbie's question. "I invited you out here to sit with me, and then I didn't say anything. I hope I didn't bore you too much."

"You never bore me, Laurie. I like sitting out here with you. It's the highlight of my day."

"Then you need a new hobby," Laurie teased. "Seriously though…thank you for knowing what I needed today. It means a lot to me that you're in my corner."

"That's what friends are for," Robbie stated, biting his tongue before he said what was really on his mind. He gave Laurie's shoulder a squeeze before looking down at his watch, realizing that it was getting late. "Wow we've been out here for hours," he commented sadly.

"Time always flies when you're having fun," Laurie said, gathering up his things. "Ready to head back?" Robbie nodded and they headed back up the path stopping at the fork where their two houses met. "Good night, RJ."

"_Good night," Robbie muttered as he watched Laurie's retreating back. He waited for his friend to get inside before heading inside himself. _

_Just a last minute observation…it's been a long day, and I have a feeling that it's going to be an interesting year. I don't know how I'm going to deal with being close to him all the time without wanting to do something, but I'll try. I really should talk to Luke or Jimmy…maybe even Noah. I need to talk to someone; I just don't know where to start. I'll think about it tomorrow._


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

_November 28, 2013_

_Gosh I can't believe its Thanksgiving Day. So much has happened since August, but at the same time it seems like nothing has happened at all. School is going fine, and I think Laurie's prediction is going to come true. I'm just about done with most of my coursework…what can I say I'm an over achiever. Laurie and I have been trying to figure out what to do about college. Northwestern and Oakdale University are on our short list of schools we want to go to. _

_On the home front, James and Maddie have been taking care of Lucas and George as always. George is getting so big…I think he's going to be tall like Jimmy when he grows up. He is already growing out of his clothes. I swear Maddie has to buy him new ones every few weeks. And no, I am not exaggerating. Jimmy has taken on a lighter case load so he can be home more often. Maddie's up for a promotion at work and Jimmy is totally supportive of her going for it. I will admit I am proud of her too. She's so good at what she does._

_I still spend a lot of time over Luke and Noah's house…though Luke teases me a lot about why I am there all the time. I know he's only joking; he knows I love to spend time with him especially. I'm thinking that I might talk to him today about my feelings for Laurie. I have tried several times to work up the courage to talk to him about it, but the timing never seemed right. In any case I hope he won't feel like I am bothering him with this. He has so much on his plate right now. The baby is due next month and he and Noah have been buying baby supplies for ages. They are expecting a son so the nursery has been painted blue and white. It's not just your standard blue either, it starts off as pale sky blue and gets a shade darker as you work your way up the wall. The room looks awesome, and Luke asked Laurie and me to help him decorate it one day while Noah went away on a business trip. He was gone for a week, but I think Luke talked to him every day. They don't miss a chance to talk when they don't have to. _

_It must be nice to love someone that much. I hope to have that someday with someone. Who am I kidding? I want that with Laurie, I already feel that way about him…I just wish I knew what to do about it. How do you tell your best friend you're in love with him when you're afraid of losing said best friend?_

Robbie looked up when he heard his name being called and closed the journal. It was time to head over to Luke and Noah's for their annual Thanksgiving tradition. Robbie really enjoyed this holiday because it was all about family and friends. Getting to eat all that delicious food was just a bonus.

"I just don't think it's a good idea," Noah said as he followed Luke around the kitchen. Luke turned and handed Noah the cutting board and a tomato and instructed him to start cutting.

"I need to do something, Noah," he said as he checked on the turkey in the oven. He used a mitt and pulled the bird out the oven to baste it before setting it back in the oven. He had been up since the crack of dawn cooking dinner. Since Noah had worked late the night before he allowed him to sleep in, and now his husband was in the kitchen helping with last minute preparations. It was going to be a day full of family, friends, and good food. "You know I've been worried about him since August. I know something is bothering him."

"And when he's ready to talk to you, he will. You can't force him to talk?" Noah said as he chopped the vegetables for the salad."

"Sometimes you have to nudge a little," Luke pointed out. "I'm not going to force him to talk to me, but I know I can let him know I'm here if he needs to talk about anything. Besides I think I know what's wrong."

Really?" Noah asked skeptically? He loved his husband, but sometimes he felt that Luke overstepped. In Noah's mind it was James who should be worrying about this, not Luke. He knew that Luke was only concerned because he cared, and Noah imagined he would be the same way with their kids. That thought brought a small smile to his face. They were already counting down the days until they could bring their son home. He was excited and nervous all at the same time.

"I think Robbie has a crush on Laurie."

"What?" Noah said, lowering his voice when Luke shushed him. "You think Robbie's gay?"

Luke nodded as he focused on the pan he had just pulled out the oven.

Noah watched as his husband dropped marshmallows on top of the sweet potatoes and tried to find the best way to counter his theory without sounding negative. "That's a big leap don't you think?"

"No," Luke said without hesitation. "It's something I've noticed over time and I want him to know that I'm here if he wants to talk about it."

"Luke…"

"No, Noah, I'm serious." Luke put the aluminum foil over the sweet potatoes and set them aside, turning his complete attention on Noah who had finally finished chopping tomatoes. "You have to trust me on this one. I know what it's like to have these feelings for your best friend. I know the fear that you feel when you aren't sure if those feelings could be returned. And I know how hard it can be to come out, even when you have a huge support system. I was that kid."

IF the determined look in his husband's eyes wasn't enough to convince him, that last statement would have clinched the deal. Noah knew Luke didn't just say things to hear himself talk. He was serious about this, and if Noah knew anything after six years of marriage it was that he didn't question Luke's instincts. More often than not Luke was spot on. "Okay," He said nodding before focusing once again on the salad fixings. "What's your plan of action here?"

"I don't really have one," Luke said pushing himself away from the counter. "I just know I need to talk to him…and I'm going to do it today.

Snyder thanksgivings were chaotic by nature, and this year was no exception. This year instead of gathering at the farm everyone gathered for dinner at Luke and Noah's home. Ever since Emma's heart attack, just over a year ago, the family had insisted that she reduce her time in the kitchen, which meant everyone chipped in to help with holiday meals. Last year Angel and Seth did the honors, and this year Thanksgiving and Christmas fell to Luke and Noah. As tradition dictated the Hubbard squash was cut and the family gathered in the dining room ready to partake in another feast.

Robbie carried in a dish of green beans and placed them on the table. He took his seat at the far end turning just in time to see Laurie carrying in a dish of mashed potatoes. Laurie sat down and the two boys started talking animatedly about anything and everything that came to mind. Luke could hear them laughing and it made him smile to think that the day was bringing them good cheer. Faith took the seat beside Laurie with Sage taking a seat beside her. The two of them were giggling about something…Luke was certain they were talking about boys. Parker rolled his eyes as he sat down next to his sister, with Natalie sitting on the other side of him. Noah was already sitting down and Natalie started talking to him about movies…the one thing they had in common. Luke watched as Little Luke climbed into his grandfather's lap and it warmed his heart to see his grandmother Lucinda patting the toddler on the cheek much like she used to do when he was small. Noah's grandparents conversed with Jack and Carly, who were seated beside Meg, who was trying to get her little girl to settle down in her seat. Ethan came rushing into the room running past Luke in his hurry to get a good seat and Holden entered with the turkey followed closely by Emma. She wasn't able to do the cooking but she was still the Matriarch of the family. It warmed Luke's heart to see her bustling around making sure everything was perfect.

Luke took his seat between Noah and James and watched as Maddie fed mashed potatoes to the baby. Emma made a comment about the gravy and Luke stood gently guiding his grandmother to her seat at the head of the table telling her he would get the gravy and the rolls. Holden smiled at him gratefully and focused on sharpening the knives to cut the turkey. Everything was ready by the time Luke returned to the dining room placing the gravy boat on the table along with the rolls fresh from the oven. The table was silent as Holden blessed the food and everyone went around the room talking about what they were thankful for. This was what thanksgiving was supposed to be like; family getting together to celebrate each other and to enjoy great food. It was about company and love. This was Luke's favorite holiday.

During dinner Luke sat amused as Noah and James carried on a conversation as if he weren't there. Laurie and Robbie were still lost in their own little world, while Faith was now talking animatedly to Holden who had a warm smile on his face. Emma and Lucinda spoke quietly with George while Meg and Jack argued about the football game they had been watching prior to the meal. The kids were keeping themselves occupied, though Lucas seemed to think that eating with his hands while his mommy and daddy weren't paying attention was okay.

Luke excused himself from the table and started clearing away empty plates. He brought in Sweet Potato pie for dessert and laughed when Laurie asked if he could have a slice of the Dutch apple as well. Little by little the crowd started to dwindle until only the four musketeers and their kids remained in the house. James and Maddie left soon after with a sleepy toddler and a fussy baby in tow. Noah asked Laurie to help him find the perfect spot to hang the picture Laurie had given them for their anniversary and Robbie, much to Luke's surprise, volunteered to help Luke with the dishes.

They were quiet as they washed, both lost in their own thoughts. Luke washed the dishes and handed them to Robbie who dried them off before sitting them in the drainer. Luke glanced at him a few times giving Robbie a chance to say something because he was almost certain that he would.

"Luke," Robbie's voice was soft as he took a glass from Luke's hand. Luke glanced at him and waited for him to say more. He could tell that Robbie was nervous and he reached out a hand to steady him.

"You don't have to be nervous around me, Robbie. Tell me what's on your mind."

"I get the feeling I don't need to," Robbie said visibly relaxing as he stayed focused on Luke's gaze.

"Then talk to me, Robbie."

"Well, I've been doing a lot of thinking over the past few months and I feel like I need to talk about what's going on with me," Robbie said speaking quickly as if the words would disappear from his mind if he said them to slowly. "I would talk to Jimmy, but I don't know if he would understand even though he would try. And I figured that you would since you've always been able to understand me even when it seemed like I didn't understand myself. And I guess what I'm trying to say is that…is that um…" He stuttered as he ran his hand through his hair. "I guess what…what I'm trying to say is…that I'm gay!"

Silence followed his admission and Luke allowed a smile to cross his lips. He knew he needed to say something before Robbie freaked out, but for the moment he was bursting with pride. In the end admitting it was the hardest part…everything else could be dealt with in varying degrees, but first you had to be true to who you were. "And now that you've said it…how do you feel?"

Robbie smiled, feeling just a little silly for thinking Luke would have any other reaction than the one he had. "It feels good actually," he admitted resting his hands on the sink as he looked down at the remaining dishes. "It's like I just lifted this huge burden off my chest and it's liberating, you know?"

"I know," Luke kept his voice soft even as a smile crossed his lips.

"And now I just want to talk about it. Now that it's out there," Robbie shook his head. "I just want to tell you everything, but I don't know where to start or how to begin…but it just felt good to say it."

"How do you feel?"

"Scared."

"That's understandable," Luke turned his attention back to the dishes. "Want to talk about it?"

They fell back into routine, Luke washing, and Robbie drying as Robbie talked about his feelings. Luke spent most of the time listening, only speaking when Robbie had a question or a concern that needed to be addressed. Robbie talked about the moment he knew for certain how he felt, and how writing things down had definitely helped him come to terms with it.

"There's just one thing that scares me," Robbie said drying off the last dish. He placed it in the drainer and turned to lean against the counter. Luke nodded for him to continue even as he started to put the dishes away. "Telling Laurie."

"Why's that," Luke asked even though he was sure he knew the answer.

"Because I like him like that," Robbie replied. "He's my best friend, Luke, and I know I should be able to tell him the biggest secret of my life…but I'm afraid of his reaction."

"Are you really?" Luke asked gently. "I mean you've known Laurie for awhile, and he's very protective of you. Do you think he would react badly if you told him you were gay?"

"NO…but What if I'm wrong? Did you have this problem?"

"As a matter of fact I did," Luke said placing a hand on Robbie's shoulder and leading him over to the table where they both took a seat. "I had the crush on the best friend too, but my fear of telling him was because I knew how he would react. And in the end it was just as I expected."

"Knowing that didn't make it hurt any less though," Robbie said perceptively.

"NO, it didn't," Luke agreed. "But I guess my point is that Laurie is not a Kevin. I don't think he'd react the same way…in fact I think you should tell him."

"Well, I don't suppose he could be too upset about it. I mean given the current circumstances and all."

"Well people can surprise you, Robbie. I don't blame you at all for being cautious. I don't think you have anything to worry about with Laurie though. And I don't think you have to worry about your brother's reaction either."

"You won't say anything right?" Robbie asked hesitantly. "I mean I don't want to ask you to keep secrets from Noah, or Jimmy, but…"

"It's not my secret to tell," Luke said placing a hand on Robbie's shoulder. "I'm really proud of you," he said smiling at his little brother. "And I know you'll handle this in your time. Just know I'm here whenever you need me."

_November 28, 2013_

_I did it, I finally did it. Tonight I told Luke the truth about me, and you know what? It felt really good to tell someone. I know it was irrational, but I was really scared to say anything. Knowing who Luke is, and how much he cares about me, did nothing to ease that fear. I just knew I needed to talk to him. For some reason I have always felt that I can talk to Luke about anything and everything. Noah and Jimmy are the best…but I have to stick with my feeling of a few years ago…Luke is my favorite._

_In any case, I know I'm rambling, but that's what journals are for. Luke thinks I need to talk to Laurie and I know he's right…I just don't know when and how I'm going to do that. I know Luke has faith that Laurie won't react the same way his friend Kevin did, but that doesn't mean I'm not terrified. Again I know the fear is irrational…Laurie lives with Luke and Noah and I know he adores both of them. But then again, just because he doesn't mind that they are gay doesn't necessarily mean he wants his best friend to be so too. Then again Luke wouldn't even suggest that I open up to Laurie if he didn't think everything would be okay…maybe I should tell him. Just to get it over with, and if I don't I'll worry about it until I drive myself insane. I don't want there to be secrets between us but this is a huge one…_

He paused in his writing and glanced over at the clock on his nightstand. Before he could give it another thought he closed his journal and grabbed his jacket off the back of the chair.

"That was such a bad call," Noah complained as he pointed at the TV Screen. "What was the rep thinking?"

Luke looked up from his spot on the floor and chuckled. It amused him to no end to see Noah get so animated about sports. He never would have thought that possible six years ago. Noah's love for football had definitely grown since he became a part of the Snyder family.

"Oh my god," Laurie exclaimed loudly. "Did you see that Interception. That was fierce!"

Luke could only smile as he looked back down at the Christmas cards he was signing. He loved this part of Thanksgiving. After the guests were gone he would settle down in the living room organizing Christmas cards and lists while watching football and enjoying apple pie with Noah and their son. Spending time with their family and friends was always enjoyable, but just being alone with his family was very satisfying to him.

"Touchdown! Yes." Noah cheered along with the crowd on the TV. Luke looked up and locked gazes with Laurie who just smiled as he polished off his piece of pie. Watching Noah truly was amusing. Just as Luke looked back down at the message he was writing he heard the door bell ring.

"I'll get it," he said lifting himself up off the floor. He glanced over his shoulder as his hand reached for the doorknob a smile crossing his lips as he shook his head. Laurie and Noah were so engrossed in the game that he was certain they didn't even realize he had gotten up. "Hey Robbie," he greeted warmly. "Did you want to come in?"

"Um," Robbie said stuffing his hands in his pockets. "That's okay…I just…I wanted to talk to Laurie. Is that alright?"

"Yeah!" they heard Laurie yell from the living room. Robbie laughed nervously at his best friend's enthusiasm and started to wonder if this was a bad idea.

"Sure," Luke smiled at him, gesturing for him to come inside. "They're just watching the football game," he explained placing a hand on Robbie's shoulder. "Hey guys, look who's here."

Noah and Laurie both looked up and Laurie smiled and waved.

"Noah, can you come help me put the food away," Luke asked even as he moved to pick up the empty dessert plates.

"Didn't we already do that?" Noah asked looking up at his husband quizzically. Luke raised his eyebrows suggestively and gestured for Noah to follow him anyway. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to check," he said standing to follow Luke into the kitchen. Laurie reached for the remote and turned off the TV turning to face Robbie who slipped out of his jacket and took a seat beside him.

"Are you okay?" he asked looking at his best friend skeptically. Robbie's cheeks were flushed and he had a feeling it wasn't just from the cold.

"Yeah…I just needed to talk to you about something, and I wanted you to know first that I value our friendship a lot."

Laurie smiled and placed a hand on Robbie's shoulder giving it a squeeze as he spoke. "You know I feel the same way, RJ. You can tell me anything. I'm here to listen. Everything's okay though, right?"

Robbie nodded and released the breath he was holding. He could do this, he had to. "I needed to talk to you because there's something I think you should know," he started as he looked down at his fingers. He felt Laurie's hand slip away from his shoulder, but he dared not look up. IF he was going to do this he couldn't be looking at him…he didn't want to see the reaction.

"Okay," Laurie said curiously. "I'm listening."

"Okay," Robbie said taking another deep breath. "This is so hard for me, and it shouldn't be," he said shaking his head. "I mean you're my best friend, and you have been for four years now…I should be able to say just about anything to you. But the thing is I know that what I'm going to say will change things and that scares me."

"You're starting to scare me," Laurie pointed out softly. Robbie looked up his gaze locking with the violet one he adored and he sighed. "Talk to me, RJ."

"I knew exactly what I wanted to say on the way over here," Robbie sighed as he ran a hand through his shaggy hair. "I had the whole speech worked out, what I was going to say, how I was going to do it and how I would begin the conversation…but now as I sit here talking to you it's all gone. And I know I need to just say it, but it's stuck in the back of my throat."

"Do you need something to drink," Laurie asked concerned. "I can go get you something."

"No," Robbie said stopping him before he could get up. "IT's not that…it's just that this is probably the hardest thing I will ever have to tell you…well at least it's one of the hardest, and I just don't want you to hate me."

"Not going to happen."

"You say that now," Robbie protested, "but you haven't heard the secret yet."

"Just spit it out."

Robbie swallowed and licked his lips, keeping his gaze locked on Laurie as he spoke. "I'm…I'm gay."

He didn't know when it happened, but at some point he had stopped Looking at his best friend. His gaze was lowered once more to his hands which were fidgeting in his lap. The silence was killing him and a part of him wanted to get up and run away from the room. He was sure this had been a bad idea, and he wanted to take the words back…even worse he wanted to cry.

"RJ," Laurie's voice met his ears and he was surprised by how calm it sounded. There was no malice or disgust in the tone but still he couldn't make himself look up. "How did you know?"

He looked up, surprised by the question and let relief wash over him as he saw curiosity in the violet gaze. He could do this…he could answer that. "Um," He said clearing his throat as a slight blush attacked his cheeks. "Well I can't pinpoint when the feelings started, but remember when the guys at school used to talk about how hot Faith was?" Laurie nodded his head, recalling their friends talking about Luke's sister when she was a senior just last year. "Well I didn't agree with them, and at first I thought that was because it's Luke's sister and by extension I think of her as a sister too."

"That makes sense," Laurie smirked.

"Yeah, well I realized how illogical that was, because even though I think of Luke as a brother I still think he's…" his blush deepened as he ducked his head causing him to miss the amused look that crossed Laurie's face. "Luke is a good looking guy…but the point is that I knew that the sibling excuse held no merit and I started to really think about what I was feeling."

"And is there a reason why you chose to come out…I mean," Laurie sighed and started again, "Is there a reason why you chose now to say something?"

"Well…I am kind of interested in someone."

"OH," Laurie asked quietly? "Who?"

"Actually," Robbie said covering his face with his hands, "That would be you."

"Me?" Laurie repeated his tone still soft as he stared at his best friend's hands covering his eyes. Robbie nodded and continued to hide, certain that the look on Laurie's face would break his heart.

There were so many thoughts running through Laurie's mind at the moment and he wasn't sure which one he wanted to focus on first. He knew Robbie needed him to respond to his confession, and he would…if he could just wrap his mind around why he was even making it. He wondered if there was a purpose behind Robbie's admission. Was there was a reason why his best friend just admitted to him that he had a crush on him? Was it because he suspected something…or was he guessing, or was it just the fact that Robbie was being honest and brave? The third option seemed the most likely since Robbie looked completely petrified as he hid his eyes from Laurie's view.

Laurie moved almost without thinking and pulled Robbie's hands away from his face. He couldn't help but smile at the look on his best friend's face. Robbie's eyes were closed tightly and Laurie was certain that he was holding his breath. Ever so slowly he leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss against Robbie's lips.

Robbie's eyes opened wide when he felt the pressure against his mouth and he pulled away startled. His gaze locked with Laurie's and the look he saw there made his heart skip a beat. Laurie's hands reached up to gently cup Robbie's cheeks drawing their lips together once again. The kiss was soft, sweet and all too brief but it still managed to take Robbie's breath away. He pressed his forehead against Laurie's as they both gasped for air. Laurie's hands fell to Robbie's shoulders as he collected his thoughts. There was so much that needed to be said…he just didn't know where to start.

"How long?" Laurie asked pulling back enough to look into Robbie's green eyes.

"How long what?" Robbie asked, his mind still reeling from receiving his first kiss.

"How long have you known?"

"Known what? That I had a crush on you? "

"No," Laurie said shaking his head. He dropped his hands from Robbie's shoulders and put just enough distance between them so they could talk. "That I was gay."

Robbie opened his mouth wide but words escaped him at that moment. None of this had been part of the plan when he decided to come over tonight. His mind was sufficiently blown. "I didn't know," he admitted after a moment of silence which brought a frown to Laurie's lips. "I had no idea."

"So you just revealed all of that to me without knowing how I would react?" Laurie said completely in awe.

"Well, you're my best friend," Robbie admitted. "I just knew I had to tell you. I mean it didn't matter how you were going to react…you had a right to know."

"That's not true," Laurie countered softly. "You did care how I was going to react…you were afraid, and that's understandable, it's a very scary thing. I mean you are the most important person to me too, and I was terrified of how you would react."

"How did you know? I mean, when did you realize what you were feeling?"

"That's two different questions," Laurie replied thoughtfully. "Honestly I realized I was gay after reading one of my mom's books," he smirked. "Though if you told anyone I was reading a Danielle Steel novel I think I'd deny it." Robbie laughed and Laurie smiled lessening some of the tension in the room. "Seriously though, this character, Lionel, helped me come to terms with a lot of things I was feeling and I realized that there were reasons why I never actively pursued a girl or even kissed one for that matter. I talked to Luke about it just last year, and he helped me to come to terms with it, to admit it to myself.

"Luke's good at that kind of stuff," Robbie said smiling fondly. "

"Yeah…he really is."

"So…that kiss, it wasn't just because I have feelings for you? I mean you wouldn't do that to me would you?" Robbie felt bad for asking, knowing that Laurie would never do something like that to him. But he had to ask, for his own sanity.

"I've wanted to kiss you for a long time, RJ. I think deep down I've always felt that there was something between us, but I brushed it off as just a close friendship."

"You wanted to kiss me?" Robbie repeated. His mind was stuck on that one particular point and he knew he had missed everything else Laurie had said. He smiled and looked at Laurie shyly. It was as if in that moment their relationship had shifted and he wasn't sure what it all meant just yet.

"Yes," Laurie said without hesitation. "I won't pretend to know what we're doing, RJ, but I know that this…us…it feels right. Maybe we can muddle through all of this stuff together?"

"I'd like that," Robbie said smiling as he reached out to take Laurie's hand. "I'd like it a lot."

Laurie smiled and leaned forward to kiss Robbie softly on the lips. Both boys were unaware that someone had caught their moment. From the doorway that led to the dining room Luke smiled and turned his attention back to Noah.

"Is everything alright in there?" Noah asked his brow knitted with worry.

Luke nodded his smile widening as he embraced his husband. "Yes, Noah. I think everything is going to be just fine.


	4. Chapter 4

A.N. this chapter does contain character death, that is very necessary to the plot

_Chapter 4_

_December 12, 2013_

_It's been two weeks since Laurie and I kissed, and I still can't quite believe that happened. I can hardly believe that I admitted my biggest secret to him only to find out that he was keeping the same secret. IF I didn't know Luke better I would have thought he set it up that way…but I know he wouldn't do that. Luke respects our privacy far too much to even attempt something like that. I don't really care how it happened though…I'm just glad that it did._

_We're still trying to figure out what this means for us. I mean we're already pretty close and we already do pretty much everything together. I still sit with him while he paints, and we talk about just about anything including what's going on in our little family. Our relationship hasn't changed really…there is just another layer to it. And there is the added bonus of a kiss every now and again. Laurie and I are dealing with coming out together. We are only out to Luke so far and we're building up the courage to tell everyone else. Luke says we have to do it when we're ready and he said it's okay to be discreet as long as we are true to ourselves…and I think we're doing a good job of that._

_Jimmy and Maddie have been busy getting ready for George's first Christmas. James has been spending extra time with Lucas too, trying to make sure the little guy doesn't feel left out since everyone dotes on Georgie. I don't think Jimmy has to worry about any sibling rivalry. Lucas is very aware of the fact that he is loved…spoiled would be a better word. And as for Georgie, Lucas is going to be a great big brother when it counts. I have no doubt of that._

_So today is the day that Luke and Noah have been waiting for. They get to bring their baby home today. They are so excited, and Laurie is too. When I was over there last weekend they were assembling the baby swing. That seems like a simple enough task, but Noah decided he wanted to be in charge. The results were hilarious. By the time Noah finished he had left out some essential piece and Laurie and I were trying not to laugh at him. Luke told us to just stand back and let Noah try because he was just so excited, and the fact that Luke has a little more experience with baby stuff meant zilch. Luke is so great, he didn't laugh at Noah once. He just suggested that Noah use the screwdriver to unscrew a couple of screws, then while Noah wasn't looking he turned the piece upside down and when Noah put it together he pumped out his chest and said "see I told you I could fix it." I really love Noah, but I think he should leave the handyman stuff to Luke from now on. _

_On a serious note I love seeing how excited they are. Laurie talks about his new baby brother constantly. Luke keeps coming up with new items they need to get for the house, and Noah comes home from work every day after a pit stop at the mall. Last week Maddie practically begged him to take her to the mall to get more things for Georgie. I remember Jimmy was working, Luke had the kids and Laurie and I were studying for a big test. Maddie and Noah went under the guise of Christmas shopping and both returned with a carload of baby stuff. Luke joked that Maddie had bought out the store only to find out that most of it was Noah's! _

_I just know this baby is going to grow up around a lot of love. Luke and Noah are going to give him the best life they can, and then there's Laurie who is over the moon about playing big brother and we won't even talk about the extended family. I think this little guy is very lucky. _

_Laurie will be here in a few minutes and we have to head out to school. I have to admit even I am excited about the newest addition to our family. It's going to be a good day._

"Are you and Robbie going to be able to watch the kids after school?" Luke asked as he set a cup of coffee in front of his son.

Laurie nodded as he ate another forkful of eggs. "We're going to pick up Little Luke before we head to the house, then the four of us will go to the park while you guys go pick up the baby. I wish I could go with you."

"Anxious to see your little brother," Noah asked taking a sip of his coffee even as Luke joined them at the table.

"You'll be the first one to see him when we bring him home," Luke informed him. "We're excited for you to meet him too."

"We're excited for us to meet him," Noah laughed as he reached out to take Luke's hand. "I can't wait to hold him. That's going to be the best feeling."

"You'll just have to be careful," Laurie said finishing off his breakfast. "Remember what happened the first time you held Georgie?"

"That wasn't my fault," Noah protested. "He was all squirmy. I didn't know he was going to slip out of my grasp."

"He was covered in baby oil," Luke laughed. "You were supposed to finish changing him…but it could have been worse."

"How?" Laurie asked raising an eyebrow.

"Don't answer that question," Noah warned, a smile crossing his lips as he sipped on his coffee. They continued to talk about their plans for the day until Laurie grabbed his bag and headed next door. Noah and Luke were still sitting at the table talking until Noah looked at his watch. "I need to get going," He said standing to take one last sip of his coffee. "I want to get on the road before the traffic gets too bad."

"Okay," Luke stood and wrapped his arms around Noah pulling him in for a kiss before stepping back. "We're still on for 4?"

"Definitely," Noah said kissing Luke's nose. "Believe me, Luke, I know how important today is."

"I'll see you tonight then," Luke said helping Noah into his coat. He zipped it for him and kissed him softly before watching him walk out the door. He stood there in the doorway watching Noah climb into his Dodge Charger. Noah circled the property twice before honking and blowing Luke a kiss.

Luke smiled and waved as the truck moved out of sight. For a moment he rested his head against the doorframe thinking about all he needed to do to get ready for the day. He actually had a full day ahead of him, including last minute things that needed to be done before they brought the baby home that night.

"Hey," He heard James' voice and looked up to see his brother balancing baby Georgie in one hand while holding tightly to Lucas with the other. "Isn't it a bit cold to be standing in the doorway?"

"HI Unca Wuke," Lucas said grinning up at him.

"You just missed Noah," Luke said tousling Lucas's hair before extracting the baby from James' arms. "Do you have time to stop for coffee?"

James nodded and followed Luke into the house. "So are you ready?" He asked as Lucas pulled away from him, throwing his small backpack on the floor before scrambling out of sight. "Hey don't go far little man," James called after him.

Luke looked over his shoulder smiling after his godson before turning his attention to James. "I think I am," he said placing Georgie on the tile floor and handing him a pot to play with. "Do you want cream in your coffee today?"

"Just strong and black please," James replied slipping onto a stool. His fingers drummed on the countertop as he watched Luke pour the coffee.

"You are the only person I know who constantly switches it up," Luke laughed. He placed a steaming hot cup in front of James and took a seat himself. He blew on his own coffee before carefully taking a sip and placing it on the table.

"You mean besides yourself," James remarked with a nod at Luke's cup. "You usually put so much cream in yours it barely looks like coffee anymore."

"Okay, you've got me there," Luke said taking another sip. "I'm really nervous about today, James. I mean I'm excited too," he wrapped his fingers around his mug and glanced down at Georgie who had abandoned the pot and was now sitting by the stool staring up at them. "In just hours I'm going to be a dad. Someone is going to be calling me dad…well in a few years."

"Well, Laurie already thinks of you as a dad," James pointed out. "And you've been pretty amazing as a godfather to not one, not even two but three godsons who love you very much. Plus you're an awesome uncle and an even better brother…so I don't think you have anything to worry about."

"You're going to help right. I mean I'm going to need all the help I can get. This father business is a little different than being an uncle or a godfather. I can't give the kid back."

"That's true," James laughed. "Of course I'm going to be here. "You know how this works, Luke. The four of us stick together like glue…and you and me, well that's just a given. I don't plan on reneging on our friendship anymore than you would ditch me."

"Well that's good to know," Luke said taking another drink from his cup. "Did you ever think we'd be here six years ago? I mean you have two beautiful sons," he smiled even as Lucas made his presence known by scrambling into his father's lap, "and a wife who adores you."

"Not to mention a little brother who seems to worship the ground I walk on?" James laughed.

"I can relate," Luke smiled. "There have been so many ups and down, and somehow Noah and I have weathered them all, but even still I'm glad you've been there with me."

"This is heavy conversation for the morning," James smiled and kissed the top of his son's head. "I think you and I need a day, just the two of us…and the kids since I'm sure you won't want to let the baby out of your sight." Luke smiled and nodded. "We should talk…we've been so busy lately."

"Yeah, it does seem like forever since we've talked doesn't it?" Luke admitted. "Life has been crazy. I guess that's what happens when you add kids to the mix."

"Daddy," Lucas interrupted reaching a hand up to touch his dad's cheek. "Are we going to school today?"

"Yes, buddy you are going to go finish the picture you wanted to make for the baby," James said running his fingers through his son's hair. "I better get going," He said looking up at Luke. "Don't worry about this afternoon. You and Noah are going to be great parents, and you have a formidable army to help you when you need it."

"Big case load today?" Luke asked as he walked his brother to the door.

"Yeah…it's going to be a long day. I will be here in time to welcome you guys home with your little one though." James smiled as his baby boy crawled into the living room heading right for him. He bent down and lifted the baby into his arms pressing a kiss to his cheek. "You be a good boy for your uncle today okay."

Georgie nodded and squirmed causing his dad and Luke to laugh as he was placed back on the floor. Luke hugged Lucas and ruffled his hair before standing to embrace James. "Noah and Maddie are supposed to go Christmas shopping again this weekend, some Christmas surprise they have for us. So we can hang out then."

"I like that idea. See you this afternoon." He smiled and disappeared down the path with Lucas bouncing at his side. Luke watched them leave before turning to see Georgie holding on to his pants leg. Luke closed the door and locked it all the while watching his small godson attempt to stand. A smile crossed his lips when Georgie managed to stand up straight. He was upright for all of two seconds before he fell on his bottom with a soft thud.

"Come on little guy," Luke laughed as he lifted him into his arms. "We have a baby to get ready for."

By that afternoon Luke had checked the baby monitors, placed new safety locks on all the cabinets and sterilized every surface in the house. He cleaned the house from top to bottom, stopping only to feed or change the baby and start on the special dinner for their family to share that night. James, Maddie and Robbie were going to meet the baby but they wouldn't be staying for dinner. The night was set, Luke and Noah were going to pick their little one up from the adoption agency and bring him home where they would have dinner along with Laurie; their first night as a foursome.

He had just put Georgie down for his nap when his phone rang. "Hello," he said balancing it on his shoulder as he checked the chili that was slow cooking on the stove. "Hey baby. How is your day going?"

"It's going alright. How's my favorite guy?"

"If you mean Laurie, he's in school," Luke teased as he set about pulling down the ingredients for the cornbread.

"As he should be," Noah laughed. "And how are you, Luciano."

"I'm excited," Luke smiled. "I can't wait to meet our son."

"About that," Noah said a sigh escaping his lips.

"Uh oh…what's wrong," Luke asked concern lacing his voice.

"Nothing's wrong," Noah assured him. "I just think I'm going to be late for our appointment. Will it be okay if I meet you at the agency?"

"Are you sure everything is okay?"

"Yes, I'm certain. I just need to pick Maddie up from work. Her car broke down."

"Uh oh, I told her the car was on its last legs."

"Yeah, sounds like she should have listened to you. She broke down a few blocks from the station. She had to walk to work."

"Well luckily you're in Chicago today," Luke said allowing himself to relax as he continued preparations for dinner. "How late do you think you'll be?"

"I should be at the agency by 4:30 at the latest."

"Okay…Noah this is important. We get to bring home Landon today."

"Landon, huh?" Noah laughed fondly. "That's a nice strong name…I like it. Did you pick a middle name yet?"

"Well I was going to leave the middle name to you."

"I've always like the name Chase."

"Landon Chase Snyder," Luke said liking the way the name sounded on his lips. "Yeah…that's a good name for our son."

"Landon, Luke and Laurie," Noah laughed. "I'm surrounded by L's."

"That just means there's a lot of love," Luke replied softly.

"I love you too. And I better get back to work if I want to get out of here on time. Who knew running a company would be so much work."

"Don't be late tonight…okay. I love you."

"I love you too. I'll see you tonight at 4:30."

"Tell Mads she owes me for this."

"Oh she knows," Noah laughed. "See you tonight. Love you."

"Love you too," Luke said quickly before the call was disconnected. He smiled and placed his phone on the counter, returning his attention to the cornbread.

"Luke," Laurie called as he and Robbie entered the house. "We're home."

"I'm in here," Luke called from the nursery. "Did you pick Lucas up from school yet?"

"Not yet," Laurie said standing in the doorway watching Luke change Georgie's diaper. "We wanted to check in first, and get Georgie so you could get to the agency on time."

"Well I was kind of hoping you boys would go with me." Luke fastened up the baby's pants and picked him up facing his son and Robbie head on. "I know I said I wanted to do this with Noah, but truthfully I don't want to go by myself. Noah will meet us there, and well I want you to be there too."

"You don't have to twist our arms," Robbie said placing a hand on Laurie's shoulder. "This guy has been talking about his new baby brother all day, and he hasn't even met him yet."

Laurie smiled at Robbie before facing Luke again. "I'll put Lucas and Georgie's car seats in the car and we'll be ready to go."

Laurie finished securing the last car seat and was about to head back inside when his phone rang. "Hey Noah," He said a smile in his voice as he headed back towards the house.

"Hey, I'm glad I caught you. How was school?"

"School was okay…though I'm sure you weren't calling me to ask about class. "What's up?"

"Well I was hoping you could do me a favor. I am running a little behind, and I had to pick up Maddie so I don't want Luke to go to the agency alone."

"Say no more," Laurie said watching Robbie and Luke exit the house. Robbie was holding Georgie while Luke carried what Laurie guessed were legal documents and such. "Robbie and I are going to go with him. "Luke said you're going to meet us at 4:30 right?"

"Tell him it may be closer to five. We haven't even made it onto the highway yet. It feels like everyone who is everyone is trying to get on the interstate today."

"Okay, Noah. See you soon."

"Was that your father?" Luke asked as he drew closer to the car.

"He wanted me to tell you he's running late," Laurie nodded. "He said he'll meet us there at 5."

"I wonder why he didn't call me," Luke asked as he fastened Georgie in his car seat.

"He just wanted to know if I would go with you today," Laurie explained.

"OH," Luke smiled fondly. "That Noah, he knew I didn't want to go alone."

"Let's go get Little Luke," Robbie chimed in as he climbed into the car. Laurie slid into the front seat beside Luke and soon they were off.

"Mr. Snyder," a kind voice drew him away from the window where he had been keeping an eye on the kids. "It's getting late, and half the staff has already left. Have you been able to reach your husband yet?"

"I've tried reaching him on his phone, but he's not answering," Luke explained with a heavy sigh. Do you think we can wait a few more minutes? I know it's against policy but he was coming from Chicago and the traffic can be heavy around rush hour. I'm sure he'll be here soon."

Mrs. Moran smiled and nodded sympathetically. She had been working with The Snyders through this entire process, and she knew how important this moment was to them. They were definitely not the first set of parents who wanted to take their baby home together. Unfortunately it didn't seem as if that wish would come true for Mr. Snyder. "Fifteen more minutes tops," she said kindly as she turned to head down the hall. "I'm afraid I won't be able to give you more time than that."

"Thank you," Luke said softly as he glanced at his watch once more. Four thirty had come and gone without much fanfare, and Luke didn't even blink an eye when four forty-five became five o'clock. But by the time five forty-five rolled around Luke was seriously growing concerned. Noah knew how important this was…he wouldn't miss it for anything. He glanced down at his watch once more and sighed.

"Luke," he looked up to see Laurie coming towards him with Georgie in his arms. Robbie was just behind him holding Little Luke's hand. "Any word from Noah?"

Luke shook his head, running a frustrated hand through his hair. "He's not answering his phone."

"Neither is Maddie," Robbie stated sadly. "The traffic must be really bad."

"And I'm sure Noah forgot his phone charger," Luke added even as he spotted the director coming their way. He stood to greet her and shook his head when she opened her mouth to speak. "I know what you're going to say, Mrs. Moran and I understand. I know it's late and I thank you for staying open for me. I apologize that my husband isn't here, but if you don't mind I'd really like to take my baby home."

"I thought you'd never ask," Mrs. Moran smiled and gestured for the nurse who came forward with a 2 wk old infant wrapped in a blue blanket. "Have you picked a name, Mr. Snyder?" she asked as the nurse drew closer. "He's been known as baby Snyder for the past two weeks.

'His name is Landon." Luke replied as the baby was placed into his arms. "Landon Chase Snyder."

Robbie and Laurie watched in awe as Luke said hello to his new son. The baby lifted his little hand as if to wave in response to Luke saying his name and he opened his mouth as his blue eyes flittered around to take in his surroundings.

He smiled when Robbie insisted they take pictures. There was a picture of Luke and the baby, Luke, Laurie and the baby and then Mrs. Moran insisted that all of them stand together for a group picture, Luke, Laurie, Robbie, Lucas and Georgie plus baby Landon…it was the perfect family photo except that someone was missing.

Laurie held on to his little brother while Luke said good bye to Mrs. Moran and thanked her for everything. He couldn't stop looking at the little baby who was wriggling around in his arms. Landon was excited about his new adventure, and Laurie hoped that the baby's energy would help cheer Luke up some.

"How does it feel to be a big brother," Robbie asked a smile crossing his lips as he watched Laurie coo over the baby.

"It doesn't feel much different yet," Laurie replied. "Isn't he the cutest thing though? I can't wait to get him home so that Noah can see him."

"He is adorable," Robbie admitted excitedly. "Then so are you." Laurie blushed and looked away just in time to see Luke walking towards them.

"Everything okay?" He asked noticing the look on Luke's face.

Luke nodded smiling as he lifted the baby into his arms. "Hey little guy, are you ready to go home? We're going to go home and hopefully find out where your dad is. Are you ready for that? We're going to go meet your dad."

Robbie carried Georgie and followed behind Luke, leaving Laurie with Lucas in his grasp to take up the rear. Both boys were wondering just how much trouble Noah was going to be in when they got home. Luke was putting on a good front, but they both knew that he was upset and worried, and quite frankly so were they.

It was just after seven when James heard a car pull up outside. He stepped out into the cold night and watched as his brother, Laurie, and Luke climbed out of the vehicle. He frowned as he watched each of them lift a baby out of their respective car seats. Laurie placed Lucas on the ground and pointed in James' direction. He watched with a smile as Lucas scrambled across the grass and he knelt down to allow his son to barrel into his arms.

"Daddy, daddy, New baby," he squealed as he wrapped his little arms around James' neck.

"Hey Jimmy," he heard Robbie greet him as he moved towards the path that led to Luke and Noah's home. Georgie was fast asleep on Robbie's shoulder, with his thumb stuck possessively in his mouth.

"I didn't realize you guys went with Luke," James said trying to hide the worry that threatened to creep into his tone.

"I didn't want to go alone," Luke explained coming around the car with a tightly wrapped bundle in his arms. "Come on…let's get this little guy out of the cold."

"Where's Noah?" James asked once they were safely inside the house. He placed Lucas on the floor and let him run off closely followed by Laurie and Robbie who went to lay Georgie in the nursery to sleep.

"I don't know," Luke replied as he unwrapped the blanket that was keeping his son warm.

"He never made it?" James asked coming closer to see the baby. "Oh, Luke, he's beautiful."

"Isn't he?" Luke asked smiling proudly as he looked up at James. "Do you want to hold him?"

"Do you want to let go?" James teased as Luke handed the baby to him. "What's his name?"

"Landon Chase Snyder," Luke said proudly.

"Hey there, Landon," James said holding the baby in one arm while using the other to grasp the little hand that waved at him. "I'm your uncle James and I'm very glad to meet you."

Luke settled down on the arm of the couch and watched as James interacted with Landon. He never tired of watching James with kids; he was a natural at it and kids loved him. His eyes flittered to the door as his mind drifted to thoughts of Noah. He was beyond worried now, and he wondered if he should attempt again to call Noah's cell phone.

"I can't get a hold of Maddie either," James said as if he sensed Luke's concern. He looked up from dazzling blue eyes and met Luke's dark gaze head on. "You don't think…"

"No," Luke said shaking his head as he stood to take Landon into his arms again. "I mean we would have heard by now if something was wrong. Are you hungry? I made chili and cornbread for dinner, there's plenty if you want to join us. I'm starving."

James caught on to Luke's need to change the subject immediately. He shook his head and smiled as he ran a hand through his hair. "I could always go for a bowl of your famous chili. Want me to serve it up while you put the little guy to bed?"

"I don't want to let him out of my sight. He's so small, James."

"Well then just put him in the basinet and that way he can be in the dining room with us while we eat," James smiled. He knew how important those first few hours with the baby were. He was very glad that Luke was getting to experience it.

"That's a good idea," Luke said walking towards the basinet. "Boys," he called in the direction of the bedrooms, "It's time for dinner."

James headed to the kitchen and turned the stove on to warm the chili. He preheated the oven, and placed the cornbread inside to warm it as well. By the time he returned to the dining room, with a tray full of food, Luke was sitting at the table fussing over Landon while Laurie, Robbie and Lucas looked on. James shook his head and placed the tray down on the table, clearing his throat to get everyone's attention.

"Dinner is served," he said gesturing to the bowls of chili and plates of cornbread spread out over the tray. Everyone reached for a bowl except for Lucas who sat patiently waiting for his dad to serve him. Luke was just about to take a bite when the doorbell sounded.

"I'll get it," he said setting his spoon down. Landon picked that moment to start crying and Luke stopped to pick him up. "It's alright, baby, it was just the doorbell. There's nothing to be afraid of, I promise." He continued to rub Landon's back as he neared the door, stopping to pull it open. The motion brought with it a burst of cold air and he stepped aside to block the baby from the cold. "Hi, Jack," he smiled in greeting to his cousin. "You're just in time to meet the baby. Landon, this is your uncle Jack, you'll always be able to count on him no matter what."

"Landon, eh?" Jack said smiling as he peeked at the baby who was resting its' head against Luke's chest. "He's a tiny one," he commented fondly. "But I can already tell he'll be a heartbreaker."

"We're not even going to think about that right now, are we?" Luke asked his son as he patted him on the back. "It's too soon for heartbreaking just yet."

"Luke," Jack started clearing his throat.

"We're just about to have dinner; do you want to join us?" Luke asked heading in the direction of the dining room.

There was a knock on the door just as Jack was about to follow Luke. He turned telling Luke that he would get the door. "James wasn't answering the door," Margo said as she walked into the house. "Did you get a chance to," she stopped as Luke and James stood in the doorway. "Oh…he's here," she said looking at Jack who had a neutral expression on his face.

"What's going on?" James asked exchanging a look with Luke before turning his attention to the cops.

"I think you should sit down."

_December 19, 2013_

_I'll never forget the look on Luke's face. It was as if someone had come in and turned off the lights. Suddenly there was no color in his cheeks, and his eyes…his eyes were the worst. If not for the fact that he was clutching Landon so tightly I would have thought he had gone catatonic. It was awful…I felt so bad for him. _

_There was an accident on I-65…a five car pileup involving a eighteen wheeler. Noah's truck was a part of the pile. Noah never made it out of the car and Maddie…_

_None of us fared well with the news Jack and Margo had for us that night. It was the last thing we ever would have expected…and a terrible end to such a great day. Jimmy has spent every day since the news over at Luke's house. Neither of them can sleep, and every now and again I hear them crying until they can't cry anymore. I try to keep Lucas away from all of that, but sometimes it's hard. Laurie is devastated and unfortunately I don't know how to help him. I don't know how to help any of us through this but I am certainly going to try. I think our family has been through a lot of things but this…this really has taken its toll. I'm worried about Luke, and Jimmy. I wish I knew how to help them to live again._

_Right now they are both sleeping…finally, after the longest week of our lives, they passed out on the couch. Laurie and I have the kids so that they can rest. Lucas has been told not to go to his daddy for any reason right now. If he needs something he is supposed to ask me or Laurie and we will get it for him. Jimmy needs his rest, so does Luke. Today was hard…very hard._

_We buried Noah and Maddie today. It was hard to see the caskets sitting there side by side…they were closed, thank god they were closed. I don't think Jimmy or Luke could have handled seeing them lying there like that so still, so lifeless. The service was beautiful though. It's always an interesting thing to me…how do you think of something as sad as a funeral as beautiful? I always wonder that when people ask how was the funeral. What do they really expect you to say in response? It was sad…really sad._

_Everyone was there…the Colemans, the Snyders, the intermingling families…we were all there to say goodbye, and I'm sorry I am all over the place with this entry…I just, I'm at a loss for words. The service was nice, the repast was good, and Jimmy and Luke…they held it together pretty well in front of everyone. Graciously smiling, and thanking the visitors for their condolences but inside their hearts were breaking. I saw Luke teeter a little bit and wondered if I should rush to help him, but he grabbed on to the chair to prevent his fall. My heart was breaking too. IF someone were to ask me what the worst day of my life was, I could honestly say, without a shadow of a doubt that this was it._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_March 5, 2014_

_Happy new year…I know its three months in already but for us it seems like just the beginning. IT's been three months since the accident and it finally feels like things are getting back to normal…at least some semblance of it. Jimmy went back to work part time and he spends the rest of his time taking care of Georgie and Lucas. My nephews are his world right now. He dotes on them nonstop. Sometimes I think he's overcompensating, trying to make up for the fact that Maddie is gone…but his dad says it's okay. Taking care of the boys helps him to keep his sanity, and I think it also helps that Luke needs him a lot too. _

_Laurie and I do what we can to help. Luke said that the best way we could help was to take care of ourselves and graduate. He didn't want us to fall behind because of him. Jimmy pretty much agreed with him so we are trying to focus on school as best we can. We don't go out on weekends though. We insisted on helping out with the kids so that Jimmy and Luke can get a break. _

_I don't think Laurie doubts Luke's feelings for him anymore. He knows that he relies on him a lot and finds comfort in the fact that he is there. Laurie and Landon are Luke's peace of mind, and that fact is very evident every day. Laurie told me that Luke sleeps with the baby…which doesn't surprise me at all. Luke hasn't been able to sleep alone since the kidnapping five years ago. Today will be a hard one for Luke; its Noah's birthday, and I have a feeling that if it were up to him he would stay in bed all day. _

_He can't though because he's having company. About a month ago Laurie's uncle, Dr. Reid Oliver, finally contacted Luke, and after a few missed opportunities he was coming to Oakdale to have dinner with Luke and Laurie. Luke asked me and James to be there too, so while Lucas and Georgie are spending an evening with their grandfather, we'll be at the house. I am excited to meet Laurie's uncle…he's excited too. He hasn't seen him since he was seven, but he really likes him. In any case I hope that Dr. Olivier's visit makes today not such a bad day._

Luke breathed in deep, taking comfort in the aromas that filled his kitchen. Garlic, basil, and just a touch of paprika; all the essential spices in his famous lasagna recipe. He tasted the tomato sauce that simmered on the stove and added a dash of garlic to improve the taste. "You can never have too much Garlic," he said turning to face his son who was sitting on the island in his bouncer seat. The baby smiled a toothless grin as if he truly understood what his dad was saying. "I want this to be just right, Lan," he said checking on the noodles he had made fresh just that morning. "I mean this is going to be our first real dinner party without your dad, I want to make a good impression."

Landon laughed and clapped his hands as if Luke had said something amusing. Still the motion made Luke smile. He loved watching his baby grow. At three months old Landon was very aware of his surroundings and whenever Luke was close he would wave his arms and reach out for him, his eyes sparkling and his smile bright with recognition. Of the few people involved with Landon's everyday life he seemed to connect mostly with Luke, Laurie, James and Robbie.

"Is that your way of telling me not to worry?" Luke asked as he started laying the noodles in the dish. He made three layers of meat, cheese and sauce before placing it in the oven to cook. "I think I'm more nervous than your big brother is," he said going to pick up his son. "I mean he's a doctor after all."

As he listened to his dad, Landon buried his head in Luke's shoulder taking comfort in the scent that was all his daddy. Luke picked up his pacifier from the counter and rinsed it off before sticking it in Landon's mouth. He took comfort in the sucking sounds his baby was making even as he rubbed soothing circles on his back.

"Okay so dinner's cooking and dessert is cooling in the refrigerator and the house is clean. Do you think there's anything else we need to get done, Lan?" Landon lifted his head and looked his father in the eyes, blinking as he continued to suck on his pacifier. "Yeah, you're right," Luke said hugging him close. "Everything's fine. It's going to be okay, and I have nothing to worry about." The doorbell rang just as he pressed his forehead against the baby's. "Hmmmm" He said as he headed towards the door. "I wonder who that could be. Maybe it's your uncle James. Let's go see shall wee.

As he spoke he balanced his son against his hip and answered the door, his mouth slightly open ready to greet his brother except that it wasn't James who stood on his doorstep. "Uh…hello," He said as his eyes took in the stranger who looked back at him with piercing blue eyes.

"Are you Luke Snyder?"

"Yes," Luke said shifting the baby to his other arm so he could shake the man's hand. "I'm afraid you have one up on me though. You are?"

"Dr. Reid Oliver," the man replied shaking Luke's hand. "Laurie's uncle," He volunteered noticing the blank expression on Luke's face.

"Oh," Luke replied recovering from his shock. "Yes…yes of course. Please, come on in. It's nice to finally meet you."

"If I didn't know any better I'd think you weren't expecting me," Reid smirked as he entered the house. His nose immediately caught whiff of the tempting aromas coming from the kitchen.

"I was expecting you," Luke said as he closed the door. "Just three hours from now," he laughed nervously as he once again shifted the baby around. Landon was checking out the stranger as he looked around the living room.

"I was able to catch an earlier flight," the man explained turning to face Luke. "I hope that's not a problem."

"No, no problem at all," Luke quickly reassured him. "You must be tired though. Can I get you anything to eat or drink? You can have a seat wherever you'd like."

"You don't have to be so nervous around me," the man said smiling as he put down his bag. "I like your place by the way, it's really nice."

"Thank you," Luke said taking a deep breath. "Sorry for the jitters, I'm just not so used to company anymore I guess."

"I can understand that. I'm not too used to people myself."

"Oh and this is Landon," Luke said indicating the baby who was taking an interest to the new man sitting on the couch. Reid stood and came over to pat the baby on the back.

"Hey there, little guy. I bet you aren't as nervous as your daddy, are you? He's cute," he said looking up at Luke who had visibly relaxed. How old is he?"

"He'll be four months at the end of this month." Luke replied

"That's a fun age," Reid smiled. "May I?"

"Sure," Luke said as his son made the decision to go into the outstretched arms of the stranger. He stood back for a minute to watch as the man carefully held his son and marveled at the fact that Landon seemed comfortable there. "Looks like he likes you," Luke smiled fondly. Consider yourself lucky, when most people want to hold him he starts crying."

"My sister used to say I had a calming effect on infants," he explained even as Landon lifted a hand to press against his cheek. "I remember she used to wake me up at odd hours because I was the only one who could get Laurie to stop crying. And when I went away to medical school she made me promise to call so he could hear my voice…it always calmed him down."

"I'm sorry about your sister," Luke said softly as he continued to watch this man interact with Landon.

"Thanks," Reid said managing a sad smile. My condolences to you as well. How are you holding up?"

"Well Laurie and Lan have been a lot of help." Luke wrapped his arms around himself and hugged tightly as his thoughts briefly went to Noah. "It's his birthday today…so that's why I'm a little antsy. Do you want me to take him?" he asked, suddenly needing to have Landon in his grasp.

Reid handed the baby back over to his father and watched as Luke went to sit down on the couch. "I know we've just met and all," Reid said coming to join him, "But if you ever need to talk I tend to be a good listener…even when people think I'm not."

Luke laughed at the smirk on the man's face. "You're definitely an interesting guy, Dr. Oliver." He said as Landon started to wriggle around in his arms.

"Not a word people would use to describe me…and you can call me Reid."

"Going somewhere?" Reid asked minutes later when Luke appeared in the living room with the baby stroller.

"Well, I was going to ask you actually if you wouldn't mind going for a walk with me. I usually take Lan before he goes down for his nap. I'd understand if you didn't want to, I mean I know you must be tired from the flight."

"I wouldn't mind going with you," Reid said standing to grab his jacket. "Some fresh air will do me good after being on the plane all morning. Besides you can show me around a little bit if that's okay. Then perhaps you'll let me taste your lasagna it smells delicious."

"You sound like Laurie," Luke laughed. "I guess I know where he gets his appetite from now."

"How is he?" Reid asked as he followed Luke out the door. It's been years since I've actually seen him. I used to get the occasional Christmas card and I'd call him on his birthday…but then I lost touch with everyone. He and Eden were very close, and Matthew was a great guy too," He frowned as he thought about his sister and his brother-in-law. They were good people, and if Reid remembered anything about them it was how much they loved Laurie.

'He's a good kid," Luke replied pushing the stroller in front of him. "Very bright and gifted too. He paints all the time, and he's taking art courses at school. I think he's going to study art full time in college."

"I always knew the kid had talent," Reid smiled cheekily as he looked straight ahead. "I brought him his first paint set, and I think I still have some of his earlier paintings."

"Are you talking slabs of paint on paper made to look like the next great masterpiece," Luke smiled. "I have a lot of those between my sisters, a baby brother who also happens to be my godson, and another godson and some nieces and nephews here and there."

"Sounds like you come from a big family," Reid commented sticking his hands into his pockets. "Are we walking to the park?" he asked as they moved further away from the house.

"Just for a little bit," Luke nodded as he continued walking. "I try to take Lan out for a nice walk around the area. Most of this land belongs to my grandmother."

"It's really nice," Reid commented. "Did you grow up out here?"

"For the most part." Luke smiled fondly as they made their way to the small park where the faint sound of laughter could be heard. They found a bench in the middle of the park and settled down on it. Landon's stroller was situated between the two men who sat comfortably on either side of the bench. Luke's hands were in his lap as Reid rested his arm on the bench, turned slightly so he could look at Luke as they spoke. Landon watched the kids play around him, his eyes flitting from the right to the left as he took in all the excitement.

"Laurie's paintings were better than just globs of paint," Reid said referring to Luke's earlier question. "Somehow that kid was able to create actual pictures…it was amazing. I don't think I even knew how to draw a stick figure until I reached high school."

"Somehow I find that hard to believe," Luke commented his head tilted to the side as he examined this man who was a part of Laurie's life. "You know that picture in the living room, the one of the glorious sunset?"

"I was going to ask about it," Reid said thoughtfully. "It's a very impressive piece."

"A Laurence Gibson original," Luke smiled proudly. "He really has been such a help to me, not just in the past few months but in the time since we took him in…I can't imagine not having him here."

Reid offered a smile as he listened to Luke talk about his nephew. They spent the next thirty minutes trading stories about Laurie and his life. Luke told Reid things he didn't know about his nephew, and Reid filled Luke in on what Laurie was like before he was a teenager. They talked about the adventurous youth who was curious about anything and everything. It was obvious to Luke as he listened to Reid's tales of Laurie's childhood that he was very fond of his nephew. Time may have separated them for a while, but it did nothing to damage the affection he heard in Reid's voice.

"I better head back," he said forty-five minutes later. "The lasagna should be ready by now."

"Perfect," Reid said smiling as he stood beside him. "I'm starving."

Luke laughed as he pushed the stroller back towards the house. "I suppose I can give you a sample if it's finished," he said smiling for the first time it what seemed like ages. He wasn't sure why but he felt at ease with this man, there was no fear…just simple comfort. It was nice.

Two boys were climbing out of a car when they approached the house. Reid stopped to watch while Luke continued to walk the stroller up to the front step. "Hey guys," he greeted the two boys.

"Hey Luke," The boy with shaggy brown hair waved before turning his attention to the back door of the car. A boy of about four with a head full of red hair bounded out of the back seat and headed straight towards Luke and the baby.

"HI Uncle Luke!" the little boy greeted Luke who lifted him up into his arms and gave him a tight hug.

"Hey there, Lucas. How was your day?"

"Uncle Reid?" a voice caught his attention and Reid turned to see a tall young man standing before him. This one had violet eyes and hair as dark as midnight. To Reid he was the spitting image of his father, but the smile that crossed his lips was all Eden.

"I don't remember giving you permission to grow up," He smirked easily at the young man.

Laurie laughed easily and looked down at his jeans and sneakers. "I kinda couldn't help the growth spurt," he shrugged as he looked back up at his uncle. "I remember when I was shorter then you though."

Luke and Robbie watched from there vantage point as Reid pulled Laurie into a hug. Luke smiled and gestured for Robbie to follow him into the house. "Let's give them some time alone," he said as Robbie grabbed Landon's stroller. Luke let Lucas down once they were inside and left Laurie to check on dinner while he put Landon down for his nap.

Meanwhile outside Laurie and Reid pulled out of their hug and Reid stepped back to give his nephew the once over. "Okay, shall we see if you remember how this is done?" Reid winked at his nephew and tapped his lip with his finger. "Show me your fingers."

Laurie laughed, remembering all too well the game they used to play when he was younger. He held up both hands and watched with amusement as Reid examined each one, bending it forwards and backwards and testing the reflexes before moving on to the next one.

"Okay you've got all your fingers," he said once he was finished, and I would assume you have all your toes since you're standing here, right."

"Yes, sir, I'm very healthy."

"I can see that," Reid said admirably. "Luke's been taking very good care of you then?"

Laurie nodded and leaned against the car. "It's been rough the past few months but Luke has done his best keeping an eye on me and Landon. I help out when I can, but Luke insists that I continue to go to school and everything."

"That's not such a bad thing," Reid said bumping his shoulder fondly. "Education is important."

"I know," Laurie sighed. "It's just that Luke's gone through so much, and losing Noah was hard on him."

"I'm sure it was hard on you too," Reid remarked. "You lost another dad."

"Yeah," Laurie said pushing his weight off the car. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and waited for Reid to do the same before starting to walk. "It was weird," he said turning to his uncle as they continued down the path, "he was there that morning. We were talking, and everything was good. Luke was happy, I was happy and Noah…we were all joking and telling stories." Laurie smiled fondly at the memory. "They were supposed to go to Greece in November…but they didn't go."

"OH?" Reid asked concerned by his nephew's sudden shift in focus. They stopped at the end of the road and sat down, their arms wrapped around their knees as Reid waited for Laurie to continue. "What happened?" he prompted.

"They didn't want to be too far away from home when Landon was born," Laurie explained. "And I was glad because I don't like planes. I was scared of them getting on the plane."

"That's an understandable fear, Laurie, especially after what happened to your parents."

"I still miss them too. But I feel like my sadness is smaller compared to Luke's. I mean he doesn't have anyone to be there for him now. James helps when he can, but James is mourning too and he has two sons to take care of plus RJ. Luke has me and the baby…he sleeps with him."

"Why?" Reid asked curious about the man who was watching after his nephew.

"Well a lot of bad stuff went down a few years ago…Luke doesn't like sleeping alone. And up until three months ago he never had to; Noah was always there." Laurie frowned and shook his head before focusing his gaze on his uncle once more. "Was he alright with you today?"

It seemed like a strange question, but Reid could tell that Laurie was serious. "He was a little nervous, but nothing out of the ordinary. We spent a great deal of time talking while he showed me around. We walked Landon to the park, and he promised me a taste of that delicious lasagna he's cooking in there."

Laurie laughed and smiled at his uncle, the light breeze lifting his bangs off his face momentarily before letting them fall. "You got him to agree to give you a sample? That's good. It means he feels comfortable around you."

"Your grief is not smaller than anyone else's, okay?" Reid said his tone serious and stern as he placed a hand on his nephew's shoulder. "I need you to understand that, because if I am certain of anything it's that Luke wouldn't want you to minimize your feelings. It's a very admirable trait though. You're a lot like your mother in that aspect. She was much better at this type of thing than I am."

"You're not so bad at it yourself, Uncle Reid," Laurie bumped their shoulders together and smiled. "I am very well aware of how cranky you can be…I'm sure it hasn't changed from when I was a kid. But, you have a big heart and I'm glad Luke found you. I understand now that he wasn't trying to get rid of me. He actually wants me here…and now you can be a part of our family too."

"Is that your way of saying you want me to stay?" Reid teased with a wink.

"You will stay…won't you?" Laurie asked his eyes wide with hope. The expression on his face caused Reid to smile as it reminded him of the bright eyed boy he used to know.

"Well I am growing weary of the traveling," Reid said honestly, his gaze locked on his nephew who was holding his breath in anticipation. "And I think we've missed enough years…I'd like to get to know you again. Are you planning on going to school here?"

"Well, I don't know actually," Laurie said with a sigh. "I mean…I want to stay close for Luke, because he needs me here. "I got into this great art school in Chicago though…and my teacher seems to think I should go there."

"Chicago's not too far away you know."

"I know," Laurie sighed. "I applied to the school before everything happened, and I just…I don't want to disappoint Luke."

"If Luke had someone here to take care of him would you go?"

"What do you mean?" Laurie asked a frown crossing his features.

"Well, I've already learned that Luke has a pretty big family so that's not really what you're concerned about. You're worried about him being in the house without you. You don't want him to be alone right?

"Yeah. I mean, he's going to need a lot of help with Landon, and I know he wouldn't do anything to hurt the baby, it's just he will spend so much time taking care of him and everyone else that he will neglect himself. And if I'm going to be in Chicago during the week I want to know he's okay."

"He will be," Reid said squeezing Laurie's shoulder. "You just decide what you want to do about school, and I will take care of the rest."

"Hey there you guys are." Both men turned just in time to see Robbie coming towards them.

"Hey RJ," Laurie said standing. "I want you to meet my uncle. Uncle Reid, this is RJ My best friend." Laurie smiled warmly at Robbie who offered Reid his hand.

"So what is the RJ short for?" Reid asked raising an eyebrow.

"It's Robert James, sir. "But most people call me Robbie."

"Robbie it is. And you can call me Reid."

"Okay," Robbie replied with a smile. He ran his hand through his shaggy hair and looked at Laurie. "Luke wanted me to find you guys. He said something about sampling the lasagna."

"OH, good," Reid said patting his nephew on the shoulder. "I'm starving." Robbie watched the man walk away before turning his attention to Laurie who was grinning widely.

"He seems really cool," he remarked stepping forward to take a hold of Laurie's hand.

"Yeah, I'm glad Luke tried to find him for me."

"I can tell," Robbie laughed. "Ready to eat?" Laurie nodded and together they followed Reid, who was already making his way to the house.


	6. Chapter 6

Luke felt a sense of peace as he placed the salad bowl on the table and took his seat beside Laurie. There was warmth in the room that hadn't been there for a few months now. As Luke passed around the lasagna and the garlic bread he couldn't help but marvel at how nice it felt to laugh again. There was much chatter going around the table as everyone filled their plates and sipped from their glasses. Laurie and Robbie filled everyone in on their school day, while James and Reid struck up a conversation about medicine and the brain; a subject both loved deeply. Luke was inclined to just listen as he kept an eye on Lucas who still didn't seem to like using utensils. Georgie and Landon were asleep in the nursery, though Luke kept the baby monitor within reach just in case the boys stirred during the meal.

Reid surprised himself with how comfortable he felt in this setting. Usually not one for small talk, he was finding it effortless to talk to James, just as earlier it had been easy to speak with Luke. He didn't mind the questions he was being asked and actually found that he liked the psychologist. As he enjoyed his food and listened to the conversations around him he began to think that this move had been the right one.

"How does it feel to be back in the states?" James asked drawing Reid's attention back to the conversation. He helped himself to another piece of lasagna, and took a bite, chewing thoughtfully before answering James question.

"I have to admit it's almost like being in another world, or another time," He said sincerely. "Sometimes we don't realize how good we have it here in America until we see how desolate it is in the third world countries. Things that are luxuries to us such as food, water and shelter aren't even options for others in war-torn countries or places hit by disaster. It's definitely an eye opener."

The table grew silent as Reid spoke about his experiences overseas working with Doctors Without Borders. He spoke about the floods in Nigeria, and the breakout of Chlorea across Africa. Food was forgotten as he spoke of the violence and the fear that seemed to run rampant throughout the villages, and it broke Luke's heart to think that even with all this organization did there were many who were left untreated. There were so many stories of casualties and triumphs…so many tales that needed to be heard.

"Wow," Luke said when there was a break in the conversation. "Your stories are incredible…I think everyone should hear them. People need to know what it's like; they should know why this is important and what they can do to help."

"That's a good idea, Luke," James piped up. "Maybe you should write a book, or film a documentary or both. You can use Reid's stories as your basis."

"I don't know," Luke shook his head as he stood to begin clearing away the plates. "I don't think I'd be able to do it justice."

"Are you kidding," Robbie added his voice to the discussion. "I agree with Jimmy, it's a great idea and you are the perfect one to do it Luke. You have such a beautiful writing style and you feel your words."

"You write?" Reid asked his interest piqued.

"Yeah," Luke admitted with a shrug. "It's no big deal…I actually haven't written much lately. Not since…the accident," he said his voice soft as he spoke."

"Which is more reason why you should do it," James replied his voice just as soft. Reid watched the exchange thoughtfully; it was obvious to him that there was a connection between these two men. He was further convinced when Luke just nodded and disappeared into the kitchen with the empty plates.

"I'd be willing to do it," Reid said upon Luke's return. "If you're up to it. Maybe it could be therapeutic for both of us."

"Well," Luke shrugged his shoulders hesitantly. "I don't know. I'm not that good of a writer…not for something like this."

"I don't think you give yourself enough credit, Luke," James said taking a sip of his drink. "It's been a while since you wrote anything just for you…and as you pointed out Reid's stories are the perfect outlet for you."

"And like you said, the stories need to be told," Laurie added. People should know what all the doctors give up to go over there to these countries. It's life altering for sure."

"You inspired me to write, Luke," Robbie told him sincerely. "I can only hope that one day I will write as good as you do."

Luke smiled at his family's attempts to get him back into the writing game. He appreciated their support, and he was touched that they had so much faith in him. He had spent so much time in the last few years writing for Noah that he wasn't certain if he could write anything else.

"Can I think about it?" he asked turning his attention to Reid.

"Of course you can," Reid said with a shrug of his shoulders. "It's just an idea, nothing is set in stone yet," he said smiling gently at Luke.

"If you don't like the idea, it's alright," James piped up. "I don't want to pressure you into anything, Luke."

"No, no it's not that, James. It's a great idea. I just need to think about it a little. I'm not saying no…just give me some time."

James nodded a smile touching his lips. A baby's cry could be heard through the baby monitor at that moment, and Luke and James headed into the nursery to check on their respective child.

"You guys ready for dessert?" Luke asked returning to the dining room with Baby Landon in his arms.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Reid said patting his stomach. "You know if you cook like this all the time I could really be urged to stay."

Everyone chuckled as Luke settled Landon in his chair and disappeared into the kitchen to warm a bottle and bring out dessert for everyone. During the latter part of the evening Reid continued to tell stories about his trip abroad, mesmerizing everyone with his tales and adventures.

"Okay I think that's our cue to leave," James said noticing the time as Lucas crawled into his lap and promptly fell asleep. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Reid," he said standing and extending his hand to the doctor who gladly took it.

"It was nice meeting you too, James. And you as well Robbie."

Robbie smiled and hugged Laurie good bye before gathering baby Georgie into his arms. "Good night, Luke…I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Dinner was great," James said giving Luke a lingering hug. "You okay?"

Luke nodded, kissing James and Lucas on the cheek before stepping away from them. "I'm fine. Thanks for coming."

James held his gaze for a long moment before nodding and turning to leave. While Luke tended to Landon, Laurie and Reid walked James and Robbie to the door, each of them carrying a sleeping child in their arms. By the time they returned to the living room Luke was humming softly to Landon as he rocked him to sleep.

"Tonight went well," He said smiling at Laurie and Reid even as his hand rubbed circles along his baby's back. "I'm glad you could come, Dr. Oliver."

"Please, call me Reid," Reid smiled as he watched the man with the baby. "Thank you for opening up your home to me, Luke. I hope it's not too much trouble."

"No…not at all," Luke admitted with a smile. "I think Landon and I are going to head off to bed though…it's been a long day."

"Good night, Luke." Laurie said coming forward to pat Landon on the back. "Good night little brother," he said kissing the infant on the head.

"Don't stay up too late, you have school tomorrow," Luke warned.

"I won't," Laurie smiled and hugged Luke close. Landon let out a laugh as he was squished between

His daddy and his big brother. "Alright alright I can take a hint," Laurie laughed stepping back. "Thank you, Luke…for everything."

"You don't need to thank me," Luke smiled tired. "See you in the morning."

Laurie watched Luke walk off singing to the baby as he headed to their bedroom. Reid stepped up beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Tired yet?" he asked giving Laurie's shoulder a squeeze.

"A little," Laurie admitted. "But I don't want to go to sleep."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm afraid I'll wake up and you won't be here after all."

"I'm here," Reid said turning one side of his mouth up. "We won't lose touch again, Laurie. I won't let it happen. You have school tomorrow…and I have to sleep off some jetlag if I can."

"Okay, good night, Uncle Reid."

Reid smiled easily as Laurie wandered off to his bedroom. He turned out the remaining lights and retired to the guestroom. It didn't take him long to shed his clothes and fall into bed. The jetlag was indeed catching up with him, and he was out before his head even hit the pillow.

Reid was already up and moving by the time Luke made it to the kitchen, intent on preparing a bottle for Landon. Luke leaned against the doorframe momentarily to watch him sitting at the island drinking a cup of coffee while reading the morning paper. He wasn't quite sure what to think of this man, or the fact that he just seemed to fit. He hadn't really known what to expect upon meeting Laurie's uncle, but he had thought there would be some apprehension or hesitation about having another man in his home. As it turned out that wasn't the case, not even a little bit.

Standing there watching him he could at least admit to himself that the man intrigued him. He was curious about Reid, and his life overseas. He wanted to know more about the man who gave up his position as a world renowned surgeon to help those less fortunate in countries torn apart by disaster and war. The stories Reid shared over dinner had touched Luke deeply, and he did really think the tales needed to be shared with others.

"Good morning?" Reid's voice drew him out of his thoughts and he glanced up to see that Reid was looking at him. "How did you sleep?"

Luke smiled as he moved further into the kitchen setting Landon down in his bouncer seat. "I slept well, thank you," He said as he moved to pull down a mug for coffee. He fixed it the way he liked it, aware that there were eyes watching him as he turned to take a sip. "Did Laurie get off to school okay?" he asked putting his mug down and moving to grab a bottle out of the fridge.

"Yes he did. And James wants you to call him when you get a free moment. He took George and Lucas to their grandparent's house. Lucas isn't feeling well today it seems."

"Oh," Luke said frowning. "I would have looked after them."

"When I told James you were still sleeping he decided you needed your rest," Reid explained taking another sip from his mug. "Besides I'm sure you have your hands full already with this little guy," he nodded towards Landon who was trying to move his head as if he could somehow locate his daddy that way.

"He's a good baby," Luke smiled fondly as he looked at his son. "He actually let me sleep last night, didn't you little man?" Landon smiled, his bright blue eyes shining as he looked at his daddy. Reid hid a smile behind his coffee mug as he admired the scene unfolding before him. He wouldn't admit it but there was something endearing about watching Luke interact with the kid. He was reminded of a time almost eighteen years ago, when his nephew was small. He had doted on the little guy, never feeling burdened when his sister and Brother-in-law wanted a break. Laurie had been a good baby, sleeping though the night and never causing a fuss when Reid needed to study. He remembered those days fondly.

"I'll do it," Luke's voice pulled Reid out of his thoughts.

"What?" he asked not sure what Luke was referring to.

"The project," Luke clarified as he sipped on his coffee. "It's been a while since I wrote anything strictly for myself, and I think your stories are a great foundation. I won't even have to use your name if you would rather I didn't. I can create a fictional character that would just personify you. Wait..." he stopped suddenly noticing the amused smile on Reid's face. "Are you laughing at me?"

"No," Reid chuckled, "I'm not laughing at you, Luke."

"Well, you're not laughing with me, because I'm not laughing," Luke said crossing his arms across his chest.

Reid slipped off the stool and stood in front of Luke, placing his hands on either of Luke's wrists. He uncrossed Luke's arms taking down his defenses. He let go of his wrist, placing one hand beneath Luke's chin, lifting his head slightly to make eye contact.

"I would never laugh at you, Luke," he said sincerely. "And I understand that you're scared and unsure. But know this; I've got your back. I'm not going to let you fall, Luke," his hand touched Luke's back as if to make his point. "I've got you." He stepped away to give Luke room to breathe but still kept his gaze locked on him. "I just think it's adorable…your enthusiasm for this project, even though I know you're also scared and apprehensive about it. I think it will be good, how can it not? James, Robbie and Laurie were all very free with their praise last night, and with me telling the stories…well needless to say I think we'll make a great team."

Luke was taken aback by Reid's admission. He was also conflicted with his feelings. Up until today there were only two men who could calm him in such a way as Reid did; Noah and James. Why did this man have such an effect on him? He tried to dismiss the thoughts invading his mind, but every time he looked into Reid's eyes he was sent into a tailspin.

"I'm sorry."

"About what?" Reid smiled allowing Luke to know that all was forgiven.

"So…It's a go then?"

"It's a go."

Before Luke could utter another word Landon let out a cry as if to remind the men that he was in the room too. Luke and Reid looked at each other and chuckled, Reid taking a last sip from his coffee mug as Luke went to tend to the baby. Reid leaned against the island and watched as Luke took the baby into his arms. He immediately started to pat the baby's back, his hand moving in circular motions as he started to walk around the island. Reid poured himself another cup of coffee and moved around the kitchen to make Luke something to eat. There was a comfortable silence in the kitchen, broken only by Landon's occasional sounds and the clinking of dishes. Luke found it very comforting, and he wondered again how it was possible that it was Reid Oliver, a relative stranger, who brought out these feelings in him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

April 20, 2014

When you're a kid you have nothing but time; time to eat, to sleep, to play, and time to just be a kid. There are no worries, no concerns and no decisions to be made. All the hard stuff is left to the grownups…in short life is good. That is until you hit high school and you start to realize that there just isn't enough time in the day to do what you want to do. Time doesn't stand still long enough for you to feel accomplished…well that is unless you use that time wisely. It just isn't that easy to do.

I'm realizing a lot about time as the end of the school year approaches. I can hardly believe that in a month I will be a high school graduate. Laurie and I have been going to graduation rehearsal for the past two weeks, and just last month we retook our SAT's and finalized our plans for college. School takes up a lot of our time, and when we're not busy with that we're usually taking care of our families.

Laurie has spent a lot of time catching up with his uncle. I can't believe he's been here for more than a month already. It seems like yesterday we were eating lasagna with him at Luke's house . Now I can't imagine not having him here. It's especially great for Laurie. There is a light in his eyes that hasn't been there since his parents' death. I think he finally feels like his family is complete. He has Luke and Landon, and that's great for him, and now he has his uncle too.

I think Reid being here has benefited Luke as well. They've been working on their project for about a month now and it's coming along. Laurie says that there are many nights when he swears his uncle and Luke don't get any sleep at all. They seem to be getting along fairly well though; not just on a professional level, but a personal one as well. It's not unusual for Laurie and I to come home only to find Reid lounging on the couch with a book on his lap while Luke is sitting on the floor playing with Landon as they listen to Reid read. Their friendship is unfolding so naturally. So much so that Luke invited him to stay at the house. I know he did that for Laurie's benefit. I don't think my boyfriend wants to live without either of them, and he loves having a family again.

Speaking of relationships, I think Laurie and I are stalled, but not because we want to be. Every so often we are able to sneak in a kiss or two, but right now it's important for us to be the supportive best friends who can't wait to get through this crazy month. I have a valedictorian speech to write and I have no idea what to say. Laurie has a portfolio to put together for his senior project, and he has been painting up a storm. He wants to come out to Reid, and I need to come out to my brother. Neither of us has made a move, nor have we necessarily thought about it. We know who we are to each other and that seems to be all that matters at the moment.

Luke has been a great source of support. He's always available to answer any of our questions and he addresses our concerns immediately. He told me I had nothing to worry about where Laurie is concerned. If we are meant to be a complete couple we will be. We just need time to figure things out. I think we'll have that over the summer. In just a few short weeks we will be done with high school for good. It feels great, and terrifying at the same time. I am not sure what I will do without the structure and the plans. In any case it's Sunday and we're going to have a party to celebrate Laurie's birthday. He's officially eighteen today. I'm going to go see if I can rouse him with a kiss…I'll let you know how that goes.

Luke rested his back against the chair as he typed away on his keyboard. He was listening intently to Reid who sat above him on the couch. This was their favorite place to relax. After a month Luke was more than comfortable sitting around with Reid. At the moment it was something he got to do often, but that would soon change when Reid started his job at Memorial In a couple of weeks. Two weeks ago Reid had accepted a job at the hospital. He was the new Head of Neurology and Luke could tell he was very pleased with his position. As great an experience as the Doctors without Borders had been, his passion, his heart belonged in the operating room, cutting into brains. During contract negotiations he insisted that his schedule needed to be flexible and he would not work weekends unless completely necessary. Luke was shocked to realize that he would actually miss having Reid around the house every day.

For weeks now they worked diligently on their project, talking into the wee hours of the morning, and sometimes not sleeping at all. Luke was determined to make this the best book it could be, and Reid was very forthcoming with his stories and memories. Though they spent a lot of time talking about the story, it didn't take much for their conversations to veer onto a more personal level. At the moment as Luke typed, Reid was telling him how he planned to fix up the Neurology department at the hospital. He was thinking of proposing a state of the art facility that would put Oakdale on the map for sure. Luke was intrigued by the idea, and was typing furiously as he tried to capture Reid's every word for his detailed notes.

"Do you want me to get that?" Reid asked even as Luke placed his laptop to the side of him and stood.

"No, I got it," he replied referring to the doorbell. "Hey, Robbie," he greeted with a smile. "What brings you over so bright and early?"

"It's not too early is it?" Robbie asked running a nervous hand through his hair. "Hi Reid," he said waving at the man over Luke's shoulder.

"Good morning Robbie," Reid greeted warmly. He liked his nephew's friend; he thought he was a very bright kid.

"Laurie's still sleeping," Luke informed him as he stepped aside to let Robbie enter.

"Jimmy and the kids are sleeping too," Robbie laughed. "I think it's going to be a lazy Sunday for all. Is it okay if I go wake him up?" he asked nodding towards Laurie's bedroom.

"Be my guest," Luke said flourishing to accentuate his point. "I think you know the way to his room by now."

"Just tell him there's food cooking," Reid said returning to his spot on the couch..

"Reid," Luke exclaimed indignantly.

"What?" Reid said innocently. "It's true isn't it?"

"That is so not the point," Luke laughed. Robbie smiled and shook his head at the two of them before excusing himself to enter Laurie's bedroom.

His eyes immediately fell on the bed as he closed the door and leaned against it. Laurie lay on his back with the sheet covering his lower body. One hand rested on his broad chest while the other was sprawled out on the bed. Laurie's head was turned to the side, his black bangs falling in his face as his even breaths caused his chest to rise and fall. Robbie smiled and moved closer to the bed intent on brushing the bangs out of Laurie's eyes. He was beautiful, and Robbie still couldn't believe he was his.

Ever so carefully he sat on the bed, reaching out his fingers to brush away fine black strands that promptly fell back into place. He stretched out beside Laurie, moving as close as he could without waking him, and watched him for a moment. There was something very intimate about watching the man he loved sleeping. He smiled just thinking about that; Laurie was no longer a boy. He was a man…a handsome, talented, and capable adult; and Robbie loved him with all his heart.

His hand softly caressed Laurie's cheek as he leaned in to brush his lips with a gentle kiss. Laurie's lips were warm and welcoming, and Robbie's heart quickened when he felt pressure against his own. Their lips moved together as Laurie shifted, his arm snaking around Robbie's waist pulling him closer, deepening the embrace.

"That's quite the wake up call," Laurie said his voice laced with sleep as his forehead pressed against Robbie's.

"Happy birthday," Robbie whispered, his eyes still closed as he tried to regain some semblance of control. It was quickly becoming apparent that Laurie had the ability to turn him into jelly.

Laurie captured his lips momentarily in another sweet kiss before pulling away completely. "Thank you," he said rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Do you feel any different?" Robbie asked shyly.

"I'm an old man now," Laurie sighed heavily.

"Laurie," Robbie laughed easily as he popped his boyfriend in the shoulder. "Don't be cute."

"Ouch," Laurie laughed as he rubbed his shoulder. "Not so hard RJ," he teased. "I have to paint with this arm." Robbie stuck out his tongue and Laurie promptly kissed him before pulling them both into a seated position on the bed.

"So how do you feel…really?" Robbie asked seriously.

I feel good," Laurie replied a smile crossing his lips as he reached back to rub his neck. "I feel like I'm the luckiest guy in the world right now. I mean I have you," he took Robbie's hand into his and squeezed it tightly. "I have a family again, that includes my uncle, and the world is at my feet RJ. Today is the beginning of the rest of my life…of our lives."

Robbie nodded and smiled as he looked into Laurie's sparking eyes. He felt the same way, and his boyfriend was right. Today was the start of the rest of their lives…a very fitting one.

"Hey there sleepyhead," Luke greeted as the boys entered the kitchen some time later. Reid looked up from where he was feeding Landon and smiled at his nephew and Robbie.

"I knew he'd get up for food," Reid winked as he spooned eggs into Landon's open mouth.

"I forgot to mention that part," Robbie laughed at the puzzled expression on Laurie's face. "Reid said I could get you up by telling you breakfast was cooking," he explained with a shake of his head.

"Ha, very funny, Uncle Reid," Laurie chuckled. "I am hungry though…is the food ready?"

Luke and Reid exchanged an amused glance before Luke focused on the bacon he was frying. "Your birthday brunch is just about done."

"He's made enough food to feed an army," Reid informed them as he wiped Landon's mouth with a napkin.

"With you two in the house? Are you kidding me?" Luke teased. "This food will probably be gone before Wednesday at the rate you two eat."

"That's being generous," Reid quipped back. "I think it will be gone by tomorrow."

"I guess I should take it as a compliment then," Luke flipped the bacon in the pan before moving to check the food in the oven. "You must like my cooking."

Robbie and Laurie just stood back and listened as Reid and Luke continued to banter back and forth. IT was so natural. Anyone who didn't know them would have thought they'd known each other much longer than a month and a half.

"Here, Landon you want some," Reid asked dangling a crispy strip of bacon in front of him.

Landon clapped his hands, grinning his toothless grin as he reached for the proffered treat. His small hands were just about to grasp it when it was pulled out of his reach.

"Reid, you can't give him that," Luke said popping the bacon into his mouth. His baby cried out in protest, pouting out his lips as he glanced up at him. "Have you been giving him bacon behind my back?"

"Who me?" Reid asked feigning innocence. "Of course not," He replied even as he winked at the baby.

"You're terrible," Luke laughed even as he handed Landon a soft piece of bread to gnaw on. Reid laughed along with him as he swiped another piece of bacon off the plate. James arrived with his sons a few minutes later and everyone settled down at the table to eat. As the birthday boy, Laurie sat at the head of the table with Reid to his left and Robbie to his right. Luke sat beside Robbie with Baby Landon in his high chair beside him. Lucas sat beside the baby while James sat at the foot of the table with his sons on either side of him. The menu consisted of all Laurie's favorites, from egg, sausage and cheese casserole and French toast, to Dutch Potato Salad and an assortment of meats and cheeses for sandwiches. Reid hadn't been kidding when he said Luke made enough food to feed a small army.

Luke couldn't help but smile as he looked around at everyone having a good time. Even the kids seemed to be having fun as they stuffed their mouths full with sticky sweets. Georgie managed to get more syrup on his face then made it into his mouth, and James used sneaky tactics to talk his eldest son out of wanting more French toast. Reid, who had been watching James with his kids, told stories about when Laurie was a small child. The tales made Laurie blush, but he laughed along with everyone else, and Luke could see the pride in his gaze as he listened to his uncle. The obvious affection between Reid and Laurie warmed his heart and he knew he had made the right decision trying to bring the two of them together.

"You painted the wheels of his car," Robbie asked, his eyes glistening with laughter at one particular story Reid had just told. "And you didn't kill him," He asked his gaze falling on Reid.

"He was four," Reid smirked as he remembered finding his young nephew sitting by his car with a look of concentration on his face as he swiped a brush coated in blue paint onto the steel of his brand new tires.

"You said you were going to paint the car, I just wanted to help," Laurie laughed and shook his head. "I can remember that. You did look like you wanted to kill me for a minute there."

"I think I scared you with the look on my face," Reid remarked. "You burst into tears, then I picked you up-"

"And you were covered in paint!" Laurie shook his head as a grin spread across his face. "We ended up having ice cream that day right? And you never told mom how the paint got on your tires."

"It made for good blackmail material for later," Reid affirmed softly.

"Daddy can I paint your tires?" Lucas asked looking at his father.

"NO," everyone chimed at once causing Lucas to look around stunned and confused by the sudden chorus. He was further confused by the laughter that followed the silence. The laughter was contagious as it infected Landon and Georgie as well. Lucas looked at his father who just ruffled his hair and tickled him causing him to laugh too. It was a good afternoon for all.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

There was a solemn silence as they walked through the rows of gravestones. Laurie led the pack, his eyes seeking out the marker he knew so well. He stopped when he reached his destination, his hands in his pockets as he knelt down beside the grave. He moved his hand over the smooth stone, feeling the letters etched there as he wiped away the debris. A sad smile crossed his lips, a complete contradiction to the tear that slipped down his cheeks. This was a yearly ritual for him. It was the only time he allowed himself to visit here. He was glad that this time he didn't have to do it alone. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see his Uncle Reid kneeling down beside him. Robbie and Luke stood off to the side, close enough to offer support, but far enough away to ensure privacy. They watched Reid gently wipe away Laurie's tears with one flick of his fingers before both men turned to pay their respect to those they lost.

It was only after some time had passed that Luke and Robbie stepped forward, both reaching out to rest a hand on bent shoulders. Two pairs of eyes, one of violet the other of blue, turned to face them before their owners stood to their feet. Luke wasn't sure if it was instinct or pure impulse, but he stepped forward and wrapped Reid into a hug, even as Robbie did the same for Laurie. Luke rested his chin on Reid's shoulder as he felt the man's arms encircle his waist, accepting the hug. More silence followed the gesture, a soft gentle breeze lifting hair off of foreheads and filling the four men with a calm sense of peace.

Open this one first," Robbie said handing Laurie a long square box. "It's from me and Jimmy."

Laurie took the package and sat it on his lap, carefully unwrapping the paper as Luke, Robbie, and Reid looked on. James, who had stayed behind while the others went to the cemetery, had stepped out for a moment promising to return before it was time for the cake and ice cream. Georgie and Landon were sleeping soundly while Lucas bounced on the heels of his feet as he watched Laurie open gifts.

"Oh wow, RJ," Laurie exclaimed as he pulled out the wooden box. "This is incredible. I don't even know if I want to use it, it's so nice."

"You have to use them," Robbie laughed. "Jimmy and I had it custom made because we know you love to paint, and you're so good at it…so now you have all the brushes and an assortment of colors and such to use."

"Thank you," Laurie said putting the gift aside to give Robbie a hug. "For everything."

"Open this next, Laurie," Luke said moments later, handing him another nicely wrapped package. This one felt heavy and he ran his hand over it trying to guess what might be inside. "Just open it," Luck chuckled, crossing his arms in front of him as he watched his foster son peel at the paper. He had thought very long and hard about the best gift for him, especially when Graduation would be right around the corner. He probably figured that he should get something Laurie both needed and would enjoy.

"It's a messenger bag," Laurie announced when he finally had the package opened. "It's really heavy though."

"Looks like there's something else in there," Reid said over Laurie's shoulder. He reached out a hand to open the clasp of the expensive bag and Laurie gasped in shock looking up at Luke with a beaming smile.

"Is this what I think it is?" he asked even as he pulled the laptop out of the bag and opened it up. The motor purred as the machine came to life and the welcome screen appeared. Laurie smiled as he clicked on the icon which bore his name and everyone watched as the desktop came up quickly displaying a wealth of icons.

"I think I remembered everything you would need for your classes," Luke said a pleased smile on his lips. "You're all set for school…and I have no doubt that you will utilize the art programs to the best of your ability."

"Wow I don't even know what to say," Laurie said his fingers running over the brand new keyboard as he looked up at the man who had come to mean so much to him. "You've already done so much for me, Luke…this is just, far too generous. Thank you."

"Luke always gives good gifts," Robbie chimed in, even as he scooted closer to have a look at the computer. Laurie handed it to him and stood to give Luke a hug.

"Are you up for one more present," Reid asked after Laurie had opened smaller gifts from the rest of his extended family.

"You didn't have to get me anything, Uncle Reid. You being here is more than enough of a present."

"I think you'll like this one," Reid insisted. He handed Laurie a small rectangular package and waited for him to open it.

National Geographic DVDs," Laurie said looking up at his uncle for explanation. He wasn't ungrateful, he loved learning about different countries and the animals there. He was just curious about why his uncle had chosen to give him these.

"There are enough DVDs for you to watch when you have time," Reid explained. "You'll need to brush up on your history and such by the end of July."

"Why."

Instead of answering Reid handed him an envelope and watched as Laurie broke the seal.

Luke, who had stepped out to check on Landon, returned just in time to hear Laurie's shocked exclamations. You're going to take me to Africa? Really? Did you know about this" Laurie turned to Luke who smiled and nodded.

"Since you'll be going to school soon, I wanted to find something we could do together…just the two of us before you left," Reid explained. "I remember how much you loved National Geographic when you were younger, and I talked it over with Luke…if you're up to it, those tickets will take us to Africa for three weeks. We'll get back the week before you need to leave for school. Are you up for it?"

"Most definitely," Laurie said excitedly. "Thanks Uncle Reid."

"I'm back," James announced as he entered the house closing the door behind him.

"Daddy!" Lucas exclaimed running over to hug his father's legs.

"Hey champ," James laughed tousling his son's hair with his free hand.

"Is that for me? Laurie asked indicating the package James held in his hand.

"Yep, special delivery from my dad and stepmother," James replied handing the package over.

"How is Grandmother, James?" Luke asked as he watched Laurie tear into the elegantly wrapped gift.

"She's doing well," James replied. "Today it's her turn to play nursemaid."

"Is your dad still feeling under the weather?" Luke frowned concern clear in his voice.

"It's just a virus…nothing too serious," James replied with a shrug of his shoulders. "Lucinda just likes to fuss."

"Don't I know it," Luke smiled shaking his head at the thought of his grandmother fluffing pillows and checking temperatures. He didn't think anyone would believe that the great Lucinda Walsh was alright with catering to her husband's every wish, but in truth for the past few years that's exactly what she preferred.

"Hold the phone," Reid said catching everyone's attention. "Your grandmother," He said pointing at Luke, "Is married to his father?"

"Yep, for five years now," Luke said smiling widely. "It took us by surprise too."

"So you're technically Luke's uncle?" Reid asked raising his eyebrow at James.

"Something like that," James replied with a laugh. "You've been here just over a month and you don't know the twisted family history?" He teased. "I guess you have a lot to learn."

"I guess I do," Reid said settling down on the arm of the couch.

"It gets confusing but everyone's really great, Uncle Reid."

"I'm sure you'll have the family down pat by the time Thanksgiving rolls around," Luke mused.

"And it will be your turn to carve the Hubbard squash," Robbie chimed in.

"A Hubbard what?" Reid asked looking to Luke for an explanation.

"Squash," Luke explained. "It's a Snyder tradition. We have to use a saw to cut into it."

Reid looked quizzically at Luke before turning his gaze to Laurie who was examining his birthday present. "Your family is quite strange, Laurence," he smirked.

Laurie laughed. "I know…but I love them, and they're your family now too. You'll come to love them as much as I do."

"I had a good time," Laurie smiled at his boyfriend who was leaning against the door. After cake and ice cream the family had settled down to watch movies. James had already left with Georgie, and Robbie was bringing Lucas home with him. At the moment Lucas was saying good bye to Landon who was wriggling around in Luke's arms.

"It was a lot of fun," Robbie agreed. You're uncle's confused face was definitely a highlight."

"Yeah," Laurie laughed. "I don't know that anything has ever truly confused him before today."

"Well that's the simple part of the family tree," Robbie shook his head and looked down at the envelope he held in his hand. He was suddenly feeling nervous about giving this to him. He didn't want Laurie to think he was odd or anything. "Um," he said looking up into sparkling violet eyes. "I wanted to give you something."

"Another present?" Laurie asked crossing his arms over his chest. "RJ, you've already given me so much today."

"Well, this is just one more thing," Robbie replied pressing the envelope into his hand. "Don't open it until you are alone in your bedroom, okay?"

"Okay, I can do that," Laurie pocketed the envelope and looked around before stepping closer to Robbie. Their lips touched briefly and Robbie sighed wishing the moment has lasted a little bit longer.

"I am going to miss you when you're away," he admitted stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"We've got a few months before that happens, RJ. I think I'm going to tell my uncle about us while we are on our trip though."

"Okay. I think I will tell Jimmy around the same time. That way when you come back we can focus on us."

"That sounds like a good idea to me," he smiled. "I'm going to be painting tomorrow since we don't have school…do you want to come over to hang out?"

"Ask me after you've read my letter." Robbie smiled and leaned forward to kiss Laurie on the cheek. "Lucas, it's time to go, buddy," he said moving away from his boyfriend completely. Laurie just smiled and watched Robbie say goodbye to Luke, Reid and Landon before gathering up Lucas and heading back towards the door. "Good night," he whispered smiling at Laurie before disappearing out the door. Laurie pulled the envelope out of his pocket to look at it before staring out in the direction Robbie had just left. A smile crossed his lips as he closed the door and turned around to see Luke laughing as Reid entertained the baby. He placed the envelope in his pocket again and settled down on the floor in front of Luke and his uncle. Little Landon was the center of attention and Laurie couldn't help but feel like this was the best birthday he'd ever had.

It was late when he finally made his way to his bedroom. Luke and Landon had retired to their room at 10 and Laurie sat talking to his uncle until the older man started to nod off too. Now that he was ready for bed he settled down with the envelope he received from Robbie and set about opening it. He was very careful not to tear it, wanting to preserve it because it was from his boyfriend. He pulled out the card and smiled immediately at the message on the front. **For my boyfriend on his birthday**. He looked inside the card expecting to see the other half of the generic card message, but instead he found a letter written in his boyfriend's hand. He settled back against the headboard and started to read.

_Dear Laurie,_

_I don't think there is a message that could convey what I want to say to you…so I decided to write my own. I can hardly believe that I have known you now for close to five years. I can recall very clearly the first day we met, when you asked me for my full name in class. I can remember that the first thing I noticed about you was that you had the prettiest eyes. I don't think I had ever seen a guy with violet eyes before…but they suited you._

_I was so nervous that day being in a new class and all, but you made the transition very easy and I am grateful to you for every day that we have together. I wanted to thank you, Laurie, for being there through the hard times, and for sticking with me no matter what life threw at our feet. _

_Since there really isn't enough room for me to say to you all I would like to say, I'm going to cut to the chase. Thank you for allowing me to share your birthday with you five years running. Thank you for being my best friend and my closest confidante. I can't tell you the exact moment my feelings for you changed…but I believe that change was for the better. I can't imagine my life without you in it._

_Happy birthday, Laurie. And here's to many more that we will spend together._

_Always _

_RJ_

_A soft smile crossed Laurie's lips as he reread the letter before placing the card back in the envelope. He pressed the envelope to his lips for a moment before placing it in the drawer beside him. Grabbing his phone off the nightstand he sent a quick text message to Robbie._

I expect to see you tomorrow, RJ. Before Noon.

He wasn't surprised when he got a message right back. LOL. Good night, Laurie."

Good night. He placed his phone on the table again and settled down to go to sleep


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"I'm going to put an extra blanket in here just in case it gets cold at night," Luke said as he stuffed the item into Landon's already full baby bag. "There's Tylenol in here in case he gets achy and extra diapers. I swear he has the smallest bladder ever known to man. He goes through so many in a day. Um, let's see."

Holden tried to hide his amusement as he watched his son fussing over what to pack. He knew Luke was nervous about letting Landon go; and like any good parent he just wanted to make sure nothing was left to chance.

"I think I know a thing or two about babies, Luke," he said a twinkle in his clear blue eyes.

"Huh?" Luke looked up from the bag, holding the bottles in his hand, and he blushed. "Oh…I'm sorry dad; I just want to make sure you have everything."

Holden pulled the bag towards him and peeked inside. "Yep, I think we have everything," he said a moment later, turning to face his grandson who was wiggling in his bouncer. "Don't you think so, Landon?" The baby laughed and clapped his hands in reply causing Luke to relax a little, a smile crossing his features as well. "Your daddy is just a little nervous," he confided in the infant. "But he has nothing to worry about does he? You're going to have a lot of fun with grandpa."

Luke sighed and shook his head as he watched his dad and the baby communicate. It was time for the annual trip to Kentucky to scope out new horses and make trades if possible. Usually Luke made the trip with him, but this year Holden thought it would be a great bonding experience for him and his grandson. Luke wasn't so much worried about Landon. He was a good baby and he loved his grandfather very much. This experience would be good for the both of them. Luke was more concerned with how he would react to not having his son around…not that he was about to admit that. Laurie was going to be out of town this weekend as well, on a camping trip with Robbie and their classmates. Reid was even out of the house, and it would be the first time he had the whole house to himself and he wasn't sure what he was going to do.

Luke kissed Landon goodbye and hugged him tight, telling him to be a good boy for his grandfather, before relinquishing him to the older man's care. Holden shouldered the baby bag and clapped his son on the shoulder. "Do something for yourself this weekend, Luke. Moments like these don't happen often, especially not once they start walking and talking."

Luke smiled at the advice and waved at his son as he moved further and further away from him. He closed the door once Holden's truck was out of sight and leaned against it with his eyes closed. The house was so quiet…almost too quiet and he didn't particularly like it. He pushed himself off the door and switched on the radio, finding comfort in the music as he started tidying up the living room.

By the evening he had cleaned the entire house from top to bottom, changed the sheets in every room and washed loads upon loads of laundry. He tried settling down to read a book, but he found the silence distracting. After reading over the same paragraph more times than he could count, he sighed and put the book down. He got up from the chair heading for the kitchen. It was time for him to find something else to do.

It was quiet when Reid entered the house at just after 9pm. He frowned as he looked around the darkened room, usually by this time there was at least a TV blasting or a baby crying. The eerie quiet was unsettling. As he moved further inside he heard faint sounds coming from the kitchen. He was a little surprised to find Luke there humming to himself as he cooked.

"Luke?" he said his tone soft as not to startle the man too much.

"Oh, hey," Luke said turning away from the stove momentarily. "How was your day?"

"Fine," Reid replied as he continued to watch Luke. "What are you doing?"

"Making dinner," Luke replied matter-of-factly.

"But it's after 9 o'clock," Reid stated the obvious.

"Have you eaten yet?" Luke asked over his shoulder.

"No."

"Then quit complaining and come take a seat," Luke gestured at the table. "I don't drink, but there is beer in the fridge if you want some."

Reid decided that it was best not to question his young host at the moment. "Alright," he said looking in the refrigerator for the beer. He found one, opened the bottle and took a swig before looking over Luke's shoulder to see what he was making. "Is that Chicken Alfredo?"

"Yes, completely made from scratch. There's garlic bread and salad too." Even as he spoke he looked in the oven and pulled out a pan of fresh bread that smelled heavenly to Reid's nose.

Reid set his beer down on the counter and washed his hands before proceeding to help Luke set up the table for dinner.

"Where is everyone?" Reid asked taking another sip of his beer before digging into the dinner Luke had set before him. "The house seems far too quiet, even for a Friday night."

"I know," Luke laughed as he ate a piece of bread. He was feeling a little better now that Reid was there. It was nice having company. "Laurie is with Robbie and their classmates. They went to Raven Lake for their senior trip. Landon, on the other hand, is in Kentucky with his grandfather."

"So you've been here all by yourself all day?" Reid asked as the pieces started coming together.

"MMmhmm. I was starting to go a little stir crazy in here." Luke admitted as he focused on his dinner.

"Just out of curiosity, what did you do today?" Reid asked twirling noodles around his fork before taking a bite.

"You aren't mocking me are you?" Luke asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Not at all," Reid replied with a straight face. "I'm genuinely curious about your activities, Luke."

Luke looked at him skeptically before deciding that he was indeed sincere. "Well I did the laundry," he explained taking a bite of his garlic bread. "And I got the cereal stain out of your shirt…sorry about that."

"No need to apologize for a baby's messes. It's to be expected when dealing with infants. Thank you though for taking care of that."

"I changed the bed sheets too, and tidied up a bit in here," Luke said continuing to list all he had done during the day. "Dad picked Landon up at ten…and after I finished with all the chores I tried reading but I kept rereading the same paragraph over and over…so I came in here to cook."

Reid found it quite remarkable that throughout that entire list the only thing Luke had managed to do for himself was to read a book. It was no wonder he was antsy. "This cannot be the first time you've had the whole house to yourself."

"Well…actually," Luke started as he ate more pasta, "I've been home alone sometimes…but it wasn't an often enough occurrence for me to really enjoy it. I'm so used to having people around…even if it's just a baby who sleeps most of the time. I mean I guess that's the product of coming from a big family…but the house is never empty. So now…today, this was the first time I ever let Landon go off without me and it's driving me insane."

"MMmhmm, I see," Reid replied thoughtfully. "Well you better get used to that. I mean, you've got the next eighteen years with him and then he'll be leaving you alone all the time. You know, friends, sports, and girls."

"Well, I'm sure I'll be ready to let him go by then."

"I hope so."

"Do you think I'm overreacting?" Luke asked cautiously.

"No. I think there's a reason why you don't like being alone. And I want to know what it is."

Luke bit his lip and focused once more on his food. He really didn't want to talk about this right now…if he ever talked about it at all. "Do you want to go for a walk?" he asked glancing up again into intense blue eyes. "I know it's late, but I just want to get out of here for a minute."

"Sure," Reid replied accepting Luke's need to change the subject. He wouldn't press, but he was certain that there was a story behind Luke's antsy behavior and it concerned him. They cleaned up the kitchen before grabbing their jackets and heading out into the cool spring night. They didn't talk much, instead allowing a comfortable silence to fall between them. Reid took a moment to observe his young companion as they walked. He took note of the little things that may seem normal to those who knew Luke well. Luke never strayed too far away from him; and on the rare occurrence when they were mere feet apart Luke stopped and waited for Reid to catch up. Luke was timid, almost jumpy around the sounds that one living in the country truly should be used to. His behavior only fueled Reid's concern that something was definitely off.

"Thank you for walking with me," Luke said once they were back inside. He had his hands in his pockets as he looked at Reid shyly.

"You don't have to thank me for that, Luke. I was glad to do it. Anytime you need someone to walk with, you can count on me for that."

"Okay," Luke said allowing a smile to cross his lips. "Well…good night, Reid. "

"Good night, Luke."

Luke sighed as he tried for the umpteenth time to fall asleep. He was physically exhausted, his activities of the day made his body yearn for rest…but he could not shut off his brain. It was the first time in almost five years that he had been in a bed alone, and he thought he would handle it better, but he was wrong. After another forty-five minutes of tossing and turning he realized this just wasn't going to work. Feeling a little disappointed in himself he climbed out of bed, quietly walking down the hall past Laurie's room with one destination in mind. Reid was his only hope.

He stood there for a moment debating on whether he should step inside or not. He opened the door just enough to glance at Reid sleeping soundly on his side. Before he could change his mind he slipped into the room and made his way over to the bed. As if he was invisible he sat down softly, gently bringing his legs up on to the bed. He glanced over making sure Reid was still asleep before lying down. He released the breath he was holding as he rested head onto the pillow. Breathing another sigh of relief he made himself comfortable and closed his eyes, sleep finding him rather quickly after that.

"Good morning," Luke said the next morning when Reid walked into the kitchen. "I fixed your coffee, and breakfast is almost ready."

"You're rather chipper this morning," Reid remarked even as he wiped the sleep out of his eyes. He graciously accepted the cup of coffee Luke offered and glorified in the wonderful scent of caffeine. "What are we having for breakfast?"

"Omelets," Luke replied even as he folded the egg over the filling. "Western Omelets are my specialty."

"Those the ones with all the meat?" Reid asked nursing his coffee mug.

"MMmhmm."

"Great, you can sign me up for two of those please."

"Okay," Luke laughed as he finished up what he was doing.

"So how's our project coming along?" Reid asked leaning against the counter.

"I figured that we could finish up with that today, and then I can edit it and send it off to the publisher. Would you like to read it first?"

"If you wouldn't mind. I'm sure it's excellent."

"You'll probably hate it," Luke sighed. "Can you grab two plates for me, please?"

"Sure." Reid placed his cup down and moved to the cupboard to retrieve the dishes. "How come you've never tried to publish anything before?" he asked placing the plates on the counter.

"I don't know," Luke shrugged his shoulders as he served up the omelets. "Most of the stuff I wrote wasn't really suitable I guess. I mean I wrote a screenplay over the summer after high school. IT was a project for my internship. And After that I mostly wrote presentations and things for Noah. And scripts for his movies."

"Did they do well?" Reid asked showing genuine interest. Luke took the plates and set them on the table, gesturing for Reid to come take a seat.

"The scripts were a moderate success," he admitted as he cut up his omelet. "One of them was nominated for an OSCAR."

"That's a huge honor," Reid remarked.

"I guess so," Luke shrugged again. "I was excited for Noah…movies were always his dream and I'm glad that he wanted me to be a part of it."

"But it's not necessarily your passion…is that right?"

Luke looked up meeting Reid's gaze head on. He had never truly thought about that question before. For the longest time everything had been about Noah. Whatever Noah wanted, and whatever Noah needed Luke was always there to make sure he had it or had a way to make it happen. For him that was how it was supposed to be; love was unconditional and he had no regrets.

"I suppose not," he replied his tone thoughtful as he glanced back down at his food. They ate in comfortable silence for a few minutes, with Luke glancing up at Reid every so often as if the answers to the questions were somehow etched into Reid's forehead.

Reid was focusing on omelet number two when he realized that he was being watched. "What" he asked glancing up to meet Luke's gaze head on.

"Nothing," Luke said shaking his head and focusing once more on his food.

"Luke…if you have a question you can ask it. I'm here if you need to talk."

"Well, I was just thinking about what you said before…about my passions. I never thought about it before, but I think you're right. For the longest time my life has been about Noah. He was my center…he was my everything, and now that he's gone…I guess I don't really know what to do."

"I think you do know what to do, Luke, but you're not sure how to do it. And those are two very different things. You need to realize that before you can make any moves though."

"Well how do I do that?"

"How do you do what?"

"How do I move on when that's all I've known?"

"It's not an easy task, Luke. It's not something that will happen overnight. It's a behavior, a habit and it's something that will require effort on your part. We are who we are, you know? We don't develop habits overnight. And you learning to put you first is just something you will have to learn.

"I don't think I know how," Luke admitted.

"And that's okay; you're not expected to know everything today, Luke. I have every confidence that you will learn how to do this over time."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because now it's a necessity," Reid replied softly. "I mean, sure you're going to always be a part of everyone's lives, and you'll help them when you can. But essentially the only person who should need you, depend on you regularly is your son. As a parent you should worry about him twenty-four /seven but everyone else is old enough to fend for themselves."

"But I love my friends."

"And your friends love you too, but somewhere along the line you have to start loving yourself. It's not a bad thing to put yourself first sometimes, Luke. In fact it's a fairly healthy process and I can just about guarantee that your friend won't begrudge you that."

"Thanks, Reid."

"For what?"

"For listening mostly. I usually talk to James about things, and he's still my go to person for a lot of things…"

"But he's also one of those people who rely on you just enough that you feel like you need to be strong," Reid guessed, his expression thoughtful as he finished off his second omelet.

"Yeah…something like that. Do you mind if we change the subject now?"

"Not at all," Reid drained his coffee mug and stood to get another cup for himself and for Luke. "Let's talk about when you're going to publish your first novel." He replied as he set the cups back on the table. Luke just smiled, and started tracing the rim of his cup as he spoke, stopping only when Reid had a question about something he had said previously. Gradually the conversation progressed to the project they were working on finishing, and Luke got up the courage to share his work with Reid.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

To say that Reid was impressed would have been an understatement. Luke was sure his cheeks were as red as beets from all the kind words the older man was lavishing on the manuscript. He wasn't used to such accolades, especially not from people who hadn't known him his whole life.

He was having such a good time with Reid that he barely noticed when darkness fell upon them again. Reid's stomach growled in protest while they were in the middle of a chess game and Luke laughed as he looked at his watch.

"Oh my god, it's after 7…how did we manage to do that?"

"Time flies when the company is superb," Reid said with a smirk.

"Well just let me know what you want for dinner, I don't mind cooking."

"You cooked last night," Reid said pointedly. "And you fixed omelets this morning. Give yourself a break."

"But I don't mind."

"I know you don't mind, Luke. But I'm sure you can use a break. We can have leftovers tonight, or just get Chinese take-out…it's Saturday, you deserve a day off."

"Make it Mexican and you have a deal," Luke smiled and grabbed his phone off the table.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Reid nodded as he focused on the chess board in front of him. He prided himself in being an excellent chess player, but Luke was proving to be a worthy opponent.

"Whose turn is it," Luke asked setting his phone back on the table.

"Yours," Reid said even as he moved his piece across the board. Luke examined the board for a moment before moving his pawn. He looked up and smiled at the look on Reid's face.

"I'll take that to mean you're impressed?" he laughed happily.

"Where'd you learn how to play?" Reid asked with much admiration in his voice.

"My dad taught me," Luke shrugged shyly. "It was one of his ways to keep me preoccupied when things were stressful in the family."

"Did that happen a lot?"

"Yeah," Luke nodded sadly. "More often than I would have liked. Dad tried to shield me from it, but no one seems to realize that kids pick up on more than you want them to.:"

"That's a very wise statement," Reid commented as he made his move on the chess board. He kept his fingers on the piece for a moment as he looked up at Luke. "IF more parents thought like you, I think the world would be a better place."

"That's nice of you to say," Luke smiled. "What about you? Where did you learn to play chess?"

"Harvard square," Reid replied his expression reflective as he let go of the chess piece. "Eden used to take me around there after school and I'd play with these 70 year-old Ukrainian guys. They taught me the game and I got to be really good at it."

"Sounds like fun."

"It was," Reid admitted. "But when I became a teenager I became more interested in science and I started focusing on that. I think Eden may have been my biggest encouragement on that front, and Matthew as well when she started dating him. I think my parents wanted me to be the next Bobby Fisher or something."

"I'm sure they were proud of you though."

"I like to think so," Reid smiled sadly. "They died while I was in medical school."

Luke nodded sadly, not really sure what to say to that. He had known when he went searching for Laurie's uncle that he was the only living relative Laurie had. Laurie's father, Matthew, had been an only child orphaned at the age of sixteen. He had considered the Olivers his family, and that became a permanent thing when he married Eden who had been his high school sweetheart.

"Are you close with your parents, Luke?"

Reid's voice caught him off guard and he looked up realizing he must have zoned out for a moment. "What?" he said trying to make sure he hadn't missed anything else during the conversation.

"Your parents. Are you close to them?"

"Do you want to complicated story or the simple one?"

"That bad?"

"It depends on what the definition of a parent is," Luke sighed. "I'm very close to my dad, Holden."

"That's who took Landon this weekend right?"

"Yes…they went to Kentucky. He's my dad in every way that counts but we share no blood."

"Okay. Hold that thought," Reid said jumping up to go answer the door. Luke watched as Reid took their food from the delivery man and handed him cash telling him to keep the change.

"You didn't have to do that," Luke said when Reid settled beside him on the floor and started going through the bag.

"Do what?" Reid asked as he handed Luke his Burritos.

"I would have taken care of the tab."

"My treat," Reid smiled and proceeded to put guacamole on his burrito before taking a bite. "The least I can do is treat you to dinner every now and again. I mean you're practically letting me stay here rent free."

"That's because you're Laurie's family," Luke pointed out. "If you insist on being helpful though, you can stock up the fridge next month. Especially since you use so much deli meat on those sandwiches you concoct"

"I'm going to get you to eat one of those one day," Reid said his mouth full of refried beans and rice." He took a minute to swallow, taking a napkin to wipe at his mouth before speaking again. "And I swear you will like it. It's a masterpiece."

"Whatever," Luke laughed, a sparkle in his eyes that hadn't been there in a while. He turned his attention back to his food. They ate in comfortable silence, with Luke looking up every now and again to watch Reid unnoticed. Sometimes Reid's eyes would meet his and they'd share a smile before Luke focused on his food again. It was nice, Luke felt like he had found a new friend.

"So you're adopted?" Reid asked bringing them back to the conversation they were having.

"Holden adopted me, yes. My parents on the other hand…I just don't get along with them very well."

"Okay I think you lost me," Reid smiled as he continued to eat the rest of his dinner.

"My mom, Lily, was married to my father, Damian, when I was born. However the only dad I truly know, the one who raised me is Holden. He adopted me officially when I was nine."

"Why then?"

"You want the whole story?" Luke asked raising an eyebrow. "My past is pretty crazy."

"I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't curious."

"Okay," Luke said sighing reluctantly. "But don't say I didn't warn you."

Reid realized fairly quickly that James hadn't been kidding when he said the family history was twisted. He deemed that the right word for it. The story Luke was telling would require a map for lesser mortals. At the moment, though, Reid was thanking the higher ups for his photographic memory. He was certain he'd be alright when it came time for dinner with this lot.

"Okay let me see if I can understand what you're telling me here. The Snyders, your adoptive family, are also your in-laws as it turns out?"

"Yes," Luke laughed at the incredulous look on Reid's face. "My Uncle Seth is Landon's great grandfather, as well as his great uncle obviously."

"And then," Reid continued placing the empty food container to the side, "Seth's sister was adopted into the family, and she's your mom's mother right?"

"Yeah it gets really crazy when you look at it that way. Grandma Lucinda raised mom, so it's like me with my dad. That's the only parent we've truly known. Only difference is that Mom is close to her birth mom…and as far as I have been told she was already entwined in the family when she learned the truth"

"Wow," Reid said shaking his head. "And Noah only learned of his connection a few years ago?"

"Yeah," Luke smiled sadly. "He totally freaked out when he found out his grandfather's name."

"Didn't he know you were adopted?"

"I had never told him," Luke shook his head. "There didn't seem to be a need to, you know? Dad is and will always be dad to me, and the last time I saw Damian was when I was sixteen and we didn't part on good terms."

"You're right this is complicated."

"I could stop," Luke frowned and tilted his head to the side. "I don't want to bore you with all this. Oakdale is famous for couples who come together, break up, switch partners, cheat and then come together to start the cycle all over again."

"Is that why you live outside the city?"

"I was born out here," Luke smiled. "Mom says that dad; Holden that is, delivered me right on the kitchen floor of Grandma Emma's house. Anyway, six years ago a lot of stuff was going on, Grandmother Lucinda was sick, I was sick, Noah got into a car accident…it was crazy. And on top of that I found out my parents were divorcing because Mom was unfaithful."

"That's not why you're upset with her though is it?" Reid asked raising an eyebrow in Luke's direction.

"Oh no," Luke shook his head, laughing bitterly. "That's the least of my concerns about her. It's a whole nother story all together, even more complicated than the family tree."

"That's possible?"

"Yes, unfortunately," Luke smiled sheepishly. "But I don't want to bore you with all of this stuff. The short version is that my mom indeed ended up hooking up with my biological father, and I haven't spoken to either of them in almost five years and don't really want to. I mean even with Noah gone, and knowing that Laurie would give anything to have just one more day with his mom, I just can't…my mom, she just hurt me too much."

"You don't need to explain your reasons to me, Luke. I understand why your answer is so complicated though. You aren't close to your biological parents, but you are close to your dad who raised you, and you trust him with your life."

"I do," Luke nodded.

"Have you forgiven her, Luke? For whatever she did, have you forgiven her?"

Luke nodded, biting his lower lip as he focused on Reid. "I forgave her a long time ago…I'll just never forget. And I'm sorry for taking you all around the world when I could have easily just said yes and now and left it at that."

"You're a good storyteller," Reid praised grabbing his drink off the table. "I wasn't bored at all. But I do think it's time to head to bed."

"Okay," Luke smiled and lifted himself off the floor. "Thank you, Reid. For spending the evening with me."

Good night, Luke." Reid smiled softly before heading into the kitchen to discard their trash. He returned moments later and turned out the light before heading to his room.

He waited an hour before stealing away to Reid's room. He opened the door slowly and slipped inside, tiptoeing over to the bed where Reid was fast asleep. Once again he settled onto the bed as quietly as he could, holding his breath until he was resting his head on the pillow. He shifted slightly making himself comfortable before promptly falling asleep.

Reid shifted in his sleep, pressing up against the warm wall in an attempt to get comfortable. A slight frown crossed his lips as he pressed harder against the seemingly flat surface and felt cloth there. He opened his eyes in confusion and jumped back when he realized that what he was laying against wasn't a wall at all.

What he had been leaning against was a body clad in cotton pajama bottoms and a white t-shirt. He was only partially surprised to find Luke in his bed. He would have bet anything that he had felt someone beside him the night before, but there was no one there when he woke up so he chalked it up to his imagination and didn't mention it. Now that Luke was there again, sleeping soundly, he wanted to know what was going on.

He wasn't prepared for the startled yelp he heard when his hand touched Luke's shoulder. The young man sat up straight in the bed, his eyes wide as he looked around trying to get his bearings. Reid was patient as he watched the emotions filtering through the almond gaze. "Fear, confusion, recognition and embarrassment.

"Oh," The blond said ducking his head to avoid Reid's gaze. "Hi."

"Hi," Reid replied keeping his voice gentle. He was torn between taking the man into his arms, and demanding sternly what he thought he was doing in his bed. He had a feeling that the latter would not be the best idea. "Luke," He tried placing a hand on Luke's still shaking frame. "What are you doing in here?"

"I thought I could do it," Luke blurted out, his hands clutching Reid's blanket as if his life depended on it. "I thought I would be okay sleeping by myself, but I can't. Landon's not here, and the bed, it's so empty and I can't do it. I'll leave if you want me to," He added when Reid remained silent.

Reid pressed his lips together to prevent himself from asking all the questions he wanted to ask at the moment. It was obvious that Luke was upset, and he remembered Laurie mentioning Luke's inability to sleep alone before. "Come here," he said even as he pulled Luke into his arms. "Don't worry about it tonight, okay?" He pressed a kiss to Luke's forehead trying to soothe him just a bit. "Just go back to sleep, it's alright. We'll talk about it tomorrow."

"I'm sorry," Luke's voice was muffled in the folds of Reid's shirt.

"Don't be sorry, just go to sleep," Reid soothed. Luke was sleep again almost instantly, but it took Reid another hour before he dozed off. He kept his eyes open to keep an eye on Luke, only daring to rest when he knew the other man was okay. He didn't understand it, but he felt protective of Luke, and he felt an overwhelming urge to keep him safe.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Reid was already awake when Luke stirred the next morning. He watched quietly as the blond opened his eyes, rubbing the sleep out of them before trying to figure out exactly where he was. He turned in Reid's direction, blinking a few times before allowing a soft smile to cross his features. "Hi," he said shyly.

"Good morning," Reid replied amicably.

"How long have you been watching me sleep?" Luke asked sitting up in the bed. Reid followed suit and crossed his arms in front of him. "Why were you watching me sleep?"

"Are you afraid of me, Luke?"

"Should I be?" Luke asked the question immediately putting him on edge. "You aren't upset about me coming in here are you? I already apologized about that…"

Reid pressed a finger to Luke's lips to quiet him, and smiled reassuringly to calm him. "I need you to relax, okay. I'm not your enemy, Luke. I'm your friend."

"Would it be okay if we didn't have this discussion in your bed?" Luke asked even as he moved to get up. "Meet you in the living room?"

Reid nodded and watched Luke leave. He felt even more confused than he had last night.

Luke sighed as he allowed the hot water to beat down on his skin. He wasn't certain why he allowed Reid's words to affect him that way. He knew the man didn't mean any harm. Reid was not going to turn into him. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to focus on something positive. He hadn't been plagued with thoughts of Randy in years…but all that had changed after Noah passed away. It was as if Noah's death had awakened all the bad thoughts, the nightmares and the insecurities. He missed Noah, but he wondered sometimes if he had depended on Noah far too much. Was it truly possible to lose yourself in someone?

He finished his shower and quickly dried off, dressing and heading out to the living room in record time. Reid was already waiting for him with two hot mugs of coffee. "Thank you," he said accepting the mug and blowing the hot liquid before taking a sip.

"Shall we sit?" Reid asked gesturing toward the couch. "Or would you like to eat before the inquisition."

"Are you trying to scare me?" Luke asked taking a seat on the floor, his back resting against the couch.

"No, I'm trying to get you to relax," Reid replied. He settled down on the couch and set his coffee mug on the table. "Come, sit up here with me. I promise I won't bite."

Luke attempted a smile and lifted himself up onto the couch. He took a long drink from his coffee mug before setting it down beside Reid's mug. The gesture made him frown as it reminded him of the many times he had sat with Maddie just like this. Only their drink of choice had been peppermint tea.

"Thinking about Noah?"

"No," Luke said a smile touching his lips as he looked up at Reid. "Actually, I was thinking about Maddie."

"James' wife, right?"

"Yeah…she was my best friend," Luke explained. "Whenever one of us was going through something we'd sit down with cups of peppermint tea." He smiled sadly as he looked down at his mug again. "We shared many conversations and even a few cries right here on this very couch."

"She sounds like a great girl."

"She was," Luke nodded his expression thoughtful. "She was stubborn too. Even more so then me and that's saying something."

"Really?" Reid asked watching Luke closely. He didn't think the young man realized that his body language said a lot about what he was feeling. At the moment Luke was holding tightly to the mug, tapping his foot on the ground as he stared straight ahead.

"She should have listened to me about the car," Luke's voice was so soft that Reid needed to strain to hear it. "I told her there was something wrong with the breaks…she needed to wait until I could fix it. And she should have just taken the train. I wish she would have taken the train."

"Luke."

"If he didn't have to pick her up he would have already been on the road home. He wouldn't have been stuck in traffic."

"Are you only mad at her?" Reid asked though he was sure he knew the answer to that question.

"If he knew there was traffic he should have found an alternate route. He knew this was important to me…to us. He knew we were supposed to bring our son home. He should have done everything in his power to get here. But instead," Luke paused as he tried to get control of the thoughts raging through his mind. "Instead he chose to help Maddie and then went on the interstate and got them both killed. And you know what the killer is? We always avoided the interstate," Luke laughed bitterly. "And the one day he decides to go against the grain…and change routine it causes him his life. Both of their lives."

"You're upset with them for leaving you." Luke nodded and Reid was certain that he was holding himself back from crying. "You know, Luke…it's okay to be angry. It's one of the stages you have to go through."

"I miss them so much."

"I can tell," Reid kept his voice gentle as he took the mug out of Luke's hands and placed it on the table. "They let you down when you needed them the most. Even if it wasn't intentional it still happened, and you have every right to be upset."

"We were the four musketeers." Luke said wiping at the tear that slipped down his face. "All for one and one for all. There wasn't anything one of us wouldn't do for the other…nothing." He shook his head and glanced at Reid, who for his credit was just listening with concern in his blue eyes. "I told Maddie her car was on its last legs. Why would you drive your car all the way to Chicago when you know it is not working properly? Why would you do something that stupid?"

Reid didn't even flinch as Luke's voice raised an octave. He just watched and waited for Luke to continue, knowing he needed to get some things off his chest.

"I told her it would break down, that it probably wouldn't last another day but she tried it anyway and look where that got her. And who did she call for help? Not James," he shook his head as angry tears spilled from his eyes. "No certainly not her husband, who if he knew she needed a ride home would have dropped all his patients for the afternoon, and he would have come to get her. He would have hopped on a train…he would have bent over backwards to help her, but no she didn't call him. She called MY husband, who should have been halfway home to me. Instead he chose to help her, because doing that was far more important than anything I could have possibly needed him for."

Reid wasn't really quite sure what to say to all that. He didn't know Noah or Maddie well enough to justify their behavior on the day in question. He sensed though that both of them had loved Luke and James too, as well as the families they had cultivated together. Right now though he needed to figure out how to work Luke through his grief.

"I just wish he would have thought about me first," Luke sniffled a minute later. "Would that have been so hard? For him to think about what I may have wanted, or what I needed? I know he was trying to get to me, and he probably figured that the interstate would be the quickest way, but he already told me he was running late. Why get on the highway which logically is going to be clogged up because of rush hour traffic. I already knew he was running late…he should have just gotten here safely and he should have told Maddie no. He should have told her no. Why didn't he tell her no?"

"I don't know, Luke."

"I don't like being alone," he said as if Reid hadn't spoken at all. "I don't like it…bad things happen when I'm alone. They know that, they know I can't…"

When he dropped his face into his hands Reid knew he needed to do something. He moved closer to Luke and pulled him into his arms, holding him protectively as he cried angry tears. Reid's shirt was thoroughly soaked by the time Luke quieted down, but he didn't mind. He just wanted Luke to be okay, and it was beyond obvious that he wasn't.

"I'm sorry." 

"For what?" Reid placed a bowl of soup in front of Luke and settled down to eat his own.

"For breaking down like that. You must think I'm a nutcase or something."

"I think you're human," Reid countered, "And I think you've been holding in a lot of pain. That's not very good for you."

"I'm supposed to be stronger than this though."

"Says who?"

"Everybody," Luke shrugged as he played with his soup before taking a bite. "I'm supposed to be able to handle everything that comes my way, and I can. At least I thought I could."

"Even I'm not superhuman, Luke," Reid smirked as he too ate his soup. "I understand the feeling about feeling like you can do anything and everything…but sometimes you just can't. You aren't invincible, and no one should expect you to be…you shouldn't expect it from yourself."

"Landon needs me."

"Landon needs you to be his dad. He's not expecting anymore than you can give him. And from what I have observed you love that little boy with all that you have."

"And how do I make sure that stays the case?" Luke asked seriously. "How do I make the world safe for him when I don't feel safe myself?"

"What did you mean?" Reid asked his expression thoughtful, "when you said bad things happen to you when you're alone. What's that all about? What happened to you, Luke?"

Luke focused once more on his soup as he tried to find the words to explain his past to Reid. In truth he wasn't really sure where to start with that. "That depends on what you mean," he said finally. He placed his spoon down on the table, any pretence of eating forgotten as he focused on Reid. "I have never been one to harp on what happened to me as a child, but I have come to realize that a lot of what I feel, and how I react to things is a direct result of things that have happened to me. Until today I thought I had a handle on all the bad stuff, but I guess I was just fooling myself into a false sense of security."

"No, actually I think Noah did that." Reid's words were soft and thoughtful as he too pushed his bowl away. "I don't think he or any of your friends for that matter meant to, but their brand of taking care of you cost you your independence and now you're not sure which way to turn. Is that about right?"

"When you put it that way," Luke sighed and shook his head. "I never thought about it like that, but I think you're right. Noah was always here, so I didn't have to worry about being alone. I was never by myself. Yesterday was the first time in a long time that I have ever been completely alone."

"Why is that?"

"I guess they were just as afraid to let me out of their sights as I was to be out of theirs."

"Hence the something bad always happens when you're alone?" Luke nodded in response to Reid's inquiry. "So instead of helping you to feel good about being by yourself, they gave validity to your fears."

Luke opened his mouth to say something but quickly realized he didn't have a response to that. In all actuality everything Reid was saying was true. While it certainly hadn't been their intention, his friends and family alike fed his belief that he had every reason to be afraid.

"You said they didn't want to let you out of their sights," Reid said drawing Luke out of his thoughts, "what happened that brought on that reaction?"

"I was kidnapped," Luke admitted sadly. "It happened five years ago. I was held captive in an abandoned building for nine weeks. It was dark, it smelled; first like fish, then later like me, and it just wasn't a very nice time."

"How did you escape?" Reid asked his expression grim.

"I stabbed my captor and ran as fast as my legs would carry me. I kept running until I spotted a church and cars. My brain connected cars to people, so I went inside…and that's really all I remember until I woke up in the hospital."

"Wow."

"Yeah," Luke smiled sadly. "Not quite what you were expecting to hear was it?"

"Your life sounds like a soap opera," Reid quipped humorlessly. His tongue and cheek response brought a glimmer to Luke's eyes, but it dimmed quicker than he could blink.

"I was already afraid of the dark before that," He explained feeling that it was time for Reid to hear the whole story. "I was kidnapped when I was nine, and I was missing for weeks. I wasn't alone though…Dad was with me, and he made our captivity into an adventure game…he was trying to make me less scared. But anyway, I don't like the darkness unless I create it myself. And in this warehouse it was constant darkness accompanied by this booming voice." Luke's voice took on an almost haunting quality as he spoke. It was as if he was in a trance, and Reid wondered if he should snap him out of it. "The voice gave orders and demanded things of me, and in the meantime I was drugged, beaten, cut and burned, and told that all the suffering would stop if I just did what the booming voice wanted me to do."

"Which was what," Reid asked his tone sounding harsh even to his own ears. He was now beginning to understand why some of the stories he had shared touched Luke so deeply. Luke didn't just sympathize with the people of those villages…he understood them.

"I was supposed to let Noah go," Luke shook his head a sad sigh escaping his lips as he thought about his time away from his family. "The voice tried unsuccessfully to convince me that Noah would be better off without me. I can remember hearing Noah's voice…it must've been recorded. He was calling for me and telling me he couldn't do it anymore, and he was pleading with me to let him go…"

Reid listened as Luke recounted everything he could about those nine weeks. The details made Reid sick to his stomach. He wasn't a squeamish person by nature, but the details of Luke's torture were enough to make even him lose his appetite. His heart ached for the young man who had endured so much…but what he wanted Luke to come away realizing was that despite all he had been through he was strong. Luke housed a strength that most men would envy. The problem was he no longer believed in himself.

"I'm almost afraid to ask if you know who did this to you."

"You really want to know?" Luke raised his eyebrows. "The answer might shock you."

"Try me."

"Well the booming voice turned out to be none other than Colonel Winston Mayer, who hated me for stealing his son away from him."

"You have got to be kidding me," Reid whispered, shaking his head in disbelief. "That's a bit extreme."

"Tell me about it," Luke laughed humorlessly. "I couldn't remember right away…but something triggered it and Noah was devastated when he found out."

"I bet he was," Reid mused as he tried to wrap his head around what he was hearing. "What kind of father does that? And what did he hope to accomplish? Surely he had to know that hurting you would alienate Noah further."

"That would require using logic, Reid."

"Fathers are notorious for thinking that they know what's best for their sons. I decided a long time ago that I wouldn't do that to my kids."

"Landon can be an astronaut if he wants to be," Luke smiled fondly. "I want to give him the bet life that I can…but I don't want to control him."

"You won't, Luke. You're already doing such a good job with him," Reid assured easily. He stood and grabbed Luke's bowl along with his own taking them to the sink. "Do you want something to drink while I'm up?" He asked glancing at Luke over his shoulder.

"NO, I'm fine."

Reid rinsed out the bowls setting them in the strainer before grabbing two glasses. He took orange juice out of the fridge and poured to glasses, placing the juice back in the fridge before returning to the table. Luke just shook his head, a smile crossing his features as Reid set one of the glasses in front of him.

"One thing you will quickly learn about me, Luke. I often do the opposite of what I am told…if I feel the result will benefit the person in question."

"In other words I need to keep myself hydrated, huh?"

"Exactly," Reid raised his eyebrows as he sipped on his own juice. "Now, you said that there was the booming voice, and someone who tortured you. They weren't the same person though I assume."

"No," Luke shuddered at the thought of his attacker. "The colonel hired someone to keep me preoccupied. I was pretty much at his mercy the entire time. I didn't completely realize it until later, but the guy was someone I was unfortunately very familiar with."

"That sounds ominous," Reid brought his drink up to his lips again. "Was he an ex or something?"

"Did I ever tell you why your comment freaked me out today?" Luke asked, his hands wrapped around his glass taking advantage of the coolness.

"No…that was going to be my next question actually.

"Well," Luke said bringing his glass to his lips to take a long sip. "The the thing is that the last person who told me he wanted to be my friend decided that wasn't good enough, and took what didn't belong to him."

"That's…awful."

"My mom thinks I made it up."

"That's even worse…why would she think something like that?"

"I wish I knew," Luke shrugged his shoulders dejectedly. "Randy was an intern with Noah, Maddie and I at WOAK. Noah never liked him, but he tolerated him somewhat for me. I told him that under no uncertain terms was I interested in him…my heart belonged to Noah. It was the night before Thanksgiving…Noah and I had a disagreement and he accused me of cheating with Randy."

Reid's eyes darkened at that admission. He was certain they obviously got past that hurdle, but his mind couldn't help but wonder why Noah would do such a thing when it was more than obvious how devoted Luke was to him. "How did it happen?"

"I left Noah and went to work. I just couldn't be around him; I was so upset because he didn't understand why I was angry at him. So I went to work, and I was alone in the office trying to write when Randy showed up. I guess I should back up though, to say that what Noah and I were arguing about him hitting Randy during out dinner party that night. Noah thought I was defending Randy."

"Let me guess," Reid interrupted crossing his arms in front of him. "You were upset with Noah's timing?"

"Yes," Luke said grateful that someone understood that. "I just didn't understand why he chose that moment to hit him. But, anyway, Randy was there and he hugged me. After that…he tried to kiss me and wouldn't take no for answer."

"You don't have to tell me anymore, Luke." Reid said reaching out a hand to touch Luke's which was laying flat on the table. "I know this must be hard for you."

"No…it's okay," Luke said taking a deep breath. "Randy broke me that night, and then proceeded to call me countless times, taunting me about what we had shared. I was a mess for the next two weeks. I was drinking and I was sleeping on the couch…it was a really bad time."

"But you overcame it."

"I did," Luke smiled and took another sip from his glass. "I told Maddie what happened, and then told Noah right before Christmas. He was great about it, and I know he felt guilty. I didn't want to hear I'm sorry though. I just wanted him to love me, you know?"

"I can understand that."

"Well, as seems to be my lot in life, my happiness was to be short-lived. Noah was in a car accident on Christmas night. He was comatose for two months, and when he woke up he had no recollection of who he was, what he meant to me…nothing."

"Sounds like you really were dealing with a lot," Reid remarked.

"My mom didn't come to the hospital once during that entire time. It was like a punch in the gut. She abandoned me again, and I probably would have let it go if not for the fact that she was suddenly best friends with Randy."

"Did you tell her about what he did?"

"I told everyone in February…Valentine's day actually. I don't think I'll ever forget that. She didn't believe it though. Randy was arrested, and I thought that I was safe, and that I would be so until we had to go to trial. I went back to work and everything…but then I found out he was out on bail. And guess who had bailed him out?"

"Seriously?"

"Dead serious," Luke said tapping his finger against his now empty glass. "Anyway I will spare you the gory details. There was a trial that I missed part of because I was in the hospital. There is tape of the incident, and even that didn't convince my mom that I wasn't lying. A year later Randy contacted me via mail and asked me to be a character witness for him. The ironies of all ironies as I realized was that he had already escaped from jail by the time I received the letter."

"Damn," Reid said as it dawned on him what Luke was getting at. "Randy was the one who tortured you."

"I only knew him as the shadow during that time, but yes it was him, and it took me a lot of months after that to exorcise him from my mind."

"And even though you were able to do it to a point, you never gained back the independence you lost," Reid surmised. "You're a very brave man, Luke…very strong. And I think you're going to be okay."

"I don't feel strong," Luke admitted.

Reid squeezed his hand and smiled. "We'll work on that together. I meant what I said, Luke. I'm your friend…you can count on that."

Luke saw nothing but sincerity in Reid's blue eyes and it made him smile. He felt that a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders, and for the first time in a while he felt like he would be okay.

"I think there's something I need to tell you," Reid said later that night as they settled down to have dinner. They had just returned from spending the afternoon with James and the kids. Now they were sitting in their prospective spots; Reid on the couch, and Luke on the floor at his feet, eating pizza.

"OH?" Luke asked his mouth full of extra cheese. He waited until he swallowed his piece of pizza before looking up at Reid. "What's on your mind?"

"Well, I was thinking about everything you told me today, and it occurred to me that you don't know something about me. And I think if I'm going to help you cope then I need to be completely honest."

"About what," Luke took another bite of his pizza while waiting for Reid to speak. "Unless you're going to tell me that you have a sick obsession with young children I think we're okay."

"Nothing like that," Reid said wrinkling his nose at the thought. "I do, however think you have the right to know that I'm gay."

Luke grabbed his drink off the table to swallow down the lump that just lodged itself in his throat. Of all the things he had thought Reid would tell him, that hadn't been one of them. He blushed, sure that his reaction was confusing to Reid. Looking up at the older man he only saw amusement in his eyes and that put him at ease. "I'm sorry," He said bashfully. "I didn't mean to react like that, I just wasn't expecting-"

"Its okay, Luke," Reid chuckled. "I much prefer your answer to some I have gotten…including from my own family."

"Family can be tough," Luke frowned. "Your parents didn't approve?"

"Eden and Matthew didn't approve either," Reid informed him a frown crossing his own features.

"Is that why you lost contact with Laurie?"

"Yeah…not that I will ever tell him that. "The last thing I want is for him to think he needs to be ashamed of who he is. Kids like Laurie are very impressionable."

"I know," Luke smiled. "Believe me, I know. I am sure you also don't want him to have a reason to dislike his parents. Laurie was very close to them."

"Exactly," Reid agreed. "I must thank you for understanding. Eden and Matthew were good people; they just had strong opinions about things. I knew I was gay since I was 9, but kept that inclination to myself for a very long time. It was something I felt was for me to know until I was ready to share."

"That makes sense," Luke said picking a pepperoni off his slice of pizza. "I mean your sexuality doesn't define you." He smiled and shook his head, "that was a lesson I had to learn. I was so scared of how people would react when they found out. It took me a while to come to terms with it, and my way of coping was reckless at best."

"I would never be able to tell," Reid commented his admiration for Luke clear in his tone. "How did your parents react?"

"Dad was pretty good about it…I think he already knew. Mom and Damian on the other hand, not so much."

"My parents weren't trilled, and they threatened to cut me off. Eden on the other hand decided that she didn't want me around Laurie, and Matthew agreed with her. I think the last time I talked to him was his birthday, ten years ago. As far as he knows, I got really busy with medical school and then they moved to Oakdale and that was that."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Reid snagged another slice of pizza and promptly ate half of it before speaking again. "I just wanted you to know because I don't want you to feel uncomfortable in your own home, or around me."

"Thank you, Reid. I really appreciate that. Honestly I have felt comfortable around you since day one. I can't explain it, but I feel like I was meant to know you somehow. And I'm really glad you're here."

"Are we having a sentimental moment," Reid asked through a mouthful of pizza. "I tend not to be good at those."

"Reid," Luke laughed and shook his head.

"What?" Reid exclaimed. "Admit it. You like me honest."

"I do," Luke grinned as he focused once more on his pizza. Reid returned the smile and they ate in comfortable silence until Luke's phone rang. While Luke spoke to who Reid could only assume was his dad on the phone, Reid tidied up the living room and retired to his bedroom. It had been a full day, very exhausting and emotionally taxing. He was more than ready for bed…especially since the next day would be his first at the hospital. The plan was for him to ride into work with James. Now knowing what he knew about Luke, he wondered how the young man would manage without him in the house. As he readied for bed he decided that he needed to have a talk with James, Robbie and Laurie. Somehow they needed to come up with a way to help Luke get used to being alone.

He was just about to drift off to sleep when he heard a knock at his door. He tilted his head to the side as he saw a blond head peeking in uncertainly. "Come on in," he gestured with his hand, beckoning Luke to enter the room. "No need to be shy about it now, you've already been sleeping in here since Friday night."

"Landon should be back tomorrow," Luke said coming to sit down on the bed. "I just realized that you have to work in the morning. Do you want me to get up to make your breakfast?"

"Well, are you watching Georgie tomorrow for James?"

"Yes I'll be keeping an eye on him in the mornings, and the boys should be home tomorrow afternoon so they'll pick up Lucas, and what does any of that have to do with me making you breakfast?"

"I will not make you wake up to make me food," Reid said matter-of-factly as he turned to face the wall. "Get some sleep, tomorrow is going to be a long day."

"Reid?"

"Yes?" he asked turning to face the blond who was now resting beside him in the bed.

"Would you mind just cuddling with me, just for tonight?"

Reid shifted stretching out his arm to make room for Luke who gladly moved into the embrace. He snuggled down and promptly fell asleep leaving Reid to wonder what it was about him that made it impossible to refuse. By the time he drifted off to sleep himself he still had no idea.


	12. Chapter 12

"Are you ready for your first day at the hospital?"

"As ready as I can be," Reid replied taking a sip of his coffee. "I'm sure I'll piss a few people off, and make some nurses cry."

"I'm sure it won't be that bad," James laughed lightly.

"You'd be surprised," Reid said gesturing with his coffee cup. He and James were walking back to the hospital after an impromptu stop at Java for coffee. "I think your little family may be the only ones who actually tolerate me…and I have yet to figure out why."

"Well I tend to be a pretty good judge of character," James commented as he sipped on his own coffee. "I like you; sarcastic nature and all. Plus you've had a profound effect on Luke."

"Funny you should mention that," Reid said stopping just outside the hospital. He leaned against the wall and waited for James to join him before continuing. "I just spent a very interesting weekend with Luke, and I know you tend to be very perceptive when it comes to him."

"Most of the time," James agreed. "Did something happen this weekend? Is Luke okay?"

"He's fine," Reid brought his cup up to his lips to take a sip. "As fine as he can be seeing as he doesn't like to be alone."

"Did he tell you why?" James asked, not wanting to say anything if it would mean breaking Luke's confidence.

"Can we be frank for a moment?" Reid asked seriously.

"Of course."

"I think that as well intentioned as everyone was trying to help; they did Luke a real disservice."

"You have my full attention," James said eager to get an outsider's take on how Luke was faring after all the bad things that happened to him. James had his own opinion on things, and he could recall he and Noah had butted heads a few times about it.

"He's afraid to be alone because he thinks bad things happen when he's alone," Reid said matter-of-factly. "I gotta tell you it was quite frightening to see him go from the confident self assured man that I met that first day, to the scared broken one I saw this weekend."

"I've seen him make that transformation a couple of times," James nodded as he recalled his first time seeing Luke crack. "It's decidedly not pretty, and unfortunately I think you're right about the cause. Feeding into Luke's fears, giving them validity was not necessarily the right thing to do…and in hindsight I should have done something more to change that."

"No you shouldn't have," Reid shook his head and lifted himself off the wall. "You can't take responsibility for what was going on in Luke's household. That's not your burden to carry. And this isn't about placing blame anyway. I get the impression that Noah loved Luke very much, but when Luke in a sense lost his independence, not enough was done to build it back up. That's what we need to focus on now. In August Laurie and I are going to Africa, which means Luke will be in the house alone a lot. We have three months to get Luke used to being by himself. I just need to figure out a way to help him."

"I agree with you," James said thoughtfully. "it is important to get Luke ready to be alone when you guys are gone. It's actually past time. It should have been gone a long time ago. But answer this for me," he focused his gaze squarely on Reid. "Don't take this the wrong way, but I'm just curious as to why you care so much? I mean, you; barely know Luke, yet you're willing to take on this issue that has lain dormant for a very long time."

"You're making sure I don't have an ulterior motive?" Reid said understanding the question perfectly.

"Yes."

"I think Luke is a great guy," Reid explained with a shrug of his shoulders. "I think it's very admirable how much he cares about the people around him, and besides that he's taken great care of my nephew for the past few years. I really appreciate that. I've noticed that he is particularly good at taking care of everyone but himself."

"Yes he is," James smiled. "I just worry about him, you know? He's my best friend…I have to look out for him."

"I wouldn't expect anything less from you, James. But now he'll have two people looking out for him," Reid pointed out raising his eyebrows as he finished off his coffee. "I think we need to finish this conversation later though. We have patients we need to see."

"Luke, are you in here?"

"In here, Dad," Luke called from the kitchen as he poured himself a cup of coffee. He was leaning against the counter sipping from his mug, when he looked up to see his father appear in the doorway holding a wriggling bundle. Luke's face lit up like Christmas when he saw his son and he immediately put his cup down to go towards him.

"Someone missed his daddy," Holden said even as Landon reached out his arms for Luke who readily took him from his dad.

"I missed him too," Luke said holding his son close to him, inhaling the familiar baby scent. "How are you doing little guy?" He asked pulling him away to look at him. "Did you miss Daddy? Did you?"

Holden stood back and watched his son and grandson interact. He couldn't help but smile as Luke and Landon carried on a conversation that only they understood. "How was your weekend, son?" he asked a few minutes later. "Did you enjoy your time alone?"

"Did he eat?" Luke asked even as he moved to the fridge to retrieve a bottle. Landon clapped his little hands together to indicate that food was exactly what he wanted at the moment. Luke smiled and warmed his bottle, testing it on his arm before feeding it to Landon. He looked over at his dad who was still leaning against the counter watching him. "I'm not avoiding the question," he said placing Landon in his bouncer before grabbing his abandoned coffee cup.

"I never said you were," Holden said with a smile."

"You're giving me that look."

"What look?"

"That look that clearly says 'I'm trying to figure out what my son is up to,' I know that look, dad."

"Are you up to something?" Holden asked amused.

"No," Luke laughed taking a sip of his coffee. "I actually feel really good today. I'm going to send my manuscript off to the publishers and I think I'm going to write a book…a real fictional story this time."

"Isn't that a contradictory of terms," Holden teased lightly.

"Dad."

Holden chuckled at the indignant look on his son's face and pushed himself away from the counter. "Your daddy needs to relax," he winked at Landon as he went over to the coffee pot to pour himself a cup of coffee. Landon continued to suck on his bottle, his eyes flitting between his dad and his grandfather as he tried to figure out what was going on around him.

"So go ahead and ask what you want to ask," Luke said taking another sip of coffee before setting the mug down. He rested his hands on the countertop and tilted his head at his dad expectantly. He knew he was dying to question him about who he spent the weekend with.

"Is it a crime to be concerned about my son?"

"No…I wouldn't have it any other way, Dad. You know that. How was Kentucky?"

"Very productive," Holden smiled at his grandson. "Your son loves horses just as much as you did when you were his age. His eyes lit up and he wasn't afraid at all."

"Well we are talking about a baby who didn't cry or bat an eyelash when Reid held him the first day they met," Luke smiled and shook his head fondly at the memory. "I can't wait to teach him how to ride."

"So did Reid keep you company this weekend?"

And there it was the question Luke had been waiting for. His dad had been skeptical about Reid staying at the house, but Luke has assured him it was okay. He understood his father's concerns, but he trusted Reid. After the weekend they just had, he knew he had made the right decision for him.

"Yes, he did," he said in answer to Holden's question. "He didn't come home until late on Friday night…I think I was going a little stir crazy, but at least the house is clean." Holden hid a smile behind his coffee cup but said nothing. "But Reid and I spent Saturday and Sunday just talking about everything. He helped me to put a lot of things into perspective."

"Such as?"

"Can I ask you something, Dad?"

"Of course. You can ask me anything, Luke."

"Do you think I lost myself in Noah? I mean…do you think that at some point I just put my life on hold to make him happy?"

"Hmmm," Holden said tilting his head thoughtfully. "You want me to be honest?" Luke nodded, lifting his son out of his bouncer and placing the now empty bottle on the counter. "It's easy to lose yourself in another person, Luke," Holden continued as Luke patted Landon's back. "When you're in love you do everything you can to please the other person, because you want them to be happy and that happiness is all that's important."

"That sounds like what Reid said," Luke said cuddling his baby close to him.

"Reid sounds like a smart man; I should stick around so I can finally meet him."

"You should so you can know I didn't make him up," Luke laughed. "Seriously though, Dad. I just feel like I lived for Noah so long that I forgot how to live for me, and I'm having a hard time getting used to being alone."

"I can understand that," Holden admitted his expression thoughtful. "It was hard after your mother left, to get used to the fact that it was truly and really over this time. I'm not in any way trying to compare your mother leaving me to Noah dying…but I think you get my point."

"I do get what you're saying, Dad. So…you agree that I lost myself?"

"II think you did what you always do, Luke. You took care of everyone. Everyone else's wellbeing was important to you. If what they needed was within your means then you would do it, especially for Noah. I think that Noah took advantage of that fact…not in a bad way mind you. I think you know how I feel about Noah."

"He loved you too, Dad."

"I know," Holden's voice was soft and reflective for a moment as he thought about his son-in-law. He had been a good man, and Luke had done everything in his power to make sure Noah was always taken care of. And while he had no doubt that Noah loved his son more than life itself, it was evident that he may not have always had Luke's best interests at heart. "Noah loved you, Luke; I don't think anyone here doubts that even a little bit. I think though that he may have loved you and needed you too much."

"How do you mean," Luke asked as Landon raised his hand to play with his daddy's nose. Luke kissed Landon's hand and blew raspberries in his face while he waited for his dad to answer him.

"Well," Holden said choosing his words carefully, "Noah needed to love you, Luke. He needed to take care of you, and he wanted to make sure that you would always need him."

"He was afraid of losing me," Luke acknowledged softly.

"Yeah, something like that," Holden agreed. "I think he wanted to make up for what he didn't catch when things happened with Randy. He missed all of that, and I think even though you cleared him of any guilt about it, he still held himself responsible for what happened."

"Do you think he liked the fact that I needed him?" Luke asked, his hand moving to take his baby's fingers into his own. He kissed Landon on the nose causing him to laugh his baby laugh. "I mean Reid said that inevitably everyone…Noah was feeding my fears. And I don't doubt that he loved me at all…I just wonder if a part of him was afraid that if I gained my independence as it is, I wouldn't need him anymore."

"Sounds silly when you put it like that doesn't it," Holden asked a sad smile crossing his features.

"Yes, actually it does," Luke shook his head ruefully. "But I think I can understand it."

"I think, in the end that as much as Noah loved you, Luke, he underestimated you and your strength. It's like he was so busy trying to take care of you and keep you safe, that he missed the fact that you had been doing the same for him the whole time."

"You hear that Landon?" Luke asked hugging his son to him. "Your dad was a little crazy, but I just know he would have loved you…but not as much as I do." He whispered that last part in his sons' ear and kissed his forehead. Landon replied in baby speak while Holden just stood by watching.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Robbie was sitting in the cafeteria writing when someone took the seat beside him. "Do I know you?" he said without looking up from his notebook. He felt a pair of lips press against his cheek and he let out a sigh. "You know, I don't think my boyfriend would appreciate you kissing on me like that, even if you have nice lips."

The husky laugh was enough to make him smile and he turned to see sparkling violet eyes staring at him. "You are so crazy, RJ," Laurie said kissing him on the cheek once more before focusing on the sandwich he was about to eat. Robbie shook his head and returned his attention to his book. The past weekend had been great for him and Laurie. They had spent some well needed time together, only to return to their hectic schedules once classes started back up. This was the first they were seeing each other since arriving at school that morning. The biggest change in their relationship however was the fact that they could be open at school if they chose to be. Thanks to a stolen moment around the campfire their classmates were all aware of the budding romance.

"Well you have to admit this is the first time we've been able to have lunch together since we got back," Robbie pointed out, abandoning his journal to steal half of Laurie's sandwich.

"I know," Laurie said between bites. "Who knew the last month of school would literally kick our asses."

"Just a few more weeks to go, and then we'll be graduates. I don't even have my speech written yet!"

'What's taking you so long," Laurie teased.

"Too many distractions," Robbie smiled at him fondly.

"Oh no, don't you dare try to pin that on me," Laurie warned wagging his finger at Robbie. "You know the deal, I paint, you write. It's a wonderful system."

Before Robbie had a chance to respond their friend Sara stepped up behind Laurie, draping her arms around his neck as she rested her chin in his hair. "Uh oh, Sara has a crisis again," He laughed as Laurie swatted her away from his hair.

"Do you always have to play with my hair when you see me?" Laurie asked lifting his head so she was forced to move.

"It's the only way to get your attention," she grinned.

"Actually most people just say hi," Robbie laughed. Sara stuck her tongue out at him before taking a seat beside Laurie. "You shouldn't be putting your hands in my boyfriend's hair anyway," Robbie pointed out only half joking.

"How does it feel to be able to say that out loud," Sara asked resting her arms on the table as she smiled at her friends. She had been the first to notice how cozy they were during the camping trip and marveled that they were able to keep it secret so long.

"It feels good," Laurie replied smiling at Robbie who ducked his head shyly.

"I'm just glad the negative opinions are in the minority," he said running his fingers through his shaggy brown hair. "It doesn't matter anyway since we're out of here in a few weeks."

"RJ hasn't even written his speech yet," Laurie commented with a smile.

"Ugh, Robbie, what are you waiting for?" Sara shrieked.

"For you to tell us what your crisis is?" Robbie laughed and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know what to say…but I will figure it out."

"Well I only wanted to see if you guys have study guides for our calculus final."

"I'll give them to you under one condition," Robbie smirked even as he reached in his bag for the proffered guide.

"Anything," Sara replied. "I'm kinda desperate here. If I don't pass this test I may not get to walk with you guys."

"Keep your hands out of Laurie's hair and you can keep the guide," Robbie said dangling the folder in front of her."

"You're cruel," Sara said reaching for it only to have it pulled out of her grasp.

"Better agree with him Sara, I think he's serious."

"Fine," she said snatching the notes once they were in her reach again. "Thank you," she said sweetly standing to kiss both boys on the cheek. "You guys are the best."

They watched her walk off, her short brown hair bouncing with every step she took. She was a good friend, and they would miss her when she went off to college in the fall. While they were headed to Northwestern, she was going across the Atlantic to Oxford.

"Oh before I forget," Laurie said turning his attention to his boyfriend once Sara was gone, "we have a family meeting this afternoon."

"We do?" Robbie asked raising an eyebrow curiously. "Jimmy didn't say anything."

"Uncle Reid called it," Laurie explained as he sipped on his juice. "He was going to tell James when they drove into work this morning."

"Your uncle called a meeting?" Robbie asked amusement clear in his voice. "I guess he's fitting right into the family huh"

"It has been two months," Laurie smiled. " Luke is supposed to be out of the house this afternoon, and Uncle Reid said he wanted to talk to us about something."

I hope nothing's wrong with Luke," Robbie frowned.

"Luke's fine," Laurie said fiddling with his empty juice carton. "At least he seemed fine when I saw him this morning. I have to go straight home today, to watch Landon while he goes out."

"Is he ready to leave Landon alone?"

"Landon was with Holden over the weekend…and Luke has a checkup this afternoon. Just routine stuff I'm sure. Don't worry, RJ I'm sure everything is going to be fine."

Robbie nodded, though he wasn't so sure if he believed what his boyfriend was saying. He made a mental note to talk to Luke later. It seemed like forever since they had had a decent conversation and that just wasn't cool. "Well I guess we'll find out what's up this afternoon," he said standing to shoulder his backpack. "For now though we need to get to class."

"Whose bright idea was it to still have class when you're technically already graduated?" Laurie asked tossing his juice box in the trash as they left the cafeteria.

"I don't know," Robbie laughed. They stopped by the art room and he turned to face Laurie. "See you in study hall?"

Laurie nodded and kissed him softly before disappearing into the classroom.

"Uncle Reid!" Laurie exclaimed when he spotted his uncle lounging on the couch, with baby Landon sitting on his lap. "What are you doing here? Where's Luke?"

"Shhhh," Reid cautioned as he played with Landon who was bouncing on his stomach. "Keep it down; we're trying to let Luke sleep. Isn't that right Landon? We're letting Daddy rest aren't we?" Landon clapped his hands together, his blue eyes gleaming with happiness in reply to Reid's question.

"Is Luke okay?" Laurie asked lowering his voice as he closed the door and came further into the house. "I thought he had that doctor's appointment this afternoon. I came home to watch Landon.

Landon's head turned slightly at the sound of the new voice and he let out a laugh when he saw his big brother standing close by. He smiled his toothless grin at Laurie before turning back to Reid who was now looking at his nephew.

"He felt sluggish this morning so he got an earlier appointment," Reid explained. "He brought this little guy to the hospital with him."

"Bet the nurses loved that."

"They did," Reid agreed. "His aunt Alison watched him while Luke had his appointment. Is there anyone in this town Luke isn't related to in some way?"

"Alison is his brother Aaron's wife," Laurie explained with a laugh.

"One of these days I am going to get someone to draw me a family tree. In any case, Luke had blood drawn and didn't feel comfortable driving himself home, so I took the rest of the day off and brought him back here."

"I hope he's not coming down with anything."

"Nothing a few days of strict rest won't cure," Reid replied as Landon made a grab for his fingers.

"Are we still having a family meeting tonight?"

"Yes." Reid lifted Landon up off his stomach and swung his legs down to the floor before placing the baby on his lap. "James is picking up the boys from daycare and Holden is going to come over too. I have an idea on how we can help Luke."

"Help Luke with what?" Laurie asked his frown deepening as he joined Reid on the couch.

"I know the story," Reid replied fairly certain that his nephew would understand what he was talking about.

"He told you?" Reid nodded.

"We talked a lot last weekend about a lot of things. Luke has never gotten over his fears, and with you leaving in the fall for school I think it's high time he became used to being alone again."

"He was pretty used to Noah being around all the time," Laurie remarked thoughtfully. "I mean everyone seemed afraid to let him out of their sights."

"You noticed that too?"

"Yeah…it was hard not to. I met him at RJ's birthday party, the summer before we started high school. He never seemed to be more than five feet away from anyone. And when he was, it was like the whole party would stop until they knew where Luke was again. RJ said they were just very protective of him because something had happened the previous year…but I never asked about it."

"What about when you moved in with them?"

"I kept Luke company a lot when Noah wasn't home," Laurie explained. "We'd talk, or just sit there in silence which was fine for me. I wasn't much into talking after mom and dad died, but when I did talk it was to Luke. He was very patient with me and everything."

"So the arrangement was beneficial to both of you," Reid observed. "That makes sense…you kept each other company."

"We did," Laurie smiled. "I know he's afraid of the dark, and he's wary around strangers…which is why I wondered how he was with you. He didn't seem to have a problem with you then, and you guys seem close now."

"We're getting to know each other little by little," Reid admitted. "I think he's comfortable with me because I am a link to you. Plus this little guy," He tickled Landon who up to that moment had been sitting quietly listening to them talk about his daddy, "seems to like me too."

"You're lucky, Landon doesn't like a lot of people on sight, do you little man," Laurie tapped his little brother on the nose and Landon laughed outright at the attention.

"So where is your other half?" Reid asked as he started bouncing the baby on his knee. "It's rare that I don't see the two of you together."

Laurie smiled, biting back the first thing that came to mind at his uncle's question. He knew it wasn't implying anything…after all he and Robbie were pretty much together a lot. "He had some errands to run but he'll be here for the meeting. How long is Luke going to be sleeping?"

"At least a couple of more hours…he really needed a good nap."

"I feel like I should do more," Laurie frowned. "I've been so busy with school, and trying to get my portfolio done, I don't think I've had a decent conversation with him in awhile."

"He's very proud of you, as am I," Reid smiled fondly at his nephew. "What I've noticed about Luke is that he cares more for how everyone else is feeling and doesn't focus so much on what he needs or wants. So I figure it's up to us to make sure his needs are met too. Are you up for that?"

Laurie smiled and nodded reaching out to tickle Landon who was looking around curiously.

"Uh oh," Reid said chuckling even as he lifted Landon off of his knee. "Someone needs a diaper change. Here you go big brother." Laurie laughed as Reid handed the baby over to him.

As if on cue Landon started to cry, and Laurie carried him off to the other room talking to him all the way. By the time Laurie returned to the living room with a freshly changed Landon, James and Robbie had arrived with the two younger McPhersons in tow.

"So how do you think we can help Luke," James asked as they all settled down at the kitchen table. Holden had arrived with food for everyone so that his son didn't have to worry about cooking for the night. Everyone was now focusing on Reid waiting to see what he had to say.

"Well it's really quite simple actually," Reid said taking a bite of his slice of pizza. "We have to convince him that he will be okay if he is alone. He needs to know that nothing bad is going to happen to him just because he's by himself…and you all need to realize that too."

"How much did Luke tell you?" Holden asked curiously.

"Respectfully speaking, Holden, Luke told me enough to know this meeting should have been held a long time ago."

"I respect that," Holden nodded his approval. "So what do you hope to accomplish from this meeting."

"Well my hope is that we can help Luke to understand that he doesn't need to busy himself with everyone else's life to keep from focusing on his own. I want him to realize his own self worth and understand that he is a strong man. He doesn't need to lean on everyone and at the same time you all need to learn not to lean on him so much."

"Is that what you think?" Robbie asked a frown crossing his features. "That we lean on him too much."

"Well, I've been here how long? Two months? And from the outside looking in, I definitely see codependency in every aspect. At the same time, I'm not trying to come in here and disrupt your "happy home," It's because I care that I'm even saying anything. But honestly, the way things are going could be a detriment to everyone, especially Luke.

Holden's expression was thoughtful as he listened to what Reid was saying. Since his conversation with Luke earlier in the week he too had been thinking along these lines.

"I guess we never thought about it that way," James piped in. "It's true about what they say about people on the outside looking in."

"Yeah," Laurie agreed.

"To us," James continued, "It just worked."

"It worked too well," Holden commented.

"Not really," Reid said holding up a finger. "From what I learned this weekend it's obvious. He depends on you guys too much. And you have your own lives, you can't take turns babysitting Luke forever, and he really doesn't need you to. He thinks he does."

"Okay so we understand the problem," Robbie spoke up sitting back in his chair. "What do we do about it?"

"I have a plan," Reid said swiping another slice of pizza. "Now I don't want it to look like we're all jumping on him, because that will just put him on the defense. But I think we should try leaving him home alone. No Laurie, no Landon, no me."

"I don't think Luke will agree to that," Holden said resting his elbows on the table.

"I agree with Holden," James piped up, "Luke can be rather stubborn about things." Robbie and Laurie nodded their agreement, though they were curious to hear what Reid had to say.

"We just need the right approach," Reid said standing to check on a crying Landon. He returned to the table with the baby in his arms, focusing once more on the men in front of him. "I don't think we all need to talk to him, in fact it would be better if only one of us did. I'll take care of the details…I just want us to be on the same page about this."

"Reid, is the baby in here with-" Luke stopped midsentence when he saw everyone seated around the table. "Hi guys," he said tentatively stepping into the kitchen. Landon heard his daddy's voice and immediately stood in Reid's lap, waving his little arms for Luke to pick him up. "Don't stop talking on my account," Luke said as he lifted his baby up into his arms. "Unless of course you guys were talking about me." He looked pointedly at everyone at the table before allowing his eyes to rest on Reid who offered him a small smile.

"I think Landon needs to be changed," he said patting the baby's bottom.

"I think you're right," Luke said lifting Landon slightly to smell him. "Oh my gosh," he gasped a minute later. "You poo'ed didn't you? Yes you did. Don't worry daddy's gonna get you all cleaned up. And I'll talk to you later," he said directing his words at Reid as he left the room with his squirming son.

"Well that was close," Robbie said releasing the breath he had been holding.

"Do you think he suspects anything?" Laurie wanted to know.

"I'm sure he's aware we were talking about him," Reid remarked, "But no worries I'll tell him the truth."

James stood and with Robbie's help gathered up the boys and they headed home. Laurie disappeared to his room to do his homework, and Holden readied to head back to the farm. Before he left he placed a hand on Reid's arm to gain the doctor's attention.

"Why?" He asked simply.

"Excuse me?" Reid asked a hint of uncertainty in his tone.

"While I appreciate it," Holden clarified, "I'm curious as to why you are doing this for my son?"

"Because I care about him," Reid's tone was serious as he met Holden's gaze head on and in that second the two men came to an understanding.

"Where did everyone go?" Luke asked returning to the living room with a squirmy baby in his arms.

"He smells better," Reid remarked looking up from the medical journal he was flipping through.

"Yep all fresh and clean," Luke said proudly as Landon patted his cheek with his hands. "So are you going to tell me where everyone went?"

"Well your dad had to get home to your brother and your sisters. James and Robbie took the kids home and Laurie's in his room doing homework." Reid replied placing the book down beside him.

"Okay…well I know you had pizza, but are you still hungry? I can cook us up some dinner and feed this little monster too," he added tickling his son who giggled gleefully.

"Actually why don't you have a seat and I'll get you some pizza. There are a few slices in there with your name on it.

"That's okay," Luke said ready to head to the kitchen. "I don't mind getting it."

"Sit," Reid said gently, his hand touching Luke's arm lightly before heading to the kitchen himself. Landon watched the other man leave the room, reaching his arms out as if he wanted to follow him. Luke was only slightly amused at his son's apparent attachment to their new boarder.

He settled down on the couch and let Landon loose on the floor. Predictably the baby tried to balance himself on his hands and knees before deciding to scoot towards the kitchen. Luke smiled as he watched him, his mouth opening to warn Reid as he came from the kitchen carrying two plates in his hand.

"Whoa there little one," he said as Landon bumped into his leg. "Where do you think you're headed huh?"

Landon fell on his bottom and looked up at Reid with his toothless grin. His little arms flailed as Reid balanced the two plates in one hand and bent down to sweep up the baby in his free arm. Luke wasn't sure how he did it, but somehow Reid managed to carry the baby and the pizza over to the couch.

"Dinner is served," He said offering Luke one of the plates. "I think this belongs to you too," he planted the baby onto Luke's waiting lap before plopping down beside him, his legs stretched out as he picked up a slice of pizza and started to eat. He was enjoying the savory sauce and cheese mixed with pepperoni when he realized that Luke was staring at him. "What?" he asked his mouth full of cheese. "Is it not warm enough?"

"You just ate pizza with my dad and James," Luke pointed out positioning his baby in his arms so he could focus on his own food.

"There isn't a rule that says I can't have more," Reid shrugged his shoulders and took another bite. "Eat it before it gets cold again, I don't think we should keep reheating it."

Luke found a pacifier for Landon to suck on while he and Reid ate their pizza in companionable silence. The little tyke scooted closer and closer to his father until Luke was forced to move the plate so that Landon could sit in his lap. He looked around curiously before resting his head against his father's chest, his small hand attaching itself to Luke's shirt as he continued to enjoy his pacifier. Reid thought it was the cutest thing he had ever seen…not that he was going to admit it out loud.

"So you guys were talking about me?" Luke asked breaking the silence after a while. He looked up from where he had been running his fingers lightly over his son's hair, looking into blue eyes that if he allowed them could possibly see into his soul.

"It wasn't anything bad," Reid said seeing no reason to beat around the bush with Luke. Honesty was working for them, and he wanted to keep it that way. "We just want to help you to regain your independence."

"I talked to my dad about what you said," Luke replied his tone thoughtful as he looked back down at his son. "I don't know if I can get it back. "

"Do you want to?"

"Yeah," Luke looked up smiling slightly before a frown crossed his features. "I don't know how to do that though, Reid. I mean…so many people need me to be there for them. I don't have time to…" He trailed off and bit his lip as he realized what he had been about to say.

"You don't have time to be you," Reid completed the thought for him. "That's actually the problem, Luke, and that's what we want to help you with. We think…I think that it would be a good idea if we started with you getting accustomed to being alone again."

"And how do you propose to do that?" Luke's frown deepened and Reid knew he needed to tread lightly here. He needed Luke to be receptive to the idea, and he was by no means trying to push him.

"Well the only way for you to get used to being alone is for you to actually be alone, Luke."

"So you want to leave me?" Luke asked, and in that moment Reid wanted to do whatever he could to wipe that fear off his face.

Not in such drastic terms, no," he said keeping his tone gentle for Luke's sake. "If you think about it, Luke, when Laurie goes to school and I go to work, you are here by yourself with Landon. What I'm proposing is that you spend another weekend by yourself, focusing just on you."

"Where would you guys go?" Luke asked skeptically. "How am I supposed to sleep at night without Landon here…I don't like to sleep alone."

"You're just not used to it anymore," Reid countered easily. "I'm sure you slept alone quite a bit before your kidnapping, right?"

Luke nodded. "There were times when I would fall asleep before Noah came to bed, or when he was away for one reason or another."

"And you slept fine?"

"Yeah…and the darkness didn't bother me as much. But I have a lot of nightmares even now five years later."

"You didn't have any nightmares last weekend," Reid pointed out.

"Because you were there," Luke sighed. "I was stir crazy last weekend. I didn't know what to do with myself, and I missed Landon like crazy." As if to accentuate his point he glanced down at his now sleeping infant.

"You aren't going to be alone, Luke. You'll be in the house by yourself, but I'll be a phone call away. Laurie will be next door with Robbie and James, and Landon will be with me. If you need anything during the weekend, even if it's just to talk all you have to do is pick up the phone to call me."

"What am I supposed to do though? It's been a while since I've done anything for me."

"Which is precisely my point, Luke. You need to remember what it's like to depend on Luke…and frankly your friends and family need to learn not to rely on you as much as they do."

"Do you really think this will work?"

"I think it's worth a shot." Reid said placing his arm on the back of the couch. "Until one can be of use to oneself, they can be of no use to anyone else."


	14. Chapter 14

"I don't know if I can do this," Luke said clutching Landon to him like a life raft. Reid was only slightly amused as he watched the baby clinging to his daddy with the same fervor. Luke's fear was easily rubbing off on the kid, which furthered Reid's belief that they needed to do this.

"You need to relax," he said gently coming forth to place a hand on Luke's shoulder. He had the baby's bag on his arm and his overnight bag was sitting by the door. "It's all in your head, Luke. You're going to do fine…and you need to breathe. You're scaring your son."

He said that last part softly and without malice. He wasn't trying to scold Luke, he only wanted to help him. Luke took a deep breath and let it out slowly releasing his hold on Landon just enough to give the baby room to wriggle around. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry," Reid smiled. "I know this isn't easy for you, Luke. I hope you know though that I wouldn't tell you to do something that would hurt you. You believe that, don't you?"

Luke nodded. He trusted Reid more than he had trusted anyone in a really long time…that was part of what scared him. He looked down at his son, kissing him on the forehead and hugging him close. "You're going to be a good boy for your Uncle Reid aren't you, Lan," he asked holding him up in the air. Landon laughed and kicked his legs, excited that his daddy was playing with him.

Luke smiled and planted another sloppy kiss on his son's cheek before handing him over to Reid. "Tell your daddy we're going to have fun," Reid said turning Landon in his arms so that he was facing Luke. "It's going to be a great weekend isn't it? Say bye-bye."

Reid held Landon's hand in his own and waved it as the baby smiled and laughed at his dad. Luke blew him a kiss and waved back. "Bye, Landon. Daddy's going to miss you."

"Remember if you need me, I'm just a phone call away," Reid reiterated as he lifted his overnight bag into his free hand. Landon was now leaning against him, holding on to his shoulder as he smiled at his father. His eyes were sparkling with happiness and that alone helped Luke to relax a little more. Everything was going to be fine...He just had to keep telling himself that.

"What do you think Luke is doing right now?"

"Probably checking his email," Robbie replied, his eyes focused on the journal entry he was writing.

"Do you think he'll actually try to go out? I mean this experiment isn't going to work if he just sits around the house."

Robbie looked over at his boyfriend who was lounging on the bed tossing a ball up in the air and catching it before it could reach the blanket. "You're really worried about him aren't you? Despite what you may have said to keep me from worrying."

"Yeah," Laurie said sitting up even as he caught the ball one last time and held it in his hands. "I mean I don't even know the whole story of what's going on, but I Know it's been a while since he's done anything just him. I mean even when he's grocery shopping someone's with him."

"Yeah…I know. I didn't realize it was this bad. I mean, he wasn't like this when I met him."

"What happened?"

"Well," Robbie started choosing his words carefully as he turned to face his boyfriend. "Remember how I told you the day we met that my brothers were in court?" Laurie nodded his assent and Robbie continued. "Well, I never told you what that was about."

"Are you going to tell me now," Laurie asked frowning.

"Luke was kidnapped that spring," Robbie explained sadly. "He just disappeared without a trace and he was missing for nine weeks."

"Oh my god, that's awful."

"It was scary," Robbie agreed. "People were starting to wonder if Luke was even still alive. Noah never gave up hone though, and about two weeks after Lucas was born Luke showed up at the church."

"The church?" Laurie asked confusion clear on his face. "He knew you guys were there?"

"No," Robbie shook his head. "We were holding the christening there though. Luke said he saw cars and he hoped that meant people were inside and he could get help. He didn't even look like himself when he came in, Laurie. Noah recognized him first, and we got him to the hospital as fast as we could."

"Nine weeks is a long time," Laurie's frown deepened. "It's no wonder he doesn't really like the dark, even now."

"Yeah…a lot of bad things happen in the dark."

"Come here," Laurie said sitting back on the bed until he felt the headboard against his back. Robbie put down his pen and joined Laurie on the bed. He stretched out beside him allowing his head to rest in Laurie's lap.

"It just sucks you know," he said as Laurie's fingers combed through his hair. "Luke went through so much in those nine weeks, and he just hasn't been the same since."

"Well he's still Luke," Laurie pointed out. "And I think what happened is that you guys never got over it either. Trauma doesn't only affect those who went through it you know."

"That's true," Robbie said looking up at Laurie through half closed lids as those long fingers continued to work his scalp. "I don't think I could stand to be away from you for nine weeks if I didn't know where you were. Noah went crazy, and so did Jimmy actually. I don't think any of us were okay until Luke came back."

"And when he got back, you guys were just as scared as he was so no one really healed. Maybe this plan of Uncle Reid's will do everyone some good," Laurie said smiling down at his boyfriend who looked like he was about to fall asleep.

"I hope so," Robbie said his voice soft as he tried not to give in completely to Laurie's fingers. "How do we do this though?" He asked after a moment. How do we encourage Luke to do things for him, when none of us seem to be able to function without him?"

"It's okay to need him," Laurie said his expression thoughtful. "We all need people in our lives, RJ. Sometimes we just have to remember that as much as we rely on them, they rely on us too. It has to be a two way street. It's funny because it scares me when Luke leaves. When I'm away from him I feel that slither of fear, that moment of panic when I'm worried if this will be the last time I see him."

"How do you get past that?"

"It was an accident," Laurie said softly. "What happened to my parents was an accident, and if I live in fear of it happening again then I won't be living. The fear doesn't go away, but positive thinking helps a lot."

"So it's like a conditioning thing," Robbie asked curiously.

"Yeah, something like that. Luke told me that he had to psych himself into letting Noah drive again."

"Yeah…when he bought Noah the truck for Christmas that was a big step. And it was only during inclement weather that he really grew worried."

"And you noticed that he didn't automatically think Noah was in a car accident," Laurie reminded. I think it's time to just accept that bad things happen, and something did happen to Luke, but he's okay. We're his family, and we have to let him breathe, and make sure that he understands that it's okay to do so."

"Jimmy used to tell Noah that all the time," Robbie said sadly. "That he had to look out for Luke, but he had to let Luke be himself too. They actually used to argue about it sometimes."

"Guys?" James called as he knocked on the door. "Pizza's here."

"Okay, Jimmy we'll be right out," Robbie said sitting up on the bed. Laurie stopped him before he could climb off the bed.

"The best thing we can do for Luke right now is not worry about him. If he knows we're worried then he will worry, and he will think he can't do this. So let's just have fun this weekend…okay?"

Robbie nodded grinning as he leaned in for a quick kiss. "Come on, lets go eat…then maybe we can watch a movie with Jimmy and the munchkins."

"Okay," Laurie laughed and followed Robbie out the room. All thoughts of Luke were forgotten for the moment as they focused on having fun. It was going to be a long weekend.

Luke sighed as he closed his laptop and set it to the side. He had already spent an hour checking his email, answering the important ones and deleting the ones he didn't care to pay attention to. For a good ten minutes he sat looking at some of the emails he and Noah had exchanged over the years. A smile crossed his lips as he grew nostalgic, knowing that it was time to let the tangible things go. The memories were where they needed to be…in his heart. He had all of Noah's emails separated into a folder, and without even thinking about it he deleted it along with Noah's contact information. He was surprised to realize that doing so felt good.

He allowed a soft smile to cross his lips as he stood and grabbed his jacket and his car keys. It had been a while since he had gone out on his own intentionally with no set destination in mind. He was going to do it though, if only for the fact that he knew they expected him to.

Since it was a relatively warm day he rolled down the windows of his car and put in one of his favorite CDS. As he headed into town he sang along with the music his fingers drumming on the steering wheel to the beat of the song. It actually felt good to be outside for a change, without a worry or a care. He was on his own, without a timetable, and it surprised him just how much the prospect of an adventure excited him.

When he reached his destination he sat in the car gripping the wheel trying to catch his breath. He looked up at the building that loomed before him, psyching himself up to go inside and have a look around. There were probably a lot of people there, and surely nothing would happen to him while he was inside. All he had to do was head inside and enjoy the experience of being around new books. He hadn't done that in a while and he always loved the crisp feel of the pages and the new book smell. IT never got old.

There was a book in particular he wanted to check out. Reid had mentioned it to him during one of their conversations, and he had made note of the title thinking he would order it online and have it shipped to him. He glanced once more at the store deciding that it couldn't hurt to go inside and look around. He parked his car and pocketed his keys, looking around cautiously before following a throng of people inside.

Almost immediately he felt at home with the tables laden with books, and the shelves calling to him from every which direction. He reflected fondly on a time when he would spend hours upon hours in the bookstore. It was the only place besides the farm where he had found escape. His eyes were immediately drawn to the shelf of new arrivals and as he browsed the titles he hoped for the day his name would be amongst the new authors to read.

The thought surprised him, for it was one he hadn't had in a long time. It was a dream buried beneath life's trials and tribulations, but it was one he vaguely remembered. Working on the project with Reid had reawakened him to goals he had thought long forgotten. It wasn't that he regretted the time he spent helping Noah with his passions. He had enjoyed every moment of writing scripts and speeches and other such things. But he could admit that it would be nice to write for him again, to feel the enjoyment, the accomplishment that came with having someone reading his words.

He was already plotting out the novel he wanted to write when he felt someone's presence beside him. He looked up warily to see that someone was beside him looking at books along one of the shelves.

"There's so much to chose from," the man, who looked to be around Luke's age,, said with a heavy sigh. "I don't even know where to start looking."

Luke's expression was thoughtful as he eyed the man who did seem a little lost surrounded by all the books around them. "What are you looking for exactly?" He asked finding his book quickly before moving over to stand beside the gentleman.

"I have no idea," the man shook his head, allowing a sheepish grin to cross his features as he ran a hand through his hair. "I'm only here because my girlfriend insisted I needed to do something to broaden my horizons or something like that."

Luke allowed himself to relax as a chuckle escaped his lips. "Let me guess your'e comfort zone is pizza and beer in front of the TV watching the game?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"Not quite," Luke laughed, "But you remind me a lot of my big brother. He's more into sports than books too. And there's definitely nothing wrong with that."

"Tell that to my girlfriend," The man smirked. "What's that you have there?" he asked indicating the book Luke held in his hands. "IS it any good?"

"Oh this," Luke looked down at the book he held in his hands. "It was recommended to me by a friend. I haven't read it yet, but he says it's really good. It's been a while since I've taken the time to read a good book…would you maybe like to read it with me ? I mean we could check it out and then compare notes or something. Might make your girlfriend happy, and I know a lot about books."

"You had me at read it with me," The man laughed putting Luke even more at ease. "I know nothing about books; I never was one for reading you know? I did it because I had to, but never really brought into the hype."

"It's all about the experience for me," Luke explained even as he looked at the book he head in his hand. "Each book is like a new adventure. Between the covers is a world just waiting to be explored and enjoyed. Even in a series there are always new places to discover and new people to meet."

"Series," The man asked wrinkling his nose. "You mean like on television."

Luke opened his mouth to speak but shut it again laughing instead. "Looks like there's a lot I can teach you. I'm Luke by the way."

"Eric," the man said taking Luke's outstretched hand. "It's nice to meet you, Luke."

"Likewise," Luke offered the man a shy grin. "So are you up for this being our first book?"

"Yeah, sure," Eric replied moving to the shelf to pick up his own copy. "Would you like to have a cup of coffee with me? Maybe we could talk and figure out how this little book club of ours will work?"

"Come and shop with me first. Then we'll have coffee…unless you have to get home or something. I don't want to keep you."

"Honestly I'd love the company. My girlfriend is working tonight, so I'm kinda on my own."

"Me too," Luke admitted as he led his new friend around the bookstore. "My roommate insisted on taking my son while I take some time for myself."

"You don't do that often?" Eric asked curiously as he watched Luke pick up books, leafing through them before either replacing it on the shelf or adding it to a growing pile of purchase.

"It's been a while," Luke admitted picking up a book he thought James would like. "I think I'm done here though. Shall we go?" Eric nodded and they headed to the checkout line with their purchases. Luke picked up a few bookmarks, plus a new notebook and a pen to go along with the books he was buying while Eric just had the one item.

Once Luke secured his packages in his car the pair headed over to Al's for a bite to eat. "You go ahead and find us a seat," Luke said even as he leaned against the counter to get the waiter's attention. "Hey stranger."

"Luke," Henry smiled as he drew closer and gave Luke a hug. "Long time no see, how have you been?"

"I'm hanging in there," Luke replied with a shrug of his shoulders. "Look, I'm sorry I haven't been the best friend…"

"Don't even think about it," Henry waved him off. "I know these past few months couldn't have been easy for you either. I ask about you whenever James brings the kids by. Georgie's looking more and more like Maddie every day."

"Yeah he is," Luke agreed nostalgically. "I miss them, Henry. Some days it's harder than others, but…"

"I know how you feel," Henry's tone was wistful as he wiped down the counter. "She was my baby sister…the only one who really understood me," His smile was sad as he made eye contact with Luke. "But anyway…enough sadness. Your friend is waiting for you. Would you like me to bring you a couple of shakes?"

"Actually Coffee would be fine, Henry thanks. We're going to have dinner and talk."

"Okay coming right up" Henry said turning to fiddle with the coffee maker. When he turned back around he was surprised to see Luke standing behind the counter with him. He didn't utter a word as Luke stepped closer and hugged him, his chin sitting on Henry's shoulder. Henry allowed his arms to wrap around Luke completing the hug as they stood silently mourning the girl they both loved.

"What was that about?" Eric asked as Luke slipped in to the booth across from him.

"His sister passed away right before Christmas last year," Luke explained, his expression sad as he looked over at Henry.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," Eric replied sympathetically.

"Yeah…she was my best friend, and I'm even godfather to her two children. Anyway I haven't seen him in a few months so I wanted to check on him."

"OH that was nice of you," Eric said growing quiet when the waiter came over with their coffee.

"Do you know what you guys want?" Henry asked pulling a pencil from behind his ear.

"I'll have a Cheeseburger, medium rare, and the French fries," Eric ordered placing his menu on the table."

"Just Chili and cornbread for me, Henry," Luke handed over the menu and set about fixing his coffee to his liking.

"So how old is the kid?" Eric asked taking a sip of his coffee."

"Huh?" Luke said looking up from what he was doing.

"Your kid," Eric clarified. "How old?"

"Oh! He just turned five months at the end of April."

"Must make you nervous being away from him then," Eric commented.

"Yeah…a little bit. I'm going to call my roommate to check on him in a little bit. Right now I think we should talk about this," He held up the book they were going to read, "And get to know each other a little better."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Eric said "What do you want to know?"

"Anything that is appropriate for a first meeting I guess," Luke shrugged his shoulders and focused on his coffee cup again.

"Well," he said looking down at his nails, "In case you can't tell I'm a mechanic, and I work for Pep Boys. I also do odd jobs on the side. Some people call me a shade tree mechanic," he laughed. I can fix engines, carburetors, piston, change your oil, rotate your tires-"

"I get it," Luke laughed crossing his arms in front of him. "I know a little something about fixing things too. I even know how to fix a tractor."

"Really?" Eric asked taken aback by the admission. "Wait a minute, let me see your nails." He reached across the table to grab Luke's hands examining the underbed of his nails. "You don't fix tractors," Eric waved him off dismissively. "I don't see any oil under your fingernails."

"Well I don't do it now," Luke laughed, "But I grew up on a farm."

"No shit. Really?"

"Yeah, really," Luke said his expression belaying his amusement.

"So did your roommate kick you out so you could gain some enlightenment?"

"Not exactly," Luke smiled softly. "Speaking of which I need to call my little one." Eric sat back in his chair, crossing his arms comfortably while Luke made his phone call. Luke smiled while he waited for his phone call to be answered.

"_Hello?"_

"Reid," Luke asked plugging his ear in an attempt to hear over the noise.

" _Luke? Hey."_

"Where are you and Landon?" Luke asked laughter clear in his voice.

"_We're at Mouse Trap"_

"Mouse Trap?" Luke exclaimed.

"_Yeah."_

"Landon doesn't know anything about the Mouse Trap. He's too young."

"_Tell him that,"_ Reid laughed. _"He's having a good time,"_ he glanced over at the baby who was kicking his legs in approval, while clutching soggy pizza crust. _"He likes the lights, the noise and the kids."_

"Well…then you're having a good time then?"

Yes. How are you?"

"I'm good actually," he replied as he glanced over at Eric. His response surprised even him. "I'm having dinner with a new friend…and it's fun. You should be proud of me."

"I am. Go enjoy yourself and don't worry about Landon. He's in good hands. Call me later if you need me."

"Okay. Bye," Luke laughed and hung up his phone. He couldn't help but think that it was nice of Reid to take Landon out to entertain him. He very easily could have just sat around the hotel and had room service. The thought made him smile, which didn't go unnoticed by Eric

"What?"

"My roommate took my son to Mouse Trap of all places."

"Your roommate is brave. I stay as far as I can from that place."

"Why?" Luke asked. "Do you have kids?"

"No," Eric shook his head. "But my sisters take their kids there all the time for their birthdays. I normally lie and say I have to work late, so I come by before they leave to give them their gifts. I just can't take that place."

"Don't tell me you're scared of the mouse," Luke teased.

"No, no it's the kids," Eric said waving his hands dismissively. "The mouse I can handle, but the kids are loud." Before Luke could offer a response Henry returned with their food.

While they ate they started discussing the book. Just from the description it seemed like something they could really delve into and analyze. Eric was glad that he wasn't trying to read it alone, and he hoped it wouldn't be hard for him to understand. Luke assured him that they would take at least a week to read each chapter, and then perhaps meet up to discuss it on Saturdays since that seemed to be Eric's only free day.

We could meet at my place," Eric offered as he dipped his remaining fries in ketchup. "You could meet my girlfriend and we can discuss the first chapter there."

Luke smiled at Eric's sincerity. He could tell that his new friend was genuinely excited about this new adventure of theirs but truth be told, he wasn't ready to go to the guy's house. "How about we meet at my place?" he suggested as an alternative. We can relax with a cup of tea and just chat about the book, maybe even read another chapter while we talk."

"Okay, I can do that," Eric agreed, pushing his plate away and folding his hands on the table. "Just give me your address and we'll meet up on Saturday. I can't thank you enough for this, Luke. My girlfriend is going to be so excited."

"I'm glad," Luke laughed as he pulled out a pen and wrote his address down on a piece of paper. "Just let me know if you need directions, I'm giving you my phone number too."

"Thanks," Eric said taking Luke's pen to write down his own number. "I better get going though," he said standing and throwing some bills on the table. "Don't worry about dinner, it's the least I can do for you helping me with the book and all."

Luke watched his new friend leave the diner, a satisfied grin alighting his face as he sat back in his chair. The evening had been a success, and he had made a new friend…he was beginning to think that this being on his own thing wasn't so bad after all.

"Have time to share a milkshake with me?" Henry asked setting two large chocolate shakes down on the table.

"Of course," Luke said gesturing for Henry to take a seat. He took a sip of his milkshake and relaxed as Henry started to talk. All in all it was the perfect way to end the evening.

It was well after dark when Luke made it home, and the first thing he did was make sure all the locks were secure. He placed his keys in the bowl by the entryway and slowly navigated his way through the dark living room. He was briefly reminded of another time he returned home to darkness, but he quickly remembered this was a different home, a different time and completely different circumstances. Still it was strange to be here without the comforting sounds of Landon's breathing through the baby monitor and the TV in Laurie's room. Nothing about the silence was comforting to him at the moment, and he was five seconds away from calling Reid and telling him this wasn't going to work.

He took a deep breath and tried to relax, focusing on the good things that had come out of the day. He had made a new friend, started a new book and even had an idea for the story he wanted to write. All positives, and he had done them on his own. With a sense of conviction he walked into the kitchen to grab himself something to drink. With water bottle in hand he headed to his room and stripped down to his boxers. He was going to take a shower but he couldn't bring himself to do so tonight. It was too still; too quiet and his paranoid mind wouldn't allow him to relax enough to enjoy it.

He placed his bottle of water on the nightstand and went to the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth. Once he was ready for bed he settled down beneath his blanket and rested his head against the pillow. It had been a long eventful day, but he wasn't quite ready to fall asleep yet. With a heavy sigh he reached for his phone and dialed what was becoming a very familiar number.

"Hello," a sleepy voice met his ears causing Luke to frown and look at the clock.

"Did I wake you up?" he asked concern creeping into his voice as he ran a hand through his hair.

"No. It's just been a long day. I'm just relaxing here with Landon."

"How is he?" Luke asked smiling at the mention of his son.

"Oh he's fine. Just sitting here drinking a beer."

"Reid!"

"I'm kidding," Reid chuckled lightly. "He is drinking…but I promise it's just milk. He's a happy little baby, aren't you little guy." He took the phone away from his ear and put it near the baby so that Luke could hear his son sucking on his bottle and laughing happily.

"Hi Landon," Luke said his smile widening as he listened to his son. "You're having fun with uncle Reid?" Landon gurgled and let out another laugh before focusing on the bottle he was trying to finish. Reid let out a laugh and brought the phone back up to his ear.

"How did your evening go?" He asked curiously.

"It went well," Luke admitted sincerely. "Eric and I are reading a book together and we're going to meet to discuss it next Saturday. I asked him to come over the house."

"That's great," Reid enthused. "You guys can talk in the dining room, and I'll just keep Landon with me in the living room. That way you'll have privacy but won't be alone."

"Thanks Reid."

"For what?"

"For knowing what I need without me even saying it."

"That's what friends are for, Luke. Anything else interesting happen tonight," he asked after a beat.

"I picked up the book you told me about, plus a new notebook and a pen."

"Planning to start your next novel?"

"Yes," Luke yawned as he made himself comfortable in bed.

"Getting sleepy?" Reid asked sounding like he could pass out too.

"I am tired," he admitted. "But I don't know if I feel comfortable enough to fall asleep."

"Did you lock the doors?"

"Yes."

"You set the alarm?"

"Yeah, I did that too," Luke sighed.

"Okay, then you're safe. Don't think about it," Reid advised. "Just get your book, start reading and I guarantee you will fall asleep. It'll be morning before you even realize it."

"Is that your way of getting rid of me," Luke teased.

"Not at all. You can call me any time. I think your son has the right idea though," Reid told him as he looked down at a now sleeping Landon.

"Okay, I'll try that. Did Landon really have fun today?"

"Yes," Reid laughed. "He threw a perpetual fit when we left and came back here."

"Awww. Thank you for taking care of him for me."

"No thanks necessary. This was my idea, remember."

"Still…it means a lot to me Reid."

"I'm glad to help, Luke. Anytime."

They said their goodbyes and Luke placed his phone on the table beside him. Following Reid's advice he picked up his book and started to read.

When he opened his eyes he was surprised to see the light shining in through the window. His book lay beside him where it had fallen at some point in the night. He sat up feeling refreshed and well rested . One look at the clock told him it was well after 10am. It had been awhile since he'd slept that late, but it felt good. A soft smile played on his lips as he looked around his room. It looked different somehow, brighter, and it was easier to breathe. For once he didn't feel suffocated…closed in. He knew he was far from being okay but it was a start.

Taking a deep breath he pushed back his blanket and climbed out of bed, his feet hitting the hardwood floor with a thud. He ran a hand through his tousled hair and reached for his phone checking to see if he had missed any calls during the night. Five voicemails awaited him and he chuckled as he headed out of his room. There was a message from Reid, one from Robbie and Laurie, two from James and one from his dad.

He listened to the messages as he padded around his kitchen making coffee and pulling out ingredients to make an omelet. A smile crossed his lips as he heard Robbie and Laurie's joint message, and their laughter as they hung up the phone. It was nice to hear them so happy and he hoped that time would be kind to them; they deserved nothing but good things in the future.

He called his father back first. Finding comfort in the familiar voice, his dad always had a way of making him feel good about things. They talked for a few minutes, and Luke found he actually believed it when he said he was okay. James was next on his list and he laughed as his brother filled him in on Little Luke's latest attempts at helping care for his little brother. He missed spending time with James, and told the other man that they needed to make a day of it relatively soon.

His omelet was almost ready when he spoke with Laurie and Robbie, pretending to scold them about their antics. He let them know that he had had a fairly eventful day and despite his reservations he had actually enjoyed being alone. He thanked them for being there for him and made sure they knew how much he appreciated their support.

He was feeling really good by the time he dialed Reid's number. His omelet was ready, his coffee was brewed and he already had a pretty good idea what he wanted to do during the day. "Good morning," He said cheerily as he cut into his Western style omelet.

"Someone sounds chipper."

Luke could hear the smile in Reid's voice and it made him smile as well. "I'm feeling really good today, actually. How are you and Landon doing this morning?"

"Landon and I are sharing eggs aren't we?" Reid asked putting the phone to the baby's ear so that Luke could hear him. Reid listened as Luke and Landon held a conversation for a few minutes before putting the phone to his ear. "You sound good," he complimented as he ate another forkful of eggs then fed one to Landon.

"Thank you for taking such good care of Landon, I appreciate it."

"No thanks necessary. Now what did you say you were going to do today? And what are you eating?"

"A Western Omelet," Luke replied between chews. "I have my coffee, and my notebook is just waiting to be written in. I'm going to jot down ideas and maybe start a book or something."

"Well Landon and I will be home sometime after checkout. Unless you're enjoying the peace and quiet. We could stay away for another day."

"I don't think I'm ready for that just yet," Luke laughed easily. "I miss…" he stopped when he realized what he had been about to say. The thought was so unexpected and he didn't quite know what to think about it."

"Miss what, Luke?"

"I miss my baby," Luke smiled recovering quickly from his misstep. "And to be honest I miss having someone to cook for too. So you should come back today."

"Okay, well I'm going to let you get back to your breakfast. We'll see you in a little bit. I think Landon misses his daddy."

"See you this afternoon, Reid. Give Landon a kiss for me."

"You can kiss him yourself in two hours," Reid said even as he tickled the baby to make him laugh. "See you soon."

Luke hung up the phone and shook his head as he focused once more on his breakfast. He wasn't quite sure what to think about his roommate, but he knew one thing for certain. He really liked having him around. He finished off his omelet and drained his coffee cup before getting up to wash the dishes. Once he was done he poured himself a second cup of coffee and sat down with his new notebook and pen.

By noon he had already managed to fill a quarter of the notebook with paragraphs and words. He put his pen down, shaking out his hand to work out the stiffness as he looked through what he had written. He was so engrossed in what he was doing that he didn't hear Reid enter the house. Landon's distinct cry met his ears and he looked up to see Reid trying to soothe the infant as he stood in the doorway.

"Hey, what's the matter," Luke asked moving from his spot at the table to take his baby from Reid's arms. "What's wrong little guy," he asked immediately rubbing soothing circles on his back. Landon quieted down almost immediately and rested his head on his daddy's shoulder. "That's a good boy," Luke whispered as he looked at Reid who was leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed.

"Told you he missed you."

"I didn't even hear you guy s come in," Luke said glancing over his shoulder at the abandoned notebook. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Reid said shaking his head. "You looked like you were really into whatever you're writing over there. Landon wanted to see you, so he made his presence known, despite me trying to talk him into being quiet."

"Oh is that what happened," Luke chuckled as he shifted Landon in his arms. "You couldn't possibly have been watching me, right?"

"It was the kid's idea," Reid insisted with a wink. "Can I read what you wrote?"

"You really want to?" Luke asked surprised.

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't."

"Okay…I don't know if its any good," Luke said gesturing towards his book. He was apprehensive about showing his writing, but he figured if anyone would be honest with him about it it was Reid.

Reid walked into the kitchen and settled down at the table, pulling Luke's notebook towards him, flipping through it until he reached page one and started to read. Luke joined him at the table settling Landon down on his lap to play peek-a-boo, while glancing up at ever so often. The sound of pages turning was his only indication that Reid was actually looking at the pages and absorbing the words as they were written. His face was blank, his gaze focused and, Luke could feel the nerves rising in his stomach. He focused his attention on Landon who was staring as if he was trying to figure out what his father was doing.

"I'm finished," Reid said some time later closing the book and catching Luke's attention.

"And?" Luke asked with baited breath.

"You're very talented."

"Thank you," Luke said uncertainly.

"I'm serious, Luke. This was really good…I think you could probably publish it right now."

"You aren't just saying that?"

"I'm not in the habit of saying things I don't mean, Mr. Snyder."

Luke smiled and looked at Landon who was clapping his hands together. "Did you hear that, Landon? He liked it…I think he really liked it."

"IF you want my honest opinion, Luke, I think your talent has been wasted over the past few years. And that's not to say that your presentations and scripts and such weren't stellar…but you should be on a bestseller's list somewhere and it's a pity that you aren't."

Before Luke could even form a reply Landon let out a cry in protest even as Luke started to bounce his knee. "What's the matter, baby? Are you hungry?" Landon replied with a slight nod of his head, cooing as he looked up at his daddy. "I'm hungry too, actually. I think it's time for us to get something to eat isn't it?"

"What did you cook," Reid asked watching the scene unfold before him.

"I didn't actually," Luke said turning his attention to Reid. "I was thinking that maybe we could go out for lunch. Do you like that idea, Landon?" Luke nuzzled his baby's nose as Reid looked on.

"I think it's a great idea," Reid was pleased that Luke had taken the initiative and wanted to get out of the house. "Are you in the mood for anything specific?"

"Chinese…my treat."

"That sounds like a plan. I was thinking we could hit the car lot too. I need to price a new vehicle."

"Why?" Luke asked frowning as he continued to bounce Landon up and down. "We have two cars already."

"That's your car Luke. I need to get one of my own."

"You're more than welcome to that one if you want it," Luke shrugged it off. IT's got great mileage, it passed all its inspections and it's a pretty nice car if I do say so myself."

"It is," Reid smiled agreeably. "Still I wouldn't feel right taking it from you. You've already gone above and beyond by letting me stay here with you."

"But you're not staying here for free," Luke reminded. "You've been paying rent. And I don't mind about the car."

"I know you don't mind, but I would."

"Well, would you like to buy it from me?" Luke asked. "That is if you like it." He added after a moment's pause.

"I'd feel more comfortable with that. That would save me the hassle of car shopping anyway. We'll figure all the logistics out later."

"Okay then," Luke said standing. "I'm going to go change him, then we can head out."

Reid nodded and watched Luke leave the room talking to Landon as he went. He headed into the living room where Luke joined him five minutes later with a dry baby. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah…I am." Luke smiled and gestured for Reid to lead the way. Reid left the house with Luke close behind him, Landon in tow. He stopped just inside the door and turned to look inside, his smile widening as he realized the magnitude of what he was about to do. Without another thought he held his baby in one arm and pulled the door closed with the other, locking it securely before following Reid to his car.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Eric hadn't known what to expect when he knocked on Luke's door, but it certainly wasn't the man standing before him wearing surgical scrubs and holding a baby in his arms. He stood back and looked down at the address certain that he was in the right spot. His gaze met amused blue eyes and he smiled sheepishly as he ran a hand through his tousled hair.

"May I help you," the man asked shifting the baby in his grasp.

"Ah, yes, I was looking for Luke. Does he live here?"

"Reid," he heard Luke's voice call from inside, before the blond appeared just behind his roommate. "Oh, hey Eric."

"Hey, so you do live here." Eric said stating the obvious.

"Yep, I do," Luke laughed. "Reid, this is Eric. Eric this is my roommate, Dr. Reid Oliver. And this little guy," he said taking the baby from Reid's arms, "is Landon. Say hi Landon."

"So you're the roommate," Eric said holding his hand out for Reid to shake. Reid nodded and shook Eric's hand before stepping aside to let him enter the house. "Hey there, Landon," He said focusing on the baby for a moment. Landon stared at him for a long moment before turning his head to rest against Luke's chest.

"Don't take it personally," Reid said with a chuckle. "Landon's like that with just about everyone."

"He can be very shy sometimes," Luke said patting his son on the back. "We're going to set up in the dining room to read and discuss, while Reid and Landon take the living room. Is that okay?" He asked turning his attention to Eric."

"Yeah I don't mind," Eric shrugged. "You have a nice place here."

"Thank you," Luke said kissing his son on the forehead before handing the baby over to Reid. "You and Landon going to be okay in here?"

"Of course we are," Reid said bouncing Landon in his arms. "This is my little partner in crime, aren't you?"

Eric couldn't help but notice how easily the baby seemed to respond to Reid. The little guy clapped his hands together as if Reid had said the funniest thing, and then let out a squeal when Luke blew raspberries in his face. He moved to follow Luke into the dining room when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Wait a minute, I want to talk to you," Reid said placing the baby down so he could craw on the floor.

"Sure thing, Doc. What's up?"

"I'm planning a surprise party for Luke's birthday. I was wondering if you and your girlfriend would like to be a part of it."

"Definitely. Just give me the details, tell me what I need to know and how I can help. Luke's a great guy."

"He is," Reid agreed even as he looked in the direction Luke had gone. "He's had a pretty rough time the last few months so I want to try to make his birthday as special as possible."

"No problem. You can count on me, doc."

"Please, call me, Reid. Any friend of Luke's is a friend of mine."

"You got it…Reid. Here's my number," he passed him a business card before heading towards the kitchen. It was good meeting you again, and you too Landon."

Reid watched Eric disappear into the dining room, and he followed behind Landon who was crawling towards the sound of his daddy's voice. "Alright you little rug rat," he said scooping the baby into his arms. "It's time for your daddy to have some private time, okay? You and I are going to watch baseball and eat pepperoni. How does that sound."

_May 16, 2014_

_So far operation help Luke has been working out pretty well. After that first weekend it was fairly obvious that Luke was starting to regain some of his independence. His friend Eric calls sometimes and they end up talking for hours about the book they are reading. He's been out and about a lot more too. Just yesterday Laurie and I came home and Luke and Landon actually weren't there. Turns out they had gone shopping and then had lunch with Reid at the hospital. Needless to say Laurie and I were pretty proud._

_There are some really big things coming up, and today is the start of what promises to be a crazy few weeks. First of all Mother's day came and went, and I think Lucas finally realized he would never see his mommy again. He knew about Heaven and everything, and knew that his mom and Noah had both gone there…but like any kid those lingering questions still remained and he asked if his momma would be there to get the present he made her for mother's day. Jimmy told him the truth, and took him to her gravestone. It was very sad, but he was promised ice cream and that cheered him right up. I love my nephew, he's a great kid._

_Laurie and I graduate in two weeks. I finished my valedictorian speech, and shared it with Reid and Laurie. Luke and Jimmy are a big part of it so I want to surprise them with it on graduation night. Laurie liked it, but then he's biased and likes everything I write. I was glad that Reid seemed to like it too though. He was pretty impressed with how I articulate and he compared me to Luke. That is right up there with being compared to Jimmy for me as far as compliments go. In any case I think I'm ready for that. _

_The Senior Prom is next Friday and Laurie and I decided that we wanted to go together. And with that being the case we know we have to be honest with my brother and his uncle about the nature of our relationship. We've been helping Reid with the surprise for Luke and Jimmy for their birthday, which is today. We're taking them to Chicago for the weekend. Eric and his girlfriend, Gail, are supposed to be there, and Reid invited a friend from work too. Her name is Krystl, she's a cardiologist, and according to Reid she is quite smitten with my brother. That doesn't surprise me in the least; my brother is a very handsome guy, and he's sweet and smart…anyone would be lucky to be with him. I just don't know if he's ready to jump into the dating pool just yet. In any case she's coming with us to Chicago…and Laurie and I are going to share our secret while we are there. In any case we're headed to Chicago after school so I have to get going. Laurie should be here soon._

Robbie closed his notebook and stood just as Laurie entered the kitchen. "Hey you ready?"

"Yep," Robbie said moving over to kiss Laurie on the cheek. "How was Luke this morning?"

"He's actually in a good mood," Laurie replied as they left the house. "He was singing to Landon when I left."

"Awww Luke singing is a treat," Robbie laughed. "He doesn't do it often enough, but I'm glad he's happy. Is the plan for today still a go?"

"Uncle Reid is going to pick up Luke and Landon under the pretence of taking them out to celebrate Luke's birthday. Krystl is going to ask James if he could drive her to Chicago, and you and I are headed that way after school. If everything works the way it is supposed to then we'll surprise Luke and James with a weekend they won't soon forget."

"It should be interesting," Robbie said his tone thoughtful, "being in Chicago again after all this time. I mean I left there and never really looked back."

"I'm sure it doesn't help that our last memory of Chicago is not such a good one," Laurie frowned as he focused on the road ahead.

"Yeah…I was worried about taking Jimmy and Luke there for their birthday, but your uncle's right about that. We can't always avoid a place just because something bad happened. Sometimes you have to turn negatives into positives."

"We'll just avoid the interstate if we can," Laurie smiled and was glad to see that Robbie was smiling too.

"Where are we going?" Luke asked as he settled back in his seat. He had just reached behind him to give Landon his pacifier, and now he was focused on Reid who was staring at him through the rearview mirror.

"IF I told you it wouldn't be a surprise."

"I'm not good with surprises," Luke said nervously.

"I think you'll like this one," Reid assured him. "Just relax okay," He placed a hand on Luke's shoulder when they were stopped at a stoplight. "You trust me right?"

"Amazingly yes I do," Luke said taking a deep breath as he looked out the window. He had been fine with the idea of spending his birthday at home with the baby, and maybe getting James to come over so they could commiserate together…but Reid had other plans for him. He wasn't even certain how the older man had found out his birthday but he had, and now they were headed to Chicago. Luke bit his fingernail as they turned onto the ramp that would take them to I-65. He hadn't been to Chicago since before Noah's accident, and he knew he and James had both been ignoring it. In the fall Laurie and Robbie would be headed to school at Northwestern and at that point Luke would have no choice but to deal with his aversion to the city.

He supposed when he really thought about it he didn't have a problem with the city itself. On the contrary he loved Chicago, and he was secretly glad that Reid was giving him a reason to go back.

The first thing he noticed about the restaurant, Arun's, was how extravagant it looked. The walls were done in rich wood, which he could see even in the dim lit room. "Luke," he heard his n ame being called and turned to see James walking towards him with one of the doctors he recognized from the hospital.

"James? What are you doing here?" he asked excitedly greeting his friend with a one armed Hug. Baby Landon squealed in delight at the sight of his uncle and godfather. "Hi Dr. Swan."

"Hello, Luke," Krystl smiled at the younger man reaching out to tickle the baby. "Hey there, Landon," she said as the three men watched the baby charm her with his smile. "Please, call me Krystl," she said looking back up at Luke. "I'd like to think that by now we're more than just acquainted with each other."

"Yes of course," Luke laughed. It was true he was on a first name basis with most of the staff at Memorial hospital. "What are you guys doing here?"

"I was going to ask the same thing," Reid said stepping forward to lift Landon out of Luke's arms.

"I was going to treat James to dinner since he was nice enough to give me a ride today," Krystl explained easily.

"I've been to Chicago a few times, but never knew about this place," James said with a casual shrug of his shoulders.

"Well you're more than welcome to join us," Reid invited gesturing for Luke, James and Krystl to head towards the stairs that would lead them to the room he had reserved. Krystl held back as Luke and James conversed on their way up the stairs and she shared a private smile with Reid. Landon looked between the two adults trying to figure out what was going on.

"They're coming," Laurie said looking up from his cell phone where he had just received a text from his uncle. All at once the room went dark and there was shuffling as everyone got into place. They could hear Luke and James talking as they neared the door. Robbie had to smile at the fact that his big brother was laughing. That was a very good sign.

"Why is it so dark in here," Luke asked as he and James stepped into the room together. James was just about to reach for a switch when the room was suddenly flooded with light and a chorus of "Surprise."

"What the," James asked looking at Luke who looked just as surprised as he to see all the people gathered in the room. Robbie and Laurie were sitting at the table with Lucinda standing just behind them. James spotted his dad beside her, and Luke's father was smiling and clapping beside him.

Luke's eyes scanned the assembled guests, smiling when he spotted Eric and a girl whom Luke assumed was his girlfriend. The biggest surprise however was the kids who were jumping up and down clapping their hands. Georgie, Lucas, Ethan and Natalie were all excited that they had helped pull off the surprise and Faith blew her brother a kiss from her spot at the head of the table.

"You did this," Luke said turning to see Reid standing behind him with Landon who was enjoying the noise and all the people.

"And you?" James added turning to Krystl who was trying to look innocent.

"It was all his idea," Krystl affirmed nodding towards Reid.

"Thank you," Luke said softly smiling at his roommate who just nodded his head. It was a nice quiet moment that didn't go unnoticed by those in the room.

"The first course is a spring roll," Laurie read from the menu. "It has crabmeat in it, filled with seasoned tofu, cucumber, bean sprout, graced with sweet & sour tamarind sauce and a dab of hot mustard."

"That sounds good to me," Reid said sipping from his wine glass.

"Are you sure about this," Luke asked glancing over the menu before looking up at Reid. "It's pretty pricey."

"Don't worry about that," Reid took the menu out of Luke's hand and placed it to the side. "You're more than worth the price, Luke. It's your special day; I want you to enjoy it."

"I've never had Thai food," Robbie admitted as he glanced at the menu over Laurie's shoulder.

"I have, but it's been awhile," Laurie admitted.

"You used to love it when you were a kid," Reid reminded him. "The steamed rice was your favorite."

"I must admit darling, you have wonderful taste," Lucinda spoke up her wine glass in hand as she gestured at Reid. "I have no doubt that the food is superb."

Luke smiled as he looked around at his assembled family. He locked gazes with James who was looking at him with raised eyebrows. He could hardly believe that Reid had managed to get all the people he cared about, including his new friend Eric, together like this…in the trendiest Thai Restaurant in Chicago no less. There was laughter and chatter all around the table, as even the kids were having a good time.

"What is this?" he heard Robbie asked as their second course was set in front of them.

"Steamed rice dumpling," Laurie explained. There's minced chicken, shrimp and jicama inside and the tomato vinaigrette is tangy, sweet and sour."

Robbie shook his head and smiled at his boyfriend who had obviously memorized the menu. He took his chopsticks and tried some of the dumpling deciding that he liked the flavor. As he ate he looked around the table too taking in all the people. His noticed his brother talking animatedly to Krystl as they ate, and it was hard not to notice how relaxed he seemed. Lucinda and George were chatting with Luke's dad, while Luke's friend Eric was watching his girlfriend carry on a conversation with Faith. Faith was keeping a careful eye on Ethan, Natalie and Lucas, while Georgie sat on his father's lap eating the little bits of food James would allow him. Landon was in his high chair looking around at all the people trying to catch sounds and words as most babies do, while his daddy was talking quietly to Reid. The surprise party had been a success, and the best part was that the fun was just beginning.

_May 16, 2014_

_Well we managed to surprise Jimmy and Luke without much trouble. Everyone had a good time at Arun's and the food was pretty amazing. I have never eaten Thai food before, but I think I'll be eating a lot of it when I move to Chicago in the fall. After the Steamed rice Dumpling we had Siamese Noodles. Which was followed by Spiced pork Larb, which is diced pork seasoned with special spices and chiang mai, which I won't even pretend to pronounce. Anyway that's served on an aromatically grilled sweet pepper. It's actually pretty good._

_Those were our appetizers. For an entree had Panang beef Curry and Sea Scallop with Kabocha-chili sauce. And finally the Piece de resistance was Ginger baked pear and lychee sorbet. I ate most of it, and what I didn't touch Laurie ate it, so nothing went to waste. He loves Thai food…I will definitely have to remember that. It's funny to think I've known him for almost five years now but I don't know everything there is to know about him. I like it though; it means things aren't bound to get boring for us any time soon._

_After dinner we made our way to the hotel where Reid had rented a few suites. Luke's dad, Ethan, Fath, and Natalie are in one, while James' dad, Lucinda, Eric and Gail are occupying another. James, Laurie and I are in one suite with the kids, and Luke and Reid and Krystl are in another with Landon. We have a pretty packed house, and after we sang happy birthday to both the birthday boys and had cake we all headed up to our rooms for the night. Tomorrow is going to be fun, Reid has a full day planned. His goal is for Luke to have a great time. He feels Luke doesn't get to do that often enough._

_Laurie and I have talked about it, and we think it's great that Reid is so intent on taking care of Luke. Luke seems to enjoy his company, and Landon adores him. That reminds me, we have to tell James and Reid about us tomorrow. We would have done it tonight, but tonight was about James and Luke, not us. Wish us luck._


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Luke can we talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure," Luke said easily as he gestured for the boys to follow him. They were standing downstairs in the lobby waiting for the rest of their group. It was just after eight and they were going to have breakfast together before heading out for the day. Luke settled down on one of the sofas in the lobby placing Landon on his lap. He waited for Robbie and Laurie to settle down with him before speaking again. "What's on your mind boys?"

"Well, RJ and I have been thinking about when to tell Uncle Reid and James about us."

"And we wanted to do it today," Robbie added.

"But, only if it's okay with you. I mean this is supposed to be your weekend and we don't want to spoil the fun."

Luke looked between Laurie and Robbie a small smile playing on his lips. He wondered if they even realized that they were finishing each other's sentences. It warmed his heart to see them so happy.

"Actually I think that's great idea," he said addressing their issue. "I think it's a perfect time to tell them, since the whole family is here and all."

"Any idea how we should go about it?" Robbie asked curiously. "I mean should I talk to Jimmy, and Laurie to Reid, or should we just tell everyone together or what?"

"Well, while I don't think you'll have anything to worry about either way, you may want to give Reid and James the courtesy of talking to them separately. After that you don't even have to worry about it…just be yourselves around everyone. Just remember we're your family, and we love you no matter what. Isn't that right Landon?"

Laurie looked down at his little brother who was waving his arms up and down happily, his toothless grin just as bright as his eyes. "Can I take him with me," he asked Luke even as he held out his arms for the baby.

"I don't think I have a choice," Luke laughed as Landon reached out for his brother eagerly. "Good luck."

"Thanks," Laurie said kissing Robbie on the cheek before walking off to find his uncle.

Robbie watched his boyfriend walk away while Luke kept his eyes on Landon who was peeking over Laurie's shoulder. "Reid's not going to have any problem with Laurie is he?" Robbie asked turning his attention to Luke once Laurie and Landon were out of sight.

"I don't think so," Luke said shaking his head. "James won't either you know."

"I hope you're right, Luke. I don't know why I'm worried."

"You logically have every right to be concerned," Luke assured him. "It's important to you for James to be okay with this, and sometimes unfortunately our fears are warranted."

"Is that supposed to be helpful?" Robbie frowned.

"Do you want me to be there when you tell him?" Luke asked worriedly. "I don't have to be right there, but I can be close by if you need the support."

"Could you?"

Luke nodded and placed a hand on Robbie's shoulder. "Come on. I've got you covered.

Landon noticed Reid before Laurie did, as was apparent by the sudden sound he made as he and his brother entered the restaurant. Laurie turned his head and smiled as he finally noticed his uncle sitting on a stool at the bar. Landon continued to call out catching the attention of everyone but the man he wanted to catch.

It wasn't until he felt a small hand tap his shoulder that Reid turned and was surprised to see Laurie sitting on a stool beside him with Landon on his lap. "Well hello there he said focusing on the baby first. "How are you doing this morning Lan?"

Landon blew a raspberry out of his mouth in response causing Reid to chuckle lightly, allowing his hand to touch Landon's soft blond hair.

"Well you got your response," Laurie laughed along with him. "I'm glad we found you though…I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Sound's serious," Reid said picking up his mug of coffee. "Would you like something to drink while we talk?"

"I think I'm too nervous," Laurie admitted.

"Okay, what's on your mind?"

"Well," Laurie started his own fingers playing in Landon's hair as he spoke. "Remember before when you asked me about my other half?" Reid nodded and Laurie took a deep breath. "Before I realized what you were asking me, I thought you might know something. But then I realized you were just asking for other reasons."

"Okay."

"Well, you see, Uncle Reid the truth is that RJ is a lot more important to me then we've originally let on."

"I see."

"I guess what I'm trying to say is…that…" He paused looking up to meet his uncle's gaze. "RJ is very important to me."

"We've already established that," Reid reminded him his tone soft and nonjudgmental.

"Um I don't know why this is so hard."

"Just breathe."

"Okay," Laurie said doing as he was told. He started bouncing his knee which startled Landon who had been sitting quietly listening to the two men talk. Reid extracted the baby from his nervous nephew and settled him down on his lap which seemed to make Landon happy.

"Would it help if I told you a secret first?" Reid asked seriously. He would have smiled at the inquisitive look on his nephew's face if this weren't so serious. "Yes, Laurence even I have secret." Laurie relaxed a little and nodded waiting to hear what his uncle had to say. Reid placed his hands on Landon's ears and leaned closer so that Only Laurie could hear him. "I have a slight crush on your foster father," he said raising his eyebrows as he looked at his nephew. Landon let out a cry letting Reid know he didn't like having his ears covered and Laurie shook his head in disbelief. "Oops sorry little guy," Reid soothed the baby.

"Me too."

Reid looked up at his nephew and smirked. "You have a crush on Luke too?"

"No," Laurie laughed. "RJ's the only guy for me," he smiled. "I won't say anything."

"Thank you."

"Hey I was just coming to look for you," Robbie said as his brother stepped off the elevator.

"HI Uncle Robbie. Hi Uncle Luke," Lucas said jumping up and down while Georgie wriggled around in James' arms.

"Where is everyone?" James asked as Luke drew closer to take the baby off his hands.

"Reid's in the restaurant with Laurie and Landon," Luke explained. "Everyone else is upstairs I think."

"And what's on your mind, little brother," James asked looking at Robbie who was bouncing from one foot to the other.

"Well I was hoping we could talk."

"Okay," James said placing a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Do you want to go have a seat?"

"Hey Little Luke, want to go with me to see Landon?" Luke asked even as he took his young nephew's hand. He wasn't going far, but he felt that Robbie and James should have some privacy.

James and Robbie took a seat on the same sofa that Luke had been sitting on earlier. Luke stood in the distance with Georgie and Lucas watching the scene unfold.

"What's on your mind, Robbie?" James asked concerned.

"Well, there's something I need to tell you…and I have been trying to find the right time to do it. I'm just not sure how you're going to react."

"You know you can tell me anything."

"I know," Robbie frowned. "It's just with everything that has happened in recent months I didn't want to add to your burden or anything."

"You come first, Robbie. Don't ever doubt that."

"I hope you still mean that," Robbie sighed and ran a hand through his shaggy mop of hair, "After I say what I have to say."

"Is it about mom?" James frowned. "Has she contacted you again? Because you know if she has-"

"No, no, Jimmy," Robbie shook his head cutting his brother off before he could finish that thought. "This has nothing to do with mom…or my dad. It's just hard for me to say it to you because I don't want to disappoint you."

"What do you possibly think you could do to disappoint me," James asked his tone playful even as his eyes relayed his seriousness.

"I'm gay."

Of all the things he had been expecting to hear, he had to admit he hadn't been ready for that one. He was certain the look on his face was probably a mass of confusion, and unfortunately when it came to Robbie he had never been good at schooling his feelings. "Are you sure?" he asked the first question that came to mind.

"I am," Robbie said trying to gauge his brother's reaction. He wasn't certain what to make of the look he saw in the eyes that were so similar to his own. "I'm totally sure, Jimmy."

"Okay…how long have you known?"

"I came to terms with it myself about a year ago," Robbie explained sadly. He wished his brother would tell him what he was thinking. Was he disappointed? Did he hate him now? It occurred to him that James' reaction to this one single thing could cause a ripple effect through his family. He was really starting to regret his decision.

"And you've talked to Luke about it?"

"Yes," Robbie bit his lip. "Don't be mad at him for keeping my secret okay? I just wanted to tell you in my own time. That's what you always taught me."

In that moment Robbie reminded James of that eleven year old boy who showed up at his door five years ago looking for a place to belong. He mentally kicked himself for putting that look on his brother's face again.

"Robbie…"

"It's okay if you're upset, Jimmy. It's a lot to take in, I know that."

"Do you have someone you're interested in?" James asked a smile tugging at his lips.

"I do," Robbie said still not quite certain about what his brother was thinking. He didn't want to lie, but at the same time he didn't want to give up Laurie's name just in case his brother didn't approve. "I would like to go to the prom with him on Friday."

"You can relax, Robbie," James said finally reaching out to touch his brother's shoulder. "I'm not upset that you're gay."

"You're not?" Robbie asked the relief clear in his tone as he eyes James carefully.

"No, I'm not," James assured him. "You did throw me for a loop, I mean I wasn't expecting that, but I don't know maybe I should have."

"It's okay, Jimmy. "There wasn't anything to catch."

"My reaction was out of concern more than anything," he explained. "I mean I obviously have no problem with gay people, but I've seen the dangers. I've seen the trouble that Luke has had to go through over the years. I just don't want that for you."

"I know and that's part of why I love you so much, Jimmy. I know I can always count on you to have my back…and it's nice to know someone is worried for you. But you know what…bad stuff has happened to you too. We can't stay under glass just because something may or may not happen. All we can do is live our lives to the best of our ability. Isn't that what we're trying to teach Luke now?"

"When did you get so wise?" James asked not even bothering to hide his pride.

"I have two brothers and a best friend who've taught me a lot about the world and if I can help it they'll be teaching me still when I turn fifty."

"We'll see," James laughed. "So who's the lucky guy?"

"Someone wanted his daddy," Laurie's voice came out of the blue causing Robbie to turn his head just as his boyfriend handed Landon over to Luke, who was now carrying two young boys. James followed Robbie's gaze and smiled.

"Guess that answers my question," he said softly catching Robbie's attention again. Robbie looked at him and just blushed before moving to give his brother a hug.

"I love you, Jimmy. Thank you."

If anyone had told Luke two months ago that he would be having a good time on his birthday he wouldn't have believed them. The months after Noah's death had been filled with a quiet sadness. Landon and by extension Laurie were his only motivations for getting up every day. He lived for his kids, and they knew how much he loved them. He was always there for his friends and his family too, but on the inside there had been something missing, a void he never thought he would fill.

Now that he was sitting in the restaurant of a five-star hotel in Chicago he was starting to realize that there was life after loss. He glanced over at James who was holding a conversation with Krystl while tending to his two sons who were making a sticky mess of their breakfast. James appeared to be coping well with everything too. He was smiling; that had been a rarity for both of them over the last few months.

Reid had managed to secure tables for all of them at the restaurant. Luke, Reid, Landon, Robbie and Laurie occupied one, while James, Krystl, Lucas and Georgie took up another along with his grandmother and James' dad. Eric joined him while his girlfriend sat with Faith, who according to Eric had become her new best buddy. Holden was still waiting in line for his freshly prepared omelet while Natalie supervised Ethan as they ate their pancakes and eggs.

As he ate and listened to the conversations around him Luke was already trying to figure out what he would do when they made their way to Navy Pier. His grandmother and George were going to go their own way, as were Eric and Gail who wanted to check out the building formerly known as the Sears Tower. Everyone was going to meet up later at Uno's for deep dish pizza. Reid had tickets for them to take the sightseeing Architecture cruise which Luke was looking forward to. Then he wanted to check out the MAI exhibits and after that he was debating whether or not he wanted to branch out and check out some stores on his own. Reid had already told him that the objective was for him to have fun, which meant that even Landon would be out of his sight for a few hours.

When breakfast was over they piled into cabs and headed to the Pier. They arrived just in time to catch the catch the ship at the Ogden Slip dock. Luke had been to Chicago plenty of times, but this was the first time he had visited the Pier and now he wondered why he never came before. The cruise was nice and relaxing. He spent most of his time looking out at all the buildings as he listened to the story of how Chicago rose from the ashes of the Great Fire of 1871.

Once they were back on land they made the long trek to the amusement park. It was unseasonably warm even for May, and the walk easily tired everyone out. James pushed his son in his stroller while Little Luke rode on his uncle Robbie's back. Luke pushed a content Landon in his stroller, wiping the sweat off his brow as they reached their destination.

'Who wants sodas?" Holden asked as everyone settled down on benches.

"I do," Natalie and Ethan chimed in.

"Can I have one too, Uncle Holden?" Lucas asked as he played in his uncle's hair.

"Stop that," Robbie said playfully grabbing Lucas and pulling him off his back.

"You should be lucky you're in the shade," Reid said reaching into the stroller to tickle Landon who was happily sucking on his pacifier.

Luke just shook his head as he kept an eye on Georgie while James went with Holden to get the drinks. Fifteen minutes later the men returned with lemonade for Luke and sodas for everyone else. Laurie and Robbie leaned against a big oak while others scattered in seats around them. Conversation was minimal as everyone sipped on their drinks and tried to gear up for an afternoon of rides and fun.

"I want to get on that ride," Laurie said breaking the silence that had befallen the group. Robbie looked up from his drink in the direction Laurie was pointing. He smiled as he saw the swings spinning in a circle.

"That does look like fun," he said taking another sip of his drink. "We should try it."

Both boys looked over at Luke who was feeding Landon on his lap. "Luke, come go with us," Laurie invited pointing at the ride once more.

"I don't know guys," Luke said looking down at his small son. "I have to stay here with the baby."

"I'll take him," Reid offered even as he reached to take Landon into his grasp. "You go, have some fun. When was the last time you hung out with the guys anyway?"

"You sure?" Luke asked uncertainly.

"Positive. Go; better you than me going on those things."

Luke smiled and kissed his son on top of his head before moving to join Laurie and Robbie who were already heading for the line. James stayed put with Lucas and George while Holden took the girls and Ethan to enjoy the park.

James rested his back against the bench and took a sip of his drink. He couldn't help but smile as he watched Luke, Laurie and Robbie weave their way through the line waiting for their turn on the swings. Lucas was content with his drink while both Georgie and Landon looked around taking in all the sights and sounds they could from their vantage points.

"Are you having a good time?" Reid asked as he picked up Landon to burp him.

"I am," James smiled looking at his friend. "This is a lot of fun, thank you."

"No thanks necessary. I'm glad you're having a good time."

"Yeah, it's just a shame Krystl had to head back home early. I think she would have liked this."

"You two seem to be getting along pretty well," Reid remarked. He sat Landon on his lap and pointed towards the swings where Luke and the boys were just about to board the ride. "You see Daddy over there?" he asked wrapping a strong arm around the baby as he looked straight ahead. "He's right there," he said pointing towards Luke who at that moment turned and waved. "See he's waving at you, wave to daddy."

James watched Reid and Landon as they waved to Luke who looked the happiest James had seen him in a long time. "As do you and Luke," he said looking at his friend as he climbed on the ride. He watched the ride take off before turning his attention back to Reid.

Reid nodded casually as he continued to play with the baby. "Do you like her?" he asked moments later as he placed Landon back in his stroller.

James settled back in his seat, his hand on the stroller in front of him rocking it back and forth. "What's up with you two?"

Reid focused his attention on the strapping the buckle securing Landon in his seat before Looking up at James. "What is it you're really asking me? What do you really want to know?"

"Are you trying to impress him?"

Reid was quiet for a moment turning the question over in his head. He could have easily been insulted by it, but given the situation and knowing James the way he did, there was no malice intended.

"No," he answered simply. "I'm very fond of Luke. He has been there for my nephew when I couldn't be. And for that I'm grateful. And from the time I've spent with him and gotten to know him, he's been through a lot. I just simply wanted him to have a good time on his birthday. He deserves it? Don't you think?"

"Of course he does," James agreed.

"And so do you for that matter," Reid acknowledged.

"So that's it?" James asked a smile playing on his lips. "You just wanted Luke to have a good time on his birthday?"

"Yeah."

James drew quiet as he watched Reid, who was paying close attention to the swings. A genuine smile crossed the man's face when Luke and the boys came into view. James was fairly certain that there was more to Reid's explanation to that.

The rest of the day flew by fairly quickly. They took the kids on the Merry-go-round. Landon and Georgie just enjoyed the music and lights, while Lucas had a ball sitting on top of one of the horses with his Dad by his side. After a few more rides they left the park and headed to the shops to do some shopping. Luke stopped in All The Time, and DC's Mad Hatter where he bought Landon his first baseball cap with the name Lan embroidered on it. James purchased hats for his two boys and Robbie and Laurie decided to get hats as well. Luke found stylish hats for his sisters and found one for Ethan. The hat was made out of denim and etched on either side was #1 brother, #1 godson. Ethan was very happy with it and proudly showed it off to anyone who would listen.

As the group left the store Reid stayed behind telling everyone else to go ahead he would catch up with them. He found the group in Varsity Stop Outfitters looking at college gear. James noticed the bag that Reid held in his hand, but he didn't ask about it. Instead he focused on his little brother who was pulling an oversized sweatshirt over his head to try it on.

"I think that one is big enough to swallow you," he said laughing at how the garment seemed to cover Robbie completely.

"Do they really run that big?" Robbie asked as Laurie pulled the tag out to look at it.

"Actually it looks like this is just not the size the hanger says it is," Laurie chuckled. He shifted through the items until he found the right one. "Here try this instead."

Robbie pulled the too large shirt back off managing to make his hair fly every which way. The new shirt fit perfectly and he decided he wanted to get it. The shirt had Northwestern sewn on the front in huge purple letters with white trim around them. The shirt was a darker shade of purple and the NU symbol was shown proudly underneath.

"I can't believe you guys are going to college," Luke sighed. "I feel so old."

"Oh don't even start," Reid laughed. "If you're old then I'm ancient.

"You don't look a day over twenty, honest," Luke teased as he stopped Landon from grabbing at the shirts that were within his reach.

"And you could easily pass for twelve," Reid quipped back.

Luke blushed and shook his head, pretending to be focusing on the t-shirts in front of him while everyone hid their smiles. No one missed the playful banter between the two men, though it was obvious that neither were aware of the effect they had on each other.

They hit a few more stores before letting the kids loose at Build-a-bear workshop. All of the kids, Landon and Georgie included left the store with a custom made animal. When they finally met up with the rest of their group at Uno's they had plenty of packages and bags that needed to be secured.

Dinner was fun, as everyone chatted over large deep-dish pizzas and drinks. Eric and Gail talked about their adventures in Chicago. This was Eric's first time in the city, he had driven through Chicago but had never stopped to see what the town was all about. Luke figured that his friend thanked Reid at least ten times, for inviting him along for the weekend. George and Lucinda were heading back to Oakdale after dinner, and Holden announced that he needed to head back too. He refused to let Luke keep the Natalie and Ethan, stating that this weekend was supposed to be about him, which meant no babysitting.

"You have fun with your friends," Holden said giving his son a hug. "You deserve to have a good time."

Luke held on to his dad for a long moment taking comfort as always in the warm embrace. "Thanks for coming," he said pulling away to look at his father. "I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Why don't you invite Reid over to the house for Sunday dinner? It's been a while since you've come to one."

"I'll think about it okay?" he asked as he stepped away from his dad. Holden nodded, accepting his son's response, and knowing that he was better off not pushing the issue. He squeezed Luke's shoulder lovingly and smiled.

"I love you kiddo. See you tomorrow."

Luke watched him say good bye to Landon, and everyone else before ushering the kids out so they could get on the road. After dinner Faith took the little ones back to the hotel while Reid, Luke, James, Robbie, Laurie, Eric and Gail took in a show at the theater. After the show Laurie and Reid suggested that they pick up a late snack before heading back to the hotel.

_May 17, 2014_

_Today was simply amazing. I think that's the only real way to describe it. It was a lot of fun, and I know that Luke and Jimmy enjoyed themselves immensely. Things went well with Laurie and I coming out, and no one really batted an eyelash which is cool. In trying to figure out what the best part of the day was, I think it was when we were shopping in the Collegiate store and Reid and Luke just started bantering back and forth. They do that so effortlessly, I don't think they even notice what kind of vibes they give off._

_In any case it's time for sleep. Chicago was fun, but we head back to Oakdale tomorrow and back to school on Monday. Just one more week and then graduation. Everything is happening so fast…it will be fall before we know it. I'm going to enjoy the summer while it lasts._

_He c_losed his notebook and put it beside his bed, glancing over at Laurie who was already asleep with his blankets pulled up over him. A satisfied smile crossed his lips as he laid down resting his head on the pillow where sleep found him quickly.

The next morning everyone trooped downstairs for breakfast, taking full advantage of the buffet before they had to check out of the hotel. Everyone was chatting and laughing as they relived the events of the day before. Gail raved about the play, telling Faith that they would have to come to Chicago sometime for a girl's night just so she could see it.

"What's the matter, baby?" Luke asked as his son started to cry. He picked him up out of his seat and immediately diagnosed the upset. "Ah someone needs a diaper change."

"I'll change him," Reid said standing before Luke could do so. He took the baby out of Luke's arms, rubbing his back as he grabbed the diaper bag and headed off to the changing room. Laurie looked up from his plate and watched his uncle walk off, a small smile crossing his lips before he focused back on his food. James and Robbie exchanged a look over their orange juice glasses and Luke continued eating as if nothing had happened.

Luke finished his breakfast and stood to get more pancakes from the buffet. He spied Reid's half eaten breakfast and decided to get him a fresh plate while he was up. Reid was just returning to the table when Luke came back with two piping hot plates of food.

"Hey, your food was getting cold so I got you this," Luke said placing the plates down before taking his baby from Reid.

"Thank you," Reid said patting Landon on the bottom. Landon here decided he wasn't done going to the bathroom, that's why it took so long."

"It's okay," Luke chuckled. "he does that sometimes, don't you," He said nuzzling noses with his son who just laughed.

"So how long have you two been together?" Eric asked out of the blue as the two men took their seats.

The question caught everyone off guard. Laurie raised his eyebrows at Faith who was sitting to his left. James and Robbie stared at Eric while Gail shook her head in disbelief that her boyfriend had voiced his thoughts out loud.

"What?" Eric asked conscious of everyone looking at him. It's an honest question.

"We're not together," Luke laughed as he settled in his seat, Landon wriggling in his lap. "He's just my roommate."

"Really?" Eric asked not quite believing him. "You just seem so close and comfortable with each other. I always thought you were a couple."

"I guess we're not the only ones who noticed," Robbie whispered to his boyfriend who smirked before taking another bite of his eggs.

"We're just roommates," Reid said cutting into his pancakes. "I think we've known each other about what, three months?" he asked looking at Luke.

"It will be three months in June," Luke nodded as he shared his food with his son. He couldn't help but think about Eric's question and wondered if there was any merit to it. Did he and Reid seem like a couple? They got along fairly well, that was certain from the beginning. And Landon adored Reid, but that didn't mean anything did it? His son was a very friendly baby,..though he did have his favorites. He could be shy around strangers until he got to know them, but with Reid he had been okay from the word go. He looked over at Reid who was enjoying his breakfast while engaging in conversation with Laurie. Luke was momentarily startled by how different he seemed in that moment. Was there really something to this? he wondered as he once again focused on his baby. He glanced up again when Reid laughed, a small smile touching his lips as he shook his head. Nah.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

_May 23, 2014_

_Just a quick entry today, because I have to start getting ready soon. It's been a very hectic week and I haven't had a chance to write let alone think about anything else. Luke's birthday weekend was a success. Jimmy had a lot of fun too, and I think that Luke's friend may be right about Reid and Luke…but only time will tell. I think it would be pretty cool, since they do get along so well. I'm not certain if Luke is ready for that, but I do think it would be good for him if he was. _

_James has been talking to Dr. Swan a lot on the phone. I think it's good that he has found a new friend. If nothing comes of it then that is okay, but if something does, I think she's the perfect choice for him. But anyway that's enough observations for the day…I have a dance to get ready for. _

Robbie closed his notebook just as James entered his bedroom with Lucas on his heels. Robbie smiled and glanced down to see Georgie scurrying behind his big brother, trying to keep up as fast as his little legs could carry him.

"What time are Luke and Reid coming over?" he asked looking to his brother who placed his suit on the bed.

"They are coming when Laurie comes to pick you up," James explained. "How are you feeling?"

"Honestly, I'm a little nervous," Robbie laughed as he ran a hand through his hair. "I mean we went to the dance together last year, but this is slightly different. Last time we were with a group of friends."

"It won't be too different," James said his expression thoughtful as he watched his small sons trying to climb on Robbie's bed. "Everyone at school knows you guys are together right?" He waited or Robbie's affirming nod before continuing. "Then just go in there like you always have and be yourselves. Laurie has your back, and you have his…and you have friends who will back you up if there is any real dangers. Beyond that, both of you have our cell numbers if you need to call..I just want you to have fun okay?"

"Okay, Jimmy," Robbie smiled. "I'll be right back." He picked up his suit and went to the bathroom to change. James was sitting on the bed with Georgie on his lap and Lucas beside him by the time he returned to the bedroom. "Well, how do I look," he asked as he fiddled with his tie."

"Still don't like ties I see," James remarked setting his baby aside so he could stand to help his brother.

"Well I've gotten a lot better about ties since before remember? Noah used to tease me about my dislike of these things. I will never understand them, Jimmy," Robbie stood up straight as James straightened his tie. "Why would you want to wear something that could possibly strangle you?"

"I do remember Noah teasing you," James replied as he stood back to admire his brother's suit. It was a simple black suit, with a white button down shirt, and a green tie to match his eyes. "Noah never did learn how to tie one properly though. Luke always fixed it for him…and sometimes I wondered if he purposely made it crooked for that purpose."

"Somehow that wouldn't surprise me," Robbie laughed. He looked over at his nephews who were watching him curiously. "How do I look guys?" he asked as he straightened his suit jacket."

"You look pretty…um I mean Handsome," Lucas said smiling up at his uncle.

"Awww thank you, squirt," Robbie laughed, reaching out to tousle his nephew's unruly mop.

"This tie or this one?" Laurie asked holding up two ties for Luke to inspect.

"The purple one will bring out your eyes," Luke said tilting his head thoughtfully. Landon who was sitting in his lap on the bed clapped his hands as in to give his two cents on the subject. "I think your brother agrees," Luke laughed easily as he watched Laurie put on the chosen tie.

Reid watched the scene unfold from the doorway, a fond expression on his face. His nephew was all grown up, about to go on his prom with his boyfriend, and Reid couldn't get over just how much he looked like his dad. He wanted to believe that Matthew and Eden would have been proud of their son had they lived to see him off to his senior prom. That was a big deal.

Landon spotted Reid first, a toothless grin crossing his features as he clapped his hands together and laughed. Luke and Laurie turned just as Reid pushed himself away from the doorframe and entered the room.

"Hey Uncle Reid," Laurie said smiling at the older man.

"Laurence," Reid replied though his gaze was trained on the bed where Luke sat playing with Landon.

"Do you think I look alright?" Laurie asked, trying to grab his uncle's attention.

Reid turned to look at him as he pulled on his suit jacket. "Purple is definitely your color," he complimented, giving Laurie his complete and undivided attention. "Your parents would be so proud," his tone was reflective and sad as he brushed the lint off of Laurie's jacket and straightened it.

"You look very handsome, Laurie," Luke added softly. "You and Robbie will be the best looking guys there."

"I don't know if I would go that far," Laurie laughed, running his fingers through his hair. Luke stood , handing the baby to Reid, before standing in front of Laurie again to settle his hair just right.

"I now know how my dad felt watching me get ready for prom," Luke sighed wistfully. "That seems like so long ago."

"Are we going to talk about ages again," Reid piped up from behind him. "I can't even remember what I wore to prom."

"I remember what you wore to prom, Uncle Reid. I saw pictures."

"Oh did you now? That's a scary thought."

"I want to see those pictures," Luke whispered in Laurie's ear.

"There's a picture of him holding me before the dance," Laurie smiled as he turned to leave the room with Luke and Reid following behind him. "His suit was blue."

"Now, now, Laurence let's not bore Luke with the details." Reid said, trying to hold on to a squirming Landon.

"I want to know," Luke said, rescuing his son from Reid's grasp. "What's the matter baby? Are you ready to spend the evening with Uncle James?"

Landon giggled happily as Luke tossed him lightly in the air. Reid stood watching while Laurie entered the kitchen to get the boutonniere he had gotten for Robbie.

"I'm all set," Laurie said coming back into the living room.

"Wait I want to see the picture," Luke laughed at the look Reid was giving him.

"I'll show you when I get back," Laurie promised. "RJ is waiting for us though."

Okay, let's get going then…I want to get pictures before you guys head off."

"Hey, Dart," Laurie laughed as a small Jack Russell Terrier attacked him as soon as he entered the house.

"He did that to me too," Robbie said smiling as he watched Laurie squat to pet the dog.

"We're going to be the only ones at prom with dog hair on our suits," Laurie joked as he stood to face his boyfriend. "You look really nice."

"So do you," Robbie admitted, stepping forward with a boutonnière in hand. "This is for you." He proceeded to pin the flower to Laurie's lapel as the adults stood back and watched.

"And this is yours," Laurie said returning the favor before stepping back to examine his handiwork.

"They grow up so fast don't they?" Luke said glancing at James.

"Too fast," James agreed as they watched Laurie and Robbie share a brief kiss.

"Ewww," Lucas squealed causing everyone to laugh at his indignation.

"Just wait until you're older," Robbie said tousling his nephew's hair. "You'll like kissing."

Lucas wrinkled his nose and went back to playing with his brother and their dog.

"You guys ready for pictures?" Luke asked handing Landon to Reid.

Laurie took Robbie's hand and led him over to the mantle where they posed for several rounds of pictures. Their smiles were bright as they stood together, looking into each other's eyes as cameras flashed around them. Luke insisted on getting pictures of the boys with James and Reid, as well as pictures with the kids.

"Give me that," Reid said playfully snatching the camera out of Luke's hands. "Go get in the picture with your son and your brother. Go."

Luke laughed as he did what he was told, standing in between Robbie and Laurie as Reid snapped picture after picture. He handed the camera to Laurie when he was done, and the boys left for the dance. Luke stood in the doorway with Landon, who was trying to see outside, watching the boys get into the car and drive off.

"Wave bye-bye Lan, wave bye-bye."

The music grew louder as they drew closer to the gym. Robbie held their tickets in his hand as they walked side by side towards the Lakeview where the dance was being held.

"Hey Robbie. Hi Laurie," Pete, the student body president greeted as they approached the table. "You have your tickets?"

"Yep, right here." Robbie handed over the tickets and took the gift bags that were being handed out. "Thank you," he said handing one of the bags over to Laurie.

"Have a fun night guys. See you in a bit."

Laurie and Robbie made their way inside, glancing around the lobby on their way to the ballroom. "You ready?" Laurie asked when they stopped just outside the door.

Robbie took a deep breath. "Yes," he said taking Laurie's hand into his. "Let's do this."

Robbie was sure it was just his imagination, but just for a second he felt like everything had stopped when they walked into the room. People paused on the dance floor, frozen in place as all eyes turned to them. Even the music seemed to get lower. He glanced over to Laurie who just squeezed his hand as they continued to walk towards one of the tables, which were covered in alternating blue and white table cloths. The prom committee had done a great job with the decorations. There were flowers on all of the tables, and each place setting had a small keychain and a picture frame sitting by it.

"Robbie, Laurie," they heard their names being called, and turned to see Sara coming towards them with her date following close behind her.

"Wow, you look gorgeous," Laurie said greeting her with a hug. "You don't look too bad yourself, Michael," he said addressing the red-head who held out his hand to give Laurie's a shake.

"Thanks," Mike replied greeting Robbie as well. "I can admit you two clean up quite nicely too."

"I'm dancing with both of you tonight, I hope you know that," Sara said hugging Robbie before returning to Michael's side."

"As long as Mike doesn't mind, it's a deal," Robbie laughed. He let out the breath he hadn't realized he was holding and allowed himself to look around the rest of the room. Laurie and Mike were sharing a joke while Sara pointed out some of the others who were milling around. As he listened to her Robbie realized how much he would miss having her around.

"Millie and Trina have the same dress," Sara chuckled as she pointed out the subjects of her story. "Trina was so pissed; you know how big of a drama queen she can be."

"Well you know how that goes," Robbie laughed as he thought about their friend. "Trina likes to be the center of attention, and now she's mortified that they will confuse her with Millie Johnson, of all people."

"That's a very good imitation of Trina," Laurie chuckled as he and Mike joined the conversation. "What's the latest crisis?"

"She's afraid of getting upstaged by Millie," Robbie shook his head at the silliness of it all.

"You know I love Trina and all," Mike chimed in even as they spied more friends headed their way, "But she's not the brightest bulb in the box."

"Michael!" Sara exclaimed," feigning indignation.

"What?" it's true," Mike laughed. "She and Millie don't even look remotely alike, I don't think anyone could confuse them if they tried."

"What are you losers talking about over here," a new voice joined the group.

"If we're losers, what does that make you," Robbie teased. "Considering you like to follow us around, and it looks like you're at our table."

"Wow, nice comeback. Looks like I've taught you well, Warren. Give me a high five."

"Drake you're such a goof," Laurie laughed at their friend who liked to appear tough, though he was just a big softie.

"This goof took us to the championships this year, thank you very much," The dark haired boy puffed out his stomach causing the whole group to laugh.

"How could we forget," Robbie asked. "You only remind us every single day."

"And you'll probably even mention it at Graduation too," Sara smirked.

"You're all just jealous."

"Of what exactly," Robbie raised an eyebrow.

Before he could answer a girl came and slipped her hand into the crook of his arm diverting his attention.

"Hey guys," she greeted, looking around at the assembled group. "Why is everyone standing around here, it's time to dance."

"Your dress looks nice, Trina," Laurie complimented with a straight face.

"Thank you, Laurie," Trina smiled, tightening her hold on Drake's arm. "Are you and Robbie going to put your names in the hat for prom king?"

"I don't think so," Laurie said looking at his boyfriend questioningly.

"You should," Sara said clapping her hands together. "Laurie you are a shoe in to win. You're one of the more popular boys in school."

"She's right," Robbie said turning to Laurie with a smile. "You are the most popular kid in our class."

"And you didn't have to be a jock to get the title," Drake chimed in.

"It's not that big a deal," Laurie shrugged his shoulders. "I'm sure Millie will be crowned queen though."

Robbie bit his lip to stop from laughing at the horrified look on Trina's face. Laurie was clearly joking, but Trina looked like someone had just told her there was no Easter bunny.

"I should have known her wearing the same dress as mine wasn't a coincidence," she sighed dramatically. "Come along Drake, we have to make sure everyone knows to vote for me."

"See you guys later," Laurie called after them as Trina dragged Drake away from the group.

"That was not nice," Mike chuckled.

"Actually it was pretty funny." Robbie said grabbing for the camera Laurie had set on the table. "Come on guys get together, I want to take some pictures."

"I sure hope they have a good time tonight," Luke commented as he reached for a slice of pizza. After watching a Disney movie with the kids, the munchkins were put to sleep and James ordered a pizza for them to share. The three men were now sitting on the floor with a pizza box between them and the TV on in the background, not that they were paying attention to it.

"I'm sure they are," James replied, popping a pepperoni in his mouth. "They did go to the prom together last year, remember?"

"Yeah, but this will be their first date," Luke reminded. "Last year they went as friends. This time things are a little different. They're going to dance together and everything."

"It is a big deal," Reid agreed. "Laurie said people at school were okay with them, but this is a blatant display of how they feel about each other."

"I'm sure it will be a lot better than when I was in school," Luke shook his head, taking a bite of his pizza. "They've already had a better experience than I, as far as coming out goes."

"Did you go to your Senior prom," Reid asked curiously, as he reached for his fourth slice of pizza.

"I did." Luke smiled fondly at the memory. "I went with Maddie actually." He looked at James who smiled and nodded for him to continue. "We decided to go together because neither of us had a date. Maddie's boyfriend at the time wasn't able to attend, and she didn't think I should miss my senior prom so…we went together. It was a lot of fun, and in hindsight I'm glad she convinced me to go."

"I was forced to go too," James laughed as he ate another slice of pizza. "You know me, I'm not much of a people person and I wasn't even going to go to the prom. My dad thought I should go, and Betsy, my next door neighbor, who I had known forever, wanted me to go with her. So for her I said yes, and we got all dressed up, Dad got us a limo and we went to the dance. And wouldn't you know we were crowned prom king and queen?"

"Wow," Luke laughed. "That's some story. Don't think I've ever heard you mention Betsy."

"She was at the wedding."

"Was she?" Luke asked curiously.

"Short, heavy-set blond with the great sense of humor."

"Oh, you mean Elizabeth? She was having a baby, right?"

"Yeah, that's here. She had a baby boy," James explained. "Her husband was transferred to Alaska, so that's where she and the kid are. I don't expect I'll ever see her again."

Reid sat and listened to James and Luke communicate, marveling at how easily they seemed to do so. He thought they had all but forgotten he was in the room until James turned to him, raising his glass as he spoke.

"What about you, Reid? Do you have fond memories of your prom?"

"Laurie said he has pictures," Luke chuckled, as Reid glared at him playfully.

"My story is similar to yours," he said sipping on the beer he'd been nursing all night. "My sister insisted that I go, and I took a friend, who was big on rites of passage and the like. It wasn't a traditional date though. We met at the dance, and I spent most of my time by the craft table sampling the punch and the food."

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me," Luke shook his head, a smirk crossing his features.

"Oh it gets better," Reid said taking another swig of his beer. "The punch, as it turned out had been spiked with Ever Clear."

"No way," James exclaimed.

"I'm not kidding," Reid gestured with his bottle. "Half the kids got sick because they drank so much of it."

"How did you find out what happened?" James asked, a chuckle escaping his lips as he took another swig of his drink.

"The cleanup committee found the empty bottles," Reid explained. "They found the poor sap who did it, which is good since the principal had the genius idea to cancel graduation if the culprit didn't come clean."

"Wow that sucks," Luke commented.

"Well yeah. I would have been pissed off if I didn't get to give my valedictory speech."

'Yeah and I'm sure that's all you were worried about," James chuckled.

"It was," Reid asserted. "I didn't just skid by in school. I worked my butt off for every single good grade. I had a goal, I achieved it, and I wasn't about to let anyone take that away from me."

"I can understand that," Luke smiled fondly. "I wasn't going to let anything stop me from graduating either...that was the one thing that kept me going through my senior year. It was hard though."

"Were you top in your class, Luke?" James asked curiously.

"Salutatorian, actually," Luke replied. "Maddie was the top of the class. Made it seem even more fitting that we went to prom together. I also held the distinction of being the youngest graduate."

"Just like Robbie is this year," James smiled with pride. "Speaking of the prom, any funny stories you want to share?"

"Not really," Luke said thoughtfully as he reached for a lukewarm slice of pizza. "Ironically enough nothing strange happened that night, and believe me that is odd for Oakdale, where anything and everything seems to happen. I had a great time except for the fact that I didn't go with someone I wanted to go with. It wasn't special for me, the way it will be for Robbie and Laurie. It's the only thing I would change about that night if I could."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes…it will be fun."

"Okay, because once we do it we can't take it back."

"I'm ready."

"Okay…here goes nothing."

Robbie breathed a sigh of relief as he watched Laurie write their names down on the ballot list. They had decided that it couldn't hurt to put themselves in the running for prom king, even if he didn't think either of them would win. It would be something they could look back on in the future. Taking risks was a part of life after all.

"Do you want to dance?" Laurie asked taking his hand into his.

"Are you actually choosing me over the chocolate cake," Robbie teased, even as Laurie pulled him out to the dance floor.

"I'll always choose you over food," Laurie said placing his hands on Robbie's hips as they started moving to the beat of the song.

Robbie placed his hands on his boyfriend's shoulders and smiled up at him as the music continued. "I'm going to remember that you said that," he chuckled lightly, causing Laurie to smile and sweep him around along with the song. Robbie couldn't help but laugh as Laurie made a show of dipping him as they danced. "Smooth moves there, Gibson."

"I try." Laurie winked and dipped him again as the song drew to a close. The next song was a fast one, which gave Robbie a chance to show off his dance moves. Laurie clapped his hands along with his classmates as they watched Robbie move to the beat. The music was contagious and before too long everyone was on the floor. The DJ played The Electric Slide and the Cupid Shuffle, causing the energy in the room to increase even more.

Laurie stood by Sara and Drake as they did the Hustle, followed by the Macarena and The Time Warp. Robbie and Sara stood back and watched as Laurie and Mike danced the Soulja Boy. He smiled as his boyfriend moved to the music. It was a lot of fun and when it was time to announce prom king and queen everyone was ready for a break.

Drake and Trina were crowned Prom King and Queen, much to her delight, while Robbie and Laurie were first runner up. Laurie wrapped his arm around his boyfriend as they watched their friends share their dance as king and queen. Robbie turned his head slightly to kiss Laurie's cheek. It had been an incredible evening, and he would be sad to see it end.

"Can I steal your boyfriend for a minute?" Sara asked, not even waiting for a response before she pulled Laurie to the dance floor. "Just remember to bring him back," Robbie laughed and shared a dance with their friend Kim, and then Amanda, another one of their classmates. Laurie danced with Millie, and then shared a dance with the Art Teacher who was acting as one of the Chaperones.

"Okay everyone," The DJ said catching Robbie off guard, as he pulled away from Millie, whom he had just shared a dance with. "It's time to hook up with that special someone for the last dance of the night. Make it count." Robbie's eyes immediately sought out Laurie as the beginning strands of I Had the Time Of My Life blasted through the speakers. Their gazes locked as Bill Medley and Jennifer Warner sang about searching through every open door and finding the truth. As they moved towards each other all other people melted away, and it was just them coming together for one last dance. Laurie took Robbie's hands into his and they gazed into each other's eyes as they moved to the music. Laurie started mouthing the words as they danced, causing Robbie to smile up at him adoringly. They drew closer to each other, their bodies flush as they leaned in close enough to kiss before pulling apart as the song picked up tempo.

During the instrumental interlude they pulled apart and danced with their classmates. Laurie twirled Sara around while Robbie danced with an unsuspecting Mike, who laughed and danced along with him. Drake took a twirl with Millie, while Trina accepted a dance from Pete. The ballroom was full of music, laughter and excitement. To Robbie it felt like the scene right out of the movie, complete with the confetti that suddenly snowed down on them as they looked up and cheered.

"We should do that again."

"Do what?" Reid asked as he followed Luke the short distance to their home.

"Have a guy's night," Luke replied balancing the baby in one arm while he fished out his keys. "It was a lot of fun."

"It was," Reid agreed. "I don't think I've ever really had friends like this," Reid said, his expression thoughtful. He followed Luke into the house, making sure everything was locked up while Luke slipped out of his shoes and placed a sleeping Landon in his bassinette.

"So what do you think of male bonding?" Luke asked, crossing his arms across his chest. It was hard to miss the grin that spread across his face. Reid marveled at how that simple expression seemed to brighten even Luke's tired eyes.

"I think it's overrated," Reid smirked. "I don't understand why it can't be called what it is…friendship."

"When you put it that way," Luke said his expression thoughtful, "I think you have a point."

They shared a look between them before Luke turned to go to his room. He returned minutes later in his pajamas, and settled down on the couch. Reid changed into a pair of shorts and an old Harvard t-shirt before joining Luke on the couch. He reached for the remote and turned on the TV, providing them with background noise as they waited for Laurie to return from their evening.

"I hope Luke and Uncle Reid are still awake," Laurie said as he walked Robbie home. "I'm starving."

"You just ate a six stack of pancakes," Robbie laughed, squeezing his hand tightly. "Where do you put all that food?"

"I burned a lot of energy dancing," Laurie laughed easily. "I had a good time tonight."

"Me too." They stopped in front of Robbie's door and turned to face each other. "I had the time of my life."

"So far," Laurie smiled as he leaned forward to kiss Robbie softly on the lips. They pressed their foreheads together briefly, enjoying the quiet peace that came with them standing so close. Robbie pulled away first, his hand reaching for the door knob as he smiled into violet eyes.

"Good night."

"Good Night," Laurie returned the sentiment and backed away, a smile on his lips until he was at the end of the walk. Robbie waited until Laurie reached his house before turning to head inside.

A soft smile touched his lips at the sight that lay before him. Two men on the couch, their legs overlapping as they stretched out, their heads resting against the cushions. Neither seemed conscious of what they were doing, and to Laurie that made the scene even more poignant. He closed the door as quietly as he could, locking it and placing the keys in the bowl that always sat by the door.

"Hey," His uncle said from the couch, shifting slightly as he opened his eyes and stretched. "You made it home. What time is it?"

"It's after three in the morning. Did you guys have a good night?"

"I'm quickly learning that any time I spend with Luke and Landon is a good time," Reid replied softly.

"You should tell him."

"I don't think he's ready to hear it." Reid glanced over at Luke who shifted slightly but didn't wake up.

"You're probably right. It's too soon. Do you want to get something to eat with me?" he asked changing the subject."

"Sure," Reid smiled and got up slowly as not to wake Luke. "I could go for an after midnight snack." He placed a blanket over the sleeping man, checked on Landon, before heading into the kitchen, gesturing for Laurie to follow him.

Laurie shook his head and followed his uncle, stopping once to glance over his shoulder at his foster father. He couldn't help the contented smile that crossed his lips as he thought about how lucky he truly was. His parents were gone, but he had two great men who cared about him deeply, and supported him in every way. Life was good.

"So tell me about the dance." Laurie watched his uncle as he pulled out deli meats, cheeses and condiments from the refrigerator and set them on the island. Next came the Tupperware dishes containing Lettuce, Tomatoes, onions and even pickles.

Laurie raised an eyebrow as he watched Reid set the items out on the counter, before retrieving the Kaiser rolls from the breadbox. "Was it a magical night?" He asked as he pulled out knives, placing one in front of Laurie before opening the mayonnaise, setting the jar between them.

"It was magical," Laurie's tone was thoughtful as he took off his suit jacket and draped it over a chair. "There was music, and dancing and lots of food." He loosened his tie and rolled up his sleeves before picking up the knife to start his sandwich making.

"Sounds like my type of party," Reid smiled, as he spread a generous amount of mayo on his bread. "Start from the beginning though. I want to hear everything."

"Shouldn't I wait to tell Luke," Laurie asked mimicking his uncle's movements, making sure both pieces of bread were covered with Mayo and Mustard.

"You can tell him tomorrow."

"Okay," Laurie laughed as he reached for the sliced ham placing it carefully on the bread. "Where do you want me to start?"

Reid placed a layer of ham on his bread and reached for the roasted turkey. "Start with what happened when you got there," He replied as he carefully constructed his sandwich. The meat had to be placed just right for the right effect.

"We were nervous at first." Laurie said reaching for the turkey, and then the roast beef. "In that moment it didn't seem to matter that we were out at school, or that we had gone to the prom together last year. This felt different, more meaningful somehow."

"That sounds like something Luke said," Reid remarked, adding Salami and two slices of cheese to his sandwich. "I'm glad you had a good time."

Laurie watched as his uncle opened the containers of vegetables and started placing them carefully on top of the cheese. "Did you plan on making sandwiches this late?" he asked curiously.

"No, why," Reid asked without looking up from what he was doing.

"Precut vegetables?"

"Oh, Luke did that. He always cuts them up and puts them in containers. It saves me a step."

"Oh I see, he's cutting your vegetables now." Laurie smiled and reached for the lettuce and the tomatoes. He glanced over at his uncle, who was putting the finishing touches on his sandwich, and shook his head. He really liked spending time with him like this. He couldn't wait until they went on their trip. He had a feeling they would have a good time.

"So come on, tell me about the fun you had tonight," his uncle's voice drew him out of his thoughts. He glanced up from his sandwich and watched as Reid took a bite of his creation, the oil dribbling down his chin.

"Way to make a mess, Uncle Reid," he chuckled, even as Reid dabbed at his chin with a napkin. "RJ and I were first runner up for prom king," he started telling the story as they took their seats at the island. Reid was sitting on one side, with Laurie right across from him. Reid covered up the containers while he listened to his nephew relive his night.

_May 24, 2014_

_I know it's late, but I couldn't even think about sleep without writing about tonight. I can actually say without a doubt that it was the best night of my life…._

A soft smile crossed his face as he wrote about the events of the night. From the moment he and Laurie had entered the ballroom things had gone really well. They got to spend time with their friends, they laughed and they danced and had a good time. It truly was a night he wouldn't soon forget; especially the moments when he and Laurie got to dance. That moment was better than he could have ever imagined.

"Robbie." He heard his name being called and turned to see his brother clad in boxers and a t-shirt, standing in the doorway. "I'm surprised you're still up. I figured you'd be tired after all that dancing."

"You're awake," Robbie pointed out even as James came further into the kitchen heading for the fridge. "What's your excuse?"

"Little Luke had a nightmare," James explained, pulling down two glasses and filling them to the brim with milk. "You up for a late snack?" he asked reaching for a package of cookies that made Robbie smile.

"It's never too late for Oreos."

James tossed the cookies to Robbie and carried the two glasses over to the table. Robbie couldn't remember the last time he and his brother had sat down to milk and cookies. And as he opened the package and placed it between them he couldn't help but think of the many conversations he had shared with his brothers over the snack. It had been their ritual from the moment he came to live with them.

"It's been a while since we've done this," he said smiling as he twisted the cookie and dunked it in to the milk before taking a bite.

"it has hasn't it?" James smiled reflectively. He twisted the top off the cookie, licking the cream before putting it back together to dunk it into the milk. "A lot has changed since you first came to live with us," he remarked. "I'm so proud of you. I hope you know that."

"it never hurts to hear it," Robbie smirked as he took another bite of a cookie. "I remember a time when all I wanted was your praise. I don't see that changing anytime soon, Jimmy."

"Good to know." James picked up his glass of milk, taking a long drink before setting it back on the table. "You had a good time tonight?"

"I did," Robbie nodded. "It was a lot of fun. Laurie and I didn't win prom king, but I am glad we put our names down anyway. We were first runner-up."

"That's great news." James said reaching for another cookie. He dunked his cookie in milk before taking a bite as Robbie gave him a play by play of prom night.

"And no one gave you and Laurie any trouble?" James asked, his expression thoughtful as he looked at his brother. They had gone through the package of cookies and drained their glasses of milk, and neither of them were thinking about sleep.

"We were fine, Jimmy. Though I know you wouldn't be you if you didn't worry just a little bit."

"Should I take that as a compliment?"

"Of course." Robbie ran his fingers through his hair, a sheepish grin crossing his features. "Now if you are done questioning me about my love life, what about yours?"

"I don't know what you mean," James said standing to take their empty glasses to the sink.

"I'm not blind, Jimmy. I saw how much fun you had on your birthday with Dr. Swan."

"So," James shrugged as he leaned against the counter, crossing his arms in front of him. "I don't know if I am ready for another relationship, Robbie. I mean I have the boys to think about…"

"And it's only been six months, I know," Robbie finished his brother's statement, his tone soft as he looked at him. "I'm not trying to tell you to marry this girl, Jimmy. But, I do want you to be happy, and if Dr. Swan can make you laugh the way you did last weekend then I like her already."

"Will it satisfy you if I say I will think about it?"

"Yes," Robbie smiled slightly. "But, that's really not the point. I don't want you to do this for me, Jimmy. You're just as guilty as Luke is, always putting the needs of others before yourself. I want you to do this for you. If you like her, even just a little bit, then you owe it to yourself to see where things go. If they don't work out then you at least know you tried."

James opened his mouth to speak, but there were no words to convey what he was feeling at the moment. He felt an immense amount of pride for his little brother, who was no longer the precocious youth who had shown up on his doorstep what seemed like a lifetime ago. In his place was a young man who was wise beyond his years, and far brighter than many people gave him credit for.

"Okay," he said matching his brother's gaze head on. "I'll do it."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

He walked confidently down the hallway, heading for his office, and the sandwich that awaited him there. For once the hospital corridors were quiet and free of chaos. He couldn't have asked for a better afternoon. Suddenly a sharp cry pierced the air, shattering the quiet, immediately causing Reid to look around for the cause.

"Reid," he heard his name being called, but upon looking around he didn't see anyone in the proximity. The piercing cry seemed to get louder as he felt himself began to shake. "Reid," He heard his name again. There was an urgency in the voice and he wished to god he could find the source. Someone needed his help, and he wanted to stop the baby from crying.

Luke looked down at the sleeping man even as he attempted to quiet his crying son. He tried once more to shake Reid, pushing as hard as he could to finally catch the man's attention.

"Reid, Reid, please, I think he's sick."

Landon let out a cry that could have wakened the dead. Reid opened his eyes and was surprised to find Luke looking down at him with a frantic expression on his face.

"What, what's wrong," He asked immediately sitting up much to Luke's relief.

"He has a fever," Luke explained as he placed Landon into Reid's arms. "Can you please check him out for me?"

Landon's scrunched up face was an angry red as he continued to howl, his little fist pulling at his ear as he squirmed in Reid's embrace.

"Shhhh," Reid tried to soothe as Luke stood close by wringing his hands with worry. "Luke can you get my bag please," he instructed nodding to the dresser where he always left his doctor bag.

"Okay," Luke said retrieving the bag as Reid turned on the light and set about examining Landon, who had managed to drop his crying to a bare minimum.

"You're right he does have a slight fever," Reid announced after a few minutes. "But don't worry…he'll be okay. He's experiencing his first ear infection. I'll call in a prescription for him and go pick it up from the pharmacy."

Even as he spoke he handed Landon back to his father, and moved to pull on some clothes. Luke settled down on the bed and watched him move around the room, cradling Landon in his arms even as the baby let out a sniffle and continued to pull at his ear.

"What should I do?" Luke asked as he worked on keeping himself and the baby calm. He knew that part of the problem was his panic. Landon was reacting to it, and would remain agitated if Luke didn't cool it.

"You're already doing it," Reid replied gently, allowing his hand to touch Landon's head before he headed towards the door. "Stay here and wait for me to get back."

Luke waited for Reid to leave the room before scooting back on the bed, placing Reid/'s pillows upright before resting back against them. He could feel Reid's presence surrounding him, filling him with a sense of confidence and relief. "Okay, Lan," he said cuddling the baby close as he reached for the remote control. "Reid wants us to wait here while he gets your medicine, so that's what we're going to do. Don't worry, everything is going to be okay."

He turned on the TV, flipping through the channels until he found a program about preparing a great barbeque. He set the remote down beside him and felt Landon's forehead. His son felt warm to the touch, and he hoped Reid would hurry back soon. Landon whined even as he tried to get closer to his father, wriggling around in an attempt to make himself comfortable. Luke tried to give him a pacifier, but the infant spit it out quickly, crying despite Luke's attempts to comfort him.

He managed to calm Landon by the time Reid returned with several small bags in hand. "How is he," he asked placing the bags down on the dresser, and shrugging out of his jacket.

"He feels so warm," Luke said frowning down at his baby. "Do you have the medicine?"

"Yes," Reid said handing the bag to Luke. Luke grabbed the medicine out of the bag and opened it quickly, getting ready to give the medicine to his ailing son.

"Hold on a minute," Reid said placing a hand on top of Luke's to steady him. "We have to do this the right way, so we won't waste any of the medicine."

"How do we do that?" Luke asked, his tone a mixture of frustration and confusion as he looked at Reid.

Reid extracted the bottle from Luke and settled down on the bed beside him. You hold Landon, and I will administer the medicine," he instructed calmly. "Sit Landon up on your lap and hold his face steady for me."

Luke looked skeptically at the doctor, but he did what he was told, sitting Landon upright on his lap, his hands holding his cheeks gently. Landon looked at Reid with wide blue eyes as he tried to figure out why his daddy was holding him in place.

"Okay, I need you to blow in his face."

"Huh," Luke asked bewildered.

"Trust me. I need you to blow in his face, and keep doing it until I tell you to stop okay?"

"Okay," Luke said, bending down to blow air into his baby's face. Landon let out a gasp as the air hit him, allowing Reid the opportunity to place the dropper in as far as it could go to administer the dosage.

"Hold him steady," Reid advised as Landon predictably rebelled against having the dropper in his mouth. "It's alright, Landon," he said soothingly as he closed the medicine and put it on the table beside him. "The medicine is going to make you better okay."

Landon swallowed the medicine down and rested his head against his father's chest, angry tears streaking his face.

"Does it hurt?" Luke asked over Landon's screams.

"No," Reid said standing to grab the other bag off the table. "He's just angry, but the medicine should take effect soon."

"Angry?" Luke asked looking down at his son.

"Well of course he's angry," Reid said nonchalantly. "We just made him do something he didn't want to do. And we have to do it again."

"Right now?"

"We gave him the antibiotic," Reid explained, "But that only cures the infection. Now we have to give him baby Motrin for the pain."

"Okay," Luke said reluctantly putting his son in position, and once again blowing in his face.

Once again Reid had the dropper ready and administered the medicine, causing Landon to scream even louder than before.

"Wow, he really is mad," Luke chuckled as he gently bounced the baby on his knee, trying to calm him down. "IT's okay, baby, I know it hurts and you don't like the medicine. It's going to make you feel better though. I told you Reid was going to take care of you right? Awww," he soothed as Landon started calming down. "That's a good boy." A soft smile touched Reid's lips as he watched Luke soothe Landon's cries. All the medicine in the world wouldn't help the kid as much as his father's comforting embrace.

"I have something for you," Reid said once Luke set Landon down on the bed.

"What is it?" Luke asked, looking up curiously.

"This." Reid held up a candy bar and tossed it to Luke. "This should help you relax."

"Thanks," Luke said accepting the treat gratefully. He opened the king sized Payday and took a bite, closing his eyes as a contented sigh escaped his lips. "You don't think I overreacted do you?" he asked, his mouth full of caramel and nuts. "I didn't mean to take you away from your beauty sleep."

"You acted like a parent," Reid replied as he stripped down and joined Luke on the bed. "Let me have some of that."

"I should be used to babies though," Luke said handing over the candy bar. After Ethan, Lucas, and Georgie, you would think I'd know better."

"The rules change when the child is yours, Luke," Reid insisted, pausing to swallow his mouthful of candy. "There is a certain detachment involved when you are taking care of someone else's kid, there needs to be in order for you to act quickly and efficiently. However all of that goes out the window when it's your own. I'm sure when you felt Landon's head, you weren't thinking about all the times you've taken care of your little brother or James' sons either."

"I was totally freaked out," Luke admitted snatching his candy bar back from Reid.

"You did good, Luke. And we should probably get some sleep…we'll have to do it again in the morning."

"Sorry I woke you up," Luke apologized again.

"I took the day off for Laurie, so it's okay." He extracted the candy bar from Luke's hand and took another bite before handing it back to him.

"We should get some sleep then," Luke smiled as he continued to enjoy the candy. "Six hours will pass by rather quickly, and we want to be rested for tomorrow's festivities."

"Where do you think you're going?" Reid asked as Luke handed him the rest of the candy and moved to pick up the baby.

"To bed," Luke said confused by Reid's question.

"You are not moving him," Reid insisted, stuffing the remainder of the candy in his mouth. "We just got him to sleep, and if you move you'll just be back in here in five minutes. Leave him there and lay down, you're sleeping with me tonight."

"Okay," Luke chuckled lightly as he settled back down on the bed beside Landon. He turned on his side to face Reid, placing one hand on his baby's stomach as he watched Reid make himself comfortable. "Good night, Reid."

"Good night, Luke."

IT was just after 7 am when Laurie ventured out of his room, his pajama bottoms hanging low on his hips as he made his way down the hall. The house was quiet, almost too quiet, and that seemed odd for a Wednesday. Usually his uncle was already awake, and coffee was brewing in the kitchen. Luke was usually up as well fixing a bottle for Landon while making breakfast for the masses.

He was still contemplating the silence, a yawn escaping his lips, when he walked past his uncle's room, peering in as he did every morning. He stopped several feet from his uncle's open door and took a step back, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as if to clear his vision.

He was sure that his eyes were deceiving him. There on the bed was his little brother, his chubby legs kicking as he sucked on a pacifier, his arms spread out like an eagle's wings. He looked like he was the king of the world, lying there in a sea of white.

Laurie covered his mouth to keep from laughing at what he saw. His brother seemed to have control of the bed, while the two adults lay to either side of him. Both had their arms stretched out, their hands resting close to the baby while their bodies remained balanced on the edge of the bed.

Laurie backed away from the door and ran quickly back to his room. He returned swiftly with a camera, hoping to capture the moment to show Robbie later. It was just too cute to pass up. He didn't know what had happened to bring Landon and Luke to his uncle's room, but it was definitely a welcome sight.

_May 28, 2014_

_As I sit here at the kitchen table waiting for my brother and the kids to join me, I can't help but think about the significance of today. In a few hours Laurie and I are going to walk down the aisle with our classmates, we're going to sit up on stage and listen to the principal talk about how proud he is of each of us, and how our families should be proud of us and themselves too. Then he will call the Salutatorian to the stage, and then it will be my turn. I will finally get a chance to give my speech, and we will get our diplomas. That just sounds so basic and simple doesn't it?_

_I've learned though that it is never as simple as that. The ceremony is a lot more than us getting a piece of paper and putting our tassels to the left thus marking our transition into adulthood. Actually that doesn't sound half bad, but to me it's not just a rite of passage. It's an achievement that we should be proud of, and one that ultimately pushes us to that next step wherever it may be. _

_I guess to me it's like the ending of a storybook. Our lives are like chapters, pages filled with adventures and moments that ultimately lead to an outcome. Sometimes our choices are good, sometimes they aren't…but everyone becomes a part of who we are. We're shaped by the decisions we make, and we're touched by the people who come into our lives. Whether they stay forever or just a moment is irrelevant in the scheme of things. Their importance is what they teach us, and how we use those lessons in the future. That's what today is about to me. I'm hoping with my speech to convey all of that… Reid said my speech was very articulate and moving…I just hope everyone else agrees._

_I can't believe this day is finally here. It seemed so far away when the school year started, but now it's just hours away. And as confident as I sound…I'm really nervous. The world is a scary place, though Jimmy always reminds me that I am the eleven year old kid who took a bus from Chicago to find him. If I can do that then I can do anything. I'm glad he has so much faith in me…at least someone does._

"Hey are you writing another speech," James' jovial voice met his ears causing him to look up from his journal. A smile crossed his lips as he watched his brother place Georgie into his high chair, while Lucas climbed into the seat next to him.

"Not quite," he laughed, closing his journal as he ran a hand through his hair. "I don't think I have another speech in me actually. I just hope people like what I have to say."

"I'm sure it will be great," James commented as he moved around the kitchen getting breakfast ready. "I know I'm looking forward to it. You've been so secretive about it."

"Why are you in such a good mood?" Robbie asked changing the subject quickly.

"I don't know," James laughed as he turned to face his brother. "I just feel really good today. I have the day off, I get to spend it with my boys, and I get to watch you graduate. It's going to be a great day."

Robbie shook his head as James went back to fixing breakfast. He had to admit it was nice seeing his brother in such good spirits. "You don't have to fix a big breakfast this morning," he pointed out as his brother poured pancake batter in one pan while scrambling eggs in another.

"Why not?" James asked looking over his shoulder. "You need to eat, don't you?"

"I'm too nervous to eat," Robbie admitted, his fingers tracing the cover of his journal. "I'm trying to get myself psyched up for this afternoon. Laurie and I are supposed to go rehearse for one last time today…then tonight is the ceremony."

"You'll be fine," James said placing two small pancakes in front of Lucas. He handed his son a fork and poured syrup on the pancakes before turning his attention back to the stove. Robbie stood to help him, serving up a plate of eggs for Georgie.

"Were you nervous when you graduated?" Robbie asked curiously.

"Both times," James admitted. "It's exciting and frightening at the same time…knowing that you're leaving your safety net behind."

"That's exactly what it feels like." Robbie's expression was thoughtful as he kept an eye on his brother while watching his nephews eat at the same time.

"Hey guys, you won't believe what I just saw," Laurie's voice filled the room as the young man burst in waving his phone in the air.

Robbie and James exchanged looks before looking up at their guest. "It never ceases to amaze me that you don't knock," James teased a twinkle in his eye.

"Jimmy," Robbie laughed before focusing on his boyfriend who was grinning from ear to ear. "What did you see?" he asked curiously.

Laurie handed over his phone as he took a seat and swiped a bite of Georgie's eggs. Georgie looked up at him with round brown eyes, and Laurie smiled ruffling his hair before focusing on Robbie who was checking out the pictures on his phone.

"Oh my god, that is too cute," Robbie laughed at the sight of Luke, and Reid laying on either side of Landon, who seemed to be kicking his legs up and down.

"That's the perfect animation," James commented as he watched the scene over Robbie's shoulder. "How in the world-?"

"I'm not sure," Laurie said shaking his head as he took his phone back. "I just knew I couldn't pass up the opportunity for pictures."

"Well Landon certainly looks happy," Robbie admitted even as he focused on cleaning Lucas's sticky face. "Luke and Reid look exhausted."

"I'm amused by the fact that they gave Landon all the room on the bed," James chuckled. "Were they still sleeping when you left, Laurie?"

"I heard Landon crying as I left the house…so I bet they are up now. Don't tell them that I have pictures though…they'll make for great blackmail later."

"For whom," Robbie laughed. "Luke and Reid, or your little brother?"

James shook his head as he listened to Laurie and Robbie talk. Lucas disappeared with his brother into the living room, and James set Robbie's plate down in front of him. "I don't think I'll be able to blackmail Luke, or Uncle Reid for that matter," Laurie laughed at the thought. "But I can definitely hold the pictures over Landon's head when he gets older."

"Such an older brother thing to do," James said shaking his head, a smile playing on his lips. "What time do you boys need to be at school?"

"In about an hour," They answered at the same time. James just shook his head as the two boys burst into a fit of laughter.

"You two are a mess," he said shaking his head as he left them alone in the kitchen.

"Hey," Laurie said eyeing Robbie's uneaten breakfast. "Are you going to eat that?"

Robbie locked gazes with his boyfriend and smiled, pushing his plate towards him without another word.

"Luke," Laurie called as he entered the house. "Uncle Reid?""

"We're in here, Laurence," Reid called from the other room. Laurie smiled and headed for the kitchen, stopping in the doorway as he watched Reid pour himself a cup of coffee, while Luke held his own cup in one hand, His other felt Landon's forehead.

"What's wrong with the baby?" Laurie asked coming further into the room. Usually Landon was an endless bundle of energy, but at the moment he was quiet and still. He didn't even look up when he heard his brother's voice.

"He's not feeling well today," Luke replied, his fingers brushing the baby's cheek.

"And he's doped up on medication," Reid added setting his cup of coffee on the table. "How was graduation practice?"

"It went well," Laurie said coming over to take his little brother's hand into his. "I'm sorry you aren't feeling well Little Guy," he said his thumb running soothing circles around Landon's small fingers. Landon looked up at his brother for a moment, opening his mouth as if he wanted to say something. He made a gurgling sound that made Laurie smile and bend to kiss his forehead. "Is that right?" he asked as if the baby had said something shocking. "Is Daddy being mean to you today?" Landon made more sounds in answer to his big brother's question while Reid and Luke stood back and watched. "Oh no," Laurie frowned. "He gave you the awful medicine didn't he?"

Luke had to cover his mouth when his son nodded as if he understood what Laurie was asking him. The conversation continued, with Landon trying his best to explain to his big brother why he wasn't feeling well. Reid hid a smile behind his coffee mug as he listened to his nephew and the baby converse.

"Would you like me to tell them not to give you the medicine anymore?" Laurie asked, his voice slightly lowered as he conspired with Landon. "What was that?" he asked leaning his ear close to his brother's mouth. "Okay, Landon, I promise." He patted the little boy on the head and turned to face his foster father and his uncle. "Landon wants me to tell you that he would appreciate it if you didn't give him the nasty medicine anymore…unless he really needs it."

"Duly noted," Luke smiled, raising his coffee mug before taking another sip. "Though I will have you know that your baby brother is a monster when he is in pain. Just ask Reid."

"His cries could wake the dead," Reid added with a laugh. "Though you, my dear nephew, seem to be able to sleep through anything."

"I was tired," Laurie shrugged sheepishly. "I'll stay up with him tonight though…if you need me too."

"That's okay," Luke replied even as a yawn escaped his lips. "Tonight is all about you. We're really proud of you, you know."

Laurie was silent for a moment as he thought about the fact that Luke had just spoken for his uncle. He was fairly certain that his foster father wasn't thinking about the significance of that action. "Thanks Luke," he said sincerely. "That really means a lot to me."

"Your parents would be proud of you too," Reid added as he came to place a hand on Laurie's shoulder. "You did good kid."

"Are you guys trying to make me cry," he asked teasingly, even as he looked up locking gazes with Luke. A sad smile crossed the older man's face and Laurie returned the gesture knowing that in that moment they were both thinking about Noah.

"Ready to go?" Reid asked breaking the silence that had fallen.

"Let's go get you graduated," Luke said stepping away to pick up the baby. Another yawn escaped Luke's lips as he left the room, with Reid trying to mask his own yawn as he followed behind him. Laurie shook his head, chuckling to himself as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. He stopped by the chair to grab his cap and gown before following behind his two favorite adults.

Robbie let out a deep breath as he made his way to the podium. He could hardly believe that this moment was here. As he looked out at the sea of people; friends, family, faculty, staff and not to mention his classmates, he couldn't help but feel a little overwhelmed. A small baby's cry alerted him to where his family was sitting. A soft smile crossed his lips as he looked at them all sitting there, watching and waiting for him to begin. He could see the pride in his brother's eyes as he sat with Georgie on his lap, while Lucas sat to his right. Robbie couldn't help but smile as his eyes settled on the auburn haired woman who sat to James' left. Dr. Krystl Swan looked comfortable and at ease as she talked to James and swatted at Reid who Robbie could only assume had said something absurd. She was there as James' guest, their official first date, and Robbie couldn't be happier about it. Next to her, Reid flinched and rubbed at his shoulder, before casually placing his arm on the back of Luke's chair, keeping his eyes focused forward on the stage. Luke was smiling as he held Landon on his lap, and he raised the little tot's hand to wave at Robbie, a motion which helped build Robbie's confidence ever so slightly.

Lastly Robbie focused on the sea of blue that symbolized his classmates. He made contact with a pair of violet eyes and felt encouraged. Laurie widened his smile and gave him a thumbs up, and Robbie released the breath he was holding and faced the crowd.

"Good evening family, friends, and my fellow classmates. Tonight we sit here on the preface of our future, and for most of us that is a very scary thing. While some of us know what, and who we want to be when we grow up, more of us are riddled with indecision. I feel like we're all at a crossroads. There are many roads ahead, paths for us to choose, and we have no way of knowing which will be the right path for us. It's only in the past few years that I have come to realize that this, all of it is part of what it means to take a risk."

He paused for a moment, allowing his eyes to look around again. Everyone seemed to be listening to him, and he glanced over at the principal who encouraged him with a nod. Robbie nodded back and found Laurie's gaze again.

"Robert Frost has a famous poem all about roads, woods and traveling. There have been many a debate about the merits of this poem, but I think we can all agree that at the core this poem is about taking risks. I took a big one, when I was eleven. I left my home, my city and my life behind, and went in search of what I thought I was missing. I think that is easily the road less traveled by, and it has indeed made all the difference."

From his seat Luke beamed with pride as Robbie continued to talk about the different risks that led him to standing before his class today. He talked about learning from successes as well as the failures, and how believing in yourself was the key to moving forward. Landon shifted on his lap causing him to look down momentarily. When he heard his name mentioned he looked up quickly, only to see Robbie grinning as their eyes made contact.

"Yes, Luke, I'm talking about you," Robbie laughed, and was pleasantly surprised to hear others laugh as well. "In one of our assignments this year we were asked to think of the person we admired the most At first I thought my answer would be easy…but as I thought about it I realized that there wasn't just one person…there were five. First there was Luke, who has helped me in ways that I don't even think he realizes. He's been a great brother, a teacher and an even better friend. If not for him I know I wouldn't be standing here today. Which takes me to Jimmy, the best big brother in the whole wide world. Thank you," he said now looking into green eyes so much like his own, "For taking that risk with me. You opened up your home and your heart to a virtual stranger, and I hope it's a decision you don't regret, because I know I don't."

James mouthed the words "I love you," to his brother as he beamed with pride. He couldn't wait to pull him into a hug. There weren't any words to express just how grateful he was that Robbie had found him that day five years ago. It was a time he would never regret.

"…and then there was Noah," Robbie's voice met his ears once again. "I'm not sure what I could say about him that would do him justice. I miss him," Robbie smiled in an attempt to keep the tears from spilling down his cheeks. "Our family suffered a terrible blow last December when Noah, and my sister-in-law were killed in an automobile accident. And I miss them both dearly, but I know that somewhere up there they are watching over me, and I would like to think they are proud of everything I've accomplished. I guess what Noah has taught me, and by extension, Maddie, is that you can't take life for granted. You have to live every day as if it's going to be your last, because nothing's promised. Noah was a great brother, but he was an even better friend. And Maddie was like the mother I wish I had. And even in their absence I am inspired by the memories I shared with them. And lastly but definitely not least the person who inspires me every day with his smile and his talent , is my fellow graduate…my best friend, and partner. You, Laurie," he said as his eyes made contact with a smiling pair of violet eyes, "Your strength, your compassion and your willingness to put others before yourself is a big part of why I admire you so much. You make me a better person, and I guess what I'm trying to point out with this entire speech is that life is a whole lot sweeter if you have people to share it with. So embrace your family, your friends and your loved ones. Let them be a part of your world, and I'm sure they'll return the favor. Risks are worth taking and I believe that we the class of 2014 are ready for those life lessons."

For the briefest of moments the auditorium was silent until one lone finger stood amidst the sea of blue and started to clap. Robbie released the breath he'd been holding as his classmates stood with Laurie, and were soon followed by Luke, Reid, Jimmy, Lucas, and Krystl, and soon the entire room was filled with applause. Robbie smiled and went to take his seat. Once the noise had died down the principal took the stage once more and handed out special awards, and scholarships. Finally after what seemed like forever he began to call each student up to receive their diplomas.

"Laurence Matthew Gibson." Laurie smiled as he heard the cheers that he knew could only have come from his uncle Reid. He walked over to the podium and shook the principal's hand as he accepted his diploma, moving the tassel of his cap from the right to the left. He faced the crowd and smiled at his family as he walked off, and Luke took a picture, his heart swelling with pride.

"Sara Michelle Gleason…Steven Mitchell Gleason…Michael Steven Moore…" One by one Robbie watched as his classmates were called up to accept their diplomas. He was so proud of each and every one of his friends, and even those classmates he wasn't as close to. They had worked very hard to get where they were and they deserved this. "…Robert James Warren," he heard his name being called and he wasn't surprised to hear all the cheering as he walked up to the podium to shake the principal's hand. He held up his diploma and smiled out at James and Luke as he switched his tassel to the left side and headed back to his seat.

The principal introduced them as the class of 2014 and once again the crowd went wild as the graduates stood and through their hats up in the air. Confetti spilled from the ceiling and Luke laughed as Reid tried to brush the stuff out of his hair. The beginning strains of the Oakdale High school alma mater could be heard over the applause, and Luke started singing along with the graduates as they paid tribute to their school one last time.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"What about this?" Reid asked holding up the package of Dole Mixed Greens for inspection. "I think so too," he said placing the item in the cart. His eyes surveyed the wide array of fruits and vegetables, picking up items here and there, placing them in the cart as a pair of eyes watched him intently. "Do you think we need more of these?" he asked holding up a bag of Red potatoes, and then a bag of rutabagas.

Landon kicked his feet and reached out with one hand as he placed his other in his mouth rubbing at his gums. Reid placed the bags into the cart and moved closer to examine the baby's mouth.

"Looks like you're teething aren't you?" He asked, even as his fingers gently parted Landon's lips which were covered in baby slobber. "I bet your gums itch a lot, huh?" Landon gurgled and shook his head in attempt to get the hands away from his face. He placed his fist in his mouth once more and smiled up at Reid as the cart continued to roll towards the many aisles of food.

"You want some of that?" Reid asked as the baby reached his hand out in his attempt to grab things off the shelf. "Okay, kid, here's the deal. I pick it up, and you nod if we need it okay." Landon laugh as he continued to reach ahead, which caused Reid to chuckle as well. "Of course it's a good idea," he said as he placed more items in the cart. "I came up with it."

They made their way up and down the aisles, Reid picking up more items, and Landon making faces or laughing gaily in response to the man's questions. Landon's baby chatter was constant as they made their way through the frozen food section of the store. Reid had already stopped at the deli, and the meat department, and he was going to pick up a couple of Halibut steaks for dinner, but changed his mind as he recalled that Luke couldn't stand the smell of fish.

"I think we should treat your daddy to dinner, Lan," he told the baby as they made their way to the dairy aisle. "What do you think he would like?" Landon was still gnawing at his fist as he looked at Reid and tried to talk. "You know what, that's an excellent idea, Landon. We can make him some chicken pockets. I think he'll like those. We have to make our way back around the store though to get the ingredients. Landon waved the hand that wasn't in his mouth, as if to let Reid knew he thought that was a great suggestion. "Are you smiling at me?" Reid asked, a smile crossing his own lips as he watched the baby's face light up. "Only the best for your uncle Reid, right?" Reid patted the baby on head, even as he chuckled to himself about the irony of the situation. Never in a million years would have thought he'd be charmed by another baby, yet here he was grocery shopping with the tot so his father could have time to write. Life really did work in mysterious ways.

_May 31, 2014_

_Dear Noah_

_Today I decided that I am going to write to you, obviously you will never see them, and actually no one will, but it's my brand of therapy. I can't believe almost six months have passed since we lost you. It seems like yesterday that we were sitting in the kitchen with Laurie, talking about bringing home our baby. A lot has changed since that day…I have changed. I'm alone in the house right now, and that has given me a lot of time to think about things. Writing has always helped me to put things into perspective, and I'm glad that I started to do it regularly again._

_Tomorrow is Robbie and Lucas's birthday, and I can't forget how special the day is for us and for James and Maddie as well. It became so much more than just the day we met, and I can't help but look back on it and smile. We were so happy that day; the four musketeers, ready to take the world by storm. We had so many hopes and dreams didn't we? _

_There was a time when I would think about those dreams and get angry. It upset me that we weren't able to live out those dreams…and more importantly I was angry at you for leaving me here all by myself. I realize though, as I look at my son that I'm not alone and I never will be. I can look back at the time we shared and feel proud to have lived it with you. If losing you has taught me anything, Noah, it's that we have to be grateful for the time that we do have, and I am. I can smile about things now…and I realize that a lot of the dreams we had for our future, I will have to carry out alone for Landon's sake. _

_He's an amazing baby, Noah. I wish you would have had the chance to meet him. He just turned six months a couple of days ago, and he's getting so big. His eyes are blue, and Jack says that he's going to be a heartbreaker when he grows up. It's way too soon to think about things like that, but I can say one thing for certain, I am in love with the little guy._

_Being a dad has been very rewarding, and honestly I didn't think I would be good at it. Even with all the practice I have had over the years, taking care of Landon is one new experience after another. Holding him for the first time was so incredible, and I'm glad that I can now look back at that day without sadness as well. _

_I know now that a part of me is always going to love you. You hold a special place in my heart, and I'm not saying this because I am ready to move on or anything. That couldn't be further from where I am thinking right now. The thing is though that I realize I need to be able to move on. I would like to think that this is what you would want for me, Noah. You would want me to be okay…and truthfully that's what I want too. I want…I need to be able to be Luke again. I relied on you a lot and I lost myself for a minute there. Losing you so abruptly has really set me into high gear, and the last six months have been like a trial period. _

_And now…now I don't just think I'm ready for this…I know I am. I'm ready to live again, and I'm going to do the best that I can for me, Landon, and for Laurie._

He heard a noise behind him, and looked up to see Reid in the doorway, balancing groceries in one hand while holding on to Landon with the other. "A little help would be appreciated," Reid announced even as Luke closed his journal and placed it on the table. He smiled as he stood to relieve Reid of one of his burdens.

"How many bags did you get?" Luke asked taking his son from the older man.

"A few, but I can bring them all in." Reid replied, moving past Luke into the kitchen.

"No…I can help. Just let me get Landon situated." Reid nodded and went out to the car to grab more bags. Luke placed his son in the bouncer on the counter and headed out to help Reid bring in the groceries. After what seemed like an eternity they had brought everything inside, and Luke started sifting through the bags, making sure that the eggs, milk, and cheese made it into the fridge, and the ice cream in the freezer before focusing on other assorted items he had pulled from the bags.

"What is this?" he asked holding up a huge cube of cheese."

"Apple-cranberry cheese."

Luke wrinkled his nose and looked at the cube, tilting his head to the side as he tried to figure out why it was in his home. "What are we supposed to make with this?" he asked curiously looking up at Reid.

"Cheesecake," Reid shrugged as he started putting groceries away.

"Uh huh," Luke said setting the cheese aside to pick up another item. "Smoked Mozzarella with Artichoke and garlic stuffed chicken sausage?" he read off a roll of frozen meat. "That sounds interesting. You like chicken sausage?"

"I've never had it, but it sounded good," Reid replied taking the meat from Luke and placing it in the freezer. Luke smiled and shook his head as he looked through some of the other items, already figuring out where to put them as he sorted through everything. He placed the Chipin's to the side with the Twinkies, the Oreos and the economy size bag of cheese pizza combos. Reid watched as Luke looked at the box of cereal before turning to place it in the cabinet next to the box of Crunchy Nut cereal that already sat there.

"Gourmet baby food?" Luke laughed as he placed the jars on the counter. "You know it doesn't taste any different from the other stuff right?"

"How did that get in there," Reid said feigning innocence as he looked over at Landon who was happily sucking milk out of a bottle. "I told you we shouldn't have gotten the baby food." He said playfully scolding the baby who just kicked his legs in the air as his gums gnawed away at the bottle nipple.

"Reid," Luke laughed as he gathered all the deli meats and handed them to Reid to place in the top drawer in the fridge. "Anchovies?" he asked as he handed the can to Reid.

"It's for the pizza you were going to make," Reid explained easily.

"Gourmet Sardines with hot mustard sauce and crackers?"

"For my lunch." Reid reached for the food, but Luke shook his head and placed it in the cabinet.

"You like marshmallow fluff?" he asked curiously holding up the jar of sticky white foam.

"Landon likes it on his teething biscuits, don't you Landon?" Landon had abandoned his bottle and now sat with his fist in his mouth, drool spilling down his chin as he tried to watch Reid and his daddy put away the groceries. He gurgled when he realized he was being spoken to.

"You went shopping hungry again didn't you?" Luke laughed as he finished putting all the groceries away.

"What makes you say that?" Reid asked trying not to appear sheepish.

Luke didn't answer at first, his attention on a bib that had been hiding beneath the package of Oreos. The bib said I LOVE MY DADDY in big blue letters with heart in the background. "You picked up a bib for him?" he asked turning to smile at Reid.

"Well his old one is getting raggedy, and he is teething so he will be slobbering a lot." Reid explained nonchalantly.

Luke shook his head and placed the bib back on the counter. "You didn't pick up any fruit?" he asked, the amusement clear in his voice.

"We have rutabagas," Reid reminded him. "And I got the potatoes, and broccoli too."

"None of which is fruit," Luke wagged a finger at him. "And I think it's time to make a cabinet just for you and your eccentric tastes."

"I haven't bought anything that outlandish," Reid insisted even as he tried to hide the smirk that crossed his lips.

Luke pushed away from the counter and opened up the refrigerator. Reid watched him as he sifted through the contents until he found what he was looking for. "Pickled okra?" he asked holding up the Jar for Reid to see.

"That's for the salad we didn't make," Reid countered.

"Right. And the caramelized onions and Swiss cheese?"

"Laurie likes it."

"Ready-made cookie dough?"

"What's wrong with that?" Reid asked with a raised brow.

"Have you ever seen me use store bought cookie dough?"

"Come to think of it…no," Reid said tilting his head to the side. "You make the best desserts from scratch. Why don't you whip up some apple crisp to go with our chicken pockets tonight."

Landon chose that moment to remind the grownups that he was there by letting out a wail. Luke immediately went to his side and picked him up, patting him on the back until he burped. "If you want apple crisp," he said facing Reid once more as he walked around with Landon. "You have to go back to the store for the apples that you forgot."

"Okay," Reid said turning to head out the kitchen.

"Oh no you don't," Luke said pulling Reid backwards before letting his hand fall from his arm. "You are not leaving this house again without eating."

"Seriously?"

"Reid, the last time you went shopping hungry you brought home Pickled boiled eggs."

"Touché," Reid chuckled as he held up his hands in surrender. "You have a point." He grabbed a granola bar from the container on top of the refrigerator and held it up as he opened it. "There, this should tide me over," he said taking a bite of the bar. "I want you to relax though. Landon and I are going to make dinner for you tonight."

"Chicken pockets," Luke smiled.

"Your son's idea."

"I can't wait," Luke said kissing his son on the forehead. Landon placed his wet fist on his daddy's neck and blew a raspberry before resting his head against Luke's chest. "Awww looks like somebody's tired out from his adventure at the store. What do you say you and I take a nap, and we leave the rest of this kitchen business to your uncle? That sound like a good idea?" Landon snuggled into his father's chest, causing Luke to chuckle lightly. "Okay, little man, I can take the hint."

"Don't even say it," Reid said before Luke could utter another word. "I'll take care of the kitchen. And I'll wake you when dinner's ready."

_June 1, 2014_

_My nephew has informed me that since today is our birthday we have to spend the entire day together, not that I mind. I just find it amusing that my day has been dictated by a five year old. In truth I am willing to do anything to make Lucas happy today. It is his first birthday without his mom, and I know Jimmy and Luke are going to work extra hard to make sure he has a good day. Right now he's sitting at the table coloring in his Spiderman coloring book while Jimmy fixes breakfast. Georgie is toddling around, which has been his favorite activity since he realized he could walk. _

_Jimmy is in good spirits, though I can see the sadness in his eyes. He's missing Maddie today, and unless I miss my guess, I bet Luke is missing Noah. On this day six years ago the four of them were married at Snyder pond. I've seen the pictures of the wedding and I've heard the stories of how happy they were. Lucas was born on their first anniversary, and Luke was missing. Jimmy and Noah weren't speaking, but Maddie wanted him at her side during the birth so they made up. Two weeks later Luke walked in on Lucas's christening and promptly passed out. That is what I recall about the year I turned twelve._

_In any case, that next year June first became this huge important thing. We spent it together, all of us, and celebrated birthdays, anniversaries and friendship. The tradition will continue today. We're taking the kids to Mouse Trap, and then there is a party tonight here at the house. It's on days like these that I am really grateful for my family. I can't imagine my life without them. _

"Think you can put that aside long enough to eat," James voice brought Robbie out of his thoughts and he looked up even as his brother tousled his hair.

"Some things never change," he smiled as he closed his journal and placed it to the side, accepting the plate of food James had for him.

"Tradition is tradition, Little brother," James replied, moving over to the counter to retrieve the plates for his kids. "Here you go, birthday boy," he said placing smiley face pancakes in front of Lucas who clapped his hands happily.

"You remembered the chocolate chips," he exclaimed grinning as he glanced at what his uncle was eating. "Did you get chocolate chips too, Uncle Robbie?"

"Sure did, kiddo," Robbie smiled as he cut into his blueberry chocolate chip pancakes. This year James had prepared pancakes and mini egg muffins for breakfast, with homemade maple syrup to go with it. Robbie intended to enjoy every minute of it.

James scooped up Georgie and settled him in his high chair before taking the seat beside him. "So have you thought about what you are going to do over the summer?" he asked as he cut Lucas's food and poured on the syrup, doing the same for Georgie before focusing on his own plate.

"I don't know really," Robbie shrugged taking a bite of his food. "Laurie is going to watch the DVDs Reid bought for him, and I was going to read and get ready for school."

"I expect you to get out of the house some too," James said waving his fork in the air.

"Trying to get rid of me?" Robbie asked raising his eyebrows.

"Not at all. It's more of a fact that you're seventeen years old, you should be out having fun with your friends. I know Laurie's going away in August, I would think you/d want to spend as much time with him as possible before he leaves."

"I do," Robbie smiled.

"Okay then…you can't do that sitting around the house all day."

"But don't you need me to watch the kids while you work?" Robbie inquired.

"You're their uncle, Robbie. Not their permanent babysitter. You get to have fun too. Don't get me wrong, this is our last summer together so I am definitely going to spend as much time with you as I can too. I just don't want you to miss out on summer. You're only seventeen once."

"Well when you put it that way," Robbie laughed and ducked his head, focusing on his breakfast once more. James watched his brother, allowing a fond smile to cross his features. He could hardly believe that this was the same kid who came flying into his arms five years prior. He was very proud of his little brother and all he had accomplished over the years. Robbie was a good kid, he always had been, and James could only hope that when his sons were teenagers they would be just as easy to watch over as his little brother.

"Daddy, can I have some more?" Lucas asked holding up his empty plate.

"More More," Georgie added smacking his fork on the table of his chair.

James chuckled and shook his head even as he stood to fill his sons' requests. He didn't have to worry about teenagers again for a while, and he was grateful for that.

A sad smile crossed Luke's lips as he taped down the wrapping paper on the box. In an hour he would be spending the morning with James, while Reid watched over Landon, and Laurie and Robbie watched Lucas and Georgie. That afternoon the kids and Ethan were going to Mouse Trap, and then it was anybody's guess what happened next. I

It was strange to be making plans that didn't include Noah, but at the same time it was becoming more and more second nature. Today wasn't the first anniversary he and Noah had spent apart…but it was the most significant. It would be this way from now on, and sometimes, only when he allowed it to, it made him really sad.

"Luke," he heard Reid calling his name even as a baby laughed beside him, pulling him out of his thoughts.

"I'm in here," Luke said placing the box containing Robbie's gift beside him. He patted his son on the head and looked up to see Reid standing in the doorway. "Did you need me?"

"Are you okay," Reid asked his voice laced with concern as he leaned against the doorway. He was slightly amused when Landon fell to his hands and knees and slowly made his way across the floor, talking his baby talk all the way.

Luke watched from his spot on the bed, a happy smile playing on his lips as Landon reached his destination and Reid took him into his arms. "I'm as good as I'm going to be today," he replied to Reid's question.

"I know it's a sad day for you...and if there's anything I can do to help, please don't hesitate to ask."

"I'm okay…really. It's just weird, you know. He's been gone for six months…and it doesn't get any easier."

"It will," Reid assured him. "You just have to take it one day at a time. Are you helping your daddy relax, Landon?" he asked turning his attention to the infant who was grabbing at his shirt with his little fists.

"Ah," Landon replied looking up into smiling blue eyes. He blew a raspberry in Reid's face and turned to look at his daddy who still hadn't moved from his spot. When Luke smiled lovingly at his son, the baby's face lit up and a still toothless grin appeared, reaching his eyes which sparkled like diamonds.

Luke stood and came over to the door to lift Landon into his embrace. "Awww, I love you too, Lan. Thank you for knowing just what I needed today." He kissed his son's forehead and held him close as Reid watched from the doorway. The soft smile that tugged at his lips was the only sign that the scene before him affected him in any way.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"You know, she was the one who gave us the nickname," Luke said looking straight ahead as the slight breeze lifted his hair. He looked to his right, a soft smile crossing his lips as he thought about his friend. "The four musketeers…it was her idea."

"I remember that," James said, his voice soft as he looked away from the gravestone, and into the eyes of the one person who understood how he felt today. "Even when we weren't together, we still managed to be four."

"And somehow…some way we learned how to be strong."

"I'm glad we could be together today," James said reaching out to take Luke's Hand. They lowered themselves down to the ground, their eyes once more meeting the graves that sat side by side.

"All for one…and one for all," Luke whispered, his free hand reaching out to touch the stone lovingly. "Happy anniversary, Noah."

James kissed his fingertips before placing them on Maddie's stone. "That's from me, and the boys," he said, his tone tender as he thought of his sons. "We're going to take them to Mouse Trap. Lucas is very excited, and Georgie just wants to do what his big brother does."

"Landon likes the noise," Luke added with a chuckle. "And Ethan…you'd barely recognize him he's gotten so much taller since last year. He's outgrowing his shoes at every turn."

"Henry and Katie are getting married," James smirked with amusement. "I don't think anyone saw that coming…but Katie's having a baby and she told me that if it's a girl, she's naming it Madeline."

"Madeline Noelle," Luke smiled proudly. "After both of you. "I'm already certain I'm going to fall in love with that kid."

"Speaking of falling in love, Robbie is seventeen today," James chuckled. "I still can't get over that. He's practically an adult, and he's going away to college. Remember when he first showed up on our doorstep?"

"I remember when you called me wanting advice," Luke shook his head and brushed his hair out of his face. "he was such a good kid."

"He still is. And so is Laurie."

Luke nodded, scooting closer to his best friend as they sat with Maddie and Noah. James let go of Luke's hand and wrapped his arm around him. Allowing the younger man to place his head on his shoulder.

"You okay?" James asked, taking his eyes off the road long enough to glance at his best friend.

"You know what? I think I am," Luke replied sounding more upbeat then he had when they made the trek to the cemetery. "For the first time in awhile I actually think things are going to be okay."

"We still have each other you know."

"I know James," Luke reached out to squeeze his best friend's hand. "I'm grateful every day that I've still got you."

"That makes two of us," James smiled. "I feel like we haven't talked as much as we should. There used to be a time when the day couldn't go by without one of us reaching out."

"I know." Luke's tone was thoughtful as he looked out at the passing countryside. "Life has a way of pushing you in directions you never expected."

"True, but I don't think it has to push us apart, if we don't let it."

"And it won't," Luke turned his attention to his friend who was focusing intently on the road. "I won't let that happen. You're too important to me for that to happen."

The car grew silent as they shared a knowing glance before James focused on the road ahead and Luke went back to looking out the window. Each man was thinking about the promise and the pact they vowed to keep. Once they were four, but now they were two, and they were determined that nothing would come between them.

"Dr. Oliver," Reid looked up from the pizza he was devouring and into the eyes of young boy who bore a striking resemblance to Luke.

"Ethan," he said placing his pizza down and reaching for a napkin. "You know it's okay if you call me Reid, right?"

"Well, Daddy says that I should always be polite and address grownups properly." Ethan informed him, matter-of-factly.

"Well, that is a really important lesson, for your teachers at school and the principal, but I think I have to insist that you call me Reid when I'm not at the hospital. Otherwise I'm expecting a nurse or a patient with an emergency."

"You're sure?" Ethan asked curiously, and Reid couldn't help but notice how similar the expression was to one Luke wore.

"Yes, I'm positive," Reid said smiling as he picked up his slice of pizza, breaking off a piece of the crust for Landon. Reid was on kid duty while Luke and James played games with the kids at Mouse Trap. He was more than content with his pizza and cola, and he didn't mind keeping an eye on Landon, who was his partner in crime, and Georgie, who was still too young to completely appreciate the joys of the place. Even Mikey the Mouse frightened him, not that Reid could blame him for being scared.

"Luke wanted me to ask you for more money for the games," Ethan explained, bouncing on the soles of his feet. "He said you have his wallet."

Reid glanced towards the games at just the same moment as Luke who smiled at him and waved. Reid waved back before focusing once again on Ethan. "I think I do have it," Reid said reaching into his pocket to pull out his wallet.

"That's not it," Ethan said as he watched the older man pull some bills out of his wallet.

"Our little secret?" he winked as he handed the money over to Ethan.

"Okay," Ethan whispered conspiratorially, "Thanks Reid." Ethan turned to run off but stopped and turned back to Reid who was once again focusing on the baby. "Reid?"

"Yes buddy?" Reid asked as he lifted Landon out of his chair onto his lap.

"Hey Shrimp," Robbie's voice met his ears as he spotted him and Laurie walking towards them. Robbie tousled Ethan's hair playfully as he smiled down at him. "Luke is wondering what's taking you so long. Lucas is getting impatient over there."

"Okay," Ethan said frowning as he looked back at Reid. "I'm sorry, Reid. I need to get back to my brother. Would it be okay if we talked later?"

Reid nodded and watched as Ethan smiled before rushing back over to where Luke was waiting for him. He watched Luke take the money, slipping a bill into the slot to exchange it for tokens before carefully giving half to his brother and half to Lucas.

"You ready to go?" Laurie asked reminding Reid that they were standing there.

"Where are you guys headed?" he asked curiously looking at his nephew.

"Curley's," Robbie explained stuffing his hands in his pockets. "We're supposed to meet friends there."

"You don't sound too happy about it," Reid pointed out.

"Tell him that Lucas won't mind, please Uncle Reid. He won't listen to me."

"Go have fun with your friends, Robbie. I'm sure your nephew won't begrudge you that. You're seventeen today, go be a teenager."

"See," Laurie said bumping his boyfriend's shoulder with his own. "It's only for a couple of hours. We'll be back at the house before cake and presents."

"Okay, okay…I'll go," Robbie laughed. Landon chose that moment to make his presence known from Reid's lap. He called out to his brother, holding out his arms to be held. Beside him, Georgie mimicked his moments wanting his uncle to pick him up. Reid watched amused as Robbie picked up Georgie while Laurie lifted Landon into his arms.

"Are you having fun with Uncle Reid?" Laurie asked as his little brother smiled at him. "I have to leave for awhile okay, so I want you to continue being a good boy. Can you do that?" Landon nodded his head and waved his arms in the air in response and Laurie smiled, kissing his forehead.

"Are you having a good time with Reid, Georgie?" Robbie asked smoothing back his nephew's hair.

"Peeza," George said pointing at the slice Reid now had in his hand.

"I'm sure if you ask nicely Reid will share that with you," Robbie laughed. "Can you do that?" Georgie nodded as Robbie settled him back down and smiled at Laurie who settled Laurie back in his chair. "Come on," he said holding out his hand for his boyfriend. "Let's go have some fun."

"See you later Uncle Reid."

Reid watched them leave before turning his attention back to his slice of pizza. He looked up when he felt a small hand tugging at his shirt, and found himself looking into a different pair of brown eyes. He smiled and broke off a piece of cheese and handed it to Georgie who nibbled on it happily, while Reid turned his attention to the blue eyes that were watching him closely.

You want some too?" he asked even as he broke off a piece of crust for him to gnaw on. Landon bit down on the bread, his eyes a sparkle as he listened to all the sound going around him. Reid shook his head and couldn't help but smile as he turned his attention to James and Luke who were still playing with Ethan and Lucas. If anyone had told him he'd be surrounded by little ones, and actually enjoying himself, he probably wouldn't have believed him, but as he sat watching the kids and their respective parents he couldn't think of anywhere he'd rather be.

Robbie sighed contentedly as he rested his head back against the seat, looking over at his boyfriend who was focusing on the road. They were just leaving Curley's after an afternoon of fun with their friends. Robbie was trying to remember all the important points so he could write them down later.

"What are you looking at?" Laurie asked glancing at him momentarily while they were stopped at a stoplight.

"Nothing," Robbie smiled shaking his head as he sat up straight. "Just thinking about today."

"It was a lot of fun wasn't it?"

"Yes, it was. Today has been great," Robbie laughed and ran a hand through his hair as he thought back on the events of the afternoon. "I can't believe you got me up there to sing."

"I should do that more often," Laurie chuckled. "You're the perfect duet partner."

"Oh my god, I sounded awful," Robbie laughed.

"No…Drake sounded awful." Laurie wrinkled his nose at the memory.

"True, I don't think I'll ever listen to Achy Breaky Heart without bursting out laughing again."

"it was pretty funny. The girls doing "Tell Him" was a highlight too."

Robbie nodded and looked out the window as they pulled onto the road that would take them home. It had been a successful afternoon. Spending time with Drake, Sara, Mike and Trina had been a blast. They played games, sang karaoke and even danced a little. Besides being Robbie's birthday, it was also a way for them to celebrate being finished with school. "You know what," He said turning to Laurie again, a smirk on his face. "You are so lucky that you are one of my favorite people."

"Why's that," Laurie asked curiously, a smile playing on his own lips.

"Because otherwise I'd have to kill you," Robbie laughed. "I can't believe you got them to bring a cake over and sing happy birthday to me! When did you have time to do that?"

"When I went to get our drinks," Laurie explained. "I wanted you to have a good time, RJ. You deserve it. It's not every day you turn seventeen you know."

"Well today has been fun," Robbie admitted. "Even Mouse Trap was a good time."

"Yeah…I don't think we can entertain Georgie there though." Laurie chuckled.

"No…he doesn't like Mikey Mouse at all"

"Landon doesn't seem to mind him though."

"Your little brother is something else," Robbie shook his head.

"He's a sweet baby," Laurie agreed softly. "I think Uncle Reid has fallen in love with him."

"Seems that way," Robbie nodded as they fell into a comfortable silence. He reached his hand over the console entwining his fingers with Laurie's, who offered him a warm smile as they continued their journey home.

Robbie immediately reached for the door as soon as Laurie brought the car to a stop in front of the house. "Wait a minute," Laurie said, squeezing the hand he still held to keep Robbie in place. "I wanted to give you your gift before we go inside."

"Okay," Robbie said turning to face his boyfriend. Laurie reached into the glove compartment and pulled out a square package which he promptly handed to Robbie. "What is it?" Robbie asked, his fingers fingering the gift as if that would help him figure out its contents.

"Open it, silly," Laurie chuckled lightly.

Robbie did as he was told, carefully unfolding the gold paper from the box. He set the paper aside, glancing up at his boyfriend as he opened the box. His eyes lit up as he looked down at the sterling silver bracelet lying on a square of soft cotton. He lifted the sliver ID Bracelet out of the box, examining and admiring the curb links and the lobster claw clasp. His fingers ran over the letters RJ, and he looked up at Laurie with a smile on his face. "This is…" he shook his head, at a loss for words to describe how he felt about this gift.

"Look at the inscription," Laurie instructed a smile in his voice.

Robbie turned the bracelet over, his fingers brushing over the raised words. "Always my best friend, and so much more."

"You remember what I said to you the day we met?" Laurie asked as Robbie looked up at him.

"You said we'd be great friends," Robbie remembered.

"And we are," Laurie said taking the bracelet to wrap around Robbie's wrist. "But great doesn't even begin to describe this." He leaned forward, touching Robbie's face as he brought their lips together for a soft tender kiss.

"I don't think Friend does either," Robbie whispered breathlessly.

"We're always going to be friends, RJ," Laurie said, his smile lighting up his features. "No matter how close we get, and no matter what happens from here…we're always friends, best friends."

Robbie nodded, letting his forehead rest against Laurie's for a moment before he kissed him once more softly. "Thank you."

They could hear laughter and chatter even before they opened the door. Robbie smiled as he pulled Laurie inside, and for a moment they stood and watched the family milling around. James was kneeling at the coffee table with Lucas, who was bouncing on the heels of his feet excitedly. Luke was alternating between playing with Georgie and talking to Reid who was sneaking snacks and sharing them with Landon, who seemed to be following the conversation going on between the two adults.

No one noticed that the boys had entered until James looked up and smiled at them. "There you two are. Did you have fun this afternoon?"

"Uncle Robbie!" Lucas shrieked, running to grab his uncle's free hand. "Come on, it's time to open presents. I want you to see what Daddy got me."

"Okay," Robbie laughed as he released Laurie's hand and allowed himself to be pulled further into the house. Laurie shook his head and stuffed his hands in his pockets, immediately making a beeline for the food table where his uncle was standing.

"Did you make sure he had a good time?" Reid asked as he grabbed another pig in blanket off the tray. Landon tapped Reid on the shoulder before reaching out his arms to his big brother, who gladly took him off of Reid's hands.

"We both had a lot of fun," Laurie smiled over at his boyfriend who was checking out Lucas's gifts. "I even managed to get him up on stage to sing a song with me."

"Better him then me," Reid cringed at the thought of getting up on stage to sing.

"You sang to me when I was little," Laurie reminded him.

"You can sing too?" Luke asked joining the conversation. "Maybe karaoke isn't a bad idea."

"Maybe we could go sometime," Reid suggested jumping on the idea if it meant Luke going out to enjoy himself some more.

"As long as I don't have to sing," Luke laughed.

"You are far too modest," Laurie laughed at his foster dad. "You have a terrific voice. We should all go as a family one day. It would be fun."

"What would be fun?" Robbie asked from behind them.

"Your boyfriend was telling us about your karaoke performance," Reid said snagging yet another snack from the table.

"I was telling Uncle Reid and Luke that they should go one day. It would be great don't you think?"

"Robbie smiled and shook his head. "That I would love to see. We should go."

"Don't you have presents to open," Reid asked trying to deflect the topic.

"Don't mind him," Luke laughed even as he bent down to lift Georgie into his arms. "He's trying to appear uninterested. We'll discuss it more later. Right now he's right though, there are gifts to open."

"You can open mine first," Reid said, grateful for the subject change. He left the food table and went to find the present he had gotten for Robbie. Luke, Robbie and Laurie exchanged an amused look before going to take their seats. Laurie settled down on the floor, while James stood to get drinks for everyone. Robbie and Luke sat on the couch while Reid kept an eye on Landon who was now crawling around the room. It didn't take long before the room was full of laughter, chatter and the ripping of wrapping paper as both Robbie and Lucas opened their birthday gifts.

"That last one is from me," Luke said, his voice soft as he pointed at the lone gift wrapped package sitting the table. The party had winded down, and Luke, Reid, Landon and Laurie were the only ones still milling around. Laurie was on the floor with Lucas helping him put together the remote control car he had received for his birthday. Georgie was playing with wrapping paper, while Reid helped James tidy up a bit. Landon, who had been crawling around the floor was now sitting by his daddy's feet, tapping them with his small hands.

"What is it?" Robbie asked as he picked the package up and settled it on his lap. "It feels heavy," he observed as he examined the neat wrapping.

"Open it to find out," Luke said as he nudged his son with his bare foot. Landon giggled at the new game his daddy was playing and continued his assault of Luke's toes. "I saved the best for last."

Robbie smiled and started to unwrap the gift. The gentle ripping of the paper drew everyone's attention. Laurie looked up from the remote control he held in his hand, while Lucas chased after the car that was headed for the kitchen. "Oh my god," Robbie gasped, catching everyone's attention as he looked in the box. James, Reid and Laurie all drew closer as Luke tried to keep a straight face. Robbie's eyes were solely focused on the gift that lay before him, and he could feel the beginnings of tears waiting to be shed.

"What is it, RJ?" Laurie asked noticing the look on his boyfriend's face.

"Looks like a pretty expensive camera," Reid remarked as he peeked at the gift.

"It's a Sony - High-Definition MiniDV Handycam," Robbie said as he lifted the camera out of the box. "it's only the best camcorder on the market…it has been for years now." He fingered the camera lovingly, checking out the 3.2 inch LCD screen as the tears began to wet his cheeks. "You're giving this to me," He asked his voice quivering as he looked at Luke who looked like he wanted to cry too.

"I don't get it," Reid whispered to James, confusion clear in his voice. "Why are they crying?"

"It's not just any camera," James replied softly.

"I remember when we first met you," Luke said as Robbie placed the camera back in the box. "That day at the house…you were so excited, because he was going to teach you how to use it. Your eyes just lit up like stars and…" Luke shook his head a fond smile forming at the memory. From his spot on the floor Laurie sniffed as he realized the significance of the gift.

"It still smells like him," Robbie said. "Are you sure, you want me to have this?"

"He would want you to have it," Luke said nodding as he looked at his little brother who was all grown up. "I couldn't think of a better person for it to go to, Robbie. I know you'll take care of it, and put it to good use."

Robbie put the gift aside, a smile on his face despite his tears and he flung his arms around Luke's neck. For a brief moment he was that eleven year old boy Luke had met, eager to be loved and wanted. "Thank you, Luke," He whispered as Luke held tightly too him. "I love you."

"I love you too, squirt," Luke replied using the nickname he hadn't used for him in what seemed like years. They sat there like that, crying silent tears for a man they had both loved and admired. Luke had thought long and hard about what to do with the video equipment that sat collecting dust in his closet. He couldn't think of a better person to give it all to than Robbie. Somehow he was sure that Noah would approve.

After what seemed like an eternity the two men pulled apart and Laurie appeared by Robbie's side to pull him into a comforting embrace. Reid exchanged a look with James before moving around the couch while James kneeled down on the floor and rested his arms behind Luke, letting him feel his presence. Reid scooped up Landon, placed him in Luke's lap before settling down himself, wrapping his arm around Luke's shoulder, pulling him into a warm hug. Not to be outdone, Georgie and Lucas joined the group, plopping down in front or Reid's feet.

James stood for a moment to fetch his camera, setting the timer before placing it on the mantel in front of where they were sitting. He resumed his spot, placing one hand on Robbie's shoulder while the other rested by Luke

_June 1, 2014 _

_Oh my god…I think of all the gifts I received today, none of them could possibly mean as much as the one I got from Luke. I still get tears in my eyes just thinking about it, and I know this couldn't have been a very easy decision for him to make. When I was eleven, the year I first met Jimmy, Luke and Noah, I realized that I had a love for everything cinema and everything that had to do with literature. Each of them nurtured that in me. Noah was always willing to talk movies with me, and he did as promised allow me to use his video camera. Luke was my co-conspirator when it came to books. We could talk about anything and everything that had to do with literature. I'm sure it's partly because of him that I was too advanced for the seventh grade. In any case I looked up to both of them, and Jimmy as well for so many reasons. _

_Noah and I had a lot in common. Luke was my favorite…but Noah was the one I identified with when it came to my issues with my father. We bonded over films and belligerent parents, and I think today I realized just how much I miss him. It sucks sometimes to know that he won't see me make that big movie. He wasn't there to see me walk across the stage and give my valedictorian speech. And I never told him how much I loved him…though I'm sure he knew that. _

_I'm going to take very good care of the gift that Luke entrusted in me. I'm going to use it to make great films and I'm going to dedicate them to Noah. I know what my major in school is going to be now. It's going to be Film with a minor in English with a creative Writing option. I feel that will be the best way for me to pay honor to the best non-brothers a guy could ask for. I love Luke so much for choosing me as the recipient of this great gift. I hope he knows I will cherish it…and if he doesn't, I will make sure that he does._

_Jimmy showed me the picture he took of all of us on the couch. It's interesting how much our little family has changed in just a year's time. We lost two members of our family, but ironically enough we gained two at the same time. The picture came out really nice. I'm going to show it to Laurie tomorrow…I think it will make us both smile_


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Luke's shoulders shook silently with mirth as he listened to James relate his story. They were standing in line at the concession stand waiting for their turn to buy popcorn. Over lunch they had caught up on life, and talked about their kids, and the stories continued as they made their way to the movie theater. "Oh my god," he said a laugh escaping his lips, "I can't believe you gave him lemons."

"I didn't give them to him," James smiled as he shook his head. "Lucas was helping me make lemonade, and he set the lemon down after he finished squeezing it. Georgie was curious so he picked up the lemon and put it in his mouth. You should have seen his lips, they were so puckered."

"I bet," Luke smiled as he stepped up to the counter. He ordered a large popcorn, two boxes of goobers and two large cokes before turning his attention back to James. "Remember when Lucas tried the grapefruit?"

"How could I forget?" James chuckled. "He wouldn't speak to Noah for weeks after that."

"I know," Luke shook his head, a smile on his face as he recalled the wide eyed, disgusted look on Lucas's face when he tried something sour for the first time. "Poor baby he got the juice in his eyes somehow too didn't he?"

James nodded as he watched Luke pick up the popcorn, placing a straw in each of the drinks before handing one of them, along with the candy, over to James. "Do you want to call Reid before we head inside?" he asked glancing down at his watch.

"What for?" Luke asked as he started walking toward the theater.

"To check on Landon," James replied, stopping to take a sip of his drink.

"Oh, no need," Luke said shrugging his shoulders casually. "He's fine." James stood still for a moment watching Luke walk ahead like a man without a care in the world.

"I see," he said, a smile crossing his lips as he followed Luke into their theater. They found their seats fairly quickly and Luke placed the popcorn between them, grabbing the hot buttery kernels as he focused his eyes on the movie screen. James was in awe as he watched how relaxed Luke seemed.

"What?" Luke asked when he realized he was being stared at.

"Nothing," James said grabbing some popcorn as he too turned to face the front of the room. The lights in the theater dimmed and he chanced one more glance at Luke, a contented smile crossing his lips as he grabbed another handful of popcorn. His best friend never ceased to amaze him…he didn't think that would ever change.

"Here you go buddy," Reid said handing over the teething biscuit, which Landon promptly put in his mouth. "We won't tell your daddy there's fluff on there though okay," Reid placed his finger up to his lips as he leaned in close to the baby. "Shhhh. It's our little secret."

Landon kicked his legs up and down as he gnawed on the biscuit, his eyes aglow as he listened to Reid, who patted him on the head before moving away from the counter. Reid was bustling around the kitchen trying to make sure he had everything he needed to make dinner. Landon was keeping him company as they prepared dinner for Luke's return home.

"Okay now that you're all set with that, I have another important question for you," Reid said facing the baby who was gnawing away at his cookie. "Do you think your daddy wants Bourbon Chicken or braised beef tips for dinner?"

"Goo," Landon gurgled a reply

"That was my thinking too," Reid said reaching to put the chicken back in the freezer. "Tonight we feast on beef."Landon giggled happily as he watched Reid start the preparations for dinner. He cut the beef into bite sized pieces, placing them along with the beef bouillon cubes and four cups of water into a large stew pot, setting it to boil.

"Okay that's going to take some time to boil," he said once more turning his attention to his charge for the afternoon. "Meanwhile it's time to cut up some onions and peppers. Your daddy cooks with those a lot doesn't he?" Landon nodded his head, even as he reached out sticky fingers towards Reid. "Let me guess, you want another teething biscuit?" Reid asked even as he reached for one, along with the marshmallow fluff. "You keep eating this stuff you really are going to have cavities before you have teeth."

While the baby gnawed on his second biscuit Reid cut up onions and peppers and set the pot of rice to boil. He was just mixing the broth with gravy when his cell phone rang. He wiped his hands on a towel and reached for the phone, settling it on his shoulder as he worked.

"Hello?"

"Hey," Luke's cheery voice met his ears. "And No before you ask I am not calling to check on Lan. I was just wondering if you wanted me to pick up anything for dinner. I'm heading in."

"No…you don't need to worry about that tonight," Reid replied as he stirred the gravy mixture. "You most certainly will not bring food in here when your son and I have slaved over a hot stove all afternoon."

"Okay," Luke laughed. "What about dessert? Should I pick something up?"

"No…that's covered too. Thank goodness for Sara Lee."

"Okay…then I will see you in a few. Give Landon a kiss for me."

"You'll kiss him when you get here," Reid smiled and hung up the phone, placing it on the counter so he could continue what he was doing.

Luke shook his head, a slight smile on his face as he hung up the phone. "What are you smiling about?" James asked curiously. "Did Reid have a huge menu request for dinner?"

"No," Luke laughed easily. "Actually he cooked."

"Oh,, I see," James replied, not taking his eyes off the road. He glanced at his smiling friend out the corner of his eye and smiled. "I see indeed."

Landon was changed and cleaned by the time his daddy made it home. Reid was just tying on the bib with "I LOVE MY DADDY on the front, around the infant's neck when Luke entered the house.

"Ga," Landon exclaimed when he saw the man coming towards him.

"Stop there," Reid said before Luke could come any further. "Landon has a surprise for you…don't you Landon?"

Luke crossed his arms in front of him and watched as Reid stood Landon up on the floor. Reid held the baby's fingers as those little legs started walking forward. Luke's mouth dropped open and he clapped his hands with glee as Landon continued to come towards him. He had the biggest smile on his face, his eyes bright and aglow, as if he knew that whatever he was doing was making his daddy smile.

"You did so good," Luke complimented once his son reached him. He picked the baby up into his arms, tossing him up a few times as he congratulated him on a job well done. "You're going to be walking in no time, little man." Landon's laughter filled the living room as Luke continued to lavish him with praise, making sure the tot had no doubt how much he was adored.

Reid stood back and watched the scene. He was amazed by how different Luke was from when he met him. It was a positive difference, and he wondered if Luke was even aware of the shift. "Dinner will be ready soon if you want to wash up," he told him gesturing towards the kitchen.

"Oh yes, thank you," Luke said kissing his son on the forehead before handing him over to Reid. "Something smells really good in there."

"Landon insisted I make apple pie," Reid replied as he headed towards the kitchen. "Though I told him it couldn't possibly taste as good as yours."

Luke chuckled and headed off to his room to get ready for dinner. When he returned, Landon was already sitting in his booster seat, and Reid was placing the food on the table. "Wow everything looks wonderful, Reid," He complimented as he took his seat beside Landon.

"I'm pretty capable around a kitchen," Reid remarked as he took his seat. "I hope everything is to your liking. Landon and I worked very hard on this dinner."

Luke laughed as he took a bite of steak into his mouth, chewing thoughtfully before he swallowed. "Nice and tender," he complimented even as he dug in for another bite. "Where's Laurie this evening?"

"He and Robbie drove into Chicago with some friends," Reid explained as he cut into his own food. "They should be back tomorrow."

"Oh…okay. It's still so weird, you know, to think that they are out of school and old enough not to have curfews."

"Laurence is," Reid chuckled. "Robbie just has a very considerate brother. Speaking of which, how was your afternoon with James?"

"I had a good time," Luke smiled and reached for his glass of juice. "We had lunch at McAlister's, and if you haven't eaten there yet you should. The McCalister's Club is simply divine. It has smoked turkey, hickory ham, applewood bacon, cheddar and Swiss cheese, not to mention mayo and McCalister's honey mustard. I think it's my new favorite sandwich."

"That's because you haven't eaten mine yet," Reid smirked as he focused on his dinner.

"Reid," Luke laughed."

"What?" Reid insisted, his mouth full. "I'm serious. Though that sandwich does sound delicious," He relented after a moment. "I'll check it out the next time I'm around the area. Did James have the sandwich too?"

"No, he had the taco salad…it looked really good. We got to talking about the kids over lunch and he told me about Georgie eating lemons."

"I think every baby has a story like that," Reid chuckled lightly. "I can still recall Laurie's face the first time he tried pineapple. It burned his little tongue. Didn't stop him from wanting more though. I should have known then he'd have my appetite."

Luke laughed easily as they continued their dinner. Landon sat between them, his head moving every which way as he tried to catch what was being said. "I think all kids go through that at some point," he smiled fondly as he glanced over at his son. "Who knows what it will be for this one."

"We've got time before we figure that out," Reid remarked fondly.

"Yeah true," Luke replied, allowing his hand to brush over his son's fine blond hair. He leaned over, kissing his son on the cheek before turning his attention back to his dinner.

"Would you like to go for a drive?" Reid asked once they had cleaned up the kitchen and put the leftovers in the refrigerator.

"Sure, I bet Landon would like that, wouldn't you?" he asked his son, who was extremely happy now that he had eaten.

"Gah," Landon laughed happily as he spotted Reid over his daddy's shoulder.

""Well then," Reid said taking his keys out of the bowl on the inn table. "Let's get going."

Luke smiled and followed Reid out the house, making sure to lock the door before stepping out into the warm June evening. He was going out for the second time that day, and it actually felt pretty good.

'"What about that guy?" Luke asked as a man who looked to be about 6ft tall walked past them into the ice cream parlor. They were sitting at one of the outside tables, enjoying the nice warm breeze as they watched the people come and go. Reid glanced at the guy as he ate a scoop of his banana split, his eyes narrowed as he took in the man's physique and shook his head sadly.

""He looks like he needs to be cut off," he remarked dryly.

"Reid," Luke tried his best to sound appalled. "That's not nice."

"It wasn't meant to be," Reid insisted, pointing his spoon in the direction of the man. "That is your classic couch potato right there, Luke. He's huge."

"He could be a football player," Luke pointed out. "Perhaps a lot of the bulge isn't fat at all…it's muscle and he's probably very good at tackling." Luke fed a spoonful of ice cream to Landon, his eyes widening as he realized what he just said. "I didn't mean it that way," he said laughing with embarrassment as he looked at the expression on Reid's face.

"I can't even tease you about that one," Reid said focusing on his sundae yet again. "You're already red as a beet, and anything I say is only going to make that blush deeper."

"You're making fun of me," Luke laughed as he turned his attention back to his ice cream, wiping the cold treat off his son's chin.

"No…I just find you completely adorable," Reid admitted. "What do you think that girl's story is?"

Luke looked at the girl who looked to be about Laurie's age, and the baby carriage she was pushing into the ice cream shop. "Hmmm," he said tapping his lips with his finger, "Well she's probably babysitting, and decided to stop for ice cream before taking the baby home."

"Or it could be her child," Reid countered.

"Or a sibling."

"Okay," Reid conceded, a light chuckle escaping his lips. "It could be a sibling."

The ride home was nice and comfortably quiet. Both men were lost in their own thought of the night's events. Reid pulled the car into the driveway waiting for the garage to open before driving the car inside. Luke stepped out of the car, opening up the backseat to pull a sleeping Landon out of his car seat. The baby rested his head against Luke's shoulder as he followed Reid up to the front door.

Reid held the door for Luke, allowing him to enter first with Landon, before closing and locking the door securely. "Thanks for a great night," Luke smiled as he rubbed his baby's back.

"it was my pleasure," Reid replied, a soft smile touching his lips. "Do you want some pie?"

"No," Luke laughed softly. "That's okay…you go ahead. I'm going to get Landon to bed and turn in myself. I'll see you in the morning."

"Okay…good night, Luke. Good night Landon," Reid said kissing the infant softly on the head before watching him disappear with Luke to the bedroom. He headed into the kitchen to cut himself a slice of apple pie before retiring to his bedroom.

Landon opened his eyes the minute he was laid down on the bed. He looked up at his daddy, who was working on getting him undressed. Luke spoke to the baby as he changed him into a pair of pajamas, offering soothing words of comfort as he placed a blanket over him. He kissed Landon on his forehead and stood to prepare for bed himself. He had no sooner pulled his shirt over his head when he heard Landon's cries. Immediately he turned to see what was wrong.

His son was wriggling on the bed, his head moving from side to side as if he were searching for something that wasn't there. Luke frowned and settled down on the bed beside his son, his hand immediately reaching to check his temperature. "What's wrong, Little guy," he asked, his fingers running through Landon's soft hair. "You don't have a fever, and I know you couldn't be hungry." He checked his diaper, making sure he was dry, and then tried picking him up to rock him in his arms. Usually that did the trick, but tonight Landon wasn't having any of it. His cries grew louder and it seemed that nothing Luke was doing would settle him down.

Luke tried everything he could think of. He gave Landon his favorite blankie, he attempted to quiet him with a pacifier but the baby spit it back out, and even tried singing him a lullaby, but the baby was not to be consoled. "Shhhh," he said as he pressed his son against his chest. Rubbing his back wasn't working, and Luke was starting to run out of options. Almost reluctantly he stood and made his way to Reid's bedroom where he knocked on the door.

"Come in," Reid called out, setting aside the journal he had been perusing.

"Reid, he won't stop crying," Luke said opening the door and stepping inside. I've tried everything, but nothing seems to be working."

"He doesn't have a fever does he?" Reid asked, concern clear in his voice as he stood.

"No…no fever," Luke replied placing the baby in Reid's embrace. "He just won't settle down."

The words were no sooner out of his mouth before Landon quieted down and settled into Reid's arms. He made a cooing sound and stuck his fingers in his mouth, his eyes closing almost immediately.

"Well how about that," Luke said, a soft smile crossing his lips as he looked at the now silent infant. "All this time he just wanted you. I think my son is falling for you."

Reid managed a smile before turning to place Landon down on the bed. The baby turned on his side and remained asleep much to his father's delight. "You can keep him in here if you'd like," Reid offered as he came to stand beside Luke again. "I don't mind."

"Are you sure?" Luke asked looking skeptical. "I don't want to burden you or anything."

"It's no trouble at all, Luke. "I'll watch over him."

"Okay…wait a minute," Luke said leaving the room quickly. He returned with a mesh guardrail which he slid beneath the mattress on Reid's bed, making sure it was secured tightly. "There," he said once he was done…now he won't fall if he rolls over. Not that I think you'd let him fall or anything," he said quickly, suddenly worried he had offended Reid."

"You're just being cautious, I understand," Reid assured him with a smile. "I'll keep a close eye on him…I promise. Are you going to be okay?"

Luke glanced over at his sleeping son, bending down to kiss him on the forehead before looking over at Reid. "I've slept without him before," he reminded, though at the moment he wasn't certain if the reminder was for him or for Reid.

"I know…but Landon wasn't here…and neither was I for that matter."

"True…" Luke took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair. "I think it will be okay. I should start sleeping without him anyway...give him some independence."

"You're getting better at that, Luke."

"Thank you," Luke said taking a deep breath. You're sure it's okay if he stays?"

"Yes, I'm positive. Go get some sleep, I'm sure you could really use it."

"He has been sleeping through the night…" Luke said trying to psych himself into leaving Landon. "So he won't give you any trouble."

Reid placed his hands on Luke's shoulders and looked him straight in the eye. "Relax. You are okay, and so is Landon. You're both safe with me…got it?"

Luke swallowed and nodded, his eyes locked on the blue ones in front of him. Somehow he found comfort in that gaze and he knew for certain that Reid was right. "Okay…good night Reid," he said stepping away from the older man.

"Good night, Luke."

When he reached the door he turned one last time to see Reid climbing into bed beside Landon. His son was sleeping soundly, and Reid draped a protective arm over the baby, assuring his safety on the bed. A tired smile crossed Luke's lips, and he quietly backed out of the room leaving the door open just enough. He returned to his room and slipped into bed, stretching before laying down. His head rested comfortably against the pillow and he stared at the ceiling for a moment before reaching to turn off the light. It would be the first time he turned off the bedside light in years.

He turned on his side and wrapped his arms around himself, his eyes closing as he lost himself in sleep.

When he opened his eyes the next morning the last thing he expected to see was a pair of blue eyes staring at him. He felt warm formula laced breath on his face as baby giggles met his ears. "Hey little guy," he said reaching out a hand to pat his son on the head. Landon, who had been holding on to the side of the bed, let go of the sheets in his surprise and fell to the ground with a plop.

Luke chuckled as he moved to look over the side of the bed, where all he could see was his baby's legs waving in the air. He smiled and shook his head as he watched his son return to the sitting position, looking up at him with that toothless grin, his eyes shining with happiness.

"Do you want to try that again?" Luke asked, holding out his arms for Landon to come to him. Landon scooted forward, his hands reaching once more for the sheets. He held on as tight as his little hands would allow and pulled himself up on wobbly legs. Luke scooped him up before he could fall and proceeded to tickle him mercilessly. Landon squealed with laughter, and Reid smiled from his spot in the doorway, certain that Luke had no idea he was standing there. He leaned against the doorframe, his arms crossed in front of him as he watched father and son play. He was just about to walk away when Luke glanced up and met his gaze. The appreciation he saw in Luke's eyes coupled with the smile that alighted his lips left him feeling just a bit overwhelmed. It amazed him to think that he had the ability to make someone so unabashedly happy. He allowed a soft smile to cross his own lips before moving away from the door, leaving Luke and Landon to have some private time together.

Soft music met his ears as he entered the kitchen with Landon on his hip. Reid was standing at the coffeemaker, measuring coffee into a filter as his body unconsciously swayed to the music. Luke let out a smile and moved further into the kitchen to settle Landon into his bouncer seat. Once the baby was secure Luke moved to the refrigerator to get the ingredients he would need for breakfast. He pulled out one of Landon's bottles of juice, setting it on the counter along with the eggs, onions and the bacon.

Reid pressed the start button on the coffeemaker, and reached for the onion, pulling a knife out of the drawer as Luke started breaking eggs into a bowl. Reid chopped while Luke beat eggs, adding in seasoning before pouring the mixture into the skillet. Landon squealed, getting their attention. Luke glanced over his shoulder as Reid handed Landon his bottle of juice. Luke smiled appreciatively, both men sharing a knowing glance before returning to their tasks.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

_June 22, 2014_

_Sometimes life has this way of taking you by surprise. Things happen when you least expect them to, and moments become defining; whether it's for better or worse is anybody's guess, but either way these moments are significant and they play a part in shaping the people we are and who we will become._

_It seems almost surreal that just ten days ago marked six months since our lives took a drastic turn. A lot has happened since then, and I feel like I can reflect on it now with hope instead of sadness. I no longer look back at December 12__th__ as a day of great loss. I can think about that day and remember the good things that happened. That day Landon became a part of our lives, and in six days he's turning seven months old. I'd like to think that Noah and Maddie would want us to remember that, and not lament the fact that they are gone…so that's what I'm going to do._

_This past weekend was great. Laurie and I went to Hennepin Canal Parkway state park with Drake, Sara, Mike and Kim. Laurie wanted to do something adventurous, so that's how I found myself standing on this huge rock about to jump into the Illinois River. _

_To say that I was frightened would be an understatement. The idea of jumping from so far up to the water down below was terrifying, but Laurie was there with me and he encouraged me to do it. I watched my friends jump first. Drake has always been brave and he just ran and jumped off without a care in the world. Kim went second, she's very adventurous, and I could hear her laughter resounding as she fell. It was quite startling to watch._

_Sara and Mike jumped together, and finally it was just me and Laurie standing up there. He knew I was scared, so he held my hand giving it a squeeze before propelling us forward. That feeling of freefalling is incredible, and I was so glad that I had Laurie there with me. I love that we are getting to experience a lot of these firsts together. I don't think I could have been brave enough to try on my own…but I did do it again by myself after that. It's definitely a lot of fun._

_We spent the night at the Millennium Knickerbocker hotel in Chicago. It's situated right by the Magnificent Mile and Millennium Park. We checked out both places before we came home today. Anyway, one suite was enough to accommodate all of us. Laurie and I took the room, while Sara and Mike took the couch bed, leaving Drake and Kim to sleep on cots. The funniest moment came when I opened my suitcase and found a brown paper bag that I didn't remember putting there. _

_I was so embarrassed when I realized what was inside, and Laurie's cheeks were tinted pink too, but he laughed it off and tucked the bag back into the suitcase. I couldn't help but laugh myself. It was nice to know my brother was looking out for me by making sure I was prepared…but Laurie and I are definitely not ready for that step. Our relationship is still new, and we don't want to do anything that could mess it up. I'm sure that I'm more scared of it then he is, But all in all I'm glad my brother cares so much that he wants me to be ready when that time comes... That speaks volumes._

_Speaking of Jimmy, he asked me to watch the kids tonight, which of course I don't mind. I think it's good that he's going out on his own for a change. He needs to live again_

"Thank you," James said accepting the glass of wine as he took his seat on the stool. He rested his free hand on the island, taking a sip of his wine before placing it on the table.

"Thank you," Krystl said a smile alighting her lips as she picked up a clove of garlic.

'For what?" James asked allowing his fingers to trace his wine glass.

"Accepting my dinner invitation," Krystl replied, her head tilted slightly as she cut the garlic.

James allowed a soft smile to cross his lips as the lilting tones of Nora Jones filled the air, accompanied by the sound of chopping. He had been thinking a lot about the advice his brother had given him, and when Krystl invited him over for dinner he decided to give it a try. After all dinner with a friend was not an invitation for more; it was just that…dinner.

He couldn't help but admire the woman who stood before him. Dr. Krystl Swan was for all intents and purposes a remarkable woman. She was successful and smart, very down to earth and gorgeous to boot. She was slightly shorter than him with pale green eyes and short cropped auburn hair that suited her perfectly.

He noticed as he watched her cook that there was a stark contrast to Krystl the woman and Dr. Swan the cardiologist he crossed paths with at work every day. Dr. Swan was all business, and anyone who had the honor of working with her knew immediately why she was one of the best in her field. She was meticulous in her care, and while some would say that her methods were unorthodox, no one could doubt that she cared for her patients.

James saw no trace of the tough as nails doctor as she wiped the sweat from her brow with the back of her hand. Her shoulders were relaxed, her features soft, hinting at a bit of vulnerability. She chose that moment to look up, smiling at him before moving over to the huge wok that on the counter. He returned the smile, holding up his wine glass to salute her before taking a sip.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" he asked causally, once again placing his glass on the countertop.

"You just relax," Krystl replied, tossing the broccoli, cauliflower, and garlic into the WOK. "You're my guest tonight, James. Besides I am sure you do enough cooking at home, I think it's about time someone cooked for you."

James watched her silently as she moved around the kitchen, opening and closing cupboards, all the while preparing the stir fry for their meal. He was in awe of this woman; she was free-spirited, self assured and assertive. He prided himself in being able to read people, and unless he missed his guess he was sure that she was interested in being more than just his friend. He just didn't know if he was ready for that.

"This is delicious," James complimented, dabbing at his lips with a napkin before picking up his fork again. "If I didn't just watch you cook this, I would have sworn you ordered take out."

"I hope it tastes a little better then take out," Krystl teased as she reached for her wine glass. "I just slaved over a hot wok after all."

James chuckled as he enjoyed his dinner. He couldn't get over how easy it was to talk to her. He felt relaxed and completely at ease. "Definitely better than takeout. Krystl smiled pleasantly, taking a forkful of food into her mouth. "Thanks for inviting me," James continued through a mouthful of food. I Needed this."

I figured you did," Krystl remarked thoughtfully. "It can't be easy taking care of the kids all by yourself while taking care of your clients on top of that."

"It's been tough. Robbie helps a lot though. I'm really going to miss him when he goes off to school this fall."

"How are the kids?" Krystl asked reaching for her wine glass.

"They're good," James smiled fondly. Lucas Is seriously growing like a weed. He's going to be the tallest kid in his kindergarten class at this rate. And Georgie is toddling around getting into everything." He laughed as he reached for his phone to show her pictures of his sons. "They are the best though. They definitely keep me sane."

Krystl wiped her hands on a napkin before taking the phone to look at the pictures. James sat back and watched her face light up as she looked through the various shots of George, Lucas and even Robbie on the camera. There was a story behind each picture, and it warmed James' heart to see that she was genuinely interested in hearing them.

"You have such a beautiful family," she gushed as she handed James back his phone. "I want a copy of that picture of Georgie with the pot on his head, it's too cute."

"Planning on adding it to your art collection?" James asked as his eyes focused on a picture hanging just behind Krystl on the wall. "That's a beautiful frame," he complimented. "Is it Monet?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact it is," Krystl replied happily. "I'm impressed."

"I know a thing or two about art," James smiled. "That must have cost a pretty penny."

"To be honest the frame cost more," Krystl laughed as she turned to face him again. "It's a replica," she explained. "I saw it at an art show and I just had to have it."

"It's beautiful," James complimented taking a sip from his wine glass. "And I never would have guessed it wasn't the real one. Do you go to art galleries often?"

"Not as often as I would like. Sometimes I live at the hospital," she admitted as she returned her attention to her dinner. "I get emails about shows all the time, and every now and again I make time to attend one."

"I haven't been to an art gallery in years," James admitted. "I promised Laurie I'd take him to one, but there never seems to be any time."

"Sometimes you have to make time for art," Krystl smiled and looked around her dining room. "All of those," she said gesturing at the paintings that littered her walls, "were found at various art shows in Chicago. That one is my favorite though," she pointed to a painting that sat just above the buffet. James admired it's intricacies but he couldn't guess the painter. It was an ambitious piece; full of color and subtlety.

"That's impressive," he commented thoughtfully. "Maybe I'm a little rusty on my artists. I can't place this one."

"It's a Kraig Swan original, that's why," Krystl said proudly.

"Is he your brother?" James asked taking another look at the painting.

"He's my twin," Krystl explained. "He's the younger by ten minutes."

"I bet you take advantage of that fact from time to time," James said waving his fork in the air as he spoke.

"Being the older sister has its advantages," Krystl conceded. "We were pretty inseparable when we were younger, now I think the last time I actually saw him was a couple of years ago."

"Do you miss him?"

"Yeah, I do," she said her expression reflective as she thought about her brother. "We talk often, but life has deemed it impossible for us to be in the same city at the same time."

"And he's a painter?"

"He's had several galleries," Krystl nodded. "Laurie will probably get to study his art in one of his art history classes"

"Wow." James exclaimed, completely blown away by her admission. "So your brother has been deemed the next Michelangelo, huh? Impressive."

"Very…he's an artistic genius."

"Just like his sister," James replied softly, reaching for his wine glass. Krystl smiled behind her own glass as they allowed a comfortable silence to fall between them.

"If you would like I could let you know the next time a show comes to the area," Krystl offered later while they enjoyed coffee and dessert. "Perhaps Laurie would like to come along."

"Well wherever he goes, Robbie goes too," James remarked, an amused expression on his face.

"Your little brother is more than welcome to come too," Krystl laughed easily.

"I'm sure they'd like that," James replied, his fingers tracing the rim of his coffee cup. "And so would I."

"Good then it's settled," Krystl said clapping her hands together as she stood to return their plates to the kitchen.

James stood and moved to the living room, his eyes roaming around the elegant furniture, taking in the knick-knacks and glass vases that filled the room. There were a lot of breakables in this room, a definite stark contrast to his own, which was childproof.

"There you are," Krystl's voice brought him out of his thoughts. "I didn't mean to take so long, I got a call from my brother." James didn't have to look at her to know how happy that made her.

"Did you ask him if his ears were burning?" he teased.

"Yes as a matter of fact I did," Kystl laughed. "Here, let me show you a picture." James sat patiently as she pulled out her high school yearbook and flipped through the pages until she found the one she wanted. "Ah," she said sitting beside James, placing the book in his lap. "There he is."

"he looks just like you," James marveled as he looked at the smiling kid with auburn hair and a childlike face. "May I?" he asked wanting her permission to look through the book. Krystl nodded and they spend the rest of the evening talking about high school and looking at her old pictures. James was enjoying getting to know about her, so much so that he didn't realize that it was past eleven until he casually looked at his watch.

"I better get going," he said standing, running a hand through his hair.

"It is getting late isn't it," Krystl remarked standing with him to walk him to the door.

"I had fun tonight," James admitted somewhat sheepishly.

"Me too. She reached out a hand and rested it on James' arm, catching his attention before he could walk away. "Wait, James. I have something I need to say to you."

"Okay," James said turning to face her again. "You aren't going to tell me you don't want to see me again are you?"

"No, actually it's quite the opposite," Krystl remarked. She cleared her throat and pushed her bangs off her face. "Look, James, I know you're just coming out of something heavy, and I can respect that. I don't want you to think that I'm pushing you into anything…nor do I want you to feel pressured…but I have to be honest with you. I think you're a great guy and I would like to get to know you better. I'm open to whatever that means for you…even if it's just dinner as friends every now and again," she paused waiting for a reply. James stood speechless, causing Krystl to sigh heavily before continuing. The point is I want to be a part of your life and I know what that means. I know your kids are very important to you…" she sighed again. " This is probably coming out all wrong."

"No…it's okay." James placed a hand on Krystl's shoulder causing her to look up into his emerald green eyes. "Thank you for being upfront with me. You're an incredible woman, Krystl…and I'm very attracted to you.. But you're right…I'm not sure if I'm ready for anything more than this."

"Okay," she said lowering her head as she tried not to sound too disappointed.

"All I do know," James said, his finger lifting her chin so she was facing him again, "is that I do want to see you again. "If that's okay with you." He smiled.

Krystl couldn't help the smile that crossed her lips and she nodded as she looked at James. "Okay, I can deal with that…for now."

James chuckled and leaned forward to kiss her softly on the forehead. "Good night, Krystl."

"Good night, James."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"Thank you," Reid said extracting the pizza boxes from the delivery boy's hands.

"Enjoy your food," The man replied taking the money Reid gave him and smiling at the tip. Reid watched the man walk off before closing the door, grabbing the boxes off the table and bringing them further into the house.

"Laurence the pizza's here," he called out even as he set the boxes down on the coffee table. He settled down on the couch, opening one of the boxes as he watched Luke who was sitting on the floor surrounded by nuts and bolts and pieces of the baby walker they had purchased that morning.

It was Landon's 7 month birthday and they had spent the whole morning out and about picking up a few things they would need for the house. Instead of eating while they were out, they decided to order pizza and spend the afternoon at home. Now Luke sat on the floor putting his son's new walker together. Reid watched, pizza in hand, as Landon crawled over to Luke, grabbing a hold of Luke's shoulder to pull himself up. Luke gently nudged him backwards, causing Landon to fall on his bottom, laughter filling the air as he crawled forward and tried it again.

He did it several times before Luke looked up over his shoulder, an exasperated look coloring his features. "Reid, will you put that pizza down and come get him, please. You see I'm trying to work here."

Laurie chose that moment to enter the room, a paint brush in one hand as he surveyed the pizza boxes. "Good pizza's here," he said grabbing a plate to load it with slices of pizza."

"Save some for everyone else, Laurence," Reid intoned as he grabbed another slice.

"You're one to talk," Luke retorted from the floor even as he nudged his son backwards once more. "Could you take your brother for a few minutes here?" Luke asked, moving the screwdriver out of Landon's reach.

"No can do," Laurie said picking up his plate and holding up the paint brush. "My hands are full. Ask Uncle Reid to do it, he's not doing anything." Without another word Laurie disappeared into his bedroom, while Landon abandoned his dad and decided to follow behind his brother.

"Reid," Luke sighed nodding towards the retreating baby. Reid put his slice of pizza down and moved off the couch.

"Where do you think you're going kiddo," he asked as he scooped the baby into his arms. "Looks like you're causing a little mischief today aren't you?" Landon made sounds that Reid pretended to understand as he led him back over to the couch. "You sit here with me while your daddy works on your walker. You're going to like that thing; it will allow you to move around anywhere you want. Does that sound like fun?"

Luke couldn't help but smile as he watched Reid and Landon interact. Landon was completely enthralled with him, and Luke was sure that Reid cared about Landon just as much. It never ceased to amaze him just how much like a family they were; the four of them…it was kind of nice.

"Why don't you just read the instructions?" Reid asked pulling Luke out of his thoughts. Landon was no sleeping soundly on the couch, while Reid settled down on the floor beside Luke, picking up the instruction sheet that Luke had tossed aside.

"I did, as much as I needed to," Luke replied as he focused his attention back on the task at hand. He was almost done assembling the walker, and he was making sure everything was sturdy and secure."

Reid glanced down at the paper, before allowing his gaze to fall on Luke once more. "You seem to know a lot about putting these things together," he observed.

"Lots of practice," Luke chuckled as he finished attaching the toys to the table of the walker. "When I was younger dad and I were always tinkering with things, from tractors and cars to kitchen sinks and everything in between. It seems like just yesterday I was helping Dad put together a walker for Ethan."

"Were you MR. Fixit in your own home too?" Reid asked curiously. He liked learning little things about Luke whenever he could.

"Yeah, you could say that." Luke replied, examining his handiwork before turning his attention completely to Reid. "I was the one everyone called on to fix things. And if I couldn't do it, I called in Dad and we tinkered with things together. Noah was useless when it came to fixing things," Luke laughed, "but he gave it a try. I suppose that is all I can hope for…that he tried you know?"

"Kind of like that character on that show, Home Improvement?"

"Yes, exactly like that. He was Noah the toolman Snyder, the last person you want to call when you really want something fixed. But okay, this is all ready," he said smiling as he flourished at the finished walker. "Now we need to test it out."

Simultaneously they both looked over at the couch where Landon was still sleeping peacefully with his pacifier in his mouth. Luke stood and walked over to the couch, settling down on the edge of it, his hand touching his son's back to rock him gently. Landon opened his eyes as he felt himself being lifted up, his hands flailing as he attempted to take a hold of something.

"We've got something for you to try, buddy," Luke said carrying him over to the walker. Reid held it steady as Luke placed Landon into it, both of them standing back to watch him discover his new toy.

At first Landon just sat there, staring up at him with his blue eyes wide and curious. Luke hid a smile behind his hand as he watched his son look around, trying to figure out exactly what was happening there. His eyes flitted around before focusing on the toys dangling before him. He popped his pacifier back into his mouth, freeing his hands to explore the table before him.

He reached out his hand, his eyes wide with wonder as he touched the small round bead. He pulled his hand back, startled that he had made the small things move. Reid settled on the arm of the chair to watch as Landon reached out to play with the small beads again, this time using both hands to make them move. A giggle escaped his lips as he continued to play, his hands swatting at the different colors and seemingly new game.

"I think he likes it," Luke remarked crossing his arms over his chest as he too leaned against the couch.

"It seems that way," Reid agreed, finding it hard to hide the grin on his face. He could remember very vividly Laurie's first time using his walker. Eden had placed him into it, and those violet eyes looked around the room with such awe and wonder before deciding it was time to try out the new contraption. Much like Landon, Laurie had been intrigued and had reached out his hands to play with the colorful balls.

They watched as Landon continued to explore his new play thing, hitting the different colored objects that surrounded him, his eyes flitting around trying to take in everything. At some point Laurie exited the room on his way to the kitchen for something to drink. He stopped to watch his brother who seemed happy and content in his new environment.

Reid was slightly amused at the enamored look that crossed Luke's face as he watched his son in the walker. He stepped away for a moment to grab the camera, knowing that Luke would want to capture these moments on film. By this point Landon had already tried turning from side to side, and was kicking his little legs as if trying to figure out what he could do next.

"I'm going to get something to drink," Reid said several minutes late. He handed the camera over to Luke and headed for the kitchen. "You want anything?" he asked as he continued to walk backwards.

"I'm fine, thanks," Luke replied not taking his eyes off of the baby.

"What about you, Laurence?"

I was going to get another coke," Laurie replied glancing away from his brother for a moment.

"Okay, I'll be right back." Reid turned and headed into the kitchen, causing the baby to turn, moving his legs forward as if he wanted to follow him. The sudden movement startled him and he sat back with his mouth opened wide. Luke and Laurie watched in awe as the baby realized that he was able to move his new toy. Luke switched the camera to video mode as Landon's feet touched the ground again, one foot in front of the other, propelling the walker forward. Ever so slowly he moved, trying to get the walker to go the way he wanted it to. The wheels worked against him, and Luke and Laurie couldn't help but chuckle as Landon continued his attempts at heading to the kitchen.

By the time Reid returned with his and Laurie's drinks, Landon had managed to make it to the side of the couch. He let out a loud squeal when Reid came into view, his hands hitting the table of the walker happily as if to say "look at me look at me."

"Are you recording this?" Reid asked, handing Laurie his coke and taking a sip of his own drink before placing it on the table. "Good job, buddy," he said holding his hand out for Landon to give a high five.

"Yes, every minute," Luke replied happily watching his son bounce and flail at his achievement.

"He's finally asleep," Luke said returning to the living room where Reid was sitting on the floor with an album open in his lap. "He had a very full day so he conked right out."

"Did you make sure you put up the guard rail?" Reid asked without looking up from his task.

"Actually you would be proud of me. I put him in his crib tonight. I have to get him used to sleeping alone…I'm not the only one who needs to be independent you know."

"Good for you," Reid looked up smiling at Luke momentarily before returning his attention to the album he was putting together. "I know that had to be a big step. In the long run you will see that it was indeed beneficial."

"What's that you're working on there?" Luke asked settling down beside him on the floor.

Reid closed the book and held it up for Luke to see. The cover was made of baby blue cloth, and in the center was a picture of Landon's smiling face. "I made this for you," he explained as he settled the book on his lap to open the pages. "It's a chronological depiction of Landon's growth through the years. Every milestone will be recorded in here."

"Wow," Luke said as he took the book and opened it in his lap. "Thank you."

"Those pages are for the first four months," Reid explained as Luke started to leaf through the book. I figured you'd want to start from when you first brought him home, if it isn't too painful for you to do so."

"Thank you," Luke said his voice faint as he continued to sift through the pages. He stopped when he came to the first picture, it was one taken shortly after Reid came to live with them. "You know it's really amazing how much they grow," he remarked smiling down at his baby's smiling face. "He was still on the small side here, he wasn't even twenty inches."

"You would never guess that now," Reid remarked as he too looked at the picture.

"Definitely not," Luke smiled fondly. "He was 20 pounds and 26 inches at his last check up."

"He looks happy and healthy, that's all you can really hope for."

"Yeah," Luke agreed as he flipped back to the beginning of the book. "Thank you Reid. I really appreciate this. With everything going on I totally forgot to start one of these. IT's a wonder I actually have pictures of the first three months…they were really hard." He shook his head and looked up at Reid, a smile replacing the frown he was sporting moments ago. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Luke. What is it?"

"I mean you can feel free to say no…it's not a big deal. It's just it's been awhile and I don't know why I've been putting it off."

"Luke, just ask," Reid placed a hand on Luke's shoulder offering him a gentle smile as he watched him.

"Well I haven't been to the farm for Sunday dinner since the weekend before Noah's death, and my dad has been asking me to start up the tradition again."

"I think that would be good for you," Reid replied not sure what Luke was asking just yet.

"Well I was wondering if you would like to join me for dinner with my family this Sunday. "I'd completely understand if you didn't want to. I mean I know it's a weird request and all, but I have been avoiding my family and the farm for months, and you're part of the family now so I'd like it if you would go."

Reid sat silently for a moment, studying Luke's features, trying to read the message behind his eyes. He could sense that Luke was genuinely worried about how his request would be taken. Reid offered him a small smile, trying to lessen the tension just a bit. "Is your grandmother just as good a cook as you?" he asked tongue in cheek.

Luke laughed despite himself at the absurdity of the question. What surprised him even more was the fact that he knew Reid wasn't trying to be funny. He was serious. "I'm sorry," he said wiping the tears from his eyes as the laughter died down. "I'm sure that wasn't the reaction you were expecting."

"Not quite," Reid said dryly, his tone belaying his amusement.

"My grandma taught me everything I know about cooking," Luke said proudly. "And she's still the best cook in Luther's Corners. I think every citizen of Oakdale has eaten dinner at the farm at one time or another."

"So you haven't been there since Noah died?"

"I haven't done a lot of things since Noah died," Luke said reflectively. "I mean obviously I had to cook, but we didn't entertain and I stopped going to family dinners…I just couldn't do it. I need to though, because there are still family members that Landon hasn't met yet. And I think I've put my life on hold for long enough haven't I?"

"You want me to be honest?"

"You usually are."

"I think that you're being too hard on yourself, Luke. You are dealing with this loss in your own way and your own time. You shouldn't feel bad about that. If you feel that you are ready to be around your family again then do it. Don't feel like you have to though."

"I'm not the only one who misses him though."

"True…but you were the closest to him. And honestly I don't think anyone faults you for your feelings."

"Thank you for saying that," Luke smiled shyly at the older man. "So will you come with me on Sunday? Family dinners are the only thing we let Grandma cook since her heart attack. Dad usually cooks during the week, and if not him then someone makes sure everyone eats."

"You don't have to twist my arm," Reid replied a small smile touching his lips. "I'll go if you want me there, Luke. Though I warn you extremely large groups of people make me break out in hives."

"Don't worry; I will be right there with you. It couldn't be any worse than the party you threw for my birthday."

"That wasn't a lot of people," Reid countered. "And I knew most of them."

"It won't be too uncomfortable for you will it?" Luke asked frowning.

"I'll manage," Reid assured him. "It's about time I met this family I keep hearing so much about. I hope I can keep them straight and not insult them."

"I somehow doubt you'd care if you did insult someone," Luke chuckled.

"You're right," Reid said after a pause. "But I will try for you, and for Laurence."

"Thank you."

Reid held Luke's gaze for a lingering moment, knowing that thanks stretched further then their present conversation. He nodded his assent and was rewarded with Luke's smile before he ducked his head and focused on the photo album again. Reid leaned back against the couch and watched as Luke stood, leaving the room only to return with a box of pictures. No words were spoken as Luke looked at the photos as if he were trying to find the perfect ones to showcase each stage of Landon's life so far.

If Reid realized anything at that moment it was that no one could deny how much Luke loved his son. Both of them actually. It was written all over his face as he looked at each picture carefully before either setting it aside or placing it in the album. There was a glimmer in his gaze that could only be described as pure love. In that moment Reid realized how lucky Noah had been to be loved by someone like Luke. He knew how lucky his nephew, and Landon were, and how special each and everyone in Luke's world must feel. To be loved by Luke was a beautiful thing...

He didn't allow himself to think beyond that point.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"Hey Dad," Luke greeted even as he allowed himself to get lost in his father's embrace. It was almost surreal being in the farmhouse kitchen after all this time. Six months felt like six years, and he vowed never to let so much time passed before he visited his family again.

"I'm glad you could come," Holden replied patting his son on the back, and holding him for a long moment before pulling away. "Hey Reid, welcome to the farm. Feel free to make yourself comfortable. Would you like me to take the munchkin off your hands?"

"You can have him," Reid said handing the baby over to his grandfather. "I think he needs a diaper change anyway." Luke hid a smile as his dad headed out of the room with Landon and the diaper bag in hand. "I probably shouldn't have said that," Reid mumbled, running his fingers through his short cropped curls. "You're dad probably thinks I'm an ass."

"Since when did you start caring what people think?" Luke asked slightly amused.

"I don't," Reid insisted. "This isn't just anyone though, it's your family."

"And you need to relax and be yourself."

"Just remember that you said that," Reid sighed, turning at the sound of the screen door opening. His nephew appeared in the doorway, smiling as he entered carrying a covered dish.

"Where do you want me to set this, Luke?" Laurie asked stepping further into the kitchen with them.

"Just put it on the counter for now," Luke replied. "Then you can show your uncle around for me."

"Okay." Laurie placed the food down and turned beckoning for Reid to follow behind him. Luke watched them disappear into the parlor and sighed at the rare moment of silence that presented itself. There were things about this room that never failed to remind him of Noah…but tonight, and much to his surprise, that wasn't what he was focusing on. As he walked over to the simmering pots on the stove he couldn't help but think of all the time he spent in this place over the years. This had been his refuge when his parents were having their all out wars; surrounded by good food and the warmth and comfort that came with family.

As he looked into the pots, stirring occasionally and resisting the urge to sample, he realized how much he missed his grandma and her warm, comforting embrace. He wanted his son to know her, and he wanted him to love the farm as much as he did. A smile touched his lips as he inhaled the aroma of freshly baked pies and brownies, and in that second he decided he would spend as much time with his grandma as he could

"I hope you weren't planning on sneaking a taste," a gentle yet stern voice met his ears causing him to laugh as he turned to face the woman in front of him. To look at Emma Snyder no one would ever guess that she had been in the hospital almost two years prior. She was still pleasantly plump and her cheeks were flush with a healthy glow. If she had her way she would still be moving about, cooking for every occasion as well as the chores that came with maintaining a farm. However her family had put their foot down, and insisted that she cut back. They had come close to losing her once, and quite frankly none of them were ready to go through that again.

Luke wrapped his arms around her, burying his face in her curly hair as he settled into her warm embrace. Hugs from his grandma were always welcome and comforting, he had missed her. "I didn't sneak a taste this time," he said when he pulled out of her arms. "It's good to see you Grandma. I'm sorry I haven't been around much."

"Oh don't you worry about that," Emma said waving him off as she moved over to the stove. "I know these past few months have been hard for you dear. I can remember when your grandfather died…I was a mess. I remembered though that I had children to take care of…they came first and foremost. I trust that is what you have been doing for your little one as well?"

"Yes and the big one too," Luke laughed as he watched his grandmother move around the kitchen. "Having Reid around has been a lot of help as well. I can't wait for you to meet him, if you haven't already."

"I think I saw him on my way in here. He's a handsome one, Luke."

"Grandma," Luke shook his head, sure that a slight blush stained his cheeks. "It's not like that. I'm nowhere near ready to be thinking about dating again. Reid's a good friend, and Landon seems to like him a lot too."

Emma gave him a knowing look as she patted his cheek, but she let the subject drop and instead asked him how his writing was going. She had heard from Holden that he was planning to write a new novel, and she wanted to hear all about it.

By the time Reid and Laurie returned to the kitchen other family members had filtered into the house, and Luke was sitting at the table between Natalie and Ethan who were telling him about the field trip they were fixing to take with the summer camp group they were in.

"My god, Luke, I knew you family was big; but you didn't tell me the whole army would be here today." Reid said feeling just a tad bit overwhelmed.

"Just breathe, Uncle Reid. It will be okay," Laurie said patting his uncle on the shoulder.

"You know most of the people here," Luke pointed out softly. "We'll introduce you to who you don't know, and you can sit between me and Laurie at the table if that will help."

"Can I sit next to Reid," Ethan asked joining the conversation.

"That's up to him," Luke said turning to take Landon from his father's arms.

Reid looked at Luke who offered him an encouraging nod, before turning his attention to Ethan. "I take it you still want to have our talk?" Ethan nodded, his gaze serious as he looked up at Reid.

"Then I would be honored to sit beside you, Ethan," he said placing his hand on the little boy's shoulder. "Come on, let's find our seats so that we're at the beginning of the food line."

Luke shook his head, smiling as he bounced Landon on his hip. His son, who had been passed around to everyone from his grandfather to his aunt Natalie, was now looking around the room with his fist in his mouth wondering what was going to happen next. Luke could tell that his son was enchanted by his surroundings, those blue eyes gleamed with something akin to wonder as he took in all the familiar faces and the strangers.

As everyone settled down Reid took a moment to familiarize himself with all the faces. Luke as promised was sitting to his right, with Landon beside him in his high chair. Laurie took the seat beside his brother, which put him directly across from Robbie who was sitting between Lucas and James' father, the elder Dr. McPherson. Faith sat beside Laurie, with her cousin Sage beside her. Natalie sat between her grandparents, with her aunt Meg, and Meg's daughter Eliza rounding out that end of the table. Carly was directly across from Eliza with Jack and their son Parker sitting to her left. Holden was beside Ethan, with Emma at the head of the table, and the last member of the party was Charlene, Emma's granddaughter. It was enough information to make Reid's head swim.

At Emma's behest everyone joined hands. Reid watched as Laurie and Luke took Landon's hands into theirs and he couldn't help but smile at the gesture. He felt a tingle as Luke's fingers brushed against him, encasing his hand in warmth. He didn't have time to think about what he was feeling as he felt Ethan's smaller hand take hold of his free one. He spared a glance and a smile for Luke's little brother before lowering his head.

"So Reid," Holden said rescuing their guest from the barrage of questions Ethan was throwing his way. Though he could tell that Reid was graciously answering them, he sensed that a change of subject was in order. "It's been a while since we've talked. How are things going at the hospital?"

"Not too bad," Reid shrugged, taking a bite of his mashed potatoes. "I mean unless you count the fact that half of the staff is incompetent, and the doctors don't tend to know what they're doing. Present company excluded of course," he added glancing at James and his father who wore bemused expressions on their faces. "Dr. Hughes is a great chief of staff, don't get me wrong, but I think it might be time for him to step down. He's very sharp and intuitive, but he's not as quick about things as I am sure he used to be. And the nurses, I don't even want to get started on them. Nurse Parsons had me paged because she said the patient was experiencing some discomfort. When I got to the room the patent in question was asleep, and his vitals were fine. I was right in the middle of an important meeting with Bob about the Neurological wing we want to build. IT's going to be equipped with state of the art equipment, top of the line and innovative. There won't be another place like it in the Midwest or anywhere if I have anything to say about it. I'm really excited about this project," Reid stated breathlessly, gazing around the room before locking gazes with Luke. "What?" He asked innocently.

Luke shook his head, a smile crossing his lips as he leaned close to Reid's ear. "I've never heard you ramble like that before."

"Oh," Reid said with uncertainty. "Does…does that embarrass you?"

"Not at all," Luke replied with a casual shrug of his shoulder before eating the forkful of potatoes he had suspended in air as he listened to Reid.

"I think they need to change coffee providers too," Reid added after a moment's pause. "The coffee in the break room is horrible."

"That's why we always migrate to Java," James remarked.

"You could always just make coffee at home you know," Luke piped up. He was highly amused at the direction the conversation had gone."

"It would be fine if the incompetents who brewed it knew what they were doing," Reid said shaking his head as he cut into another slice of beef.

"I'll have a word with the board about it," Lucinda said decisively as she dabbed at her mouth with a napkin. "I honestly don't think the coffeemaker has been changed since you were a child, Luke."

"I think hospital coffee isn't meant to be appetizing," Luke commented reaching for his glass of water. "At least that's always been my experience."

"Are you guys really sitting here talking about coffee?" Laurie chimed in as he reached for the green beans to pass to Faith.

"Stimulating conversation, Laurence," Reid quipped.

Laurie shook his head and returned his attention to his own conversation. Luke smiled and continued to eat while simultaneously feeding Landon his mashed potatoes and carrots. The baby caught everyone's attention when he stuck his hand into his potatoes and brought his fingers to his mouth.

"Trying to feed yourself already, little man?" Luke chuckled as he wiped Landon's fingers with a wet cloth. The baby giggled, causing a chain reaction around the table starting with Luke who blew a raspberry in his baby's face causing him to giggle more. Laughter and conversation filled the room as dinner continued. Lucinda asked Laurie and Robbie if they were prepared for school, and offered her assistance for anything they might need to make the transition as seamless as possible.

Reid complimented Emma on her cooking and insisted that she needed to give Luke the recipe for the meal.

"He already knows how to make it," Emma stated proudly as she looked at her grandson. "Luke is quite the chef, stick around long enough and I guarantee you won't be disappointed."

"Grandma," Luke exclaimed indignantly, though Reid didn't miss the blush that stained his cheeks.

"Mama taught him everything he knows," Holden added proudly. "Does he cook for you often, Reid?"

"Sometimes I make him stop and we just have takeout," Reid replied. "He's doing things around the house all day, it's not fair for him to have to cook for me too."

"I'm sitting here," Luke reminded them as he spooned more potatoes into his baby's mouth.

"Hush you," Emma chuckled lightly. "We're just all so glad to have you here, we have to talk about you."

"Oh is that how it works," Luke smirked. "I stand corrected, continue as you must."

Reid hid a smile behind his glass and watched the people talking around him. As he listened to the incessant chatter he realized that he didn't mind these people at all. He was able to answer questions with ease, and he enjoyed hearing the sound of Luke's laughter. It was good to see him having fun for a change. He could understand the family all vying for his attention and just reveling in the fact that he was in their presence again. It was more than apparent that they had all missed him a great deal.

"Are we too late?" a new voice joined the already full chorus and Reid glanced up to see a petite woman who looked familiar, standing beside a man who bore a striking resemblance to Holden.

"Hey big brother," Luke said standing to give the man a hug.

"Luke, it's good to see you," the man replied hugging Luke close. "You look good," he said stepping back to look in to his eyes. "How are you doing?"

"I'm good," Luke replied happily. "Hey Ali, glad you could make it."

"The same could be said for you," Alison replied giving Luke a hug herself before stepping back.

"That's why I know that face," Reid exclaimed as it occurred to him who the woman was. "You're Nurse Stewart."

"Dr. Oliver," Alison smiled despite her surprise. "I didn't know you'd be here?"

"He came with me," Luke explained. "Reid, I want you to meet my brother Aaron. Of course you already know Alison, his wife."

"Hey man nice to meet you," Aaron said offering Reid his hand. "Alison speaks very highly of you."

"She does?" Reid asked even as he accepted Aaron's hand to shake. "Somehow I find that hard to believe. I think the nurses are conspiring against me."

Landon chose that moment to cry out when he realized that Luke wasn't in his line of vision anymore. Luke quickly moved back to the table and scooped Landon into his arms. "I'm right here, baby," he said patting Landon's back. Instantly he was quiet and content again, looking around at the newcomers before waving at Alison who smiled and waved back.

"You guys are just in time for dessert," Emma said standing to fix plates for her grandchildren. The kids were excused from the table to make room for Alison and Aaron, and the chatter continued with them filling everyone in on their day. Reid felt like he got to know a little bit about every member of Luke's family that night, and even picked up some insight on those who weren't there. When Carly inadvertently brought up Lily while discussing her latest fashion venture a cold chill seemed to enter the room and the smile that had dominated Luke's features turned into a frown.

The subject was changed quickly enough, and Luke's smile returned as they had dessert and moved their conversation into the parlor. Robbie and Laurie had retreated with Faith, Parker and the kids up to one of the bedrooms to play video games. It was just starting to get dark when Reid noticed that Luke was growing weary. He was bouncing Landon on his knee, but the movement was doing nothing to calm the baby down. Reid excused himself from the conversation he was having with Holden and settled down next to Luke, quickly extracting the baby from his grasp. It didn't take him long to quiet the infant down, and Luke looked like he really wanted to bow out, but Reid had a feeling that he wouldn't. He figured it had to be hard for him, being the center of everyone's attention. While it was nice to be loved by so many, this was the first time in a while that Luke was venturing out and it was far too easy to get overloaded.

"Oh," Reid said looking down at his watch, his frown set, it's getting late and I have early rounds tomorrow." He looked up, his gaze locking with Luke's grateful one, his words focused on everyone in the room. "It's been a great evening, and I thank you all for your hospitality. We'll have to do it again sometime."

"It's been a pleasure having you here, Dr. Oliver," Emma said clasping her hands together as her grandson and his guest stood to leave.

"Please call me Reid," he replied kissing her on the cheek. "It was a pleasure meeting you all."

Luke kissed his grandmother on the cheek and shared a hug with his dad before following behind Reid. He stopped in the doorway to look at his family once more. He offered them a tired smile and silent thanks before disappearing into the kitchen.

"You feeling better?"

Luke looked up from the wriggling baby to the man who was standing in his doorway. Reid was leaning against the doorframe with one arm crossing his chest while the other carried a cookie he had confiscated from Emma's kitchen. "I am. Thanks," he said smiling before turning his attention to Landon who was resisting Luke's efforts to change his diaper. "Did you have fun tonight?"

"It was alright," Reid said through a mouthful of cookie. "Your family can be a bit overwhelming."

"Tell me about it," Luke said leaning down to blow raspberries at the baby's stomach. Landon let out a squeal as he kicked his legs up and down on the bed.

"So the lady who was sitting next to Emma…is that Noah's mom?"

"Yes," Luke replied as his baby turned his head towards Reid's voice. "She isn't around much really, and I honestly don't know if I would have gone if I had known she'd be there tonight."

"You two not on speaking terms?" Reid asked curiously.

Landon laughed again as Luke tickled his belly, leaning down to give him a sloppy kiss before once again looking at Reid. "Do you want to come in?" He asked gesturing for him to enter. "I'm not trying to change the subject or anything…just don't want to have this conversation with you in the hallway."

Reid hesitated for a second, very aware of the fact that this was the first time Luke was inviting him into his room. He watched Luke's face skeptically before taking the first tentative steps inside. "You're sure?" he said even as he neared Luke's bed.

"Yes," Luke said sincerely. He secured Landon's diaper just in time for the little tyke to turn over on his hands and knees reaching for Reid as he tried to crawl towards him. "Lan wants you to stay too."

"I see that," Reid said scooping the baby into his arms. "Is it okay if I sit?" Luke nodded, patting the spot beside him. Reid settled down, placing the baby on his lap while Luke excused himself for a minute to dispose of the dirty diaper.

"You really do have a photographic memory don't you?" Luke asked awed.

"It came in handy in medical school," Reid replied his attention focused on Landon who was touching his face with his small fingers. He pretended to nibble at the small digits, causing Landon to snatch his hand away giggling all the while. "What makes you say that?" he asked turning his attention to Luke who was putting a glass of water on the inn table.

"I've only mentioned her to you once," Luke pointed out…and I don't really talk about her at all. I prefer not to actually."

"So she's not really someone you want around Landon?"

"I'm not sure how to explain this without sounding harsh," Luke frowned thoughtfully.

"I won't judge your decisions, Luke."

"Well I just want him to be surrounded by people who I know are going to be there for him."

"Makes sense to me."

"I told you how we found Noah's mom right?" Reid nodded as he bounced the baby on his knee. Landon for his credit was trying to hold on to Reid's shirt while glancing back and forth between the two men. "Well when everything broke, Noah and his mom had a falling out. And I explained to her that it would be up to him to come to her if he wanted to speak to her again."

"Why were they fighting?"

"Built up resentment," Luke explained. "It was a delayed reaction to her leaving him all those years ago. That single act shaped Noah's world for a long time, and quite frankly it was selfish. I mean I can't pretend to know what she was thinking at the time or why she did what she did…but I know for me that if I had to pick up and run from a situation right now, Lan would be with me. He comes first always."

"And that's exactly why you're a good parent," Reid bumped their shoulders together offering Luke a smile.

"Thank you," Luke returned the smile gratefully. "I'd like to think I'm doing right by him. I want to surround him with people he can count on. When he gets older he'll make his own decisions about who he wants to talk to, but right now…you know what I mean right?"

"You want to protect him as much as you can from people who might let him down…who might leave."

"Yeah," Luke's voice was soft as he reached out a hand to touch his son's soft blond hair. Landon turned his attention to Luke, flashing his smile, showing no sign of the weariness he had exhibited earlier. "I guess I don't understand how you can abandon a child. He let his hand fall from Landon's head, and moved to sit back against his headboard his legs tucked beneath him. "I know what it's like to abandoned, and if I have anything to say about it Landon will not know what that feels like."

"What happened, Luke?" Reid asked gently. He kissed the top of Landon's head and laid him down on his lap. His hand started running soothing circles on the baby's back as he tried to lull him to sleep.

"Well five years ago was the first big fight."

"Just after your ordeal right?"

"Yeah," Luke nodded, his hand idly tracing patterns on his coverlet. "I told her she needed to let Noah come to her. At first she kept her distance. She was working as a flight attendant, so that meant she wasn't around a lot anyway…and whenever we were at the farm she was civil but didn't try to talk to Noah much."

"Okay, sounds good so far. Something changed that though."

"He thought she was dead for sixteen years," Luke explained shaking his head. "And sometimes I think he was better off thinking that." Reid didn't say anything to that. There wasn't anything he could say, and besides that he knew Luke would explain. Luke never said anything without a reason, and he was certain that this was no exception. 'The fact that she was alive screams that she knew what Noah's dad was capable of. So once he got over the initial high of having a mom…he started to realize what that meant., and what happened to me just put him over the edge. He wanted nothing to do with her, and while at first she accepted that…"

"She grew impatient?" Reid asked his voice quieting as he continued to lull Landon to sleep.

"She came to see him, about a year after the initial blow up. Up until that point I had been neutral. I wasn't upset with her…but I wasn't on her side either. I supported his decision and stood by him like I was supposed to."

"Did you agree with him?"

"Well I was the last person who was going to tell him that he should make up with his mother. I certainly didn't want to make up with my own, and he was right, you know? She did leave, and she chose her life over his. Noah never got over that." He fell silent for a moment, his frown set as he thought about the argument that would forever change his relationship with Charlene. "I think she tried too hard," he said thoughtfully. "I believe that she wanted that second chance, she expected one…and she stood here in our home and demanded it."

Luke shook his head and looked down at his hands. The feelings of hurt and utter betrayal he had felt that day came bubbling to the surface threatening to overpower him…but he wouldn't let that happen. He looked up matching gazes with Reid who was still lightly stroking the baby's back with his fist.

"I wasn't home…which now that I think about it is probably why she dared come to the house. I came in on them arguing. Noah was visibly upset…they both were, and that day I saw a side of her that I really didn't think existed. It was a bad day," He sighed shaking his head yet again. "Some people don't realize just how powerful words really are. They're dangerous things…words. If they're used effectively enough they sting, and they can't be taken back. No amount of apology can take them back."

"What words?"

"She told Noah he was just as bad as his father for judging her, and for not giving her a second chance."

"That sounds tame enough," Reid commented even as he winced.

"That was," Luke laughed bitterly. "That was probably the tamest of the conversation. "The kicker was when she asked Noah why he could forgive me for abandoning him, but couldn't find it in his heart to forgive her."

"Ouch."

"It gets worse." Luke moved to pick up the now sleeping baby, placing him in his crib before leaning in to kiss him softly on the cheek. He pulled the blanket over him and patted him on the back before returning to his spot on the bed.

"You never abandoned Noah," Reid pointed out.

"Well I did…but it wasn't by choice or intent."

"Big difference, Luke."

"I told her that," Luke acquiesced, taken aback by how strongly Reid reacted to his admission. "Told her that she wasn't playing fair, and what I did or didn't do was irrelevant anyway. I resented the fact that she pulled me into it because I had tried my hardest to stay out of it."

"How did the argument end?"

"It never ended," Luke shook his head sadly. "It stopped but it was never resolved. I told her to get out, and I told her never to come back. She may be a part of my family by blood…but I don't want her near me or mine." Instinctively his eyes moved to the crib where Landon was fast asleep. Reid scooted backwards until he was beside Luke, his hand reaching out to touch the younger man's shoulder as he too looked at the sleeping baby.

"I should get some sleep," he said after a few minutes of comfortable silence. "I really do have early rounds tomorrow, and you look exhausted."

"Yeah I should sleep too," Luke said shifting to climb into bed. Reid quickly stood adjusting the pillows as Luke slipped under his sheets. He smoothed out the blankets and glanced down at Luke one last time. "Thanks for listening to me tonight," Luke said his voice already laced thickly with sleep.

"Thank you for trusting me," Reid replied bending down to press his lips to Luke's forehead. "Good night, Luke."

"Night," Luke whispered his eyes closing as sleep took over. Reid stood back and watched him for a moment before slipping out of the room, turning off the lights as he went.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

_June 30, 2014_

_Dear Noah, _

_I can't begin to tell you how glad I am that the month of June is almost over. It has been a very trying month, but looking back I don't think I would change anything about it. Honestly I'm glad I'm here to enjoy the month of June. Even five years later I still can't shake the thought that I was never going to see daylight again. I think I'm starting to realize that I have so much to do. Robert frost said it best I think. I have promises to keep and miles to go before I sleep._

_Landon just had his seven month birthday. I bought him a walker, and he loves it. He moves around the floor, or at least tries to. Sometimes the wheels don't want him to go the way he wants to. IT's really hilarious to watch. Laurie, Reid, and I have a lot of pictures of him trying to go everywhere because he can. He's such a good baby, Noah. I'm enjoying these moments because I know this is the quiet before the storm. Once he can walk for real, I won't be able to keep him out of anything. Luckily the house is already childproof._

_So I think the most important thing to mention about this month is the fact that I went to the farm for the first time since December. Everyone is doing great. Ethan is growing like a weed, Natalie is not as shy as she used to be, and Faith…she's so grown up. I'm waiting for her to come to me to tell me that she has eloped with some guy. As far as I know she is not seeing anyone seriously…but that could change at the drop of a dime as we well know. _

_Grandma and Grandmother were both in rare form, and Jack and Carly really meant it when they said they were getting married one last time. They are as solid as ever, and I think Jack has finally learned that Carly's always going to be her. Anyway, I saw your mother for the first time in years. That's right…she wasn't even at your funeral. Anyway I realized something on Sunday when I saw her. Sometimes the old adage that time heals all wounds is wrong. There are some things you just can't get over, and after yesterday I know for certain that I can't and I won't allow Charlene to be a part of Landon's life. _

As if he knew he was being talked about, Landon made his way over to where Luke was sitting at the table. Luke turned his attention away from his journal, a smile touching his lips as he watched his baby attempt to maneuver the walker. His hands were in the air, waving around excitedly as he stopped and looked up at Luke with bright blue eyes.

"You want up little man?" he asked smiling as Landon bounced up and down in his seat, his hands still waving as he clenched and unclenched his little fists. He gurgled as he looked up expectantly at Luke, figuring if anyone would know what he wanted it would be his daddy. "I bet you're hungry aren't you?" Luke asked as he lifted him out the walker.

Landon clapped his hands in response and made a gurgling noise as he was carried into the kitchen. Luke sat him down in his bouncer and set about fixing them both some lunch. He carried on a conversation with Landon as he cooked, letting him know what he was making for their lunch. Landon babbled incessantly, his hands and legs moving emphatically as he spent the morning with his daddy.

"Okay baby, lunch is ready," Luke said lifting Landon out of his bouncer, placing him in the high chair at the table. "We're going to have French Fries and chicken. Doesn't that sound yummy?"

"Da!"

Luke blinked and looked at his son who was smiling up at him, his eyes flitting back and forth as his mouth opened and closed. "What did you say?" he asked excitedly.

"Da-da," Landon said, repeating the simple syllable as he pointed at his daddy who looked on with surprise.. "da-da-da-da-da –da."

"You said da-da," Luke beamed with pride as he quickly removed the table, lifting Landon out of the chair, hugging him tightly before kissing him on the forehead. He held him in his embrace for a moment feeling a sense of joy, before securing him back in his chair. Landon looked up at him quizzically, and Luke laughed and brought over their plates of food. He had soft baby carrots for Landon as well, and he blew on one before handing it to him to gnaw on. While his son ate Luke grabbed his phone and took a seat at the table, dialing a number that was becoming quite familiar.

"Dr. Oliver."

"Reid, he said da-da!"

"Luke," Reid said sitting back in his chair, "What are you talking about?"

"Landon…he called me Dada today." Luke said excitedly.

"Are you sure?" Reid asked skeptically. "You know babies make a lot of sounds at seven months."

"Yes I'm positive," Luke insisted. "I sat him in his high chair and I was about to feed him, and he just said dada. He said his first word, and he said it to me. I'm so excited."

"I can see that," Reid smiled as a nurse poked her head into the room. "Hey I need to get going. You'll have to tell me more tonight okay?"

"Okay…I just wanted to share it with you," Luke said even as he continued to feed his son.

"Am I the first one you told?"

"Yes."

"Thank you." Reid said clearly touched by the gesture. "How about I take you guys out to dinner tonight to celebrate?"

"Really?"

"Yes. I gotta get going, but pick a place and we'll talk about it when I get home."

"Okay," Luke said smiling as he hung up the phone and focused on feeding his son. "We're going to go out to dinner with your uncle Reid tonight. Isn't that great?" he asked handing Landon a fry.

Luke took a bite of his chicken as he thought about his son and the fact that he had spoken his first word. He was just about to eat a French fry when it occurred to him that that wasn't the only reason he was happy. "Hmmm," he said, his fry suspended in midair as he worked through what he was feeling. "Was it possible…am I…nah?" He smiled and shook his head, returning his attention back to his food.

Luke's fingers moved swiftly over the keys as he tried to keep up with his thoughts. He had been writing steadily since he put Landon down for his nap two hours ago. His son was a very punctual baby and he knew that he would be up and probably needing to be changed fairly soon.

He saved his document and was just about to read over what he had written when his phone rang accompanied by a baby wail. "Perfect timing," he muttered with a sigh as he stood reaching for the phone on his way out of the room. "Hello," he said balancing his phone on his ear so he could lift Landon out of his crib. "Hey, Eric, what's up. Shhhh, Lan it's okay, Daddy's got you," he said trying to soothe his son.

"Do you want me to call back at another time?" Eric asked concerned.

"No…it's okay," Luke assured him. "He just woke up, and he's fussy, because he needs his diaper changed. Don't you little man."

Eric heard the baby giggling in the background and he couldn't help but smile. It amazed him how quickly Luke could calm the infant. "Well I was just wondering if you got the email."

"You'll have to be a little more specific," Luke teased. "I get a lot of emails."

"The one from the bookstore," Eric clarified. "There's a book signing coming up, and I was wondering if you wanted to check it out. The author is going to discuss the book, and I figured since we already read it, it would be interesting to get his take on it."

"That sounds like a great idea," Luke said reaching for a wipe to clean Landon's bottom. "You'll have to let me know when it is, and I'll see if I can go or not."

"Okay, I'll check the email when I get back home. I'm at work right now."

"Did you decide to call me on your break?" Luke asked, a smile in his voice.

"Yes as a matter of fact I did. Does that mean we're dating or something?"

"I don't think Gail would approve," Luke chuckled.

"She'd understand."

"You are crazy, Man," Luke laughed as he lifted a freshly changed Landon into his arms. "Hey do you have plans for the 4th of July? We're having a big barbeque here and you and Gail are more than welcome to join us."

"Yeah, I think we're heading that way actually. Your sister mentioned it to Gail yesterday I think."

"Leave it to Faith to start inviting people to the party," Luke said clearly amused.

"It's a girl thing, Man. You know how they have to stick together."

"Have Faith and Gail been spending a lot of time together?" Luke asked curiously. He was back in the living room by this point, and Landon was crawling around on the floor.

"Yep. Told you they were bffs. Sometimes I think Faith sees her more than I do."

"Somehow I don't think that bothers you as much as you're pretending it does."

"No," Eric laughed. "I actually like Faith, and as long as Gail's happy I'm happy."

They continued to talk while Eric worked on the car he was fixing and Luke placed his son in his walker while he proceeded to tidy up around the living room. They discussed the next book on their reading list, and Luke told Eric about the manuscript he was writing. By the time Reid came in Luke was sitting on the couch while Landon played quietly in his walker.

"I have to get going, Reid just walked in. See you on Friday, and don't forget to let me know about the book signing. Okay," he laughed. "Good-bye"

"Talking to Eric?" Reid asked coming to join Luke on the couch.

"Yeah. There's a book signing coming up that he wants to go to."

"Do you want to go?"

"I think it could be fun," Luke replied, "but it depends on when it is. If I can't find a babysitter for Landon I can't go."

"Let me know when it is, and I'll take off."

"Reid I can't ask you to do that?"

"You didn't," Reid pointed out as he stood to head for the kitchen. "I'm going to get a snack and then we can figure out where we're going tonight. You want anything?"

"No, I'm good," Luke said as he watched Reid head into the other room. Landon, who up to that moment had been quiet, suddenly moved and tried to head in the direction of the kitchen. His head bobbed as he moved, trying to maneuver the walker the way he wanted to go. Luke just sat back with his arms crossed in front of him, a smile on his face as the walker disappeared into the dining room.

Reid returned sometime later, sandwich in hand, with Landon following close at his heels, a piece of bread crust clutched in his grubby little hands.

"Da-Da," Landon called as he tried to keep up with Reid. "Da-da, da-da."

Luke covered his mouth with his hands to hide his surprise as his son stopped in front of Reid who had reclaimed his seat. "Your son has been calling you since he came in the kitchen," Reid remarked before focusing on the baby. "Eat the crust you have then I will give you more."

"Um…Reid," Luke said as he watched Landon gnaw on his bread.

"What?" Reid replied through a mouthful of sandwich.

"I don't…." Luke started, "I don't think he was talking to me."

"What do you mean, he was calling you dada earlier. Isn't that what you told me?"

"Yes," Luke laughed. "But right now he's focusing solely on you. "I think my son thinks of you as his other daddy."

Reid chewed thoughtfully, his eyes flitting back and forth between Luke and Landon before resting on Luke once more. "That doesn't bother you does it?" he asked clearly concerned. "I mean I haven't told him that he's my kid or anything…I don't want to cross any boundaries."

"Reid," Luke said interrupting his rambling, "I don't mind. In fact I think it's great. But the question is, do you mind? I mean this isn't what you signed up for."

"True, but I don't know that I was really signing up for any of this when you think about it. Who could have ever predicted when I contacted you that we'd be at this point. If I can be honest for a moment, I really care about Landon, and I have come to think of him as my own. And that means that even if the time comes and you move on I'll always be a part of his life, if you want me to be."

"That settles that then," Luke said clapping his hands together as he smiled. "I was wondering though if maybe we could stay in tonight. You can still treat us to dinner, but I want to keep Lan on his schedule so…we can eat here and that way he can still be in bed by seven. And if you still want to go out, maybe we can do something on the weekend?"

"That sounds like a plan to me," Reid agreed. "What kind of food are you in the mood for."

"I don't know but Lan wants more of your sandwich," Luke chuckled. Reid looked down just in time to see Landon reaching for the sandwich that sat abandoned on the plate. Reid grabbed the sandwich, startling Landon who sat back in his walker, his eyes wide and his mouth opened as he watched Reid take another bite. He hit the table with his hand, bouncing in his seat as he protested his injustice.

"What do you think he's saying?" Reid asked smirking at Luke even as he ripped off a piece of bread for Landon.

"He's saying 'no fair daddy, you promised'" Luke replied in a high pitched baby voice.

Reid laughed despite himself and finished eating while Landon quieted down and enjoyed his bread. Luke stood to retrieve the take out menus, and Landon turned intent on following behind him. "Where are you going now little man," Luke asked patting his son on the head.

"Da-da," Landon said holding up the piece of bread.

"You're either trying to share, or you don't want anymore," Luke laughed as he headed back over to the couch. Landon followed behind him, still gnawing on his piece of bread as the two adults tried to figure out what they wanted for dinner.

"Okay we've got Dolmathes, Moussaka, and Gyro platters," Luke said as he removed containers from the bag. They had decided on a Greek menu for the evening, and while they waited for their food Reid filled Luke in on how his day had gone. Now Luke and Reid were sitting at the table, with Landon between them in his high chair, watching as they placed food on the table. "And the piece de resistance," Luke said pulling one last container from the bag. "Baklava."

"I'll take that," Reid said taking the pastry out of Luke's hands and setting it down in front of him.

"Reid!" Luke exclaimed as he watched the man unwrap the treat to take a bite.

"What" Reid protested between chews, "There isn't a rule that says you have to eat it last. Isn't that right Landon?" Landon looked up when he heard his name, one hand holding a carrot while the other hit the table of his high chair excitedly.

"Save some of that for Laurie," Luke said handing Reid his Gyro before doling out food onto plates. "He should be home soon, and I'm sure he'll be hungry."

"That kid is going to eat you out of house and home," Reid said as he unwrapped his sandwich. The Baklava was forgotten for the moment as he bit into the meat and sour cream.

Luke just smiled and shook his head as he focused on his own dinner. He wasn't even going to dignify that with a response.

Reid was helping himself to another Dolmathe when they heard Laurie enter the house. "Your brother's home," Luke informed Landon, who turned his head to look as If he truly understood what was going on. He lifted his hand to wave when the new face came into view, his other hand holding tight to the bottle of Juice he was holding.

"Hey there Little Guy," Laurie said patting his brother on the head. "Cool Greek food, I'm starving."

"Nice to see you, Laurence," Reid deadpanned as he bit into his grape leaf.

Laurie attempted a smile as he sat down and started spooning food onto his plat.

"Are you okay?" Luke asked frowning as he looked at his foster son.

"I'm fine," Laurie shrugged as he started to eat.

"If that's fine, I'd really like to see what you look like when you're upset," Reid remarked dryly.

"It's nothing," Laurie insisted.

"Is it really?" Luke inquired softly.

"I don't know," Laurie sighed as he played around with his food.

"Well what do you know?" Luke prodded gently.

"I think I messed up," he admitted finally. He looked between his uncle and foster father before focusing once more on his food.

"Messed up how," Reid asked placing his food on the plate to give his nephew his full attention.

"RJ isn't speaking to me."

"Did something happen?" Luke asked, even as he reached to take Landon's empty bottle before the baby decided to he wanted to throw it.

"I don't know," Laurie lamented. "We were fine during the game, but then I went to get something to eat…and when I came back he wasn't talking to me."

"Sounds to me like you and Robbie need to talk."

"I agree with Luke," Reid piped in. "Communication is very important to relationships…its essential."

"Yeah…but you're missing the part where he won't talk to me. I tried to find out what was going on. He gave me the silent treatment the whole way home."

"Make him talk to you," Luke advised. "You aren't going to know what's upsetting him unless he tells you…so let him know that you care and that you don't like that he's upset."

"And you have to take care of it soon," Reid added. "You know they say you should never let the sun set on an argument." Laurie and Luke exchanged a look before focusing their attention on Reid. "What?" he asked as he looked between the two.

"I think that's the most sentimental thing I have ever heard you say," Laurie remarked.

"I heard it in a song once," Reid shrugged. "I liked it…and it really is true. No matter what happens during the day it's never good to be angry at someone when you go to sleep."

"Especially since you never know when that last moment's gonna come." Luke's tone was soft and Reid and Laurie exchanged a look nodding as they both placed their hands on top of Luke's. Landon sat quietly in his chair, oblivious to what was going on around him.

"Okay what's wrong?"

"Who said anything was wrong?" Robbie asked looking up from his untouched plate of food.

"You haven't touched your dinner," James pointed out. "And you've got the look."

"What Look?"

"That someone just kicked my puppy look. What's up little brother?"

"I saw Laurie kiss someone else."

James' heart stopped for a moment as he listened to how shattered his brother sounded. "What?" he asked hoping that he had heard wrong.

"Don't make me say it again."

"Laurie kissed another guy?"

"No," Robbie shook his head. "He was kissing a girl."

"Oh," James said as the picture became clearer. "I was about to say…that changes things."

"What if he's not gay after all?" Robbie asked wistfully.

"Did you talk to him about it?"

Robbie shook his head, playing with his food before finally taking a bite. I was too upset, and besides he doesn't know I saw him."

"Oh...okay. Well then how did you see him? I thought you guys were going to the game?"

"We did," Robbie sighed. "It was the third quarter and I was really into the game when Laurie went to get something to drink. He didn't come back right away so I went looking for him, and there he was with this girl. She was all over him, and he kissed her."

"Did you confront him?"

"No I didn't. I just went back to my seat." Robbie shrugged.

"So you just sat there and you've been holding this in the whole time. Why did you do that?"

"I don't know," Robbie admitted. "I guess I didn't want to hear the answer.

"I think you should talk to him, Robbie. Tell him what you saw, and give him a chance to explain. It could turn out to be nothing."

"But if it was nothing, wouldn't he have told me?" Robbie asked skeptically.

"You two have always been honest with each other…if there was something going on I think he would tell you."

Robbie thought about what his brother said and slowly lowered his fork to his plate. "Can I-"

"Go right ahead," James said before he could get the question out. "I'll keep dinner warm for you."

The sun was just beginning to fade when Laurie stepped outside the house. His mind was heavy, as he tried to figure out what had gone wrong. He and Robbie had been fine just that morning. He didn't like it when his boyfriend was upset with him and he was determined to find out why.

Robbie sighed as he headed out the house. He was determined to talk to Laurie, to clear things up. His brother was right; he needed to talk about what was bothering him. Sulking didn't do either of them any good.

"Hey," Laurie said stuffing his hands in his pockets as he eyed Robbie sheepishly. They were standing at the fork in the road, where their houses met…it seemed almost fitting with the current situation.

"Hi," Robbie replied biting his lip shyly. Silence fell between them and Robbie had to admit it felt strange. In all the time they had known each other they had never been at a loss for words.

"I'm sorry," they exclaimed breaking the silence simultaneously.

"You didn't do anything wrong."

"I don't know what I did." Their words tipped over each other breaking the tension, causing them to laugh outright.

"You go first," Laurie said softly once they had calmed down.

"I'm sorry," Robbie started, a heavy sigh escaping his lips as he focused on his boyfriend. "I know I was giving you the silent treatment this afternoon…and it wasn't fair because you had no idea why I was upset, and I should have just talked to you about it. And I don't know if maybe I expected you to, or what…but I'm sorry."

"I didn't mean to upset you, RJ." Laurie ran his fingers through his bangs allowing the strands to fall back in his face.

"Well I know that…really I do. I just guess my insecurities got the best of me this afternoon."

"But why?" Laurie asked. Robbie was happy to see that he didn't seem angry, just confused and a little concerned. "I have been trying to wrack my brain for the past hour but I can't come up with anything. We were fine his morning."

"Honestly I think the fact that you didn't tell me upsets me more than what happened. I mean…you know you can tell me anything, even if you think it's going to hurt my feelings. We're best friends remember?"

Laurie tilted his head to the side and knitted his brow as he looked at Robbie. "What is it exactly that you think I'm not telling you?" he asked warily. He was almost afraid of what he was going to say.

"Are you trying to insult my intelligence now?"

"No. I'm trying to understand, RJ."

"I just want you to tell me the truth."

"About what?" Laurie asked trying not to sound frustrated.

"The girl," Robbie blurted, his voice suddenly so soft Laurie wasn't sure he heard him at all. "You were gone for a while to get something to drink," Robbie quickly explained. "So I went to find you, and when I got there I saw you kissing her."

"Oh…Oh," Laurie said as he started to understand. "That."

"Yes, that, Robbie replied crossing his arms across his chest. "What do you have to say to explain yourself."

"There's nothing to explain, RJ. Nothing happened."

"She was all over you, Laurie. And you didn't pull away…"

"She was congratulating me," Laurie explained. "You know Dana, RJ. She gets overexcited about everything. I think she thought graduation would be the last time she saw me."

"I do know Dania," Robbie sighed, robbing the back of his neck with his right hand. "Dana gets any guy she wants, when she wants them."

"Not this guy." Laurie stepped forward, allowing his hand to cup Robbie's face so the younger man had to look up at him. "This guy is very much taken and all he wants is you."

Robbie didn't pull away, but he wasn't quite ready to let it drop. He needed to know for sure. "Why were you gone so long?"

"There was a long line," Laurie replied allowing his hand to drop. He took Robbie's hands into his instead and looked him straight in the eye. "Dave, Bryan and Dana were at the game too. They saw me at the concession stand so they stopped to say hello. We talked for a few minutes, and Dana kissed me," he emphasized the phrase to make it clear, "before going to catch up with the guys. It really was nothing, RJ. Which is why I didn't mention it. I'm sorry it hurt you."

Robbie looked down at their joined hands and smiled as his thumb caressed Laurie's hand. "I'm sorry," he said smiling up at Laurie, their gazes locked intently.

"For what?"

"Overreacting…the silent treatment, my stupid insecurities."

"Nothing about you is stupid," Laurie said kissing him softly on the forehead. "You happen to be one of the smartest people I know. I love you, RJ. All of you…even the insecure parts."

"You love me?" Robbie repeated, his voice soft as he locked gazes with his boyfriend. He wanted to see the truth in Laurie's eyes, wanted to feel it in his heart, and most of all he wanted to hear him say it again.

"That shouldn't surprise you," Laurie chuckled, his hand lifting once more to cup Robbie's cheek. "I've loved you for a long time, RJ.

Robbie smiled, lifting his own hand to cup Laurie's cheek as their lips came together in a sweet kiss. He quickly got lost in the embrace, their kiss growing passionate. This kiss was intense, laced with truth and the promise of something more. He felt weak, and if not for Laurie's arm wrapping around his waist he would have surely fallen by now. Breathing became a necessity as they pulled apart, struggling for air as they rested their foreheads together.

Robbie swallowed, trying to regain his composure enough to speak the words that had been in his heart for almost a year now. "I love you too."

_June 30, 2014_

_He loves me. I can't stop smiling, and I feel like I could float away at any moment, but I don't even care. Nothing else matters right now because the boy…the man I love…my best friend loves me back, and that is the best feeling in the world. That kiss…it was amazing and unlike no other kiss that we have shared thus far. There was something different about it…something magical, like the fact that love entered the equation made it all the sweeter. _

_The best part about this is that Laurie said it first. He loves me, and he has loved me for a long time. I can't even begin to describe what that feels like. I love him so much, and even though we've been doing this for months now I had questions about how he felt, but I didn't know how to ask. Now I have my answers and I feel like a huge weight has been lifted off our relationship. I have no more doubts…and If I am certain about anything it's that I can trust Laurie with my heart and I'm glad he trusts me with his._


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

He felt his back hit the floor, his legs rising instantly in the air as he kicked. Excited giggled escaped his lips as he attempted to settle himself back in the seated position. This was one of his favorite games …it didn't matter how many times he fell; he always came back for more.

Luke smiled as his son sat up, those blue eyes shining with happiness as he looked up at him, his arms waving as if proclaiming his victory. He cherished times like these; those moments when Landon, fresh from his afternoon lap, just wanted to laugh and play. They were sitting on the floor, Luke with his back against the couch, his legs stretched out before him, with Landon sitting between them while Luke taught him the art of balance. Landon didn't realize he was learning, for him it was just fun.

They were still playing when Luke heard the door open behind him. "Hi Reid," he said without turning around, his hand reaching out to push his son backwards. Landon laughed as his back hit the floor once more, and Luke turned just in time to see his roommate set a bundle of fur on the floor.

He watched as a puppy stretched out its legs and tilted its head from side to side before making its way over to where Luke and Landon were sitting. The baby, who was back in the sitting position, looked on with wonder as the puppy moved towards him. When it was just within his grasp he reached out to touch it, his fingers just barely touching the soft fur before the puppy scooted out of its way.

Landon wasn't to be thwarted though. He turned to the side, his blue eyes seeking out the furry creature as he tried to reach for it again. Once more the puppy moved just out of the baby's reach causing Landon to laugh as he continued his quest to touch the soft fur ball.

Luke stood and went to stand by Reid as both of them watched Landon and the puppy skirt around each other. Each time the puppy got close Landon would reach for him and the puppy would scuttle away. Luke crossed his arms in front of him as he watched, amused by his son's antics as well as those of their new furry friend.

"Such a gorgeous puppy," Luke whispered to Reid who was also amused by the scene playing out before him. "Whose is it?"

"It's Landon's," Reid replied excitedly. "If that's okay with you of course."

"OF course it's okay," Luke laughed gaily. "I love dogs." He turned his attention back to the puppy who had decided its best bet was to hide under the table. Landon grew tired of the chase and decided to use his hands and knees instead, crawling under the table to get to the dog. "I can't believe you got him a puppy," Luke said as he watched the puppy lick at Landon's face.

"It was a spur of the moment decision," Reid explained. "One of the nurses has been volunteering at a shelter for abandoned dogs, and they got an Australian shepherd who had given birth eight weeks ago to three puppies, and Abigail has been trying to find homes for them. I saw him," he nodded towards the dog that was now running circles around Landon who was shrieking with laughter, "and I couldn't resist. I thought he'd be a good playmate for Landon, and for you. Keep you both company during the day, and especially when I'm gone next month."

"That's great," Luke said his eyes once again on the puppy and Landon. "There's just one problem though."

"What's he doing?" Reid asked squinting to get a better look at the puppy who was now squatting over in the corner.

"Oh my god, he's peeing," Luke chuckled in amusement. "The house may be baby proof, but it isn't puppy proof. We'll definitely need to rectify that." Luke smiled as he moved forward to scoop up his son before he touched the new puddle on the floor. Landon squirmed in his daddy's arms and pointed at the puppy who was now sitting still wagging his tail with his mouth hanging open.

Landon's laughter filled the room as he moved around in his walker, chasing the puppy who always seemed to be one step ahead of him. Luke looked up momentarily, a smile painting his lips before he turned his attention back to the puddle on the floor. Reid appeared in the doorway having just finished putting newspaper all around the kitchen for the puppy to use as a bathroom for the night. There was a blanket and a makeshift bed set up as well. They would head into town the next day for supplies. Reid had offered to go that night, but Luke assured him that they would be fine. There was no need for Reid to go back out, especially since he had worked a long shift at the hospital.

"Are you hungry?" Luke asked as he crawled from beneath the table. "I promised Landon we'd have chicken tenders tonight."

"That sounds like a plan," Reid said rubbing his stomach. "Will Laurence be joining us for dinner tonight?"

"He should be," Luke said glancing down as the wheel of his son's walker hit his foot. "Just where do you think you're running off to little man?" he asked, reaching down to tickle his son. Landon's breathing was fast as he came down from his excited high. His face was slightly flushed, but he was happy, his eyes bright and full of joy.

While Landon was distracted the puppy scuttled over to Reid and hid behind him, peeking out from behind a pants leg as if he expected to be caught. He let out a small yelp when Reid scooped him up into his arms, but then proceeded to press his paws against Reid's chest, lifting his head to lick his face.

"Ugh, dog slobber," Reid said laughing despite his attempts at being disgusted. "You like that don't you little fella?" He asked holding the puppy as he would a baby, petting it softly to soothe him.

"He's going to need a name," Luke pointed out as he admired Reid's gentle care of the new member of the family.

"Hmmm," Reid said looking down at the pup that had his eyes closed. One eye opened as if he realized he was being stared at, before closing again. "We could always call him Lucky."

"Why Lucky?" Luke asked curiously as he lifted his son out of his walker.

"Because L seems to be my lucky letter," Reid remarked eyeing the puppy fondly. "And I think he's just as lucky to have us as we are to have him."

"I didn't realize this place was so huge," Laurie exclaimed as his eyes tried to take in everything around him. There were aisles upon aisles of animals and supplies for those animals. The aquariums were against the wall on either side of the store filled with fish, and frogs and other sea creatures. There were hamsters, ferrets, and cages upon cages of kittens and the dogs were housed outside. Any animal you could imagine having as a pet was in this store.

"Isn't it great," Luke asked as he pushed the baby stroller ahead of him. Landon was fascinated with the sights too, his blue eyes taking it all in as they moved deeper into the store. Reid had the list of things they needed to get in his hand, while Laurie carried the newest member of their family in his arms.

"Even pets have a playground,' Reid remarked as a black Lab past them by practically pulling its owner down the aisle.

"There's even an in house Vet here," Luke kept his tone just loud enough for Reid and Laurie to her him. "And a groomer."

"What do we need to get first?" Laurie asked as the puppy shifted in his arms.

"May I help you gentlemen?" A new voice joined their conversation as a tall, lanky red-head stopped in front of them.

"He should be able to help us," Reid remarked on the sly. "He looks nerdy enough." Laurie swallowed the laugh that was stuck in his throat and Luke shook his head at Reid, trying to hide his smile as well. "What?" Reid said shrugging his shoulders, I'm just being honest."

"Ignore him," Luke said turning his attention to the man who was eyeing them quizzically. "We could use some help though. We just adopted a puppy and so we're looking for everything a puppy could possibly need."

"May I?" the clerk asked nodding towards the puppy that was standing up in Laurie's embrace.

"Of course," Laurie replied stepping forward to show off the puppy. "His name is Lucky."

"Amazing," the clerk said, reaching out a hand to touch the puppy's soft fur. "This is an Australian Shepherd."

"See," Reid whispered to Luke, "Told you he was a geek." Luke swatted at him playfully as the clerk took the puppy into his arms. His movements were gentle as he examined Lucky's paws, his fingers running through the silver and white hair seeking out ticks or fleas. Very carefully he turned the puppy on his back, rubbing his stomach as the dog wriggled in his hand.

"This is a beautiful puppy you have here," the clerk remarked looking up at Luke, Reid and Laurie who had been watching him intently. "He looks like he comes from good breeding. Has he had his shots?"

"We were going to take care of that today," Luke replied with a smile.

"Okay, I can help you out there too. My name is Brian by the way."

"Thank you, Brian," Luke smiled. "We could use all the help we can get."

Brian handed the dog back to Laurie and gestured for them to follow behind him. HE showed them everything from collars and leashes to the best puppy kibble. "This shampoo will be gentle enough for Lucky," Brian said holding up a bottle of shampoo. Dogs traditionally don't like water or baths, but I feel that if you start them out early enough they will just think of it as part of the routine and they won't fight you as much." He handed the bottle to Reid who promptly dropped it into the shopping crate along with the food and water bowls plus the chew toys they had already picked up.

"I feel like we've bought out the whole store," Reid commented as they piled their bags into the car an hour later.

"You insisted on the special doggie bed," Laurie reminded with a smirk.

"Dada?" Landon said as Luke settled him into his car seat. "Dada."

Luke kissed the top of Landon's head, smoothing down his blond hair before moving to the front seat. "See what happens once they say their first words?" He asked as he pulled on his seatbelt. They don't stop."

"This is nothing," Reid commented as Luke pulled the car out of the parking lot. Just wait until he starts speaking in phrases and then sentences. That's when the real fun begins."

"I think he's hungry," Laurie piped in, his hands rubbing the soft fur of the puppy who was now napping in his lap.

"How do you figure?" Reid asked glancing at his nephew in the rearview mirror.

"He's eating his bib," Luke chuckled. He reached for the glove compartment for a package of teething cookies. "Here," he said handing the box to Reid. "Give him one of those, that will tide him over until we get home."

Reid handed Landon the proffered cookie and smiled as the baby immediately began gnawing away at it. "Are we going to get food to take home?" He asked turning his attention back to Luke.

"I called ahead to Al's," Luke explained as he turned onto the road that would lead them into Oakdale. "I figured we'd pick up the food, take it home and we'd just all spend the afternoon together. Unless you have other plans," he added, his eyes glancing at Laurie in the rearview mirror.

"No plans," Laurie replied even as he reached out to tickle his little brother. "RJ and I are supposed to go to the movies later, but other than that I'm free." Landon's laughter filled the car, and Luke and Reid shared a look before Luke focused completely on the road ahead. He pulled into the parking lot at Al's and left the car running while he went in to pick up their order. Soon he was back in the car handing the bag of food to Reid to hold on his lap. "Are you sure it was safe letting Uncle Reid hold the food?" Laurie teased.

"You're one to talk," Reid countered playfully.

"Hush both of you," Luke laughed as he turned the car onto the highway. HE was really enjoying moments like this, just being in the car with his family…it was nice, and it was something he felt he could get used to.

"Was your daddy expecting someone?" Reid asked lifting a freshly changed Landon into his arms. The baby clapped his hands together even as he looked around as if trying to decipher the cause of the sudden noise. The doorbell chimed again and Reid sighed shifting Landon to his hip as he went to answer it. "Whoever this is they need to learn the art of patience, Landon."

The baby giggled his agreement, sticking his fist in his mouth as Reid opened the door. He found himself standing face to face with a woman slightly shorter than himself with brownish red hair that framed her face neatly. Her expression could only be described as smug and determined. There was something familiar about her eyes, but he wasn't quite sure what. He knew he had never seen her before, and almost instinctively he disliked her.

"May I help you?" he asked eying the gift bag he saw slung over her arm. His attention was thwarted momentarily as Landon buried his head in the crook of his neck.

"Oh my god he is adorable..." the woman exclaimed, her look of determination softening as she admired the baby in Reid's arms.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Reid asked with a questioning gaze even as the woman reached out to take the baby out of Reid's arms.

"Reid, stop," Luke's voice startled him and he turned in time to see him and Laurie enter the living room. "Please don't," Luke pleaded with him even as he stepped forward to take Landon into his embrace. He held the baby close to him, pressing his head against his chest as he faced the woman at the door head on. "What are you doing here?"

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" the woman asked coolly.

"I don't have an obligation to allow you into my home. What do you want?"

"I see you wasted no time finding someone to replace Noah," she remarked allowing her gaze to fall on Reid momentarily.

"Now you just wait a minute," Reid said, his rage cut short when he felt Laurie's hand on his shoulder.

"That's his mother," Laurie whispered as he pulled Reid backwards, standing just far enough to give Luke some privacy, but close enough to hear the conversation. Reid crossed his arms and stared straight ahead wanting to be there if and when Luke needed him, though he was sure the young man could hold his own.

"See you don't get the right to say that either," Luke said shaking his head vehemently. Landon wriggled in his arms and he loosened his grip just enough to give the baby room to breathe. "You don't get to come here and insult me, and then expect me to open up my home to you. It doesn't work that way."

"I came to see my grandson," Lily state firmly, her spine straightened as she faced off with her son.

"You don't have a grandson," Luke retorted sharply. "And you don't have a son."

"Luke, please don't be like that. Think about the child. It isn't right to deprive him of his grandmother."

"I am thinking about him. He's all I think about, and that's exactly why I will not expose him to you."

"I'll take him," Laurie offered, moving forward to extract his brother from Luke's grasp. The baby went willingly, clinging to his brother even as he looked over his shoulder at his dad, as if he knew something was wrong. "Come on Lan; let's go finish getting lunch on the table. I'm starving."

Luke watched his sons disappear from view before turning once more to face his mother, his arms crossed tightly across his chest. "You really have some nerve showing up here."

"Well, I saw the kids yesterday," she explained, adjusting her purse strap. "And I heard that you were at the farm. I know you haven't been there since Noah's death…so I thought you showing up with the baby could be a fresh start for us."

"Why would you think something like that?" Luke asked incredulously. "You know what? Never mind, don't answer that. Don't pretend to know what I' m doing and what I'm thinking because you have no idea. I went to the farm because I missed it, and I wanted to have dinner with my family, which the last time I checked does not include you."

"This is all just a big misunderstanding," Lily said forcing a smile as she looked at her son. "Now that Noah's gone we can get our relationship back on track.

"Wait a minute," Luke laughed bitterly. "You think we lost contact because of Noah? You really believe that?"

"Of course," Lily said matter-of-factly. "You did what Noah wanted you to do. You always do what people want you to do."

"So what you're saying is you don't think I have a mind of my own," Luke surmised, his voice stern as he glared at the woman before him. "You don't think I can make my own decisions, my own choices?"

"We used to be close," Lily countered. "Before you started up with Noah-"

"This has nothing to do with Noah, Lily. He has nothing to do with me wanting you out of my life and I think it's about time you understood that."

"Don't say that, Luke. You're my son. And I'm that baby's grandmother."

"I am not your son," Luke snapped. "And that baby has a name."

"I want to be a part of his life," Lily insisted holding up the gift bag she had in her hand. "Give this to him, and let me hold him. I want to love him."

"I want you to leave."

"Luke," Lily said stepping forward to touch her son's cheek.

"I think he asked you to leave," Reid spoke up even as Luke took a step backwards.

"Who are you?" Lily asked sharply.

"I don't believe that is any of your concern," Reid countered smoothly. "Luke asked you to leave, and it would be in your best interests to listen to him."

"Will you at least consider," she asked once again holding out the gift bag.

"He doesn't need anything from you," Luke said his voice void of any emotion. "And neither do I. Just go."

In the end it was the coldness she saw in his gaze that made her turn around. He didn't even stand to watch her leave. Reid watched as he closed the door and locked it, his hand leaning against it for a long moment as if he needed to compose himself. Tentatively Reid walked up to him, placing his hand on his shoulder, waiting for him to turn before he spoke.

"Are you okay?" he asked his voice laced with concern.

"I'm fine," Luke replied, managing a smile as he turned to face Reid. "I'm just glad that's over."

"Are you really okay?" Reid frowned, he wasn't quite convinced.

"It was bound to happen sooner or later," he said running a hand through his bangs, sighing when they fell back in his eyes. "I knew when I opened myself up to going to the farm that she would find out, and I'm not mad at Natalie and Ethan either."

"They were excited to see you it seems," Reid remarked allowing a smile to cross his lips. "OF course they're going to talk."

"Exactly. And they're excited about their nephew too," Luke agreed. "I'm glad it happened this way. I feel good, Reid and I'm not just saying that. I really feel like I just closed a door that needed to be closed. I'm just done."

"Just remind me never to make you angry," Reid said bumping Luke's shoulder with his own. Luke laughed and stuck his hands in his pockets.

"You're doing a pretty good job of staying on my good side.

"Good," Reid touched Luke's shoulder one last time, giving it a squeeze before letting his hand fall. "Let's go get something to eat, before Landon and Laurie eat all the food."

Luke laughed and followed Reid into the kitchen, with Lucky following close behind at his heels.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

_July 4, 2014_

_Happy Independence Day and happy Friday too while I am at it. IT has been a crazy week all around, and honestly I am glad that it's just about over. Not that I would change the events of the week or anything…but I'm glad that it's the weekend which means that Jimmy is going to be home until Monday. It's always great to spend time with him. I don't know if it's the fact that I am leaving in September or what, but I miss him when he's not around the house._

_Today we are hosting a fourth of July barbeque, but before I get there let me explain what's been going on this week. Monday was the best day. That's when Laurie told me he loved me. I think I'm still feeling that high. Tuesday was Luke's dad's birthday and Luke hosted a dinner for him at the house. All of us were invited, and it turned out to be a lot of fun. Luke went all out cooking his dad's favorites. He even made this huge chocolate cake in the shape of a horse! Coincidentally MR. Snyder's birthday coincides with the anniversary of when he started his horse breeding business…so it was a very fitting tribute. Everything was delicious and we're still enjoying the leftovers from that cake. _

_On Wednesday Laurie and I watched some of his National Geographic DVDs. I'm very excited for him going on this trip with Reid. I'm going to miss him, but I just know he's going to have so much fun. Africa is such a huge place, and there is so much to see and explore, I just know he's going to have a great time. We went to the movies on Thursday, and Laurie told me all about the new puppy and the impromptu visit from Luke's mom. He said Luke handled it pretty well, and he didn't think that she would be coming around anymore. I hope he's right…I think Luke would be extremely happy if he never had to see his mom again. One thing is for certain though, there never seems to be a dull moment in our family._

_Lucas has been running around the house singing Yankee Doddle Dandy and Georgie just toddles behind him wanting to do anything his big brother is doing. Landon is sitting on the floor by the table as I write this. He's preoccupied with a pot and a wooden spoon. James and Luke are preparing food for the grill and Reid is at the hospital dealing with an emergency. Krystl was called in too, so both of them will be coming later. My boyfriend is getting everything set up, and actually I need to get up and help him. Eric and Gail are coming, as are Faith and the rest of the Snyders. I'm glad we're throwing parties again; it's another step in our quest to move forward. Today is going to be fun._

Robbie smiled and closed his notebook as he looked around at his assembled family. There was a lot of noise in the room, but it was comforting. Luke and James were laughing as they cooked, while Landon, Lucas and Georgie provided their own symphony of music. Robbie sighed contentedly as he stood heading outside to help Laurie who was setting up chairs and table under the big tent. Luke's dad stood nearby with Jack and a woman that only looked vaguely familiar.

"Who is that?" he asked Laurie as they continued to unfold chairs, placing them strategically in the shade.

"Who," Laurie asked looking over his shoulder.

"The lady over there with Jack and Luke's dad."

"Oh, that's Beth," Laurie replied with a smirk. "We met her on Tuesday; she's a friend of Holden's."

"Just a friend?" Robbie wondered as the woman laughed and pressed her head into Holden's shoulder.

"Well, he said he met her when he was in Kentucky a few months ago. She breeds horses too," Laurie explained. "I think they've found they have a lot more in common though. Luke seems to think there's more to it than just simple friendship."

"I'd say that's pretty apparent if he invited her to the party."

"Are you two gossiping," a new voice joined the conversation. Laurie and Robbie turned to see Faith standing behind them with her hands on her hips.

"When did you show up?" Robbie asked moving forward to give her a hug.

"Not too long ago," Faith replied stepping back to give Laurie a hug as well. "I wanted to find you guys so I could introduce you to Booker, but I guess you guys are busy gossiping," she smirked.

"We weren't gossiping," Laurie pointed out. "Just sharing facts."

"Did you know your dad has a girlfriend?" Robbie asked with a raised brow.

"It's about time he started dating," Faith remarked with a shrug of her shoulders. "Beth seems really cool. She's spunky, sweet, in your face and very smart. I don't know how serious it is," she glanced over to where Holden now had his arm around the woman as they continued to talk with Jack who was fiddling with the grill. "But if she makes him happy that's all I'm concerned about."

"I didn't realize he was seeing anyone," Robbie admitted. "When did it happen?"

"They met in April," Faith replied, "When dad went to Kentucky."

"Maybe she was charmed by Lan," Laurie laughed. 'That little boy can charm the pants off anyone."

"Hey Faith, your brother needs you to run to the store." The three friends turned at the sound of yet another voice. A tall, handsome young man with blond hair and expressive eyes came towards them and Faith went to wrap her arms around him.

"Booker, I want you to meet my nephew," she winked at Laurie, "And my little brother. Laurie, Robbie this is Booker Knight, my new guy."

"That's a really cool name," Robbie said as he shook his hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Thanks, I didn't like it much when I was a kid, but it's grown on me."

"You go to school with Faith?" Laurie wanted to know.

"We met in English class," Faith exclaimed. You said my brother needed something?" she asked looking up at her boyfriend.

"Uh, yeah he needs sour cream and a few bags of Chipin's or something like that."

"Those must be for Reid," she sighed dramatically causing Robbie and Laurie to laugh. "Okay, I'll go see if he needs anything else. Will you be okay here with the guys?"

"We'll keep an eye on him," Robbie piped up.

"Be nice," Faith warned. "I really like him," She smiled brightly before turning to kiss Booker on the cheek. The boys watched her saunter away and Robbie just shook his head. He had come to think of Faith as a sister over the past few years, and he was glad that the feeling was mutual.

"You guys up for a game of volleyball?" Parker asked as he came towards them.

Robbie looked at Laurie and Booker who both just shrugged their shoulders before heading towards the net that had been set up in the yard. He glanced around the yard one last time allowing his gaze to fall on Beth and Holden before following his boyfriend. It was shaping up to be a great afternoon.

The party was in full swing by the time Reid made it home. The sweet hickory smoke attacked his nose immediately as he stepped into the backyard. Family and friends were milling all around; some were eating while others were congregating around talking, drinking, laughing and enjoying the hot July day. Luke was standing by the grill fanning himself with a paper plate, while checking the brisket and the sausages. James stood beside him basting burgers and chicken with barbeque sauce. All the tempting smells made his stomach rumble reminding him that he hadn't eaten anything since the bagel he grabbed on his way to the hospital that morning.

"Dada!" He heard a baby squeal and immediately sought out Landon who was bouncing up and down waving a teething biscuit in his hand. Reid smiled and headed over to where the boy was squirming on his Aunt Natalie's lap.

"Hey there little man," He said lifting the baby into his embrace. "Are you having fun with your Aunt today?"

Landon smiled his toothless grin and placed a hand on Reid's face as he started babbling about his afternoon. Reid and Natalie smiled as they listened, nodding as if they understood every word Landon was saying.

"Luke had to clean him up a couple of times," Natalie explained. "He insisted on playing with the puppy in the puppy pen."

The "pen" she was referring to was the small section of the yard Luke had roped off for the puppy to run and play as he pleased. Reid had no trouble imagining Landon wanting to play in the grass and dirt with his new friend.

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me," he said blowing kisses in Landon's face. "He's good at making dirty things for Daddy to wash aren't you?" Landon looked at Reid with wide blue eyes before holding the soggy teething biscuit in his face.

"Hey there you are," An excited voice said from behind him. Reid turned to see Luke standing there with a plate in his hand and a beaming smile on his face. "I figured you would be hungry when you got here…so I snuck you a piece of sausage and some potato salad. There's some seafood salad here too, Gail made it…I figured you would like it. Anyway, this should tide you over until everything is ready."

"Thank you," Reid said accepting the plate of food Luke held out to him. "You always know just what I need."

A silent look passed between them before Luke cleared his throat and reached for his son. "Want me to take him?"

"I am a little tired," Reid admitted as he relinquished his hold on Landon. "I'm going to head inside to take a shower and freshen up a bit."

"Okay, we'll be here when you get back," Luke smiled and turned to the table where he took a seat beside his sisters. Reid allowed his eyes to roam around taking in all the people as he took a bite of the potato salad Luke had given him. He closed his eyes momentarily savoring the flavor, nodding approvingly at the taste. He took a bite of his sausage before disappearing into the house.

He resurfaced thirty minutes later clad in blue shorts, a white t-shirt and a pair of sandals. His hair was still damp from the shower and his stomach was already craving more food. The party was in full swing as he made his way back into the backyard. Music was blasting from the speakers near the door, and he spotted Luke's sister, Faith, dancing with a guy he didn't recognize. Various family members were scattered around. Some were drinking, while others ate and there were a few cheering on a game of Badminton that had been set up in the clearing.

"Hey Uncle Reid," Laurie called over from where he and Robbie were playing with their friends. "Come join the game. Unless you think you're too old," he teased a twinkle in his violet gaze.

Reid smiled and shook his head. He was tempted to play if only to make his nephew eat his words, but this stomach had other ideas. "Maybe later," he called as he pointed towards the table where Luke was sitting with Landon on his lap. Laurie looked over his shoulder in the direction his uncle pointed and just nodded a smirk on his face as he turned back to his game.

"Dada," Landon exclaimed causing Luke to look up just as Reid reached their side.

"Hey," he said smiling at the older man. "You feeling a little better?"

"Much," Reid replied taking a seat beside Luke. "Looks like everyone is having a good time here. Hey little man," he said turning his attention to Landon who had reached out to tap him on the arm.

"You hungry?" Luke asked resting his chin lightly in his son's hair. "The food is all ready now, and I've been keeping it warm for you."

"Starving," Reid replied with a smile.

"Here, take Landon while I go get our food."

"No," Reid reached out to touch Luke's arm before he could move away. "I'll get it; just tell me where to go."

"It's okay," Luke assured him. "You just relax, you've been working all day and I don't mind."

"Well, alright," he relented bouncing Landon on his Knee as he looked up at Luke. "You know what I like right?"

Luke just rolled his eyes before turning to walk away leaving Reid to settle his back against the bench as he focused on Landon. The baby wriggled in his arms, shifting until he was kneeling on Reid's lap, his hands grasping the fabric of his t-shirt as he looked around trying to take in all the sights. "Dada," he said his blue eyes focusing on Reid once more.

"You like saying that don't you kiddo?" he asked nuzzling his nose with Landon's. "Well I'll tell you a secret. I like hearing it." Landon smiled his eyes twinkling as he turned his head to the side. He reached out his free hand, pointing his fingers at Luke who was carrying two plates of food. "Yep, there comes your other daddy with food for us to share. Are you hungry too?"

"Dada." Landon replied as Luke drew closer.

"Hey munchkin," Luke greeted kissing his son on the forehead even as he placed two plates of food on the table. He took his seat beside Reid and they positioned Landon so he was seated on both their laps. Landon immediately reached for the piece of corn on the cob that sat on Luke's plate. "ah-ah-ah," Luke said moving the plate out of Landon's reach.

"I think he's hungry too," Reid observed, his mouth already full with a bite of chicken. He wiped the barbeque sauce off his mouth and gave Landon his fingers to lick.

"Reid," Luke laughed despite his attempt to be stern. "That's disgusting."

"He's always sucking on my fingers anyway, why not let him clean them." Reid shrugged his shoulders, taking his fingers back to eat some ore of his food.

"Those hands have been stuck in brain guts all day and therefore don't need to be near his mouth," Luke admonished but his smile was proof of his amusement. He smashed a piece of potato between his fingers before feeding it to Landon while they watched the volleyball game that had just started in the field.

Aaron, Eric and Booker had joined Robbie and Laurie and their friends in a game, and while the teams looked a little uneven it was clear the group was having a good time. Beth's clear laughter was just loud enough to be heard over the music that Gail and Faith were dancing to. Lucas, along with Aaron's kids was watching the puppy, while James dog, Dart, ran alongside Robbie as he played volleyball. Georgie sat with his Uncle Henry and his Aunt Katie, and James was sitting on the picnic table watching the last of the meat on the grill. Krystl sat beside him eating as they talked. Everyone was having a good time

After dinner Lucinda kidnapped her great grandson and insisted that Luke and Reid go have some fun. Luke pulled a reluctant Reid to his feet and pulled him over to the volleyball court where he decided it was time to teach those "kids" a lesson.

"What were you a nerdy jock?" Luke asked when Reid had once again successfully served the ball for a point.

"No more than you were I'm sure," Reid smirked. "Don't think I haven't seen the basketball trophies mixed in with the academic awards.

Luke stepped forward to hit the ball over the net scoring them another point before his attention was back on Reid. "Touché."

Reid smiled and they returned their attention to the game. Luke wiped his brow and tugged on his t-shirt to circulate air. The evening was slowly wearing down, but the heat didn't seem ready to let up. Despite the humidity people still milled around, talking, drinking and even dancing to the music, which had gradually softened. Luke, Reid, Laurie and Robbie kept the volleyball game alive, while the kids, Natalie and Ethan included, ran around with Dart, enjoying the fact that for at least one night they could stay up as late as they wanted.

The games came to an end when Holden gathered everyone together and started passing out sparklers in preparation for the big fireworks display. The kids clapped their hands together excitedly as he passed them out in a variety of colors. Natalie made sure all the kids had one, including her nephew who was fascinated by the lights as his daddy waved the sparkler in front of him.

Reid stood beside Luke, leaning against the picnic table watching the kids run around with the sparklers, screaming with delight. To him it seemed like the perfect ending to the night. He couldn't remember ever having this much fun, and he was certain he had never enjoyed the Fourth of July as much as he did today. He smiled as he thought back to when his nephew was Landon's age. He could recall Laurie being just as enchanted by the colors and the lights as his little brother was now. It warmed Reid's heart to see his nephew all grown up surrounded by so many people who loved and cared for him. It was evident that when Luke took him into his home he gained more than just a place to stay…he came into a large extended family; Reid couldn't have hoped for better for him.

"Hey Uncle Reid Look over here," Laurie's voice cut into his thoughts. He turned just in time to see his nephew launch a rocket into the air. The missile turned into an explosion of color as the fireworks officially began. He turned his head to the side as Landon laughed, only to find that Luke was looking at him. Their gazes' locked, blue on brown for a lingering moment before both men smiled and turned their attention back to the sky.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

_July 31, 2014_

_Dear Noah_

_Another month has come to an end, and I feel like I am growing a lot stronger with every passing day. I now know that there is a part of me that will always miss you, you hold a very important spot in my heart and you always will. I have learned though that missing you does not mean I have to stop living. Every time Independence Day comes around I think about how lucky I am to be free. IT's been just over five years since I escaped and when you were taken from me so abruptly it brought back a lot of things I never allowed myself to face. So I guess in a way losing you has really forced me to put things into perspective._

_I have a very good life, and I was fortunate enough to spend six years of it with you. It wasn't always perfect, and we weren't always at peace…but it was good and it was ours. I won't trade any of that in for anything, and I know now that I don't have to. I guess what I'm trying to say is that it's time for me to stop looking backwards and face forward. Even though you aren't here the future is still bright. I am surrounded by people who love me, and those who need me. I feel like I belong somewhere and believe me when I say that has been a long time coming. If this past month has taught me anything it's that it's okay to feel okay. Moving forward is probably the best thing I could do and I think, in the long run, Landon and Laurie will benefit from my decision as will I._

_This next month will be the real test I think. I'm going to be alone in the house again…not completely, Landon will be here but for the most part it will just be the two of us. Laurie is going to Africa with his uncle and everyone is going to be busy with their lives, and that's okay too. I'm going to take this time to get busy as well. I'm going to work on my novel, and figure out what to do with the production company. I've already started going through your things, and I gave Robbie the video camera that was your pride and joy. I know he will take good care of it. I've been thinking a lot over this past month and I think it's time…it's definitely time._

Landon's distinct cry interrupted Luke's thoughts and he immediately stood, heading into the other room. Landon was sitting up in his crib, tears streaming down his cheeks as he looked around the darkened room. "It's okay, Lan, I'm here," Luke said moving further into the room. Landon's cries stopped the moment he laid eyes on his daddy. He rolled over on his hands and knees crawling over to the side of the crib, grabbing the bars as Luke watched, a smile playing on his lips. Landon pulled himself up, letting go of the bars in an attempt to get Luke to pick him up. No sooner had he lifted his little hands then he fell down on his bottom looking up at his father with wide blue eyes as if to ask what happened.

"Come here champ," Luke chuckled, holding out his arms for his son. Landon pulled himself up again and this time grabbed a hold of his father's outstretched hand, grinning up at him proudly. Luke lifted his son into his arms and kissed him before hugging him closed, his chin resting in his soft hair.

_August 1, 2014_

_It was the best of times…it was the worst of times… Okay so as much as I love A Tale of Two Cities I will not sit here and quote Dickens…that could get boring. Unfortunately that sentence is exactly how I feel today. It's the best day because Laurie is going to Africa with Reid, and I know he's going to have an amazing time. He's a little frightened about going on the airplane, but he's excited too and truthfully I am excited for him. _

_On the other hand it's the worst day because Laurie's leaving for a month and I'm going to miss him. It's not like we haven't been separated before…but it's different this time for several reasons. For one, it's never been for this long before. The most we have been apart is maybe a week when he and his parents went on trips or I went somewhere with Jimmy and the rest of our family. Reid wasn't wrong when he said we were pretty much joined at the hip. I think Jimmy and Luke have been known to say it as well. The thing is with all the other separations we weren't a couple. I know what missing my best friend is like, but somehow I think this is going to hurt even more. _

_We've promised to keep in contact, though I don't expect to hear from him every day. This trip is a once in a lifetime experience and it will give him some time alone with his uncle. They say absence makes the heart grow fonder…I think this month Laurie and I will find that out first hand._

_Luke and I are taking Reid and Laurie to the airport in a couple of hours. Their plane leaves at noon, so we want to get them to the airport by ten. I have just enough time to fill in the blanks about the past month. I feel like I haven't written in this thing since Independence day because I was spending so much time with the family…which translates to I have a lot to talk about today._

_Laurie and I spent a lot of time together after the Fourth, and in fact the whole family got together more often. It was as if we wanted to make up for the fact that two of us were going to be missing soon. During the day I would take Georgie and Lucas over to Luke's house, so we could hang out with Luke, Laurie, Landon and Lucky. Landon and the puppy were becoming fast friends and Luke took plenty of pictures of the two of them, and some pictures of Landon and Georgie as well. My youngest nephew is very protective of Landon…I think they are going to be great friends when they grow up._

_Laurie and I took walks around the pond at night. It was a great time to be alone, and also take care of the dogs too. Lucky and Dart enjoyed getting out of the house, and Laurie and I just enjoyed spending quiet time together. There were a lot of family dinners, and just last weekend all of us adults went to Chicago for the weekend. It was exciting because up until this point Reid and Jimmy were working nonstop and Luke was concerned about being away from Landon(being away from him while we are in the same city was one thing…but this would be the first time Luke wasn't just blocks away). _

_Anyway, Laurie and I, along with Luke, Reid, Jimmy, and Krystl headed to Chicago's Westside and on Saturday Night we convinced Reid and Luke to go karaoke with us. It was a lot of fun; Jimmy sung "Just The Way You Are" by Billy Joel and then dragged Luke up on stage to sing "Lean On Me". Laurie and I sung "Everybody Wants To Rule the World" and then Laurie belted out "Alone." Krystl, we found out, actually has an amazing singing voice. She blew us away with her rendition of "The Rose," and she followed it up with "Because You Loved Me." I think Jimmy was really impressed…I know I was. There was a lot of singing that night, and Luke and even Reid really got into it. Reid sang John Mellencamp! "Jack and Diane" is such an awesome song; and Reid actually did it justice. The highlight of the night was the six of us singing "We Are Family" at the end of the evening. Have I mentioned lately how much I love these guys? I think Krystl fits right in with us…so much so that I am going to go out on a limb and say that she will be my sister-in-law at some point. Not soon…but at some point in the future, I just know it._

_Ethan's birthday was last Saturday and just yesterday we threw a going away party for Laurie and Reid. Luke said it's going to be weird not having them at home. The house is going to feel so empty but he is going to make the most of it. I've already offered to babysit Landon when he needed some alone time. One thing is for sure…it's going to be a long month._

Robbie closed his notebook and looked at his watch, a frown crossing his lips as he realized what time it was. He needed to get over to Luke's…they would be heading out to the airport shortly. Luke and Reid were just loading things into the car when he arrived at the house. Laurie was looking over a checklist making sure he had everything he would need, while Landon was flailing his arms around in his car seat. Robbie smiled as he watched Luke lean in to kiss the baby on the forehead, smoothing down his soft blond hair. Landon seemed happy and excited to be out and about with his family, completely unaware of the fact that his big brother and Reid were about to leave."

"Hey," Laurie said coming towards him.

"Hi," Robbie replied, moving in to give Laurie a hug. He held on tightly, resting his chin on Laurie's shoulder as he felt the other man's arms encircle his waist.

"I'm going to miss you too, RJ," Laurie chuckled lightly. "He pulled back to look at him, his smile evident in his violet gaze."We're going to write every day though, remember?"

"I know…and I know I'm being silly too." He stepped back and ran a hand through his hair which had turned almost blond in the sun.

"You aren't being silly," Laurie said tucking his pad of paper under his arm even as he pulled Robbie towards him. "I happen to think you're quite adorable." He was just about to lean in for a kiss when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see his uncle grinning at him mischievously.

"Save it for the airport, lovebirds. It's time to get going."

Robbie laughed as Reid tousled his nephew's hair before heading off towards the car. Laurie looked back at his boyfriend smiling as he reached for his hand which Robbie gladly accepted.

"Well this is as far as we can go," Luke announced shifting the baby in his arms as they stood outside the security checkpoint. "You have a good time okay?" he said giving his foster son a one arm Hug.

"I will," Laurie said holding on to Luke for a long moment before pulling away. "You be good for daddy okay?" he said focusing his attention on Landon who was looking up at him while his hands rested on Luke's shoulder.

"You guys better take a lot of pictures," Robbie piped up smiling as he too went forth to hug Laurie. "And I want to hear from you as often as possible, within reason of course.

"Okay," Laurie laughed as he pulled Robbie flush against him, their lips meeting in a sweet kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too," Robbie sighed happily. "You take care of yourself.

"It's going to be weird not having you around the house," Luke said smiling at Reid.

"I'm sure you won't miss the wet towels." Reid smirked. "And the refrigerator will be considerably fuller."

"Yeah there is that," Luke laughed. "I know you've done this before, but I just want you to be safe over there okay? You and Laurie both come home in one piece please?"

"Tell your daddy to stop worrying," Reid said addressing Landon who was watching him.

"I'm serious."

"I know you are," Reid said his tone serious as he pulled Luke into a hug. They held on for a long moment while Landon wondered what was going on. Ever so slowly Luke pulled back from the embrace until their faces were mere inches apart and instinctively their lips touched briefly as they shared their first kiss.

To say that Robbie and Laurie were shocked would have been an understatement, though no one was more surprised than Luke and Reid who pulled apart as if startled by Landon's incessant laughter. The baby was clapping his hands excitedly though Luke was certain he had no idea about what had just transpired.

"I'll see you in a month," Reid said giving Luke's shoulder a squeeze before gesturing for Laurie to follow him.

"Oh…O…okay," Luke said as he stepped to the side with Robbie. Together they watched Reid and Laurie make their way to the front of the security line. Luke wrapped his free arm around Robbie's shoulders and they rested their wary heads together, all the while looking on as Laurie and Reid loaded their belongings onto the conveyor belt to be scanned. Reid was the first through the metal detector followed closely by Laurie. After gathering their things they waved one last time before getting lost in the crowd of people.


	30. Chapter 30

_Chapter 30_

_From: VioletMischief _

_To: __RJWriter_

_Date: August 1, 2014 at 11:55am_

_Subject: And So we began_

_RJ._

_We just boarded the plane that will take us to Detroit, and I'm really starting to get excited. Just so you know, I miss you already, and I hope you aren't sulking as you, Luke and Landon are heading home. You have to look out for them for me, RJ. You promised. _

_After we left you guys we had to go through customs since we're effectively leaving the country. I didn't realize there was so much involved with flying when you went commercial. Uncle Reid took it in stride of course, he doesn't let anything bother him. He let me sit by the window, and he's beside me fiddling with his phone while his hand taps incessantly on his knee. I don't think he likes planes very much, which is fine since neither do I._

_So we're headed to Detroit where we will stay for an hour and 35 minutes. Then it's off to Amsterdam for an even longer Layover. I'll try to email you from there…but for now I gotta sign off. It's time to turn off all phones and electronic devices. _

_Love you much _

_Laurie_

_p.s. We were so right about those two. _

_From: __RJWriter_

_To: __VioletMischief_

_Date: August 1, 2014 at 3:30pm_

_Subject: Re And So we began_

_Laurie,_

_I will have you know that I did not sulk on the way home…not a lot anyway. I will keep my promise to take care of Landon and Luke while you are away. I don't think Jimmy will let anything happen to Luke on his watch either. Don't worry they will be fine, and so will I._

_I miss you even though I know we just left you at the airport a few hours ago. You and Reid better take good care of yourselves. The drive home took longer than anticipated. We got caught in a massive pile up of traffic. Let me tell you it was not fun in the least. Email me when you get to Detroit, even if it's just to say hi. Oh and by the way, I've been informed that what happened at the airport stays between the five of us and the other scattered people at the airport. Luke and Landon are having dinner at our house tonight. Talk to you soon._

_Love Robbie_

_From: __GhostWriter_

_To: ROliver_

_Date: August 1, 2014 at 05:30pm_

_Subject: I'm Thinking…_

_Dear Reid, _

_If you can believe it I have tried to start this letter fifteen times already, yet nothing I say seems to be right. It's pretty hilarious considering I'm known for having this way with words. The thing is you, my friend have managed to render me speechless. Believe me, that is quite the feat. As I write this, you and Laurie are probably flying over the Atlantic on your way to Amsterdam. Yes I did memorize the itinerary and I am very anxious about the plane, but my gut tells me that you guys will be fine._

_Anyway I have to ask…you do realize that you kissed me right? I mean, I kissed you, and I know that…but…bear with me, for I refuse to restart this letter again. _

_Let me say first of all that I'm not offended in the least. You didn't upset me, and a part of me may have even enjoyed it. It's just very confusing since I haven't kissed anyone since…. And the thing is I don't know what that means. I don't know what this means. And I don't mean to clog our correspondence with this, but I wanted to throw it out there and let the dust settle where it may. I guess all I want at the moment is an acknowledgement that you realize that you…that we did that. _

_I'd say more, but I think I need to send this before I lose my nerve. Have a safe flight and I'll talk to you soon. _

_Luke_

It was just after eleven when Luke placed a restless Landon in bed beside him. Though he had been put to bed hours ago, Landon refused to give in to sleep. Lucky was fast asleep at the foot of Luke's bed, which had become his favorite spot, and Luke was propped up on his elbow, while his hand ran soothing circles on his son's stomach. Within moments the little tyke started to settle down, as if all he wanted was to be close to his daddy.

"That's it, little one," Luke whispered softly, "Daddy's here. It's safe to sleep." As his hand continued to move in a circular motion he started to hum a lullaby that he used to help Ethan and later Lucas and Georgie to sleep. He hoped it would have the same effect on his son.

His ringtone sounded loud in the quiet room, and he turned quickly, disturbing the puppy in his rush to catch the phone before it woke the baby who was almost asleep. He felt a mixture of apprehension and excitement when he saw that it was Reid calling. He was even more determined to answer the call, and almost dropped the phone in his attempt to answer it quickly. He tried to tell himself that his actions were due to the fact that he didn't want to miss the call, but deep down he knew there was another reason.

"Hello," He said his voice soft as he glanced over at his now sleeping son.

"I didn't wake you did I?"

"No," Luke assured him quickly. "The baby's sleeping so I am trying to be quiet. How are you? I know it has to be late where you are right?"

"Just after six…but we're here until 9 so I figured I would give you a call."

"Oh…well that was nice of you. I'm glad you and Laurie made it to Amsterdam safely."

"Are you nervous?"

"What? Me no. Why would you ask that?"

"You sound…distracted," Reid replied as he glanced at Laurie who yawned before turning the page of his sketchpad.

"Just tired," Luke replied easily. "It's been a long day. We got stuck in traffic on the way home from the airport."

"That had to be rough."

"It was," Luke commented after a moment of silence. "Landon was not pleased. He went down for his nap late…which probably explains why it was so hard to get him to sleep tonight."

"Hum to him."

"I did actually. That seemed to do the trick until you called."

"I got your email," Reid explained. "I could have replied to it…but if I'm honest I wanted to talk to you instead."

"Oh."

"Is that all you can say."

There was a smile in Reid's voice that put Luke at ease. "Well, I don't know what to say really. What…did you think of the email? I mean…should we talk about it."

"I've wanted to kiss you for a long time, Luke. It's as simple as that…no pressure, no expectations just simple truth. We kissed each other today and when you're ready we can figure out what that means."

"Simple translation," Luke replied thoughtfully, "I'm putting myself out there and I really want you to say yes. Right?"

The silence that followed his question was all the answer he needed. It amazed him just how well he knew this man after such a short amount of time. Even more shocking was the fact that he was sure that Reid understood him.

"I don't want the answer you think I want to hear, Luke."

"I know."

It's just complicated, and I wasn't going to say anything that would mess this up."

"I like you honest, remember?"

"Even when it comes to matters of the heart?"

"Especially then," Luke's tone was soft as he settled down on the bed, his hand resting close to Landon just in case the baby stirred. "What do you want from me, Reid?"

"I could answer that question, but somehow I think you know."

And he did, as sure as he knew his own name, Luke knew the answers Reid was afraid to speak…he understood.

"I'm not quite sure if I'm ready to give my heart away. And I have the distinct feeling that you feel the same."

"It's not an easy thing to give when you've lost so much," Reid remarked quietly. He had moved away from where his nephew sat with his ear buds in his ears, his head still bent over his sketch. "I know it's late, Luke…and you can nip this conversation in the bud whenever you want, but I have a few hours left before we're on the plane to Johannesburg…so unless you have somewhere to be tomorrow…"

Luke smiled and lifted himself up out of bed. He made sure Landon was safe on the bed before heading out of his bedroom. "Let me say hi to Laurie while I make coffee, and then you and I can talk."

Luke listened to his son's incessant chatter as he brewed a pot of coffee in the kitchen. It was evident that he was excited about this adventure and Luke couldn't be happier for him. With each passing day he realized that he had made the right choice in finding Reid for Laurie. They needed each other, and while he knew that on some level both men relied on him, it was becoming apparent with each passing moment that he needed them too.

"Is Landon okay sleeping in your bed tonight?" Reid asked once his nephew relinquished the phone to him.

"All barriers are up," Luke smiled as he settled down at the table with his coffee mug. "Lucky is there too, sleeping at the foot of the bed. He won't let anything happen to Landon."

"I'm glad he's there with you…makes me feel better."

"Are you talking about Landon or the dog?"

"Both," Reid smiled as he took a sip from a Styrofoam cup Laurie had handed him earlier.

"When?" Luke asked suddenly, his fingers tracing the rim of his mug before he took a sip.

"After Laurence's birthday…before yours."

"So by the time we went to Chicago…"

"I didn't want to scare you with what I'm feeling. Honestly I think it scares me."

"I love that we're friends," Luke admitted. "I love that I can talk to you about anything and everything. And yet I can see that it's different. It's not like my friendship with James or Eric. It's deeper, and I'd like to explore it some more."

"But you aren't sure what that means."

"Is that okay?" Luke frowned as he took another sip of his coffee. "I honestly don't know what it's like to build a relationship like this. I mean as good as my marriage was, we were young and impulsive. Things moved so quickly, and I don't think I want that again."

"I can respect that. I'm not necessarily an expert on relationships either, Luke. I feel that you and I have a connection born of many things; one of which is understanding love and loss."

"You have a whole month to change your mind," Luke reminded him.

"My decisions are always final, Luke."

"Okay," Luke said after a lengthy pause. "I'm not sure where this will go, or when I'll be ready to be more than just us. It could be next week. Or next year or even tomorrow…I just need you to be patient with me."

"Tell me what you're feeling at this very second. Don't think about it, just say it."

"I like how it feels when we're together," Luke stated matter-of-factly. "I enjoy your company, and you make me feel safe. I want that, Reid."

"Patience isn't necessarily one of my best events," Reid admitted softly, "but for you I'd make an exception…because I think you're worth that, and so much more."

"I don't know what to say to that," Luke said trying to clear the knot that had formed in his throat.

"I don't want you to say anything…I think you've said enough, and we've got a whole month to figure things out."

"Don't think just because you called you're getting out of emailing me," Luke laughed lightening the mood ever so slightly.

"Would you like me to tell Laurence he has to email you too?"

"Yes, I expect to hear from both of you…on a semi-regular basis."

"I'll make sure to impart that knowledge to him. Now is that all?"

"Just stay safe…I want you to come back home to me."

Reid was silent as he allowed the weight of Luke's last statement to settle in on him. He didn't have to think twice about the implication there. "We'll be back…and Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"I like how it feels when we're together too."

They ended their conversation several minutes later when Luke yawned despite his best efforts to stay awake. Reid urged him to get some sleep, and promised to email him as soon as they landed in South Africa. Luke smiled as he hung up the phone and placed his empty coffee mug in the sink. He felt good about the conversation he had with Reid. Despite the coffee he'd just consumed he felt relaxed and sleepy. He climbed into bed beside his son, kissing his soft cheek before resting his head on the pillow. Lucky repositioned himself, his small paws making contact with Luke's feet, and Luke allowed his baby's gentle breathing to lull him to sleep.

__

_From: ROliver_

_To: __GhostWriter_

_Date: August 2, 2014 at 09:40pm_

_Subject: As Promised_

_Luke, _

_Just a quick note to let you know we landed safely in Johannesburg. Talk to you soon._

_Reid._

__

A cacophony of sound woke Luke out of his slumber. Landon was screaming beside him, and he reached for him even as his other hand reached for the ringing phone. On top of that there was a knock on the door and Luke sighed when he realized he had apparently slept away the morning.

"Hello?" he said groggily, balancing the phone on his shoulder as he comforted a fussy Landon.

"Hey man, what's up," Eric's voice filled his ears. "Is everything alright? You were supposed to call me this morning remember?"

"Oh yeah…I'm sorry man," Luke said as he climbed out of bed, reaching for a robe to wrap around himself before going to answer the door. "I was up late writing and laid down for a few minutes," he explained. "What time is it?"

"It's just after two I think."

"Hold on okay?" Luke said placing the baby and the phone on the chair while he went to get the door. "May I help you?" he asked the delivery man who stood with a clipboard in his hand.

"Luke Snyder?" the man asked glancing at the clipboard as he chewed surreptitiously on a piece of gum.

"That's me."

"Sign here please," the man thrust the clipboard into his hands and stepped away. Luke watched him walk over to the delivery truck, placing several boxes on freight cart before rolling it back towards the house. He stood aside to allow the man entrance into his home, and helped unload the boxes before handing over the clipboard and thanking him for his time.

"Oh my god," He exclaimed when he turned around to find his son holding his phone, sounding like he was really holding a conversation. Luke covered his mouth to hide his laughter, moving further into the room to grab a camera. He snapped a few pictures, determined to share them with Reid later. It was the cutest thing he had ever seen. "Can I have that back now?" he asked lifting Landon into his arms. He extracted the phone from his son's grasp and once again balanced it on his ear. "Sorry about that," He apologized to his friend who was thankfully still on the line.

"NO problem," Eric assured him. "Landon and I were bonding."

"Really?" Luke laughed.

"Yeah," Eric chuckled as he leaned against the car he had been working on. "The little tyke is hungry."

"You gathered that from his baby gibberish?"

"Yep, I've learned a lot from hanging around you," Eric insisted. "So what was that all about?"

"You mean at the door?" Luke made his way into the kitchen, settling Landon in his high chair before moving around to prepare food.

"Yeah. Did you get a package or something?"

"Three actually…but I don't know what they are yet."

"Did you order anything?"

"No, but I think I know who they are from."

"Dada," Landon called getting Luke's attention. Luke reached into the refrigerator and pulled out one of Landon's bottles and handed it to him. Landon started sucking on the nipple immediately, his hands holding tight to the bottle as his dad turned his attention back to the coffee maker.

"Well don't keep a guy in suspense," Eric insisted," a smile in his voice.

"Remember the book I told you about?" Luke asked, balancing the phone on his shoulder as he started cutting potatoes.

"The one you wrote with your roommate?"

Luke smiled at the mention of Reid and stifled the contended sigh that threatened to escape. "Yeah, that one," he replied to Eric's inquiry. "I think the proofs are here, but I don't know for sure. I will let you know though"

"Sounds good to me, man. Have you heard from him today yet?"

It had been a week since Reid and Laurie's African adventure had begun, and truthfully Luke had heard from Reid just about every day. Surprisingly he was getting very good at keeping his promise.

"I just woke up remember?" Luke reminded him. "I don't expect to hear from him every day, but I did hear from Laurie yesterday. He said something about them going on a Safari."

"That's cool. I'm glad they're enjoying themselves. Did you still want me to come over for our book reading today?"

"Oh that's right," Luke switched the phone to his other ear and continued making food. "I don't know if today is a good day, Eric. I'm starting out late, and I have a lot I need to accomplish before having dinner with James tonight. Do you think we can just do it over the phone?"

"Sure, whatever you need, Luke. I'm glad you're getting a lot done. I told Gail the other day that we'd be reading one of your books fairly soon."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, and thanks for getting me up. I have to try to go to bed at a decent hour tonight. Sleep has just eluded me all week, and I can't even blame it on Landon."

It was true that he had gotten very little sleep since Reid and Laurie left, but it was completely his fault. Part of it was the schedule he kept when he focused completely on his writing. And if he were honest, he knew that a part of him waited up to receive emails from Reid, so they could talk back and forth for a few minutes. He wasn't ready to admit to the man that he missed him, but he could at least admit it to himself.

"Well I better get back to work before the boss starts breathing down my neck. Catch you later man."

"Okay," Luke laughed. "We'll catch up soon." He ended the call and turned to place the phone on the counter only to find his baby staring up at him with a smile on his face, his bottle hugged against him protectively. "What are you looking at," Luke asked tickling him even as he kisses his forehead. Landon giggled and squealed, lifting his little hand to point towards the stove where food was cooking.

Luke laughed at his son and returned to his task. It wasn't long before he served up a plate of potatoes and eggs for him and Landon. He fed Lucky, making sure the puppy had a full water bowl and then transferred Landon to his high chair.

After Lunch, which consisted of Landon trying to throw his potatoes and feeding the eggs to his daddy, Luke put Landon in his walker and let the puppy out in the backyard. He set up his laptop on the dining room table and was about to key up his word document when he remembered the boxes in the living room.

He brought the boxes into the dining room and set them on the table, Using the edge of his door key he cut into one of the boxes, a smile crossing his lips as he opened the flaps. With so much going on he had completely forgotten that the book he and Reid had worked on was due for publication. He lifted one of the books out of the box and ran his fingers over the cover. Behind him he could hear Landon enter the room, his hands hitting the table of the walker, as he tried maneuvering it where he wanted it to go.

"See this, Lan?" Luke asked turning to face his son. "Daddy got published, isn't that great?" Landon bounced up and down in his seat, clapping his hands which only made Luke laughed. He was of the opinion that his son knew exactly what he was saying; Landon was a very smart kid.

He placed the book back in the box and set it aside to deal with later. At the moment he really needed to focus on what he was writing. He had been on a roll before finally giving in to exhaustion and he was hoping that he could capitalize on that momentum this afternoon.

It was just after five when he stopped and saved his work. He submitted the new chapters to his publisher and checked on Landon who he had put down for a nap an hour before. Landon was laying on his side with his fingers in his mouth as he slept comfortably in his crib. Luke smiled, allowing his fingers to run through the silken strands of blond resting on top his son's head. While the baby slept Luke took a shower and dressed knowing that James would be expecting him around 6:30.

For the past week he had relaxed and enjoyed the peace and quiet. He had time to write, to read and just spent it with his son. He promised himself that he would do more starting the next day. For now though it was time for movie night with his family

__

_From: __VioletMischief_

_To: __RJWriter_

_Date: August 9,, 2014 at 12 am_

_Subject Cape Town_

_Hey RJ, _

_IF you get this before dinner tell everyone I said hello. Uncle Reid and I just arrived at the place we're staying at in Cape Town. Did you know it's the southernmost point of Africa? I think that's pretty cool. We're going to explore around here for a few days before heading back to Johannesburg. Everywhere we go from here on out is going to take us back there eventually. Uncle Reid said I am going to be taking a lot of flights, which is actually turning out pretty well. I'm not so afraid of planes now._

_The area is beautiful RJ, I can't wait for you to see the pictures. I just saw white tiger cubs with the bluest eyes. They reminded me of Landon. I didn't think anyone had eyes quite as blue as my little brother's but these tigers are simply breathtaking. Oh and it's cold here! I remember learning that the climate was definitely different from where we live in Illinois but I tell you it's still a shock when you first get into it. I understand now why Uncle Reid made sure we wore long pants and such and packed our coats._

_Anyway after the Cape we are heading to Durban and then Kimberley, which is the diamond capital of the world. I'm going to get some sleep but I wanted to let you know I miss you. _

_Love always _

_Laurie._

Robbie smiled as he reread the email before resting his phone on the table. He was sitting around the table with Luke and Lucas, while Georgie and Landon "spoke" to each other from their high chairs. Robbie smiled, thinking it must be nice to have someone to talk with who was close to your own age. At this point it didn't even matter what they were saying to each other, it was clear they liked being in each other's company.

"Dessert is served," James said returning to the table with what looked like a chocolate sponge cake.

"Crazy cake I presume?" Luke asked rubbing his hands together as James reclaimed his seat and started cutting into the treat.

"Yep fresh out of the oven," James replied. Lucas has been begging me to make it for a while, so today I decided quick and easy was best, and voila."

"I want cake daddy," Lucas said bouncing up and down in his chair.

"What do you say, munchkin? Robbie asked ruffling the tot's hair.

"Can I have a slice of cake Uncle Luke?"

"Here you go buddy?" Luke smiled as he placed a piece of cake in front of Lucas. "Be careful baby, it's still a little warm."

"Laurie wanted me to tell everyone hi," Robbie announced as he took a bite of his cake. "They are going to stay in Cape town for a few days and then head out to Durban I think."

"Reid said he wants to look for diamonds," Luke laughed. "So they'll be going to Kimberley too."

"Yeah Laurie mentioned that. It feels like they've been gone much longer than a week doesn't it?"

"Sometimes," Luke agreed.

"I bet it is weird not having those two in the house," James remarked.

"I slept until 2pm today. That never happens…even when I'm sick it never happens."

"Okay I have to ask," Robbie started waving his fork in the air before taking another bite of cake. "Why were you up so late?"

"Working on my novel," Luke replied. He swiped a bit of frosting with his finger and brought it to Landon's lips. The baby eagerly stuck out his tongue to eat the sweet treat.

"So you being up had nothing to do with emails," Robbie teased.

"You're one to talk," Luke smirked at his little brother. James just shook his head at the two of them while they finished up their cake. Lucas wanted a second piece, but Luke managed to talk him out of it telling him he could have more tomorrow with a huge glass of milk. The added incentive was being able to share it with Georgie. Robbie thought it was cool that Lucas took his role as big brother so seriously; and what was even better was the fact that as far as Lucas was concerned Landon was his brother too.

"Okay, munchkin it's bedtime," Robbie announced as Luke and James headed into the living room, each carrying a sleepy child in their arms.

"But what about the movie?" Lucas asked sadly.

"I'll watch the movie with you tomorrow okay? You can barely keep your eyes open."

"Promise?" Lucas asked pouting out his lip.

"Pinky swear," Robbie told him holding up his pinky for Lucas to grab. Lucas held on to his uncle for a long moment before pulling away with a goofy grin on his face. "Now go," Robbie said gently pushing him forward, his hand resting in shaggy auburn hair. "Get cleaned up and me or Daddy will be in to read you a story."

Lucas scurried off and Robbie heard him say good night to Luke and James before rushing off into his room. Luke was standing at the door holding Landon who was resting his head against Luke's shoulder, his fingers in his mouth.

"I guess despite the time Landon's still on his schedule," he remarked, moving forward to give Luke a hug. "No movie tonight I guess then?"

"Despite sleeping so late and the coffee I consumed today I am exhausted," Luke sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "And Lan here can barely keep his eyes open. He knows when it's bedtime."

"Georgie's the same way," James smiled fondly. "It's like clockwork no matter what may be happening he's out like a light by eight."

"I fear it won't always be that simple," Luke said wistfully as he rubbed his son's back. "I'll see you guys tomorrow. Sorry for ruining movie night."

"Parenthood can do that to you buddy. Get some sleep." James stepped forward to give Luke a hug. "Maybe we can hang out tomorrow if you're up to it."

"I'd like that," Luke yawned. "Remind me I have to show you the profs of the book too. They came today."

"Good night, Landon," James said kissing the infant on his forehead. "Take good care of daddy tonight."

Robbie patted Landon on the back, and stood back with his brother as Luke headed home. They stood in the doorway watching and waiting until Luke was safely inside before locking up their home.

"Do you still want to watch a movie?" James asked wrapping an arm around his brother.

"Let's read Lucas a bedtime story and then we'll see," Robbie replied.

"After you," James said gesturing for his brother to go forward. Robbie laughed and headed into Little Luke's room. He was already in bed with a light blanket draped over him waiting patiently for his uncle and his dad to come to him. James stood in the doorway for a moment and watched Robbie settle down on the bed talking to Lucas as he opened up The Cat And The Hat, which at the moment was Lucas' favorite book.

_From: __GhostWriter_

_To: __ROliver_

_Date: August 8, 2014 at 9:00pm_

_Subject: Just a quick hello_

_Reid, _

_I just wanted to talk to you briefly before I turn in. It's been a long day…even if it really was short. I can hardly believe I have only been awake for seven hours. But then it stands to reason I was up late…early…writing my book. Speaking of which, the proofs for our book came today. It's finished, and it looks good. I can't wait until you get back here so you can see it._

_We had dinner with James tonight and we would have watched a movie but I knew I wouldn't have stayed awake for it. Landon's already sleeping soundly in his crib tonight, and I'm going to say good night. You are going to be waking up in a couple of hours I guess. Have fun in the Cape. I'll talk to you again soon. _

_Luke._

He read over the letter before pushing send, and placed his laptop on the table beside him. He didn't like the way the letter sounded, almost generic and not personal at all. Not that he necessarily knew what he wanted to say. He really did feel tired for some reason, though he was certain a good night's rest would make him feel better. He checked on Landon one last time before slipping into bed with the puppy at his feet. He was asleep before his head even hit the pillow.

__

_From: __RJWriter_

_To: __VioletMischief_

_Date: August 9,2014 at 12:00am_

_Subject; Re Cape Town_

_Laurie, _

_I told everyone you said hi. I bet as I write this you are waking up or will be soon. Luke and Landon were over for dinner, but they went home early. Luke was up late…he says he was working on his book, which I am sure is true. But I also think he was talking to Reid. What are your thoughts on this? _

_I think it's cool, and I couldn't help but tease him about it a little tonight. Dinner was a lot of fun, and then Jimmy and I watched a movie. Now it's time for bed, and I wanted you to know I'm thinking about you and all the fun you're having. I miss you, and I honestly can't wait for you to come home. I know it's only been a week but if seems like so much longer. _

_In any case, I love you, Laurie. Take care of yourself over there and I can't wait to hear more about your adventures._

_Always _

_Robbie_

_From: ROliver_

_To: __GhostWriter_

_Date: August 10, 2014 at 12:00pm_

_Subject: Are you okay?_

_I don't know what you have done to me, Mr. Snyder…but you somehow have managed to get me to think about something other than food and medicine for a lengthy period of time. Okay so that has been the case for a while now, but that at the moment is beside the point. I have been thinking about you specifically ever since I got your email yesterday. Unfortunately I didn't have time to respond until now. Laurence and I are in our cabin resting up for this afternoon's activities. Which as I am sure you know means we are consuming something edible._

_I hope that will at least get you to crack a smile. I was concerned about the tone of your letter, it seemed a little off. I don't like the idea of you not sleeping. I know I don't need to tell you about the importance of getting a good night's sleep. I know you can manage…you and I had plenty a restless night when we were working on the book as I recall. Still I want you to be okay…and I could tell that you weren't. If I get a chance I will call you…I don't really care about the cost, I want to hear for myself that you are taking care of yourself. Laurence is having a lot of fun here…and soon we will be heading to one of the towns I was stationed in when I was with Doctors without Borders. _

_I will have you know that I have already said more in this email to you than I do to my colleagues at any given time. I think the only time I write this much is for medical journals, but you, Luke are definitely an exception. Take care of yourself okay? I don't want to come home to you being sick…though if you were I'd take care of you and Landon. Give the baby a kiss from me, and pet Lucky for me too. I trust he is doing an efficient job protecting you. In any case I'm going to go eat. I look forward to hearing from you._

_Reid.  
_

_From: __VioletMischief_

_To: __RJWriter_

_Date: August 10, 7:00pm_

_Subject: re; re: Cape Town_

_Dear RJ_

_I think now it is safe to say that I have known that my uncle had feelings for Luke since his birthday in May. He told me in confidence, and I promised I wouldn't say anything, especially since Luke definitely wasn't ready to hear it yet. I suppose that cat is out of the bag now, and it will be interesting to see where it goes from here. I think you're right about uncle Reid talking to Luke late until the night. I don't think it was planned though. Luke just happened to still be awake. He said something about calling Luke later tonight. _

_Right now we are going to see what the nightlife is like here in The Cape. We have a list of different shows and things we can check out, so I better go. Just wanted to answer your question and let you know I love you. Watch over the family for me. And take care of yourself_

_Always_

_Laurie._

_From: __GhostWriter_

_To: __ROliver_

_Date: August 10, at 10:00am_

_Subject: re; Are you Okay_

_Reid_

_If your intent was to make me smile, then you have succeeded. I feel much better this morning, and It was nice to wake up to an email from you, as well as one from that son of mine. I am glad to hear that you are doing well, and it warms my heart to know that you and Laurie are spending time together. With each passing day I feel like I made the right choice trying to find you. That seems like forever ago now. _

_I'm sorry about the last email. I knew it seemed off, but I didn't want to send nothing, you know? It's like I just wanted to write to you, and I hoped you would understand…and you did. I'm starting to realize more and more every day that you get me, and it's different then the way anyone else has ever gotten me. Does that make sense? The fact of the matter is that I think I like you far more than I actually should. What will that mean for when you return? I don't know, but like I said when we talked on the phone…I'm looking forward to finding out. I also hope you'll call because believe it or not I want to hear your voice. It's weird, Reid. If anyone would have told me eight months ago that I would be able to move past Noah's death, I don't think I would have believed it. But then I met you and…it's truly as if you have brought me back to life. In any case I'll be waiting for your call._

_Luke._

_From: __RJWriter_

_To: __VioletMischief_

_Date: August 10, 3:30pm_

_Subject: re; re; re: Cape Town_

_Laurie,_

_I feel like we are watching another romance blossom. Is that strange? It's really exciting to me, and I think it's a good thing. I don't feel like Luke is betraying Noah's memory or anything by doing this. I've seen him and Reid over the past few months they just seem to fit together somehow. That could be me projecting though. So you came out to your uncle and he came out to you on Luke's birthday. That had to be something. It only just occurred to me that we were picking up on something between them without even knowing if Reid liked guys. I guess we were just glad Luke had a good friend, someone he could trust._

_I can't wait to hear about the nightlife in Africa. Hope you guys have fun. Lucas was being his rambunctious self today, and he was helping Georgie get used to his legs. The best moment came when he attempted to help Landon walk. Your little brother was trying very hard to stay upright, but he fell on his bottom a couple of times. Lucas gave him a hug and told him it was okay he'd get better at it. IT was definitely one of those you have to be there moments, so cute. I don't think there is much else to report except that I think we're all headed to the farm for Sunday dinner. I'll write more tonight. Love you._

_Always _

_Robbie_

_From: ROliver_

_To: __GhostWriter_

_Date: August 11, 12:00am_

_Subject: I'm calling_

_In about an hour. Laurence and I just returned from a festival and a late night snack. We are packing up our things…just one more day in Cape Town before we head to our nest destination. Talk to you soon._

_Reid_

Luke smiled as he placed his cell phone back in his pocket and returned his attention to the conversation going on around him. Robbie was talking to Faith while simultaneously keeping Lucas from eating with his fingers. James was holding a conversation With Holden that Luke had been a part of until he went to check his phone, and Landon and Georgie seemed to be quite comfortable talking amongst themselves, while Emma sat talking to Ethan and Natalie, who were telling her about their latest summer adventure. IT was just a small family affair today, and Luke was grateful for that. He loved when his family got together, but the small intimate gatherings were even better.

"Luke you okay?"

"What?" Luke asked looking up at his dad and James who were both staring at him. "Did I miss something?" he focused on his dad who had posed the question.

""You just seem a little distracted," Holden replied, concern written all over his face. "Did you get bad news or something?"

"Bad news?" Luke asked confused.

"On the phone, Luke," James piped up.

"Oh…no, no bad news." Luke said looking down at his phone which was once again in his hands. "I was just checking my email, that's all."

Before James and Holden could question him further the phone rang causing him to jump. Luke excused himself from the table and headed to the other room to take the call.

"Hello?" he said taking a seat on the couch in the parlor.

"Bad time?" Reid's voice filled his ears causing him to smile.

"No…well I'm still at the farm with the family. But it's good to hear your voice regardless. And I know it's late there."

"Well you definitely sound better than you did in that email."

Sorry about that."

"We're all allowed to have bad days, Luke."

"Yeah…but I don't have them often."

"Because you don't allow yourself to," Reid interjected. "It has to be exhausting trying to be perfect for everyone else."

"You really surprise me, you know that?"

"Do I?"

"Yeah…I mean you're so blunt and honest with me, and I like that. I like that you don't sugarcoat and you don't treat me like I can't handle it. It's…um nice to know someone realizes I'm not fragile and I won't break."

"I think you have a thicker skin than anyone gives you credit for. All that you've been through kinda proves that to me. I admire you, Luke."

"You do?"

"Yes…I've seen people crumble under less pressure then you've had to deal with. I don't want to psychoanalyze you though. I'm sure you have a lot of people doing that already."

"Yeah," Luke laughed. "I kinda do. Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Are you sure about this? I mean if we pursue this there's no turning back."

"you gave me thirty days."

"Reid."

"Relax, Luke," Reid's tone was soft yet firm enough for Luke to know he was sincere. "Don't over think this. Let's just see where the chips fall. I like you, a lot and you like me…I think that's all we need to know for now."

"And you love Landon too."

"I do…as if he were my own son," Reid smiled despite himself. "When I returned your call all those months ago I never would have guessed this would happen," He confessed. "I thought I would come to town, see my nephew and then I'd be gone again. A funny thing happened though when I entered your home. I can't explain when it happened exactly but I felt like I was home for the first time in years. Laurence was happy and surrounded by people who obviously cared about him, and me…I was welcomed into an established family. I wouldn't trade that in for anything in the world."

Luke was silent for a moment as he let Reid's words sink in. "Thank you," he said finally clearing the emotion from his throat. "That really means a lot to me, and I'm sure you don't say sappy things like that often."

"No," Reid chuckled lightly, "I dare say you've gotten me to do a lot of things I don't do often, Mr. Snyder. But it means the world to me that you accept that, and me."

"Are you enjoying Africa?"

"IT's interesting being over here as a tourist, as opposed to a doctor helping people," Reid admitted. "I've enjoyed showing off the culture and he's enjoying himself. The food is pretty great too."

"Is there anything you won't eat?" Luke laughed, resting his back against the chair.

"Shellfish," Reid replied quickly. "Unless it's crab, I like that."

"Grandma made your favorite tonight for dinner."

"Corned beef and Cabbage?"

"Mmmhmmm."

"Well that's alright. I'll just get you to make some when I come home."

"Oh really?" Luke laughed. "What makes you think I'd do that, Dr. Oliver?"

"I'm sure my powers of persuasion will convince you."

"Am I keeping you from your sleep?" Luke asked when he heard Reid try to stifle a yawn.

"It's okay," Reid said rubbing his eyes. "Though I am surely keeping you from your family. I don't want them to hate me or anything."

"Should I tell them about us, Reid?"

"There's nothing to tell really. What you have to realize, Luke is that nothing is changing. You and I have been connected since we met, and that has just seemed to grow. I don't think we need to make a big announcement or anything."

"Okay, I was just…I kinda just want to be me and you without having to be me and you if that makes sense."

"You mean like it's been?"

"Well…yeah." Luke smiled. "Thank you, Reid."

"For what?"

"For being patient with me. I have this tendency to overreact sometimes."

"I've noticed, but it's okay. I don't want you to change, Luke. I like you just the way you are."

"You still owe me an email you know."

"Actually it's your turn, I emailed you tonight."

"To tell me you were going to call," Luke reminded. "That doesn't count."

"Doesn't it?"

"No," Luke laughed. "I like talking to you, and I'll be honest, I miss this more than I realized I would. I miss you."

"Same here," Reid said softly before another yawn escaped his lips.

"I better let you go," Luke said with a sigh. "IT's late and you and Laurie have a long day ahead of you tomorrow. And actually so do I."

"Okay then, I'm going to let you go, and tomorrow you can tell me about your day. Don't forget to kiss Landon for me."

"Only because you can't do it yourself for a few weeks," Luke said tongue in cheek.

"Ah Touché. Good night, Luke."

"Good night."

__

_From: __VioletMischief_

_To: __RJWriter_

_Date: August 12 at 6:30am_

_Subject: Wow…just Wow_

_Dear RJ_

_Yesterday was incredible, and I am sorry I didn't get a chance to write about it then. By the time I got back to the hotel I was exhausted…but we had an incredible day. Not only did we take a helicopter ride, which you will have to see the pictures of, we also rode on these Cable Cars that took us high up to the top of the mountains. The view from up there is simply amazing…and you know what after this I am definitely certain I am not afraid of heights. I took some pictures of as much as I could, but it's definitely not the same as being there._

_Uncle Reid and I decided to check out the Waterberg safari too. The brochure isn't kidding when it says it's a haven for rare wildlife. We saw antelope, buffalo, rhinos and we even got to see Leopards. You know they are so elusive, the tour guide said we were lucky to see them today. We checked out Markele National Park too, and we watched birds! It was very exciting and I can't wait for you to see the pictures._

_Today we are heading to Durban, which is why I am up so early. We have a flight this morning that will take us back to Johannesburg. I wish we could stay for another day, but there is so much more for us to see. We're supposed to meet up with some of Uncle Reid's friends and colleagues. I think that should be an adventure all in of itself. Anyway I'll write again soon. Love you RJ._

_Always _

_Laurie_

_From: __GhostWriter_

_To: __ROliver_

_Date: August 16, 2014 at 10:00am_

_Subject: Our Son_

_Reid,_

_Believe it or not this is the first moment I have had to sit down at the computer. No writing for me, though I did check my email periodically. I'm guessing you and Laurie are staying busy since I haven't heard from you. I've been very productive though, and today Eric is coming over so we can discuss our latest book. But okay let me tell you what's been going on this week, and explain the subject line._

_Landon was with James and Robbie on Monday while I went to Chicago for a business meeting. There are several potential buyers who would be more than willing to take the production company out of my hands. I'm taking each one into careful consideration before making final decisions. After all, I don't want it anymore but it has been very profitable…and I would hate to make the wrong decision about its future._

_So at about Noon I get a call from Robbie telling me that Landon has been asking for me. He was chanting "Dada" all morning and he wouldn't go down for his nap. My first thought was to wonder if he was looking for me, or was he missing you, but of course I told Robbie to put the phone to his ear so I could talk to him. I spent fifteen minutes talking to him. He calmed down in the first five, and it made me think of when you told me that you used to calm Laurie down like that when he was a baby. After he calmed down he proceeded to talk to me in his language, you know 'goo and ga with Dada mixed in there somewhere. I told him to be a good boy for his uncle Robbie and that I would be home soon. I think that made him happy._

_On Tuesday I stayed home with him, and he spent the day chasing Lucky around. I don't know who had more fun, him or the puppy. I think it may have been a tie. I am attaching a video to this email of the two of them sitting on the floor, with Lucky running away every time Landon gets close to touching him. You'll laugh as much as he does each and every time. He's so happy, Reid. I really feel like I'm doing a good job taking care of him. _

_I gave copies of the book to James, and my dad so they could read it. I gave Robbie a copy too; he said he would fit it into his reading list if he can. I can hardly believe that he and Laurie are heading off to college this fall. That just seems so surreal to me. Anyway our book comes out officially at the beginning of September. I'm actually pretty excited about it. I hope people will like hearing the stories as much as I enjoyed listening to you talk about your experiences over there. I hope the book will shed some insight on what doctors like yourself do. Your work is very important and it helps a lot of people._

_Landon learned a new word yesterday. He can now say baba. I'm really excited I don't even think that Faith and Natalie were speaking this soon, and I know Ethan wasn't. As I write this he is in his walker alternating between baba and dada which means I need to go feed him. Hope you and Laurie are okay. I'll let you know how the sale of the production company goes. _

_Luke._

_From: __RJWriter_

_To: __VioletMischief_

_Date: August 16, 2014 at 12pm_

_Subject: re: Wow…just wow_

_Laurie,_

_I can hardly believe you guys have been gone for two weeks now. I have been busy watching Lucas and Georgie, and sometimes even Landon while Luke and Jimmy run errands and work respectively. Luke has been keeping busy with meetings and the book he's writing. I have the one he and Reid collaborated on. I am going to read it before school starts hopefully. Right now I'm still trying to work my way through the summer reading list. I'm glad that thanks to Luke I already read a lot of these books. I'm halfway through A Tale of Two Cities now, it is one of my favorite books._

_Your emails are so descriptive, I like hearing about your adventures and the different things you have done. The cable Cars sound like a lot of fun. I can only imagine how gorgeous things look from way up there in the air. I hope you have enough room on your camera for pictures! _

_Lucas asked about you yesterday, though it took me a minute to realize what he was asking. I think he has heard Reid call you one time too often because he attempted to say your full name. It didn't come out quite right though. To Lucas you are now Loren…just thought I would let you know. It was actually pretty cute. I asked him who Loren was and he just gave me this perplexed look and said your boyfriend so matter-of-factly. It made me laugh because he obviously had been trying to say Laurence._

_Anyway I wish I had more to report, but things are pretty boring here in Illinois. I did see Mike and Sara yesterday. They are headed to London next week. They're sorry they won't get to see you before they leave, but I told them I would say hi for them. I also told them they know your email address so they could write you themselves if they wanted to. Kim will be leaving soon too, she's heading to Purdue. She wants to get their early to secure the best room in the dorm she's staying in. Can you imagine Kim in a house with six other people? she's going to be the life of the party. I'll miss her a lot. Oh she said she emailed you, but you haven't gotten back to her yet. I told her that you were probably busy soaking up the African nightlife. She got a kick out of that. Take care of yourself Laurie and I'll talk to you soon. Love you much._

_Robbie _

_From: ROliver_

_To: __GhostWriter_

_Date: August 17, 2014 at 12:30pm_

_Subject: re; Our Son_

_Luke, _

_Congratulations you have managed to make me smile yet again. I'm not sure what makes me happier though the video of Landon and Lucky or the subject of this email. I'll just call it a tie. I'm glad to see that things are going so well for you while we are gone. I wish you good luck in selling the production company. I know that is a big step for you. Have you made any progress in packing away your past? I hope that doesn't sound too callous for it wasn't 'meant to. I just want what's best for you, you know that._

_Laurence and I have been in an area where we couldn't connect to the internet. Now we are back in Johannesburg so here I am. After touring Durban and Kimberley we went to _Khayelitsha. We met up with a few of my colleagues who were more than happy to explain things to Laurence. Being over here again is a real eye open experience and it's surreal in a way. I look at things a lot differently since I've been back in the states. There is a lot of work to be done here still. The team leader wants me to come back. I'm told my expertise is greatly missed.

In any case the weather over here has been very odd. It's winter time, but they are experiencing extremely warm temperatures, which has brought out the mosquitoes. Perhaps its because they are surrounded by water…who knows. I promised Laurence we would spend some time on the Ivory Coast so we are headed out again. Don't be frightened if you don't hear from me, we'll be out of touch until next Sunday. Kiss Landon for me. I think if that kid has anything to say about it he will be walking by the time I get back. Take care.

Reid.__

_From: __VioletMischief_

_To: __RJWriter_

_Date: August 17, 2014 at 12:30pm_

_Subject: re. re: Wow…just Wow_

_RJ_

_SO Lucas has a new name for me huh? I guess that's a step up from OWY…he can at least pronounce the letters. I am not certain how good a thing it is that he mimics Uncle Reid though. That could be dangerous lol. Okay so I kid. Uncle Reid is pretty cool, and I am so glad I got to spend this time with him. When we aren't gallivanting around Africa as you call it, we sit and talk and reminisce about things. He has a lot of stories, and he's very smart. I am in complete awe of him and his knowledge._

_He reminded me just the other day that when I was younger I said I wanted to be just like him when I grew up. He's definitely not a bad person to want to emulate, though Luke and my dad are right up there too. Maybe I will just be a mixture of all three of them. Uncle Reid says I look like my dad but I am a lot like my mom in temperament. I have to thank Luke again for looking for him for me. Can you believe it's been a year since my concerns that Luke wanted to get rid of me? While I am thinking about it I am going to go email him and thank him again for being there for me. Take care of yourself RJ and give our friends big hugs from me. Tell Kim we'll definitely have to meet u p with her this fall…after all Purdue is not that far from Chicago so we can meet up with her easily. I love you, and I miss you much. _

_Love _

_Laurie _

_p.s. we're going to be traveling around the Ivory Coast and will have limited internet access so I will catch up with you soon!_

From: VioletMischief

To: GhostWriter

Date: August 17, 2014 at 1:00pm

Subject: Just wanted to say

Luke

I just wanted to say thank you for always being there for me these past few years. You've been a great father figure, a good friend and an amazing confidante. Thank you for never giving up on finding my uncle, you always know what I need and I don't think I say this often enough to you. Don't ask me why I feel nostalgic and mushy right now…I was writing RJ and telling him about my trip and it just hit me. I love you Luke. Don't ever doubt that…the age thing notwithstanding I feel very blessed to be your son.

Love Laurie

From: GhostWriter

To: VioletMischief

Date: August 17, 2014 at 10:00am

Subject: re: Just Wanted to Say

No thanks necessary, Laurie. Your words made me smile and I just want you to know I love you too, and I'm glad you're a part of my family.

Luke

Luke smiled and looked away from the computer just as his baby came towards him in his walker. Landon held up his arms and bounced up and down indicating that he wanted his daddy to pick him up. "In a minute, baby," Luke said patting him on the head before returning his attention to the computer. There was just one more email he needed to answer and then he would give his son his complete attention.

_From: __GhostWriter_

_To: __ROliver_

_Date: August 17, 2014 at 10:10am_

_Subject: Decisions, decisions_

_Reid_

_I think anyone else would have thought your comment was callous and cold…but I understood what you were trying to say and I know there was no malice behind it. I am going to make this quick since our son is begging for my attention right now. I have to say first that it just feels right to say that. Okay done with the gushing…I have a meeting tomorrow with buyers for the production company…this is round two. I plan to narrow it down to just two possibilities and I will have made the decision by Wednesday for which direction to go. I've given away a lot of Noah's things to shelters and the Goodwill. His camera equipment was donated to Oakdale University…I figured they could find good use for it. I would have given it to Robbie, but I think he deserves new stuff. He seems to agree with me, he's perfectaly fine with having Noah's camera, but the rest of the stuff he's looking forward to accumulating. _

_I haven't decided what to do with his watch yet. I might sell it, or maybe I will keep it for Landon. It is irrelevant at the moment so I am not going to worry about it. For now it's in the music box with the blue stone he wore for our wedding. I took off my wedding ring just last night. It felt like the right time to do it, and I think I'm going to give those to Ethan. I guess the biggest decision I have made though is that I am giving up the house. It has been great living here, and I wouldn't trade these years for anything, but the fact is this was where I shared my life with Noah. And I feel that if I stay here I won't move forward. Which brings me to my next point. You, Mr. are not allowed to stay in Africa. If you do happen to go overseas again to help those less fortunate then Landon and I are going with you, end of story. And now that I've said that I'm going to go spend time with Landon and Lucky. Stay safe and I'll talk to you soon._

_Luke_

He closed out his email and focused on Landon who was gnawing on his fingers as he waited for his father's attention. Luke smiled and swept the baby into his arms carrying him into the kitchen to find them a midmorning snack.

After sharing a slice of watermelon Luke placed Landon on the floor and allowed him to play with the puppy. They were in the living room, and Luke took a seat on the couch, tucking his feet beneath him as he typed away at his word document. Over the past month he had mastered the art of keeping one eye on what he was doing and the other on his ever roving infant. He wasn't worried about Landon getting into anything he shouldn't. everything was locked up, and baby proofed twice over; after all Landon wasn't the first baby to be around on a regular basis.

"Dada," he heard his son call and turned his head completely as the baby crawled over to the chair. Luke watched completely enthralled as Landon pulled himself up to a standing position and ever so slowly made his way over to him. Luke placed the laptop down on the couch beside him and gave Landon his full attention. When Landon let go of the couch he stood on wobbly legs for a full thirty seconds before plopping down on his bottom.

Are you trying to walk on your own?" Luke asked amused as he looked down into his son's big blue eyes. As if he knew actions spoke much louder than words Landon reached for the couch again and pulled himself back up. Lucky, who up to that point had been running laps around his own imaginary circle stopped to watch his owners, his tongue hanging out as he wagged his tail.

Once again the baby let go of the couch, this time keeping his hand close as if he knew that was the way to keep him from falling. He took a tentative step, looking up at Luke for approval as he continued to move. Luke could only smile as his son took one more step before falling into his arms.

"I am so proud of you," He exclaimed lifting the baby up into the air before hugging him close. "Wait until Daddy Reid gets home, he's going to be so impressed."

Landon giggled and patted his daddy on the cheek as he settled down against his chest. "Baba" he said looking up at Luke with innocent blue eyes.

"I think that deserves a treat," Luke chuckled as he stood, placing his son in his walker before heading into the kitchen. Landon followed behind him, but stopped just outside the kitchen to chase after the puppy. By the time Luke returned to the living room, his son was moving as fast as his walker allowed after Lucky who seemed to be enjoying the chase. "Here you go buddy," Luke managed to get his son's attention. Landon moved over to the couch accepting the bottle and promptly putting the nipple in his mouth, sucking happily.

Luke smiled and tousled his son's hair. He was about to settle back down on the couch when there was a knock at the door. "I wonder who that could be, Lan," he asked as he went to answer it. "Hey," he greeted, stepping aside to allow James to enter. "Look who's here Lan. It's your Uncle James and your favorite playmate."

"Hey there Landon," James said even as he placed his small son on the floor. Landon, still sucking on his bottle, made his legs move in James' general direction and offered his bottle to Georgie before waving his arms at James who immediately lifted him up. "How is your day going little man?" James asked as Luke looked on with a smile on his face.

Landon started babbling complete with arm gestures and hand claps as James listened intently, nodding and exclaiming when it was needed. "OH I see," James said moving over to the couch to take a seat. "So are you ready to play with Georgie today?" Landon nodded and clapped his hands, causing his daddy and James to chuckle. "Good," James said placing him on the floor," He's been talking about playing with you all day. You and the pup-pup."

Landon giggled and crawled out of James' reach meeting up with Georgie who was toddling around after the puppy. When he spotted Landon he stopped and settled down on the floor. Landon mimicked his actions and soon the two were talking animatedly about things only they could understand.

"I'm going to miss this," Luke sighed as he settled down next to James. "I hope these two can grow up together, they'd be so close."

"Is there any reason they wouldn't?" James asked keeping his eyes on the boys momentarily before turning to face his brother.

Luke sighed chewing on his bottom lip as he tried to figure out the best way to approach this. They would have to talk about it eventually, and in truth it was just an idea. Yet it seemed almost like a betrayal and the last thing he wanted to do was hurt his best friend.

"I think I need to sell the house," he said finally, gazing into James' green eyes. "I think I need to get away from here…from this," He gestured around his living room as if to encompass everything that he and Noah had built together and shared. "I don't know where I'm going I just know I need to leave."

"Okay…" James said slowly, "I'm waiting for what makes this a bad thing."

"You're okay with it?" Luke asked taken aback by his friend's calm.

"Why wouldn't I be?" James asked a smile crossing his lips. "Luke, whether you live here or in Alaska you and I will always be close, and so will our families. I actually think it's a good idea. To be honest I've been wondering if I need to do the same."

Luke wasn't sure which statement to latch on to first. When he had first thought up the idea of moving his initial concern, besides leaving his family and his home for the first time in his life, had been his concern with how his brother would take the news. Now it seemed that per usual they were thinking along the same lines.

"You want to move?"

"Maybe," James said making himself comfortable on the couch. "it wouldn't be hard at all to turn the house into an investment, rent it out to someone and in the meantime settle down somewhere in Chicago."

"You going to open your own practice?" Luke asked curiously.

"Yeah…I'm really thinking about it, Luke. But don't think you're going to change the subject that easily. What are you planning?"

"I'm not sure," Luke replied honestly. "I mean I just know I want to get out of here. I want to move and…and wherever I end up I want to be there with Reid. Does that make me a bad person?" he asked after a moment's pause.

"Of course that doesn't make you a bad person," James said addressing the easiest question first. "But wait a minute, Reid?"

"Yeah," Luke smiled and James had to admit it was the happiest he had seen him in a while."I mean I don't know how to explain it really; he just makes me feel good and safe."

"Safe?" James repeated a frown crossing his features. It wasn't that he was questioning his friend's judgment but he knew that Noah made him feel safe as well and in hindsight that had been a crutch.

"Yeah, like I know I'm taken care of…emotionally," Luke explained his expression thoughtful. "And at the same time I can be me and that's okay. Reid doesn't coddle me…does that make sense?"

"It is rare that I don't understand what you're saying, Luke. You know that," James tilted his head to the side a small smile forming as he watched the changing emotions in his brother's eyes. He could tell that he was firm in his decision. This wasn't something he would second guess later. "I do get what y ou mean, and I can admit I have seen how different you are around Reid, and it's a very good thing. I think he's good for you."

"Thanks, James…I really needed to hear that from you."

"You don't need my approval."

"Maybe not," Luke acquiesced, "but you are my confidante always so I hold said opinion in high esteem. You know that. IT's not going to change."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course," Luke said taking a second to glance over at their small sons who were crawling around the floor.

"What did I miss?" James laughed. "I mean I knew there was something under the surface, but it didn't seem like either of you were aware of it."

"I kissed him," Luke admitted softly. "When I dropped him off at the airport. It was so unexpected and not planned by any means. We just kissed and I realized that I liked it more then I probably should have. And then we talked on the phone while he was in Amsterdam and well we talked about it once more and realized that nothing really changed. We're still who we are, you know?"

"You definitely had a connection at the beginning," James acknowledged. "I think we all noticed it, you guys just seemed to click."

"You don't think it's too soon?" Luke asked worriedly.

"Are you really concerned about it?"

Luke opened his mouth to respond but closed it again as he realized what his answer was. "I guess I'm not," he admitted his voice soft as he looked at his brother. "I've been worrying so much about how I should feel that it didn't even occur to me that I don't feel that way. I just want to move forward. Does that make sense?"

"It does to me," James assured him. "Especially since I've been having a lot of the same feelings myself. I'm starting to realize that letting go of Maddie doesn't mean I'm forgetting her. It's not possible, I mean she's the mother of my children, so she's always going to have a special place in my heart."

"That's how I feel," Luke smiled fondly, his fingers tracing his finger where his wedding ring used to be. "I'm never going to forget what Noah and I shared, but I feel that time has prepared me for something. Even if nothing came of this…thing…what I feel for Reid I know that I can give myself completely.

"What do you feel for Reid?" James asked, a twinkle in his emerald gaze.

"Besides the afore mentioned safety," Luke laughed lightly. "Well to be honest I haven't quite figured that out yet. I just know I like him a lot. Isn't that enough for now?"

"That's more than enough, Luke. I know what you mean…I don't know exactly what my feelings are for Krystl. I just know that I like how I feel when I'm around her, and I want to see where it goes."

"I said something similar to Reid when we talked about it. I told him I like how it feels when we're together. I think that's about as close to commitment as I'm willing to give at this juncture."

"I think that's more than enough."

"Yeah," Luke agreed as his eyes scanning the room in search of the two rugrats. He easily found them by the coffee table where Georgie was holding on with one hand while reaching for Landon with the other. Landon reached up to touch the table pulling himself into a standing position before reaching for the other baby's hand.

"It's moments like this when I wish I had my camera," James commented with a laugh.

"I've got it," Luke said taking a picture with his cell phone. He made a video too, as Georgie and Landon continued to play around the coffee table. Georgie toddled slowly so that Landon could keep up on his wobbly legs. "So you and Krystl?" he asked as they continued to watch their sons interact. "When did that happen?"

"Two months ago," James smiled as he turned his attention to Luke. "At least she told me how she felt two months ago. Remember when I had dinner with her?"

"Yeah, you told me she invited you to an art show or something."

"She did. She also told me she had feelings for me, and she understood that I needed to take things slowly."

"It's insane that we're sitting here having a conversation like this," Luke commented wistfully. "I feel good about it though. I don't think I'm betraying anything or anyone by moving forward."

"So you want to move?" James asked bringing the conversation back around to the original topic.

"It just seems like the right time to do it," Luke explained. Laurie's all grown up and he's going off to school. I don't feel like my brother and sister need me as much as they once did and I can still be a part of their lives even If I am not right next door. And there's a whole world out there waiting for me to explore it."

"You don't have to sell me on the idea," James chuckled. "Where do you think you'll go?"

"I think I want a house in Chicago. That way I'm not far from the family…they could come visit or I could visit them, and Landon will know them all. It would also be closer to Laurie and Robbie."

"That was my thinking," James agreed. "I like the idea of being just close enough but far enough away to feel like you're on your own."

"I'm just worried about leaving Dad and Grandma behind honestly."

"I know the feeling, that's always been my concern too. I've never been too far away from my dad. He's always been my constant you know?"

Luke nodded his expression thoughtful as Georgie and Landon made their way over to them. "It's always been Dad for me too…and grandma, both of them really. I'm starting to realize though that all they want is for us to be happy and secure."

"Fatherhood has helped me realize that too," James intoned as he lifted Georgie onto his lap. "Do you need something little man?" he asked running his fingers through his son's soft brown hair.

"LanLan have nana?" Georgie asked looking up at his daddy with big brown eyes.

"You want to share a banana with Landon?" James translated. Georgie nodded and James glanced at Luke who was now bouncing Landon on his knee.

"I think there are bananas in the kitchen. Maybe we can fix some lunch and they can have a banana for snack after?"

"Does that sound like a good idea to you, Georgie?" the little boy nodded his head before climbing down off his father's lap. James stood and scooped him up before he could get far, and Luke carried Landon who wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Baba?"

"Yes Lan, we'll get you another bottle," Luke chuckled as he followed James into the kitchen. It wasn't long before both babies were sitting in high chairs, while their fathers whipped up something for Lunch. Landon drank from his bottle as he listened to Georgie jabber away in their language.

"Hey Luke, can you promise me something?" James asked as Luke handed him plates.

"Anything."

"Promise me that no matter where we are in the world we'll make sure we're where we need to be when it counts."

"I promise," Luke said softly as he leaned against the counter, his gaze meeting James' head on. "No matter where I am or what I'm doing I'm come if you need me. By plane, train, bus or car…or even phone I've got your back."

"All for one and one for all," James whispered.

Almost simultaneously they turned to watch their sons who were chattering away, gesturing with their hands as if the conversation they were having was important. Luke smiled and crossed his arms in front of him as James wrapped his arm around Luke's shoulders pulling him closer. Luke turned to press a kiss on James' cheek. They didn't know what the future held, but the one thing that was certain was that they would always have each other.

_From: ROliver_

_To: __GhostWriter_

_Date: August 24, 7:00pm_

_Subject: Winding Down_

_Luke,_

_I think you should keep the watch for Landon. After all Noah was his father too, even if circumstances kept them from meeting. I think Lan will like having something of his. It's just something to think about. So you've decided that you're coming with me if I leave town again? I'm not much for the sentimental crap, but I'm humbled and would gladly take you and Landon anywhere. The dog can come too; he is a member of our family as well. It means a lot to me that you would be willing to leave your life and your family for me. I don't think anyone has ever cared about me that much…so thank you._

_The trip is starting to wind down, we are back in Johannesburg after spending some time exploring all that is known as the Ivory coast. It's a vast area, not just one particular city. I think the excitement of the trip is catching up with Laurence. He's been feeling a little rundown these last couple of days. The mosquitoes have been pretty bad too. I think he may have been bitten. He has enjoyed himself though, and I have to admit that I liked spending this time with him. I missed a lot of his life, and I feel like for the past month we have been getting to know each other all over again. I'm sure that's pretty peculiar and makes the last five months seem like nothing, but it's the truth. Here it's just been the two of us, and we've been each other's sole focus. So it's been a little bit different than me trying to fit into the life you have created for him. _

_And in case I have never said this to you before, thank you, Luke. For taking my nephew in when he needed someone and for making him a part of your family. He's a bright kid…and I love him a lot. And there I go getting sentimental again, what have you done to me, Mr. Snyder?_

_Laurence insists on buying souvenirs so that is what we are doing for the next few days. We'll be boarding a plane headed back home on the first. Estimated arrival time in Paris will be 6:05 am. Then we have four hours before our flight back to the states. I will call you when we reach Minnesota. Until then, take care of yourself. Oh and I think moving is a good idea. I must say I'm very proud of you, Luke. You're taking control of your life…I knew you had it in you. _

_Reid_

_From: __VioletMischief_

_To: __RJWriter_

_Date: August 28, 12:00am_

_Subject: The Last email_

_Hey RJ_

_This will be the last email I send you from Africa. Uncle Reid and I are heading home on the first, and we should be back in the states by Tuesday. I can't wait to see you again, I've missed you so much. This past two weeks has been fun, but I have to admit that right now I feel rundown. I think the excitement of the trip has all caught up with me and I'm tired! Oh and I have mosquito bites! Can you believe it? IT is winter and the mosquitoes were out full force. I'm glad it's going to be fall soon. No more pesky biters. _

_I feel like this trip has brought Uncle Reid and I much closer. I dare say that it has made him closer with Luke too, but I don't ask him about that. I figure if he wants to tell me anything he will. I think we're all allowed to have some private things right? I'm going to close this email off now and try to get some sleep. I love you RJ. See you in a few days._

_Love Laurie_

_From: __GhostWriter_

_To: ROliver_

_Date: August 28, 7:00pm_

_Subject: re Winding Down_

_Reid_

_So you're blaming me for your moments of sentimentality? I saw this email when you sent it and it made me smile. Just so you know. I wanted to send a quick note just to tell you about Landon's doctor's appointment. He's 9 months today and you know what that means? A checkup and another round of shots, which means I have a very cranky baby on my hands right now. Poor thing he's sore and upset and all he wants is his daddy. Have I told you how much I love this little guy? Anyway the appointment went well, he's healthy and happy and getting bigger by the minute. He's growing too. I think he's trying to catch up with Georgie! I'm looking forward to seeing you and Laurie on Tuesday, have a safe flight and tell my son to take it easy okay?_

_Luke _

_August 31, 2014_

_Just a little over a year ago I started writing in this journal as a way to get my thoughts out there. I spent the majority of today looking back over past entries, smiling at some and feeling a sense of sadness at others. Sometimes I come across an entry that I don't remember writing, but the events are startling clear as I look over it. There is something to be said about growing up. Life is full of experience…and I feel like I have learned a lot in just the past year. There were a lot of changes in our family, and there seem to be more to come. Next month Laurie and I will be embarking on a new adventure of our own. _

_Speaking of Laurie he should be home on Tuesday. He and Reid are going to be flying out of Africa tomorrow night; It will just be afternoon here. I just know they will be jetlagged when they return. Even so we are throwing a small party for them. Luke said something about making corned beef and cabbage for Reid. It should be a good time. Hopefully Jimmy will be feeling better. He thinks he is coming down with something but he doesn't think it's contagious. Georgie and Lucas are with their grandparents today, and this next week they will be with Katie and Henry, so James should get a nice little break. Hopefully he won't be sick, so he can enjoy it._

_August 31, 2014_

_Dear Noah,_

_When I started writing these letters I felt like I had a lot I needed to say. There were so many things I wanted to say to you that I just never got a chance to say when you were alive. I needed this outlet to reach out to you, even if it was just to give me peace of mind. That being said, I think it's time for me to stop. _

_August has been a very productive month for me. I made a lot of decisions and came to even more conclusions. The biggest thing I have realized, Noah, is that it is time to let you go. Letting you go does not mean I'll forget you, never that, it just means that I no longer feel the need to hold on to your memories in order to survive. so I'm placing them where they need to be. They will always hold a special place in my heart as will you. I feel that this is something I need to do, if not for myself then for Landon. and I know in my heart that you would want that for me because you would want me to be happy. _

_James and I spent Maddie's birthday together and we talked a lot about love and loss and what the aftermath means. We both agreed that moving forward doesn't mean that we love you guys any less. You were my first love…the one who taught me how to love unconditionally. You were the best teacher. I'll cherish the memories._

_Love Always_

_Luke_


	31. Chapter 31

_Chapter 31_

_His eyes opened slowly when he felt himself being shaken. His uncle was looking at him with concern written all over his face. "It's time to go, Laurence." He sat up in his seat, rubbing his eyes as he looked out the window and realized they were sitting at the gate. People all around them were getting off the plane and he stood grabbing his carryon bag and following his uncle off the plane. _

_He yawned as they walked down the corridor that would lead them back into the airport. Almost immediately they were thrust into a throng of people all headed in the same direction towards baggage claim. At some point he was separated from his uncle, and he tried unsuccessfully to weed through the masses to get back to him. _

"_Uncle Reid," He called when he spotted him just up ahead. Reid stopped and looked back, waiting until the young man caught up with him. "I'm a little slow today," he said apologetically, a frown crossing his features._

"_It's okay, son," Reid said wrapping an arm around Laurie's waist with his free hand. Together they made their way down to the baggage carousel. Laurie's features relaxed into a smile as his eyes rested on two men standing just beside the conveyor belt. Both men smiled when they spotted them and the baby in the older man's arms started to squeal with delight as they drew closer. _

_His eyes focused first on green eyes and shaggy brown hair, his bag slipping to the floor as his arms wrapped around a trim waist. He felt himself being pulled closer and his chin rested in thick brown tresses. He breathed in the familiar scent that was his boyfriend and immediately felt at home. "I missed you too, RJ," he whispered, pulling out of the embrace just enough to cup the other man's face pulling him in for a soft kiss._

"_Are you okay?" Robbie asked his voice laced with worry as he took in his boyfriend's features. There were dark circles under his eyes and he looked a little flushed._

"_I'm fine," Laurie tried to smile. "Just a little tired from the flight_

"_Think I can get a hug," Luke teased from beside him._

_Laurie's smile brightened as he moved forward to hug his foster father and his baby brother who was delighted by all the attention. "It's good to see you, Luke. I missed you."_

"_Welcome home," Luke said patting Laurie on the back. "You look exhausted. Did you enjoy the flight?"_

"_I think I slept through it on the way back," Laurie explained rubbing at his eyes again. "The flight going was a lot of fun though. I enjoyed it more than I thought I would."_

_While Laurie talked with Robbie and Luke, Reid had made his way around the carousel looking for their bags. Once he grabbed everything he moved over to where they stood, leaning in to give Landon a kiss on the forehead. _

"_You guys ready to go?" he asked catching everyone's attention._

"_Do you need some help with those?" Luke asked even as Laurie reached for one of the bags._

"_I'll take one," Robbie offered relieving Reid of his carryon._

"_Thank you," Reid said readjusting the bags in his hands. "But I think I can manage the rest, let's get out of here. Crowds make me nervous."_

_Laurie helped stow the bags away in the trunk and immediately rested his head against Robbie's once they were in the car. His eyes were just open enough to watch Luke fasten Landon into his car seat before getting behind the wheel._

"_Is that everything?" Luke asked turning to watch Reid pull the seatbelt over his chest._

"_Not quite."_

"_Did you forget something?" Luke frowned._

"_Just this," Reid cupped Luke's face in his hands bringing their lips together in a sweet kiss. Luke responded immediately, his hands grasping Reid's wrists as he reveled in the taste of coffee and mint and a spice that was uniquely Reid. _

_In the back seat Laurie opened his eyes wide and he exchanged a meaningful look with Robbie before once again resting against him. From his car seat Landon sucked on his pacifier, and clapped happily as if he were privy to what was going on in the front seat. _

"_That's better," Reid said pulling out of the embrace, his hand tapping Luke's cheek playfully before turning his attention to his seatbelt. Luke watched him for a long moment, a contented sigh escaping his lips as he put the car into reverse and backed out of the lot. He glanced over at Reid one last time, allowing his right hand to rest on top of Reid's as he maneuvered the car into ongoing traffic. _

_By the time they made it home Robbie had repositioned himself with his arm around Laurie who drifted in and out of consciousness throughout the ride. He heard snippets of conversation as Reid talked about the trip, and Robbie talked some about what had been going on at home during their absence. There was even a funny story or two about Landon, who awakened out of a light slumber when he heard his name mentioned._

"_Hey," Robbie said kissing his boyfriend on the forehead. "We're home."_

_Laurie opened his eyes and sat up stretching as a yawn escaped his lips. "I wasn't dreaming was I?" he asked glancing over at Robbie. "When Uncle Reid and Luke kissed," he clarified when Robbie just raised his eyebrows._

"_No it definitely wasn't a dream," Robbie smiled. "Come on; let's get you into the house."_

"_Okay, I am really looking forward to seeing-" he stopped midsentence as they entered the house and quickly put on a smile for the people who were milling around. "Wow, a welcome home party," He said as he and Robbie moved further inside. "It's good to see everyone."_

_Lucas and Ethan were the first tackle Laurie, and Robbie barely moved out of the way before their assault. Lucas wrapped himself around Laurie's leg while Ethan hugged his waist and told him he was glad he was back. Despite his tiredness Laurie swept Lucas off his feet and gave him a big bear hug. HE high fived Ethan and rustled his hair, and listened to them chatter away as Ethan pulled him deeper into the party._

_Reid carried Landon into the house, and glanced at Luke who just smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "We wanted to do something special for you," he explained as he gestured around the living room. There was a table set up with food, and the couch had been moved to the corner to accommodate more chairs and a small area just in case anyone wanted to dance. Reid realized quickly that there weren't as many people there as he had imagined. It was a small gathering of family and friends. "We were going to do this outside, but the forecast is calling for rain tonight." _

"_I did notice the dark clouds looming," Reid remarked as he bounced Landon on his hip. "I suppose we should mingle huh?"_

"_Dr. Hughes is here," Luke said nodding towards the elderly doctor who was heading their way._

"_Dr. Oliver, it's nice to have you back stateside again," Bob said offering Reid his hand even as he tickled Landon with the other._

"_It's good to be back, Bob. I trust Memorial has been running adequately without me?"_

"_I see you haven't lost the ego," Krystl teased from behind him. Reid smirked as he turned to give his friend a hug. "Welcome back," she said patting him on the back. "Memorial is in good shape, but it will be nice to have the resident genius around again."_

"_Oh come on, Dr. Swan," Luke teased, "You're just as smart as he is…and you were there first."_

"_Whose side are you on?" Reid asked feigning annoyance._

"_Yours," Krystl laughed. "He made you corned beef and cabbage."_

"_Landon and I made it," Luke said lifting his son out of Reid's grasp. "We're going to go make you a plate while you play nice with your friends." Luke scurried away leaving the three doctors to talk amongst themselves. He found James and Holden in the kitchen chatting with Lucinda and George, and he placed Landon on the floor at Holden's feet while he grabbed a plate for Reid._

"_Hey there sport," Holden said lifting the tot onto his lap. "How was the ride home?"_

_Luke smiled as Landon babbled animatedly complete with gestures, telling his grandpa about the trip. Even James had a smile on his face, but Luke could tell his best friend wasn't feeling his best. _

"_Are you okay?" he asked coming closer to feel James' forehead._

"_He has a slight temperature, Darling," Lucinda piped up. "A slight one, but it isn't enough to be alarming. He'll be just fine," she patted her stepson on the knee and patted his cheek lovingly._

"_What she said," James spoke softly as if he were trying to preserve his voice. "I'll be fine, go make sure Reid gets fed before he starts eating the furniture."_

"_You go home if you need to okay?" Luke said stepping back as he headed towards the other room._

"_Don't worry, Luke. I'll make sure he takes care of himself," George smiled assuredly._

"_Tell Reid I'm glad he's home," James called after him._

"_Dada," Landon called trying to scramble down out of his grandfather's lap. Luke backed up and held out his hand for his son to grab onto, and together they walked out of the room _

"_Reid," Luke called as he neared the living room. _

"_Dada," Landon called at the same time. Reid turned in their general direction his eyes opening wide, a smile crossing his lips as he watched Landon moving his feet forward in his attempt to keep up with Luke. _

"_Well look at that," he said bending down to hold out his arms. Luke held Landon's hand until he was just steps away from Reid and allowed the tot to walk the rest of the way into Reid's arms. "Such a good boy," Reid said holding the baby close. Landon laughed and held on to Reid as people cooed around him. _

"_I think I found something your uncle loves more than food," he said to Laurie who had stepped up behind him. He took a closer look at his foster son and frowned. "You okay?" he asked transferring Reid's plate into his other hand so he could feel Laurie's forehead._

"_Just really tired. I don't know if I can smile anymore today."  
_

"_Well you do feel a little warm," Luke frowned. "I don't suppose you want something to eat?"_

_Laurie shook his head which only worried Luke more. His son was definitely not feeling well if he turned down food. _

"_Okay, why don't you go lay down. It's okay if you miss the party…you can see everyone tomorrow."_

_Laurie just nodded and headed off to find Robbie. Luke watched him walk off before turning his attention back to Reid and the baby. Reid was on his feet again while Landon was charming Dr. Hughes with his big blue eyes._

"_Is Laurence okay?" Reid asked as he finally accepted the plate from Luke._

"_He's not feeling well. I told him to go lay down…and he has a slight fever."_

"_The trip back was hard for him," Reid related. "He'll be okay with a little sleep." _

"_I hope you're right," Luke said, though couldn't help but frown as he glanced in the direction Laurie had disappeared into. His son and his best friend weren't feeling well, he couldn't help but to be concerned._

"_There you are," Laurie said entering his bedroom, where Robbie was sitting on the bed changing Georgie's diaper. _

"_Were you looking for me?" he asked glancing over his shoulder at his boyfriend. "You don't look so hot?"_

"_Thanks," Laurie feigned a smile. "I think I'm just tired. Luke told me to lie down for a while to see if I feel better."_

"_Kay, unc Rory?" Georgie asked pouting out his lips._

"_Translation, are you okay uncle Rory," Robbie smiled lightly. He patted the bed beside him and Laurie gladly took a seat. _

"_I'll be fine, munchkin. Don't you worry," he replied to Georgie's inquiry. "I'm sure it's just the trip and everything catching up with me. Luke said I even have a fever."_

"_Jimmy has a fever too," Robbie frowned. "I think I'm going get Jimmy home before it starts to pour. It's just a light rain right now…but if he's sick I don't want him to get sicker."_

"_Okay," Laurie smiled. "Thanks for the party…I'm sorry I'm such a buzz kill."_

"_You were in the air for what, 27 hours?" Robbie asked as he stood lifting Georgie into his arms. "And you crossed time zones. I think you've earned the right to be tired."_

"_I love you," Laurie said smiling up at him._

"_I love you too," Robbie cupped Laurie's face with his free hand and brought their lips together briefly. "You do feel a little warm," he said running his fingers through Laurie's hair, which had grown out a bit in his absence. "Get some rest and I'll check on you tomorrow."_

"_Good night, RJ. Good night Georgie."_

"_Say night night," Robbie whispered to his nephew._

"_Ni-ni." Georgie mimicked as he waved. Laurie smiled and waved back, watching as Robbie headed to the door. He turned in the doorway and blew Laurie a kiss which he caught, and then he was gone._

_The party dwindled down after that, everyone wanting to get home before the storm hit. Soon the house was empty and Luke cleaned up while Reid relaxed on the couch with Landon and Lucky vying for the attention of his lap. When Luke finally made his way into the living room, Reid's head rested against the back of the couch, and Landon's head was resting against Reid's chest. The baby had his thumb in his mouth and the puppy was snuggled in at Reid's other hip. _

"_Why are you standing there?" Reid asked without opening his eyes. "Come join us over here."_

_Before he joined them on the couch Luke took a picture, thinking it would be the perfect snapshot to add to Landon's baby book. "Are you ready to go to sleep?" he asked settling down on the couch, gently as not to wake up his sleeping son._

"_I'd rather sit here with you," Reid turned slightly allowing Luke to see his crystal blue eyes. "Hi."_

'_Hi," Luke replied shyly. He shifted Landon on to his lap so he could scoot closer to Reid. Reid wrapped his arm around Luke, catching his lips in a tender kiss that threatened to take Luke's breath away. He was quickly swept up in a wave of emotion he hadn't felt in a long time. "I missed you," Luke whispered in the silence following their embrace. Their foreheads were pressed together, their noses touching as they smiled._

"_You make me feel like a giddy teenager," Reid laughed. "And that's saying a lot, because I was never giddy…and I can't necessarily say I was a normal teenager either."_

"_You're babbling," Luke's voice was soft and laced with humor as he pulled back to gaze into Reid's eyes. He couldn't describe what he was feeling at the moment. He just knew it felt good…it felt right._

"_I don't know what else to do," Reid's reply was hoarse, and he cleared his throat as if that would help him to speak more coherently. Luke's hand touched Reid's cheek and he leaned in for a kiss as soft as a feather. _

"_I want to hear your voice," he said shifting so that he and Landon were snuggled against Reid. He rested his head on Reid's shoulder and looked up at him. "Tell me more stories about your trip. It could end up being a second book."_

_Reid smiled his fingers idly running through Luke's silken tresses as he spoke. He talked until he could no longer keep his eyes open, and when he glanced down he noticed that Luke was asleep as well, and the baby hadn't stirred a peep. Shaking his head he allowed his other hand to settle on the furry puppy, petting him gently as he allowed his eyes to close, his head resting against Luke's. It was good to be home._


	32. Chapter 32

_Chapter 32_

September 3, 2014

_When I woke up this morning I realized that there were certain things I would miss when I go off to school. In just eleven days, Laurie and I will be leaving here, moving into our respective dorm rooms at Northwestern University. How's that for perspective? Anyway, this morning my nephew and his dog decided it was their job to wake me up. Dart isn't a huge dog, but he's strong and put him together with Lucas and it's definitely a helluva way to wake up. It's funny how certain things that might annoy you end up being the things you miss most when you don't have them anymore._

_Lucas is sitting at the table eating a bowl of Rice Krispies. Watching him tilt his head to the side as he listens to the snap crackle and pop makes me smile and reminds me of how lucky we both are to have Jimmy to care for us. What I love about my brother is that he encourages imagination and creativity. I can still remember many a day when he and I would sit and talk over our bowls of cereal. Those early days seem so far away now._

_Speaking of my brother he was still sleeping when I checked on him last. I don't think he's feeling well. Usually if he wakes up he doesn't go back to sleep, he's up for the day. According to Lucas his daddy went right back to sleep after Katie dropped them off this morning. I think I will take Lucas and Georgie with me when I go check on Laurie later. Surely all my brother needs is uninterrupted sleep and he'll be as good as new._

"Uncle Robbie, can I have some more?" Lucas' voice drew Robbie out of his thoughts and he looked up meeting his nephew's gaze head on.

"You want more Rice Krispies? Are you sure?" Lucas nodded and Robbie moved from the table to get the proffered cereal. He poured just enough for half a serving into the bowl, added some milk and watched with amusement as Lucas immediately started digging in. "You've got quite the appetite there, Sport," he said ruffling his nephew's hair. "I'm going to take you and Georgie over to Uncle Luke's house with me. Would you like that?"

"Yes," Lucas replied through a mouthful of cereal. "Loren and Landon too?"

"Yes you'll get to see them too," Robbie smiled. He was worried about his boyfriend, and he hoped he was feeling better.

"Is Daddy okay, Uncle Robbie?" The sadness in his nephew's voice caught him off guard and it reminded him that sometimes kids picked up on more than grownups gave them credit for.

"I think your dad just needs to rest, buddy," Robbie tried to reassure him, even though he was worried about his brother as well. "Remember when you had that cold and all you wanted to do was sleep?

"My throat hurt too," Lucas frowned. "Daddy's throat was hurting yesterday, he was speaking so softly. I hope he feels better soon."

"Me too. Now eat your cereal," he smiled as he stood, tousling his nephew's hair once more before heading out the kitchen. He found Georgie sitting up on his father's bed looking around as if he was trying to figure out how he had gotten there. "Good morning, little man," Robbie smiled as his nephew started crawling towards him. Robbie caught him at the end of the bed and lifted him into his arms. "We're going to let your daddy sleep okay." Georgie nodded and wrapped his arms around his uncle's neck. "What do you say we go visit your Uncle Luke?"

"LanLan?"

"Yes, you can play with Landon today." That answer seemed to satisfy Georgie who tried unsuccessfully to wiggle his way out of Robbie's grasp. When he was placed on the floor he toddled out of the room most likely heading for the kitchen, and Robbie turned his attention to his sleeping brother. He checked his temperature and smoothed back his hair before leaving him to sleep.

Luke couldn't help but smile as he scrambled eggs in the kitchen. His mind kept drifting to an hour before and how it felt to wake up in Reid's arms. He had been surprised to realize that they had never left the couch, and it was actually another pair of blue eyes that had gotten his attention. Landon had somehow managed to turn himself around, kneeling on his father's lap, holding on to his shirt as he blew warm air into his face. Luke had wrapped his arms around the baby so that Landon wouldn't fly backwards. Landon laughed outright when his daddy kissed him on the nose, thus causing Reid to stir beside them. Lucky, not wanting to be outdone climbed onto Reid and started licking at his face. All in all it had been an interesting way to wake up.

Reid walked the puppy while Luke gave Landon a bath and changed his diaper. Now the baby was sitting in his bouncer seat biting on his bottle nipple, while Luke fixed breakfast. Reid was in the shower and Laurie was still asleep. Luke didn't expect to see his son for another few hours. He knew how hard it could be to get used to the time difference after being overseas.

"Something smells good in here."

Luke was pulled from his thoughts by a distinguished voice; one he had come to know very well. His breath caught as he laid eyes on Reid, and it was as if he were seeing him for the first time. He had never noticed how toned his arms were, or how his broad shoulders made him appear taller than he was. His eyes were an intense blue, and he had the sudden urge to run his fingers through the damp curls that topped his head. A slight blush stained his cheeks as he realized he was staring and he turned his attention back to the stove flipping the bacon in the frying pan.

"Breakfast will be ready soon," he said sighing as he felt strong arms wrap around his waist. He leaned into the embrace, turning his head slightly to smile at him. Their bodies fit perfectly together and Luke kissed him softly, pulling back before they could get carried away. "There's fresh coffee if you want some?" he said returning his attention to their breakfast. He felt the loss of warmth when Reid pulled away, but he couldn't help the small smile that crossed his lips as the man moved around the kitchen. It wasn't long before breakfast was served up on plates, and Reid brought two piping hot mugs of coffee to the table. Landon gurgled as Luke lifted him out of his bouncer and placed him in his high chair.

Once he was seated Luke scooped some eggs on his fingers to feed them to Landon. The baby held on to his father's fingers, gnawing at them and sucking until he had swallowed every remnant of egg. Reid broke off a piece of bacon, dangling it in front of the baby's eyes. Landon reached out for the meat taking it greedily into his hands, immediately popping it into his mouth. Luke watched in amusement as his son ate away at the bacon as if it were the softest piece of bread.

Landon was sucking on Luke's fingers once more when they heard the backdoor open behind them. Reid turned and Luke looked up just in time to see Lucas scramble inside, followed closely by Robbie and baby Georgie. Landon clapped his hands together, his quest for eggs forgotten as he focused on the new arrivals.

"Good morning, Robbie," Luke greeted in a chipper tone.

"Hey," Robbie replied shifting the baby in his arms. "I hope I'm not intruding."

"You know better than that," Luke scolded. "Come on in. Is James okay?"

"He's sleeping," Robbie frowned. "Hey Reid."

"LanLan," Georgie exclaimed pointing at the baby who was drumming on the tray of his highchair.

"Morning, Robbie," Reid said his mouth full of eggs. "There's plenty of food if you want some."

"LanLan," Georgie repeated, trying to get the attention of the grownups.

"You have to wait until he's finished eating, buddy," Robbie explained.

"Don't worry, Georgie, I think he's eager to play with you too," Luke chuckled.

"Uncle Robbie, the puppy just licked me," Lucas laughed as he ran back into the kitchen.

"Can I get a hug now," Luke teased turning to face his godson.

"Hi Uncle Luke," Lucas ran into his arms and held on tight. "Will you promise to take care of daddy, please?"

"I'll check on him this afternoon," Luke promised.

Robbie placed Georgie down on the floor and smiled fondly at the scene. Moments like these were very familiar to him, but at the moment something was missing. "Where's Laurie?" he asked, running a hand through his hair.

"Still sleeping," Luke replied as he fed Landon another bite of eggs.

"You should go see if he wants something to eat," Reid suggested. "He hasn't had much of an appetite the last couple of days…so I'm sure he's hungry."

"Okay I'll be right back," Robbie said heading out the room. He could hear Luke giving instructions to Lucas as he left, but he didn't pay attention to what was being said. His mind was already focused on his boyfriend.

He was lying on his back with his arm across his forehead when Robbie entered the room. The first thing he noticed was that his skin seemed flushed. His blanket was pulled up to his chin, and from where he was standing Robbie wasn't sure if he was awake or sleeping.

It became quite apparent that he was awake as Robbie moved closer. He settled down on the bed, his hand immediately moving his bangs away from his forehead. "Hey," He said leaning in to kiss him softly. "My god, Laurie you're burning up."

"It's co…cold," Laurie mumbled. "I don't know why the air is on…too cold."

"Laurie?" Robbie frowned as he placed a hand on his boyfriend's forehead. He moved his hand quickly as if he had been scalding. A frown of concern crossed his features as he listened to Laurie's mumblings. Other than the occasional word, nothing he was saying made sense. Quickly he told Laurie he'd be right back and sprinted out of the room.

"Reid," he called as he burst into the kitchen moments later. "You've gotta come quick. Something's wrong with Laurie."

"Were you not able to wake him up?" Reid inquired as he focused on the baby. "Come on, Landon open up."

"OH, he's awake," Robbie said his tone frantic. "But he's burning up and he says he's cold. Can you come check on him please?"

Reid dropped the food on the plate and wiped his hands quickly as he moved to follow Robbie out the kitchen. Luke looked after them anxiously, his foot tapping against the floor as he waited for news on Laurie's condition.

The moment Reid entered the room he knew something was wrong. Laurie was thrashing in the bed, clutching at the blanket as he continued to mumble incoherently. "Go get Luke," He called over his shoulder, "and you stay with the kids. Go now, Robbie…I'll take care of him, I promise."

Reid watched Robbie leave before moving closer to the bed, his hand immediately pressing against Laurie's forehead. He was examining Laurie's body by the time Luke entered the room. Reid looked behind him, taking the bag Luke held in his hands. A silent thank you passed between them before he focused completely on Laurie again. "Can you get him some water?" he asked unsheathing a thermometer and pressing it into Laurie's mouth. While he waited for a reading he checked his nephew's arms as he already suspected what might be wrong. He was finished with his examination by the time Luke returned with the water. "Thank you," he said placing the glass on the table beside him. He removed the thermometer from Laurie's mouth, and red the temperature all the while checking the man's eyes with his penlight.

"Reid?" Luke asked trying not to sound as nervous as he felt.

"He has a fever of 106," Reid said grabbing a bottle of Motrin out of his bag. "Lift his head up for me." Luke did as he was instructed and Reid placed a tablet on his nephew's tongue, followed by water as he encouraged him to swallow. "That's right son, swallow it down…we have to get this fever down, buddy."

"What's wrong?" Luke asked worriedly even as he helped Reid get Laurie out of bed.

"Remember the mosquitoes I wrote about?" Reid asked. He expertly wrapped the blanket around Laurie not wanting to waste any time getting him dressed.

"Yeah, you said he got bitten…oh god." Luke said covering his mouth as he realized what that meant.

"OH yeah," Reid sighed. "I think we're dealing with a case of malaria here."

"Okay," Luke said quickly jumping into panic mode. "You and Robbie need to get him to the hospital ASAP. And I'll take the kids to my dad's and meet you there.

"Luke," Reid's calm voice caught his attention and he stopped to look at the man. Those blue eyes had a soothing effect on him, even though he knew that Reid had to be frantic inside as well. "I need you to breathe. We're going to take care of this…just breathe." Luke nodded and took a few deep breaths letting them out slowly. Laurie was leaning against his uncle even as he tried to cling to the blanket around him. "Are you calm now," Luke nodded and ran a frazzled hand through his hair. "Good, now send Robbie this way so he can help me, then I'll see you when you get to the hospital, okay?"

"Okay," Luke whispered, moving forward to kiss his son on the forehead. "You're going to be alright, Laurie. We're going to take care of you."

The ride to the hospital was uneventful at best. Robbie sat in the backseat with Laurie, his fingers running through his hair as he spoke softly to him; willing him to stay awake as Reid had advised. Reid had called ahead so a gurney was waiting for them the moment they walked into the emergency room. Robbie stood back and watched as Reid went from uncle mode to doctor mode in a matter of seconds. Instructing the ER staff on what procedures to do. He ordered them to start him on an IV and do a complete CBC, letting them know that they'd worry about all the administrative stuff later. Robbie was in complete awe as the man worked and the staff jumped to do his bidding.

"Call Dr. Zapada."

"I think he's off today, Dr. Oliver."

"Have him paged," Reid insisted. "He'll come. And in the meantime get him into radiology for x-rays. We have to check for fluid in his lungs."

"I'll stay with him," a female voice met his ears, and he was relieved to see Alison Stewart taking charge. He stood back, allowing the doctors to do their job. There was nothing more he could do here…he was far too close to this.

Fifteen minutes later another doctor rushed down the hall, pulling on a lab coat as he approached the waiting area where Robbie and Reid were sitting. Reid stood as he approached and the older doctor grasped his hands as he spoke.

"I came as soon as I got the page. What seems to be the problem?"

"My nephew has a fever of 106 degrees and I believe he may have malaria. I wanted only the best working on this John. You're the best in your field."

"Coming from you that is a high compliment," Dr. Espada attempted a smile. "Where is he now?"

"Exam room three." The doctor nodded and headed off towards the exam room, leaving Reid to settle back in his seat. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Robbie looking at him worriedly. HE was certain the kid was looking for comfort just as well as giving it. "Don't worry, Dr. Espada is good, he'll help Laurie."

In that moment Robbie looked much younger than his seventeen years as he shifted and wrapped his arms around the older man pulling him into a hug. He rested his chin on Reid's shoulder and felt better when the other man's arms wrapped around him too.

The sound of footsteps drew them out of the embrace and both looked up to see Luke coming towards them. Robbie stood quickly and immediately ran into Luke's arms. He knew he was acting like a little kid, but he didn't care. He had never been so scared in his entire life.

Luke was silent as he soothed his little brother, his eyes seeking out a patient sea of blue. Reid was still sitting, but he let out a breath when his gaze locked with Luke's. "Are the kids okay?" he asked. He wasn't sure how much of the panic Lucas may have been able to pick up on, but whatever the case he knew Luke could take care of them.

"They're with my dad…they'll be fine," Luke replied his hand still running soothing circles on Robbie's back. "Any news yet about Laurie?"

"Dr. Espada is in with him now. I ordered x-rays plus a complete blood workup. His fever was still pretty high."

"I tried to keep him awake," Robbie pointed out, finally pulling away to look at Luke.

"I'm sure you did the best you could Robbie."

"I'm going to go check on him," Reid announced, running a hand trough his hair as he stood up. "You two going to be okay here?"

"Yeah…we're fine just go," Luke said grabbing his hand for a quick second before watching him walk away/ HE settled down into Reid's vacated seat pulling Robbie down with him. His foot tapped against the floor nervously as he stared straight ahead, his eyes glued to the exam Reid had disappeared through.

"Luke?" Robbie's voice sounded so small, and Luke turned to wrap an arm around his brother's shoulder. "Reid won't let anything happen to him right?"

Luke held him close, pressing a kiss on the top of his head. "Would you feel better if I checked in on him?" he asked glancing over his shoulder at the door again.

"Could you?"

"Stay here," Luke said giving his shoulder a squeeze before pulling away. He stood and made his way over to the exam room even though he knew he shouldn't be there. He looked through the opening at the doctors working on his son and he frowned. He was all too familiar with the inside of hospitals, and he could remember very clearly when he had been the patient in the bed.

The sound of machines going crazy caught his attention and he gasped as he watched Laurie go into convulsions. Dr. Espada and Alison were trying to stop him from ceasing and Luke looked away from the door, but not before Reid caught his eye. He was leaning against the wall when Reid came out to place a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm not worried about me," Luke said quickly shaking his head.

"Which is why I am," Reid placed a hand on Luke's cheek to steady him and planted a soft kiss on his forehead. "I need you to do something for me, okay?" He waited for Luke's assertive nod before he continued. "You need to take Robbie home. There's nothing he can do for Laurence right now…I don't even think Laurence knows he's here. He doesn't need to see this."

"Okay," Luke nodded his agreement. "I'll take him home but then I'm coming back. You'll let me know if anything changes."

"You'll be my first call," Reid replied. Luke attempted a smile, Kissing Reid quickly on the mouth before heading back to where Robbie was sitting with his head down.

"Come on…let's go check on your brother."

Robbie rested his head back against the seat as he looked out the window at the trees passing by. He hadn't wanted to leave the hospital, but he begrudgingly agreed that Luke was right. There really6 wasn't anything he could do…that was what hurt the most. Laurie was hurting and he couldn't be there to help him. Luke had reminded him that there was still his brother to take care of too. Plus he had argued that taking care of Jimmy was a good way to preoccupy his mind. Reid would call when there was news and Robbie would be able to return to the hospital later that afternoon.

The house was quiet when they entered and calling James' name wielded no results. "He's probably still sleeping," Robbie said frowning. Luke placed a hand on his shoulder before he could head off to check.

"You go get Georgie and Lucas; they will help take your mind off things. I'll go check on your brother."

"Okay," Robbie agreed and left the house to pick up his nephews from the farm. Luke headed for James' room and moved quietly over to where James was indeed fast asleep. He glanced at the clock a frown crossing his lips as he returned his glance to his best friend.

Instinctively his fingers went to James' hair, running through the strands as he watched them fall back against his forehead. It didn't take long for his friend to stir, and he smiled down into emerald green eyes that appeared tired and worn.

"Hi," his friend whispered groggily. He frowned as he tried to sit up looking at Luke quizzically. "We weren't supposed to go out today were we?"

"No," Luke replied, his hand immediately moving to touch James' forehead. "How are you feeling?" He asked, removing his hand and standing to find the thermometer he knew James kept close.

"Honestly?"

"I'd like to think you're always honest with me, James." Luke returned to the bed and stuck the instrument in his ear, listening for the beep before checking the reading.

"I feel awful," James admitted. "It hurts to talk, and swallow. Plus I'm achy and my stomach feels queasy."

"You have a fever too," Luke said showing James the temperature.

"I've been fighting fevers for the past few nights," James sighed. "I'll take some Motrin this morning…that should help it break."

"James-"

"Its okay, Luke," James interrupted before his best friend could finish. "I get these night fevers sometimes, but they don't last. I'm sure by tomorrow I'll be as good as new."

Luke didn't quite believe him, but he decided to drop the subject for the moment as he watched James push away the blanket so he could get up. His friend's movements were sluggish as he headed for the bathroom to splash cold water on his face. "Will you at least make yourself an appointment, please?" Luke asked when he returned to the room. "I'm already worried enough about Laurie, I don't want to have to worry about you too."

"What happened to Laurie?" James asked concern lacing his already tired voice.

"He's in the hospital," Luke sighed heavily, running a hand through his hair. "He had a fever of 106, James."

"Do they know what's wrong with him?"

Luke shook his head. "Reid thinks its Malaria, but when I left they had just sent his blood work to the lab for the tests. It was awful James, he went into convulsions and it sucked because I felt powerless. I hate that feeling."

"Welcome to parenthood," James tried to ease Luke's fears with a smile. "Robbie didn't see that did he?"

"No," Luke shook his head. "He didn't see it thank god, I don't think I would have gotten him to leave if he had." He sighed heavily. "In any case, James, you have to make an appointment to see the doctor soon."

"I'll call the doctor today," James acquiesced. "I promise, Luke. Don't worry about me; you have enough on your plate with Laurie."

"Okay," Luke said resting his hand in his hair as he watched James look for clothes. "If you don't go, I will take you myself, I mean it," he threatened.

James turned looking him straight in the eyes, "I promise." Luke left him alone after that to get dressed and ventured back out into the living room, where he found Robbie surrounded by two babies and an anxious toddler.

"Hey there, kiddo," he said moving to lift Landon into his arms. "What are you doing here, huh?" he asked even as he kissed the baby on the cheek and settled him on his lap. Georgie climbed on to Robbie's lap so that he was now facing Landon, while Lucas sat to his uncle's side.

"Georgie insisted he had to come too," Robbie explained. "How's my brother doing?"

"He's as stubborn as always," Luke smiled as his fingers brushed through Landon's hair. "I want you to watch him for me okay? He has a low-grade fever, and he insists he will be okay. But if it gets worse you get him to go to come to the hospital."

"You think he'll listen to me?" Robbie asked quizzically.

"You've got a secret weapon," Luke said his gaze falling on Lucas

"Luke," Robbie laughed despite himself.

"That was what I was going for," Luke chuckled. "Push comes to shove I will take him to the doctor's tomorrow myself if I have to. I should get back there though…do you mind watching Landon? I can take him back to my Dad's."

"No, it's fine…I need to keep myself preoccupied anyway, and I don't think either Georgie or Landon would be happy with you if you separated them."

Luke smiled as he glanced at the two small boys who were attempting to climb down to the floor. Georgie slid easily off of Robbie's lap, and Landon wanted to follow suit, but he couldn't quite make it off Luke's lap for fear of falling. He looked up at his dad and smiled, his blue eyes glowing as he continued his attempt to get down. Luke kissed his son on the forehead before settling him on the floor beside Georgie. "You be good for your uncle okay?" he said, allowing his fingers to smooth his son's hair down before he stood. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

He made a stop at Java to pick up coffee and muffins before heading back to the hospital. Balancing the cup holder in one hand and the paper bag in the other he headed towards the front desk to ask if Laurence Gibson had been moved to a private room yet.

"Laurie's here?" a female voice met his ears. He turned, placing the coffee on the counter as he greeted the newcomer.

"Hey, Krystl I didn't see you there," he said attempting a smile.

"You did seem a little preoccupied," Dr. Swan passed the nurse behind the desk a chart before focusing on Luke. "What's this about Laurie being in the hospital is he okay?"

"He spiked a really high fever this morning," Luke explained, "before I left he was seizing, but that's all I know so far."

"Where's Reid?"

"I'm hoping he's with Laurie actually. I brought him some coffee," he picked up the cup holder and held up the bag of muffins. "Plus food…I know he won't want to leave Laurie's side."

"I'm sure he will be fine, Luke. How are you?"

"I'm a wreck," Luke laughed humorlessly. "I think I finally understand how my dad must have felt each and every time I was in the hospital. It's torture."

"IT's never fun to see someone you care about suffer," Krystl remarked.

"Tell me about it," Luke agreed. He placed the bag of muffins down to grab one of the cups of coffee. "Speaking of which, will you be my backup if I need to convince James to see a doctor?"

"Did he have another fever?"

"Low-grade," Luke nodded. "I made him promise to come in tomorrow…I don't want to have to worry about him and Laurie."

"I'll take care of it," Krystl smiled. "You better head up to Reid before the coffee gets cold. I'll check on Laurie myself when I'm done rounds."

"I'm sure he'd like that," Luke remarked, his tone soft as he smiled at his friend.

"Mr. Snyder, your son is in room 410."

"Thank you," Luke said shooting a grateful look in the nurse's direction. "I guess I'll see you later," he said turning his attention back to Krystl.

Krystl smiled, placing Luke's paper bag on top of the cup holder, before making sure Luke had a hold on both. "Take care, Luke"

He paused at the open door, leaning against the frame as he watched Reid touch his nephew's limp hand. It broke Luke's heart to see Laurie lying there so still. His skin was flush and he looked like he was at peace, but Luke had a feeling that wasn't necessarily the case.

"How is he?" he asked pushing away from the door to enter the room. Reid looked up and their gazes locked. Luke knew immediately that the news was grim, even before Reid opened his mouth.

"Is one of those for me?" Reid asked eyeing the coffee Luke held in his hand.

"Yeah," Luke said moving further into the room. Reid met him half way reliving him of the other cup of coffee and the bag of muffins. Luke watched silently as the older man placed the fare on the table, taking a sip of coffee before unwrapping a cranberry orange muffin.

Silence reigned as he ate, and Luke moved closer pulling a chair over to sit by Laurie's side. Instinctively his fingers moved to brush back the strands of black hair that rested against his flushed forehead. "He's unconscious," Reid cleared his throat in an attempt to mask his emotions. "They're working on the fever, but it's not going down as fast as they would like. His body is rejecting the antibiotics."

"You were right about the Malaria." It was more a statement than a question, and Reid offered a nod as he took another sip of his coffee. "So what happens now, Reid?" 

"All preliminary reports point to Falciparum Malaria," Reid explained. "Dr. Espada thinks that we've caught it early enough for Laurence to…make a full recovery, but the treatment has to be aggressive."

"Reid," Luke waited until the man was looking at him before he spoke again. "It's not your fault."

Reid held the gaze for a long moment before forcing himself to look away. He wasn't even going to insult Luke's intelligence; it was remarkable and just a tad bit unsettling that the younger man knew him so well. "I should have caught it," he said matter-of-factly. "I'm trained to detect these things, Luke…I spent years in these countries helping to fight diseases like this. How did I miss it?"

"You guys were vaccinated before you left," Luke reminded him. "And it was winter time in Africa. You couldn't have predicted that the weather would be unseasonably warm. And Laurie's not used to this kind of travel."

"You're saying all the right things," Reid commented wryly. "And logically I know you're right…there is no way I could have known. But Luke…"

"I know," Luke's reply was soft as he reached across the bed to take Reid's hand. "I'm scared too."

Reid squeezed his hand gently, allowing their eyes to meet once more before both men looked down at Laurie's still form. Luke knew in that moment that they were both thinking the same thing; they just wanted him to wake up. They could deal with everything else if he would just open his eyes.

Luke rested his chin on the guardrail, his right hand holding tightly to Laurie's limp one while the left hand idly pushed back silky strands of sable. He looked tired and worn, a stark contrast to the happiness of just that morning. It seemed like an eternity had passed in what had only been a matter of hours.

Dr. Espada and his team were working on getting Laurie's fever to go down, and at the same time working aggressively to fight the parasite attacking his red blood cells. Reid knew this first phase could take up to seven days, and there was no telling when Laurie would wake up. At the moment he was just glad his nephew wasn't in a coma. He took a deep breath and tried to push all the negative thoughts to the back of his mind, there were more important things to think about at the moment, first of which was to get Luke to go home.

Stepping forward he rested a hand on the back of Luke's neck, rubbing gently to relieve some of the tension he felt there. His reward was a pair of chocolate eyes with the slightest hint of green. He tried to smile, but it didn't quite reach his eyes…he was tired; they both were.

"Hey," Luke said his voice soft as he shifted completely to focus on Reid. "I didn't hear you come back.

"How are you doing?" Reid asked concern clear in his voice.

"Just worried."

"Me too."

"I just wish there was something more I could do, you know? I feel so helpless. I hate this feeling."

Reid understood Luke's frustration all too well. He felt the same way, but he was wrong about one thing. "There is something you can do." Luke looked up questioningly as Reid placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "You can go home." Luke looked back at his son, a frown settling across his features. Reid had anticipated this response and he squeezed Luke's shoulder as he continued. "I know you don't want him to be alone, Luke…and he won't be. I'll be here, and I'll watch over him through the night. You need to do the same for our son."

"Reid-"

"He needs you now, Luke. And you'll be helping Laurence by making sure his little brother is happy and safe."

Luke reached up his hand cupping Reid's cheek to shut him up. "I just want you to say it again," he said his tone soft as his thumb caressed Reid's lip.

"Go home," Reid said kissing the elusive digit. "Take care of our son."

Luke smiled and leaned in to kiss him softly. "I like the way that sounds." He said letting his hand fall before turning his attention back to his son. He reached out once more to stroke Laurie's hair before standing, leaning down to kiss him softly on the forehead. "I'll be back tomorrow, Laurie. I love you."

Reid grabbed Luke's hand before he could completely move away and pulled him into a hug. Luke held on tightly to the older man, allowing his chin to rest on Reid's shoulder, taking comfort in the fact that he wasn't alone.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

He could hear crying as soon as he reached the front door, and he was almost certain it was his son who was upset. When the door opened moments later he knew he was right. His little brother stood there with the crying child in his arms, and neither of them looked too happy. Robbie's green eyes were tired and worn, his expression grim as he tried to soothe Landon's tears.

"Landon, look, daddy's here," Robbie said handing the child over to Luke. "He's been asking for you for the last two hours," he explained running a hand through his hair. "One minute he was playing fine with Georgie, and then when I put everyone down for a nap he didn't' want to sleep he just wanted you. And he hasn't been happy since."

Landon's eyes were red and puffy from crying, but as soon as Luke had his arms around him he settled down and clung to his daddy's shirt. He glanced over his shoulder at Robbie, blowing a raspberry at him before burying his head in his father's warmth. "I guess I don't have to ask if you missed me," Luke said rubbing the infant's back.

"Do you want to come in?" Robbie asked stepping aside so Luke could enter. "Jimmy is in the kitchen…we're about to eat dinner."

"How is James doing," Luke asked as he followed behind Robbie.

"He's still feeling a little under the weather but I think the fever's gone."

"He's still going to the doctor's tomorrow right?" Luke asked shifting Landon over to his hip.

"Yes," Robbie smirked. "Krystl made him promise…I think she's getting as good as you are at getting James to do things."

"I thought I heard voices," James raspy voice met their ears. "Hey, how's Laurie doing," he said attempting a smile at his best friend.

Luke quickly filled both his brothers in on what Reid had told him about Laurie's condition. In the meantime Landon took it upon himself to play in his father's hair even as he gnawed on the fingers of his left hand. His chin was wet with slobber, but he didn't seem to care now that he was where he wanted to be.

"You're more than welcome to go with me to the hospital tomorrow," Luke said capturing his son's hand in his own.

"He just has to wake up, Luke."

"He will," Luke said softly. "I'll take you to see him first thing in the morning, alright?"

Robbie nodded and stepped forward to give Luke a hug. He felt James come up behind him, resting his hand on his shoulder. They stood like that for a moment until Landon, Georgie and Lucas made their own bid for attention.

"Uncle Robbie where did daddy go?" Lucas called out from the kitchen.

"Dada," Georgie called adding in his two cents while Landon let out a wail as he clung to Luke and glared at Robbie as if to say "mine". The three men chuckled despite their best efforts to remain serious. There was nothing like children to bring a little humor to any situation.

Luke declined his brothers' dinner invitation and headed home with Landon in tow. He placed his son in his walker and headed into the kitchen knowing that he really did need to eat. He didn't feel much like cooking, and the thought of doing so made him sad. Thinking about food made him think of Laurie lying alone in his hospital bed. He thought of Reid who was no doubt by his side, and would stay there as long as he was allowed to.

Landon made his way into the kitchen, his hands hitting the walker table as he looked up at his father with wet eyes. Luke picked him up and held him in his arms as he rifled through the freezer looking for something quick to eat for dinner. He spied a Swanson's Hungry Man TV dinner, one of Reid's many purchases, and decided that it would be the appropriate choice for the night.

"So what do you say to Meatloaf, Mashed potatoes and carrots for tonight, little man? Does that sound good?" Landon rested his head on Luke's shoulder and promptly placed his fingers in his mouth. "Yeah…it doesn't sound appetizing to me either…but I don't feel like cooking today so we'll make do." He placed the box on the counter and placed Landon back in his walker. As his son looked on he read the back of the box before opening it and pulling out the plastic tray. He wrinkled his nose as he poked holes into the plastic and placed it in the microwave. "I don't know how your daddy eats these things," he remarked glancing down at his small son.

Two minutes later the dinner was ready and he scooped up his son and placed him into his high chair. He brought the tray of food over to the table, carefully pulling back the plastic allowing the steam to escape. "Does this look good to you?" he asked lifting the dish so that his son could examine it. Landon's hand hit the high chair table, his mouth open wide, his eyes sparkling in reply. Luke smiled and settled down beside his son, and took a bite of the dinner. "This isn't half bad," he decided, blowing on a soft carrot before he popped it into the baby's mouth. I still don't know how your daddy eats them though." He blew on a spoonful of mashed potatoes before feeding it to his son. Taking a bite himself he watched his son chew, those blue eyes watching him intently as if he were trying to catch every word Luke spoke. "The next time you and daddy go to the store, make sure he doesn't pick up any more of these okay?" Landon gurgled in reply and Luke smiled and kissed his baby's cheek before continuing to feed him.

After dinner Luke and Landon entertained Lucky who was just happy to have someone to play with. He rested his back against the couch and watched as the puppy and the baby played their customary game of "catch me if you can." Watching Lucky sprint out of Landon's grasp was enough to make him smile. He allowed his mind to drift momentarily, thinking about how good things had been just the day before. For the briefest of moments he was reminded of that fateful day, the day Jack and Margo had come to the house bearing bad news. This wasn't like that though…and he refused to allow himself to sink into dark thoughts. He was startled out of his reverie when his son climbed into his lap followed closely by Lucky who wanted to be as close as possible. He dropped his chin in Landon's hair and wrapped one arm around him, while his free hand idly smoothed the puppy's soft fur.

"Okay munchkin," he said lifting the baby into his arms as the clock marked 7pm. "It's time for someone to take a bath. Does that sound like a good idea to you?" Landon wrapped his arms around his father's neck and rested his head against him; as if he knew what his daddy really needed was a hug. Luke hugged him back before setting him down on the tile floor in the bathroom. Landon babbled gaily while Luke ran water into the small baby bathtub. The baby crawled over to him, using the side of the tub to pull himself up. Luke watched as he held on, trying to steady his legs before letting go. He caught him before he could topple back down on to the floor and praised him for a job well done.

When the bath was ready he undressed his son and placed him in the warm water. The small bathtub had toys for the baby to play with while they took their bath, but Landon seemed content with splashing water around. Luke rested his elbow on the tub as he watched the baby play "Hey," he laughed as warm water hit his face, "are you trying to get me wet, little man?" Landon laughed and tried to duck as his dad pushed water towards him. The sound was infectious and it was just what Luke needed at the moment. They continued the game as Luke soaped up the wash cloth and cleaned the baby's arms, legs and torso. He spoke to him softly as he held him upright in the tub washing his backside.

"Now who's all nice and clean?" he asked as he lifted Landon out of the tub, wrapping him in a small fluffy towel.

"Dada," Landon replied happily. He giggled when Luke blew raspberries at his belly and tried unsuccessfully to grab a hold of the towel as he was dried off. Luke allowed him to play with the towel while he rubbed him down in baby oil, and sprinkled on baby powder.

He was just fastening Landon's diaper when he heard the phone rang. He tickled Landon's belly and reached over to grab the phone, balancing it on his shoulder as he finished getting the baby ready for bed.

"Hello?"

"Hey," Reid's weary voice met his ears. "Just calling to check in…how are things there?"

"We're fine," Luke tickled Landon again and Reid could hear the baby's laughter through the phone. IT made him smile. "How's Laurie?"

"No change," Reid replied. "His fever went down, but then it spiked again. That's to be expected with this type of disease though. He's not any better, but he's not getting worse."

"Are you coming home?" Luke asked though he was sure he already knew the answer.

"I would if you want me to," Reid frowned, glancing over at his nephew who was lying so still in the bed.

"No…I think Laurie needs you more right now. I'll be fine here with Landon and Lucky."

"That's good. Is he babbling over there?" Reid chuckled as he heard the baby's chatter.

"He's gnawing on his fingers actually," Luke replied fondly. "He wants you to know he just took a bath."

"Did he have fun splashing water all around?"

"As a matter of fact, yes he did," Luke chuckled. "I'm all wet!" Reid's rich laughter was a welcome sound, and it allowed Luke a sense of comfort and warmth. "I missed that," he said wistfully.

"Miss what?"

"Your laugh…you."

"I'm here, Luke."

I know," Luke sighed and lifted Landon into his arms. They headed for the kitchen where Luke pulled a bottle out of the refrigerator and placed it in the bottle warmer. "But you're not here. This wasn't necessarily how I thought your homecoming would go. I was kinda hoping we would be able to pick up where we left off."

"Nothing's changed, Luke," Reid's tone was soft as he leaned against the doorframe, running a hand through his curly hair. "We're a family, and we've hit a small bump in the road but we're going to get through it. We're doing this together."

"I like the sound of that," Luke admitted. He tested the temperature of the bottle before giving it to his son, who greedily sucked on the nipple accepting the milk.

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes," Luke replied without hesitation, as realization hit him. He smiled and headed back into the bedroom where he placed Landon in his crib. "Call me crazy, but I trust you with my life, Reid."

"Then we must both be crazy because I trust you with mine too. You know that's a pretty big deal."

"Yeah…it really is. I'm excited though, to see where we go from here."

"It's just nice to see you happy," Reid admitted. "I can hear the smile in your voice right now…despite the fact that I know you're worried about Laurie. He's very lucky to have you as his caregiver you know."

"I'm slowly starting to appreciate that things happen for a reason. Tragedy doesn't always have to equate sadness and despair. I kinda like that philosophy."

"It's just the way life works sometimes." Reid's tone was thoughtful as he once again glanced in at his nephew. "They teach us in medical school to be prepared for anything…but truthfully nothing can prepare you for what you see out there, Luke."

"There is a reason why they say experience is the best teacher." Luke remarked.

"Dada." Luke looked over to the crib where his son was standing up, his hands holding on to the bars so he wouldn't fall.

"Are you finished with your bottle, little one?"

Landon bobbed his head up and down and Luke lifted him up to burp him, while he listened to Reid talk to the nurse who had just entered Laurie's room.

"Kiss Lan good night for me, and then you go get some sleep. I know you have to be exhausted."

"Trying to get rid of me?" Luke teased.

"Not at all…I just want one of us to get some rest tonight. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good night, Reid. Want to say good night to daddy?" he asked turning his attention to his son. He put the phone to the baby's ear and smiled when Landon attempted to talk." He listened for a minute as Reid held a conversation with the baby, whose eyes sparkled like diamonds when he heard the voice. "I think you just made his night," Luke chuckled moments later. "What did you say to him?"

"I told him he had to watch over you while I'm not there. He seems to be up to the challenge."

"You don't say," Luke laughed. "Did you eat?"

"Don't worry about me. Krystl made sure I had something to eat. She checked in on Laurie too before she left for the day."

"I'm glad you're making friends," Luke smiled fondly.

"I don't have many of those," Reid admitted. "It must be your influence."

"Yeah, sure blame it on me. You know you like people more than you're willing to admit. Otherwise you wouldn't have become a doctor."

"Hmmm…when you put it that way it actually makes sense. Admittedly I don't think I could do what James and his father do. I'm more likely to tell someone to suck it up and stop whining."

"You don't say that to me," Luke laughed despite himself.

"You're different," Reid pointed out. "I can talk to you, and I like listening to you. I just don't think I could sit there and listen to everyone's problems all day. It was my least favorite rotation in medical school. It takes a lot of patience and that has never been my best event."

"Thank you, Reid."

"For what? I didn't do anything."

"For giving me reasons to smile. I'll see you tomorrow." He waited for Reid's reply before hanging up the phone and placing a sleeping Landon into his crib. He kissed him softly on the cheek, and covered him with a blanket. He could hardly believe that his son was almost one. A lot had changed since he brought him home, and he had a feeling that more change was coming. As he settled into bed and prepared to sleep he realized that he was ready for whatever challenges life threw his way, and he was certain that he'd be dealing with all of them with Reid.

"Today is Lucas' first day of kindergarten. He was so excited this morning. He knows Jimmy isn't feeling well so he even tried to dress himself. It was really kind of funny; I think you would have laughed. He had his pants on backwards and his shirt buttoned the wrong way, but you had to give him props for trying." Robbie smiled and reached up to push Laurie's hair off his forehead. The black strands fell back into place as if they hadn't been moved at all. "We took him to school before we came. Jimmy didn't think it was a good idea to expose himself to the kids so he stayed in the car while Luke walked Lucas inside. Don't worry though, Luke and I made sure he went to the doctor's. He's going to come visit you after his appointment."

Robbie checked his watch and realized he had been sitting with Laurie for just over an hour now. He knew that Luke and Reid would be returning soon with coffee and sandwiches. He was concerned about his brother; just that morning he had spiked another fever and his throat was sore. James was sure it was just the flu, but he and Luke were more than a little concerned.

"Robbie, think fast," Reid's voice drew him out of his thoughts and he looked up just in time to catch a paper bag in his hands.

"Thanks," he said distractedly.

"Any change," Luke's voice met his ears as the two men came further into the room. Soon they were standing on either side of Laurie's bed. Luke placed a hand on Robbie's shoulder giving it a squeeze.

"He's still the same," Robbie replied with a heavy sigh. "I've been talking to him, and the nurse was just in here. She said his fever is going down again. That's one of the symptoms right? The fluctuating temperatures?"

Reid nodded as he focused on the sandwich he was unfolding. "The fever fits are going to last for a few days," he explained, his eyes glancing at the monitors surrounding Laurie's bed. "His vitals are good. All we can do is wait for him to wake up."

"I know I'm jumping the gun here," Robbie said holding a half of his sandwich in his hand. "But everywhere I searched says that the recovery from this can take a few weeks to a month. So he's not going to be well enough to start school. We're supposed to be there on the fourteenth."

"I thought about that," Luke admitted. He settled back in his seat, his expression thoughtful. "You're going to hate me for this, but I think you're going to have to start school without him this term. Of course that will be totally up to him…but I am certain he wouldn't want you to put off school because of him."

"I know," Robbie agreed, looking down at his half eaten Monte Cristo. "I just hope he's awake by the time I have to go. Because I don't think I could leave if I didn't know he was alright."

"How is he?" a scratchy voice drew their attention to the doorway. James stood just inside, with his hand resting against the doorframe. He looked tired and worn, and the spark was missing from his green eyes. Even so his focus was on the man lying in the hospital bed.

"You don't look so good," Reid commented as he looked at his friend. "If it were up to me you'd be in a hospital bed right now."

"I'm fine," James insisted clearing his throat. "Has there been any change with Laurie?"

"Not yet," Luke replied. "Do you need to sit down?" he asked even as he stood and moved towards his brother.

"No…I'm good," James insisted, pushing himself off the doorframe. He took one step before falling into Luke's waiting arms.

"Easy big guy," Luke whispered in his ear."

"Sorry," James sighed as he collapsed into a chair. "Having blood drawn always makes me woozy."

"What did the doctor say, Jimmy?" Robbie, who up to this point had been silent, asked.

"Not much of anything really," James settled back against the chair and accepted the sandwich and the soda Luke handed him. "She drew blood, took a throat culture and asked all sorts of questions…but we won't know anything until she gets the test results back. She gave me an antibiotic to help fight the fever though."

"Can I see the prescription?" Reid asked curiously. James handed him the slip of paper and focused his attention on the food in front of him. Reid read the script, a frown crossing his features as he stood, tossing his empty sandwich wrapper in the trash. "I'm going to go get this filled for you," he explained before making a hasty retreat out the room.

A frown crossed Luke's lips as his eyes remained locked on the door, his mind not liking the direction of his thoughts.

"Luke." His gaze met sad emerald green and he reached out to take James' hand. "We're not going to jump to any conclusions here…okay." His friend said trying to keep the trembling out of his voice. "It's just a bad case of the flu."

"I don't think I could take it if you were sick too, Jimmy," Robbie said from his spot by Laurie's bed.

Reid returned to the room before James could say another word. He had a paper bag in one hand, along with a dose of medicine in the other. "I figured you should get started on this right away," he explained handing the pills to James. "Did your doctor ask you to make an appointment with Dr. Davis?"

James shook his head, and swallowed down his pills with the water Luke handed him. "That's the next step…providing there's a reason to do so."

"Dr. Davis," Robbie repeated as it dawned on him what everyone was worried about. "Jimmy…"

"We should make an appointment just in case." Reid said solemnly.

James looked at the doctor before his gaze turned to his brothers' troubled expressions. With a heavy sigh he glanced back at Reid who he had come to respect as a colleague and a friend. "Okay…I'll make the appointment."

_September 8, 2014_

_It's Monday evening and I just finished reading to Laurie. Luke, Reid and I decided it would be best to take turns sitting by his bedside. That way someone was able to be home with the kids, and no one would be lacking for sleep. At least that was our theory…it didn't particularly work in practice. Reid was just here; he was back in rotation today at the hospital and he checked on Laurie after making his rounds. _

_Jimmy has been keeping a low profile for the past few days. Ever since his doctor's appointment on Thursday he's been taking his antibiotic and following doctor's orders. Georgie and Lucas have been staying with Luke and Landon since this weekend. Would you believe that it was Reid's suggestion? Actually his exact words were "We wouldn't mind keeping the kids until you get back on your feet," and Luke agreed with him! I couldn't wait to tell Laurie; I know he's just as excited about Reid and Luke as I am. It's interesting to me to watch Luke now as he deals with this latest crisis. I think we're all handling things a little differently this time around. Maybe it comes from experience, or maybe it's just nice to know that you're not alone. _

_I try to make sure Laurie knows that too. Whenever I'm here I'm either talking to him about everyday things or reading to him. I think he likes it when I do that. Reid seems to think that my voice is comforting him; something about how his vital signs always improve after I've been there. That makes me happy…sometimes I feel so helpless, like there's nothing I can do. So I'm glad that I'm doing something right._

_It's so weird to see him lying there so still, while things are changing all around us. I watch the nurses come in every two hours to check is IV and make notations on his chart before heading back out the room. They have to give him a shot of something to make sure his blood doesn't clot while he's lying there, and Dr. Zapada comes in too, making sure that the medicine is doing its job. His hair has grown since he's been in here, and I have to admit I like it this length. I'm going to ask him not to cut it, though I'm certain he will want to shave. That will probably be the first thing he wants to do…after he eats of course. _

_I'm going to read to him some more before calling it a night…visiting hours will be ending soon. Since Reid and Luke have the kids I don't want Jimmy to be alone, so I will head home. Right now it seems like all we can do is wait… _

Luke stood in the doorway, his arms crossed, a smile on his face as he watched Reid tuck Lucas and Georgie into Laurie's bed. He had just finished reading them a bedtime story, and had bribed them with pancakes and syrup if they closed their eyes and went to bed like good little boys. The tactic seemed to work and Luke waved when the two young boys said good night to him before closing their eyes.

"Is something funny?" Reid asked, keeping his voice quiet as he met Luke at the door.

"Just curious," Luke commented as they left the room together, "Who's going to make these promised pancakes?"

"You of course," Reid wrapped his arms around Luke's waist and planted a kiss on his cheek. "I have to work tomorrow."

"You're a mess," Luke chuckled, turning in the embrace so he could gaze into gentle blue eyes. "You look tired." He commented as his hand cupped Reid's cheek, his thumb gently caressing the faint circle under his eye.

"You know last week at this time Laurence and I were on a plane headed home."

"I know."

"And I feel like I haven't had a moment to rest since we got back. I can't shut my mind off…not even for a minute. And I don't think I will until he wakes up you know?" Luke just nodded as he continued to caress Reid's face. He had come to realize that when Reid rambled like this, it just meant he needed to unload. It was obvious that he didn't do it often, and he felt honored that for some reason he felt he could do it with him. "I just got him back," Reid said taking Luke's hand into his to pull him towards the couch where they settled down, both men tucking their foot beneath them as they faced each other. "I don't allow myself to get close to anyone," he explained, his elbow resting against the back of the couch, his fingers buried in his curly hair. "I never saw a reason too after my family turned their back on me. Why set yourself up for heartache when people just leave?"

"That had to be a lonely existence."

"It was my life," Reid shrugged. "I dedicated myself to being the best. Studied hard, learned everything I could learn and practiced until I knew every procedure inside and out. I could probably perform an operation in my sleep, though I wouldn't recommend it," he smiled wryly. "I'd like to think that deep down Eden and Matthew thought about me, and I wish things could have been different, but I'm not one to dwell on the past."

"You know you're cute when you ramble," Luke's tone was soft, his smile sad as he traced Reid's free hand with his finger.

"I'm sorry," Reid frowned. "It's just…Laurence means a lot to me. It was nice to have someone look up to me, even if I didn't quite get why. I love that kid.'

"He loves you too, Reid," Luke squeezed his hand. "And I know for a fact he's glad to have you back in his life."

Reid managed a smile, allowing his fingers to slide between Luke's, linking their hands together. "He always did have a tough time when he got sick," his eyes locked on to Luke's as he spoke. "I can remember when he had the chicken pox. He was just six and the spots didn't want to let up. Eden was afraid he would have to be admitted into the hospital, that's how bad it was. Then there was the flu that wouldn't let up, but he always soldiered through it."

"I'm worried about him too," Luke admitted softly. "I keep thinking that we should have taken him to the doctor's sooner. I mean we just took for granted that he was tired from the trip."

"And it's a good thing Robbie came when he did," Reid completed the thought he knew was rolling around in Luke's head. Luke bit his lip and Reid moved forward wrapping the younger man in his arms. Luke held on tight, resting his chin on Reid's shoulder. "You're a good dad to him," Reid whispered in Luke's ear. "I'm glad he has you."

James was sitting on the couch when Robbie made it home. His elbows rested on his knees and he was resting his chin in his hands…he appeared to be deep in thought and Robbie didn't want to interrupt him.

"How's Laurie," James asked without moving from his position.

"He's about the same," Robbie replied coming to sit beside his brother. "How are you?"

"You know I never thought I'd have to worry about this," James replied not answering Robbie's question directly. He turned to look at him, emerald green eyes meeting emerald green. "I'm not sure if I can deal with this."

"Of course you can," Robbie placed a hand on his brother's shoulder giving it a squeeze. "You're Jimmy, you can deal with anything…and you're not alone."

"I know," James said resting his hand on top of Robbie's as he attempted a smile. "It's just'"

"Scary, I know," Robbie finished the thought for him. "But I think we're jumping ahead of ourselves here. "We won't know anything until your doctor calls. Let's not panic until we have something to panic about."

That was easier said than done, but James knew his brother was right. All they could do was wait.

They were in the kitchen when the phone rang. Immediately the mood shifted from jovial and spirited to tense and anxious. James stood and headed into the living room to answer the phone, while Robbie took his time placing his uneaten cookie on the plate. His brother was pacing the floor by the time he entered the living room, and he settled down on the couch watching the back and forth. James joined him seconds later and immediately put his face in his hands, his fingers combing through his auburn hair. Without uttering a word Robbie wrapped a comforting arm around his brother, pressing their heads together as they sat in silence.

Reid looked up from the book he was reading to see Luke standing in the doorway. He placed the journal to the side and was just about to ask if Luke was okay when the younger man moved further into the room, closing the door behind him. Reid watched as he placed the baby monitor on the bureau before making his way over to the bed. No words were spoken as he sat down, at first on the edge; brown eyes meeting blue ones that were full of curiosity.

Their eyes held a conversation only they could understand. The brown ones asked for permission, and the blue ones granted it without provocation. They were silent still as Luke slipped beneath the sheets, scooting over until his thighs touched Reid's as they sat flush beside each other. Their movements were slow, almost methodical as they came together, their lips touching in the sweetest of kisses. Reid pulled away from the intense embrace, his hands caressing soft skin as his eyes asked if he was sure.

Luke's touch was soft as he touched Reid's face, the pad of his thumb rubbing his bottom lip before kissing him anew. He slipped his tongue into Reid's mouth and shifted closer as their kiss deepened, their tongues wrestling for dominance as they savored the taste of each other. It was invigorating…intoxicating and they couldn't get enough.

"Luke," Reid started when he had a moment to breathe. Luke silenced him with his finger before allowing it to slide down his jaw line to his neck. Reid was transfixed as he watched the descent of Luke's digit. Those eyes were completely brown like chocolate and there was a mixture of emotions flittering through that dark gaze, the most dominant of which was desire.

Reid guided their mouths together and kissed Luke slowly and deliberately. His lips brushed against Luke's forehead, his brow, his eye lids and his nose before attacking his mouth again briefly. He wanted to, needed to kiss and caress every inch of this man. He wanted him to know how much he craved him. In the moment it was all he could think about.

His movements were gentle as he lowered Luke down to the pillow, continuing his perusal of the lean body. He planted kisses on Luke's cheeks, his jaw and his throat, making sure he tasted every bit of skin he had access to. Nimble fingers made quick work of Luke's pajamas, and his own, barely having time to toss his shirt before he felt hands reaching for him.

He grasped those fingers, entwining them with his own as his lips assaulted Luke's neck; nibbling, sucking and marking him with the ease of experience. The slight rise and fall of Luke's chest coupled with the soft moans escaping his lips urged Reid forward. He kissed Luke anew, causing the younger man to let go of his hands. Reid felt Luke's fingers splay against his chest, as he lifted his head in an attempt to deepen the kiss. The groan that escaped Luke's lips made Reid smile as he took one of Luke's hands into his own, kissing the tip of every finger. He could feel Luke's eyes on him as he continued his quest to kiss every inch of Luke.

When he was finished lavishing the right arm with attention, he turned to the other, using his lips and his tongue to illicit nice sounds from his lover's lips. There was no room for conscious thought as he kissed and caressed his way down Luke's body. He felt Luke's body tense when his fingers hit tender flesh. HE lifted his head blue eyes locking with brown as he massaged the marred skin, dipping his head slightly to kiss it, lick it and ravish it.

Luke's body shuddered beneath his touch, those nimble fingers kneading and caressing skin. It was only after he was certain his lips had touched very inch of the man that he laid flush against him, allowing Luke to wrap his arms around him, those hands splayed on his back. It was amazing just how well they fit together. Reid felt Luke's hands moving up his back to his shoulders until he felt them cupping his face, cupping it gently before bringing their lips together in a sensual kiss that sent Reid into sensory overload.

Passion like he had never felt before consumed him, and he could feel his aching need throbbing, looking for release. He broke the kiss a shudder rolling through his own body as he looked down at Luke's swollen mouth. His fingers moved slowly, tracing the outside of Luke's mouth before dipping inside one at a time. Luke sucked on the digits, getting them slick and wet with his tongue. Replacing his fingers with his lips, he kissed Luke again as his fingers found what they were looking for.

He slipped one slick digit inside of Luke's body, causing the other man to buck forward, moaning into Reid's mouth. With careful precision he maneuvered his finger in and out until Luke was loose enough to accommodate two digits then three. He heard Luke call out his name and realized in that moment that he loved the way it sounded on his lips. Once again he looked at Luke, those brown eyes shiny and wet as he stared up at him. He kissed away the wetness, lifting Luke's legs onto his shoulders, positioning himself before leaning down once more to capture Luke's lips.

He gasped as he felt Luke closing around his enlarged member. He was slow in his movements, as if his body knew he needed to be gentle with Luke. He entered him inch by inch, encouraged by the soft noises and the shifting of his hips.

Their bodies moved together in an intricate dance. With every thrust Reid felt himself growing closer to Luke and to release. When Luke reached out his hand to stroke himself, Reid shook his head, swatting the hand away so that he could grasp it with his hand. He pumped with every thrust sending both of them over the edge within moments of each other. Reid collapsed on top of Luke, rolling onto his back as he listened to the sounds of them catching their collective breaths. He felt rather than saw Luke burrow closed to him, his sweaty blond hair resting against his chest. Reid kissed the top of Luke's head, his fingers running through the blond strands as they gave into exhaustion.

The ringing phone sliced through the quiet threatening to wake the household with its insistence. A bare arm reached out blindly in an attempt to silence the intrusion. "Dr. Oliver," Reid greeted, his voice laced with sleep as he looked at the clock sitting beside his bed. It was just after 3 am. He felt Luke shift beside him and he glanced down, his fingers tangling in blond hair.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Luke traced lazy circles on Reid's torso as he listened to the one sided conversation he was hearing. Reid's responses were related to simple words and phrases, "Yes," "I see," "When," "How is he?", and "Thank you for calling." As he listened he realized that this was probably the mellowest Reid had been since he met him. He knew how efficient the man was as a physician, and he rather liked the sharp concise tone he took when speaking to a colleague or shooting off orders to nurses. But as Reid listened to the caller, whom Luke guessed was the nurse on duty, Reid sounded almost pleasant…and there was an underlying tinge of relief as the man made no move to get out of bed.

"What was that all about?" He asked when Reid ended the call, those blue eyes trained on him yet again, and Luke fought his urge to kiss the man. Curiosity won out over desire as he reached up his hand to run through Reid's curls. "Tell me."

"He's conscious. The fever's broken and he's resting comfortably. We've still got a long road ahead for his recovery, Luke, but he's awake."

Tears came to his eyes as the wave of relief washed over him. Part of him wanted to get up, get dressed and head over to the hospital. He wanted to see for himself that the young man he loved as a son was truly going to be okay. Instead he burrowed closer to Reid, the need to be close to him winning out over his impulses. He kissed him softly, slowly building momentum as they rejoiced in the good news. Their bodies pressed together instinctively, and Luke cried out as they became one.

A contend sigh escaped Luke's lips as he stretched out his arms and opened his eyes later that morning. The sheets were still warm despite the fact that Reid had left over an hour ago to get to work. He turned over in bed, inhaling the distinct scent that was all Reid and wished he could bottle it up and save it. There weren't enough words in the English language to describe how he felt about last night. Even now hours later he was at the height of emotion and the only thing he didn't feel was regret.

There was no guilt as he rolled out of bed to start his day. He could hear babbling through the baby monitor, which meant his son was awake. And he was certain that Lucas and Georgie were up as well. He took a quick shower and pulled on a pair of loose fitting jeans and a sweatshirt before heading out of the room. Landon was standing in his crib, his little legs bending and unbending as Luke drew closer.

"Come here you little gremlin," he said lifting Landon into his arms. "I have good news for you today, your big brother is awake. Isn't that great news?" Landon laughed and clapped his hands, his little body wriggling as Luke laid him back down to change his diaper. Once Landon was dressed and ready Luke headed into Laurie's room where Lucas was attempting to help his little brother put on clothes. "need help there, little man?" Luke asked, chuckling at the look of surprise on his godson's face.

"I was just tryin to help, Uncle Luke." He said pointing at his little brother who pulled himself up into the sitting position.

"Well thank you for that," Luke ruffled the tot's unruly red hair and placed Landon on the floor to crawl around. "Why don't you go brush your teeth and I'll finish up with Georgie okay?"

"Okay," Lucas agreed, reaching in his backpack for his toothbrush. He scurried away into the bathroom while Luke focused on Georgie who had one pant leg on and his shirt was inside out, but he had to give Lucas credit for trying. He pulled the shirt over Georgie's head, turning it outside in before putting it over his head, instructing him to lift his arms up so they could be eased into the sleeves.

Landon stood at the edge of the bed holding on to the blankets as if he wanted to check out what his father was up to. Luke finished dressing Georgie as Lucas came back into the room asking about breakfast. The sudden noise startled Landon who toppled to the floor.

"LanLan fall," Georgie said crawling to the edge of the bed to look down at his friend. Lucas grabbed his brother before he could topple off the bed, while Luke scooped Landon up into his arms.

"Come on you little rascals, it's time for breakfast."

"Yay," Lucas exclaimed placing his little brother on the floor. Georgie toddled behind Lucas, going as fast as his small legs would carry him.

"Dada," Landon said glancing at the ground before looking up into his dad's face. Luke smiled and placed his son on the floor, watching him crawl out the room quickly in pursuit of the other boys.

Forty-five minutes later everyone was fed and Luke was strapping his son into a car seat while Lucas stood holding his little brother's hand. Georgie got strapped in next, and Little Luke was buckled in last. Luke was just closing the door to the backseat when he saw Robbie walking towards him with his hands in his pockets, the soft morning breeze blowing his hair askew.

"Hey," he greeted giving his little brother a hug. "I was just on my way to get you. Is everything okay?"

"Jimmy has a doctor's appointment today," Robbie replied solemnly. "With Dr. Davis."

"Oh no," Luke frowned, his eyes moving instinctively over to his brother's home. "Is it?"

"Nothing conclusive," Robbie shook his head as he climbed into the car. "Jimmy rode into work with Reid this morning, and his appointment should probably be over by the time we get to the hospital."

Luke settled into the car and put on his seatbelt, not really certain what to say. There was nothing that could be said that could make this better… "I do have some good news," he said filling the silence as he backed the car down the gravel road.

"I could use some right about now."

"Laurie's fever broke early this morning."

"Really?"

"Yes." Luke couldn't help but smile as he spared a glance for his brother before focusing on the road ahead. Robbie's eyes were bright, and he was brimming with excitement. It was a look Luke could completely relate too. "The nurse said he's resting peacefully, and that the true road to recovery can begin now."

"I'm just glad he's awake…I can't wait to see him and talk to him. I've missed him."

"Me too," Luke said patting Robbie on the shoulder. "First we have to drop the rug rat off at kindergarten, then you me and the little ones are headed to the hospital."

Robbie smiled and looked behind him at his nephews. Landon was relaxing with a pint sized pair of sunglasses covering his eyes, his pacifier in his mouth and his legs crossed at his ankles. Georgie was sitting up as far as his belt would allow as he attempted to see what his big brother was looking for in his book bag. "What are you looking for in there, squirt?" he asked, causing both boys to jump.

"Hi Uncle Robbie," Lucas greeted before turning his attention back to the small backpack. "Uncle Luke is my favorite pencil in here?" he asked a moment later.

"It's in the small pocket, buddy," Luke replied without taking his eyes off the road. "Don't forget to give the permission slip to your teacher okay?"

"I will."

Robbie got out the car when they reached they stopped in front of the school. He helped Lucas out and gave him a hug. "Be good today, buddy."

"Bye Uncle Robbie," Lucas said pulling away. "Bye Uncle Luke." He waited for Luke to wave back before turning and running towards the schoolyard.

Robbie smiled and returned to the car, buckling his seatbelt as Luke turned the car around and they headed towards Memorial.

Landon was the first to notice Reid as they made their way to the nurse's station. "Dada," he called out, his foot hitting the footrest, his hands hitting the side of the stroller excitedly. "Dada."

"Shhh," Luke cautioned, "Daddy's working baby."

"Dada," Landon called out, causing Luke to smile despite himself. Reid glanced up from the chart he was reviewing and smiled when he spotted the group coming to a stop. He placed the chart under his arm and walked forward to greet them, kneeling first to focus on the baby.

"Now don't you look cool with your sunglasses on," he said tickling Landon's tummy, causing him to giggle. "How are you doing this morning huh? Are you being good for daddy?"

Robbie and Luke stood back and watched as Reid spoke with Landon and Georgie who enjoined getting some of the attention. It was a few minutes later when he stood, and his eyes locked immediately with Luke. The secret smile that passed between them did not go unnoticed by Robbie.

"I told him you were working," Luke informed him shyly.

"It's okay," Reid cupped Luke's face kissing him softly in greeting before pulling away. "It's good to see you. Lucky didn't bother you this morning did he? I fed and watered him before I left. He was outside for some time as well so he should have left you alone."

"He was no trouble," Luke shook his head. "I think he must have been hiding, because I didn't see him."

"Somehow that wouldn't surprise me," Reid chuckled lightly. "Hey Robbie," he said smiling at the young man who stood beside Luke. He leaned forward to give him a hug which Robbie readily accepted.

"Is my brother still with the doctor?" he asked when Reid pulled away.

"He is…but he said he would meet you guys in Laurence's room. I assume that's where you're headed?" Robbie nodded a smile creeping across his lips at the mention of his boyfriend. "Well I have to finish my rounds but I'll see you guys in there soon," he leaned in to give Luke one last kiss before focusing on Robbie again. "And by the way he's doing good," he said tapping the chart under his arm before walking away.

Luke couldn't hide his grin as he watched Reid talking with another doctor who had stopped in the corridor. He could feel a pair of eyes on him, and turned to find his little brother looking at him with a curious expression on his face. "What?" he asked

"Nothing," Robbie said shrugging his shoulders, his eyes sparkling as he smiled at his brother. "Nothing at all."

It was dark.

That was his only conscious thought as he stepped forward, his hands reaching out yet touching nothing. There were no walls around him, nothing solid for him to hold on to. He treaded carefully, his fear of the unknown was the only thing keeping him from rushing. He didn't know where he was going, yet he felt as if he had been walking forever. His legs were tired, but he knew he couldn't stop. There was somewhere he had to be.

There were echoes in the distance, indistinctive sounds drawing him nearer.

He could hear laughter, and he felt himself being drawn to it. One…no, two different distinct cadences merging together to create a pleasantly happy sound. It was music to his ears. A smile crept across his lips as his eyes fluttered open, and the first thing he noticed was the babies sitting in a stroller at the foot of a bed.

"He's awake," Another voice reached him, and he immediately turned towards it. His smile widened as he stared up into the emerald green eyes that sat by his side. He lifted his hand and opened his mouth to speak but no words came forth so he closed it again, licking his lips as if that would make a difference.

"His throat is probably dry," a third voice announced. He recognized this one too and turned his head to his left to stare at the man frowning down at him. Once again he opened his mouth, attempting to speak, but his mouth felt like sandpaper and even the act of swallowing hurt. "Here, drink some of thi." A straw was pressed to his lips and he suckled lightly allowing the liquid to touch his tongue. He coughed moments later as the straw was taken away and he felt a hand on his back. He didn't even remember sitting up.

"Easy, baby. Don't drink so fast."

"Your vocal chords are out of practice. Don't panic, okay. I'm sure you'll be able to talk fine in no time."

He glanced between the green eyes and the brown and nodded, believing what they said and knowing he could trust them.

"I think I'm going to go get the doctor just in case," Green eyes said, moving away from the bed. He raised his hand, reaching out to him, even as he shook his head. The man seemed to understand and came back over to his side. "You don't want me to leave?" he asked. Laurie shook his head and held on to the man's hand keeping him in place.

"I'll go." Brown eyes stepped away from the bed and headed to the door only to be stopped by someone coming in.

"Where are you going?"

"Actually I was going to get you." He stepped aside to let the doctor in.

"Hi Laurence," the doctor greeted him. "What's the matter, the cat your tongue?"

He attempted to smile, but settled for shaking his head as he once again focused on the green eyes that gave him comfort.

"Dada?" he heard one of the babies say, and he watched as the doctor stepped up to the stroller, kneeling in front of it briefly before standing straight again.

"Open up," the doctor instructed, demonstrating by opening his own mouth wide. He complied and felt the wooden stick on his tongue as the man looked inside. "I think what you need is a toothbrush," he remarked moments later, tossing the stick in the trash.

"Reid!" brown eyes exclaimed, his tone slightly amused.

"Is he okay, Reid?" Green eyes questioned.

"Looks like his glands are a little swollen," the doctor said, placing cold hands to his throat. "I'll have Dr. Zapada take a culture just to be safe, but I'm sure it's just because he hasn't used his voice in a while.

He opened his mouth again as he glanced into the doctor's blue eyes. When once again no words came forth he frowned and waited as if he knew this man would know exactly what to do. He always did.

"Do you have a pen, Luke?" The doctor asked brown eyes. Soon he turned back to Laurie with pen and paper in hand and held it out to him. "Here, use these to communicate for now. How are you feeling?"

He took the pen and the paper and looked down at it momentarily before starting to write. He could feel the eyes on him as he tried to get down all the questions that were running through his brain, the most important of which was…

**Why am I here? And why can't I talk?** He shoved the paper back at Reid and waited for a response.

"You've been diagnosed with Malaria," Reid explained.

He motioned for the paper which Reid handed to him so he could write a new question. **"Was it because of the mosquitoes?**

"Yes. You weren't feeling well when we got off the plane do you remember that?" Laurie nodded, his frown deepening as he listened. "Your fever was critically high when we brought you in, and you fell unconscious shortly thereafter. Do you remember any of that?"

He shook his head and focused on the pad of paper again. "**The last thing I remember was going to sleep after the party. Why can't I talk? **He asked after a moment's pause.

"Your glands are swollen," Reid explained. "Couple that with the fact that you haven't used your voice in over a week, it's making it difficult for you to speak. It's like having bronchitis without all the coughing and other symptoms."

_**So my voice isn't gone because of some side effect or something?**_

"That is a side effect," Reid corrected. "But if will come back. Until then you can use that pad of paper. Any more questions?"

**How long do I have to be in here? And when can I eat**? Laughter seem to explode around him as the three men in the room chuckled and Luke moved over to the stroller.

"I can go to the cafeteria to get you something," he offered with a smile. "If your throat can take it of course."

Laurie nodded, writing on the paper again before holding up for everyone to read. **I'm starving**.

"I'll go with you," Reid offered as he moved to follow Luke out the room. "We'll be back," he said over his shoulder before they disappeared leaving him alone in the room with green eyes.

**HI**. He wrote on the paper as the man came to sit beside him again.

"Hey yourself," Robbie said resting his hand on the bed beside Laurie's leg. "I'm glad you're awake."

**How long was I out?**

"A week," Robbie replied sadly. "You scared me."

**I'm sorry**. Laurie frowned and wrote on his paper again. **I didn't mean to. I was really out for a week?"**

"Yeah. Reid, Luke and I took turns sitting by your bedside. There's so much I've wanted to tell you. You'd be surprised what you've missed in just a week's time."

**You can fill me in on all of it now…but I have another request first.**

"Okay, what can I do for you?" Robbie asked prepared to do anything Laurie wanted him to do.

**Kiss me, please.**

"Gladly," Robbie chuckled leaning forward to kiss Laurie softly on the lips. The brief connection made his heart swell and he smiled when they locked gazes again. "How are you feeling besides the voice thing?" he asked, his fingers tracing lines on Laurie's bedsheets.

**My head feels fuzzy.** Laurie showed Robbie the paper before turning it around so he could write more. **Uncle Reid, and Luke were in here right…with the babies?"**

"Yeah. Georgie and Landon are here. Luke and Reid took them to the cafeteria to get food.

**So I didn't make that all up in my head?**

"No you are awake and coherent for the most part."

Laurie smiled for a brief second before the frown settled in again. **You don't look okay…is something wrong?**

"I'm just worried," Robbie admitted sitting back in the hospital chair.

**About me?**

"Partially."

**RJ**. Even without hearing his voice, Robbie could tell Laurie was serious. His violet eyes were full of concern.

"Jimmy has been sick for the last couple of weeks," he explained with a heavy sigh. "Yesterday his doctor called with the results of his blood tests and she told him he needed to see Dr. Davis as soon as possible."

And he had his appointment today? Laurie inquired. Robbie nodded and Laurie reached out to take his hand, squeezing it reassuringly. Sounds scary, but you need to relax. James is probably scared enough for everyone.

"I know," Robbie sighed. "It just scares me, you know? I have to leave for school on Sunday. How am I supposed to do that knowing that you and Jimmy aren't well."

I'm not going to be able to start school with you? The frown that accompanied that question cut Robbie to the quick. He cursed himself for being so insensitive and speaking out of turn. it had completely slipped his mind that Reid hadn't answered that question.

"We're back," Reid announced as he entered the room with a tray laden with food. He was followed closely by Luke with the stroller. Landon and Georgie both had what looked like soggy cracker in their hands, and crumbs on their faces. Robbie was relieved when Laurie's attention was briefly thwarted by the food being placed in front of him.

"We got you mostly liquids since they will go down easily," Luke explained as Reid uncovered mashed potatoes, apple sauce, pudding and soft carrots. I promise though that when you get out of here I'll get you a double cheeseburger with all the fixings."

Laurie held up his thumb in a show of thanks before tackling the mashed potatoes.

"I better get back to work," Reid announced after a few minutes of watching his nephew eat. "I'll be back around during my next break."

Laurie looked up from his food, placing the container of pudding back on the table so he could reach for his pad of paper. **I have more questions. **He stated, focusing his gaze on his uncle.

"I know you do," Reid acknowledged as he came to stand by the bed. "And I will answer all of them, okay. Luke's here too if you need to talk."

He nodded agreeably, but the expression on his face and the look in his eyes told another story. **I love you Uncle Reid.**

"Love you too, kiddo," Reid said pulling him into a hug. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

Laurie returned his attention to his food, and Reid shared a look with Luke before slipping outside the room. He was on his way to the on call room when he spotted James sitting in a chair outside the doctor's lounge. He walked to the nurse's station, speaking briefly with his nurse practitioner before going to take a seat beside James.

A comfortable silence fell between them as they sat there staring straight ahead. They weren't looking at anything in particular, yet they saw everything. The nurses and the doctors scurried about, in and out of rooms, while patients took strolls around the corridors to escape the environments of their room. They held on to their IV pole as they walked, some alone while others were accompanied by family members. Visitors littered the hallways, sticky notes in hand trying to find the room number of the patient they were there to see.

"Don't you have something better to do?" James asked after what seemed like an eternity of silence.

"Nope. I don't have anything better to do than sit here with a friend."

"You've been hanging around Luke to long," James said after a beat. "That sounds like something he would say."

Reid smiled at the mention of Luke's name, his blue eyes trained on the man beside him. Over the short time that he had known James, he had come to like the man a great deal. He respected the man's place in Luke's life, and that alone would have had him sitting here in this moment. But he knew that Luke was not the only reason why he told his nurse praticioner to take care of his patents for the rest of the afternoon. James wasn't just Luke's best friend; he was Reid's colleague, and one of the few friends he could actually claim.

"They think the Cancer's back." His voice sounded small, without even a fraction of the strength Reid knew the man had. He couldn't recall ever seeing him this visibly scared before.

"Did they run all the tests?" he asked riding the thin line between physician and friend. It was an interesting place for him to be, and only the second time he had a personal invested interest in someone's ailment. James nodded and looked down at his wrist which Reid hadn't taken the time to notice before. "My god you're black and blue," he said taking the man's arm into his to examine the bruising. He touched the tender area lightly with his fingers

"You know I don't even remember hurting myself. That's how it always starts though…a mysterious bruise here or there, coupled with elevated blood cell levels and flu like symptoms I can't seem to shake. I had another fever last night too."

"It could just be the flu," Reid cautioned. "That's why they ran the tests, so we'll know for sure. This isn't a death sentence, James. You've beaten this before you can do it again."

"I'm just scared," James admitted.

"You should be."

"Your bluntness is very comforting," James smirked wryly.

"If you weren't scared then I'd wonder if something was wrong with you. Fear can be a very healthy thing. I learned a long time ago that it is okay to be afraid, as long as that fear doesn't define you."

"Yep, you've definitely been hanging around Luke too long."

"He has rubbed off on me," Reid admitted, a slight smile crossing his lips. "I don't say this to many people though…you know that. I'm blunt and direct…and I don't tend to sugarcoat and I definitely never get sentimental."

"But?"

"But," Reid repeated, releasing his breath slowly, "if I've learned anything over this past six months it's that it definitely helps to have people in your corner. That small group of people who will have your hide no matter what you might say or do. You've watched my back ever since I started working here, and I've never really had someone do that before. So…if this turns out to be Cancer then we're going to fight it aggressively. We'll make sure you have the best treatment, and we're going to fight this thing. I can name quite a few people who aren't ready to lose you just yet…and I'm one of them. Though if you tell anyone I said any of that I will deny it."

"Your secret is safe with me," James chuckled lightly. "Does that mean I can't hug you now?"

Reid glanced around them as if trying to make sure there were no prying eyes watching. James looked on with amusement before those blue eyes were trained on him again. "I think that would be okay."

James laughed and pulled the other man into a tight embrace. "Thank you for the tough love, Reid. I needed that."

"Well it's hard to find people who aren't offended by me," Reid said with a shrug. "So thank you for that. Now tell me exactly what Dr. Davis said."

**Will I be able to go home soon? **

Laurie showed his latest question to his doctor, and waited with baited breath to see what he would say. Already he had been told that he had been infected with an aggressive strain of Malaria. They were feeding him medicine intravenously and so far the results were promising. Still it was going to take him at least a month to recover. He figured he could deal with not starting school as long as he didn't have to be in the hospital.

"I would prefer to keep you in the hospital for a few days so we can keep an eye on you," Dr. Zapada replied his expression thoughtful.

"Is that really necessary though?" Luke piped in. "I mean he lives with a doctor…Reid can watch over him can't he?"

Laurie smiled gratefully at his foster father. He was glad to have someone on his side. He tapped the pad of paper to get the doctor's attention and started scribbling on it quickly.

I was brought in because of the fever right?

"Yes," Dr. Zapada started. But he cut himself off when Laurie shook his head.

I don't have a fever anymore…and if one develops Uncle Reid and Luke will take care of me. They will make sure I don't overstrain myself and take my medicine.

"I'd feel much better if he were home too," Robbie added his voice to the discussion.

"I tell you what, I'll talk it over with Reid…and if he is willing to keep an eye on you then yes you can be released into his care."

"You might as well get those release papers for him to sign then," Luke chuckled crossing his arms in front of him.

Dr. Zapada hid a smile as he looked down at Laurie's chart. "I'll go find Reid now," he said slipping out the room leaving Luke, Robbie and Laurie in good spirits. Luke was now looking down at the babies in the stroller, a gentle smile on his face. The picture was just too cute for words. Landon and Georgie had fallen asleep about an hour ago, with their heads pressed together. Laurie was already visualizing the scene in his mind. It would make a great painting.

"Who's going to pick up Lucas from school?" Robbie asked looking at his watch. He hadn't realized so much time had passed.

"My dad is picking him up," Luke explained, his tone soft. "he will probably take him to Al's for a milkshake, which would be nice. I'm sure Henry will enjoy that."

Did Katie have the baby yet? Laurie asked once he got Luke and Robbie's attention by hitting the side of the bed with his pad.

"She's due any day now," Robbie told him. "Madeline Noelle is being very stubborn."

"Just like her parents," Luke quipped.

"And her namesakes," Robbie laughed. Laurie smiled and shook his head. He had missed them a lot when he was in Africa and he was glad to be home. He was about to write another message on the pad when he heard a noise at the door.

"Hey Jimmy," Robbie said as all three men glanced towards the door. "What did the doctor say?"


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

_September 13, 2014_

_I can hardly believe that by this time tomorrow I will be leaving for Chicago. It should be interesting living there again full time, even though the circumstances are completely different. Tomorrow I move into my dorm at Northwestern. I get to meet my roommate face to face and I'll get to get settled in before classes start…ten days from now. The only thing I'm sad about is the fact that Laurie won't be coming with me…but he is going to do his coursework online so he won't be too far behind when he gets to campus. He's luckily not going to lose his dorm assignment either. The Dean of admissions was very accommodating actually. He told Laurie that he hoped he got better soon so that's a small comfort. I can tell Laurie's bummed about not starting with me though._

_This had been a crazy week, and I am actually glad it's over. Tuesday was one of those days that seemed to drag even though it certainly couldn't have been any longer or any shorter than other days. It just felt like it. Laurie got to come home from the hospital which was a plus. Dr. Zapada released him into Reid's care and he's under strict orders to take it easy. Luke and Reid make sure he takes his medicine too. They aren't worried about his recovery, so I won't either. He's tired a lot, and his voice isn't completely back but it's getting there. For now we're just glad he's home, that's all we care about really._

_As for my brother they ran a lot of tests on Tuesday, and next week he has to go in for a biopsy. Dr. Davis is concerned that his Leukemia is recurring. He's trying not to freak out, but I know this scares him beyond belief. Laurie's right though, I think he is scared enough for everyone…so we're trying to keep it together for his sake. Luke's grandma has been a big help too; it hadn't even occurred to me that they were connected that way; they're more than just stepmom and stepson. They share something the rest of us can't even begin to understand. They're survivors. _

_I'm thinking…or at least hoping that it's just a scare and we're going to be able to breathe a little easier come next week. For the moment now I think we're all holding our collective breaths. In the meantime I decided that since Laurie is pretty much confined to home for the time being, I would bring the fun to him. So today I'm throwing him a surprise party. I talked it over with Luke, and he thought it was a good idea. He's even letting us have it at the house. _

_Kim is coming, and Drake and Trina will be there too. Amanda is going to try to make it, but she has a lot of last minute packing to do. The real surprise is that Luke flew Mike and Sara in from London just for Laurie. They have been here since last night; I can't wait to see his face when he sees them. They left in August while he was in Africa, so it will be nice that he can say good bye. _

_Speaking of which, my room looks like it did when we first moved into this house. The walls are bare and the drawers are empty, plus the bed has been stripped. Okay so it's not that barren, but it's surreal to think that I won't be spending a lot of time in this room anymore. Jimmy is thinking of selling the house, so before too long it's just going to be a memory. It's going to be weird not being next door to Luke, but on the other hand I'm kind of glad he's ready to move on. That's what we're all trying to do I guess._

_I'm going to check my things one more time…I like to be organized, and then I'm heading over to Luke's for the party. It's going to be a busy Saturday._

"Hey," Laurie exclaimed when he answered the door. "What are you doing here?"

"It's good to see you too," his friend laughed as he hugged him.

"Of course it's good to see you," Laurie said hugging the girl who stood beside him as well. "But London isn't exactly across the bridge," he stepped aside to let his friends into the house.

"Do we need a reason to come see you," Sara asked ruffling his hair as she walked by."

"What is it going to take for you to stop mussing in my man's hair," Robbie laughed as he came up the walk. He embraced Mike who was closest to the door before catching Sara in his embrace. "Good to see you too, Sar. I'm serious about the hair though." Sara stuck her tongue out at him before bouncing away to the couch. Her boyfriend joined her moments later as Robbie took a hold of Laurie's hands and smiled at him. "Hey you," he said gazing into violet eyes.

"Did you know they were coming," Laurie asked curiously.

"I did…are you surprised?"

Laurie enveloped Robbie in his arms, pulling him close for a soft kiss before pressing their foreheads together briefly. "Thank you," he whispered.

Robbie kissed him again and was about to say more when there was a chorus of voices behind him. He glanced behind him just as Kim and Amanda embraced in the doorway, chattering and laughing as if they hadn't seen each other since graduation. Laurie's eyes looked tired but he was happy and Robbie squeezed his hand and he led him over to the couch where they joined Mike and Sara.

"Hi Kim," Laurie greeted as his friend came over to give him a bear hug. "I missed you too, Kimsi but I can't breathe," he said smiling as she pulled back to look at him. "How's Purdue?"

"It's great, though I think I'll need to straighten my roommate out a little bit."

"Why?"

"Because her side of the room looks like a pigsty and I constantly have to get on her for leaving her empty food containers everywhere. I mean I don't mind if she eats in the room, you know but at least clean up after yourself you know?'"

Laurie laughed and shook his head, some things just never changed.

"So anyway, Laurie how are you feeling? You look a little flushed."

"I'm okay…I'm glad you guys are here." Laurie said smiling at his friends.

Luke glanced up from what he was doing as the backdoor opened. Reid walked through carrying a tray of hotdogs fresh off the grill, with Lucky following close behind. "Just sit those in there," Luke pointed

Towards the dining room. "I'll be right behind you with this," he gestured towards the bowls of every condiment you could think to put on a hotdog. There was cheese, chili, ketchup, sauerkraut, onions, peppers, and of course relish and mustard. Landon was sitting in his bouncer watching his father work while eating a piece of hot dog Luke had given him to keep his fingers out of the mustard.

Reid carried the food into the dining room placing it on the table. A smile crossed his lips as he reentered the kitchen. "Sounds like the gang is all here," he said leaning against the counter. "No that's okay buddy," he said when Landon held out his half eaten roll. "You eat it."

"We can at least give him credit for knowing how to share," Luke laughed as he moved to carry the tray of condiments into the other room. Reid was standing in the same spot when he returned, and Landon was back to gnawing on the bread. "OH I forgot the rolls," he said grabbing them off the counter. He was just about to turn away when Reid pulled him close, wrapping his arms around him. "They need the rolls," his voice was suddenly breathless though he made no move to pull out of the embrace.

Reid pressed a kiss against Luke's top lip, allowing his teeth to graze the bottom lip before capturing both in an intimate embrace.

He ended the kiss after a moment and watched the emotions flitter across Luke's features. The rolls can wait," he said breathlessly, his eyes eyeing Reid's mouth. Reid smirked leaning forward to kiss him again while Landon giggled happily in the background.

"Stop Playin!" Kim exclaimed, setting her hotdog down on the table as she turned to face Laurie head on. "You're joking right?"

"Not even a little bit," Laurie said his eyes sparkling, as he looked around at his friends who were all gathered around him as he told them about his adventures in Africa.

"So what you're telling me is that you had dinner with Matt Damon and Angelina Jolie?"

"And Brad Pitt," Mike chimed in.

"Hush you," Kim swatted her friend before focusing on Laurie again. "How did you manage that?"

"They have been part of Doctors Without Borders for years," Laurie explained taking another bite of his hotdog. We were in the Cape visiting the camp where Uncle Reid was stationed…and they were there. Uncle Reid knows them."

"Does Angelina still look hot even without her makeup?" Drake wanted to know.

"I wasn't checking her out," Laurie laughed. "And I wasn't looking at her as the celebrity from the movies. She was just another ambassador. In fact when Reid introduced me to them he didn't say their last names."

"Your uncle is on a first name basis with Brad Pitt?" Trina piped up.

"Tell me you at least got an autograph," Sara wanted to know.

"No autographs," Laurie said shaking his head. "I didn't even think to ask actually. It was during the last week we were there, and you can tell in the pictures that I wasn't feeling great. They aren't developed though yet."

"Well don't worry about that," Mike waved it off. "You were sick…and your health is more important than some silly picture."

"But we're talking about pictures of Brad Pitt and Matt Damon," Trina insisted. "That's not silly pictures."

"Trina really?" Amanda said shaking her head. "Could you be any less sensitive?"

"It's okay, Manda. I'm used to Trina by now," Laurie smirked.

"She's just mad because you're on a first name basis with Brad," Robbie chuckled. "And I can get the pictures developed for you," his fingers played idly in Laurie's hair causing him to glance up at him. The couple shared a private look before turning their attention back to their friends who had moved on to talking about the latest movie they had seen.

"I think Scorsese has a chance to win another OSCAR with this one," Mike said as he stood up. "I'm going to get something more to drink, anyone want anything?"

"Bring in some more hotdogs," Robbie said over his shoulder. Mike could hear his friend echoing his sentiments about their favorite director as he headed into the dining room. He could hear what sounded like muffled laughter coming from the kitchen, coupled with baby gurgles and the yipping of a small pup. He smiled as he drew nearer, prepared to ask if there were more sodas, but the words died on his lips when he opened the door.

Landon was sitting in his high chair gnawing on a piece of hotdog, while the puppy sat at his feet wagging his tail. What caught Mike's attention though was the adults at the table who were locked in what looked to be an intense lip-lock.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry," he said even as he started backing out of the room. They didn't seem to hear him, and he turned grabbing the hotdogs off the dining room table before heading back into the living room.

"I thought you were getting something to drink," Sara asked as Michael settled the hotdogs on the coffee table.

"Dude," he said his attention on Laurie as he settled down again. "I just saw your Dad kissing your uncle in the kitchen. When did that happen?"

"Are they at it again?" Laurie asked feigning exasperation. "Those two are worst then teenagers sometimes."

"They're no worse than us," Robbie reminded playfully.

"Like I said lovesick teenagers," Laurie smiled up at him.

"Well I don't know about the rest of you, but I want to watch," Kim stated putting her coke down before heading towards the kitchen.

"Should we stop her?" Robbie asked highly amused.

"Nah," Laurie laughed.

Kim returned to the living room five minutes later with ice and drinks for all of them. "They caught me watching," she explained with a laugh. "But I think I'm in love with your uncle, or your foster dad or maybe both. They are too precious."

It was just after nine when the last guest left. Laurie stood at the door with Robbie by his side as they both bid Kim farewell. Their friend was going to drive back to West Lafayette and the boys made her promise to call them when she got there. Kim wrapped her arms around Laurie and held on for dear life just as the rest of their friends had when they left.

"I'm going to miss you," she said pulling away to smile at him. "You take good care of him," she pinned Robbie with the glare before pulling him into a hug as well. "I still expect to meet up with the two of you in Chicago soon."

"Don't worry I will make sure he's taken care of," Robbie assured her."

"And you drive safely tomorrow. Are you ready to head to Chicago?"

"As ready as I can be I guess. Now go before Luke insists you don't need to be driving this late."

"Alright," Kim laughed kissing both Robbie and Laurie on the cheek before she walked out to her car. The boys watched her get into her Honda Accord, and waited until she backed out before closing the door.

"How are you feeling," Robbie asked as he led Laurie over to the couch.

"I'm happy," Laurie smiled despite the tiredness in his eyes. "Tonight was great…Thank you RJ."

"Your voice is getting stronger that's for sure," Robbie pointed out. "You're going to sound like yourself in no time."

"I'm going to miss you," Laurie reached out his hand to brush back Robbie's hair.

"I'm going to miss you too," Robbie frowned.

"You have to leave tomorrow though, right?"

"I'm afraid so."

"So I should probably let you go get some sleep."

"I can stick around for a few more minutes," Robbie squeezed his boyfriend's hands. "Our friends are fun aren't they?"

"Yeah," Laurie smiled. "I'm glad I got to see Mike and Kim. They've been my friends since I moved here. That seems like a lifetime ago now."

"I know," Robbie smiled. "I'm going to miss those guys…and you."

"I'll be joining you in a month," Laurie reminded. "And by that time you'll be able to show me around campus. You can be my tour guide."

"I'll look forward to that," Robbie laughed.

"I hope our dorms aren't too far apart," Laurie remarked.

"Me too, and I hope our roommates are nice."

"Hey you two, we just wanted to say good night," Luke's voice met their ears. They glanced up to see him walking into the living room with Reid behind him carrying a sleeping Landon in his arms.

"Do you want us to clean up or anything?" Robbie asked as he and Laurie got to their feet.

"It's already taken care of," Reid replied, his hand rubbing soothing circles on Landon's back. "You heading out in the morning?"

"I'll probably be on the road before you guys wake up," Robbie replied sadly.

"Then I guess we'll see you when we bring Laurence up next month." Robbie nodded a smile crossing his lips as Reid moved forward to give him a one armed hug. "Good luck, kid. I'm sure you're going to do fine."

"Thanks Reid," Robbie said pulling away. He knew that was the closest he was going to get to an "I'm proud of you" from Laurie's uncle and he appreciated it. Reid turned his attention to his nephew while Luke stepped up with a sad smile crossing his lips. His eyes were lit up with pride and that touched Robbie to the core.

They stood like that for a long moment, just staring at each other as Laurie and Reid looked on. Luke stepped forward first, wrapping his arms around his little brother pulling him close. "Good luck, squirt. I'm proud of you."

"Ugh," Robbie said as he pulled back wiping away tears. "You'd think I was never going to see you again the way I'm carrying on."

Luke smiled and patted him on the shoulder. "I'll see you in a few weeks…and you won't even miss me."

"I will," Robbie insisted. "I just know I'll see you again. Take care of everyone for me okay?"

"I will." Luke said hugging him close once more before letting him go. Robbie and Laurie watched as Luke walked over to Reid who wrapped his arm around Luke's waist before they both disappeared towards Reid's bedroom. They paused at the door, and Luke glanced over his shoulder and smiled at Laurie. "Don't stay up too late okay? You need your rest."

"I won't. Good night, Luke. Night Uncle Reid."

"Good night boys."

Laurie grabbed a hold of Robbie's hand and pulled him back down to the couch. He wrapped his arms around him, holding him close as their heads pressed together, a collective sigh escaping their lips.

"So what do you make of that?" Robbie asked shifting so he could look at his boyfriend.

"Luke and Uncle Reid?"

'Yeah," Robbie replied taking one of Laurie's hands into his own. "I know we teased about something happening between them but now it seems like it really happened. How does that make you feel seeing your uncle with someone you've come to think of as a father?"

"I think of him more as an older brother actually," Laurie smiled fondly. "We joke about the father thing all the time, and he's been great to me…I love him, and I love my Uncle too. They just seem to fit together, you know?"

"Yeah," Robbie replied his expression thoughtful. "I think this is good for both of them. Luke seems a lot happier. And Reid coming has been good for Jimmy too; he's found a new friend. I guess finding your uncle was a good idea after all."

"I think so." Laurie wrapped his arms tighter around Robbie and burrowed his face in his brown hair, as if he wanted to commit his scent to memory. "I love you RJ."

"I love you too," he murmured burrowing deeper into Laurie's embrace.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

With one more glance back at the house Robbie slipped into the driver's seat and closed the door. "Are you ready?" James asked from the passenger seat.

"I think so," Robbie said buckling his seatbelt. He placed his hands on the steering will and glanced over at his brother. This was it, the moment he had been waiting for all summer. He was leaving the nest so to speak…and he was glad James was going with him. It seemed only fitting that they were taking this journey together. He never would have guessed when he found his brother five years ago that he would be on his way back to Chicago. He was on his own again, only this time he knew he had a home to come back to. He had a family who would miss him while he was gone, yet embrace him when he was ready to return. It was a nice feeling.

"Dad and Lucinda are here," James' voice cut through his thoughts and he glanced over his shoulder just as a dark red Jaguar pulled up behind them. The driver's side door opened and George McPherson stepped out, and seconds later he was standing by Robbie's door. Robbie rolled down the pane of glass and soon warm brown eyes were peering through the window.

"How are you doing this morning son?" George asked kindly.

"Do you mean me or Jimmy?"

"Both of you," James' dad said, his smile reaching his eyes. "Are we all set for the ride to Chicago?"

"Yes sir."

"Are you and Lucinda ready for the ride, Dad?" James asked.

"We're ready to follow you, James. Are the kids with Luke today?"

"Yes, they were still sleeping when I dropped them off. Thanks for coming with us."

"I wouldn't miss this for the world, and Lucinda is determined to make sure Robbie has everything he needs."

"Well then," James said clapping his hands together. "Let's get this kid to college." 

"You never answered the question."

James looked over at his brother who looked tall and confident behind the wheel as they followed behind the red Jaguar. "What question?" he asked curiously.

"How are you feeling this morning," Robbie asked sneaking a glance at his brother before focusing on the road ahead.

"Honestly I feel good," James smiled. "A little tired maybe, but I don't have a fever and my voice is back to normal. I feel good."

"You aren't saying that just so I won't worry are you?"

"You're too perceptive for that. I wouldn't try to insult your intelligence…it would be like trying to fool Luke."

Robbie beamed as he always did when he was compared to his fair-haired brother.

"I'm scared," James admitted a moment later. "I'm feeling good today, but I don't know what that means for how I will feel tomorrow. Or the next day for that matter. On Tuesday I go in for the biopsy, and then there will be more waiting…and suddenly I'm that five year old kid who knew that he was the reason his daddy was sad, and the reason his mommy was so unhappy."

"That kid grew up to be an amazing man, Jimmy. An amazing big brother and an even better father. And I know you're scared, but there are at least three people on the road right now who are proud of your strength and your perseverance. I know you and your dad had to go through this alone last time, but that's not the case now, Jimmy. You have Lucinda, and me, and Luke…and you have Krystl too."

"Don't forget Reid and Laurie."

"As if I could," Robbie smiled fondly. "Our family's getting pretty big isn't it?"

"I'm glad," James nodded, his arm resting on the window as he looked at his brother. "I want Lucas and Georgie to grow up around people who are going to look out for them. Even before Mom left I felt like it was just me and Dad against the world, you know?"

"I felt that way too before I moved here," Robbie's tone was thoughtful as he chanced another glance at James. "Have I ever thanked you for taking me in back then? I mean you could have very easily just sent me back to Mom and made me suck it up."

"The thought never crossed my mind," James smiled back at him. "You could have been an angry kid who resented my existence and I still would have taken you in."

"That's good to know," Robbie said, touched by his brother's words. They were silent for a few minutes, each of them getting lost in their thoughts as they followed James' dad onto the highway. "Hey, did Krystl like her birthday gift." Thursday was Krystl's birthday and despite how bad he was feeling James had taken her out for dinner to celebrate the occasion as well as the fact that they had been officially dating for a month.

"Yes she liked the bracelet," James said shifting in his seat to face his brother.

"Which one did you end up getting her?" Robbie asked curiously.

"The silver double bangled one."

"Oh the interlocking one?"

"Yep. She loves it. Only takes it off when she's in surgery."

"That's cool, Jimmy. I liked that one best myself. I just didn't want to influence your choice either way."

"I think her favorite gift was the card from Lucas though."

"Awww, that's great. He worked hard on that," Robbie shook his hand as he thought of his nephew coloring in the birthday cake and candles he had made for "Doc Krys," As he called her.

"You don't think it's a bad idea to expose them to her so soon do you?" James asked a frown crossing his features. "I mean, I guess when I think about it she's been around them a lot since May."

"I think its fine, though I understand your concern," Robbie assured him. "I mean you only started dating a month ago…and before that you were friends. And even now, you don't do anything that would confuse them. Georgie's young enough that if things get serious between you two he will know Krystl as mom. Just like Landon calls Reid Dad. And Lucas, I think he just likes having a girl around again. He knows she's your friend and that's okay with him."

"I'm going to miss having you around the house," James sighed. "Are you sure you want to do this."

"Jimmy," Robbie laughed. "You're putting out big bucks for me to go to school. I want to make you proud…and Luke too. You guys believed in me, and that means a lot to me. And if not for you guys suggesting I move up a grade I never would have met Laurie."

"Funny how that worked out," James surmised. "Laurie became part of our family, and ultimately that led to Reid coming into our family too."

"Yeah, and he and Luke are perfect for each other. It just seems effortless for them."

James nodded his agreement as he thought about his best friend's new relationship. They were both trying something different from what they were used to…what they had experienced before. This wasn't about replacing; it was about embracing.

He felt something wet and hard hit his face, and his hand immediately moved to swat at it. His fingers came in contact with slobber but nothing more, and he shifted in his sleep. He felt something wet hit his face and swatted once more without opening his eyes. Something heavy was on his body and he could feel it moving. It felt like a bottle nipple covered in slobber.

"DADA," the wet plastic hit him again and he opened his eyes in time to receive a knee in the mouth as his son attempted to crawl over him. "Baba," Landon said when he realized he had the man's attention. He continued to crawl as if his sole purpose was to escape the confines of the bed.

"Hold it you little monster," Reid said as he attempted to keep Landon from going any further. Lively blue eyes met tired ones. The hint of sweet baby breath hung in the air as Landon squirmed in his grasp, his feet landing on the face of the man sleeping beside Reid.

Luke stirred in the bed and opened his eyes to find a blue foot stuck in his face. He chuckled as he sat up and watched the baby attempting to climb over Reid despite the other man's efforts to keep him at bay. "Come here you little rascal," he said grabbling a hold of the baby's ankle and gently tugging him towards him. Landon gurgled as Luke wiped his mouth and gave him the pacifier to suck on. Once he was laying on his back, kicking his legs in the air Luke propped himself on his elbow and looked over at Reid. "Hi."

"Hi," Reid smiled as he watched Luke glance around the room. He wondered what the younger man was thinking about, and was about to ask him when Luke spoke up again.

"We have to figure out where to put the crib," Luke's eyes were already roaming the room again as he attempted to find the right spot for Landon's bed to go.

"You and him planning on moving in?" Reid's voice met his ears

"Yes…if that's okay with you," Luke said a slight blush staining his cheeks as he realized he may have spoken too soon.

"I want what you want, Luke," Reid assured him, his voice soft as he turned cupping his face with his hand.

"This is what I want," Luke said nuzzling into Reid's touch. "I want you and me…I want us, here together." With great reluctance he pulled out of Reid's embrace and sat up, his eyes falling on his son who was sucking happily on his pacifier, his blue eyes flitting around as he watched his fathers talk. Reid sat up in bed, turning slightly to face Luke.

"We are together," Reid said stating the obvious. "A room isn't going to change that," he prodded gently.

"I know…it's just that room, that bed…it all reminds me of Noah, and I don't want to be reminded of him. I mean...not to be mean or anything but I have my memories of him where they need to be. And if I am going to move on then I need to do it. Does that make me heartless?"

"IT makes you human." Reid reached out for Luke again taking his hand and giving it a squeeze. "You're doing the best you can in a difficult situation, and I must say I admire you."

"You do? Why?"

"Well, Look at you," Reid said a smile alighting his lips. "You took on the responsibility of raising Landon all by yourself. You've managed to run this household; very smoothly I might add, and I'm sure there were times when you wanted to just cry yourself to sleep at night but you didn't. You survived and you continue to do so every day. You never take the easy way out and you aren't wallowing in your grief. You're living and that's not always an easy choice to make."

"Wow," Luke said at a loss for words. "I don't know what to say to that."

"You don't have to say anything…though I do have a question for you."

"Okay, what is it?"

"When are you two moving in?" Reid teased playfully.

The smell of bacon and freshly brewed coffee lured Laurie into the kitchen an hour later. He immediately went to the cupboard to pull down a glass. "Thank you," he said accepting the orange juice carton Luke held out to him. He filled his glass halfway and placed the carton on the counter before popping a pill in his mouth and taking a drink.

"How are you feeling?" Reid asked while Luke scrambled eggs in a pan. Landon was in his high chair waiting for Reid to feed him another spoonful of his breakfast. His little fists were beating on the table of the chair in his bid for his daddy's attention.

"I'm hungry," Laurie replied draining his juice glass before reaching for the carton again.

"Well have a seat," Luke said even as he served up a plate of eggs. "Would you like some coffee?"

Laurie nodded as he settled down in his chair. Luke placed a plate in front of him, and immediately set about pouring a fresh cup of coffee.

"Uncle Luke," a small voice called from the dining room. "Georgie needs a diaper change."

"Coming Lucas," Luke called back. "Here's your coffee," he said placing the piping hot cup on the table before disappearing from the kitchen.

"Does he ever stop?" Laurie asked taking a bite of his eggs as he watched his uncle feed Landon.

"I'm wondering if he knows how to stop," Reid commented. "Open up Lan," he said holding the spoon of cereal in front of the baby. Landon reached for the spoon with his hand, allowing his fingers to touch the scoop of mush which he promptly threw at Reid's nose.

"Landon," Laurie laughed despite himself. That's a nono."

Landon blew a raspberry in his brother's face before reaching for the cereal in the bowl and stuffing it into his own mouth. Reid who had grabbed a napkin to clean off his face just sighed and shook his head. "I think you were this fussy at his age," he said raising an eyebrow at Laurie. "Always wanting to sling your food everywhere, yet at the same time determined to feed yourself. When your parents fed you your food ended up on the floor or their faces…Matthew's hair was a popular place for you to throw. "But you ate for me more often than not."

"I like it when you tell stories about when I was younger," Laurie smiled reflectively.

"OH no, was he throwing food again?" Luke suddenly appeared in the doorway with Georgie in his arms and Lucas by his side. Lucky was close behind the toddler, sniffing at his bare feet, before sticking out his tongue to lick them.

Lucas knelt down to pet the puppy while Luke placed Georgie in a high chair and grabbed a napkin to wipe Landon's face and fingers.

"Again?" Reid asked curiously. "So this isn't a first time offense?"

"Oh no," Luke said shaking his head ruefully. "He's only doing it now because it's you too. He knows I don't play that game, right Lan?"

"Should we pop him if he does it again," Laurie inquired. "Is that what my parents did?"

As if he felt the need to be defiant Landon dipped his hands in the cereal again, but quickly pulled his hand away when he felt his daddy's stern hand pop his. He looked up at Luke and pouted, his lip quivering as he fell back in his chair and burst in to tears while Laurie and Reid watched in wonder.

It didn't take long for the cries to fade off into sniffles as Landon used his small fist to wipe at his nose. "We can't let him do that," Luke explained to Reid and Laurie. "If we teach him now he won't start eating with his fingers like the gremlin over there," Luke jokingly gestured at Lucas who was still playing with the puppy.

"Well it seems to have worked," Laurie pointed out, taking a sip of his coffee. "He's letting Uncle Reid feed him now."

Luke nodded as he called Lucas over to the table and made sure Lucky had food and water in his bowl. Once Lucas and Georgie were secure he walked over and picked up his cup, leaning against the counter as he took a sip. He glanced over the rim of his coffee mug, a contented smile crossing his lips as he noticed his godsons eating their breakfast quietly, while his son sat with his ankles crossed, his hands in front of him, like a perfect little angel, allowing Reid fed him, and Laurie seemed to be getting his appetite back. Everything was good…very good.

"This is it," Robbie said as they pulled up to a gray stone building surrounded by trees and shrubbery. "East Fairchild, my new home."

"How many students live in here," James asked glancing up at the residential hall which was bigger than anything back in Oakdale.

"It houses 109 students," Robbie replied, and its home to the communications residential college. They even have an editing room in here."

"You sound excited James chuckled as Robbie found a place to park.

"I am," Robbie admitted. "It's like the moment I have been waiting for…though I am certain that when you guys leave I will feel a moment of sadness."

They stepped out of the vehicle and looked up at the sprawling building. They heard rather than saw Lucinda and George come up beside them, and it was Lucinda's voice that broke the quiet.

"Such a charming place. It appears cold on the outside yet I do detect a bit of warmth. I think you will like it here, Robert. We will make sure of it."

Robbie smiled at her before turning his attention to the building. He wanted to commit every bit of his surroundings to memory so he could describe it to Laurie later when they talked. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see James smiling at him.

"Come on, little brother, let's get you moved in."

"That's the last of it," George said as he placed a box inside the room of the dorm. Lucinda was over by the windows inspecting the drapes while James was helping Robbie set up his computer on the desk in the corner. Robbie's roommate wouldn't be arriving until the next day. "Looks like you have a good view, son," George remarked as he surveyed the room.

"I hope my roommate doesn't mind that I took the spot by the window," Robbie replied as he handed James a CD.

"First come first serve, Darling," Lucinda said matter-of-factly.

The room had two beds with night tables separating them, two desks and two closets. There was an ironing board hanging on one of the closet doors and thanks to Lucinda a small refrigerator now sat in the corner. There was a kitchen in the residence hall which she was already set to stock with everything Robbie would need, even though he told her it wouldn't be necessary. George and James just shook their heads, letting him know that he should just let her fuss. She didn't get to do it as much when Luke was in school and it made her happy.

"I'm going to go move the car," James said glancing at his watch. "We've used up the forty five minutes allotted for unloading things."

"Are you coming back?" Robbie asked hopefully.

"Don't worry little brother; I'm not leaving you just yet."

Robbie looked relieved as he watched James leave the room after grabbing the keys off the table. "I shouldn't be this nervous," he sighed as he came to sit on the bed. George settled down beside him, and Lucinda flanked him on the other side, wrapping an arm around him.

"It's natural to be nervous, honey," Lucinda said giving his shoulders a squeeze. "Very natural. But you're going to be fine."

"Lucinda's right," George said patting his knee. It's never easy leaving home. We're all very proud of you though, and I think you're ready for this."

"I don't know…"

"You're still that eleven year old boy who was determined to find James," George reminded him. "Just a little older and with a lot more knowledge up here," he tapped Robbie's temple to make a point.

Robbie smiled and shook his head as he ran a hand through his hair. "I'm sure I'll be fine. I just wish Laurie could have been here too. We were supposed to do all of this together.

"And you will, Darling. You'll just have a head start, and Laurie will catch up when he gets here."

"Hey Robbie you left this in the car," James said as he reentered the room. "You're going to need it for all the events coming up this week." He handed him the purple handbook he had received in the mail over the summer.

"Thanks, Jimmy," Robbie said as he leafed through the book. "Looks like the first event is in thirty minutes. You guys want to come with me?"

"We'd be delighted to," Lucinda said answering for all of them. "Let's finish getting this room in order first."

Robbie nodded his agreement and stood, placing the book on the bed as they all set about unpacking his things.

"Watch it, Landon's behind you."

Luke stopped and dropped his end of the furniture to the floor. He looked over his shoulder just as his son latched on to his leg and pulled himself up before wrapping his arms around it to glance up at him.

"I guess that's his way of saying it's time to take a breath," Reid remarked placing the crib back on the floor.

"Do you want some help?" Laurie asked from the doorway of his room. He was leaning against the frame with his arms crossed as he watched the scene before him.

"You can't help with the lifting," Reid reminded him. "You're supposed to be taking it easy."

"Okay," Laurie said moving over to scoop Landon into his arms. "Would this be considered strenuous he teased as he held his little brother.

"I think that's okay," Luke laughed easily. Landon squirmed in his brother's arms before settling down, taking a hold of Laurie's shirt as he looked around. Lucas and Georgie's laughter drifted through the air as the boys played with the puppy.

"What are you guys doing?" Laurie asked curiously.

"Trying to move Landon's crib in there," Luke said point to Reid's room.

"You guys are moving in together?" Laurie asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yep. It was Luke's idea."

"Oh really," Laurie laughed. "I guess he twisted your arm huh?"

"It didn't take much," Luke said joining in the teasing. "Are you okay with this?" he asked directing his question to Laurie.

"How could I not be?" Laurie asked bouncing Landon up and down in his arms. "You guys are two of my favorite people, and I can't think of a better pairing then the two of you. I think it's great…so of course you have my blessing, not that you need it."

"Perhaps not," Reid agreed thoughtfully. "But never doubt your importance in this family Laurence. We'll always want your opinion. Right, Luke?"

Luke opened his mouth to speak but settled for shaking his head as he looked at his three favorite guys. He was sure Reid had no idea how much his words had touched him, and at the moment there were no words to define what he was feeling. To try would be insulting.

"I miss you," he said snuggling down into his bed, his phone pressed to his ear. "How was your day?"

"It was good. Nothing to strenuous. How about you?"

"I kept a low profile for the most part."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah…it was a nice day though."

"I miss you too you know. Are you sure you're okay? You sound sad."

"Just a little lonely…I'll be okay. I wish you were here. We were supposed to do this together, you know."

"We still will, RJ. IT just won't be exactly how we planned it."

"I know…it's just this isn't how I expected things to go."

"I think we've been through enough in the past year to know that best laid plans don't always pan out."

"True," Robbie laughed as he rolled on his side. "I'm going to wait until you get here to explore the campus. I went to orientation, and I have a general idea of where my classes will be, but the first time I get lost I want it to be with you."

"I think we can manage that," Laurie smiled softly. "I have some news for you too."

"You do?"

"Yeah. It would seem that Luke being in Uncle Reid's room last night was not a onetime thing."

"Really?"

"When I came out of my room earlier they were moving Landon's crib in there."

"Wow," Robbie chuckled.

"I know right? They even asked me if I was okay with it."

"That must make you feel really good."

"It does," Laurie admitted. "I mean I knew these two would always be a part of my life, but I never expected this. They both deserve to be happy."

"Jimmy and I were just discussing them this morning. We said the same thing

"I saw James when he came to pick up the kids. He stayed to talk to Luke for a few minutes."

"Did he seem sad?"

"A little bit. I can tell he misses you already."

"Yeah, it was kind of a hard goodbye. My roommate will be here tomorrow though."

"That's good…I don't want you to be alone."

"Don't worry about me. Just concentrate on getting better okay?"

"I will RJ. You get some rest as well. I love you."

"Love you too," Robbie smiled into the phone. "Good night."

"Good night."


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

He stepped back and looked at the canvas, scrutinizing his work with a trained eye. He noticed right off the attention to detail, the color and the sharper edges of the picture. A frown of concentration crossed his lips as he dipped his paintbrush into the paint and made careful strokes enhancing the picture, trying his best to bring the image to life.

He stopped when he heard his name being called and wiped his brow with his forearm, causing paint to smear on his face. Placing the brush and the pallet down he glanced at his clock and realized it was already late afternoon. Time always seemed to go fast when he was working on a piece, and he was grateful that Luke understood how important it was to him. Not that he was surprised; they had an unspoken rule; Luke liked peace and quiet when he wrote too.

He had expected time to go slowly, but for the most part the week was moving along pretty quickly. It was already Thursday, and while he missed Robbie immensely, he found it easy to spend time with his family. It was as if he had a month to make up for the fact that he was away from Luke and Landon, and once he was fully recovered he could do the same with his boyfriend.

Thinking about Robbie made him smile. They talked every night since Robbie got to school. His roommate had shown up on Monday, and according to Robbie the guy was definitely a contradictory of terms. He was tall, blond, athletic and very anal about his hair and looking good. On the flipside however he was anything but a neat person. It reminded Laurie of his uncle and his incessant need to leave wet towels on the bed, and shirts tossed wherever he could throw them. Despite that though, Robbie seemed to like Grant though he hadn't quite figured out what the guy's views on gays were.

He could hear the baby laughing as he entered the kitchen and was only partially surprised to see Luke tapping away at the keys on his laptop. The baby hit the table of his walker excitedly as Laurie drew closer, and he bent down to pat the baby on the head, pressing a kiss against his forehead.

"Oh there you are," Luke said looking up from his computer. "I'm sorry, I called you and then had a thought I needed to get down. I just figured we could eat and talk before your uncle got home."

"I'd like that," Laurie said taking a seat at the table. "How is the story coming along?"

"I think I need an opinion," Luke said even as his fingers continued to tap away at the keys. He stopped a few minutes later and turned the laptop around for Laurie to see. "Think you can look at this for me?"

"Me?" Laurie asked surprised yet touched by the offer. "You want me to read it?"

Luke smiled and got up from his seat, placing a hand on Laurie's shoulder. "Don't look so surprised" Laurie watched him walk off before turning his attention to the computer. The document was already at the starting point, and the first words automatically caught his attention.

_The first thing I noticed was those expressive violet eyes. You can tell a lot about a person by looking into their eyes, and with one glance I knew all I needed to know._

He was still reading when Luke returned to the table with two bowls of homemade potato soup. His eyes were riveted on the screen, even as the smell of hot food tickled at his nose. He could hear Luke lifting Landon out of his walker, and knew the moment the baby was in his high chair.

It wasn't until he felt Luke's hand on his shoulder that he looked up, blinking back the tears that pooled in his eyes. "What did you think?"

"It's about us," Laurie said stating what he knew to be the obvious. "You're writing a story about us?"

"I was trying to," Luke said a smile touching his lips. "Do you think I got enough of the details right?"

Laurie nodded and leaned forward to pull Luke into a hug. "I love you, Luke. I'm glad you took me in too."

Beside them Landon clapped his hands and gurgled happily. Luke and Laurie pulled out of the embrace after a moment and concentrated on their soup. Luke smashed a potato and gave it to Landon who chewed happily as he listened to his brother and his father talk.

"Your uncle is going to be late tonight," Luke said placing the phone down beside him. He and Laurie were sitting on the couch in the living room, while Landon crawled around the floor, pulling himself up on various surfaces in his attempts to walk.

"Can we have Chinese for dinner then?"Laurie asked.

"Is that what you would like?"

"I promise not to get anything too heavy, but I am craving fried rice and some chicken and broccoli."

"Sounds like a plan to me. You get the menu; I'll go tend to Landon and Lucky."

Forty-five minutes later, Luke and Laurie were sitting on the floor with cartons of food between them, laughing and just enjoying each other's company. Landon crawled beside them, pulling himself up on their shoulders, waiting to be fed.

"Are you ready for school?" Luke asked as he fed Landon a bite of rice. "I know what it's like to have to miss school because of a hospital stay. Online classes can be strenuous."

Landon dropped down onto his knees and crawled over to Laurie.

"I think I'm ready," He said handing his brother a piece of broccoli. "I'm looking forward to getting to campus though."

"I know what you mean," Luke acknowledged as Landon toddled over to him looking for more food. He fed the baby another spoonful of rice before focusing on Laurie. "I missed it when I wasn't there anymore. Being on campus can be so much fun."

"Why'd you stop?" Laurie asked curiously.

"Fear mostly," Luke shrugged and focused on his carton of rice. "After the kidnapping I was afraid of everything and everyone it seemed. Being alone was frightening, but being in a crowded room of people was just terrifying."

"Uncle Reid is claustrophobic too," Laurie pointed out thoughtfully. "He tries to deal with it as s best he can, but sometimes he gets overwhelmed."

"I noticed that when we were in the airport," Luke acknowledged. "I don't think I ever would have guessed that about him."

"Well, that's kind of my point," Laurie stopped to feed Landon some rice before taking a bite himself. "You are a lot stronger than you give yourself credit for, Luke. I think you are more than ready to conquer your fear of the unknown. Isn't that what you always tell me?" Luke nodded as Landon moved away from him with another piece of chicken in his hands. "Okay then," Laurie continued, you should take your own advice. Come to school with us and take some classes. Get back into campus life, you won't be disappointed."

"I can't do that," Luke shook his head, a slight smile crossing his lips. He liked sitting with Laurie just chatting about anything and everything. It had been awhile since they had talked so openly. "I couldn't possibly live on campus…I have a baby to raise."

"You don't have to live on campus to be a part of campus life," Laurie pointed out. "You know that. There's a daycare on campus, Landon could stay there while you have classes and I think it would be fun. You should really consider it."

"You're right it would be fun…I have to talk it over with Reid first though. But I'll think about it okay."

Laurie smiled and placed his carton of rice down on the floor beside him, before reaching for his drink. "Speaking of Uncle Reid," he said taking a sip of his drink, while simultaneously keeping the carton away from Landon. "I hope you know I am really am happy for the two of you. I think anything that connects me more to you is definitely a good thing."

"James said something like that once to me," Luke smiled fondly at the memory. He leaned in allowing his son to kiss him on the lips before handing him yet another piece of chicken.

"Is he going to be okay?" Laurie asked the concern clear in his violet eyes.

"I hope so," Luke replied softly. He fed Landon another bite of rice before gently pulling the baby down into a seated position, telling him to stay put. "No matter what the result of the biopsy turns out to be we're going to stand by him as always."

"Of course we are," Laurie said with conviction. "I'm just concerned about RJ. I know he's having a hard time with me being sick…"

"He was very worried about you," Luke acknowledged. We all were, and we still are of course. You're going to be fine and so is James."

"I guess we're all a little hypersensitive about things this year," Laurie commented, placing his carton of rice on the floor again. When Landon attempted to move Luke placed a gentle but firm hand on his arm and told him to stay. The baby looked up at his father with sad eyes but Luke didn't budge.

"James has won this battle before," he said turning his attention back to Laurie. "And we both could tell you stories about being in the hospital. He survived being stabbed."

"Wow I don't think RJ ever told me that one."

"It was about a year before Robbie came to live with us," Luke explained. "It was our birthday in fact, and I can still remember him collapsing into my arms"

"That must have been scary."

"It was," Luke frowned. "Noah chased down the guy who did it. James pretty much saved my life that night, and almost paid the price for it."

"I'm sure he'd do it again in a heartbeat though."

"I know he would," Luke frowned. "I don't know if this will sound harsh, but losing Noah was hard…I think losing James would hurt more."

"Not harsh, just honest," Laurie said softly. "And I think I get it. Nothing can duplicate the relationship you have with your best friend. You can fall in love again if you're lucky, and some people fall in love many times…but when you lose your best friend…no matter how many friends you have after that it's just not the same."

Luke nodded, feeling there was nothing he could add to that sentiment. "You sound a lot like your uncle," he said a moment later, a soft smile replacing his serious frown.

"Mom used to say that from time to time," Laurie said wistfully. "She didn't talk about Uncle Reid much but, every now and again if I said something she'd get this faraway look in her eye and say 'you remind me so much of your uncle.' But then I would ask about him and she'd change the subject."

Luke remained silent, using his drink as a distraction as he reflected on Laurie's statement. It seemed to him that Eden had loved her brother, and missed him…but he could only wonder why she hadn't reached out to him in the end. Thinking about Reid's family led him to thoughts of his own unruly bunch. It occurred to him that there was a reason they all gravitated towards each other…even with Reid's addition they were all looking for the same thing; acceptance; sometimes it that was just as important as love.

Reid could hear the muffled laughter as he approached the door, and he wasn't surprised to see Luke and Laurie sitting on the floor with cartons of half eaten Chinese food between them. He placed his doctor's bag down by the door and shrugged out of his jacket, hanging it on the coat rack before settling down on the floor beside Luke. He kissed Luke on the cheek while simultaneously picking up the carton of rice, eating from Luke's fork as Laurie and Luke looked on with amusement.

Landon grew excited when he saw Reid and went to crawl over to him, only to be thwarted by Luke. "I told you to sit," Luke said sternly, though his hands remained gentle as he settled his son back in his spot. Tears welled up in Landon's eyes, a pout forming on his face as he looked up at his daddy. "You stay until I tell you its okay to move."

"Has he been misbehaving today," Reid asked conversationally.

"Just a little," Laurie allowed. "Luke doesn't often have to talk to him more than once though."

"This is nothing," Luke said smiling despite his weariness. "You remember what Georgie was like at this age."

"Yeah that wasn't too long ago," Laurie chuckled. "I believe they just want to see what they can get away with."

"That's exactly it," Luke agreed. "Okay, Landon you can go to Daddy," he said running a hand over his son's blond head. Landon tilted his head as if to gauge his father's words before getting on his hands and knees, crawling over his daddy's legs to get to Reid who placed the carton of rice on the floor beside him to take the baby into his lap.

"Are you giving your daddy trouble?" he asked, turning Landon to face him. Landon made some sounds in his attempt to make words and Reid sat and listened, nodding as if he really understood. "Okay, well here's what I want you to do from now on okay. If Daddy or your brother tells you to do something I want you to listen to them. You know we all love you very much." Landon made more noise and nodded his head causing Reid to smile. "Yeah we do, and we only make rules because we don't want you to get hurt. So remember that, okay? It's for your own good. Do you understand? Okay good, now give me a kiss." Landon kissed Reid on the nose and Reid returned the gesture, placing his kiss on Landon's forehead. "Now go apologize to daddy."

Landon crawled back over to Luke's arms and hugged his little arms around his neck, his soft breath hitting Luke's neck as he held him close. "I love you too Lan," he said softly, pressing his lips to the top of the baby's head. He smiled over at Reid, who just raised an eyebrow and placed another forkful of rice into his mouth.

They sat like that for another hour or so, talking back and forth while Landon fell asleep in Luke's lap. He excused himself to put the baby to bed leaving Laurie and Reid to talk amongst themselves. When Luke returned Reid was relaying stories about his days in college. He settled down beside him, smiling when Reid wrapped his arm around his shoulders as he continued to relay the story of the one college party he allowed himself to attend. Laurie's eyes remained riveted, his smile bright as he listened and Luke couldn't help but smile himself. Watching Laurie and Reid together always made him happy. This was what family was supposed to be like. He rather liked it.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

He was sitting in the waiting room when the first wave of tears came. Small droplets of water sliding down his cheeks, and he let them fall. His hands were in his lap, his knee bobbing up and down as he stared straight ahead. He didn't seem to notice the hustle and bustle around him; patients walked by, doctors, nurses on their way to or from surgery. Each person passed like the minutes on the clock, and still he sat lost in his thoughts as the tears continued to fall.

A frown crossed Krystl's features as she passed by the waiting room. It didn't matter how many patients she cared for, or how many families and friends she saw in those seats, it always affected her the same; like a stab to the heart. Unfortunately she knew all too well what it was like to sit in a room such as this either awaiting news or dealing with news just given. Neither was a very fun commodity. She glanced over her shoulder even as she handed her chart over to the charge nurse. Her eyes fell upon the lone figure sitting there and a sad smile crossed her lips. She bade the nurse goodnight and walked over to the man who sat with his hands on his lap, and tears welling in his expressive green eyes. Taking a seat she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and waited for him to glance up at her.

He turned to face her, shaking his head in answer to the question he could see in her gaze. Without another word she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close to her. His arms encircled her waist, his face burrowing in her shoulder as he unleashed a flood of emotion, his sobs ebbing off as she ran soothing fingers through his hair.

"Sorry I unloaded on you like that."

Krystl glanced over her shoulder and smiled at her boyfriend who was sitting at the island in her kitchen. After allowing him to cry on her shoulder for a few minutes she had led him out of the hospital and insisted that he was coming with her. The kids were with Luke and Reid, and at the moment she didn't think he needed to be around them. Not the way he felt.

"You can cry on my shoulder anytime, James," she said turning her attention back to the stirfry she was fixing. "That's a very heavy burden you were carrying I think you needed a good cry."

"I was just so relieved, you know?" he said running his fingers through his auburn hair. He took a sip from his glass of wine and sighed. "It was like this huge weight was just lifted off my chest…I was so scared."

"I know you were." Krystl brought two plates over to the table, and James picked up his wine glass to follow her. "I know that feeling well," she continued taking a sip from her own wine glass. "All that fear builds up, you're worried about the time you have left and the people you'll be leaving behind…and you're trying to figure out if you have the strength to deal with it all over again. The terror just continues to grow like a balloon filled to the capacity with air."

"And with one simple pinprick it can burst."

"And while you're feeling all those things," Krystl lifted her wine glass again, "life still moves on around you and the realization that it's still yours for the taking is so overwhelming, because you know not everybody gets that chance. So never apologize for crying on my shoulder. That's what I'm here for."

James smiled and took a bite of his food. He knew there were things he needed to do, and people he needed to tell; but for now this was where he wanted to be. Here, with Krystl, her art and her wine. He told her everything; about the fear he had been carrying around for three weeks, the biopsy results and the new perspective he had on life. He would go home that evening and hug his kids and his brother, give the other brother a call and just thank god that he was alive and he was well. It just didn't get any better than that.

Robbie could hear his roommate before the man even entered their room. He was talking and laughing with folks out in the hall, and their voices seemed to get louder as they drew closer.

"That dorm is full of pansies." Robbie raised his head up from the book he was reading and watched his roommate laugh after making the statement. He sighed as he closed the book and turned to face him, his arms crossed in front of him. "Hey Robert," Grant greeted as he took off his jacket. "The guys and I were checking out the Jones Art Residential College down the street. Man I'm glad we don't live in there."

"And why is that exactly," Robbie asked, trying to keep the annoyance out of his voice.

"Because it's full of fruits and pansies," Grant laughed as he settled down on his bed.

"I see."

The annoyance must have been clear in his voice for Grant looked up and finally met his eyes, his smile immediately turning into a frown. "What's wrong with you?"

"It's not nice to make snap judgments about people, Grant."

"It's not a snap judgment, just the truth," Grant said getting up to grab a drink out of the cooler. "it's a known fact that must art types are pansies."

"Grant, I'm one of those "pansies" as you call them."

Grant held the soda can mid-sip as he looked at his roommate. "You're what?"

"You heard me."

"You're joking," Grant took a sip of his soda and pointed a finger at Robbie. "You can't possibly be one of them."

"Why's that?"

"Because you don't look like one of them." The reply was so matter-of-fact that Robbie couldn't help but smile, the annoyance draining out of his face.

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean?"

"You know," Grant insisted, settling on his bed and taking another sip of soda. "You aren't wearing all that rainbow shit and you don't wear makeup or earrings in your ear. And then there's the fact that you don't talk like one either. If the words offend you I will stop saying them, but you don't have to lie about it man. It's cool."

Robbie shook his head and ran his fingers through his shaggy brown locks. He liked his roommate a lot, and it was more than obvious that he meant no harm with his words. It was time he was educated just a bit though.

"I'm not joking."

"Seriously?" Grant asked, his soda can tilted as he was about to take a drink. His eyes riveted on his roommate. "Holy smokes you aren't kidding."

"I wouldn't joke about something so important," Robbie shrugged.

"Damn." Grant placed his can on the table and grabbed at his white blond hair, a frown obstructing hi features. "I'm sorry Robert. I didn't know."

"There's nothing to be sorry for," Robbie smiled reassuringly. "You didn't know…but now you do and I want to make sure you're still cool rooming with me."

"Oh yeah I'm down with that." He grabbed his coke off the table, taking a swig before facing Robbie again. "I'll just wear a t-shirt just in case you try to check out my body."

"Not a chance," Robbie laughed. "I'm already in a committed relationship thank you very much."

Grant all but spit out his drink as he reacted to Robbie's statement. "Wait," he said, holding the can with two fingers while pointing with the other three. "You actually do that?"

"DO what?" Robbie asked confused.

"The big c word. I thought all you knew how to do was play the field."

"Do you actually know any gay people, Grant?" Robbie asked raising an eyebrow.

"You mean do I have any friends who are gay?" he waited for Robbie's affirming nod before continuing. "No…not really," he said tilting his head to the side thoughtfully. "I think my hairdresser was a real twink, but no I think you're the first gay friend I've ever had."

"Well then, I'm honored," Robbie shook his head slightly amused by the situation. "No, we're not all "like that" as you so eloquently put it. My boyfriend and I are very committed to each other, and my brother and his uncle are as well."

"Your brother and his uncle?" Grant frowned. "You're into incest too?"

Robbie laughed outright and was just about to answer Grant's question when the phone rang. "Hold on a sec," he said moving quickly to pick it up. "Hello?"

"Well someone sounds chipper."

"Hi, Jimmy," Robbie smiled as he settled down on his bed. "It's my brother," He mouthed to Grant before turning his attention to the phone call. "You sound happy yourself. Does that mean you have good news."

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do," James said burying his face in Lucas's hair. "I'm in the clear."

"Oh my god that's fantastic."

"I know…I can't even begin to tell you how overwhelmed I was when I found out."

"I can only imagine. So I don't have to come home just yet then?"

"You better stay there and get your education," James laughed happily. "So why the laughter when I called?"

"I was about to explain our complicated family to Grant."

"OH that's always fun. Want me to leave you to it?"

Robbie looked over at his roommate who was leafing through a magazine while listening to music through his headphones. "No it's okay, he has a short attention span anyway," he teased. "Besides I'd much rather talk to my big brother.

Luke was just settling into bed when the phone rang. He reached for it and settled into Reid's embrace as he placed the receiver to his ear. "Hello?"

"Hey, please tell me you were still awake."

"Just put Landon back to sleep," Luke chuckled. "Reid and I are both still up though. What's up?"

"Can you put the phone on speaker?" Luke put him on hold for a second and before long James could hear him talking to Reid.

"Okay, James we're both here."

"Good," James sighed, that way I only have to say this once. "I'm Cancer free."

He heard the soft thud as the phone hit the bed, and a soft chuckle that he just knew must have been Reid.

"Are you still up?" Reid's voice filled his ear moments later.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because your best friend is heading that way," Reid laughed again. "That's great news. I'm glad to hear you are okay."

James smiled, grateful for the sincerity in Reid's voice. "Hold on a sec, I think that's Luke," He said as he moved to answer the door. He had no sooner opened it before his best friend was wrapping him into at tight bear hug. "So I guess it's safe to assume you're happy for me," he chuckled as he hugged his best friend back. He held on to him for a long moment, his chin resting in thick blond hair.

"That's not something you tell me over the phone and expect me to wait until morning," Luke exclaimed when he pulled out of the embrace. His brown eyes were bright with tears and James could almost see the worry fading away. "So you're okay."

"I'm as healthy as a horse," James assured him. "I just had a nasty case of the flu, and the antibiotioc I was on had a weird side effect and that is why my levels were crazy. But I'm fine."

"Good," Luke said squeezing James hands tightly as he looked up at him. "Because I'm not losing you James."

"And I'm not losing you," James replied pulling him into another hug. "You're stuck with me for a long time yet."

Luke pulled away, a smile playing on his lips as he pressed a kiss to his best friend's cheek. "I'm going to hold you to that. Good night, buddy."

James watched his best friend disappear into the night before closing the door his smile still ever present as he headed back to his bedroom. His phone buzzed on the bed and he picked it up, a laugh escaping his lips as he read the message.

Just in case you wondered, made it in safely and I love you.

L

Love you too…good night.

J

He placed the phone back on the table and headed to the bathroom humming as he prepared for bed.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Once James and Laurie were in the clear things begin to settle down. Classes started for Robbie, Grant and Laurie, who diligently studied as much as he was allowed without straining himself. Reid and Luke were good about giving him his space and not hovering over him. They didn't want him to feel like a prisoner in his own home, nor did they want him to think they viewed him as an invalid.

When time warranted it Laurie would watch over Landon while Luke and Reid stole a few hours to see each other. Construction of the new wing would start soon, and Reid had taken on more patients since his return to the states. Sometimes Luke came to the hospital to have lunch with him, and other times he'd bring Landon along, and the three of them would have a picnic in Reid's office. That wasn't to say that Luke didn't keep busy as well.

By the end of September he had finalized the sale of the production company and with the proceeds he created trust funds for his son, his three god children and Laurie and Robbie. He hoped that Laurie and Robbie would use the money to pursue their dreams. He decided to keep control of a portion of the company, just as a silent partner, that way any revenue made through future sales would result in a profit for him. Once all the business was squared away Luke focused on moving forward.

After talking it over with Reid he decided that he would like to take classes and work towards his Master's Degree. He applied to Northwestern for the Spring quarter, and officially put the house on the market. He and Reid would be looking at homes in and around Chicago when they took Laurie to school that weekend.

It was just after noon when a Champagne colored Lexus SUV rolled up the drive and came to a stop in front of the Residence hall. Three men got out of the car as a fourth stepped off the pavement to meet them. There was a sparkle in his green eyes as he approached and it wasn't long before he was hugging the dark haired passenger tightly.

"I guess I don't have to ask if you missed me," Laurie laughed as he pulled back from the hug to look at Robbie. "I know I just talked to you yesterday, but you sure are a sight for sore eyes."

"I'm glad you're finally here," Robbie said glancing up at him happily. "Come on, I'm going to show you where your room is. You only have forty-five minutes to get everything unloaded."

Laurie grabbed one of his lighter bags and followed Robbie into the Hall that would be his home for the foreseeable future. His eyes moved around trying to take in everything as they made their way through the halls which were littered with students just enjoying their Saturday. When they reached the second floor he started looking out for his dorm room. He found it soon enough, and used his key to unlock the door.

It was a nice sized room, with two beds, two desks and a bureau for clothes. The bed closest to the window as already made and there was a black leather jacket laying across it. He smiled and followed Robbie further into the room placing the bag on his new bed. "Let's go help Luke and Uncle Reid get the rest of the stuff," he said turning for the door. Robbie grabbed his hand and pulled him back towards him.

"Wait a minute," he said pressing their bodies together as he wrapped his arms around his neck. His hands held Laurie's face, his fingers in his hair as he brought their faces together in a tender kiss. "Now we can go help them," he said moments later when they pulled apart. Laurie smiled and they left the room to find Luke and Reid.

Luke, Reid and Robbie brought in most of Laurie's things, insisting that he take it easy even if it was just carrying boxes and bags. Laurie sat on his bed with Landon in his lap, delegating tasks as the three men worked to set up his side of the dorm room. Luke set up his brand new Laptop on the desk, while Robbie placed his easel in the corner at the end of his bed. Reid ran through a mental checklist as he glanced around making sure they had everything. Landon sat on his brother's lap watching the people move around him, while clinging to his brother's shirt as if he didn't want to let go.

"Do you want me to go park the car?" Reid asked looking over at Luke who had just entered the room with the last of Laurie's things.

"Knock yourself out," Luke said tossing him the keys. Reid caught them in one hand and held them up with a smile before leaving the room, barely missing the dark haired boy passing by him.

"Sorry the guy apologized shifting what looked like a duffel bag on his shoulder.

Reid waved the young man off dismissively and went to park the car. The dark haired male watched him leave before turning to go into his room. He stopped short when he noticed that the room suddenly looked crowded, not to mention there were four people, well three and a baby he didn't know.

"Hi," He said tentatively, slipping his bag off his shoulder and tossing it on his bed. "I'm guessing that one of you must be my roommate, right? Otherwise it would be pretty weird for you guys to be in my room."

"Christopher?" Robbie spoke up first. "I didn't realize this was your dorm."

The dark-haired boy tilted his head slightly eyeing the boy with the green eyes carefully for a moment before recognition clicked in. "Hey Robert," he said, his fingers going to run through his black mane.

"You know my roommate," Laurie teased bumping shoulders with his boyfriend.

"We have English together," Robbie explained.

"Are you feeling better," Chris asked looking at Laurie. "I mean I was told that my roommate would be arriving late because he was getting over an illness. How are you feeling? And who's the kid."

Luke stood back watching the interaction, trying to hide his smile. This was what college was about; besides the classes, the studying and the partying, it was all about the relationships. It was fun to watch.

"This," Laurie said looking down at the baby who still refused to let go of his shirt, "is my little brother, Landon. That's his father, my foster dad, Luke and the guy behind you is my Uncle Reid."

Chris jumped slightly as he turned around to see the man he had bumped into in the hall. "The man's eyes reminded him a lot of his father. "Hi again," he said bashfully as he turned back to his roommate. "It's nice to meet all of you."

"I'm Laurence by the way," Laurie said standing taking Landon with him as he went to shake Chris's hand. "Nice to finally put a face to the emails."

"Yeah it is," Chris agreed. "I think you and I will get along just fine. Sorry I bumped into you earlier Mr, "

"Oliver," Reid said offering his hand. "Dr. Oliver, but you can call me Reid."

"Oh…thanks," Chris said shaking Reid's hand briefly before turning away shyly.

"Looks like you got a shy one here, Laurence," Reid said winking at his nephew. Landon added his voice to the conversation by laughing happily as he rested his head against his brother's shoulder. The baby's fingers were in his mouth, and slobber appeared on his chin but Laurie didn't seem to mind as he rubbed his back.

Luke asked Christopher if he was a member of the Romanov-Marquet family. The question caught the young man off guard, but he recovered quickly and smiled, a slight blush staining his cheeks at the recognition.

"My Father is the Julian Marquet," He explained as he settled down on his bed. "I've been trained in the dance since I knew how to walk."

"Wow," Robbie said impressed. "How did you end up here at Northwestern?"

"Well honestly, as much as I enjoy dancing, I enjoy painting even more. Just like my father used to do after his injury. So I'm kinda trying a dual major. It's the first time ever I'm away from my twin sister."

"Well don't worry," Robbie said noticing how sad he grew at that statement, "We'll take care of you here, right?" he asked resting his head against Laurie's shoulder.

Laurie wrapped an arm around him and smiled before turning his attention to Christopher, who was watching them closely. "You're in good hands, Chris."

"We should get going," Reid said directing his attention to Luke who was leaning against the desk. "We're supposed to meet the realtor in an hour."

"Think we'll be able to peel the munchkin away?" Luke asked, pushing himself away from the flat surface. "It was nice meeting you, Christopher."

"Do you guys want to meet my roommate before you head out?" Robbie asked, pulling away from Laurie.

"Yeah, I want to meet this Grant I've heard so much about," Reid said rubbing his hands together.

"Be nice Uncle Reid," Laurie laughed. He touched his lips to the top of his brother's head and tried to lift him away from the shirt so he could look at him. You be good for your daddies okay? I'm leaving them both in your capable hands."

Landon reached out for Laurie again even as Luke took him out of Laurie's grasp. Like clockwork Landon started to cry as Luke gave Laurie a one arm hug. "He's going to miss you, and so am I."

"I'll see you when you start classes though," Laurie said hugging Luke back. "I'm going to miss you guys too." He pulled away slightly and smiled at his foster father. "Thank you for everything, Luke."

"You still need to take care of yourself," Reid said stepping up for his chance to say good bye. "I'm going to check up on you."

"No losing touch again, right Uncle Reid?"

Reid tapped his face affectionately and nodded before stepping back to help Luke quiet Landon down. The baby's cries were now just soft sniffles and Reid effortlessly wiped away the tears that stained his little face.

Chris watched as Robbie hugged Laurie and kissed him on the cheek before following the two adults out of the room. He remained silent as he watched Laurie put away the last of his things, not quite sure what to say, but having many questions about his new roomie.

"I'm feeling much better by the way."

"What?" Chris asked confused by the statement. He found himself staring into friendly violet eyes and he couldn't help but smile.

"You asked me earlier about being sick," Laurie explained. "I never answered your question."

"Oh…you didn't have to," Chris shrugged and ducked his head. Laurie's smile was so bright, he just had to look away.

"I wanted to." Chris looked up allowing his eyes to meet Laurie's head on, and he couldn't help but smile himself.

"You're not too far away from Laurie," Luke commented as they approached the entrance to Robbie's residence hall. It was a nice day for a walk and Robbie was enjoying pointing out the buildings he did know on campus.

"Yeah, we're both on Sheridan, but it's a nice walk," Robbie replied. He held the door open and waited for Luke and Reid to enter before following behind them. "So you guys are really moving?" he asked as he led them down the hall towards the stairwell.

"We're moving closer to here," Luke explained. "Reid's going to commute back and forth to work though."

"That sounds ominously familiar," Robbie commented, stopping in front of a door on the second floor.

"I'm a better driver," Reid said dryly. The comment earned him an elbow from Luke, but Robbie just shook his head and hid a smirk. "Seriously though, I think your brother is considering the move as well. We're supposed to be scouting places for him today too."

"That makes me happy," Robbie smiled, his hand on the doorknob. "This is my room," He said as he opened the door and backed up to allow them entrance. A young man with white blond hair looked up from the book he was reading and pulled his ear buds out his ears..

"HI," He greeted amicably.

"Grant, I'd like you to meet my brother, Luke and his partner, Reid."

"That's Dr. Oliver to you," Reid smirked as he held out his hand for the young man to shake.

"You're his boyfriend's uncle right?" Grant asked shaking his hand and then Luke's.

"He's got a lot to learn," Robbie said with a shrug of his shoulders."

"Actually I kinda like him," Reid said crossing his arms in front of him. "He's straight forward and says what's on his mind. That's my kind of guy. And to answer your question, yes Laurence is my nephew."

"And you're a real doctor?" Grant asked clearly impressed. "I didn't know that…I mean that is to say that I didn't realize um…" he looked at Robbie for assistance, not wanting to insult the man in front of him.

"He's not just any doctor," Luke spoke up proudly. Landon added in his two cents, giggling as he glanced between his two dads, his uncle and the guy he didn't know.

"I don't get it," Grant said running his fingers through his hair which Reid was certain was full of product. "I don't mean to offend sir."

"He's a Neurosurgeon," Robbie explained. "The best in the country…probably the world."

"I've taught you well, Robert," Reid smirked.

"Wow," Grant said clearly impressed. "I guess I learn something new every day. You really fix brains?"

"Among other things," Reid replied dryly.

"And Luke is an author," Robbie announced with pride.

"Has Robbie been teaching you about stereotypes," Luke teased a twinkle in his eye.

"Yeah," Grant replied sheepishly. "I apologize for my bluntness. I've been told I have foot in mouth disease."

"Are you a jock?" Reid raised an eyebrow.

"What…why would you ask me that?" Grant asked defensively.

"Because that would explain your lack of brain activity wouldn't it?"

"Reid!" Luke and Robbie exclaimed at the same time. "Dada," Landon added his voice to the mix as he too glanced over at Reid.

"Just making a point," Reid interjected. "It would be wrong for me to assume that you have the IQ of a pea just because you play right?"

"NO sir," Grant replied, his cheeks flushed with embarrassment. He was taller than the doctor, but at this moment he felt ten inches tall. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, just be smarter," Reid said patting Grant on the arm. "So do you play?"

"Yes, I'm on the football team."

"When's your next game?"

"Homecoming is in a couple of weeks. I can score you guys tickets if you would like…I mean if you like sports."

Luke chuckled behind his hand as he stood beside Robbie who tried to hide a smile. Reid looked back at them and smirked. "What do you think Luke, do we like sports?"

"I don't know," Luke countered tongue in cheek. "I'll have to check the manual."

"There's a manual," Grant asked inquisitively.

"No, you idiot," Robbie chuckled.

"Just get us the tickets, and we'll see you at homecoming."

Reid and Luke left soon after that with promises to take pictures of the homes they looked at. The sounds of Landon's laughter could be heard as the couple disappeared down the hall, and Robbie closed the door and turned his attention to his roommate.

"What's that look for," Grant asked, returning to his bed and his abandoned book."

"You want to grab a bite to eat?" Robbie asked casually.

Grant looked into his roommate's eyes and saw that he was sincere. "Yeah, sure," he said getting up to grab his jacket. "I'm sure there are some cute girls in the student union." Robbie just smiled and shook his head as he followed Grant out the room. He couldn't wait for Laurie to meet him.

"Reid look at this," Luke exclaimed as he pulled back the heavy drapes to reveal French doors. "Look at this view, and there is a patio out there to sit on too."

Reid came up behind him and smiled as he wrapped his arms around him, resting his chin on his shoulder. This was the third home they had looked at, and it was the first that Luke had fallen in love with immediately. Reid could understand why. It did seem perfect. It was situated in the suburbs of Evanston, it was spacious and bright, with four bedrooms and two full baths. There was a yard for Landon and the puppy to play and a patio where they could sit and stare out at the lake, or entertain guests. Seclusion was also a draw for Reid. He liked peace and quiet, especially after a long day's work; this place would certainly fit the bill.

"It is really nice," He commented breaking the easy silence that had fallen between them. "I bet your dad would love to come fish out here."

"I think he'd like that," Luke smiled, turning around in his embrace. "I think we should make an offer on this house. He looked down when he felt his son's hand touch his leg. He watched as Landon, who had been toddling around the spacious room lifted his arms and looked up at his fathers with bright eyes.

"Up," he said, bending his knees as he waved his hands in the air.

"What do you think, Lan?" Luke asked scooping him up. "Do you think you want to grow up here?"

Landon stuck his thumb in his mouth and looked around the room before nodding his head at his daddy.

"Well then I say we just give them what they're asking for," Reid commented, his hand resting on the mantle over the stone fireplace. "What do you say Mr. Snyder, are you ready to share a mortgage with me?"


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

_November 12, 2014_

_I can hardly believe that in about a month this semester will be over. We just took our midterms last week, and we're already gearing towards the end. This is a lot harder then high school, and I really have to give James and Luke credit for somehow going to school and raise a family at the same time. I don't know how they did it. _

_It has been an eventful semester, and it's been a lot more fun since Laurie got here a month ago. We've explored the campus, getting lost a few times along the way. Luckily we kept our exploring to just the weekends, that way neither of us missed class. We just got back from one of our expeditions and Laurie is passed out on the bed next to me. I think he's still feeling the effects of the Malaria, so he tires very easily. One minute he was talking to me, and the next thing I knew he was out cold. _

_In any case classes are going well, and so far neither Laurie nor I have wanted to kill our roommates. To be honest I like Grant. In a way he reminds me of Reid, only definitely not as smart. He's a big doofus, and says silly things…but he has a heart full of gold. He reminds me of Laurie's uncle because he speaks his mind, and doesn't really care what others think of what he says. Though he is working on that. He tries really hard not to say the wrong thing…but I told him to just relax, if people are going to like him they will, and if they don't then they miss out on knowing a really great guy. Their loss not his._

_Christopher reminds me a lot of myself, or at least my eighth grade self. He's shy and quiet, but once you get him talking he's sweet and funny. There is innocence in him that you don't find in most guys our age, and at the same time he seems almost troubled. I haven't quite figured it out, but there's something haunting about his grey eyes. Laurie and I have talked about him a lot…we think he's quite handsome, and he has taken a shine to Laurie. I think they bonded over the fact that they are both painters. If you visit their dorm at any given time you will undoubtedly always smell paint. There is an art studio in their residence hall that they frequent, but I think they prefer the quiet solitude of their room better._

He looked up from his notebook when he felt Laurie shift beside him. A smiled settled across his lips as he stared at his boyfriend, who was laying on his back with one arm behind his head and his left hand resting on his stomach. He looked so peaceful laying there, his black bangs fell into his eyes and his lips were slightly parted as if he were waiting to be kissed.

The sight was enough to make him sigh contentedly. He felt like the luckiest guy in the world to be loved by Laurie. It would be a year ago next month since the day they admitted they had feelings for each other. It had been the beginning of an important chapter for them, in a story that was still unfolding even as he thought about it.

He had been thinking a lot about them lately, especially after almost losing him two months ago. He had been certain before, but after that he was surer than ever that he wanted Laurie to be his first. They had experienced a lot together; so many firsts over the past five years that it seemed only right that they experience this as well. It was something he was eager to talk to his boyfriend about, and he knew they would when the time was right.

"What are you thinking about?"

The soft voice startled him, and he glanced down into Laurie's violet gaze. "How long have you been awake?" he asked softly.

"Long enough to realize that you're thinking about something pretty huge," Laurie replied shifting slightly on the bed. "Now spill, what's on your mind?"

"I was just thinking about us," Robbie admitted. "We've been through a lot together."

"We have," Laurie agreed, half closing his eyes, though he could still see Robbie staring down at him.

"Are you still sleepy?"

Laurie shook his head, smiling as he lifted himself up to kiss Robbie tenderly. "Stop stalling."

Robbie chuckled as Laurie settled back down on the bed. "I was very scared I was going to lose you in September."

"I know."

"And I made a decision that first day in the hospital, when I got to sit by your bedside."

"What did you decide?" Laurie asked curiously. His eyes were fully open now, and Robbie knew he had his full attention.

"I decided…I know that when the time comes I want you to be my first," Robbie explained shyly. "I mean that's always been my dream…my hope but I just wanted to talk to you about it. Do you ever think about it?"

"All the time," Laurie's reply was soft and his gaze was intense which only made Robbie blush.

"You do?" He asked swallowing the lump in his throat.

"I would like all of my firsts to be with you, RJ. That's the way it's always been, and it's the way I want it to be for a long time coming. Can I be honest with you?"

"Of course you can," Robbie said running his fingers through Laurie's hair.

"Okay," Laurie said taking a deep breath as if he were nervous about what he was going to say. "I'm scared." He admitted ruefully. "I know that you usually look to me as the one who always has the answers, or at least to have an idea of what we're doing…but this time I have no clue."

"I'm scared too, baby," Robbie's fingers continued to comb through black locks as he smiled down at Laurie. "I think being frightened is natural, and it's okay that we don't know what to do. We can figure that part out together can't we?"

"Yeah we can," Laurie agreed, "But I think I'm afraid for other reasons too."

"Like what if you do it wrong? Or if we don't like it? And what if things change between us after it happens?" Robbie ran off some of the questions that had been floating through his mind.

"Yeah…all of those," Laurie's expression was thoughtful as he stared up at the ceiling. "When I was thirteen my dad had the sex talk with me, but I think all of that stuff went over my head…probably because somehow deep down I knew it didn't quite apply to me."

"There's always the internet," Robbie mused.

"True," Laurie frowned. "We could learn a lot that way, I suppose. But to be safe maybe we should talk to someone."

"Like Luke, and your Uncle," Robbie suggested.

"Just so we'll be prepared when the time comes, you know? Whenever it happens, the only thing I know for certain is that I want you to be it for me, RJ."

Laurie turned to his side and lifted himself on his elbow as Robbie stretched out beside him. They kissed softly for a moment, their bodies pressed together on the small mattress. Laurie wrapped his arm around Robbie's waist to hold him steady as their lips danced.

They wore breathless smiles as they withdrew from the embrace, both of them thinking a whirlwind of thoughts. "That's all I want too," Robbie admitted. It was on the tip of his tongue to mention something about forever…but if the last year had taught him anything he knew that it was best just to live in the present, and at the moment it was all he could ever ask for.

"So what did you need to talk to me about?" Luke asked as he settled Landon into his high chair. It was late afternoon, and he had been just about to feed the baby when the doorbell rang. Reid was on his way home and dinner was already waiting for him when he got there.

"You should sit down."

"Okay," Luke replied placing a plate of meatloaf, mashed potatoes and green beans on the table. "Is this bad news?"

"I think that's up for interpretation."

"Eric…"

"I'm sorry," the man sighed, and Luke could tell his friend had a lot on his mind. "I'm still trying to wrap my head around it…but I want to do the right thing, you know?"

"I'm still not quite sure what you're talking about," Luke commented while feeding Landon a spoonful of potatoes.

"Gail's pregnant."

"Wow."

"Yeah, that's what I said," Eric chuckled, though his voice sounded a little strained. "I'm still in shock about this one, Luke. But I want to do the right thing, so…we're getting married."

"When?"

"Friday."

"That's two days from now," Luke commented thoughtfully. He fed Landon another spoonful of potatoes and shook his head when the tot attempted to place his fingers in his food. "This isn't just a kneejerk reaction to the pregnancy is it?"

"No…not exactly," Eric sighed. Running his fingers through his hair as he watched Luke feed Landon. "See it's more complicated than that. I'm cool with it, Gail's my girl and I love her. I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I mean yes the pregnancy is surprising…you know how I feel about kids, but I just want to do right by her."

"Yeah you said that," Luke smiled. "But I guess I just want to make sure you are doing this for the right reasons and not the wrong ones. Why this Friday?"

"Her parents are very old fashioned," He explained. "They wouldn't approve of their daughter getting "knocked up" as they would say."

"I can understand that," Luke remarked. He handed Landon a green bean and focused his attention on his friend. "So you want to make her your bride before breaking the news about the pregnancy."

"Yeah…something like that. It's not going to be a big deal wedding or anything because we can't afford that. We're going to go down to the justice of the peace on Friday and have a small ceremony there. Faith is going to be Gail's witness, and I was kinda hoping you'd stand up for me."

"I'd be honored to," Luke said completely touched by his friend's request. "Are you guys doing anything special for a honeymoon?"

"We're going to save up for one after the baby comes," Eric replied. "Right now the wedding is about all we can do."

"OH no you can't do that," Luke shook his head vehemently. "This is an important day for her…for both of you; you have to celebrate it somehow."

"We can't afford to."

"What about a reception?"

"That takes money, Luke," Eric shook his head. "I would love to do something nice for Gail…but there isn't much I can do on a mechanic's salary."

"You can have it here."

"I couldn't ask you to do that, Luke."

"You're not asking," Luke pointed out. He broke off a piece of the meatloaf and handed it to his son. "I'm offering. Think of it as my duty as your best man."

"Are you sure?"

Positive. It shouldn't be hard to put something together in such a short amount of time. You should have seen how quick my wedding came together."

"Speaking of which, I noticed you aren't wearing that ring anymore," Eric remarked glad to have a reason to bring it up. "What's the story behind that? I always just assumed it was from Reid, and you two were just keeping it on the down low or something."

"You have too vivid an imagination my friend," Luke chuckled, his fingers smoothing down the fine hairs on his son's head. "I was married to a wonderful man for six years," he explained wistfully. "We got married in Vegas actually."

"Wow…were you happy?"

"Yeah we were, but quite honestly it was kinda fast. I wouldn't change it for anything, but everything for us happened quickly. We met in June, hooked up in September, moved in together in October and were married mere weeks later. We didn't have a honeymoon either now that I think about it. We were married and then called home that night because of an illness in the family. Things went downhill from there. The first six months were particularly trying."

"You made it through though," Eric questioned curiously. Despite his words it was clear that Luke had loved his husband…which only made Eric want to know more about him; and what happened to him?

"Yeah we did." Luke took a napkin to wipe at Landon's fingers before feeding him the last spoonful of potatoes. "We managed to survive things that could have crippled a lot of relationships. After that first six months we reaffirmed out vows…it was like a new beginning, a do over and after that wedding we disappeared for six months."

"Wow," Eric laughed. An extended honeymoon? Where did you go?"

"Well it was more or less me needing to get out of Oakdale," he explained. "I wanted to focus on us…so we went to Italy. When we came home we endured six months of stormy weather so to speak, but things calmed down after that, and we were good. We had ups and downs like any couple, but we were happy."

"So what happened to him?"

"He died," Luke replied softly.

"Oh, wow, I'm sorry, Man."

"Don't be," Luke shook his head, the smile crossing his lips again. "It was hard losing him, but I'm okay now. The fact that I'm able to talk about him at all says a lot. I miss him, but I feel like my life is a lot better now…and some good things came out of it."

"That's a profound concept, if I ever heard one," Eric commented, his fingers tracing patterns on the table. "Tragedy breeding good things."

"You've been reading Gail's philosophy books again haven't you," Luke teased. "I don't think I've heard you use the word profound before."

"Between the two of you I think my vocabulary is growing quite nicely. You guys accept me as I am, and I appreciate that. Her father doesn't like me much…thinks his little girl could do so much better than a greasy mechanic."

"I know all about the belligerent parent," Luke chuckled lightly. "But at the end of the day it only matters what you two think. Gail is crazy about you, and I know you're crazy about her, so concentrate on that and the two of you will be just fine."

"I thought I heard voices in here."

Both men looked up as Reid entered the kitchen, and Landon's hands hit the table of his high chair excitedly.

"Dada!" he exclaimed as Reid drew closer.

"Hey there munchkin," he greeted, taking Landon's small hand into his own. "Have you been eating without me, hmmm?"

"He couldn't wait," Luke chuckled. He stood to retrieve a bottle for his son. He was starting to transition him into using a cup, but Landon still enjoyed a bottle at night.

"I should get going," Eric said standing from his seat.

"No you don't need to leave on my account," Reid said. "How have you been?"

"I'm good," Eric smiled, though he was sure the doctor saw right through him. "Just stopped by to talk to Luke for a bit."

"Well you're always welcome here, Eric. You know that," Reid assured him. "Why don't you stay for dinner? I'm sure Luke made plenty."

"NO, it's okay. I don't want to intrude on your family time. I'll see you on Friday, Luke?"

"Yeah just let me know what time."

"Okay I will call you tomorrow. See you later Doc."

"Bye," Reid called after him, his attention focused on the baby. Luke walked Eric to the door, and returned moments later to fix a plate for himself and for Reid. "What was that about?" Reid asked curiously as Luke brought the plates to the table.

"What?" Luke asked casually? Though he knew what Reid was referring to."

"Eric. I don't frighten him that much do I?"

"No," Luke shook his head, taking his seat. "He actually likes you. He just figured we wanted to be alone," he shrugged and took a bite of his meatloaf. "We're going to throw a party for him this weekend though."

"We are?" Reid asked raising an eyebrow as he started eating his dinner. "Is it his birthday?"

"No..." Luke ate a mouthful of potatoes and swallowed before replying. "He and Gail are getting married and they aren't going on a honeymoon right now…so I figured we could just throw them a small reception."

"Why don't we just have the party on Friday then?"

"Because you will be tired from work," Luke explained.

"Don't worry about that," Reid waved it off. "I'll be fine. You want to do something nice for Eric, and I think that's great. The reception should happen right after the ceremony right?"

"Well, yeah that's usually the idea, but-"

"No buts. Just tell me what you want me to do, and I'll help if I can."

"Well I suppose if I work on it tomorrow, I'll have everything prepared before I have to go to the courthouse on Friday."

"Are you acting as a witness?"

"Yes. I think I will leave Landon with his grandfather for the weekend. Gail and Eric can have their friends over; I think it will be fun."

"Is that what he was concerned about?" Reid asked conversationally. He took another bite of his food, chewing thoughtfully as he looked at Luke. "He didn't look fine to me when he left."

"I think he just wanted to be assured he was making the right choices," Luke replied easily. "Sometimes it's just nice to hear someone else say you're doing the right thing." His gaze was locked on Reid who gave him a knowing smile. A comfortable silence fell upon the room as they continued to eat.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

"You can place that over there, on the table."

"Where do you want the flowers sir?"

"On the Mantle. Thank you."

"Dada!"

"Watch out for the dog," Luke exclaimed as Lucky skirted under the feet of one of the caterers. It was Friday morning, and he was trying to get everything ready for Gail and Eric's reception. The wedding was to take place at the courthouse at noon, and would be immediately followed by the party.

He abandoned his tie for a moment, scooping the puppy into his arms and heading off to the bedroom where his son was standing up in his crib waiting for attention. Luke placed Lucky on the floor and told him to stay. He spent a few minutes pulling the puppy back each time he didn't respond correctly to the command. Finally Lucky got the picture and stayed put. Luke stood and finished tying his tie before lifting his son out of the crib.

"Hey, little Man, are you ready to spend some time with grandpa?" he asked laying the baby down on the bed to change him.

"Mr. Snyder." Luke turned to see one of the caterers in his doorway. "Where do you want this?"

"In the center of the dining room table, please," Luke replied turning his attention back to his son. A few minutes later he was in the living room, with Landon in his arms, and the baby bag on his shoulder. "Okay, anything that needs to go in the refrigerator by all means put it in there, and the warm stuff can go in the warmer. We should be back in a few hours. The vows shouldn't take long. And please be careful with the cake."

Fifteen minutes later he was in his car heading towards Oakdale. Landon was with his grandfather, and he finally felt like he had a moment to breathe. All he needed to do was make it to the courthouse to stand beside his friend…that felt like a walk in the park compared to the rest of the morning. He enjoyed the drive into Oakdale, and realized that he would miss it when they moved. The absence of people and homes made for a time of reflection. He thought about how often he had traveled this road and a smile crossed his lips. This was for all accounts and purposes his home, and it was a place he hoped he would be able to come back to.

Eric was waiting outside when he arrived at the courthouse. Luke quickly parked the car and walked over to where his friend was pacing back and forth. "What's wrong," he asked stopping the man in his tracks with a hand on his shoulder.

"Just nervous I guess," Eric said running a shaky hand through his hair. "I couldn't even eat this morning…I have butterflies in my stomach."

"That's just because you love her," Luke smiled. "You're taking a really big step here, Man. Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Eric said taking a deep breath as he straightened his suit jacket. "You don't think I'm making a mistake do you?"

Luke shook his head a soft smile crossing his lips as he looked towards the courthouse. "I don't think a time limit can be put on love and relationships," he said thoughtfully. "Each person, each couple is different, and they have to go by their own timeline, no matter what anybody else says. There's no rhyme or reason to it, Eric. It is what it is."

Eric was silent for a moment and Luke could almost see the wheels turning in his head as he let all of that sink in. He allowed himself to get lost in the moment as well as he thought about Reid and the choices that led them to where they were. He knew that there were people who would balk at the thought of him moving forward, seemingly too soon after losing his husband, but there was only one opinion that mattered, and that was what he tried to remember.

Thank you," Eric's voice cut into his thoughts. "Thanks or being here."

"Come on," Luke said smiling as he wrapped his arm around Eric's shoulders. "Let's go get you married."

Can I have everyone's attention," Luke asked even as he used a fork to gently tap his glass. His lips settled into a smile as the party drew to a stop, everyone's eyes turning to face him. After the wedding Luke, Faith and the newlyweds headed back to the house where Booker was already waiting for them. The guests started to arrive soon after and everyone seemed to be having a good time.

Luke had enjoyed meeting Eric's friends and coworkers from the auto shop along with his brother who was just a year younger than him. Gail's sisters were there, and some of her classmates from school, and by the time Reid made it home Eric's mother, and Gail's parents had also arrived. Now that Luke had everyone's attention he glanced at Reid before focusing on the happy couple who stood surrounded by their friends and family.

"We just wanted to thank you all for coming to celebrate this special day with us. Eric and Gail, I feel like I've known you both a lot longer than six months. It's very clear to me that you two love each other very much, and I'm certain that your bond will only strengthen with time. So I raise my glass to you. To Eric and Gail," he said lifting his glass up in front of him.

His toast was followed by a chorus of "To Eric and Gail," before everyone took a sip of their drinks. Just for the day Luke had made sure there was beer and wine for the guests, though he and Gail stuck to Sparkling Cider. He was glad to see that everyone was having a good time. Even Reid seemed content despite the tiredness Luke saw in his eyes. He couldn't help but grin as he felt Reid's arm encircle his waist and he glanced over his shoulder to give the older man a soft kiss.

"I am definitely not as eloquent a speaker as my friend here," Eric's voice drew his attention. "And I know my vocabulary stinks compared to my…to my wife," he said softly as he took Gail's hand into his. "But I wanted her to know today that I promise to give you everything you deserve, and I promise to be the best husband and the best father to all of our children. I love you Mrs. Marshall."

Gail mouthed the words I love you to him amidst all the cheers and they shared a sweet kiss, and Luke beamed with pride. He was happy for them; genuinely happy and he realized it had been a really long time since he'd felt this free. And he was certain that the man standing behind him had a lot to do with that.

A tired smile crossed Luke's lips as he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his waist. He leaned into the embrace lifting his head slightly to gaze into eyes that looked about as tired as he felt. "All finished?"

"Yep, the cleaning crew did a fairly decent job. Everything good in here?"

Luke nodded and turned to embrace Reid properly. "How are you feeling?"

"Exhausted. You?"

"Me too, it's been a long day."

"Come on," Reid said releasing Luke from his embrace only to take hold of his hand. "Let's go to bed."

Luke hit the light switch as he allowed Reid to pull him out of the kitchen. They were barely in their bedroom when Reid pulled Luke into a heated kiss. Luke smiled into the embrace, his arms wrapping around Reid's neck as all thoughts of sleep dissolved into passion.

"What are you thinking about?"

Luke looked down into intense blue eyes, a smile playing on his lips as his fingers ran through soft curls. "How do you know I'm thinking about anything?" he asked softly.

"I can practically hear the wheels turning in that blond head of yours," Reid replied shifting slightly in Luke's embrace. A comfortable silence had fallen between them after their lovemaking, and up until that point Luke had thought Reid had fallen asleep.

"Just thinking about Eric and Gail," Luke admitted. "They seemed really happy didn't they?"

"They did, and I think they really appreciated the party too."

"It was a lot of fun," Luke smiled fondly, his fingers continuing to linger in Reid's hair. "I was thinking though, there may be another way I could help them…especially since they've got a baby on the way."

"So that wasn't just a romantic sentiment then?" Reid asked lifting his head from its spot on Luke's chest. "She's pregnant?"

"Mmmhmmm," Luke nodded, his hand falling from Reid's hair, landing instead on his shoulder.

"I must have been tired, I didn't even catch that," Reid muttered.

"You weren't supposed to catch it," Luke chuckled. "He wanted to be able to tell her he was in this without revealing the news just yet. They're waiting until she's further along before making the big announcement."

"Makes sense."

"Yeah…so, I'm thinking that instead of selling this house to strangers I can let Eric and Gail move in."

"They can't afford it though," Reid reminded him.

"I know," Luke frowned. "But I was thinking they could rent to own."

"That sounds like a nice idea," Reid agreed readily. "Do you think he'll go for it?"

"I'll have to talk to him about it," Luke reasoned, "And make sure he knows it's not charity…but I can't see why not. This is the perfect place for a couple starting out."

"It's a very sound plan. I'm happy for them."

"Me too," Luke agreed. "I think they're going to be very happy…it's pretty obvious how much they care for each other."

Reid took Luke's hand into his, entwining their fingers as he looked up at him. "You know, I'm happy for us too, Luke."

"You are," Luke asked his voice soft even as the smile touched his lips."

"I am," Reid shifted so they were facing each other, though he remained safe in the cocoon of Luke's embrace. "I'm going to take you out tomorrow to celebrate."

"What are we celebrating?"

"The official start of us," Reid smiled despite his efforts to remain serious. "We've done everything right so far, but in our own order, and I think it's time I took you out on a real date…just the two of us."

"We've gone out before" Luke reminded him."

"We've spent time together at my office," Reid corrected, "And in the cafeteria, and a lot of those times our son was with you. This time it's just going to be you and me. How long is Landon going to be at your dad's?"

"Until Monday morning."

"Hmmm that should be enough time then," Reid said leaning in for a kiss.

"Time for what?" Luke laughed curiously.

Reid raised an eyebrow before cupping Luke's face with his free hand and proceeding to kiss him softly at first, each kiss growing progressively more heated as Luke responded in kind.

"Oh…that," Luke half giggled, half moaned as Reid kissed him again.

The first thing he saw when he opened his eyes was a brilliant pair of sapphire blues staring down at him. The sight made him smile, and he balanced himself on his elbows to receive a kiss. "Good morning," he murmured against Reid's mouth.

Reid's reply was muffled as he concentrated on taking possession of Luke's mouth. Luke's back hit the bed with an oomph, his arms wrapping around the older man, his nails cutting into Reid's back as he stoked fires that had ceased to burn months ago.

"I love waking up to you," he said snuggling up to Reid sometime later. Reid's fingers were running through his hair lazily, and his eyes were half closed as he focused on the blond. "Can we do that every morning?"

Reid chuckled and bent down to kiss Luke's damp forehead. "I somehow think our son would protest if we tried, though the offer is tempting."

"Landon can have his own room in our new home," Luke said softly.

Reid wrapped his arms tightly around Luke and rested his chin in his hair. What he was feeling right now was new, yet at the same time very familiar. Listening to him talk about their future together just made him warm and tingly…emotions Reid never equated to himself. If someone had asked him years ago if he thought he would ever find that complete package, that one guy who was everything he could hope for in a partner he would have told them no. There would have been some flaw, some imperfection that marred the balance he desired.

"Are you hungry?" he asked needing a change of subject before his thoughts went to words he didn't think they were ready to say. He felt rather than saw Luke's nod, and he released him from the embrace and climbed out of bed. Luke slipped out too, heading for the bathroom to take a quick shower. Reid watched him closely as he walked away, his mind wondering if it would be wise to follow behind him. "Reid," Luke's voice drew his attention and he realized the man was standing in the doorway looking at him. "Are you coming?"

"Not yet," Reid smirked, causing the younger man to blush before his blond head ducked back into the bathroom. Reid chuckled as he made his way to the bathroom. He was keenly aware of the fact that he had reawakened a part of Luke that had lain dormant. His shyness was genuine, but Reid knew that beneath the innocence there was an insatiable hunger he was more than willing to fill.

Forty five minutes later they were in the kitchen, their hair still damp from the shower. Both men wore Scrub bottoms and t-shirts; comfort being their agenda for the day. Luke cracked the eggs for omelets while Reid cut potatoes into a frying pan with peppers and onions. Their movements were in harmony as they worked, their fingers touching briefly when Reid handed Luke the bacon and the cheese for the omelets. Luke pulled down the mugs for the coffee and fixed Reid's the way he knew he liked it; 1 cream, and 3 sugars. Reid grabbed the orange juice and set it in the middle of the table, and Luke served up the omelets along with fresh fruit, potatoes and toast.

"What are you going to do today?" Reid asked as he took a bite of his omelet. He tilted his head slightly as he chewed enjoying the way the flavors blended together in his mouth. He swallowed and took another bite as he waited for Luke's reply.

"I think I'm going to get some writing done," Luke took a sip of his juice before starting on his food. "It's not often that there is complete peace and quiet here…"

"Especially with Landon getting into everything now," Reid commented.

"Yes, he is quite the handful when he wants to be," Luke smiled fondly. "I miss my little baby."

"He'll always be your angel," Reid assured him. "Even when he's a demon."

Luke chuckled before taking a bite of his eggs. "He's not that bad…and actually I consider myself lucky. Henry said Madeline Noelle is a crier and He and Katie have been running on no sleep. Lan at least let me sleep for the most part."

"This is true, he was pretty good about the sleeping thing," Reid said thoughtfully. "I'm glad it's just us today though."

"Me too," Luke reached over the table to take Reid's hand squeezing it warmly before focusing again on his breakfast. "What about you? You have something planned for the afternoon?"

"Absolutely nothing," Reid smiled. "Actually, I may catch up on a medical journal or two, and I have some last minute details to iron out for our date tonight."

"Anything you can tell me?" Luke asked growing excited.

"It's a surprise, but I think you'll like it." Reid took a bite of his potatoes and watched Luke slice through his omelet before taking another bite. This was nice; the talking, the sharing and the quiet companionship. This wasn't the first time he and Luke had sat together like this, but it seemed different now.

"Reid?" Luke's voice drew his attention and he blinked, realizing he probably missed something Luke had said. "Are you okay?"

"I'm better than okay," Reid replied stabbing a potato with a fork and bringing it to his lips. "Tell me about the book you are writing."

Luke smiled and launched into a description of the story he had submitted for his graduate school application. He was turning it into a full-fledged novel and Reid could tell that he was really excited about it. His eyes lit up like diamonds as he spoke, and Reid noticed green flecks in their midst. He hadn't noticed them before, though as he listened he wondered how he could have missed their brilliance.

"I'll take care of the dishes he announced once they were both finished their food. "You go ahead and start writing."

"I don't mind helping," Luke said reaching for the dirty plates as he stood. He felt Reid's hand touch his and he looked into his intense eyes, his words fading like lost memories.

"I've got it," Reid said leaning in to kiss him softy. "You go write, I can handle a few dirty dishes."

Luke touched Reid's face, leaning I for a brief kiss before pulling away. "Okay," he smiled, his thumb brushing Reid's cheek before he removed his hand and headed out the kitchen. Reid could hear the younger man humming as he disappeared and he let out a contented sigh. He felt like humming too.

Luke was already typing away at the keys by the time Reid exited the kitchen. He glanced at the screen briefly as he passed by, and he wasn't surprised to see that Luke had managed to make a dent in what he was writing. He left Luke to his creativity and went to find one of his medical journals. He paused outside his nephews' room and wondered briefly what his nephew was up to. Being that it was close to the end of the semester he was certain Laurie was doing one of two things; studying or planning to study. He missed his nephew; and it would be nice to see him over Thanksgiving break.

He missed Landon too. He realized that as he settled down in the armchair and opened up his journal to his bookmarked page. This was the point of the day where Landon would decided he wanted to sit in his lap, and if he couldn't just crawl up he would raise his arms in the air and utter the word up repeatedly until Reid obliged.

Lucky clamoring into his lap startled him out of his reverie and he glanced down at the soft pup, who had managed to capture all of their hearts.

By the time Luke found him a few hours later, Lucky had decided he preferred the spot by his feet better. Luke settled on the arm of the chair, and Reid could see him out of the corner of his eye. "Yes?" he asked not taking his eyes off the page he was perusing.

"I was just checking on you," Luke replied, "And I wanted to see if you wanted Lunch. You must be starving."

As if on cue Reid's stomach growled and he glanced over at the clock. He wasn't sure how he had managed to read right through Lunchtime; usually his stomach was as good as any clock. "Lunch sounds like a good idea. Then we can walk Lucky," Reid agreed, placing the journal on the table and standing to follow Luke into the kitchen.

They had grilled cheese and tomato soup for lunch, and Luke listened to Reid explain what he had been reading in his medical journal. Hand in hand they strolled along the path as Lucky walked ahead of them. Luke held on to the leash, tugging on it lightly when Lucky started moving too quickly. It was an unseasonably warm November afternoon and they took full advantage of it. Their walk found them in the park where they had shared their first real talk eight months before.

When they returned from walking Lucky they each went back to their previous activity. Luke settled down on the couch, his legs folded beneath him as he once again tapped away at his keyboard. Reid watched him from his seat, before turning his attention to the journal he discarded earlier. Silence reigned in the house…rare and perfect silence.

All Reid would tell him about their date was that they would be meeting up with a colleague and his wife, and he wouldn't even offer a hint as to who the coworker was. Somehow Luke didn't mind being surprised by Reid. He trusted the man implicitly and he already knew he would gladly put his life into Reid's capable hands.

Reid stood in the doorway of their bedroom, watching Luke undress without a care in the world. He slipped out of the scrub bottoms, and pulled his t-shirt off over his head, mussing his hair and revealing his lean body. When Luke didn't make a move to cover himself he knew that another hurdle had been met. Luke wasn't self conscious around him, and he understood that he was wanted and in Reid's eyes he was beautiful.

Luke glanced at Reid over his shoulder and held out his hand for him. Reid moved quickly to his side, taking his outstretched hand and pulling him flush against him. Their lips met in a soft kiss that quickly escalated into something deeper. Reid felt the tightness in his scrubs and gasped when he felt Luke's fingers yanking at the strings to pull them down. Those long digits brushed his cock causing Reid to moan into the velvety softness of Luke's mouth.

They made love slowly, savoring every moment of their joining, their bodies melding together effortlessly. By six o'clock they lay tangled on the bed, wrapped in each other's embrace wondering if they really wanted to leave the sanctuary that was their room. Luke sniffed, enjoying the scent of their sex in the air. It was like Heaven.

By seven they decided they would go out for their date. Especially since Reid had planned a surprise, and Luke was eager to know what they were doing. They showered quickly and dressed in slacks, button down shirts and nice jackets for the evening. Reid drove with a secret smile on his lips as he continually glanced at Luke through the rearview mirror. He heard Luke's breath catch when they crossed over into Chicago, and he just knew the younger man was trying to figure out where they could be headed in the windy city.

His confusion was further confounded when he spotted Laurie's doctor standing with an attractive woman, leaning on a car in the parking lot. "Dr. Zapada," Luke greeted as he stepped out of the car. "It's good to see you."

"Please, call me John," the doctor said shaking Luke's hand warmly. "I was starting to wonder if you two were going to make it. Luke I'd like you to meet my wife, Kristin. And you already know Reid."

"You look lovely tonight, Krissy," Reid greeted the brunette woman who was wearing a blue sweater dress, complete with a belt.

"Always a charmer," Kristin smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Luke. I'm a fan of your work."

"Oh, you are?" Luke asked smiling as he glanced over at Reid who reached quietly for his hand.

"Very much so. Your words are like strokes of paint, capturing the details of the events beautifully and majestically."

"She's a critic," Reid explained whispering in Luke's ear. "She reviews movies, books, shows and food. You name it she could probably tell you in seconds if she liked it or not."

"Wow," Luke said completely in awe. "Thank you."

"I only speak the truth," Kristin smiled. "Now did your guy over here happen to tell you what you were in for tonight?"

Luke shook his head, hiding the grin that spread across his face when Reid was referred to as his guy. "He wouldn't tell me anything, and he certainly didn't tell me that you two were joining us."

"I said it was a colleague," Reid reminded him.

"Reid always did like secrets," John Zapada chuckled lightly. "It's Mystery dinner Theatre, Luke. Have you ever heard of those?"

"I think so," Luke said thoughtfully. "The audience is part of the fun right?"

"Yes," John smiled at him. "The idea is that you get to figure out who killed whom and how."

"And at the same time you get to eat," Reid added. "That's the best part."

Kristin swatted at him, and Luke just smiled. It was nice to see Reid interacting with people he was obviously close to. He felt like he was learning new things about the man every day and he never ceased being amazed. The sound of Reid's rich laughter drew Luke back to the present and he felt Reid's arm wrap around him as they headed inside the restaurant. Luke's eyes tried to take in everything as they waited for their seats. The excitement was mounting and he hoped he didn't look too foolish standing there grinning like a loon.

The excitement started soon after they were taken to their seats. The room grew dark as a waiter took their drink orders, and a loud scream bounced off the walls of the small club like setting. When things erupted into excited chaos Luke turned to John to ask what was going to happen next. Between the two doctors and Kristin, Luke received a crash course on how the game worked, and the clues they would receive in order to figure out everything. He likened the game to a live action version of Clue, and John told him that was exactly the idea.

Reid was rather pleased with himself as he watched Luke and John talk amongst themselves as they attempted to decipher the clues. Reid enjoyed the meal, adding his two cents to the conversation whenever Luke was stuck on a clue. Kristin sat back and watched too; she always liked it when her husband let loose and allowed his inner geek to surface.

"I got it," Luke exclaimed after they received the final clue. It was the Maitre d, with a carving knife in the Men's bathroom."

"I'm impressed," Reid said proudly as Luke received a pat on the back from John and Kristin clapped happily. The play ended soon after that and the two couples spent the last fifteen minutes laughing and talking over coffee.

"Luke you must get Reid to come out more often," John said as they prepared to leave. "He's a lot of fun when he's not trying to be the best."

"I don't have to try," Reid replied tongue in cheek.

"Oh hush you," Kristin laughed at him. "Seriously though, we should do this again. It was fun."

They left the restaurant together, and Luke exchanged phone numbers with Kristin before they went their separate ways. He felt Reid's hand slide into his and he smiled at him warmly as they walked down the block away from the restaurant.

"Did you have fun?" he asked raising his eyebrows.

"I did," Luke grinned. "I still am…I don't want the night to end."

"It's not yet," Reid replied as he looked straight ahead, his eyes seeking out their next destination.

"Where are we going?"

"Here," Reid nodded towards the ice cream parlor they had just stopped in front of. Reid opened the door, allowing Luke to enter first with him following close behind. Soft piano music filled the air as they made their way to the counter. Reid ordered their ice cream cones; two scoops of double fudge ripple with extra sprinkles; and led Luke to the outside patio where they settled down to eat and enjoy the music.

"Walk with me," Reid said after he had devoured half his ice cream cone.

Luke took the hand Reid offered and they stepped into the cooling November night and walked down the well lit street.

"This is fun," Luke said breaking the pleasant silence. He took another lick of his ice cream before biting off the tip of the cone, using his lips to suck out the chocolaty cream.

"You're trying to kill me," Reid said trying to clear the knot that suddenly formed in his throat. Luke stopped the process of licking his fingers and looked at his partner, who just nodded at his hands.

"Oh," Luke said before returning to his task of cleaning his fingers. "Does this bother you, Reid?"

He was flush against the man within seconds and he could feel just how much his actions did "bother" him. Reid pressed their lips together, his tongue immediately seeking entrance into the caverns of Luke's mouth. He tasted sweet from the ice cream and spicy from the chicken he had eaten at dinner. It was a volatile mix, and he was surprised that there was a part of him that knew he couldn't act on what he was feeling at the moment.

"I have an idea," he said moments later, pulling away from Luke and straightening the man's jacket.

"What?" Luke asked breathlessly. His voice sounded husky and that wasn't helping the way Reid felt at the moment.

"We can stay in Chicago for the night," Reid said pressing a kiss to Luke's forehead. The younger man's eyes fluttered closed, and Reid proceeded to kiss his eyelids and his nose as he spoke. "It's too late to drive back, and I don't know about you but I am not particularly ready for the date to be over."

"Me neither," Luke sighed contentedly. His head was tilted slightly, his lips puckered as he waited for the kiss he knew was coming. Reid traced those lips lovingly before obliging with a sweet kiss that was feather soft.

"You know, I like this side of you," he commented causing Luke to open his eyes.

"What side is that exactly?"

"The carefree, flirtatious side," Reid explained. "I like the way you look when you look at me, and the way your eyes just light up like diamonds mixed with emeralds. You make me sappy, and you make me babble and frankly I wouldn't have it any other way. I know this is a lot and please don't feel like you have to say anything back to me, that's not what this is about. This is just me, telling you how you make me feel. I'm falling in love with you, Luke."


	42. Chapter 42

_November 26, 2014_

_I know I have said this a lot lately, but I can't believe how fast the year has flown by. So much has happened, and so much continues to happen, and sometimes it's hard to keep it all straight. Last year at this time I was still grappling with the whens and the hows of coming out, and I was waiting for my chance to talk to Luke. College seemed like a world away and being with Laurie was a dream I didn't imagine would become a reality. _

_Our family gives true meaning to the saying a lot can happen in a year. I think for the most part we are over the hurdle known as grief. Life moved on and some fantastic things have happened. College is going well, though for the last few days I feel like I've been run through the ringer. Today is the day before Thanksgiving, and the beginning of our small break. We don't have classes again until Monday, and then that's just for a week before finals. For the most part Laurie, Chris, Grant and I try to study together with a few of our classmates. That is on top of the extracurricular activities we have going on. Laurie has an art project due on our last day of classes, so he will be working diligently on that even over break._

_Grant has been trying to balance schoolwork with his position on the football team. And Christopher has ballet every morning, and then he's taking music lessons too. Somehow he manages to keep everything pretty balanced though. I have to say I am really enjoying college life so far. There are so many groups and events, and I just took Luke and James' advice and dabbled in as much as I could handle. _

_Laurie and I celebrate a year together on Friday, and I want to do something special. Not sure what though…especially since it's also Landon's birthday, and I know there's going to be a party for him. That's another crazy thing. I can hardly believe the little guy is going to be one year old. It seems like just yesterday we brought him home from the agency. I am so glad that we don't allow that day to be marred by tragedy. I love the strength my family shows in times of strife. I hope it will always be like that. _

_As far as I know everything is going well at home. Luke is coming to pick us up this afternoon after Laurie's art class. James and Reid are both working and Lucas had school today. He'll be with Henry until either James gets home, or Luke picks him up. All in all it will be nice to see everyone again; even the rug rats. I think I prefer their brand of alarm clock to Grant's incessant humming in the morning. That man spends more time fixing his hair then any girl I know, including Trina. _

"RJ," he heard his name followed by a knock on the door.

"Come in," he replied glancing up from his notebook, turning his head just as Laurie entered the room. "Hey," He smiled, accepting Laurie's kiss. "How was class?"

"Class was good, but truthfully I'm glad it's over. Are you ready to go home?"

"Yep, everything's packed. Did you say good bye to Chris?"

"Yeah, he left this morning. Luke is here by the way. He's waiting for us downstairs. Landon and Georgie are with him."

"Okay, here I come," Robbie stood and grabbed his duffel bag and his journal before following Laurie out the room.

"Robert, wait," Grant called before they could head down the hall. Robbie stopped and waited for his roommate to catch up to them. "Thanks," he said attempting to catch his breath.

"Did you run all the way here?" Laurie asked, slightly amused.

"Yeah, actually I did," Grant replied before focusing on Robbie. "I wanted to make sure I said goodbye before you headed out. Plus I got tickets to the game for your brother and your uncle or whatever."

"Thanks, I'll see that they get them," Robbie smiled taking the tickets and slipping them in his pockets. "Have a great Thanksgiving, Grant. See you on Monday."

When they reached the car Luke was in the middle of a three-way conversation. Robbie and Laurie stood back for a moment listening to him converse with Georgie, and Landon, who was trying to repeat everything Georgie was saying. They could tell that Luke was trying his hardest not to laugh, since he took these moments seriously.

Unca Rory, an Uncle Rovvie," Georgie exclaimed when he caught a glimpse of the boys sliding into the car.

"Hey munchkin," Robbie said smoothing back his nephew's dark hair. "What are you and Uncle Luke talking about?"

Landon had a similar reaction when he spotted his big brother. He clapped, giggled and cooed as Laurie planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Foo," Georgie replied in answer to Robbie's question.

"Ah you guys were talking about food?" Robbie clarified. Georgie nodded his head seriously and glanced at Landon as if the other baby could back up his claim.

"Food," Laurie asked, his eyes sparkling as he glanced at Luke. "What about food?"

"They are French fry junkies," Luke explained with a laugh. "Georgie is the ring leader of course, and Lan repeats everything he says. They have both informed me that somehow some way they are having French fries…which I told them was fine if they ate their carrots too."

Robbie and Laurie allowed their shoulders to shake with mirth as they glanced at the babies. Georgie looked particularly pleased that they had made a deal, while Landon just smiled, with his fingers in his mouth. "French fries and carrots sound good to me," Laurie said rubbing his stomach. "I haven't eaten since this morning."

"I thought you and Chris stopped at the Union for something before class," Robbie asked as Luke maneuvered the car back into the flow of traffic leaving campus.

Chris's parents came before we could go," Laurie explained, checking to make sure his seatbelt was buckled. "I talked to them until they left, and by then it was time for class."

"You must be slipping," Luke commented as he kept his eyes on the road. "I've never seen anything get in the way of you and food before."

"He has his moments," Robbie said from the backseat, causing Laurie to shoot a smile in his general direction. "How have you been Luke? How are things at home?"

"Just getting everything ready for the move," Luke replied, a slight smile touching his lips. "It's an interesting experience, packing up your life to move away from the only home you've known."

"Tell me about it," Robbie agreed. "Jimmy said he's packing up too…is dinner going to be at our house this year?"

"Yep it's James' turn," Luke nodded. "Can you get that crayon from him please?" he asked as Landon started to put the colored wax into his mouth.

"You can't eat that," Robbie said extracting the crayon from the tot's fingers. "Here chew on this instead," he found a cookie for Landon to chew on, and ended up giving Georgie one too.

"Thanks," Luke said from the front seat. "That should tide them over until we get back home."

"So how's Uncle Reid?" Laurie asked curiously. Luke chanced a glance at the young man who was looking at him all the while relaxing in his seat, his right arm resting on the door.

"He's good," Luke's smile grew progressively as he returned his attention to the road. "He's really good."

"You sound happy," Robbie remarked casually.

"Well I am happy."

"Does Uncle Reid have anything to do with this burst of happiness?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact he does." Luke looked like he was about to bounce out of his seat he was so giddy. Laurie was slightly amused, but glad to see the beaming smile. It had been a long time since Luke was this exuberant.

"Okay, Luke what do you have to tell us," Robbie laughed. "You're practically bursting at the seams to share."

Luke chuckled as he launched into the story of their weekend in Chicago. "…We went for a walk in the moonlight and talked while eating our ice cream. Your uncle finished his fairly quickly, but that's not even the point. We had stopped walking and were flirting a little when he told me he was falling in love with me."

"Wow," Laurie said his violet eyes sparkling with something akin to awe. "What did you say to that?"

"Absolutely nothing."

"Why?" Laurie and Robbie asked at once.

"Do you not feel the same way?" Laurie added curiously.

"I didn't have the right words," Luke explained, his tone soft as he thought back to that night. "Nothing I could have said at that moment would have conveyed how much his words meant to me. But I can assure you that when I have the right words, the first person who I share them with will be Reid."

"So you've been employing the actions speak louder than words approach?" Robbie asked.

"Something like that," Luke allowed. "How are you two doing?"

Robbie and Laurie exchanged a look with each other, and Luke just knew they were having a silent eye conversation. While he was curious what they were saying to each other, he knew that all would be revealed when they were ready to talk.

"Actually we were hoping we could talk to you about something?" Laurie said finally turning slightly to look at Luke.

"You guys can talk to me about anything you know that."

"Well," Laurie started, glancing over his shoulder momentarily before he spoke. "When did you know it was the right time?"

"I didn't know," Luke answered honestly. At least not the first time." A fond smile crossed his lips as a fleeting thought of Noah flittered through his subconscious. "I've learned though that sex isn't just about the physical act…it's about emotions and feelings, and when the time is right, you both will know. There isn't a set rule, or a timeframe…you have to do what's right for you."

"What about going too fast?" Robbie interjected. "What if you take that step and it turns out wrong?"

"It's risky…but that's how life is, Robbie. Everything is a risk. Sometimes those risks pay off and other times they don't, but I believe that we always learn something in the end."

"That makes sense," Laurie agreed softly. "Falling in love is a risk worth taking though, right?"

"Yeah, it really is," Luke replied, his voice just as soft and reflective. "And if you're lucky you can find the person you're meant to spend the rest of your life with. I think you guys have that, and the best part is that you were friends first. I think that's a very important stage of a relationship. It's probably the one thing I wish Noah and I had done differently. We didn't know each other very well when we jumped into our life together."

"I never would have guessed that," Robbie remarked. "You seemed completely in sync by the time I met you."

"You met us just after we got back from Italy," Luke reminded him. "Six months alone with someone is definitely a good time to get to know them." He smiled. "I definitely think Noah and I did it right the second time around, and I did love him."

"You know, I like that we can sit here and talk about him like that," Laurie commented thoughtfully. "It's like we realize there's nothing to be sad about."

"Because there isn't," Luke agreed. "Noah was a big part of our lives and I know we miss him, but he's where he belongs, and I think we're doing just fine without him here."

Robbie settled back in his seat and smiled as he listened to Luke and Laurie's conversation. He added in his two cents every now and again, but for the most part he just watched and learned from the two people besides his big brother that he held closest to his heart. He had all but forgotten how nice it was to just sit with them, and he always enjoyed hearing what they had to say.

With a contented sigh he glanced over at his nephews and reached out his hand to smooth back blond and brunet hair alike. They were the next generation, and they had a lot to learn about life, love and happiness. He realized that they would undoubtedly learn about sad things too, but that would be okay. Luke was right; sometimes the best lessons were the ones hardest to learn. And if last year had taught them anything, when life knocks you down you just get back up and keep it moving.

"What are you thinking about back there, RJ?" Laurie's voice drew him out of his thoughts and he realized that not only had they stopped, but they were home and Luke was already out the car. Laurie stayed where he was, his violet eyes smiling at him until his mouth curled up into a grin as well.

"I love you," He said ducking his head bashfully before glancing up at Laurie through his eyelashes.

"I love you too," Laurie's grin widened as he climbed out of the vehicle. "Come on, let's go help Luke." Robbie accepted his boyfriend's hand and allowed himself to be drawn out of his seat. They grabbed their bags and headed inside, where they were met with the infectious sound of children laughing. Georgie and Landon were awake from their nap and were now playing happily with Lucky, and the faint sounds of clanking coming from the kitchen meant that Luke was already in the process of fixing dinner.

The boys set their bags down and moved over to the couch, settling down with their arms wrapped around each other, their heads pressed together as they watched the babies and the puppy play. It was great to be home.

"Can someone pass the gravy please?"

"Luke do you have more rolls?"

"Lucas use your fork, not your fingers."

"You keep eating like that you won't have room for Thanksgiving dinner."

"I'll make room. It's not my fault your food is delicious."

"Daddy!"

All conversation came to a stop as eyes turned to the babies who were sitting side by side in their high chairs. Georgie was busy biting on a green bean. Landon on the other hand was looking in his father's direction as if waiting for one of them to answer him."

"Did he just say?"

"I think he just said daddy, unless I'm hearing things," Luke smiled as his hand smoothed down Landon's hair. It was the night before Thanksgiving, and the family was gathered around Luke and Reid's dining room table sharing their traditional meal. Luke and James had decided that the tradition of having their own Thanksgiving before the big dinner the next day had to continue, even though Noah and Maddie were no longer with them.

"Daddy," Landon said again, this time reaching his hand out to touch Luke.

"I think someone has been trying the mimicking thing already," James chuckled as Luke leaned in to give his son an Eskimo kiss.

"It's true what they say," Reid murmured, a smile playing on his lips even as he continued to eat, "Babies repeat what they hear."

"A scary thought but very true," James agreed as he reached for more cornbread stuffing.

Luke handed Landon a French fry and turned his attention back to the conversation. "You know I think this is the best dinner I've had in a while," he smiled around at his assembled family. He was going to miss this; dinners with his best friend, and their kids, his brother and Laurie, the young man he loved as if he were of his own blood. Reid was the newest addition to the group, and he made the loss of Noah and Maddie bearable, and it was good. He was going to miss this, and he vowed that they would get together at least once every other month no matter where they were in the world.

"I think we have a lot to be thankful for," James commented softly as he too looked around at the small group. He reached out a hand to smooth down his eldest son's hair, and a smile touched his lips when the young boy grinned up at him.

"Shall we go around the table?" Robbie asked, turning his plate slightly for Laurie to take some of his collard greens.

"We always do this twice," Luke explained the tradition to Reid. When we have our group dinner we reflect on the year and each reveal a thing we are most grateful for."

"Then at the big dinner with the whole family we do it on a larger scale," Laurie added, reaching out his hand to take a hold of Robbie's. "Today is just about us."

Reid's expression was thoughtful as he chewed his latest bite of food. He placed his utensils down and wiped his hands on a napkin before reaching for Luke's hand as well as his nephew's.

Luke's eyes remained locked on Reid as the rest of the family joined hands. James held onto his two sons while Lucas held tightly to his uncle's hand, and Georgie and Landon reached out their free hands to each other.

"How do we start?" Reid asked his eyes taking in the others in the room before once again focusing on Luke.

"I'll start," Robbie said squeezing Laurie's hand. "I'm grateful for a lot this year. It's been a rough one, but somehow we've soldiered through it. And I think that what I'm most thankful for is that I get to spend this day with all of you. I love you guys, yes even you Reid," He smiled as everyone chuckled lightly. "You've only been here for such a short time, but I hope its okay that I think of you as an honorary uncle…since I don't have any."

Reid didn't say a word…he didn't have to; his eyes said it all.

"My turn," Laurie said squeezing his uncle's hand, while his violet gaze took in all the people he had come to care a great deal about. "To be honest, I'm most grateful to be sitting here today. I'm glad that all of you care about me so much, and I love that Luke was diligent in his efforts to find my uncle. That's the best gift he could have ever given me."

"I'm happy to be cancer free," James said softly. "I'm glad that traditions still stand, and that no matter where we'll be for the rest of the year, this will always be our time."

"My turn, Daddy?" Lucas asked looking up at his father excitedly.

"Yes, Little Luke, it's your turn."

"I'm grateful to Daddy for tucking me in at night, and Uncle Robbie and Loren for coming home and Uncle Luke for teaching me how to read. And I'm thankful for my little brothers and for Doctor Reid and Doctor Krys for making Uncle Luke and Daddy happy."

James kissed the top of his son's head, before tousling his hair as soft chuckles made their way around the table. "Guess that means it's my turn," Luke said, his hand smoothing the fine blond hairs on his son's head. Georgie and Landon were focusing on their food again completely oblivious to the ritual taking place around them. "I'm grateful for this little guy," he gently squeezed his son's cheek causing the baby to turn and flash his open mouth smile at him. He could just make out the teeth that had started to grow in. "I think he was the perfect addition to our family, and just what I needed to get through last year. "And then there was you."

He smiled at Reid, meeting those blue eyes head on, his thumb grazing his hand lovingly. "I don't think I can adequately put words to how happy I am to have you as a friend, and a partner. Thank you. Thank all of you," he said gazing around the room, "for giving me the push I needed to reclaim my life."

"I think you have it wrong," Reid's voice was firm and void of the emotion that showed clearly in his eyes. "I should be thanking you, Luke. Your perseverance is why I'm here, and why one single phone call changed my life in ways I never would have imagined. It's thanks to you that I have a family. Thanks to you that I found Laurence again, gained friends, a son, and especially you. And I think everyone at this table will agree that we'd all be a little lost without you."

"I'll drink to that," James said letting go of Lucas to take his glass into his hands. Everyone followed suit as they agreed with Reid's statement causing Luke to blush. He leaned over to kiss Reid's cheek before getting up to grab the pie he had made for dessert. Just over an hour later the adults were sprawled out in the living room, full on good food, pie and ice cream. James spoke softly with Robbie and Laurie, while Lucas lay fast asleep on his lap. Reid and Luke were talking amongst themselves, making final plans for Landon's birthday party. The weekend was going to be full of good food and fun and Luke was just glad he felt like celebrating. Landon and Georgie were sleeping at their feet, and Lucky was tucked away in his puppy bed. It was a cozy evening and Luke belatedly wished he could get a picture of them all like this.

As if he had read his thoughts James stood and retrieved the camera, setting it up on the mantle before taking his seat again. Luke smiled and rested his head against Reid's shoulder, listening to the conversation going on around him and joining in when he had something to say. Reid wrapped his arm around him and pulled him closer kissing the top of his head. It was perfect ending to a great night, his best ever.


	43. Chapter 43

_November 27, 2014_

_Thanksgiving Day 2014 was a complete success. I'm not sure what I was expecting to happen, but I don't know that I thought everything would go as smoothly as it did. The day started with James and me up and about early in the morning getting dinner preparations underway. Luke came over to help James cook and when I asked him where Landon was, he explained that his son was spending the day with Reid, who had the day off. I can't even begin to explain how happy Luke was about that fact. In any case Landon spent the day with his other daddy while Luke and James cooked. I helped for a little while before being delegated to munchkin duty._

_Lucas, Georgie and I watched the parade, which was a lot of fun. I flipped between stations, catching the local parade, the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade and the Philadelphia Parade as well. Lucas got a kick out of seeing Santa and Georgie stayed close to me. I don't think he particularly likes the floats much._

_Lucas and Georgie went down for their nap around noon while Laurie, Reid, and Landon made their way over about that time too. Laurie and I took the dogs out for a walk, and had a nice talk about nothing in particular. It started to snow while we waited for Dart and Lucky to finish their business, and by the time we got back to the house there was a coating of snow on the ground. _

_Dr. McPherson and Lucinda arrived first. Followed shortly thereafter by Eric, Gail, Faith and Booker. Luke's dad was the next to arrive along with Grandma Emma, Ethan and Natalie. Beth was there too, as were Katie, Henry, and Madeline Noelle. Plus Luke's brother Aaron and his family. Needless to say the house was full of good food, chatter and lots of family and friends._

_Reid got to cut the squash. Grandma Emma pretty much insisted that he do so, since he was the newest addition to the family. I have a picture of Luke beaming with pride as we all stood back and watched Reid handle the hacksaw. Laurie and I are fairly certain that he has completely fallen for Reid, even if he won't say it yet. It was too bad that Krystl couldn't make it; but I'm glad she got to spend the holiday with her brother. _

_I've noticed over the years that Thanksgiving is just like Sunday dinner at the farm, only on a larger scale. We didn't eat anything that Grandma Emma hasn't cooked at one time or another. For that matter there wasn't anything on the menu that I haven't tried at least once since meeting Luke and Jimmy all those years ago. In any case Luke and Jimmy did a great job with dinner. Grandma Emma even asked Jimmy about the recipe for the apple crisp. He thought that was a very high compliment coming from her. _

_The best part came after dinner when Grandma Emma showed us how to make candy the old fashioned way. She had us gather up the fresh fallen snow, and we poured homemade syrup into it. It was fun watching it turn solid and hard. The kids loved it, and Luke even allowed Landon to have a lick. I think he enjoyed it. It's been a long day though, and it's time to go to bed. Tomorrow is going to be even longer, and I have a lot planned. _

A contented smile crossed his lips as his eyes fluttered open. He burrowed deep into the warmth surrounding him and allowed his mind to drift. Today was a special day, and he could hardly believe it was here.

It seemed almost fitting that it had fallen on a Friday. The end of the week; a fine cap on the successful completion of a year. It also seemed appropriate that this was the day after Thanksgiving. This would be the last hurrah, so to speak. The final hoopla before things changed.

He was starting to get used to the idea of change. Especially, as he realized that it didn't have to be a bad thing. Actually he was discovering that change, as it was, could be very very good. The body beside him shifted causing him to glance over his shoulder, smiling wistfully at the man who was slowly but surely taking up residence in his heart.

He wouldn't have thought it possible to be this happy...this content, but he was. If it were possible he was happier than he had been in a long time, and he was sure that had a lot to do with Reid.

He felt strong arms wrap around him and he sighed, as he found himself looking into crystal blue eyes. '"Hi," he said softly as his lips settled once again into a smile.

"Good morning," Reid replied, his voice laced with sleep. "What are you thinking about?"

"Life," Luke admitted, shifting in the embrace so he was facing him. "I can't believe Lan is one today."

"Time flies doesn't it?" Reid asked, his fingers combing idly through Luke's hair.

"Yeah," Luke agreed his eyes half closed as he relished in the feel of Reid's fingers on his scalp. "It has a way of getting away from you, so you have to cherish every moment."

"That's because time isn't promised," Reid mused. "It's meant to be cherished and appreciated."

"I'm not ready for Lan to grow up." Luke admitted after a brief silence.

"Do you want him to stay a baby forever?"

"No," Luke chuckled. "As much as I've enjoyed the last eleven months, I'm glad he's not so small anymore...but I want him to need me."

"He's always going to need you, Luke. You're his dad. You're going to guide him through this crazy world and make sure he's okay. You'll be there for him like your father is there for you, and you're there for Laurence."

"You'll be there too, right?" Luke asked snuggling closer even as he continued to gaze at him.

The fingers stilled in his hair as Reid stared at him, genuine emotion clear in his gaze. "I love that Landon calls me dada."

"I know," Luke smiled fondly. "So do I...but you know he doesn't know any better. You're a big part of his world and I know I don't have to point out how huge it really is to take on the role of a parent. Once it's done you can't take it back."

"I don't want to take it back," Reid's tone was honest as he pulled Luke flush against him. "I meant what I said, Luke," he said referring to his earlier profession of love. "I want a family with you. I can't wait to start the next chapter of our lives together. You realize you're turning me into a sentimental sap," he added moments later as warm brown eyes stared down at him. Luke smiled, his hand moving to cup Reid's cheek as he leaned in to kiss him.

His lips barely brushed Reid's before a shrill cry reminded them that they weren't alone in the room. Luke smirked; his eyebrows raised as if to say see what you signed up for. Reid chuckled pulling Luke in for a quick peck before releasing him so he could tend to their son.

Landon was standing in his crib screaming at the top of his lungs as Luke drew closer. "Shhhh," Luke soothed as he picked him up, only to lay him down to have his diaper changed. "You tink," he said tickling Landon's tummy, even as he disposed of the dirty diaper.

Landon's tears turned to laughter as Luke lavished attention on him. Reid couldn't help but smile as he watched father and son interact with each other. Last year at this time he never would have thought he'd see his nephew again, let alone fall in love and have a family. Now he couldn't imagine not having Luke or Landon in his life, and he didn't want to start.

He was startled out of his thoughts by a soft bundle of fur as Lucky made his presence known. "I suppose you want to go outside?" he asked petting the puppy's head affectionately. Lucky replied with a bark, his scratchy tongue lapping at Reid's face. "Okay, okay," Reid laughed despite himself. "Stop with the doggie slobber. Don't make me regret bringing you home."

"Pup pup!" Landon exclaimed as Luke carried him over to the bed. Lucky rubbed noses with Reid before turning to bark a greeting to his favorite friend.

"One day you're going to say that and he'll take you seriously," Luke teased as he settled down on the bed, allowing his son to wriggle out of his embrace.

"He knows I love him," Reid remarked scratching Lucky behind the ears. "Hey there kiddo," he greeted Landon who had just made his way over to him. "How is the birthday boy today?" Landon threw his hands up in the air and laughed, his blue eyes glittering with happiness as he sat surrounded by Luke, Reid and the puppy. "Are you ready to have people cooing over you all day?" Reid asked, combing his fingers through fine blond hair, much as he had done earlier to his father.

"He likes being the center of attention," Luke chuckled lightly. "He doesn't need a special day for that."

"True enough," Reid smiled. Lucky chose that moment to bark reminding them all that he too had needs to be met. Reid and Luke exchanged a look before both men started to laugh. The sound startled the baby, who looked between them before he too succumbed to the joyous sound. Even Lucky got in on the fun, scrambling around his smallest charge, licking at his face, causing him to squeal with glee.

A pair of violet eyes watched the scene from the doorway. His head leaning against the doorframe as he smiled. The sound of shuffling feet drew his attention, and without a word he wrapped his arm around the figure that came to stand beside him. They rested their heads together, content with watching the fun from afar. Until Luke glanced up and waved them into the room. They glanced at each other before shrugging and walking into the mayhem. It was so very good to be home.

"I don't mind making breakfast."

"I know you don't mind, but I want to do it for you. You and James cooked dinner last night. This is the least we can do."

"Laurie's right. You do so much for everyone else. Let us do this for you."

"That argument never works," Reid interjected as he came through the backdoor with Lucky at his heels. "Believe me I've tried it."

"Jimmy won't let me cook for him either," Robbie commented as he handed Laurie the milk. Despite his protests Luke was sitting at the table feeding Landon while Laurie and Robbie took control of the kitchen. On the menu; blueberry chocolate chip pancakes, eggs, leftover smoked turkey and fried potatoes.

"He'll probably let Krystl cook for him," Laurie teased.

"No doubt," Luke smiled as he handed his son another cheerio.

"Somehow I don't think that's all she'll be doing for him," Robbie mused.

"Now, now, guys, it's not nice to tease someone who isn't here to defend himself," Reid chimed in from where he was setting Lucky's water bowl on the floor.

"I think it's cool that she flew home to surprise him," Luke admitted. "It's romantic."

"Figures you would think so," Reid smirked.

"Are you saying you wouldn't do such a thing, Uncle Reid?" Laurie asked as he poured a perfect circle of batter on the griddle.

"Are you any closer to us having food?" Reid asked, even as Robbie passed him two coffee cups.

"Now I know where Laurie gets his talent for deflection," Robbie quipped.

Laurie stuck out his tongue and Luke chuckled as he felt Reid's arm wrap around him. He left Landon alone with his cheerios and smiled at Reid who held up his coffee cup before taking a sip. Luke allowed his fingers to trace the rim of his cup as the sounds of bacon sizzling and potatoes frying filled the air, along with the subtle tones of flipping flapjacks and breaking eggs. Laurie and Robbie's idle chatter joined the chorus and Luke glanced around the kitchen reveling in the fact that he was finally here. He didn't think he would ever feel this way again. HE didn't think he would ever be completely happy.

If there was a word to describe how he felt at this very moment he couldn't think of it. No words or emotions came close to describing what it felt like to be laying in a tangle of legs and sheets with his fingers running languidly through silky strands of auburn. There were no words to describe it, but it felt something like bliss.

They turned simultaneously, their gazes locking as their lips came together softly, sweetly, as they reached out to pull each other closer.

"Hi," he said allowing his lips to touch sweat drenched locks, his nose burrowing deep, relishing in her scent.

"Good morning, Love," her voice was sultry and smooth, soft and laced with sex. It was a beautiful sound, music to his ears. And when she called him Love, he couldn't help but shudder.

He smiled; he couldn't help it, as he laced their fingers together. She had beautiful hands; long fingers, her nails always trimmed short and neat; a surgeon's hands. Her arms were graceful and long, her shoulders perfectly round...her skin smooth like silk. She was beautiful and she was his...if she wanted to be.

"You are incredible," she murmured pressing her lips to his neck before leaning in to attack his lips again.

"I think that would be you," he replied, wrapping her in his embrace as he rolled her onto her back. Giggles filled the air, but quickly gave way to moans as her hands lay flat against her his back, her legs wrapped around his waist. He lifted his head, his breath ragged as he looked down at her ravished mouth. Her eyes were warm with passion, her chest rising and falling as she fought to catch her breath.

It was in that moment that he knew for certain what he felt in his heart. He leaned down, capturing her lips in a passionate clench as their bodies joined together once more.

It was another hour before they climbed out of bed and headed for the kitchen. James watched her svelte body move around with a keen eye, as if he intended to commit every curve to memory. He thought she was attractive with clothes on, but he was quickly realizing that the woman beneath was just as spectacular as the doctor. As he leaned against the doorframe watching her move about he couldn't help but think about the differences.

He was impressed with her. He admired her skill and her no nonsense attitude. She was sharp and intuitive, and compassionate when she needed to be. Yet now as she started preparations for breakfast he didn't see Dr. Swan. Here she was softer, more vulnerable and delicate. He could feel her need to be loved, to be wanted and he just wanted to envelope her in warmth and take care of her.

A smile touched his lips as she glanced over at him, a plate in her hands as she tilted her head to the side.

"What?" she asked offering him a smile as well.

"Nothing," he said as he moved over to her, wrapping his long arms around her waist. "Good morning," He whispered nuzzling his nose in her hair.

"Again," she teased as she turned slightly in the embrace.

"Yes, again," He chuckled lightly.

Krystl kissed him softly before slipping out of his arms to continue making breakfast. "Do you think I can convince you to go shopping with me?" she asked glancing over her shoulder.

"Sure, if you will accompany me to Landon's birthday party."

"I'd love to," she replied before turning her attention to the pancakes she needed to flip. "It's hard to believe the little tyke is one. I can still remember Luke bringing him to the hospital for his first check up.

"I remember Luke bringing him home," James smiled fondly as he leaned against the counter. "He was so excited yet scared at the same time. I remember we talked that morning about how different it was to have a kid o your own."

"One you can't give back," Krystl commented, transferring pancakes onto a plate.

"Exactly," James laughed as he took the plates and carried them to the table. Krystl followed suit with mugs of coffee and they settled down to enjoy their food.

"I think Luke has done a wonderful job with him," Krystl observed, her expression thoughtful as she cut her pancakes before smothering them in syrup. "I admire him a lot. He very easily could have changed his mind since single parenting hadn't been his plan. But he didn't. And it's obvious how much he loves that little guy.

"Luke is in love with his son," James agreed. "He is the light of Luke's life, very much like Lucas and Georgie are mine. I wouldn't trade them in for anything."

"Can I ask you something?" Krystl asked taking a sip of her coffee.

"Of course you can. You can ask me anything."

"I'm just curious about what your view on kids is...I mean obviously you love you sons and you're Landon's godfather, but that doesn't always equal wanting more..." she stopped as she realized she was probably jumping the gun here. James was looking at her, his expression unreadable though she could have sworn she saw a sparkle in his emerald gaze.

"Are you saying you want to have my baby?" James asked teasingly.

"Not exactly," Krystl blushed and focused on her pancakes. "Forget I said anything."

"James leaned over to lift up her chin so she was forced to look at him. "I don't want to forget it. Just talk to me."

"Honesty has always worked for us hasn't it?" she sighed and James nodded taking a sip of his coffee. "To tell the truth James, I never thought I would find this. I mean for as long as I can remember my focus has been my career. Most guys were intimidated by that while others wanted someone submissive, and that's not me. I want someone who understands how important my job is to me, and someone who shares my ideals and wants a family. I mean, let's face it. I'm not getting any younger, and I don't know how long I can ignore the biological clock."

The touch of James' hand to her cheek stopped her flow of words and she looked at him, their gazes locked in an intense stare.

"You are so cute when you babble," he murmured, his thumb lightly caressing her cheek before his hand fell to the side. "I want what you want, Krystl. I'm not opposed to more kids. I've always wanted a big family. It's definitely something we can talk about as time goes on. Right now I just know that I want you to be a part of my life, as well as Lucas and Georgie's lives. Is that okay?"

Krystl reached out to take James' hand squeezing it as she smiled at him. Her eyes told him all he needed to know. IT was more than okay...it was perfect.

The birthday party was already in full swing by the time they arrived. Lucas and Georgie both stopped what they were doing to greet their dad; Lucas tackled him with a bear hug while Georgie clung to his legs and laughed when James swung him up in the air. Krystl stood just off to the side watching the fun and mayhem erupting around her.

There were kids of various ages milling about; laughing and playing while some chased after Lucky who was quite like a child himself. When the puppy made his way over to her she knelt down to give him a friendly pat, smiling as her fingers touched soft fur. Even with all the children roaming around, Landon was the center of attention as he toddled around asking anyone who would listen to pick him up, only to want down a few minutes later.

"Oh good you're here," Luke's voice could just be heard over the constant chatter. "Everyone decided to start the party here," he explained. "We're all going to head over to the Mouse Trap for a couple of hours then come back here for dinner and cake."

"That's a lot of kids," Krystl said handing Luke the bag she held in her hand. "This is for the birthday boy."

"Thank you," Luke said looking inside. "I'm sure he'll love it. And you're right. I think we have a small army here this afternoon. Eric and Gail are here with his nieces and nephews. Plus my brother is here with his kids, my little brother and sister are here as well, and that's not even including the big kids."

"Your son is a very popular guy," Krystl remarked even as Landon toddled over where they were standing. He lifted his arms in the air his blue eyes staring up at Krystl expectantly.

"Looks like it's your turn," Luke chuckled as his friend knelt down to lift Landon into her arms. He watched along with James as she talked to the baby who seemed just as enchanted with her.

"Guess he's not so shy anymore," James commented softly.

Luke didn't miss the wistful tone in his best friend's voice, and it made him smile. "I think hi's growing out of that for sure," he agreed. "So how are you?"

"Good, actually," James smiled and settled Georgie back on his two feet. He watched his young son run off before turning his attention back to Luke. "I could use an ear later though."

"I'll give you two," Luke smiled placing his hand on James' shoulder, giving it a squeeze. "Come on, let's go see the grownups and really get this party going."

James laughed and allowed himself to be led into the dining room, where Robbie, Laurie, Faith, Booker, and Parker were talking. James recognized a few of Robbie's friends from high school as well. He waved at everyone and followed Luke into the kitchen. Krystl followed soon after and he wrapped his arm around her waist as she held a conversation with Reid.

Thirty minutes later everyone piled into cars and headed for the Mouse Trap. Landon and Georgie were still too small to enjoy the rides, but they had fun eating pepperoni and cheese with Reid who once again opted to watch over all the little ones while everyone else enjoyed the games and the fun.

At one point Luke came over to join them and Georgie promptly hid behind his godfather to avoid Mikey the mouse who had come to greet the birthday boy. Landon proved far braver than his friend and he smiled at the mouse, waving his hands happily.

"Okay, Georgie he's gone," Luke chuckled lightly.

"Pwomise?" Georgie's voice sounded muffled in the folds of Luke's shirt.

"Yes, kiddo, I promise." A small brown head peeked out over Luke's shoulder and Reid held up a piece of pepperoni hoping to lure the tot out of hiding. The tactic worked and soon Georgie was sitting back in his spot beside Reid nibbling on the promised pepperoni. Landon glanced over at them before sliding down off Luke's lap and walking over to Reid, holding his hands up in the air.

"Dada up," he said bouncing on his toes as he lobbied for Reid's attention. Reid reached down, pulling the birthday boy into his lap. Once he was settled Landon looked over at Georgie, his hands clinging tightly to Reid's shirt. "My dada."

"Uh oh, someone's getting territorial," Luke chuckled, reaching out a hand to brush back his son's hair.

"So much for sharing," Reid smirked as he handed Landon a piece of pepperoni which the little tot happily accepted. "Is everyone having a good time?" Reid asked his attention diverting to Luke who was smiling as he watched the crowd.

"Yeah. It's funny I never really appreciated this place when I was a kid. I was more of an outdoors person myself. Give me a horse and some hay and I am good to go. But now, I see it as the perfect spot to occupy an army of munchkins."

"It's all about perspective, Mr. Snyder," Reid smiled at him. "Are you going to teach Landon how to ride?"

"I want to teach him everything my father taught me," Luke said fondly. "I want him to appreciate the outdoors you know?"

"You know we could probably get a horse or two and put them in the clearing around our new home."

"Really?" Luke asked his eyes lighting up like diamonds. "You'd do that?"

"It's already done," Reid said matter-of-factly. "I like making you smile like that."

Luke touched his cheek, and kissed him softly, tasting the remnants of pepperoni on his tongue. "Thank you."

Laurie and Robbie stood off to the side as they watched Luke and Reid help Landon open his gifts. As seemed to be typical with babies he was more fascinated with the wrapping paper and the boxes then what those gifts contained. Still it was cute watching each exclamation of awe as the gifts were revealed.

There were picture books with stories to be read to him by his daddies and his brother if the opportunity presented itself. Toy trucks that for the moment didn't hold his interest long, and clothes courtesy of Beth and Gail. He received toys to encourage learning too, including a puzzle which would help him learn his shapes. Not to mention a shape sorting cube, a color and shape monkey, Edutile blocks and the farm friends bowling set. Ethan wanted him to have his favorite stuffed animal, one that Luke had passed down to him. It was a well worn stuffed pony, and wouldn't you know it turned out to be Landon's favorite toy. Even with all the new stuffed animals and the new toys he received he clung to the pony refusing to let it go even when it was time to blow out the candles on his cake. Reid finally got him to put it down, distracting him with the taste of ice cream.

"Do you think we should just give him old toys for Christmas," Robbie mused as he shared a piece of cake with Laurie.

"No," Laurie laughed. "Sometimes the best gifts are those that are passed down though. Don't you have anything like that?"

"Not from when I was a baby," Robbie said thoughtfully. "I do have the first book Luke ever gave me...it's worn from many rereads but it's still in good condition."

"I have the baseball cap Uncle Reid gave me when he started college. I can't fit it anymore, but I kept it because it was from him. We could give those things to our kids one day."

"Yeah," Robbie laughed as he ate a piece of cake. "Listen to us...we're getting old!"

"By twenty-one we'll be over the hill," Laurie joked. "I know this is just talk, RJ and we're nowhere near ready to think about the future and kids, but I want you to know that I do want more years with you, no matter what."

Robbie pressed his forehead against his boyfriend's and smiled. "Me too," he whispered before moving in for a kiss. "Happy anniversary."

"Happy anniversary," Laurie replied, cutting a piece of his cake to feed it to Robbie. They finished off their slice, and Robbie watched Laurie eat a second piece along with more ice cream. His boyfriend's appetite never ceased to amaze him.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

"So what did you need to talk about?" Luke asked as he and James sat on the couch back at the house. Reid and Krystl had been called in to the hospital for an emergency and Laurie and Robbie were heading out of town, with strict instructions to text when they reached their destination. Lucas was curled up beside his father while Georgie sat in his lap, with his thumb in his mouth, his head resting against his chest. Landon was in a similar position on Luke's lap, with his pony tucked tightly in his embrace.

"You know how we were talking about moving forward and what that meant?" James asked meeting his friend's dark gaze head on.

"Yeah, I seem to recall that conversation."

"Well, I think I'm in love."

"You think, or do you know for sure?" Luke asked carefully. "You know what love feels like, James."

"I know what first love feels like," James corrected him...just like you do. This doesn't feel the same somehow. It's different...better, more complex than anything I felt for Maddie."

"So you do love her."

"Yeah...I really do," James admitted his smile brightening as he ran his fingers through his sleeping son's hair. "She's incredible, Luke, and I have no doubt that I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I'm going to take it slow though."

"I can understand that completely," Luke agreed. "That would be my advice...and I'm going to follow it myself. I've done fast whirlwind love and it was good when it was good."

"True enough," James laughed. "I think we've seen plenty of ups and downs to last a lifetime."

"That we have," Luke agreed. "Look what we have to show for those hard times though," he glanced down at their sleeping babies and thought about Robbie and Laurie who were now out celebrating their own milestone. "You know what I think?"

"What?" James asked curiously.

"I think I finally get it. I used to think that first love and true love were interchangeable...that's why my parents always gravitated towards each other despite the breakups. They were meant to be together. Now that I am older, I get that it's not always the case and sometimes you just have to know when to let go."

"My parents were college sweethearts," James mused. "You see how well that turned out."

"Mom's first love was actually not my dad," Luke revealed. "IT was Dusty Donovan."

"Wasn't that the guy she cheated on your dad with?" Luke nodded and James shook his head. "No comment."

"That's probably for the best," Luke smiled. "Seriously though I don't know what's going to happen tomorrow, but I know I want to be with Reid more than anything. That just feels right...it feels true like you and Krystl."

"She wants to have my kid." James had to smile at his friend's reaction. "Yeah that was about the size of it."

"What did you say to that?" Luke asked once he found his voice.

"I'm not opposed to the idea," James shook his head. "I'd love for Lucas and Georgie to have siblings, but doing it now would go against the whole taking it slow thing. So I told her it was something we could think about in the future."

"And if she turned up pregnant tomorrow would you be okay with that?"

"Yeah, I would," James replied without hesitation. "I'd marry her tomorrow if I wasn't trying to take my time to get to know her better."

"No more quickie marriages," Luke chuckled lightly. It seemed so romantic back then didn't it? The four of us getting married together at the pond?"

"The amusing part is that I was ready to propose in December."

"What stopped you?"

"Honestly? It was you. When you needed us at the hospital that day all thoughts of proposals flew right out the window, and my focus became just being there for you because I sensed you needed it."

"Yeah, I did," Luke said softly, glancing down once more at his sleeping son. "I was a real mess back then...and you helped me through that."

"You've helped me through many things since," James reminded him. "You know I feel like I can just be me with her. She doesn't expect me to be her savior, you know?"

Luke nodded. "Reid definitely doesn't need me to save him...and he has helped me remember that I can stand on my own two feet. I think I was realizing it before he came, but it completely sunk in thanks to him. Does that make sense?"

"Makes perfect sense to me. I always thought Noah took your freedom away. Not that he meant to...but it happened."

"Yeah...I let it happen though. My fear defined me, but I think I'm a lot better now...happier."

"Are you going to miss this place?" James asked looking around the house. There were a lot of memories here for both of them, but there was a blanket of sadness as well, and James didn't think it would go away no matter how many good moments there were.

"I'm going to miss the parties we had here," Luke commented, his tone wistful. "We had a lot of fun in this house, and yours. Robbie grew up there, and Laurie practically did too. I have my memories though...that will be enough."

"I'm going to miss being right next door," James replied honestly. "We didn't always live that close though...so I can get used to driving to see you again."

"And there's always the phone...and we could always cave and get facebook accounts."

James' laugh was loud enough to cause Georgie to lift his head. The small boy looked around sleepily before resting his head once more against his father's chest. "Yeah we could join the rest of the known world and do that...It's been fun avoiding it though."

"Robbie and Laurie would be shocked." Luke chuckled. "I'm going to miss being next door too. But I'm not worried that we'll lose touch. We're both going to be in the Chicago area...our sons are going to grow up best friends, and of course I have godfather rights to all your future little ones."

"Well that goes without saying. I love you, Luke."

Luke smiled and leaned over to press a kiss to James' cheek. "I love you too, James."

Silence was the soundtrack accompanying them this trip. Robbie kept his eyes on the road as he drove them to their destination, his goal; making sure that they made it there safely. The roads were still slippery from the snow, and he knew that their family would worry about them if anything happened. Of course this wasn't the only reason for the silence.

It was very clear to him what they were about to do. This weekend was about them, and it would be the first time they were completely alone together. No friends, no family or chaperones...it was just the two of them together and that was a big deal. He had no expectations about the night, or the weekend for that matter but he was very aware of the potential, especially after talking things over with Luke. Truthfully he was just happy that he and Laurie were going to be alone. Sometimes that was all that mattered.

While Robbie drove Laurie was stuck in his own head. He was going to be alone in a cabin with RJ for a whole weekend before they had to go back to school. It just didn't get any better than that to him. Since he returned from Africa in September he and Robbie had barely spent any time alone. They had their moments, like that day in the dorm when they discussed where their relationship was going. But truthfully moments like that were far and in between. Today...tonight they would be free and clear of all distractions except each other. He had yet to decide if this was a good thing or a bad one.

As he glanced over at his boyfriend's profile he decided there was nothing bad about it. He loved everything about his boyfriend; from his shaggy brown hair and emerald green eyes to blue tennis shoes he wore everywhere. He loved that his favorite hobbies were reading and writing, and that he tended to do both while watching him paint. His boyfriend was thoughtful and compassionate, and fiercely protective of those he cared about.

Of course none of that came close to what he thought of the man. You wouldn't know it to look at him, but Robbie was muscular under the loose clothes he wore for comfort. Laurie had seen him enough times without his shirt to know what he looked like, and he was glad that no one else, to his knowledge, was aware. He wanted to be the only one allowed to admire Robbie's body. He knew it was silly; people were bound to see that he was attractive, and that was fine...as long as they admired him from afar, because he wasn't planning on letting him go anytime soon.

"What are you thinking about?" Robbie asked breaking the silence. His voice seemed loud in the quiet, and Laurie smiled as he met the emerald gaze head on.

"I was thinking about you actually. Are you even aware of how beautiful you are?"

"Hardly the word I would use to describe me," Robbie admitted shyly.

"Well it's true...I don't think you have a clue just how attractive you are. Everyone else sees it, I'm sure of that. But you're so blissfully unaware. It's part of why I love you so much. You're just you without conceit."

"I didn't realize you had such a high opinion of me," Robbie smiled, his eyes soft as he glanced at his boyfriend. "I have thought the same things about you...though what I admire most is that you're so carefree and laidback. You don't let things bother you to the point of distraction, and I love that you're my voice of reason too."

"Someone's gotta be." Robbie waited the five minutes it took to reach their destination before turning in his seat to swat at Laurie's arm.

"You Jerk," he laughed as Laurie captured his hands with his own and pulled him forward for a kiss. "You're still a jerk," he said moments later when they pulled out of the embrace. Laurie laughed and kissed him again before opening the door to get out of the car. Robbie climbed out of the driver's seat and grabbed their bags from the backseat. He locked up the car and took a hold of Laurie's hand smiling as they walked up to the cabin together.

The cabin belonged to the family and was situated by the lake. It was small and homely with a living room, a kitchenette and a bedroom. There was a fireplace and plenty of comfortable chairs. It was the perfect spot for a quiet getaway, and Laurie and Robbie were prepared to take full advantage of it. Robbie texted Luke and James to let them know they had arrived safely, while Laurie placed their bags in the bedroom and made a beeline for the kitchen.

"You're hungry again?" Robbie chuckled even as he watched Laurie place things in the refrigerator leaving out the meat and cheese to make a sandwich.

"I figured we could have a snack in front of the fire," Laurie explained. "Is there wood in the shed?"

"I'll check." Robbie said kissing Laurie on the cheek before going to complete his task.

Twenty minutes later they were settled on the rug in front of the roaring fire, their sandwiches sitting half eaten as they cuddled in front of the firelight.

Robbie considered himself a fairly observant person. He knew for certain that the rug he was laying on was very soft, and he was even acutely aware that they needed to kindle the fire and throw on another log before it died down. Somewhere in the back of his mind he even knew he hadn't yet chronicled the day's events in his journal, but none of that seemed to matter as he lost himself in the kiss.

He was quickly coming to realize that he was addicted to Laurie's mouth. He loved the feel of velvet as their tongues tangoed, wrestling for dominance. His taste was sweet and salty, and Robbie just couldn't get enough. He moaned as Laurie drew him closer, sweeping the velvet softness deep into the crevices of his mouth. He couldn't believe how good this felt. He was warm all over, yet still he could feel the shudder rush down his spine.

This was a dream he never thought would come true, and as he felt Laurie's hand make contact with his skin his breath caught. He couldn't quite put into words what it felt like to be touched by his boyfriend. His touch was firm yet gentle at the same time, and Robbie completely allowed himself to get lost in it. He could feel himself being pulled up, until both he and Laurie were on their knees facing each other. Laurie smiled as Robbie felt him tugging at the hem of his shirt before pulling it over his head. He watched as Laurie removed his own shirt as well before once again pulling Robbie into his embrace.

Green eyes met violet as Laurie cupped his face in his hands. His eyes closed as their lips touched, their kisses starting off soft and sweet before escalating, igniting a passion he could feel deep in his soul. He hadn't realized until this moment how erotic kissing could be when touching was involved, but as Laurie's hands made their slow descent down his body, touching and caressing his skin with such care, Robbie felt like he could float away just on the emotions alone.

His hands reached out too, touching Laurie's skin, feeling his muscular chest and his strong arms. He found he couldn't do much more as Laurie continued to kiss and caress his skin. A moan escaped his lips as he felt Laurie's tongue flick at his belly button, sucking lightly before he continued down to his waist. At that point the touching stopped, and he opened his eyes to find that Laurie was looking at him, those violet eyes smoldering with a fire he hadn't seen before.

"I want you to watch me, RJ," He said, his voice husky as his fingers traced the waistband of Robbie's jeans before slipping down over the fly. "I want us to do this together." His breath caught as he felt Laurie touch him. Those fingers stroked him softly, brushing against the bulge that pushed at the fabric of the jeans. Having someone else touch him like that was…incredible, and like nothing else he had ever felt. He groaned in protest when he felt the loss of Laurie's lips, his breath erratic as he heard the popping of his button, and the distinct sound of the opening zipper.

His hands sought out the waistline of Laurie's pants, cupping what he craved through the fabric, squeezing it just enough to make him gasp. He brushed his fingers over the tightness in Laurie's pants even as he felt his own member being pumped. Robbie unfastened Laurie's pants and slipped his hand inside the waistband of his boxers to touch the fleshy muscle he'd only seen from afar.

Their gazes locked as they pumped. They went slow at first, picking up speed as their collective breaths grew erratic. Robbie let out a gasp as he felt something sticky against his hand. He glanced down; a smile crossing his lip as he once again glanced at Laurie who smiled before allowing his gaze to fall on Robbie's softening cock. Robbie watched as Laurie took him into his hands, bending slightly to lick at the tip causing Robbie's breath to hitch again. Laurie continued to lap at him, using his tongue as if he were enjoying a Popsicle before it melted.

Robbie's fingers tangled in Laurie's hair, pressing him into his crotch, even as he thrust himself deeper into his mouth. Laurie used his hands to hold his hips steady and started to suck and bob repeatedly, until Robbie cried out in passion. Laurie glanced up, his eyes meeting Robbie's as he rode on the waves of his orgasm. Robbie pulled him up, immediately pressing their lips together in a searing kiss. Tasting himself on Laurie was exhilarating and he found he just couldn't get enough.

He kissed his way down Laurie's body until he came to his swollen member. Taking it into his hands he licked the tip, and looked up to see his boyfriend staring at him with desire filled eyes. With another flick of his tongue Laurie leaned his head back, moaning with pleasure as Robbie continued his ministrations. He could feel fingers in his hair, pressing him down, Laurie's length going all the way in causing him to choke a little. When he felt Laurie attempting to pull out he shook his head and held him steady. He was not about to stop.

Luke was just about to nod off when he heard the key in the lock. He turned just in time to see Reid walk through the door. He looked exhausted, like he was about ready to pass out. He watched him reach for the bowl where they usually put their keys and heard the clank as the metal hit the glass.

"You waited up?" Reid asked startling him out of his reverie.

"Well of course I did, silly," Luke smiled as he stood to greet him. "That's what couples do."

"Not couples who have been up since the crack of dawn," Reid countered kissing Luke on the nose.

"I didn't want to go to sleep without you," Luke said pulling him further into the house. He led him to their bedroom and helped him out of his things. "How was your night?"

"Awful," Reid said with a heavy sigh. "The emergency was even bigger than we thought." He continued to talk as Luke helped him into bed. Reid held his arms wide for him, and he gladly slipped into the embrace as he listened to Reid talk about the really bad traffic accident involving a bus.

"That's terrible," Luke yawned, resting his head snugly against Reid's chest.

"It was," Reid said kissing the top of Luke's head, as he ran his fingers through his hair. "So enough about me," Reid said shifting slightly to get comfortable in the bed. "How about you? How did the rest of the party go?" He relaxed back into his pillow as he waited for Luke's response. "Luke?" after a moment of silence. "Luke?" He leaned forward, a chuckle escaping his lips as he kissed Luke softly on the forehead. "Good night."

Robbie's head hit the pillow as Laurie continued his assault on his body. After a quick shower, complete with foreplay, they retired to the bedroom where things only escalated from there. Robbie was on a euphoric high as he reveled in the feel of Laurie's touch and his lips as he kissed and stroked every inch of him.

"RJ," He heard Laurie's voice faintly through the cloud fogging his mind. It sounded almost melodic and he tried hard to concentrate as he realized that his boyfriend was really trying to talk to him. "RJ, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes," he gasped, groaning when Laurie's fingers moved away from him. He felt hands on his face and focused on violet eyes, which were filled with a mix of concern and desire that was quite intense.

"That's it look at me," Laurie said stroking his cheek. "I'm serious here…are you sure this is what you want? I mean what we've already done is pretty incredible, and we don't have to go any further tonight if you aren't ready for it?"

"His hands reached up of their own volition and captured Laurie's cheeks, pulling him down; their bodies suddenly flush as their mouths remained inches apart. "Laurie…"

"Yes?"

"Just shut up," Robbie murmured as he kissed him hard leaving no doubt in Laurie's mind what he wanted at the moment. Laurie grabbed a hold of Robbie's wrists holding them gently as they kissed. He placed them down on the bed, breaking the embrace, once again making his descent down Robbie's lean form. He was precise and quick in his preparations, Lube; check; condom check; stretching…double check. Robbie's body writhed as he felt Laurie's digits inside him, and he tried unsuccessfully to make him go deeper. The sensation disappeared, and the next thing he knew he felt his legs being lifted unto Laurie's shoulders and he saw his boyfriend's face, those violet eyes looking down at him with such love and admiration, yet there was also a trace of fear.

Robbie lifted his hand up to touch Laurie's cheek, stroking it gently as he nodded his assent. Laurie turned his face slightly kissing the palm of Robbie's hand before mouthing the words "I love you" to him. Robbie barely had a chance to open his mouth before he felt the most pleasant of intrusions. There was a slight discomfort, but it was completely overridden with the sweep of passion that flooded through him. He couldn't help the moan that escaped his lips as Laurie pressed himself all the way in to the hilt before coming out again and thrusting in and out. He went slow at first, but quickly picked up the pace, spurred on by Robbie's encouraging noises.

Their bodies moved together in unison; Robbie shifting his hips to meet Laurie's thrusts beat for beat. He reached down to stroke his own swollen member only to realize that Laurie had the same idea. Together they pumped and squeezed, keeping perfect rhythm with the thrusts until Robbie exploded with release. Watching Robbie fall into bliss was enough to send Laurie over the edge and he pressed himself as deep into Robbie as he could before climaxing.

When he opened his eyes the first thing he noticed was the lingering smell of sex in the air. He smiled as he snuggled deeper into his lover's arms. He felt warm and sated, and best of all he was complete. He shifted slightly so he could glance up at his love, who responded by wrapping him tighter in the embrace.

Robbie looked ethereal in sleep. His lips were parted slightly as if waiting to be kissed, his eyelashes curling at the ends and his shaggy brown hair falling in his face as he slept. Laying like this, watching him sleep was incredible, and it was a moment Laurie knew he would cherish always. He was already storing the image in his subconscious thinking it would make a beautiful painting; as far as he was concerned his boyfriend was the perfect subject.

Ever so carefully he shifted until he managed to remove himself from Robbie's embrace. His boyfriend stirred, but his eyes didn't open as Laurie slipped out of bed and moved over to the easel sitting over in the corner. He pulled away the sheet covering the canvas, blowing at the light layer of dust that had collected there. It had been Luke's idea to have a spare easel put in the cabin, since one never knew when inspiration would strike. Glancing over his shoulder, Laurie smiled at the sleeping form once more before turning to focus on the blank page. He prepared his paints, made sure he had water and found the perfect brush and started to paint.

It was only after he felt the cold sheets beside him that he opened his eyes, full awareness coming straight away as he sought out his boyfriend. The sight that met his eyes literally took his breath away, and for a moment all he could do was stare. Standing over in the pale light emitting from the lamp was Laurie, with a paint brush in his hand, and that look of concentration Robbie knew so well. What startled him the most however, was the light bouncing off his bare skin. He was struck by how beautiful he looked standing there, like a dark haired angel, and the best part about that was that he belonged to him…they belonged to each other.

He was quiet as he slipped out of bed, not wanting to disturb Laurie's creative process. He knew Laurie had an important project he needed to finish before school ended, so it made sense that he would be painting now. He stopped short when he was close enough to see what was on the canvas. A swell of something akin to pride tingled in his heart as his boyfriend's talent made careful strokes on the canvas bringing his picture to life. It took his breath away to realize that he was staring at his face being painted on the canvas. The sight made him blush and he wondered belatedly if he should say something to alert Laurie to his presence.

As it turned out there was no need, for in that moment his boyfriend turned, and he found himself staring into violet eyes that sparkled with love.

"Hey," he said sheepishly as he moved closer to kiss him softly on the lips. "I didn't mean to disturb you."

Laurie placed his paint brush and the palette to the side for a moment to envelope Robbie into his embrace. "Good morning," He murmured as he drew their lips together in a sweet kiss.

"Your painting is nice," Robbie said shyly when they pulled apart. "Is that really how you see me?" he asked completely in awe of his lover.

Laurie glanced over his shoulder to look at what he had crafted and he nodded approvingly. The picture had turned out nicely, and he couldn't wait to finish it. "That's all from memory," he said turning his attention back to Robbie. "It's what you look like when you're sleeping."

"Wow." Laurie smiled, kissing Robbie softly once more before turning his attention back to his painting. Robbie stood and watched him for a few moments, just completely awestruck…and it warmed his heart to know that Laurie loved him that much.

A smile touched his lips as he finally tore his eyes away from the painting and moved to retrieve his journal from his backpack. He settled down on the bed, glancing at the remnants of their lovemaking before opening up to a new page, his pen poised to write.

_November 29, 2014_

_There is so much for me to talk about in this entry, but I feel like it all has to wait. The only thing I can think about at the moment is the step we just took last night. He paused in his writing to look at his boyfriend, who was dipping his brush into the paint before making strokes across the canvas. Smiling he turned his attention back to his entry. What we shared last night was nothing short of incredible, and it really is a moment I am going to remember for a very long time. I love most that it wasn't about flowers and candles and romantic music…we didn't have any of that. It was just me and him growing closer than ever…and you know what the best part is? _

_I'm in love with my best friend, and now I know he's very much in love with me too._

"I wonder what Robbie and Laurie are doing right about now," Luke pondered, feeding a bite of cake to Landon.

"Hmmm let's think about that," Reid replied through a mouthful of ice cream. "Two young boys, a cabin in the woods, and no grownups around. And did I mention that they have raging hormones?"

Luke looked up, raising his eyebrows as he ate a bit of cake. "You did make sure they had protection didn't you?"

"James already had that covered," Reid laughed, feeding the baby a spoonful of ice cream before focusing his attention back on Luke. "I did make sure they had extra just in case."

"They grow up so fast," Luke smiled fondly. "Mmmm, thank you," he said accepting the bite of cake Reid fed him. "I can remember a time when all Robbie was thinking about was reading Charlie and the Chocolate factory and comparing it to the movie."

'All Laurence was concerned with was running out of paint," Reid agreed as Landon waved his hands to get their attention. "Looks like the munchkin wants more cake."

Luke smiled as he handed Landon a small piece and watched as the baby stuffed it into his mouth. "Do you want more," He asked taking a forkful and dangling it in front of Reid's face.

"Have you ever known me to turn down cake?" Reid asked accepting the bite greedily. It was Saturday afternoon and Luke, Reid and Landon were just enjoying a late lunch complete with dessert. It had been too late for Landon to fully enjoy his birthday cake, so Luke had made sure there was some for him to have the next day.

"You're a mess," Luke laughed as he wiped frosting off the side of Reid's mouth. Reid leaned forward and kissed him softly, pulling away before the kiss could grow more intense."

"Mo, mo, mo," Landon's voice coupled with the sound of a spoon banging against the plastic table caught their attention and they turned to look at their son who was grasping the spoon all the while glancing at them innocently.

"I think he wants more," Luke translated with a laugh.

"Do you always get what you want?" Reid asked glancing at big blue eyes. Landon blew a raspberry at him, and Luke cracked up when Reid blew one back.

"Reid, you're not helping," he chastised, half-heartedly. The huge smile on his face belayed his amusement.

"He started it," Reid said tickling the baby even as Luke scooped up some ice cream for him. "Can I have some more too?"

Luke just laughed as he spooned up another scoop of ice cream and fed it to Reid. "I didn't realize I had two babies," he teased playfully.

Reid broke off a piece of cake and pressed the piece into Luke's mouth, deliberately letting his finger stay there for Luke to lick off the frosting. "What were we talking about?" He asked after withdrawing his fingers.

"Well before Lan interrupted us we were discussing Robbie and Laurie," Luke pointed out, licking the ice cream off the spoon. "Before that we were talking about when to move."

"Oh yeah. Reid took the spoon from Luke and fed himself another bit of the sweet cream before putting the rest in Luke's mouth. "Are you sure you want to move before the holidays?"

Luke licked the ice cream off his lips and focused on chewing while Reid fed more cake to the baby. "Yes, I do," Luke said swallowing his ice cream. "I want to celebrate Christmas in our new home. We can do that right?"

"Of course we can…but don't you want to spend the holidays here with your family?"

"You are my family, Reid. I don't care if we're surrounded by boxes on Christmas Eve. I just want to be in our home, with Laurie, our son and our puppy. That's my family."

"Are you sure that's the only reason?"

Luke fed Landon the last bit of cake and set the silverware down on the table. His eyes were sad as he glanced up at Reid, but there was a strength there that Reid respected. Even before Luke spoke he knew the man was certain about this.

"I don't want to be here when December 12th rolls around," he admitted softly. "I want that day to be celebrated as it should be; as the day that Landon officially became my son and I want to be surrounded by happy memories. You can understand that right? This house…it's not where I belong anymore…it's not where I want to be."

Reid was silent as he allowed Luke's words to sink in. He glanced at Landon who was stuffing his bib in his mouth as if he hadn't had enough to eat, and then at Luke who was still smiling as he focused those warm eyes on his son…their son. Reid reached out his hand to take Luke's and gave it a squeeze, smiling himself once he had Luke's full attention. "Okay. We can move."


	45. Chapter 45

"Mr. Snyder where do you want this?"

"Over there will be fine thanks."

"And this mirror?"

"That goes in the baby's room. Watch out he's right behind you." Luke quickly moved forward to scoop up Landon before he could cause the movers to stumble. Landon laughed, wrapping his arms around his father's neck, as if they were playing a game. Luke stepped aside to let the movers by, glancing over to where Landon had been headed. Reid sat on a cardboard box with his ankles crossed, devouring a slice of deep dish pizza with everything. "You know you could help a little," Luke arched an eyebrow.

"I am helping," Reid lifted a second slice of pizza out of the box and started to eat it as Luke made his way over to him. "I'm just taking a break, all this hard work made me hungry."

"Says the one who carried in all the light boxes," Luke laughed as he let Landon down so he could stand at Reid's knee.

Reid lifted a pepperoni from the pizza and handed it to the baby before focusing on Luke again. "I can't put too much strain on my hands you know."

"Yes you need them to perform miracles," Luke said waving his hand dismissively despite the smile on his face.

"Well you told me last might my hands were magical."

Luke, who had already turned to walk away stopped in his tracks and looked at Reid over his shoulder. The older man had a smug yet confident look on his face; Luke found it sexy and Reid knew it.

"Touché," He conceded with a low bow.

"_Thanks again for your help, Stan." James' voice filtered into the room, before the tall man appeared with one of the movers standing beside him._

"_Anytime, Doc," The mover said removing his hat to run fingers through sweaty black locks. "This is the least I can do with all the help you've been giving my boy these past few months. "He's a lot happier since he started coming to see you."_

_Stan Martin was part owner of the Martin Brothers moving company and the father of one of James' regular clients. James had been helping the man's troubled son for months now, and when he mentioned yet again how much he wanted to repay the doctor for his help, James mentioned that he and his friends were moving soon and Stan was more than happy to oblige._

"_I'm glad he's doing better," James smiled sincerely. "Are you ready to do this again?"_

"_You're moving next weekend right?"_

"_Yep."_

"_Don't worry, my brother and I will be there. I might even bring my son with me."_

"_Good idea," James smiled. "He likes spending time with you."_

_While James spoke with Stan, Luke continued to direct the other movers, pointing out where things needed to be place. They would be living out of boxes for a while, but he didn't mid. He was excited about this new venture. Everyone who counted was here helping them move their things into the new space; almost everyone. Holden was out back checking the stables and the horses, while Eric and Gail were in charge of the kitchen, and Krystl was setting up things in the room that would be Reid's study. Lucinda had already been by to survey the property, but George had insisted they go home after a dizzy spell, and Laurie and Robbie were studying for finals. Though they knew Laurie was excited about the new house, Luke and Reid had insisted that he focus on passing his exams first._

"_Reid, have you met Luke's horse?" Holden asked, making his way into the living room as he wiped his hands on a hand towel._

"_I can't wait to see what culinary delights you craft in that kitchen, Luke," Gail commented as she made a beeline for the pizza, swiping a slice despite Reid's playful attempts to keep it from her._

"_I don't think I've seen so much stainless steel in one place," Eric agreed. "This place is huge."_

"_I haven't met the horse," Reid replied to Holden's question, "Though I have heard about her. He calls her his girl."_

Luke couldn't help but smile as he watched the conversations going on around him. It was nice to have his family around like this. Everyone there to help him start the next chapter of his life. He could hardly believe that this was happening but as his eyes settled on his dad and Reid who seemed completely interested in what the older man was saying, he knew he had made the right choice.

"You're house is beautiful."

He turned towards the voice, smiling warmly as Krystl stepped up beside him. "Isn't it nice," he asked glancing arou8dn the spacious living room. There are just enough rooms for everyone to have their own, and we still have a guest room. I think my favorite part is the lake, and the deck."

"And here I thought you enjoyed the horses the most," Krystl teased.

"I'll always be a farm boy at heart," Luke laughed. "I think that's why I love this place so much. It's rustic and yet away from the everyday hubbub of people and just slightly bigger than where I was living before."

"The house James found is gorgeous too."

"He showed me pictures," Luke said glancing over at his best friend who was walking Mr. Martin to the door. "I'm going to miss being right next door to him."

"He's going to miss you too, but it will be alright, Luke. I bet you'll talk to him more than you do even now. You two remind me of me and my brother."

"James calls me his twin," Luke said fondly. "I do feel like we know each other on a totally different level. And I think you're good for him."

"You do?"

"Don't look so surprised," Luke laughed again and once again focused his attention on James. "He's more carefree with you…happier then I've seen him in a long time, and I don't feel like I need to warn you not to hurt him. I'm already sure you won't."

"Does that make me an honorary sister?" Krystl's smile was bright and her green eyes sparkled as Luke focused on her again.

"My big sister was practically an adult when I met her," he said reflectively, "and then she moved away to California and I never really got a chance to know her. So I've always wanted a big sister."

"So what does everyone want to eat?"

"I'm not choosy."

"Me neither, what do you want, Luke."

It was early evening by the time they finished getting everything moved into the house. Eric and Gail had left earlier, wanting to beat the traffic back into Oakdale, and Reid had polished off the pizza with Landon's help hours before. Now the baby was fresh from a nap and Reid and Luke had decided to feed their remaining guests before they left. It was Luke's way of stalling and he was glad that Reid was more than happy to oblige.

"Well I'm really in the mood for some grilled hotdogs," Luke said, bouncing his son around on his hip. He paused to place the toddler down on the floor a frown crossing his features as he stood back up. "Too bad it's too cold to grill them."

"Not necessarily," Reid replied, his eyes watching Landon as he headed in the direction Lucky had disappeared to earlier. "We can fire up the pit, let them cook and just go out to check them."

"You don't have to do that," Luke said crossing his arms against his chest. "We can eat something easier, maybe more pizza."

"If you want grilled hotdogs we can have them," Reid insisted. "Does that sound good to everyone? Hotdogs with all the fixings."

"Works for me," James said hiding a smile as he looked at Krystl and Holden who were standing close by.

"Need help with the grill, Reid?" Holden asked.

"You don't have to do that," Luke insisted a crooked smile crossing his lips.

"I want to, for you," Reid flashed a quick smile before turning to head in the kitchen. "We put hotdogs in the cooler right?" he asked over his shoulder.

Luke just nodded as he watched his partner leave the room.

"You okay?" Holden asked placing a hand on his son's shoulder.

"Yeah," Luke said smiling back at his father. "I'm good."

Ten minutes later the small group was sitting around on the new carpet talking while Reid sat on the box that had become his seat for the day. The spot allowed him to come and go easily as he checked on their hotdogs. Luke had set up a card table with all their condiments, and there were paper plates and buns waiting as well. Their furniture was being delivered with in the next week, so for the moment the floor would have to do.

"Getting a head start on the hotdogs Reid," Holden teased when the doctor walked in with a freshly grilled frank in his hands.

"Not this time," Reid said moving over to the table to prepare the hotdog properly. He placed it in the bun, and put just enough relish and a line of mustard on before loading it up with sauerkraut. He placed it on a plate and brought it to Luke.

"Thank you," Luke smiled and watched Reid head back out the room. He was just about to take a bite of his food when he realized everyone was staring at him. "What?" he asked looking at them before picking some sauerkraut off the top to eat it before taking a bite.

"He's serving you now?" James teased, a smile of amusement on his face.

"I serve him every night," Luke pointed out even as he broke off a piece of his hotdog for his son. "The least he can do is give me a hotdog."

James and Holden chuckled silently and Krystl just shook her head.

"You know I'm proud of you."

Luke smiled, his arms crossed in front of him as he looked at his father; a man who had been there with him through the worst times in his life, and one who continued to be a source of strength even though he knew he could stand on his own two feet.

"I don't know that I've done anything to warrant your pride," he said his expression thoughtful, his voice soft.

"Sure you have," Holden said gesturing around him. Reid was in the other room putting Landon to bed, while James and Krystl were waiting their turns to say good bye. "Look at where you are right now. You've moved into a new place, and you've moved on, not to mention the fact that you've taken control of your life."

"I've had a lot of help with that," Luke admitted.

"Maybe…but only you can be the true key to your success, Luke. "

"Is this along the same lines of you can lead a horse to water but you can't make them drink?"

"Holden chuckled and pulled his son into a tight bear hug. "Yes, that's exactly it. I love you , son."

"I love you too, Dad." Luke held on to his father just as tight for a moment before pulling away to look at him. "You know you and the kids are always welcome here. Landon's going to miss his pop-pop."

"He won't have time to miss me," Holden smiled. "And neither will you. I'll probably see you more now than I did when you lived across the road."

"I'm going to hold you to that," Luke grinned even as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Can Emma still count on you for Sunday dinner?"

"Do you really think I can keep Reid away from food?" Luke laughed. "We'll definitely try to make it…and don't worry, I won't be a stranger."

Holden hugged his son close, patting him on the back affectionately before pulling away. He waved goodbye to James, Krystl, and Reid who had just reentered the room, before heading out to begin the drive back home.

"So I guess this is it." James came crossed his arms across his chest as Luke came to stand in front of him. "I'm not saying good bye to you, you know."

"I can't believe we're really doing this," Luke commented, a heavy sigh escaping his lips as he looked around the room before focusing on the gentle green eyes t hat had always been a source of comfort.

"Doing what exactly?"

"Moving forward…leaving the past behind."

"I think they call it growing up, Luke…and we've had to do a lot of that."

"Yeah, we have," Luke agreed. "I'm not saying good bye to you either," he added after a moment's pause

"I hope not," James chuckled, pulling Luke into a warm hug.

Krystl and Reid stood to the side watching the exchange, and it was enough to bring a smile to both their lips. Krystl's was wistful, as the scene made her think about her twin. And Reid was just glad that Luke had someone like James in his corner.

"You know you have someone in your corner too," Krystl spoke up, catching Reid off guard. He turned slightly, his sapphire gaze meeting her jade green one head on.

"Does Kraig know you're in the market for a new twin?" he asked raising his eyebrow curiously. "I somehow don't think he wants to be replaced.

"Not a new twin," she replied taking his hand despite his efforts to stop her. Her grip was gentle yet strong, and it reminded him of his sister's. He had to admit he liked Krystl, both as a doctor and a person. She was a lot like him in a lot of ways…and it helped that she, like him, had grown up in the Boston area. "Just a friend," Krystl's voice drew him out of his thoughts and he smiled, squeezing the hand that held his before both turned their gazes back to Luke and James."

"You'll call me tomorrow?" James asked placing his hands on Luke's shoulders. The younger man nodded and placed his hands on his friend's wrists.

"I'll be expecting a text as soon as you get home okay?"

"The minute I stop the car I will shoot one your way, though I somehow doubt you'll get it tonight." He raised his eyebrow teasingly causing Luke to blush slightly.

"You are not right," he chuckled, leaning in to kiss James on the cheek. His lips lingered for a brief moment, and James pulled him into another tight embrace. This was proving harder than either of them had initially thought. Though they knew that this wasn't goodbye, and that they'd be talking to each other the next day, it was clear that when James left the house things would be forever changed.

"I'll set up that Facebook account too," he whispered in Luke's ear before finally pulling away. Luke laughed and wiped away the moisture that threatened to ruin the moment.

"Get out of here before I start crying," He playfully shoved James away, grinning all the while as he watched the man say good bye to Reid. He wrapped his arm around Krystl's waist and headed out the door, with Luke and Reid standing just inside watching until they were safely backing out of the driveway.

Silently Reid wrapped a comforting arm around Luke's shoulder and kissed his cheek. Luke smiled over at him, taking a hold of his hand as they headed back into the house. The living room was littered with boxes, and a big empty space where their furniture would go. After locking up and making sure everything was tidy and secure, they walked quietly around their home taking in the seemingly endless sea of boxes that littered the floors. They checked on the baby last and foremost, and once they were satisfied that he was sleeping soundly in his new room they retired to their new bedroom. The room was practically bare save for the table where a baby monitor sat and the queen sized air mattress that would serve as their bed until the new one arrive. There were boxes here too, but none of that seemed to matter as Luke turned into Reid's embrace and kissed him soundly. His hands pressed against the man's chest as he felt fingers in his hair and he let out a contented moan.

Reid pulled away long enough to pull Luke's sweater over his head. The wool fabric played havoc on his hair, and Reid smiled, using his fingers to muss it up even more before kissing him again.

"I think I like this bed," Luke said, his voice husky, his eyes half closed as he rested against Reid's solid chest. He was comfortable laying against Reid as the older man's fingers carded through his hair. "It's nice and comfy," he murmured sleepily.

"Leave it to you to be comfortable with an air mattress," Reid scoffed dismissively. "I think I'll be happy when we get our King sized bed, thank you very much."

Luke lifted up his head, his chin resting on Reid's chest as he looked up at him. Blue eyes were smiling down at him full of a mixture of mirth and contentment that was rather alluring to Luke. "You can pretend all you want, Dr. Oliver…I know you don't care where you sleep."

"I'm more inclined to care about who I sleep with," Reid replied resting his back against the pillows he had fluffed up after their lovemaking. His fingers continued to comb through Luke's blond locks as he spoke. "We could be laying on a bale of prickly hay and I'd be fine because I'm with you."

Luke snuggled closer, his lips touching Reid's skin before he rested his head against his shoulder. "I love you," he said voicing the words so softly that Reid was almost certain he hadn't heard them. He looked down at the blond, watching the slight rise and fall of his chest, his eyes closed gently in sleep. Carefully he shifted until he was laying down in the bed beside Luke. He wrapped the younger man in his arms and kissed him softly on the forehead, a smile touching his lips as he inhaled Luke's distinct scent. Through the baby monitor he could hear Landon's careful breathing, seemingly moving rhythmically with Luke's and he allowed both sounds to lull him into sleep.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

_December 12, 2014_

_So here we are again, a year to the day when everything changed…and I can talk about it without feeling sad. I've said that before, and yet I wondered what it would be like when the day came. Would everything hit like the proverbial ton of bricks or would I continue to sojourn on as I have been doing? It may have helped that I had two finals today so there was no time to think about anything else but that, but either way I'm glad today is about so much more than just tragedy._

_By all rights Laurie should hate the month of December, but he doesn't. This month has been terrible to him…but true to my boyfriend's nature he just keeps it moving and doesn't let anything bother him. I really admire him for that. He's a lot like his uncle in that way, and I'm sure it helps that Reid is back in his life. Tuesday marked three years since his parents passed away, and Laurie spoke with his uncle and with Luke throughout the day. Reid is a great guy, even though he goes out of his way sometimes to seem indifferent. There's a lot going on at the hospital these days, and Reid has been fairly busy, but he made sure he was available when his nephew needed to talk. And if he wasn't free he called him back as soon as he could. _

_On Thursday Grant and I studied in our room while Laurie and Chris were painting in theirs. We all had final exams today, and afterward we had lunch together before Chris's family came to pick him up. Grant doesn't have anywhere to go for Christmas this year. I invited him home with me, but he declined. He insists he's fine just staying here on campus, and besides they have a bowl game to play in over break. Laurie and I may cut our break short just to keep him company. We don't think anyone should be alone over the holidays._

_Laurie and I are going our separate ways today as well. It's important to us both to spend time with our families, and this will be the first time in a long time that they aren't in the same place. Of course it just reminds me of when we first met. We'll spend time with our respective families and later that afternoon we'll get together again to hang out. Our plan is to catch a movie with our friends. Kim is going to be in town, as well as Mike and Sara so it will be great to see them again. _

"RJ," a knock on the door followed Laurie's call. "Luke is here if you wanted to say good bye before we head off."

"Come in." Robbie closed his notebook and turned just as Luke and Laurie entered the room. Laurie was holding Landon who was happily resting his head on his big brother's shoulder.

"Hey Luke," Robbie smiled as he stepped forward to hug his brother close. "Have you talked to Jimmy?"

"I was actually hoping he'd be here," Luke admitted sadly. "I miss him."

"He should be here soon if you wanted to wait,"

"I can't," Luke sighed dejectedly. "We have to get back on the road but I wanted to make sure I said hello to you."

"You're lucky," Laurie said resting his chin in Landon's hair. "He even found a parking spot just so he could come talk to you."

"I'm honored," Robbie chuckled lightly before his expression grew serious. "Guess this is it until Christmas huh?" He said directing his question at Laurie."

"The time will pass by quickly," Laurie assured him, his hand running soothing circles on his baby brother's back. Landon was clinging to his shirt, his eyes darting from left to right as he continued resting his head on Laurie. "You're going to be with James and the boys…and your new house, RJ. Isn't it crazy? We don't live in Oakdale anymore."

Robbie came forward and gave his boyfriend a hug. Landon squealed as he was squeezed in the middle, but he was glad to be a part of the hug. Luke just stood back and watched, knowing that if he tried to extract Landon from the mix at the moment he would lose the battle.

Robbie kissed Laurie softly on the cheek, and patted the baby affectionately on his back before turning his attention to Luke. "Drive safely okay. There's a storm heading this way, and I don't have to tell you about driving in snow."

"See you in two weeks, okay, squirt?" Luke asked pulling Robbie into one last hug."

"Bye Luke," Robbie laughed despite himself. Laurie blew him a kiss, and Landon mimicked the motion before they followed Luke out. Robbie closed the door and leaned his forehead against it for a long moment before moving away. He returned to his seat and opened his notebook back to the unfinished entry and picked up his pen to write.

_Laurie just left with Luke, and Jimmy should be here soon to pick me up. I am excited about moving to our new home, and I can't wait to see my brother and my nephews again. Jimmy's dad and Lucinda are going to be there as well, so it will be good to see them too. I realized something as I watched Luke and Laurie leave with Landon. They were smiling, and that made me smile too, to see them so happy. I just knew in that moment that we really were going to be okay. _

December 12, 2014

_Just a quick entry before I pass out for the night. I love our new house. Jimmy arrived about thirty minutes after Luke and Laurie left, and after packing my stuff into the car we just drove for about an hour until we stopped in front of this colonial style home, and I must say the pictures do not really do it justice. It's spacious and warm and already feels like home. I like the kitchen set up, though Jimmy did tell me he loved the kitchen in the other house he looked at better. There is a fantastic yard that I just know Georgie and Lucas are going to love to play in. Dart will have a lot of space to run around too. The best thing though is that we aren't too far away from Luke and Reid's place. It's not right next door but I'll take it._

"Finally," Laurie exclaimed as he settled down on the couch. "I feel like it's been a lifetime since we talked last."

"IT has been awhile," Robbie laughed as he balanced the phone on his shoulder. He was sitting on the couch helping Lucas string popcorn for the tree. Georgie was supposed to be helping, but more of the popcorn went into his mouth than on the strings. "How are things at the house? Is Landon excited about tomorrow?"

"I don't think Landon really gets it," Laurie said even as his little brother toddled over to him. He lifted him onto his lap settling him down on his knee as he continued to talk. "Luke is really excited though. It's nice to see him getting into the festive mood again. Uncle Reid is determined to make up for last year's sadness too. He wants this to be a special Christmas for everyone. I don't remember him caring this much about the holiday when I was a kid, but I think he likes being around family again. He missed out on that too."

"Your uncle never ceases to amaze me," Robbie commented, a smile in his voice. "Georgie, we need the popcorn for the ropes, buddy," He laughed as he rustled his nephew's hair. "So how have you been?": he asked turning his attention back to the phone call.

"Better now that I've talked to you," Laurie replied. "We've been really busy getting the house together, and last week we picked out the tree. Luke chose a big pine, and Uncle Reid is indulging all his wants," he chuckled lightly. "Luke is so happy, RJ. He's practically glowing."

"Love will do that to you," Robbie commented. "I've seen the statuses on Facebook, and the pictures. Landon is growing out of things minute by minute isn't he?"

"Yes," Laurie laughed. "Luke was just griping about that the other day. He said he's going to start buying things one size too big so that Lan can grow into them instead of out of them."

"That sounds like a plan," Robbie smiled. "Jimmy had the same problem with Lucas. He was always growing out of his things."

"I remember," Laurie smiled. "How is James? Besides Facebook I don't think Luke has talked to him since the move."

"Twelve days seems like such a long time doesn't it?" Robbie mused thoughtfully.

When you're used to talking every day, yes," Laurie chuckled. "I think it's great that we've all been busy though."

"Yeah, spending time with family is great. Jimmy's doing good. Work is going well, and the commute so far has been smooth. I can't help but worry every time he calls me to let me know he's on his way home."

"Yeah Luke and I have those moments too, when we're waiting for Uncle Reid. It's just a fleeting thought and it passes quickly. Uncle Reid likes to say he's a far better driver though."

"That sounds like him," Robbie laughed happily. "I better get going though, I have to finish with the popcorn before Georgie devours it all, and then we're going to finish decorating the tree."

"I should go too, I promised Luke everything would be ready for tonight by the time him and Uncle Reid got back."

"Were they on a date?"

"Actually Uncle Reid insists that Luke is not cooking, because everyone needs a break. So we're having a completely catered dinner with dessert tonight. And we're going to hang the stockings and sing carols."

"I wish I could be there to see that."

"We'll see you tomorrow. Merry Christmas eve, RJ. I love you."

"Love you too. Good night, Laurie."

"Do you remember the song I used to sing you when you were a kid?"

"He used to sing to you?"

"Yes. Don't let his nonchalance about singing fool you…he sang to me all the time. Though I take it you are being specific today," Laurie smiled in his uncle's general direction.

"Well it is Christmas," Reid remarked dryly as he focused on the garland he was hanging on the mantle

"What did he sing?" Luke asked as Landon placed a clump of tinsel in his outstretched hand. He tousled his son's hair and showed him out to toss the glittery grass onto the tree.

"The Christmas Song," Laurie remembered fondly. "It was always the last song he would sing on Christmas Eve before I would sleep. I still listen to it," he said once again focusing on his Uncle. "IT's the last thing I listen to every Christmas Eve. It was the only hint of the holiday I allowed myself last year."

"That makes so much sense now," Luke smiled as he lifted Landon into his arms and brought him over to the mantle. "Would you sing it now?"

"IT has to be the last song of the night, Luke," Laurie insisted as he too came to stand by the group. After a delicious dinner the group had set about making the house look as festive as it could with boxes still littering the floor. The tree was covered with ornaments, bulbs and glittering lights that seemed to captivate Landon's attention completely. There were candy canes on the tree as well, and the whole house was filled with the scents of nutmeg, cinnamon and pine. It was a gentle blend of flavors that made the air smell pleasant.

"That doesn't mean he can't sing something else," Luke pointed out.

"Details," Reid said feigning annoyance. "I'll sing if you sing along with me. I mentioned the song because I thought it would be nice to sing it to Lan."

"Well there's something we need to do first, before we can get to the fun part of the evening," Luke said handing Landon over to his brother. Laurie and Reid watched as Luke went behind the couch, reappearing with a box in his hand. "Here," he said handing the package to Reid."

"What is it?" Reid asked examining the package curiously.

"Open it, Uncle Reid."

"Open!" Landon chimed in, clapping his hands as if he really knew what was in the package.

"Want to help me buddy?" Reid asked holding the box out to Landon who attempted to claw at the paper as Laurie held on to him. Reid handed Landon the ripped paper and opened the box. His fingers reached out to trace the item, the hint of a smile tickling his lips. "Thank you," he said simply, clearing his throat to mask the emotion in his voice.

"You want to help Daddy hang it up," Laurie asked as Landon tried to reach for the red and white stocking that bore Reid's name. Somehow all three men and the baby had their hands on the decoration as they placed it up between Luke and Laurie's stocking. Landon's pintsized stocking bore his name as well and was sitting prominently next to his brother's. Reid wrapped his arm around Luke's shoulder and pulled him close resting their heads together. Laurie stood to Luke's right with Landon in his arms, and Luke wrapped his free arm around his shoulders hugging him close.

Soft music met his ears as he made his way back into the living room. He started humming along with Silver Bells as he set two piping hot mugs of cider down on the table. After they finished hanging the stockings, they had taken turns singing Christmas carols and eating cookies until it was time for Landon to go to bed. Now that the munchkin was sleeping, Laurie slipped out of the house to meet up with Robbie and Luke had begun preparations for their small Christmas feast the next day. There was a turkey cooking in the oven cooking on low heat, and the tantalizing aroma was already making Reid's mouth water.

"Look up," He said as Luke settled down beside him on the floor. He was glancing at the booklet that came along with the train set they were about to put together, but when he felt Luke's eyes on him he turned to him and smirked. "Is there something wrong?"

"What exactly do you want me to look at," Luke asked confused.

"Just look. Reid turned his attention back to the booklet placing it on the floor as Luke looked around.

"Wow," he chuckled as he noticed the sprig of mistletoe situated just above their heads. "Someone was being creative. How did you manage to get that to stay up there?"

Reid shrugged indifferently and reached for the hot mugs of cider Luke had set on the table. "I can't reveal all my secrets," He said raising his eyebrows as he took a sip of his drink."

Luke smiled, balancing his cup on his knee as he reached out a hand to stroke Reid's cheek. Reid mimicked his movements, his fingers caressing soft skin before encasing Luke's hand trapping it in place. Without breaking eye contact Reid placed his cup of cider on the floor and removed Luke's from his hand, placing it a few feet away before pulling the younger man closer to capture his lips in a sweet kiss. He could taste the tangy sweetness on Luke's tongue and he reveled in it for a long moment before breaking the embrace.

Luke watched breathlessly as Reid picked up his cup of cider and took another sip, rubbing his eyes tiredly as he peered over the instructions again. His fingers touched his lips, which were still warm from Reid's kiss and he smiled happily. He lifted his own cup off the floor and blew on the hot liquid before taking a careful sip. Reid read the list of parts off to him and he made sure they had everything laying in front of them.

As they cataloged the pieces they shared glances and smiles, allowing their eyes to do all the talking as the Christmas music continued to provide the soundtrack in the background. When it became clear that the train set was more complicated then they had originally thought Luke stood to refill their mugs of cider and returned with something for them to munch on as well. It was going to be a long night, but they were determined that everything would be just right for Landon in the morning.

"These instructions make no sense," Reid sighed as he threw down the paper in frustration. "Do you have the more detailed instructions?" he asked reaching for a chocolate chip cookie to fill his mouth.

"Here you go."

"Thank you," Reid said without looking up. Luke watched as he started to read the document, and he knew the exact moment when he realized he wasn't reading simple toy instructions. The corners of his mouth twitched as he concentrated on the document, stopping every few seconds to reach for his mug only to stop and return his hand to the paper…all without taking his eyes off the papers.

When he finished reading he returned his attention to the first page and allowed his eyes to scan the contents again before looking up into soft brown eyes. Luke's usually expressive face gave nothing away, there wasn't even a gleam in that dark gaze, no telltale sign that he had any feelings about what Reid had just looked over.

"Is this for real?" he asked clearing his throat in an attempt to loosen the knot that had formed there. "This is what you want?"

Luke nodded, his smile never leaving his face as he took the papers and flipped them to the last page before handing the document back to Reid. "You're already a part of his life in every way that counts," he said placing a ballpoint pen in his hands. "This is just a formality, it makes it official."

Reid held his gaze for a long moment before turning his attention to the document. There was one blank line with an x beside it. With one stroke of the pen he would become completely responsible for another human being. It was that simple, and he knew without even thinking about it that this was what he wanted, and Luke was who he wanted it with. The scratch of the pen was drowned out by the chiming of the clock. Midnight was upon them, and as he set the paper and the pen down beside him the chimes sounded one last time.

"Alright," he said rubbing his hands together, "Let's get this train put together for our son."


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

"Halt. Identify yourself!"

"I come bearing donuts."

What kind?" a small voice asked causing Krystl to smile. The lightsaber didn't move and she imagined that the green eyes behind the mask were shining brightly.

"Your favorite," she replied holding out the peace offering for him. "May I come in.?"

"Lucas quit playing and let Krystl in," Robbie scolded from his spot on the floor. He was helping Georgie put together one of his puzzles and found the exchange quite amusing; up until the moment when the cold started to seep into the house. "Sorry about that," he called to Krystl as his nephew lowered the sword and stepped aside.

"IT's alright," Krystl smiled brightly and set the donuts and the other bags she carried down on the table. 'That's a cool toy you have there, Little Man. Who are you pretending to be?" she asked turning her attention to Lucas.

"Luke Skywalker," he said raising the light saber again. "The light saber turns blue see?" he demonstrated for her a few times, pushing a button to make the sword flash.

"Wow that's really cool. Did you get that from Santa?"

"NO," Lucas shook his head matter of factly. "It's from Uncle Robbie."

"Well it's a very cool gift."

"IT's the only thing he's played with since we've been up," Robbie informed her with a chuckle. "Just look around," he flourished with the puzzle piece still in his hand. "The sea of wrapping paper is all from him and his brother."

Krystl took a moment to scan the room, a soft smile crossing her lips as she looked at the mass of paper. Robbie wasn't kidding it looked as if the entire floor was covered in wrapping paper and sight brought back fond memories of Christmas with her family. Christmas morning had always been an exciting time in the Swan home."Something smells good," she said as she caught a hint of cinnamon in the air."

"Daddy's cooking breakfast," Lucas explained happily. "We can have donuts with breakfast right?" he asked looking between Krystl and his uncle for an answer.

"IF your dad says its okay," Krystl smiled tousling his hair before setting her coat down on the chair.

"What am i saying is okay?" James asked startling everyone as he came in the room.

"Daddy, Doc Krys brought donuts! Can we have them with the pancakes?"

"Pantakes!" Georgie exclaimed mimicking his brother even as he continued to work with Robbie on the puzzle.

"How about we save the donuts for when your uncle Luke gets here," James asked crossing his arms in front of him. "The last thing i need today is you going into a sugar coma."

"What's a sugar coma?" Lucas asked looking this uncle for the answer?

"IT's when you get really sick and you can't enjoy Christmas," Robbie said seriously. Krystl covered her mouth with her hand in an attempt not to laugh, and James hid a smile as he watched his young son's green eyes widen in object horror.

"I think I just want pancakes for breakfast, Daddy. We can eat the donuts later."

"Okay, Buddy," James smiled fondly at his son. "I think that's a good idea. Breakfast's almost ready. Can you take your brother and get washed up for me?"

"Okay!" Lucas said placing his sword down on the couch. "Come on Georgie, it's time to get ready for breakfast," he grabbed his brother's chubby hand and pulled him to his feet before rushing off.

"Wait foh me!" Georgie called, running as quickly as his little legs would carry them.

Robbie stood as the adults watched the kids run off and ran a hand through his shaggy brown hair. "They've been up since six," He said a smile crossing his lips. "And yet they show no signs of weariness."

"You on the other hand look like you didn't sleep much," Krystl observed as she felt James' arm wrap around her waist.

"Laurie and I went to a midnight movie," Robbie explained rubbing his eyes. "So I'm running on little sleep, and lots of coffee."

"Did you talk to them this morning?" James asked casually. Krystl kissed him on the cheek before pulling away to gather up the donuts and the other treats she had brought with her.

"Didn't someone say something about breakfast?" she called over her shoulder as she headed for the kitchen. James and Robbie exchanged a look, and James wrapped his arm around his brother's shoulder before following her into the kitchen.

"Grandma! Grandpa!" Lucas exclaimed, scrambling out of his seat as the newcomers entered the kitchen. He flew into his grandfather's arms first, laughing as George held him in a tight bear hug.

"Good to see you too, Little Man. Are you being a good boy this Christmas morning?"

"At the moment he's being a little scamp," James teased as he stood to hug his dad.

"He's just excited, Darling," Lucinda said rustling Lucas's shaggy red hair. "It's okay to be excited right."

"Lucas your breakfast is getting cold," Robbie warned, even as he poured a generous amount of syrup on to his nephew's plate.

"Can I have moh pwease," Georgie asked, his little face covered in syrup."

"Let me clean you up a bit first, sweetie," Krystl said even as she grabbed a toilette to wipe the stickiness off of Georgie's face and fingers. Breakfast at the McPheresons was always something of a production, with James making sure all three of his boys had enough to eat before he could settle down to eat himself. Today things were bound to be extra chaotic with Krystl joining them and with people coming and going as they made their Christmas rounds. James loved every minute of it though; and he was determined that there wouldn't be a shadow over the day for any of them.

"Everything smells delightful, James," Lucinda praised even as she kissed her stepson once on each cheek. "How are you doing today, Darling?"

"I'm doing well, Mother," James smiled warmly and squeezed Lucinda's hands gently. "Come have a seat please. Shall I make you a plate?"

"I've got it, James, sit down and eat your own breakfast," George said setting a plate down for his wife, before fixing his own. The elder McPherson settled into the seat across from Krystl and winked at her as he started cutting into his eggs.

"It's good to see you, Dr. McPherson," Krystl greeted with a smile.

"Enough with that," George said waving his knife dismissively. "You're family now. I think you've earned the right to call me George. In fact, I insist. If I have anything to say about it, one day you'll call me dad."

"Are you okay, Jimmy," Robbie asked when his brother started to cough in reaction to his father's statement. James cleared his throat and reached for his orange juice taking a sip before settling back in his chair.

"I'm fine," he said managing a smile as he glared at his father who was once again focusing on his breakfast.

"Actually I'd like that," Krystl smiled and placed a soothing hand on James' arm. He trained his emerald green eyes on her, smiling as he leaned in to kiss her softly on the cheek.

Robbie was just telling everyone about the movie he'd seen when James excused himself to take a phone call. "Hello," he said as he disappeared into the living room. "Yes that's right…how close are you? Okay…okay. I'll see you soon then. Bye." He was grinning when he hung up the phone and returned to the kitchen where his family was still laughing and talking. Georgie was attempting to hold a conversation with Krystl, while Lucinda asked Robbie about his first semester at school and how he thought he did. George was listening to Lucas list the toys and gifts he had received so far, and before he settled down in his seat beside Krystl, James snapped a picture. He was very proud of his little group and he was glad the day was turning out so well.

Robbie couldn't help but smile as he watched the scene unfold before him. He liked how it felt to see things through the camera lens. This was his family, and these were moments he wanted to capture on film. He watched Lucas shake a package before opening it, exclaiming with glee when he saw the board game inside. His grandparents had picked up a few of those for him, and the one he just opened was Guess Who, which he had been watching the commercial for lately on TV. Georgie had received a lot of learning toys from his namesake, but his favorite thing at the moment seemed to be the wrapping paper which he held in his hands, listening to it crinkle and rip as he played with it. Krystl was opening a gift that from the wrapping paper looked to be from the kids, and the smile that crossed her lips as she held it up showed that she was deeply touched.

"Robert I demand you put that camera down and get over here this instant," Lucinda ordered, her voice stern yet jovial at the same time. Robbie placed the camera down on the mantle and moved over to where she was sitting on the couch. "George and I wanted you to have something special, Darling," she said as he settled down beside her. "You've been a part of this family for five years now. Five years, and we both agree that you are a wonderful addition, and we're very proud of you."

"Thanks, Ma'am," Robbie replied somewhat taken aback by the sudden praise.

"Lucinda you're embarrassing the boy," George scolded playfully.

"OH hush," Lucinda waved him off and turned her attention back to Robbie. "We talked it over with your brothers and they agreed that we could set up a trust for you. Now you won't be able to touch it until you are twenty five of course, but in that time it will increase in value and you will be all set for whatever endeavor you see fit to pursue."

"Wow," Robbie said as he allowed all of that to sink in. "I don't know what to say."

"You don't need to say anything, Darling. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you, Robert. You are just as important to me as my grandsons. I consider both you and James my sons, and I intend to take care of you."

"Thanks Ma'am," Robbie said leaning in to give Lucinda a hug. "That means a lot to me, really it does."

Lucinda patted him fondly on the cheek and was just about to comment when Robbie's phone chirped in his pocket. The timer in the kitchen went off at the same second, followed quickly by the doorbell. Robbie smiled and reached into his pocket to answer the phone, while James stood to check on the food cooking in the kitchen. "Krys can you get that for me please," he called over his shoulder before he disappeared.

The doorbell sounded again as Krystl placed the book she'd been leafing through down on the table. Georgie and Lucas were preoccupied with gifts and George and Lucinda were talking softly while Robbie spoke animatedly on the phone. A squeal brought all action to a pause as their eyes went to the front door just in time to see Krystl embracing a tall man with auburn hair much like her own.

"What was that?" Laurie asked, laughing despite himself as he heard a squeal in the background.

"That was Krystl," Robbie chuckled. "I think there was a surprise at the door."

"Must have been a nice one," Laurie smiled. "What's going on?"

"She's hugging someone," Robbie related. "The guy's pretty cute whoever he is."

"RJ."

"What, I'm just being honest. Wow, Laurie he looks just like her, I think it's her brother or something. Whoever it is she's happy to see him that's for sure."

"Laurence we're waiting for you," Reid's voice met his ears before he could respond to Robbie.

"I'm coming, Uncle Reid. I better go," he said talking back into the phone. I'll call back to tell you all about things…or just fill you in when I get there later today."

"I want pictures of Reid and Landon in their Santa hats," Robbie insisted.

"Luke's already got that covered. Check your phone. Talk to you soon, love you." Laurie waited for Robbie's response before clicking off his phone and turning his attention to his family. They had already enjoyed a huge breakfast and now they were in the living room getting ready to exchange gifts. Before breakfast they had each been allowed to open one gift. Reid and Landon were now donning matching Santa hats, and Luke was wearing a pair of blue scrubs Reid had bought for him, and Laurie was sporting a brand new Valor robe. Lucky had opened a present as well, but his attention was focused on the red bow he held carefully between his teeth as he scampered around the room. Laurie had snapped a few pictures, and later he was going to paint it.

Luke's dad had called during breakfast, and they also received calls from Faith and Aaron as well as Henry, Katie and the Hughes clan. Laurie was enjoying the time he got to spend with his uncle, his brother and Luke. It was already shaping up to be the best Christmas and it more than made up for last year.

"Landon's going to fall asleep on us," Luke's voice brought him out of his reverie and he glanced over at his little brother who was leaning against Luke with his eyes half closed.

"Early wake ups will do that to you," he chuckled as he ran a hand through his dark hair. "What time did you guys get him up again?"

"It wasn't too early," Reid explained as he handed Luke a big box wrapped in shiny blue paper. "This is for you from me," he said settling back down in the seat beside him.

Luke unwrapped the paper carefully and put it aside. Inside was a Camel messenger bag, and Luke smiled as he fingered the monogrammed name on the flap. "Thank you," he said kissing Reid on the cheek. "how did you know I wanted one of these?"

"I can't reveal my secrets," Reid smiled. "Open the flap."

Luke looked back at the bag lifting it out of the box, realizing only then that there was something else inside. He pulled out a 7 inch blue case, which he fingered lovingly before opening it up. "You got me an IPad," he said stating the obvious as he looked at his boyfriend."

IT's an IPad 4 Reid corrected, "complete with wifi and 4G so that you can use it just about anywhere. I figured it would come in handy for school, since you never know when inspiration may strike."

"Thank you," Luke said, his voice soft as he fingered the cover lovingly. He turned to hug Reid close, planting a chaste kiss on his cheek before pulling away. "This one is yours," he said reaching over Reid for a package that the puppy was pawing at.

Reid took his time opening the package after admiring the nice wrapping job. His expression as unreadable as he opened the box and Luke felt the need to fill the silence with words.

"You need a coat that's equip for Illinois winters," he explained as Reid pulled the leather bomber jacket out of his box and unfolded it to its full length. "IT's been known to get pretty cold here sometimes. And while I'm sure you are used to cold having lived in Boston and all…"

Reid stopped Luke's onslaught of words with a kiss while Laurie sat back and crossed his arms, a smile playing on his lips as he watched. He got a kick out of his uncle's ability to silence Luke.

"I love it," Reid said slapping Luke's face lightly. "Thank you."

"This one's from me," Laurie said holding up a square shaped package. He handed it over, pulling Landon towards him so that Luke could take it. He rested his brother on his lap, the little tot stirring slightly as Laurie's chin rested in his blond hair while he waited for Reid and Luke to open the gift.

"Oh my god," Luke laughed when he saw what was inside. "You painted this?"

"That's stating the obvious," Reid said fingering the glass frame gently not wanting to mar it with even a spot. "How did you get this picture?"

"An artist doesn't reveal his secrets Uncle Reid." The picture in question was of Reid, and Luke asleep on either side of the bed with Landon resting between them.

"The attention to detail here is amazing," Reid murmured as he and Luke examined the painting. Landon's legs were lifted just so as if the baby was about to kick about, and his pacifier was perfectly positioned as if he had been in the middle of sucking on it. Both men were on their side, an arm stretched out instinctively to keep Landon from falling even if there wasn't a danger of him doing so.

"We should hang this in Landon's room," Luke commented looking up from the picture to face his foster son. "Or maybe in the hall where everyone can see it when they pass by."

"I like the idea of the house being full of Laurence Gibson originals," Reid added. "These are going to be worth some serious money one day."

"You guys," Laurie ducked his head shyly."

"We only speak the truth, Laurence," Reid said placing the painting over to the side. He was careful to lean it against the couch so it wouldn't fall. "Luke and I have a surprise for you as well."

"You've already given me so much," Laurie gestured around at all the gifts that were still left to be opened. "And having you here makes it a great Christmas, Uncle Reid."

"I think you'll like this surprise," Reid assured him.

"I'm going to put Lan down for a nap. Let's all get dressed and meet back out here in ten?" Luke asked standing. Laurie stood as well handing over the baby who promptly rested his head against Luke's shoulder, his thumb stuck in his mouth.

"I'll hang up this picture first," Reid said getting to his feet as well. Luke kissed his cheek before disappearing upstairs with the baby. Laurie hugged his uncle before following behind him, and Reid watched them both disappear, his smile ever present, before reaching down to pick up the picture. He fingered it lovingly, and set about finding the perfect spot to hang it.

"You got a car?" Robbie squealed despite his best efforts to keep his excitement under control. He had the decency to blush as he looked around at his family who had halted in their conversation at his exclamation. "Um, sorry," he said sheepishly as he excused himself from the family room. He heard voices begin to chatter again as he focused on the phone call. "A new car, really?"

"Yes, Laurie laughed. "IT's new to me anyway. It's a used car," he clarified further. "A Ford Focus in mint condition, with new interior and a great sound system that they had installed. You have to see it RJ it's fierce."

"You should drive it tonight when you guys come over. You are still coming right?"

"We'll probably be over in an hour or two. How are things going there?"

"Pretty good. Jimmy's dad teased him about his relationship with Krystl, and Lucinda is trying to convince both of them to take some time off to enjoy a cruise. Jimmy doesn't want to be far away from Lucas and Georgie for any length of time exceeding school and work though."

"Luke's the same way. He doesn't like being away from Lan unless he has to."

"Do you think they're over compensating?" Robbie asked curiously.

"NO," Laurie's tone was thoughtful as he leaned back in his chair. Landon was still down for his nap, while Luke and Reid were in the kitchen working on dinner. Laurie had shoveled away freshly fallen snow, and he took a moment to call Robbie to tell him about his gift. "At first I did wonder if they were doing that. You know, as if they were trying to make up for the fact that Noah and Maddie were no longer around. But now I think they just genuinely want to spend time with their kids and don't like the idea of them being too far off just yet. Luke has the baby monitor in the kitchen right now as we speak."

"So they are just super protective then," Robbie smiled. "That makes a lot of sense."

"Besides this is the time for them to be super close with them, you know? Lucas is already in school, and Kindergarten is nothing. But you remember what it was like being six and seven right? You wanted to make friends and you couldn't wait to get to school."

"Very true," Robbie laughed. "I Guess I over think things a lot."

"There's nothing wrong with being inquisitive and perceptive, RJ. It's actually rather endearing.

"Don't you mean annoying?"

"No, never," Laurie smiled. "I'm going to go check on Landon and then see what Luke and Uncle  
Reid need help with. I'll see you soon."

"Okay. We're still headed to Chicago to see Kim, Mike and Sara right?"

"Yep…I'll drive. Love you RJ."

"I love you too. See you soon."

"Am I interrupting?" James asked as he entered the kitchen. He could hear the laughter as he entered, and now everything had come to a complete stop.

"No," Krystl replied as he wrapped an arm around her waist. "We're just reminiscing."

"Our baby brother is a jetsetter," Kraig explained through a mouthful of food. "Most people forget we have a brother since he's never here."

"I can't remember the last time I saw him," Krystl chuckled. "Kraig was just telling me he got a postcard from Iceland the other day."

"Wow," James said clearly impressed. "How long has he been traveling like that?"

"Since our parents died," Kraig and Krystl voiced at once. Krystl smiled at her twin before turning her attention back to James.

"He left nine years ago, and we haven't seen him since. We hear from him though…I think I have a box full of postcards that are from him and him alone."

"Yeah," Kraig agreed. "Most people ask where in the world is Carmen San Diego, our question is usually Where in the world is Hartley Swan."

"We're hoping that one day he'll decide to come back to the states," Krystl explained wistfully.

"Or at least stays put for more than a week at a time. It's really a pain in the neck to try sending him something," Kraig complained. James could tell that the man loved his brother despite the griping though. The proof was in the eyes.

"Who are we talking about in here?" a fourth voice filled the room causing James, Krystl and Kraig to turn around.

"Hey, when did you get here?" James asked releasing Krystl so he could hug the newcomer. "It feels like forever since I've seen you."

"I've missed you too," Luke laughed pulling out of the hug to grin at his best friend. "Merry Christmas."

"Who's that?" Kraig whispered to his sister while Luke pecked James on the cheek and they started talking animatedly forgetting the other two people in the room.

"That's Luke Snyder," Krystl explained with a smile as she watched the two men talk.

"Luke Snyder? The author?"

"The one and the same. He's James' best friend, and as much as a twin as he can be being that they are exactly a year apart in age."

"Ah, he's the one you were telling me about then."

"Mmmhmmm," Krystl nodded as Luke finally turned her way. "Hi Luke. I want you to meet my brother, Kraig."

"SO you're the infamous Kraig," Luke said stepping forward to shake his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Infamous huh?" Kraig smirked as he shook his hand in greeting. "Should I be scared."

"No," Luke laughed. "Your sister speaks very highly of you."

"Well she failed to mention that she was friends with the Luke Snyder," Kraig grinned. "Your depiction of the life of a doctor in war-torn Africa was very riveting. I felt like I was there with him and the images were quite vivid."

"Thank you," Luke said genuinely flattered by the praise. "I'll have to let Reid know you enjoyed it."

"I hope you plan to write more," Kraig said crossing his arms in front of him. He leaned back against the island and glanced at his sister and James before focusing on Luke again. "It would be a shame for the world to miss out on your talent."

"I tell him that all the time," Yet another voice joined the conversation as Reid wrapped a possessive arm around Luke's waist. Luke smiled at him happily and kissed his cheek before turning his attention back to Kraig.

"Kraig, I'd like you to meet Dr. Reid Oliver, the subject of my book, and my partner."

"Thank god you didn't say something cheesy like I'm the keeper of your heart," Reid said cheekily. The comment earned him a elbow in the stomach as Kraig stood back looking amused. "You can call me Reid," he said after a moment, holding his hand out for Krystl's brother to shake.

"IT's nice to meet you, Reid," Kraig laughed. "Krystl seems to think the two of us would get along pretty well."

"Oh? How so?"

"Something about an affection for heart attack food," Kraig smiled.

Luke slipped away when the two men started talking about sandwich making techniques. The kitchen was suddenly full of people, as every adult had made their way in there, leaving the children in the living room. Luke waved at his Grandmother and step-grandfather before ducking out of the room to check on the kids.

He smiled as he leaned against the doorframe watching Lucas, Georgie and Landon play. The boys hadn't noticed him yet as they opened the gifts Robbie and Laurie had set before them. Landon looked up from the blocks he was examining and laughed happily when he spotted his dad. He stood, holding a block in his hand as he toddled his way over to Luke who knelt down to take him into his arms.

"Dada," Landon hugging him close before pulling back to show him the present.

"Wow," Luke said holding the toy in his hands to examine it. "Do you know what that says?" he asked handing it back to Landon. "It's the alphabet," he further explained. "That's an A, and there's the B, and a C and D, E and F."

"Ah" Landon said pointing at the A.

"That's right, that's the sound the letter A makes, ah like apple. And B is like baba."

"Baba, Bee!" Landon said excitedly.

Luke lifted his son up into his arms and carried him over to the couch where they settled down to continue their alphabet lesson. It wasn't long before Lucas and Georgie joined them, and even Dart settled down by Luke's feet.

He was halfway through the alphabet when Reid and the others found him sometime later. He glanced up, smiling at Reid as he settled down beside him, before turning his attention back to the book he was reading to the boys.

"Don't you ever stop," Reid teased lightly. "It's a holiday for gosh sakes."

"You never stop learning," Luke pointed out," his tone soft as he glanced at his partner. ""Not even on Christmas."

"Dada," Landon called holding up the block for Reid to see. His eyes looked like they were ready to drift closed despite his best efforts to keep them open.

"What letter is that?," Reid asked taking the block into his hand.

"Bee," Landon replied sleepily, his head resting against Luke's shoulder while his blue eyes continued to focus on Reid.

"Did you have fun today, Buddy?" Reid asked using his fingers to push his son's blond hair out of his eyes. The strands fell back across his face as the little boy nodded, though Reid was certain he didn't completely understand the question. "Looks like someone's ready for bed," he commented focusing on Luke once again.

"Mmmmhmmm," Luke said, his own fingers combing through his son's hair as he stared down at him lovingly. "It's been a long day, but a happy one. Are you and Kraig done talking about sandwich making?"

"They just had a contest in the kitchen," James spoke up, laughing as he settled down on the arm of the couch. Almost immediately Georgie moved away from his uncle, and crawled into his father's lap. Lucas on the other hand stayed where he was looking at the pictures in the book Luke had discarded.

"Really?" Luke laughed looking at Reid and then Kraig for confirmation.

"'Fraid so," Reid smirked. "My creation was far superior, but his tasted good. I can admit that much."

"Not bad for an impromptu feast," Kraig chuckled. "Mixing the mayo and the mustard together is genius, I don't think I've ever done that before."

At that moment the door burst open and Dart rushed inside, followed closely by Laurie and Robbie bundled up in their new winter coats. Their cheeks were flushed, and wet flakes clung to their hair as they stood in the entryway removing their outerwear.

"Snowing?" Luke frowned as he glanced out the window. He could just make out the delicate flakes blowing in the wind and he wondered how much of it had already fallen.

"Yeah," Laurie said shaking the snow from his dark hair. "It started coming down pretty hard as we made our way back. It will make a pretty picture though."

"That's a true artist right there," Kraig commented, smiling at Laurie approvingly. "You're away from home, surrounded by family and friends, and you're already thinking about what that next picture could be."

"I'm always thinking about paintings," Laurie admitted. "Even when I'm supposed to be doing something completely unrelated to art I'm thinking about a canvas."

"You're an art major then?" Kraig asked curiously.

"Yep, just finished my first semester," Laurie said proudly.

"Where are you going to school?"

"Northwestern."

"OH," Kraig smiled, crossing his arms in front of him. "We might be seeing more of each other then."

"Really?" both Laurie and Krystl asked at the same time. Kraig smiled, amusement clear in his jade eyes as he looked at his sister.

"I have a job interview on Monday," he explained casually. "I think it's more of a formality than anything."

"You're going to be the Director of the Art department?" Laurie asked awed.

""If I get the job," Kraig reminded him.

"OF course you're get the job," Krystl said excitedly as she moved to hug her brother. "You're moving to Chicago?"

"Merry Christmas," Kraig replied with an impish grin. Luke had a feeling that everyone would agree that hearing the usually cool and collected Dr. Swan squeal was a definitely highlight of the night.

"That's the best news," she exclaimed, laughing as she realized how much of a spectacle she was making of herself. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"And ruin the surprise?" Kraig laughed too as he grinned at his sister. "I didn't want to say anything until I was certain I had the interview," he explained about the job offer. "They said they wanted to see me right after Christmas, which was perfect since it gave me the opportunity to see you. And I couldn't possibly pass up on a chance to spend the holiday with my favorite sister."

"Did you know he was coming," Krystl asked eyeing her boyfriend who was standing just off to the side.

"I may have had some idea," James smirked. "But only because he needed directions to get here. This was all him."

"I got a hold of James at the hospital," Kraig further clarified. "And I called him today just to make sure I was going to the right place. And it worked."

Krystl kissed her brother's cheek before pulling away from him to give James a warm hug. "Thank you," she said simply."

"Think you can get a picture of that," Robbie asked even as Laurie wrapped an arm around his shoulders, bringing their heads together as they watched their family.

"I think I will," Laurie replied. I'll call it Silent Night."

"How's he doing," Reid asked as Luke pulled back the covers and slipped into bed beside him.

"He's out like a light." Luke sighed as Reid wrapped him in the warmth of his embrace. "It was a long day, but I think he had fun."

"What about you?" Reid asked, his fingers combing through Luke's hair. "Did you have fun today."

"I really did," Luke smiled up at him, turning slightly so they were facing each other. "This is right up there as one of my best Christmases ever."

"OH yeah?" Reid asked matching Luke's smile with one of his own. "What other Christmases make your list if I might ask?"

"Well I have five," Luke shifted again, allowing his back to settle against Reid's chest as he spoke. "There was the year my baby sister was born. That was a great year, I was ten and my parents were actually happy then. I think that one may have fallen further down the list though.. The Christmas after Noah and I returned from Italy was pretty special too," His smile was sad as he played with Reid's Fingers. "It was me, Noah, James and Maddie decorating the Christmas tree, sharing stories about ornaments and just being newlyweds you know?"

"That makes sense." Reid kissed the top of Luke's head before resting his chin in the thick blond hair. "What were the other three?"

"Robbie's first Christmas with us, Two years ago and this one."

"What happened two years ago?"

"Well Laurie was sixteen when I officially became his foster parent, right around Christmas, so that was his first Christmas as my son so to speak."

Reid kissed the top of his head again, allowing his lips to stay there for a long moment, just relishing the silence and the warmth. It felt good to hold him like this, to have a hand in keeping him safe, secure and loved.

"I love you."

Luke shifted slightly, his dark eyes gazing into startling blue. There was a light there that made him smile, and he lifted his hand to touch Reid's cheek. "I love you too," he smiled, his thumb grazing Reid's lip. "What brought that on?"

"Just you," Reid replied kissing Luke's thumb before taking his hand into his own. "You don't even realize how incredible you are," he continued to kiss his fingers as he spoke. "You don't even realize how far you've come; you're able to speak about Noah and your mother without battling a eyelash. And I love that this Christmas with me and Landon has been special enough to you that it's one of the top five. And I just…I love you."

Luke freed his hand from Reid's grasp, cupping his face gently as he lowered him backwards on the bed. "I love you too," he whispered, his lips touching Reid's softly. Reid's arms wrapped around him, pulling him flush against him. A giggle escaped Luke's lips as he reached out fumbling for the light plunging the room into darkness.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

"Okay what is it you want to tell me?" Laurie laughed at his roommate's exuberance. Chris was practically bouncing off the walls, and had been doing so ever since they had left Grant and Robbie to return to their room. It was the Monday after Christmas and the boys were back on campus, each of them having the same thought about not wanting Grant to be alone over the holidays. As it turned out he hadn't been completely by himself, but he appreciated the gesture.

"I just have to tell someone," Chris said settling down on the bed. He folded his long legs Indian style and rested his hands on his knees as he grinned at his friend who was sitting backwards in his desk chair, his chin resting on his hands.

"Well don't keep me in suspense," Laurie smiled, waiting patiently for Chris to spill his news.

"I have a date tonight."

"Really," Laurie's said his interest piqued. "Do tell. I didn't even know you were seeing anyone."

"I wasn't before this weekend," Chris confirmed. "I only met him Saturday."

"This past Saturday?"

"Yeah…there I was waiting for my soy latte when this guy walked in, and I tell you, Laurie, he was gorgeous. Tall, classy, and sexy." Chris blushed and ducked his head, leaving Laurie to marvel at how quickly his friend could go from bold to shy in just a matter of moments.

"Okay so cute guy in the coffee shop, tell me more. How did you two end up meeting?"

"He noticed me staring at him," Chris continued, running his fingers through his dark hair. "We were locked in a staring match for a good minute before the barista caught his attention to take his order."

"Wow."

"His eyes are the prettiest shade of green, and so intense."

"RJ's shade?" Laurie inquired.

"Not quite that dark," Chris shook his head. "Robert's eyes are more emerald. These were jade green and I could have stared into them forever."

"Okay," Laurie chuckled. "Continue."

"So anyway he caught me staring and after he ordered he came over and leaned on the counter beside me. We started talking while we waited for our coffee. It took me a moment to realize that he was actually flirting with me. Can you believe that, this gorgeous guy was flirting with me?"

"Not that hard to believe." Laurie sat up in his chair smiling as he continued to listen to Chris's story. "You're a good looking guy."

"Thank you," Chris blushed. "That's a compliment coming from you. But anyway, we were flirting, and when we got our drinks he invited me to sit with him so we could continue our conversation. He ordered a brownie that looked like it would feed two, and he insisted that we share it."

"Really?"

"I promise you I'm not making this up. The brownie was warm so we were eating it with spoons, and I think he was trying to seduce me, the way he would moan and flick that tongue as he ate."

"Well Damn."

"That was my reaction," Chris chuckled lightly. Things got even more intense when he started feeding me. I dare say it was the most erotic thing I've ever experienced."

"Sounds like you had a really good time," Laurie smiled. "So what happened after you guys finished the brownie? I'm still waiting to find out how this concludes with you having a date tonight."

"Well we ate, we flirted and we finished our conversation and then went our separate ways."

"What, that's crazy?" Laurie exclaimed the surprise clear in his voice.

"It felt like a dream," Chris admitted. "I got up and went to the restroom and when I came back he was gone. But he left this on the table." Chris handed Laurie a napkin that looked like it had been folded and unfolded quite a few times over the last few days.

"He left you a note. And a phone number, nice! So you called him?"

"No it gets better," Chris grinned. "I didn't have to call him because I saw him again later that afternoon."

"Where?"

"Here"

"At school?" Laurie asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well on Campus," Chris clarified. "He was at the ballet."

"Oh, the encore performance of The Nutcracker."

"Yes, which you missed by the way."

"Sorry," Laurie said sheepishly. "We were going to try to make it, but we just couldn't get away. I'll be at your next ballet though, I promise. So come on, tell me more. Did he see you before or after the show?"

"Both," Chris sighed dramatically. "Though admittedly I didn't see him before I went on. I only know he was there because he told me."

"What did he say?"

"Um," Chris said clearing his throat, "let's just say he wanted to know if I looked as delectable out of the tights as I did in them."

"Wow he sounds very bold," Laurie laughed as he watched the pink stain move up his friend's cheeks.

"He rendered me speechless, and every question I had for him just went right out the window. I swear he could probably get me to run across the football field naked, that's how mesmerizing those eyes were."

"Sounds like," Laurie rested his chin on his hands again and watched his friend stand to start looking through his small closet space.

"There was an after party following the performance and I invited him to come," he said pulling out a pair of black jeans and a navy blue turtleneck. He looked at the shirt, wrinkling his nose before holding it and a white button down shirt up in front of him. "Do you think I should go sophisticated or sexy?" He asked holding up the turtleneck first and then the white shirt.

"I think the white will offset the black better," Laurie commented, "Though the dark colors make your eyes stand out."

"Good point," Chris turned back to his wardrobe, pulling a dark blue button down off the hanger. "So there was a party," he said continuing the story as he got dressed. "And he agreed to come, but we only hung around for thirty minutes before we made a quick exit. We ended up back at the coffee house where we first met, and that is where we shared our first kiss."

"Did you kiss him, or did he kiss you?"

"Would it surprise you to know I actually made the first move?"

"Look at you, coming out of your shell. I knew you had it in you," Laurie said proudly.

"I thought you would approve," Chris grinned as he turned to face his roommate once more, all the while buttoning up his shirt and straightening the collar. "We were sharing dessert again, and he had a bit of cream on his lip, I just figured I'd help him get it off."

"Is he a good kisser?"

"MMmhmm and he's good in bed too."

"You slept with him?" Laurie asked his mouth and eyes opened wide.

"Yes, and it was amazing. He's amazing."

"Wow."

"That seems to be your favorite response tonight," Chris chuckled.

"I don't know what else to say," Laurie laughed. "I mean obviously if you're going out tonight things are going well."

"We spent the weekend together," Chris relayed excitedly. "He had some kind of job interview today and he wanted to meet up with me afterwards hence our date."

"Does this mystery guy have a name?"

"Kraig," Chris sighed contentedly. "There is one thing I haven't told you though. I don't know if you'll approve or not."

"He sounds amazing," Laurie smiled. "What could you possibly tell me that I would disapprove of?"

"Well, he's a little older than me." Chris settled down on his bed to pull on his shows before focusing on Laurie again.

"How much older?" Laurie asked curiously.

"I'm not sure, honestly but he was talking about college graduation, so unless he's a genius he must be older."

"He sounds really incredible," Laurie conceded. "I don't think you have to worry about his age though. And he has to know how old you are, he saw you here performing…so if it doesn't bother him don't let it bother you."

"I hope you're right, Laurie. I don't know what it is about this guy, but I like him. I mean I've never slept with someone I just met before…but I don't know…this just didn't feel wrong."

"Where are you guys going tonight?"

"Dinner, and then a nightcap."

"Should I not expect you home this evening," Laurie teased."

"Don't wait up," Chris grinned. "Do you think you can keep this between us for now though? I want to see where this goes if anywhere and I kinda want to keep it to myself for as long as I can."

"You won't get any argument from me," Laurie assured him. "Thanks for sharing with me."

"I already consider you my best friend," Chris smiled and grabbed his leather jacket off the chair. "I hope you know that if you need me, I'm here for you."

"I'm counting on that," Laurie smiled. "Now go enjoy your date. I want all the details tomorrow."

"Okay," Chris smiled. "Good night, Laurie."

"Good night," Laurie laughed as he watched his roommate slip out the room. With a shake of his head he stood and grabbed his phone, shooting Robbie a text message before tossing the device to his bed. He grabbed a towel and a change of clothes and headed for the showers. Chris wasn't the only one who had plans for the evening. Laurie was ready to take advantage of the fact that he had the room all to himself.

_December 31, 2014_

_As I sit here there are approximately six hours left in this year, and that seems almost surreal to me. Sometimes I feel like we were going through the motions, living day for day just trying to get by. And other times it seems that time was taking us for a thrilling ride and it's time to go to the next level. I'm excited to see what next year will have in store for me and for my family. We all talked today, all of us using Skype which is a wonderful invention indeed._

_Luke was at home with Landon, Reid was in his office at the hospital much to his and Luke's dismay, James was also at work and Laurie was in his dorm room while I was in mine. Luke had all three kids and they got a chance to say hi too. Basically we all just talked about our favorite moments in this crazy year. We had a lot of good ones, and scary ones too. Reid was just glad that he got to reunite with Laurie and that somehow led him to Luke and Landon. Luke was glad he regained his independence and that he found love again. James seemed to agree with that sentiment and my favorite part of the year was thanksgiving for many reasons. It was great talking to everyone, and we agreed that in the future no matter where we were we would make time for more chats like this. I miss my family._

_Reid and Luke are supposed to go out tonight to the hospital's New Year's Eve party. The kids are going to stay at the farm with Ethan attempting to watch the Twilight Zone. As for Laurie and I we were heading to a party ourselves at the Frat house. Chris is off somewhere, and Grant is going to turn in early. He has a big game to play tomorrow and we're all supposed to go to the game. I'm going to go get ready now, Laurie should be here soon. _

"Luke?"

"I'm up here," Luke's voice traveled down the steps. Reid smiled and climbed the stairs two at a time to get to their bedroom. He stopped in the doorway and leaned against the frame his expression bemused as he watched his boyfriend.

Luke was standing in front of their closet in nothing save for a pair of boxers. Their bed was covered in a mountain of clothes that seemed to grow larger with every passing moment as Luke threw more clothes onto the pile.

"You know I like you in boxers, but I somehow don't think that ensemble will fly for tonight," Reid remarked as he stuffed a piece of cake in his mouth.

"Are you really eating before we go to the party?" Luke countered as he turned to glare at him.

"Just a snack," Reid protested with his mouth full. "I was hungry and you aren't dressed."

"I can't find anything to wear," Luke pouted before turning his attention back to his clothes. "I think I need a new wardrobe."

"You have plenty of perfectly nice clothes. You'd look nice in anything."

"But I don't just want to look nice," Luke abandoned the closet and collapsed on the bed pushing away a mound of clothes before they could tumble on to him. "I want to make a good impression, these are all your work colleagues, and I'm not Just Luke…I'm your date, your partner and that means something to me."

Reid finished off his cake, brushing the crumbs off his fingers before moving forward to pull Luke to his feet. He pulled him back over to the mirror and stood him in front of it, placing his arms on his hips as he pressed his chest into his back. "You underestimate your allure my love," he said kissing Luke's neck. "You are not only gorgeous, but charming and witty and will probably have everyone in the room at your beck and call within minutes." He kissed Luke's shoulder blades and sucked on his tender spot causing Luke to sigh contentedly. "And quite frankly," Reid said turning Luke around to face him, "you could wear a brown burlap sack and still be attractive to me, so stop worrying, and get dressed so we can go to this party. I promise I'll make it up to you tonight."

Luke wrapped his arms around Reid's neck and kissed him softly. The kiss quickly escalated into a passionate clench which left them breathless when it ended. "I love you," Luke said beaming.

"I love you too," Reid kissed his nose before letting him go. "Now get dressed. And clean off the bed, I don't want anything preventing us from our own New Year's Celebration."

"Reid," Luke swatted at him playfully before Reid pulled him into yet another kiss. It was thirty minutes later before he was finally able to settle on a pair of black slacks and a blue button down shirt. Reid wrapped the tie around Luke's neck pulling him closer to kiss him before he would make the perfect Windsor knot. Fifteen minutes later he was smoothing the wrinkles out of Luke's shirt, while Luke brushed the lint off his suit jacket and they headed out for the evening.

As it turned out Reid was right about Luke being the center of attention. Everyone wanted to talk to him, and even more people seemed to want to dance with him. But Luke was perfectly content on Reid's arm, talking with friends and Reid's coworkers. He spent most o the evening with James, Krystl, Dr. John Zapada and his wife, Kristin, and George and Lucinda. Bob and Kim Hughes were there as well, and Luke danced with Kim while Bob and Reid got into a discussion about the wing.

"It never fails," Kim said as she and Luke glided easily on the floor. "No matter how hard I have tried to get that man not to think about work," she shook her head leaving her sentence unfinished. "Are you certain this is what you want, Luke," she asked as the dance came to an end and they made their way over to the food table. "Are you ready for all that being a doctor's mate requires? "Thank you dear," she said accepting the drink Luke handed her.

"Would you believe I actually see him more than I saw Noah," Luke smiled taking a sip of his own drink. "I know he has to work late sometimes, and I'm okay with that. I know he's going to get called away in the middle of things too," He glanced over his shoulder at his partner who was still talking to his colleagues. Krystl and John had joined the conversation, while James dances with Dr. Zapada's wife. "He's a doctor first," he said turning his attention back to Kim. "And I love him. I can't ask for any better than that."

"I can tell," Kim smiled as she sipped on her wine. "While I have you here I do have a business proposition of my own to discuss if you don't mind mixing business with pleasure."

"What do you have in mind," Luke asked, crossing one arm across his chest as he sipped on his cider.

"Well it has to do with the future I see for WOAK."

James smiled as he watched Kristin walk away after thanking him for the dance. Krystl was still talking with Reid and John but Luke was nowhere to be found. A frown crossed his features as he noticed his friend sitting alone in a corner and he walked over to check on him.

"You do not look like someone who's about to ring in the new year with someone he loves."

"Oh…hey James," Luke said glancing up as James settled down beside him.

"What's wrong? And don't say nothing. There are thirty minutes left in this year, and you should be smiling."

"Kim wants me to become her partner at WOAK, as a replacement for my mother."

"Wow."

"Yeah," Luke attempted a smile, but the frown soon returned. "I'm considering it, but I don't know. Do you think I should?"

"Yes," James said without hesitating. "I think you should do it, Luke. It would be a great investment, and you have a great business sense. Plus you don't have to do much really. You can be a silent partner, which would work for you since you're starting school soon. You coming on as partner could be the best thing to ever happen to that television station."

"You think so?"

"I know so," James smiled and wrapped a comforting arm around his best friend. "This is going to work out for you, Luke. I just know it"

"Okay, I'll do it," Luke smiled and leaned in to kiss James' cheek. "Thanks for always knowing what I need to hear."

"Always," James said hugging Luke close. "Just so you know I'm very glad we get to spend the New Year together. Can we at least keep that tradition going?"

"Yeah," Luke laughed. "That I think we can do."

"What kind of trouble is James trying to get you into this time," Reid teased as he and Krystl made their way over to them.

"No trouble," James assured him. He stood and wrapped an arm around Krystl's waist, kissing her on the cheek.

"Just a promise," Luke explained slipping into Reid's arms easily. "How much more time is left in the year?"

"Just a couple of minutes," Krystl replied. "Come on let's go get glasses so we can toast."

The four friends gathered at the table with John, Kristin, Kim, Bob and the rest of the party guests, everyone holding up flutes of champagne or in Luke's case sparkling cider. When everyone started the countdown Luke locked his gaze with Reid and smiled, mouthing I love you to him as the clock struck twelve. Reid replied in kind by kissing him as everyone around them ushered in the New Year.

Somehow Luke managed to wrap his arms around Reid without spilling his cider, and it was a good minute before they broke away for air, pressing their heads together."

"Don't they say something about spending the whole year with the person you're with at New Year's?" Reid asked as they swayed to their own music.

"Something like that," Luke smiled stepping back to take a sip from his flute. "Are you trying to get sappy with me, Dr. Oliver?"

"Actually for a change I'm being serious," Reid smirked. "I usually pay no attention to the changing of the year. To me it's just another day and I'm usually working. You make me actually want a day off. So congratulations Mr. Snyder. You're stuck with me."

"You don't see me complaining," Luke whispered kissing Reid's nose before allowing their lips to meet again briefly. "Are you ready to go home?"

Reid nodded, pulling Luke flush against him. "Let's go start this New Year off right."


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

_January 5, 2015_

_So far the year is off to a pretty good start. Northwestern's Football team won their bowl game on New Year's Day; that was awesome to watch. Grant was spectacular on the field, and in a surprising move was named MVP! He was pretty pumped and we took him out after the game to celebrate. Luke, Reid and Jimmy were all there and so was Chris, though he cut out early. Laurie seemed to know what Chris was up to but he's being tightlipped about it. It's just as well though, I'm sure if Chris wanted to share he would._

_We spent the rest of the weekend getting ready for the new semester. Luke starts school today and Landon will be at the campus daycare while Luke is in classes. I know he was really nervous about that, and Laurie and I promised to check in on the little guy whenever a free moment presented itself. It's pretty cool to have Luke here too. I'm glad he decided to go for his Master's degree. _

_He never ceases to amaze me though. Not only is he a student, and a full-time parent, he's also starting a new venture at the studio he worked at years ago. It's almost like he's coming full circle. I'm excited about it because his working there means I could possibly have an in when it's time for me to do my internship. That's still a few years off though. And if I'm going to make it that far I better cut this short and start paying attention in class. The winter semester has officially begun._

Class was already in session when the professor walked in apologizing about being late. Laurie recognized the voice right away and smiled as he waved at the teacher in greeting. He turned his attention back to his painting, not noticing that someone else had caught the teacher's eye as well.

"Oh shit," Chris cursed under his breath catching Laurie off guard. He couldn't remember ever hearing his roommate swear like that.

"What's wrong?" He whispered putting his paint brush down to give Chris his full attention.

"He's here," Chris said simply. "I don't know what he's doing here, but he's here."

"Who are you talking about?" Laurie asked glancing to the front of the room where Kraig was putting his name up on the blackboard and giving some basic background information about himself. "Why wouldn't he be here?" Laurie asked confused. "He's our teacher."

"That's Kraig."

"I know that's Kraig," Laurie said still unsure about what his friend was talking about. "I met him on Christmas."

"It's Kraig," Chris said just loud enough for Laurie to hear him. "Wait a minute, you know Kraig?"

"Yes, I know him. You aren't listening to…" Laurie stopped suddenly his mouth opening wide as it occurred to him what Chris was saying. "No," he said seeing the look on his friend's face clearly for the first time. His gaze moved to the front of the room and back to his roommate as reality finally dawned. "Oh fuck."

"Uh huh," Chris said ducking his head as if he could hide behind the easel. "What am I going to do?" he whispered urgently.

"Well right now you're going to take a deep breath and be cool. Don't alert anyone to the fact that there's something to worry about," Laurie cautioned quickly. "He's headed this way now, just act natural, and breathe."

"Okay," Chris said taking a deep breath. He picked up his paintbrush, which he had discarded when he saw Kraig, and started to paint like nothing was amiss. He met Kraig's gaze for a moment, and held it as the man continued to call off the names of the artists in the room. It seemed an eternity passed before he moved back to the front of the room and Chris let out the breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

After what seemed like the longest ninety minutes in Chris's life class came to an end and everyone started cleaning their brushes and tidying up their workspace. Kraig made his way around the room, surveying each canvas and stopping a moment to speak with every artist. Chris could hear the man talking, and he marveled that no one heard how loud his heartbeat was. He loved that voice; especially when his name was on Kraig's lips.

"Hi," Kraig said a smile on his lips as he stopped in front of Laurie's easel. "It's good seeing you again."

"Yeah you too," Laurie greeted kindly. "I see you got the job. Congratulations."

"Thank you. I see you're already getting a head start on the first project," he said nodding at Laurie's canvas.

"I always try to stay ahead of the game," Laurie explained as he rinsed his brush in water and dried it with a paper towel. "I'm looking forward to working with you though, your technique is inspiring."

"I think you'll do very well," Kraig praised, turning his attention to the student beside Laurie. Jade met Sapphire, and remained locked for what seemed an eternity, but was really only a moment, before Kraig focused on the canvas before him. "Very talented," he commented easily as he allowed his gaze to meet Chris's again. "Very talented."

"Thank you," Chris croaked, clearing his throat as Kraig turned and walked away. Laurie watched quietly from the sidelines Chris and Kraig exchanged looks before the older man walked back up to the front of the room and take out his cell phone. Seconds later Chris's phone vibrated in his pocket. Laurie glanced down, and then back up meeting his friend's gaze head on as he pulled out his phone and noticed he had a text message.

"What does it say?" Laurie whispered when Chris glanced up at him.

"He wants me to meet him at the coffee house after school."

"Okay…well we'll talk about it more later. We gotta get to class," Laurie informed him, shouldering his bag.

Chris pocked this phone and grabbed his own backpack, quickly following his roommate out the room, fully aware that a lone pair of eyes was watching him leave.

"What am I going to do?" Chris asked for what seemed like the umpteenth time. He and Laurie had returned to their dorm room after a long morning of classes, and their first topic of discussion was Kraig. Laurie had tried for the last few hours to wrap his head around the fact that Krystl's brother, and Chris's lover were the same person. It was enough to make his head hurt…yet at the same time it was exciting too.

"You're going to stop pacing," he said standing to stop his friend in his tracks. "And you're going to go talk to him. He initiated the meeting in the coffeehouse remember? That has to be a good sign right?"

"What if he wants to break up with me?" Chris panicked. "I don't think I can do this, Laurie."

"OF course you can," Laurie soothed. "And I kinda doubt he wants to break up with you. I think he was just as surprised as you were today."

"You think so?" Chris asked uncertainly.

"I can't be the only one who caught the way he was looking at you, Chris. He was just trying to keep it cool and not draw any unnecessary attention. You can understand that right?"

"Yeah, that makes sense," Chris said allowing Laurie's words to calm him down slightly. "He wouldn't want to make a scene."

"Exactly," Laurie agreed readily. "So you're going to go to the coffeehouse, and you're going to talk to him, and we'll figure out what to do from there okay?"

"Okay," Chris sighed and ran his fingers through his dark hair. "You know it's really kinda funny when you think about it? I mean what are the odds that I'd end up dating my teacher, oh god."

"Sounds like a plot right out of some nighttime drama," Laurie smiled. He squeezed his friend's shoulder before letting him go and stepping away. "Go…he's waiting for you."

Kraig was already sitting at their usual table when Chris arrived at the café. He glanced around the place before making his way over, only partially surprised that his customary coffee was already waiting for him at the table.

"Hi," he greeted taking a seat, his hand immediately reaching for the cup. His fingers traced the lid before he took a careful sip, setting it back down carefully.

"Look at me, Christopher."

He closed his eyes as the subtle tones of that voice washed over him. With a deep breath he allowed himself to look into those green eyes, mentally preparing himself for whatever he might see there. As it turned out he didn't find what he expected.

"Am I making you nervous," Kraig asked, taking a sip of his own coffee. Chris was amazed at the man's ability to remain so calm and collected. It was as if nothing fazed him. He wanted to be like that.

"I guess I just don't know what to say," Chris admitted honestly. "I mean…I don't know."

"I know what you mean," Kraig reached out to touch Chris's hand, his eyes boring into him as if he intended to memorize every part of his soul. The look made Chris shudder. "That was quite the surprise this morning wasn't it?" Chris nodded; it was all he could manage under the intensity of that gaze. "I've been thinking about it sense you left the classroom, and I think there's only one solution that could work here."

"You aren't breaking up with me, are you?" Chris interrupted, pulling his hand away from Kraig as if he needed to prepare himself for the letdown.

"I wasn't planning on it," Kraig allowed a smile to touch his lips before it turned into a frown. "Unless you want to break up with me."

"I'm a lot of things, Kraig, but stupid isn't one of them."

"That's definitely not a word I would use to describe you," Kraig chuckled. "Though I may have to make you indignant more often, you have the cutest pouty face."

"More often?" Chris asked raising his eyebrows slightly. "That means you want to continue this…whatever this is between us, even though you know what you know?"

"I need you to do something for me first," Kraig's tone was serious as he took another sip of his coffee. "We need to be careful if we're going to do this, and I want to do this, Christopher."

"I love it when you say my name that way."

"You like it when I do a lot of things." Kraig replied pointedly.

"Okay, you cannot expect me to be serious when you say things like that." Chris laughed. Kraig smiled innocently and tipped his cup in a bid for seriousness. Chris sighed gratefully and took a drink from his own cup. "Whatever it is you want from me, you've got it. I mean, I know we only just met, but I want to know where this is going…and I didn't know you were…" He glanced around the room before leaning in to whisper to Kraig, "I didn't know you were my teacher."

"I can't be though, if we are going to do this, Christopher. I mean, I'd be more than willing to try sneaking around with you…I think the challenge would be fun; however I couldn't remain partial or unbiased. It wouldn't be fair to the other students if I played favorites."

"So you want me to drop the class?" Chris asked for clarification.

"I think that will be the best way for us to be able to see each other without ruffling any feathers," Kraig pointed out. "We'll have a tough enough time when it gets out that the Dean of the Art department is dating someone nearly half his age. We don't need to add to the controversy."

"I'm going to be nineteen next month," Chris pointed out. "And you and I didn't even meet on school grounds, not officially. And no one is going to tell me who I can and cannot date. I just don't want to get you in trouble though, especially since this is a new job and all."

"Just transfer into another art class…at least for this semester. We'll figure out the rest together."

"Well I'll have to look at my schedule and make sure nothing interferes with Dance class but I think that's doable."

"Okay, good." Kraig leaned forward to kiss him softly on the lips before sitting back in his seat, his coffee cup in his hand as if he were about to take a sip. "So how long have you been dancing? You're really good at that too…plus I like how you look in tights."

You're just determined to keep me blushing aren't you," Chris said attempting to duck his head behind his coffee cup, but to no avail.

"I've found out more often than not that it doesn't take much to make you blush, Christopher."

Chris opened his mouth to say something until he realized that Kraig was correct. It didn't matter what the man said, he had this way of making Chris feel bashful. "I've been dancing since before I could walk practically," he explained in response to Kraig's question. "My twin sister and I come from a long line of dancers…have you heard of the Marquets?"

"I have," Kraig smiled. "You're a descendent of Julian Marquet?"

"He's my grandfather," Chris nodded. "My dad is Julian too. But anyway I've been studying the ballet for years, and when I came to Northwestern I decided I wanted to dabble in Art too. You see when my father was at the height of his career he was injured and everyone thought he would never dance again. He did eventually make it back to the stage, but during his downtime he would paint." Chris smiled fondly at the memories of his dad. "I love to paint and draw, it has always been my secret passion, so now I do both."

"I have a twin sister as well," Kraig said smiling as he admired Chris's profile. HE was paying attention to every word his young boyfriend said. "Is your sister older or younger?"

"She's the older twin. We have an older brother and sister as well. They're twins too; my brother is the younger of the set. Then we have a baby brother who's in high school."

"Sounds like quite a family," Kraig smiled. "I have a baby brother…we haven't really seen him since our parents passed away though."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Chris frowned. "We don't have to talk about this if it makes you sad."

"I like talking to you," Kraig smiled, reaching out to squeeze Christopher's hand. "What do you want to do for your birthday next month?"

"I don't care as long as I can do it with you. I mean," Chris blushed as Kraig smirked. "I mean that I want to be with you. Okay that doesn't sound any better." He sighed. "You know what I mean!"

Kraig took Chris's coffee cup and set it aside before reaching across the table to cup his face in his hands. The kiss was feather soft, but there was enough pressure against his lips for Chris to get the picture that Kraig wanted him; the message was enough to make him moan. "When's your birthday?" He murmured against Chris's mouth.

"Valentine's day," Chris whispered softly.

Kraig kissed him again, deepening the embrace ever so slightly, allowing his tongue to explore Chris's mouth. "Perfect."


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

He had a lot on his mind as he made he wrapped his arms around himself in an attempt to combat the cold. Least of which was the paper he needed to write for his English course. He already knew what he was going to write about, and in fact he had half the paper written already in his mind. There was the business proposal Kim wanted him to map out; that would have to wait as well. He would focus on WOAK business over the weekend, when he had a moment to breathe. There was so much to think about but at the moment his thoughts were on his son, as he wondered if the coat he had put on Landon that morning was warm enough. He toyed with the idea of calling Reid, deciding against it, since he could easily bundle his son up enough to make it home without freezing to death.

"Luke, hey Luke, wait up," a bubbly voice reached his ears. He kept on walking, though he slowed so the girl could catch up. He knew it was Donna, one of his classmates in his intro to fiction class. She always picked him when they needed to do a group assignment.

"Hey Donna," he greeted when she caught up with him.

"Hey," she said attempting to catch her breath. "Look I was wondering if you wanted to get together for coffee, maybe we could get a head start on the fiction homework."

"I can't today," he declined just as he did every afternoon. "I have to go pick up my son." He smiled politely in her direction, before stuffing his hands in his pockets and continuing on his way to the daycare. He spotted a familiar vehicle up ahead and smiled as he entered the building, which by now was becoming very familiar to him.

"Daddy!" Landon exclaimed from behind him, causing Luke to turn. He was only momentarily surprised to see his son in Reid's arms, bundled up in a heavier jacket than the one that he had worn to school that morning.

"Hey there munchkin," he said coming closer to take his son into his arms. "Hey," he said smiling at Reid.

"You look exhausted," Reid commented, his fingers lifting to stroke Luke's cheek. "Long day?"

"Try long week," Luke attempted a smile as he nuzzled into Reid's comforting hand. "I don't suppose I could leave my car here and let you drive us home today?"

"That's why I'm here," Reid replied kissing Luke softly on the lips. Landon, wanting to get in on the fun too, kissed Luke on the cheek and received a kiss in return. "Come on, let's get you home." Reid wrapped his arm around Luke and they left the daycare together. Luke spotted his classmate out of the corner of his eye and waved at her as he and Reid made their way to the car. Had he looked back he would have noticed the flabbergasted look on her face, but his only focus was getting Landon into his car seat and then heading home for the weekend with his family.

"So how was school?" Reid asked as he maneuvered the car into rush hour traffic.

"Crazy," Luke replied with a heavy sigh. "I feel like doing absolutely nothing this weekend, but I know that's not possible."

"You could take a day to rest, Luke. You won't be any good to anyone if you're stressed out."

"I know," Luke smiled weakly at Reid before looking out the window. "There's a lot to do this weekend though. I have to do the proposal for Kim, and then we're supposed to go to dinner at Krystl's tomorrow. Which reminds me, I need to get the ingredients to make the lasagna. We're out of garlic aren't we?"

"Are you sure you're up to all that?" Reid asked seriously.

"Honestly I think I want a massage and a bubble bath and then I want to sit around in my scrubs all weekend."

"Then do it," Reid laughed.

"I can't, there's no time."

"Of course there's time. You don't have to go to Krystl's tomorrow; I think she'd understand if we didn't come. And the proposal can wait…I'm sure Mrs. Hughes would prefer to have a brilliant piece instead of something you throw together because you have to. Give yourself break for a change. It is okay to say no, you know."

"Really?" Luke asked wearily. He looked like he was really thinking about what Reid was saying.

"Yes. I promise you the world is not going to end if you say no. This weekend you should just focus on you."

"You and Lan too," Luke reminded softly.

"I think Landon and I will take care of you this weekend, it's the least we can do…now stop fighting how tired you are and go to sleep. I will wake you up when we make it home. It looks like we're going to be stuck in traffic for a minute here."

"So I shouldn't expect you and Luke for dinner tomorrow?" Krystl asked as she moved around the kitchen tidying up after fixing herself some dinner.

"Afraid not," Reid's voice came through the phone. She could hear the wind in the background, a clear indicator that he was driving. "I just picked him up from school and he's completely wiped. I think this is a stay at home weekend, he needs his rest."

"Well of course, Luke's health comes first," Krystl agreed readily. "We have plenty of time for dinners, and besides I just found out I'm on call over the weekend anyway. Who knows what will happen."

"I'm on call too," Reid smiled grimly. "But I insisted that they only call me if it's an extreme emergency. Someone's gotta look after Landon while Luke rests."

"How is he, really Reid? Is he doing okay with school?"

Reid glanced over at Luke who was turned slightly to the side, his head resting against the seat, his eyes closed tightly. "I think he's okay," he replied turning his attention back to the road and his phone call. "It's just hard to get back into the swing of things and he's doing so much. If it were just school that would be one thing, but there's that, plus this business thing he's got going with Kim Hughes…"

"And fatherhood," Krystl agreed. "I understand. Tell Luke it's okay to say no sometimes. No one is superhuman not even us."

"I've told him that actually," Reid laughed. "I knew I liked you…we think a lot alike."

"Of course you like me, Reid. I speak genius," Krystl smiled. "Would you like me to see if James can give Luke a call later? Perhaps talking to his best friend brother will give him incentive to take it easy."

"I think he'd like that actually. Talking to James always makes him feel better. If I didn't know any better I'd be jealous."

"I say that a lot," Krystl laughed as she rinsed off her hands in the sink. "But I get it. They've been through a lot together. But anyway that's enough sentimental stuff," she chuckled lightly. "I don't want to short out your brain. Especially not while your driving."

"That probably wouldn't be the best idea. But, hey Krys."

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for the talk…I kinda appreciate it," he said clearing his throat.

"You're welcome Dr. Oliver. I don't charge for my services so whenever you need a sympathetic ear you know where to go. And I appreciate it too."

A light chuckle left his lips as he terminated the call and glanced over at his sleeping boyfriend. He reached out a hand to push back the strands of hair from Luke's forehead, smiling when they fell right back down in his face. He checked the rearview mirror to make sure Landon was okay before focusing once more on the road ahead. He pressed his foot on the gas as the traffic finally continued to ease along.

"Maybe you should teach this class," Kraig said admiringly as he watched Laurie paint. "I don't know what more I can teach you. You're very talented."

"That's definitely a compliment coming from you," Laurie replied not taking his eyes off the canvas. "You're one of the best modern painters of the decade and if I can hope to be half as good as you are one day I'll be thrilled."

You have a sharp mind," Kraig remarked, crossing his arms in front of him, tilting his head to the side. They were standing in the art studio at Jones Residence hall where Kraig had offered to look over some of Laurie's earlier work. He wasn't kidding when he said he thought Laurie had talent, and he wanted to help the young man hone his skills to the best of his ability. Of course being there afforded him a chance to be closer to Christopher as well, not that he would say that out loud. "You catch things that others may miss, and that element shows in your paintings. I particularly like this one," he said gesturing to a still shot of a young boy examining a rock in his hand. "The attention to detail here is startling. It's much more than just a kid looking at a dirty stone. It's about self discovery and childhood."

"And fascination," Laurie added with a smile. "That's what I was trying to capture there."

"That's one of James' sons isn't it?" Kraig asked as he examined he picture more closely. "Lucas?"

Laurie nodded. "He's a good kid."

"he looks just like his dad," Kraig remarked. "And he looks like he easily could be Kryssy's son."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, you can ask me anything, Laurie. I want us to be friends."

"Well I don't want to overstep," Laurie said cautiously. He placed his paintbrush on the easel and turned to face Kraig. "But I also don't want there to be any secrets between us so, I'm just going to tell you I know about you and Chris."

"I figured you might," Kraig acknowledged. "You want to make sure I'm not going to hurt him."

"Well, you're Krystl's brother and she only has nice things to say about you. And when I met you at Christmas I thought you were really cool…so I don't necessarily think you'll hurt Chris…but I want you guys to be careful. Be really careful. And you can tell me to mind my business at any time, I won't be offended. I just don't want to see either of you get burned."

"He's a friend of yours then."

"Yeah," Laurie replied. "He's my best friend and I guess I just want to know how serious you are about him."

"None of us can predict the future, Laurie. I think you know that about as well as I do."

"I know," Laurie frowned. "I would have never thought my parents would miss me growing up."

"I know how you feel, I wasn't ready to lose mine either," Kraig smiled sadly. "But I guess I mention that because I don't know where things will go for me and Christopher…but I know I want to explore this attraction if that makes sense. This isn't just some physical itch I need to scratch, and I don't have a string of conquests or some lover waiting for me in New York. I came here with a clear conscience and a clear mind…and from the moment I spotted those silver eyes I was smitten."

"Chris said you caught him staring," Laurie smiled and picked his brush back up to paint. He was glad he had brought up the situation, and now he felt he had a better idea about what was happening between Kraig and his friend. "I told him it didn't seem like an infatuation."

"I knew there was a reason I liked you," Kraig smiled. "My only issue was with him being in my class. We could have snuck around and somehow kept things under wraps…but I find that is easier if I couldn't be accused of being biased as far as his studies go."

"Well I won't say anything. I only brought it up to you because I wanted you to know I knew. But I don't see a need for anyone to know who doesn't need to. It's your business, and Chris is an adult."

"Speaking of relationships," Kraig started, leaning against the desk, "Where's your other half? Don't tell me the semester is kicking his butt already."

"He has a paper or a project due in every class," Laurie explained. "So he's going to be pretty busy for the weekend."

"Well that should give you time to work on your project."

"Is that a hint," Laurie teased raising an eyebrow as he continued to paint.

"Just a suggestion," Kraig smirked causing Laurie to laugh.

They were still laughing and talking when Chris found them fifteen minutes later. He was quiet as he entered the room with his duffle bag slung on his shoulder and a towel wrapped around his neck. Laurie was asking about a brush stroke, and Kraig was standing in front of a canvas demonstrating his brilliance. The sight was enough to make Chris smile. He felt an innate sense of pride as he watched him paint.

Kraig wasn't just an older guy who had caught his eye and showed him a little attention. He was a successful, well accomplished artist who seemed to have taken a shine to him for reasons he had yet to understand. He didn't know what this was that they were doing, but he knew he didn't want it to stop. He wanted to be Kraig's partner, though surely it was too soon to put a label on it. After all it was only going to be a month on Tuesday.

"Christopher do you want a private lesson?"

Kraig's voice drew him out of his thoughts and he realized belatedly that both men were staring at him. Laurie just looked amused while Kraig wore a smirk that Chris just wanted to kiss off his face. "What?" he asked a slight blush staining his cheeks.

"Well I feel bad that you can't be in my class, but I would be more than happy to offer you private lessons here if you would like."

"Oh," Chris said clearing his throat as if that would clear his mind of the naughty thoughts Kraig's words had incited. "I would like that very much. I enjoy watching you paint."

"I think that's my cue to leave," Laurie said cleaning up his paintbrushes and putting them away.

"Oh no don't go on my account," Chris insisted. "I have to go shower and change, and," he bit his lip. "I don't want to run you off, Laurie."

"It's not a problem. I have an art history book I need to read. Will I be seeing you tonight, Chris?"

"Well," Chris said glancing at Kraig who was shaking his head as his eyes remained glued to his canvas. "I think I'll see you in the morning, Laurie."

"Okay then. Have a good night, and thanks Kraig for everything."

"See you in class on Monday Laurence," Kraig said finally looking up as Laurie exited the room. Chris set his bag down on the floor and walked right into Kraig's welcoming embrace.

"Hi," He said grinning up at Kraig who returned the smile with one of his own.

"Hey." Kraig kissed Chris's nose before carefully lifting his chin allowing their lips to meet briefly."I missed you today."

"I missed you too," Chris murmured, taking pleasure in the feel of Kraig's warm breath against his skin. He kissed him one last time before pulling away, running a hand through his matted dark hair. "I don't suppose it's a good idea for us to be in here together."

"I like living dangerously," Kraig commented, reaching out to push a lock of hair back from Chris's forehead. "You're an art student, and I am the director of the program…we both have a right to be in here, Christopher. No one necessarily has to know what we do or don't do as the case may be."

"Well in that case…I like living dangerously too." Chris stepped forward allowing Kraig to pull him flush against him, their lips meeting in a passionate clench.

"Arrgh."

Grant looked up from where he was sitting on his bed just in time to see his roommate slam his book closed before resting his elbows on the table, his face buried in his hands. "What's wrong?" he asked tentatively putting his own book down so he could check on Robbie.

"Everything," Robbie replied, his voice muffled by his fingers.

"Can you be more specific," Grant asked seriously. "And look at me so I can understand what you're saying…I don't speak muffled.

"I just have so much to do," Robbie said lifting his emerald gaze to meet Grant's. "I have to read this book," He picked up the text he had just slammed, "And start my research for my English paper, plus draft the screenplay for my scriptwriting class and that's not counting the homework I have to complete by Monday."

"You sound like you need a break," Grant remarked. "Just take it easy, Robert."

"I can't take it easy," Robbie protested. "I have a lot I want to accomplish tonight. It's just frustrating, but I can get it done."

"I know you can do it, Robert, but everyone needs a chance to breathe. Come on," he said pulling Robbie out of his chair.

"Where are we going?" Robbie asked as his coat was tossed to him. He put it on as he watched Grant grab his own and head for the door.

"We're going to go find some stress relief. Come on. The homework will be there when you get back, I promise."

"You brought me to a frat house?" Robbie asked incredulously as he followed Grant inside. "How is loud music and dancing supposed to help me relax?"

"You need to loosen up a little bit, Robert," Grant slapped him on the back. "Have some fun."

"Hey Peirson it's about time you showed up. Who's your friend?"

Robbie watched as Grant and the guy greeted each other by clasping hands and bumping their stomach together all the while making grunting noises; they then performed a secret handshake that only they would understand. It was a minute before Grant turned to Robbie placing a hand on his shoulder.

"This is my roommate Robert. Robert I want you to meet Cobb."

"Oh you're on the football team," Robbie said as recognition settled in. "It's nice to meet you…Cobb."

"You can call me Kevin," the older boy smiled. "What can I get you to drink. The party's just getting started.

"Just a soda for me," Robbie said looking around the room."

"Bring us a couple of brewskies. Don't argue with me," he said when Robbie turned to glare at him. "I want you to relax, and this will help you relax."

Before Robbie could protest further he heard a pop and a cold can was pressed into his hands. He frowned down at the beer, and contemplated giving it back and asking for a soda. Somewhere in the back of his mind he realized that probably wouldn't earn him any cool points, and besides it was just one beer. It felt good against his fingers, and Grant said it would relax him. He examined the can for a moment, checking out the label, recognizing it as the brand his brother favored.

He glanced over at his roommate who was talking to his friend Kevin and a girl who had walked over to join them. They seemed to be enjoying themselves, and Grant was guzzling down his beer like water. Robbie glanced back down at the can and took a careful sip. He coughed almost immediately, not really liking the taste. He tried again, allowing the cold liquid to slide down his throat, he swallowed, and took another drink liking the way it made him feel.


	51. Chapter 51

Laurie closed his book and set it on the table beside him, stretching as a yawn escaped his lips. He had been reading for what felt like hours and now it was time to get some sleep. He was just about to turn off the light when he heard a knock at his door.

He frowned and looked at his alarm clock. It was 2 o'clock in the morning, which meant even if Christopher had forgotten his key he certainly wouldn't be knocking this early. His curiosity was piqued when there was another knock followed by a slightly slurred voice calling his name. The voice was loud and he knew he needed to get up before the rest of the dorm was awakened.

"Coming," he said throwing back his blankets to slip out of bed. He shuffled over to the door and looked through the peep hole before opening the door. "RJ?" he said pulling the other man into the room. "What are you doing here?"

"Hi," Robbie said happily as he wrapped his arms around Laurie's neck. "I Missed you and just wanted to see you."

"I missed you too," Laurie laughed as he cupped his face to kiss him. "Mmm," he said pulling back to cup his boyfriend's face with his hand. "Have you been drinking?"

"Just a little bit," Robbie replied honestly. "I went to this party with Grant, because I needed to unwind a little bit. I was sooo stressed out, and the beer helped."

"Come on sit down with me," Laurie said pulling him over to the bed. "If you were feeling stressed you know you can talk to me right?" he asked as he massaged his shoulders.

"I know," Robbie said, his eyes already half closed as he gave into Laurie's ministrations. "That feels really good. Can you keep doing that?"

"Of course I can," Laurie said as he allowed his fingers to knead deeper. "Maybe you should just stay here with me tonight."

"You always know how to take care of me," Robbie muttered softly.

"That's because I love you, RJ."

"Love you too."

He stopped only when he felt Robbie's body go limp in his arms. With a sigh he laid him down on the bed and undressed him, before covering him with the blankets. He climbed into bed beside him, pushing his brown hair off his forehead before kissing him softly, and settling down to sleep himself.

"Yeah he's here," Laurie's voice sounded extra loud in his ears and he reached for the pillow to try to block out the sound. "He's still sleeping, but I will have him call when he gets up. Yes I know he has a lot to do this weekend." Laurie's voice grew fainter as he walked away from the bed. Robbie heard a door open and close, and while he was certain his boyfriend hadn't slammed the door his head seemed to think otherwise.

He turned over on the bed opening his eyes for the briefest of moments before closing them again. A groan escaped his lips as he shielded them from the bright light coming from the window. With a heavy sigh he sat up, realizing too late that he was moving too fast and he was certain the room was spinning.

"Hey, you're awake," Laurie's voice met his ears and he opened his eyes again to see that violet gaze smiling at him. Laurie was holding something in his hand as he drew closer and Robbie wrinkled his nose at the scent.

"What is that?" he asked as Laurie settled down on the bed beside him. "And don't speak so loud…my head is throbbing."

"I'm sorry," Laurie said his voice softer as he pressed the glass to Robbie's lips. "Drink this it will make you feel better."

Robbie shook his head, but then stopped when that only made the throbbing worse. "Are you trying to make me sick?" he asked, "that stuff wreaks. 

"Would I do that to you?"

"You might to prove a point," Robbie groaned.

"Just drink it…trust me you'll feel better.." With great reluctance Robbie took a sip from the glass and swallowed. He continued to drink until the glass was empty and Laurie moved it away from his lips.

"That was gross," He said wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"How do you feel though?" Laurie asked, placing the glass on the table beside him.

"Better actually. Still can't stand the light though, but the headache's going away."

"Hold on a sec," Laurie stood and went rummaging through a drawer, returning moments later with sunglasses.

"Ah you're the best," Robbie said placing the glasses over his sensitive eyes.

"How much did you drink?" Laurie asked curiously taking his seat once more beside him.

"Just three beers," Robbie replied as he felt Laurie's arms wrap around him. "They felt good going down."

"I bet they did," Laurie smiled. His fingers instantly started coming through Robbie's hair as he held him close. "I don't have to tell you you overdid it."

"Don't remind me," Robbie sat up to look at his boyfriend. "And the worst thing is I still have all this stuff to do for school."

"Well I could help you if you would like. I'm not doing anything today."

"Really? You'd do that for me?"

"Of course," Laurie smiled. "I'm always here if you need me, RJ. No matter what might be going on or what I'm doing, you're top priority. Besides I think we need to spend some time together. I miss you."

"Me too," Robbie burrowed deeper into Laurie's embrace and shifted slightly to kiss his cheek. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Laurie replied kissing the top of his boyfriend's head before resting his chin in the soft brown hair. He held tightly to him, a worried frown marring his features.

January 26, 2015

It's midnight and I have to get to bed, but I just couldn't go to sleep without making a quick entry. Thanks to my wonderful boyfriend I managed to get a lot accomplished, and the only thing I have left to do is a paper that's due on Wednesday. I think I can manage that. I didn't tell Laurie this, but the truth is that I liked drinking the beer. I just have to remember not to drink so much next time. Especially since I've never had anything to drink before. I wonder if maybe that was the appeal though. You often want to experiment and I think that might be what happened.

Grant was right though, it did help me relax a little bit. I was so buzzed. I don't think I like the hangover that follows though. My head was pounding so bad. I think it might be awhile before I drink again, and next time I won't go overboard.

"OH that feels good. Keep doing that, yes, right there. Your hands are amazing."

Reid smirked as he watched the expression on Luke's face change. The tension slowly slipped away from his features leaving only the look of bliss that Reid had come to adore. "I hope you are enjoying this," he remarked as he continued his ministrations. You are the only one I would do this for."

"I sure hope so," Luke said raising his head from the pillow. "Less talking and more massaging please."

"Someone's a little bossy. Ouch," he laughed when Luke gently jabbed him in the stomach with his foot. "Do you have to kick so hard."

"Sorry," Luke said wiggling his toes at him. "My little piggies just want your attention."

"How are you feeling?" Reid asked as he started working on Luke's other foot. It was the end of yet another long week and after Luke insisted on putting Landon to bed and fixing dinner for them, they changed into scrubs and settled down on the couch. Luke stretched out on the cushions, his feet resting in Reid's lap per his request.

"Better," Luke smiled. "You really do have magic fingers."

"You would know."

"Shut up," Luke laughed kicking him again playfully before pulling his feet away so he could sit up. "You always take such good care of me, I feel like I should be rubbing your feet or something," he said wrapping his arms around Reid."

"You cooked dinner, and took care of Landon after a long day of classes. This is the least I can do."

"Oh I see, so you only play with my feet because I cook you food?" Luke teased.

"I do it because I love you," Reid replied simply. They shifted slightly, Reid's arms coming around Luke embracing him in a comforting cocoon. "I feel like we're in the honeymoon stage of our relationship."

Luke nodded his head in agreement as he played with Reid's fingers. "I'm sure we'll have disagreements, or Lan will frustrate us…heck Laurie may even make us mad at some point." Reid laughed at the thought and kissed Luke's cheek. "I think we can deal with it though. I feel like with you I can deal with just about anything."

"One of these days I'm sure I will annoy you enough to hear you snap," Reid kissed the top of Luke's head before the blond shifted lifting his dark brown eyes to meet his.

"Can we make a promise then?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"If we have an issue I want us to deal with it together, no matter how long it takes or what that may entail. I don't ever want us to sleep apart, so if when you're upset with me we'll deal with it then and there no matter how long it takes. Unless of course you have to go to work early in the morning."

"I don't like that," Reid shook his head. "If you're willing to deal with it no matter the circumstances then I should too. Us…and our family has to be the most important thing no matter what else is going on…deal?"

"Am I more important to you than being a doctor?" Luke asked completely in awe of his partner.

"Maybe not more important," Reid amended, but just as much so. You'll remember that won't you?"

"I will," Luke replied softly.

"So do we have a deal?"

Luke cupped Reid's chin with his hand and brought their lips together, sealing their promise with a sweet kiss.

February 11, 2015

My second experiment with alcohol worked much better than the first. I didn't drink as much as I did the first time. Just enough to give me a comfortable buzz. And the best part about it is that I was able to write a very difficult paper. I think it may have been some of the best I've ever written and my teacher agreed. He gave me an A and wrote very encouraging comments on the last page under the grade. It made me feel good.

I made some new friends recently too. It was nice to find out that there are others like me who feel the need to unwind with a drink just to get through the pressures of school. It's been kinda fun making new friends, though its strange too. I'm very used to being with people that Laurie knows and hangs out with. I guess that's because when I met Laurie I was the newcomer and he helped introduce me to a lot of the friends we have in common. Now here we are in college and we're bound to meet new people. I suppose it's part of growing up.

In any case I think it's kind of cool that Laurie and I have lives outside of each other. I think that will make our time together all the more special, because we have time to miss each other. It used to be that I didn't want to spend time away from him, but now I see that time apart is an inevitable part of life that we need to get used to. That's fine though, since it seems to work for Reid and Luke, and for Jimmy and Krystl too. If it can work for them then it can work for us.

We're supposed to get together to celebrate Chris's birthday on Friday. Chris actually shares a birthday with my nephew Georgie, and I have to go home for his party…he's turning two. So that's why we're celebrating with Chris on the 13th. It should be a lot of fun. Right now I have homework to do and Grant wants to hang out later. It should be a good night.

"Did he really do that?" Laurie laughed as he settled back on his bed. He had been working on an art project when his uncle and Luke had called to talk to him. After bantering back and forth with his uncle for a few minutes he spoke with Luke who was filling him in on Landon's adventures.

"He did, and I'm sure he will do it again. Reid thinks it may be time to get him one of those kiddie computers so he doesn't wreck mine."

"Wow, Landon's pretty smart," Laurie smiled. Either that or he just likes mimicking daddy. He sees you writing all the time after all."

"You should have seen him though," Luke laughed as he related the story. "He was so very careful with it, as if he knew that if he dropped it he would be in big trouble. He put it down on the table and started tapping on it as if it were the most natural thing for him to do. Luckily his fingers were clean and there was a smudge proof cover on it."

"Awwww, I can't wait to see him on Saturday. He's usually sleeping when I check on him at daycare. It will be nice to see you too. Don't get to see you at all when you're on campus."

"College life is like that sometimes," Luke smiled as he put away the last of the dishes. "Where's Robbie this evening. I haven't heard from him lately. He usually tries to call at least once a day."

"He's studying tonight," Laurie smiled. "This semester is taking a lot out of him. Even I seem to have to pencil in time to see him."

Robbie tapped his foot to the music as he smiled down at his phone. His fingers moved across the key's with ease as he sent Laurie a reply to his message. He took a sip of his beer and laughed at the reply his boyfriend sent back. Sending another message back he turned off his phone and pocketed it before moving further into the room.

He felt a twinge of guilt about lying to Laurie, but he reasoned that he wasn't really deceiving him. He was studying hard for a test…he just took a break. Grant had wanted to go party, and Robbie had promised he would go with him. There was nothing wrong with hanging out with his friends, and having a good time. This was the other side of college life after all, and he was more than ready to embrace it.

"Did you finally put the phone away," Grant asked slapping Robbie on the shoulder.

"I turned it off," Robbie replied trying to be heard over the music. "I should probably head back to the dorm though. I told Laurie I was going to study."

"You did study," Grant pointed out taking the empty can from Robbie's hand and replacing it with a fresh one. "Now it's time for fun. You're the smartest one here, you don't need to study so much just relax."

Robbie looked down at the unopened beer, before his eyes went to the door as if doing so would help him make up his mind. "I guess one more drink won't hurt," he shrugged, popping the top on the can taking a drink while Grant and his other friends looked on approvingly.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

"Unca Luke!"

"Hey birthday boy," Luke exclaimed, kneeling down in just enough time to place Landon on the floor before Georgie plowed into him. "How are you doing today kiddo?"

"Good," Georgie replied wrapping his chubby arms around Luke's neck for a hug. "Uncle Robbie and Uncle Rory are here."

"Are they? That's really cool. Did they come to spend your birthday with you?" Georgie nodded emphatically as Landon looked up with a pout prominent on his face.

Mommy's here too," Georgie continued slowly as Reid moved around Luke, tousling Georgie's hair as he went past. "Stop uncle Weed!" Georgie exclaimed swatting at the older man.

"Dada up," Landon said determined that someone was going to pay him attention.

"Is your son being territorial again?" Krystl chuckled as she entered the room followed closely by Lucas who ran over to give Reid a hug.

"Landon, no," Luke said sternly when the small tyke stumped his feet and started to cry.

"Don't pick him up," Reid asserted quickly when Krystl moved forward to scoop him up. "He's just throwing a temper tantrum and we've been teaching him that he doesn't always get what he wants."

"How's that working for you?" Krystl asked smiling at Reid and Luke who was listening to Georgie chatter on.

"He has his moments as you can see," Reid said raising an eyebrow. "Where's your daddy kiddo?" he asked turning his attention to Lucas who was still smiling up at him.

"He's in the kitchen cooking," Lucas explained. "Uncle Robbie and Uncle Loren are in there too."

"Well let's go see them then," Reid said taking the small boy's hand and leading him into the kitchen. Landon pouted, though Krystl wasn't sure if it was because he had been reprimanded or because he was a stubborn Snyder. He plopped down on the floor and looked up at his daddy as if to say he could be a good boy.

Georgie wriggled out of Luke's grasp and proceeded to walk over to Landon, sitting down beside him to wrap his arms around him.

"Awww how cute," Krystl cooed as Landon hugged him back. Georgie planted a kiss on Landon's cheek and scampered off leaving Landon to laugh as he attempted to follow him. "That was sweet."

"They can be," Luke smiled after them. "So how are you," He asked stepping forward to greet Krystl properly.

"I'm good," Krystl said patting him on the back before pulling away to look at him. "You look like you're taking care of yourself. How's school going?"

"School has been a piece of cake compared to taking care of the munchkin lately," Luke laughed. "Not that I would trade a minute of it for anything. I think Lan is going through his terrible twos before he even hits two."

"That's what happens when he has Georgie as a best friend," Krystl smirked. "He's really behaved today, but don't let the innocence fool you. James calls him the little demon sometimes."

"That doesn't surprise me actually," Luke smiled and ran a hand through his hair. "So he's calling you mommy now?"

"Mmmhmmm," Krystl smiled softly crossing her arms as she glanced in the direction the boys had run in. "Just the other day actually. I came over after work and that was what he called me when I picked him up."

"I think it's sweet," Luke admitted fondly. "I mean it seems almost natural, after all you are the only one he knows."

"You know I'm not trying to replace Maddie though."

"I know that, and so does James, I'm sure. You couldn't anymore than Reid could replace Noah. But it is what it is you know? Lan and Georgie were both so small…you and Reid are all they know. It's a very natural thing, and quite frankly I love it. You make James so happy, and I can tell you love those boys. I couldn't have picked a better partner for him."

"I love you too, Luke," Krystl said hugging him close again. "That's very sweet of you to say."

"It's just the truth," Luke shrugged sheepishly. "I'm just glad you're my sister."

"That makes Kraig your brother you know?"

"Yes," Luke laughed. "Reid's fellow foodie, I swear sometimes they talk more than he and I do. How is he anyway is he coming today?"

"He said he'd try. It is Valentine's day after all."

"Is he seeing someone?" Luke asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I think so, but he's being very secretive about it. He would only say that he had important plans today, but he would try to come by…especially if it meant he could see you and Reid."

"Probably more Reid then me," Luke chuckled, "but I hope he comes. I would love to see him. I never seem to run into him at school."

"No don't say the S word," Laurie teased as he entered the room. "It should be banned from the house today," he moved forward to give Luke a hug. "Happy Valentine's Day."

"Same to you." Luke smiled at his son. "Did you see your brother?"

"He's in the kitchen being bratty," Laurie replied with a shrug.

"Laurie," Krystl laughed. "That's not nice."

"But it's true," Laurie insisted. "Uncle Reid gave him something to drink, but he didn't want that. He wanted to drink what Uncle Reid had…which was beer so of course he wasn't getting any. Reid told him to sit down and drink his water, and he threw the cup."

"Oh my," Krystl gasped.

"Yeah, unfortunately the cup hit Georgie so he started crying, which got Lucas upset."

"I better go in there and see what's up," Luke sighed. "I'm sorry he's being such a handful today."

"Kids will be kids," Krystl lamented sadly. "I'll come with you. I want to make sure Georgie's okay."

They entered the kitchen just as a loud whistle filled the air courtesy of James, who was standing by the stove with Reid and Robbie by his side. Lucas, Georgie, and Landon were sitting at the table, their eyes red from crying, their expressions were angry. Landon even had a pout on his face, but the only sound was the subtle sniffling as all three of them attempted not to cry.

"That's better," James said in his calm yet stern voice. "Now do you think you can all manage to behave until your grandparents get here? Lucas?"

"Yes, Daddy. I'm sorry."

"It's okay buddy."

"I sowwy too daddy," Georgie sniffed.

"Sowwy." Landon said putting his head down, though he looked up through his long lashes trying to make eye contact with his father.

"Need any help," Luke asked making his presence known.

"Hey," James said his eyes brightening at the sight of his best friend.

"Hey yourself," Luke replied moving forward to hug him. "Hey Robbie."

Robbie simply waved, a small smile crossing his lips before he mumbled something about getting some air. Laurie shot an apologetic look their way before rushing off after him leaving the adults to finish working on the cooking. Krystl watched over the kids who were on a time out, while Luke spent most of his time swatting Reid away from the food.

The kids were allowed to move once George and Lucinda arrived. George settled all three of them on the couch giving each a gift to preoccupy them. It was Georgie's birthday, but George didn't think that anyone should be left out of the equation. Laurie returned to the house without Robbie and joined the group in the living room, though his eyes every so often moved to the door as If he expected his boyfriend to walk through them any minute.

In the kitchen Reid was sitting at the table eating from a plate heaped with food while Krystl worked on spooning out food for the kids. Luke was checking something in the oven and James took a taste of the sauce simmering on the stove.

"He seemed really distant," Luke was saying as he closed the oven. He and James had been discussing Robbie for the past five minutes. Neither of them could figure out what was wrong with their brother.

"He's been like that since he got here," James remarked. "I asked him if he was sick, but he said he's okay."

"Maybe he's just a little stressed," Reid suggested from his seat at the table. "College can be very taxing sometimes. He could be tired."

"Maybe," Luke frowned. He wanted to believe Reid's reasoning, but something just felt off and he couldn't put his finger on it.

"You could ask Laurie?" Krystl suggested. "Though Reid is right, he could just be a little stressed or maybe he just doesn't feel well today. You know what college is like."

"Yeah I do," Luke retorted, which is exactly why I'm worried. I guess we all deal with things differently…I just hope he's okay."

"And as for talking to Laurence, I doubt that would do any good," Reid added. "He's as loyal as they come, even if there was something going on I don't think he'd say so unless Robert was in some kind of danger."

"I'm worried about him too," James placed the spoon he was using in the sink and turned off the stove, "but perhaps Reid and Krystl are right and it's just stress. He is doing a dual major after all, and he knows he can talk to us if he needs to."

"I hope you're right," Luke sighed. "Anyway, food's ready, let's get this party started shall we?"

Robbie was just about to head back into the house when he heard his name being called. He turned and was surprised to see who was coming towards him. "Christopher?" he asked as his friend stopped in front of him. "What are you doing here?"

"I was invited," Chris replied with a smile. "What are you doing out here in the cold?"

"Just needed a little air," Robbie explained. "It was getting stuffy inside."

"Well air is one thing, but I don't think you need to be out here any longer. You'll catch hypothermia. Let's go inside."

"Okay," Robbie said allowing Chris to steer him in the direction of the house. All laughter and chatter ceased when they entered the family room, as everyone turned to look at the newcomers.

"Are you feeling better?" Laurie asked his attention immediately focused on Robbie as he stood and came over to him."

"Yeah.," Robbie said accepting Laurie's hug and holding on for an extra moment. "I'm sorry I've been so distant today…I just, I'm not feeling well. I think the stress of school is getting to me."

"It's okay," Laurie said pulling back to look at his boyfriend. "I'm not worried about what the day is, RJ. I just want you to be alright."

"He'll be fine as long as he stops standing out in the cold," Chris spoke up bumping Robbie's shoulder teasingly.

"Hey," Laurie said smiling at his friend. I'm glad you could make it. Have you been enjoying your birthday?"

"Yes," Chris said averting his gaze before Laurie noticed the blush staining his cheeks. "I don't think I met all of you," he said looking around at the assembled family. "Hi Dr. Oliver, Mr. Snyder," he said acknowledging Reid and Luke. "You must be James," he smiled at the redhead with eyes as green as Robbie's, "and these must be the nephews Robbie talks about all the time. Which one of you is having your birthday today? "

"Me!" Georgie squealed waving his hands in the air.

"Well then I hope you don't mind sharing with me," Chris laughed. "It's my birthday too."

While Chris spoke with Georgie, James excused himself to answer the door. He returned seconds later with Kraig who was already surveying the room as he stuffed his keys in his pocket. He had to hide his smile as he watched Chris interact with the kids.

"Hey you made it," Krystl's voice drew Kraig's attention and he focused on giving his sister a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I thought you said you had plans."

"I did," Kraig admitted. "And actually I do, but I wanted to see the birthday boy and I want you to meet my valentine."

"So you are seeing someone," she said drawing back to look at him.

"I'd like to know how this young man got invited to our little party," Lucinda piped up squinting at Chris coyly.

"Grandmother," Luke scolded lightly. "Everyone's welcome in this house."

"I'm not disputing that, darling. I just want to know how the young man came to be here. Did one of you invite him," she asked directing her question to Laurie and Robbie."

"Actually he's with me," Kraig spoke up, a smile lighting his lips as he watched the shock register on the faces around him. He beckoned Christopher with his finger and wrapped his arm around the young man when he came to stand beside him. Chris looked up at him adoringly as he once again addressed the room, his eyes locking on his sister who smiled at him.

"Everyone I'd like you to meet Christopher."

"I guess you're not so shy after all, huh?" Reid said raising an eyebrow at his nephew's roommate."

"Um…well," Chris blushed ducking his head shyly.

"I take that back," Reid smirked earning him a swat from his boyfriend.

"But he's just a kid," Lucinda scoffed as she gave Chris a once over. "He can't be more than seventeen or eighteen at most. Is he even eating solid food yet?"

"Actually I'm nineteen, Ma'am," Chris said with a surprising show of courage. Most would crumble under the scrutiny of Lucinda Walsh, but he didn't seem to mind her brashness.

"Still," Lucinda continued directing her next question to Kraig. "How old are you?

"Thirty-three," Kraig replied coolly, keeping his tone respectful. "And before you ask I'm sure there are many guys closer to my age whom I could swoon over, but none of them are Christopher and that's what counts."

"Grandmother , that's enough," Luke reprimanded, before Lucinda could speak again. "Kraig is right the age thing is irrelevant. The feelings are what matter here. And I don't know about everyone else but I don't appreciate you making Chris feel uncomfortable."

"I'm okay," Chris spoke up, his words contradicting his actions as he seemed to shrink into Kraig's embrace.

"Besides I don't think any one of us can discriminate about age difference," James added his two cents.

"Hmmph," Lucinda huffed, though she did remain quiet, taking solace in her husband's comforting embrace.

It didn't take long for everyone to get back into the business of celebrating after Kraig's big announcement. He introduced Chris to his sister formally, and she gave him a hug and told him she was happy to meet him. She was further intrigued when Chris explained that he too had a twin he didn't get to see as often as he would like since they were studying at different schools.

The house was full of chatter, laughter and kids running or toddling around squealing and having a good time. Reid and Kraig took a moment to catch up, while Chris talked with Robbie and Laurie about his morning. It was obvious to them that their friend was enjoying his birthday immensely; and he was excited to be a part of their family, even if it was only by association."

"It doesn't matter really how you become a Snyder," Robbie said with a genuine welcoming smile. "Once you're a Snyder you're a Snyder for life."

"That sounds like a nice sentiment," Chris said smiling himself. "It's nice to be a part of a family that seems to care about each other. I mean don't get me wrong I adore my parents and my twin sister of course, but there is a lot of distance, and a lot of darkness lurking in the shadows. I think that's part of the reason why I came to Chicago; to escape it all."

"That makes sense," Robbie stated his expression thoughtful.

"Well as long as you know that we consider you family, you're good," Laurie said patting his roommate on the shoulder.

"Which means you're always welcome with or without Kraig," Robbie added even as the subject of conversation stepped up behind them.

"What are you guys talking about?" He asked wrapping his arm around Christopher's waist.

"Robert and Laurie were just telling me I was welcome here," Chris replied smiling at him.

"That goes for you too of course, Kraig," Robbie said slightly embarrassed that Kraig may have taken his comment out of context.

"Thank you Robbie," Kraig said holding up his hand in a show of good will. Robbie gladly offered his and Chris and Laurie watched as the two men shared a brotherly hug. "No hard feelings," he whispered in Robbie's ear before pulling back with a smile. Robbie smiled too and stepped back beside Laurie while Kraig focused his attention once more on Chris. "You ready to go?"

"Mmmhmmm," Chris nodded, his expression reflective as he looked around the cheery family room. "Let's say goodbye to everyone first."

"Hey guys," Kraig called getting everyone's attention. "It's been fun, but I'm afraid Christopher and I have to get going. I have one last birthday surprise for him."

"Don't you think that's a little too much information, Darling?"

"Grandmother!"

"Mother!"

"Lucinda, really?"

Kraig just smirked as Chris buried his face in his shoulder, his cheeks burning red. "Actually I'm taking him to a concert. So if you'll excuse us." They left to a chorus of goodbyes and well wishes, and Robbie and Laurie telling them they'd see them on campus.

"You know she meant well right?" Kraig asked chancing a glance at Christopher while they were stalled at a light.

"I know," Chris replied looking away from the window he'd been looking out for the past few minutes. "I'm not offended or anything, and not necessarily worried. She is right though, you are older…what if-"

"None of that today," Kraig cut him off, placing his free hand on top of Chris's knee. "I know you have concerns and your insecurities about our age difference, Christopher. I want you to know I do think about these things, and I have the same concerns," he smiled kindly at the bewildered look on his boyfriend's face. "Even I have my moments," he winked. "But I meant what I said, I want to be with you, and I will tell you that as often as you need to hear it." He kissed his hand and focused once more on the road. "Did you enjoy our little visit?" he asked once they were moving again.

"I did," Chris smiled as he turned slightly in his chair. "I can't believe you introduced me to your sister. That alone makes me feel good about this thing…us," he blushed slightly and bit his lip.

"You are cute when you're flustered," Kraig reached over to run his fingers through Chris's hair.

"I am not," Chris said swatting his hand away. "I like Krystl a lot, she's so nice and she was sweet to me. I told her my grandfather was a doctor, and she said she's actually heard of him. She studied some of his research in medical school. I thought that was pretty cool. She asked me about my sister too." 

"I hope I get to meet your sister some day."

I'd like that," Chris grinned. "Are we really going to see a concert?"

"Kind of," Kraig said reaching in his glove compartment for an envelope which he promptly handed to Christopher.

"Tchaikovsky's Sleeping Beauty?" He asked as he pulled the tickets from their envelope. "You got us tickets to see Sleeping Beauty?"

"You've seen it?" he asked glancing at him out the corner of his eye.

"Seen it I've danced it!" Chris replied proudly. It's only one of the most beautiful ballets ever choreographed and Tchaikovsky's score is breathtaking.."

"Does that mean I shouldn't take you to see it?"

"It's my favorite ballet. I'd love to share it with you," Chris smiled sincerely.

"That was incredible," Chris enthused as they left the theater. Kraig watched for a moment as his boyfriend seemed to pirouette across the parking lot, stopping only when he reached their car. "Did you like it?" he asked breathlessly when Kraig caught up with him.

"I think I enjoy watching you dance more," Kraig replied honestly as he pulled him into a passionate kiss.

Chris melted against him, wrapping his arms around his neck deepening the embrace. It was a few moments before he pulled back, his arms slipping down to Kraig's chest to gently push him away. "Did you enjoy the performance though?" he asked, his is eyes gleaming with excitement.

Kraig could tell that his answer was important to Christopher, but the fact didn't stop him from snagging one last kiss before he replied. "I loved it," he said cupping Chris's face with his hand. "You are right, Tchaikovsky's score is flawless and this particular company did a wonderful interpretation of the story. "I think my favorite part was watching you watch it though. Your face just shines with radiance. I hope you look at me that way someday."

"Keep kissing me like that and maybe I will," Chris replied, kissing Kraig one last time before moving around to the passenger's side of the vehicle.

Kraig chuckled as he unlocked the door and they climbed inside. They shared a smile while buckling their seatbelts, and Kraig placed his right hand on Chris's knee while his other hand remained safely on the steering wheel.

"Where are we?" Chris asked as Kraig pulled up in front of a bakery.

"Just wait here," Kraig replied kissing his cheek before slipping out the car. He was back five minutes later holding a small box which he settled on Chris's lap. "No peeking," he warned when Chris attempted to look inside. "That's your final surprise for the night and you will see it soon enough.

"Whatever it is it smells heavenly," he commented as he held the box carefully in his grasp. Kraig just nodded, keeping his eyes on the road as he drove them through the streets of Chicago heading back towards Evanston. "I can't have a little peek?"

"No," Kraig laughed pulling into the parking lot of his building. He grabbed the box from Chris before getting out of the car, and walked around to open Chris's door for him. He held the box with one hand, taking Chris's hand with the other as they stepped on to the elevator. The doors opened up to the open expanse of Kraig's loft.

'Now can I peek," Chris asked as the doors closed locking them inside.

"You're adorable when you beg," Kraig commented setting the box down on the island in the kitchen. "And even cuter when you pout," he remarked, pulling his boyfriend closer to nibble on his bottom lip. "Mmmm," he moaned as the teasing turned into a sweet kiss. "One more surprise remember."

"Can't we just skip right to dessert," Chris asked fluttering his eyelashes.

"Don't tempt me," Kraig kissed him on the forehead before letting him go completely to head into the kitchen.

"Is there anything I can do to help," Chris asked leaning against the island to watch Kraig work.

"You're the birthday boy," Kraig replied as he checked on the roasted prime rib that had been slow cooking all day. "All you need to do is enjoy your special day."

"I have enjoyed it a lot," Chris admitted. "It's my dad's birthday too, and the fact that it's supposed to be the most romantic day of the year didn't always work in my sister's and my favor."

"Well today it will," Kraig said coming over to kiss Chris softly on the lips. "I know what you mean though. Just think how my sister and I felt fourteen years ago when the towers fell on our birthday."

"This wouldn't be a good time to comment that I was only five when that happened would it?"

Kraig chuckled and ruffled his hair before turning his attention back to the new potatoes he was preparing.

"I can vaguely remember it though," Chris told him. "We were five, but we were living in New York at the time and I can remember mom and dad being really sad when they picked us up from school.

"I think the whole world was sad that day," Kraig remarked reflectively. "But we won't think about it now. I want you to enjoy the rest of your birthday and Valentine 's Day so…lets go get changed," He abandoned the food and moved around the table to pull Chris into his arms. "We'll eat and then I will pamper you."

"Sounds like a plan," Chris said wrapping his arms around Kraig's neck.

They returned to the living room fifteen minutes later wearing silk paisley lounging pajamas which had been one of Chris's gifts from Kraig. "Something smells really good," Chris commented as he settled down on the couch. "When did you have time to cook."

"This has been slow cooking all day," Kraig explained as he basted the rib with a heavy wine sauce.

"You cooked for me," Chris said awed.

"You deserve a special dinner," Kraig smiled and finished cutting potatoes and preparing the asparagus to cook.

"And what else do you have planned?"

"You'll see," Kraig said as he poured wine into two glasses. He walked over to join Chris on the couch and handed him the glass that was only a quarter full. "Sip on that," he instructed, "it's to be savored, not gulped."

"You're trusting me with wine?" Chris asked with a raised eyebrow. "Aren't you afraid I'll get drunk…or is that what you want?"

Kraig laughed as he took a sip from his own wine glass. "I don't need to get you drunk to have my way with you, Christopher. I thought you knew that by now."

Chris cleared his throat even as his cheeks turned as dark as the wine in the glass he was holding. "You did that on purpose," he accused, his tone playful as he swatted at Kraig who chuckled and took a hold of his hand, kissing it softly before releasing it.

"Are you ready to eat?" kraig asked taking another sip from his glass. Chris nodded and Kraig stood pulling the younger man with him, and led him to the small dining room area. Chris set his glass of wine on the table, settling down in his seat per Kraig's instructions. He watched as his boyfriend served up two plates of rib, asparagus and red new potatoes.

"Everything smells so good," he complimented picking up his fork to stab a potato wedge. "MMm, this is delicious," he said savoring the delicious combination of spices hitting his palette all at once. He took another bite and closed his eyes, as if that was the secret to enjoying every single morsel.

Kraig ate his food silently all the while watching Chris. He was thinking that he needed to cook for Chris more often. Watching him eat was turning into a real treat. "Are you having fun over there, Christopher?" he asked his voice sultry and deep.

Chris opened his eyes and looked deep into the jade orbs staring back at him. He swallowed the piece of meat he had been chewing and reached for his glass of wine to wet his throat before he could speak. "I'm sorry," he said turning shy. "I must look like I haven't been eating all day huh?"

"You will never get a complaint from me about eating," Kraig laughed lightly. "I love cooking, but I love to eat more."

"SO do I," Chris smiled as he took another bite of his rib. "I work up quite the appetite dancing."

Kraig hid a smile behind his wine glass and returned his attention back to his food. They kept their conversation light as they continued their meal. Every now and then Kraig would feed Chris something from his plate, and then proceed to kiss the bit of sauce off the side of his mouth. Somehow they made it through the meal despite the fact that it seemed that as much as each of them loved food, their hunger for each other was even greater.

After dinner Kraig cleaned up the dishes while Chris sat on a stool at the island with his left hand soaking in a bowl of warm soapy water. He continued to sip leisurely on his wine while the warm water worked its magic on his skin making it both soft and clean. A timer sounded and Kraig came over with a soft towel to gently dry his hand while the other was placed in the warm water.

Chris watched as Kraig turned his left hand over, holding it gently in his grasp. He poured a dollop of oil into the palm and started to rub with slow easy strokes. The oil started warming up as it was massaged into Chris's skin and he sighed contentedly at how good it felt. Kraig took his time pulling gently on each finger, stretching them, flexing them, wanting Chris to feel the benefits of what he was doing.

When he was done with the fingers he returned his attention to the palm using counterclockwise circles to smooth the skin. Chris couldn't believe how good this felt, and he wasn't sure if it was the massage itself or the man administering the careful finger work. His hand tingled and he felt especially relaxed.

Kraig continued working on the left hand turning it palm down, using his thumb to make long strokes. Chris felt every bit of the pressure as Kraig's thumb moved from each point between his fingers. The massage continued down to Chris's wrist, where Kraig applied just enough pressure to make him sigh. And as if that weren't enough he blew on each finger before allowing the hand to rest on the clean towel. He followed the procedure again, this time using the oil and the strokes on Chris's right hand until it too felt just as good as the left.

After the massage his hands rested comfortably on the fluffy towel while Kraig dipped strawberries into chocolate and fed them to him.

"I think I'm going to blindfold you," Kraig said after wiping the strawberry juice off his chin.

"Why," Chris asked warily as he looked up at him.

"So we can play a game." Kraig gave him a kiss before disappearing into the other room. Chris could hear him shuffling around for something, and he soon returned with a silk scarf in his hands. He was gentle as he used the scarf to cover his boyfriend's eyes, not wanting to hurt him. "This isn't too tight is it?"

"No it's good," Chris replied, more than willing to allow Kraig to have all the control. "What are you going to do to me?" he asked only partially teasing.

Kraig grinned, but he didn't answer Chris's question. Instead he went to the tray of strawberries and took one into his hand. He dipped it into one of the sauces and held the luscious fruit up to Chris's lips. Chris's tongue slipped out immediately to taste the sweet goodness mixed with the juicy fruit and he moaned.

"That's white chocolate," he guessed as his tongue worked to catch every bit of juice and chocolate he could reach.

"How about this," Kraig asked bringing another berry to his lips. This time when the tongue flicked Kraig moved the fruit out of reach causing Chris to groan and pout. Kraig brought the berry closer again, this time allowing the tip to touch Chris's top lip. Chris opened his mouth wide enough to recieve a small bite of the fruit before it was taken away from him again.

"Dark chocolate," he said savoring the taste. "Dark chocolate mingling with Strawberry…it's almost as good as sex."

That earned him the desired reaction when he felt Kraig's lips against his. He moaned into Kraig's mouth as the older man cupped his cheeks and deepened the kiss until Chris couldn't breathe and had to pull away.

"I said almost," he gasped as Kraig pulled him off the stool, and flush against him. His arms instinctively wrapped around Kraig's neck as he felt himself moving backwards until his lower back dug into the counter. He felt Kraig's hands on his waist as he was lifted up until he was sitting on smooth surface.

Kraig stood back for a moment, looking at the perfection sitting before him. Chris still had his blindfold on, and he looked by all appearances like the picture of innocence. His bruised lips were slightly parted as if he anticipated the kiss that was coming, and his hair was already a tousled mess. His cheeks were puffed and tinted red, and Kraig wouldn't help but wonder just how far the blush extended down his flesh.

"What are you doing?" Chris asked even as Kraig's hands rested on his silk covered shoulders. He was keenly aware of the fact that he couldn't see his boyfriend, but he could smell him, and he could smell the desire that matched his own. He heard the parting of silk, and felt the hint of air as his shirt was opened, and there was no mistaking the feel of Kraig's fingers on his skin. There was something truly erotic about not seeing his lover as he touched him, and all he wanted to do was kiss him again.

Kraig stepped in between his legs and cupped his face bringing their lips together in a kiss that was both sweet and sultry. Chris wrapped his long legs around Kraig's waist, his arms around his neck as Kraig lifted him off the counter. Their mouths were still connected as he walked them up the steps that led to the bedroom.

Kraig lowered him down to the bed and immediately started to rain kisses down his face and his neck. He lavished attention on every inch of skin before moving to the next patch, his fingers working their magic, causing Chris to moan and writhe as his hands moved about in his attempts to touch Kraig.

He moved up to kiss him again, allowing his tongue to slip inside his mouth, sucking and licking as if his intent was to literally take Chris's breath away.

"I want to see you," he gasped between kisses.

"You will," Kraig said kissing him again. "I'm going to watch your eyes when you come."

Kraig could feel the shudder that rocked Chris's body at that statement and he kissed him again before continuing his descent down his lover's long lean body. He was quick with his movements as he relieved Chris of his pajama bottoms allowing them to fall into a pool on the floor. He heard Chris's sharp intake of breath as he wrapped his fingers around the swollen member before him. His tongue flicked out licking the tip before blowing on it lightly. Chris writhed on the bed, his hands fisting the sheets as Kraig took him into his mouth, sucking lightly at first before finding a rhythm.

He knew when his boyfriend was ready to blow. The body beneath him stiffened and he reached up his hands to lift the scarf away from those beautiful grey eyes. They were dark with desire and Kraig returned his hands to his shaft squeezing lightly as he continued to suck.

The friction he caused was enough to send his boyfriend over the edge. He watched as Chris exploded, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as he shot into Kraig's mouth. Kraig swallowed every generous drop, continuing to tug until he was certain he had gotten it all.

Chris could hear the rustle of silk and knew that Kraig was somewhere above him taking off his clothes. He knew the moment Kraig was beside him again and immediately moved towards him, feeling Kraig's strong arms wrap around his waist. Their lips met in a kiss that was almost desperate as Chris craved the taste of himself on his lover's tongue. The embrace didn't last as long as he would have liked and he groaned in protest of the loss of contact.

Thanks to the blindfold his senses were heightened and he could hear a drawer opening, the ripping of a packet and the popping of a top. A sharp intake of breath was his only reaction to the sudden coldness he felt as Kraig's finger entered him. It didn't matter how often they did this, he always got a kick out of that first sensation;' and his lover knew it.

One finger quickly became two and then three before Chris was completely stretched and ready for what was to come. He whimpered at the loss of connection, but it wasn't long before he found his legs resting on Kraig's shoulders as his hardened member pressed inside of him. He shifted his hips to meet Kraig's every thrust. Kraig's thrusts were long and deep as if he fully intended to make sure Chris never forgot this night.

When he felt himself getting close Kraig reached for Chris's hand guiding it to his own cock. He wrapped his hand around Chris's as they stroked the swollen member together. Kraig continued to thrust as they pumped, moving at a rapid pace hoping to speed along his lover's climax. As it turned out the speed was unnecessary as Chris let out a guttural cry, coating both their hands and his torso as he rode out his orgasm.

Kraig followed suit seconds later, burying himself deep inside Chris. He collapsed on top of him, rolling to the side as his softened member pulled out, eliciting a moan of protest from Chris. He chuckled and pulled the younger man too him, kissing him softly as he wrapped his arms around him tightly.

Chris's sweaty hair was matted against his forehead as he rested his head against Kraig's heart. Kraig untied the scarf yet again, and Chris blinked as his eyes grew accustomed to the dim lighting.

"Mmmm," Chris giggled as he caught the sticky nuts in his hand before they could fall on the sheets. "This is so good. How did you know I love these?"

"I like to think I pay attention," Kraig said breaking off another piece of the sticky bun to feed to Chris. "I would like to think I listen to you enough," he said leaving his finger in Chris's mouth until the younger man had licked off all the icing. "Are you enjoying your last surprise.

Chris nodded as he broke off another piece of his birthday sticky bun and fed it to Kraig. After their lovemaking they had laid together for an hour enjoying their post coital bliss. Kraig's stomach had growled first breaking the silence, and Chris couldn't even laugh about it because his tummy chose that moment to answer Kraig's call with a growl of its own.

Kraig had kissed him and slipped out of bed returning minutes later with the bakery box in his hands. Chris clapped with glee as he opened it and saw a huge sticky bun with the letter C spelled out in nuts and frosting. It didn't seem to matter that they were already sticky and probably could benefit from a shower. Kraig climbed in the bed beside Chris and fed him the first bite.

"Delicious," Kraig said chewing his bite of the bun. "But definitely not as delicious as you."

Chris ducked his head and snagged a bite of the sticky goodness and pressed it in his mouth. Kraig used his finger to tilt Chris's head up and he kissed him ardently, their tongues battling for the sweet bread. In a surprising move Chris pushed Kraig onto his back securing the piece with his tongue before sitting back proudly as he chewed.

"Are you going to finish that?" Kraig asked as Chris picked up the last of the sticky bun, licking the icing off his fingers as he stared at Kraig coyly.

"It's soooo good," he moaned as he took a big bite and chewed loudly. Kraig put his hands behind his back and relaxed as Chris continued to become orgasmic over his birthday treat. It was only after he had popped the last piece into his mouth that Kraig pounced, kissing Chris deeply, sucking the cake out of his mouth before flipping the script so that Chris was on his back. He cried out in ecstasy when Kraig entered him. They moved together rhythmically shifting his hops with every thrust. As they climaxed together Chris felt it was the perfect cap to a glorious night. Kraig collapsed beside him and he immediately moved closer, pulling the blanket over their tangle of legs. He felt Kraig's arms tighten around him, and he glanced up smiling as Kraig kissed him one last time before he closed his eyes.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

He shifted slightly, feeling strong arms wrap around him even as his head rested against a broad chest. His eyes opened and he looked around the room, a smile lighting his lips as he thought about the previous night and where he was. After the party he and Laurie had gone back to Laurie's dorm for a little bit of romance. Since Chris was otherwise occupied they had the room all to themselves, and they took complete advantage of it.

Lying here he realized this was his favorite place to be. When he was with Laurie everything was okay, and he knew he was good…he was content. He snuggled closer to his boyfriend as he thought about the talk they had had when they returned to the room. It had been nice to talk to Laurie about the mundane. He had missed that; sitting with him, just talking about stuff that had nothing to do with school or all the stress they were under. It had been the nicest conversation they had had in a while, and Robbie was glad that they could still do that…just talk about anything.

They shared Chinese food and watched romantic movies, and made love during the credits of one of them…he wasn't even sure which one; not that it mattered. What mattered was how it felt to be right where he was…and that was a feeling he didn't want to lose.

"What are you thinking about?" Laurie's voice drew him out of his thoughts, and he belatedly realized that there were fingers running through his hair. He smiled up at Laurie and leaned in to give him a soft good morning kiss.

"How long have you been watching me?" he asked ignoring Laurie's question for the moment.

"Long enough to know you have something on your mind?" Laurie replied, his fingers continuing to comb through the thick brown strands as he looked down at his boyfriend.

"I was thinking about our amazing night," He smiled as he started playing with the fingers on Laurie's free hand. "I love it when we talk…have I told you that before?"

"I don't think you've said it in a while."

"Well I do. I miss how close we used to be."

"We still are close, RJ. You and I are always going to be close no matter what happens."

"I like the sound of that. I love you, you know."

"I love you too," Laurie kissed him again deeply before pulling away to slip out of bed. "Come on get up," he said pulling a reluctant Robbie up from the mound of sheets. "We're going to have breakfast, and we're going to talk some more, until we both have to go study."

"Yeah I guess the weekend's over huh," Robbie sighed dramatically, his eyes gleaming with mirth.

"Welcome to college," Laurie laughed kissing him softly before grabbing a towel to head to the showers. Robbie shook his head and followed him grabbing his own towel on the way out.

February 15, 2015

It's 2-15-15 today! Yes I am a geek, and I am proud of it. It has been a great weekend and I have to admit I feel really good. I got to see my family this weekend and found out that Chris is dating Laurie's art teacher. I promised that I would keep that quiet, they don't want a lot of people to know. I think it's pretty cool though. Chris seems really happy, and I like Kraig a lot. I'm glad both of them are becoming parts of my extended family.

I miss talking to my boyfriend, so it was really nice to just catch up with him for a while. We drove back to his dorm and just sat around eating and watching movies. Come to think of it…we always spent Valentine 's Day today. This was just a little different, because it was our first valentine's day as a couple. Though I suppose actually it was our second…but it's the first that counts. Last year I think though we spent the day together neither of us were really focusing on the significance…so this was nice. Just me and him with our Chinese food talking about everything.

I feel like really connected again, and now as I sit here I know that nothing is more important then him. We spent the night and all of this morning and this afternoon…but eventually we had to part ways. I needed to get back to my dorm to study, and he has a bit test to cram for. I have no doubt he will ace it, he's that smart. We're going to go home again next week to see Reid for his birthday. He doesn't know we're coming…it's a surprise.

Speaking of Reid, Luke called us today. He wanted to check in to see how we were doing. I realized then how much I miss talking to him too. I love Luke, he's such a caring soul. He told us that Landon was going through his terrible twos prematurely. It's fun to listen to Luke talk about his son. It's obvious that no matter how frustrated he may bet he loves him. I secretly wish that my father had been like that, but I try not to dwell on that anymore. It's in the past and I have several true father figures to look up to, and that's okay with me.

Anyway, so Luke wanted to know if I was okay. He could tell I was feeling a little under the weather the other day. I told him that I was fine and he had nothing to worry about. He made me promise that I would talk to him if and when I did need to talk. I'm glad that I have Luke and Laurie in my corner, but I truly am okay. I'll just have to do my best to make sure I don't make them worry unnecessarily.

Laurie and I spoke to him for an hour before he went to tend to his son, and cook for Reid. They aren't even attempting to go to the farm because Reid has to work early in the morning, and Luke has an early class. Those two work so well together, I want to be like them when I grow up. And in order to do that I need to study so I guess that's it for this entry.

Robbie closed his journal and put it aside, picking up his phone to send a quick text Laurie's way. He was just about to open his textbook when his phone buzzed indicating he had received a text in return. He laughed at Laurie's reply and sent a text back his way. They ended up texting each other back and forth while they studied, asking and answering questions until Chris arrived back at the dorm needing to talk. Robbie told Laurie to tell Chris he said hello and put his phone down again to focus on his homework.

He was still reading through one of his homework assignments when Grant entered the room. "Hey Grant," he said without looking up, his eyes focused on his book even as he jotted down notes in his binder.

"Do you ever stop working?" Grant asked flopping down on his bed."

"Do you ever study?" Robbie countered, a smile crossing his lips as he spared a glance for his roommate. "How was your weekend?"

"It was alright," Grant shrugged. "I had three dates on Valentine's Day so I can't complain."

"Three dates?" Robbie laughed. "Did they know about each other?"

"OF course not," Grant said dismissively. "I had to make sure they felt like the only girl in the world. You know how it goes, Robert."

"Actually no I don't…but that's okay. I'm content where I am."

"And what did you and your girl do this weekend? Kidding, kidding geez," Grant said when Robbie pinned him with that glare. "You know I like Laurence, he's a cool cat."

"You're such a jackass," Robbie shook his head and went back to reading and writing in his book. He heard Grant get up and leave, only to return later with a brown bag in his hand.

"I bring a peace offering," he said placing one of the cans on Robbie's desk. Robbie looked up and noticed the can of beer even as he heard Grant popping the top on his own can.

"No thanks," He said returning his focus back to his work."

"What did I do now?" Grant let out a frustrated sigh.

"You mean besides insulting my boyfriend, who for the record isn't even a little bit girlie thank you very much."

"It was a joke, Robert."

"A bad one, Grant. And stupid," Robbie sighed and shook his head. "I know you didn't mean it, but you need to learn to think before you talk sometimes. Now if you don't mind I'm trying to study."

Grant opened his mouth to say something, but it was obvious that Robbie wasn't interested in what he had to say at the moment. He took a swig of his beer, grabbed his coat off the bed and stormed out slamming the door behind him. The noise caused Robbie to glance over his shoulder, but he sighed and focused once more on schoolwork.

The beer was sitting where Grant left it, on the edge of Robbie's dresser. He could see the beads of condensation dripping off the can; a clear indicator that the drink had once been nice and ice cold. Now as it sat there it began to lose its chill, and it made a small puddle on Robbie's desk. He couldn't help but stare at it each time he glanced up from his book.

He was having a hard time concentrating now. His last words to Grant reverberated in his mind and he wondered if perhaps he had been too harsh. He knew that Grant said things out of hand because he was trying to be funny. And he should be more than used to his roommates sense of humor by now. The comment bothered him…but his treatment of Grant upset him too, and it was making it hard to concentrate.

He wasn't sure how much time passed before he closed his book and reached for the can. The top popping was a welcome sound and he brought the can to his lips to take the first sip. The beer was still cold enough to feel good sliding down his throat and he sighed with satisfaction. He was already starting to feel a little better. He picked up his phone and sent a text to his roommate apologizing for snapping at him, and letting him know they would talk when he got back. He set his phone down on the table and took another sip of his drink before once again turning his attention to his schoolwork. By the time he set the empty can down on the desk Grant walked in with more.

"I'm sorry," Robbie said at the same moment that Grant uttered his apologies as well. Robbie smiled and stood relieving his roommate of his burden before giving him a hug. They spent the rest of the evening talking about the past weekend while drinking and munching on chips that Grant had bought from the store.

"Shhhhh we have to be quiet okay? Are you ready? Okay take this…that's it hold it steady. Go ahead I'm right here if you need me I won't let you drop it promise.

Excited blue eyes turned away from him, and he watched him walk slowly and carefully towards the bed. He was right behind him, just as he promised…he wouldn't let him fall. He couldn't help but smile as he watched, they had been planning this all week and there had been a lot of practicing.

Landon moved with careful steps towards the bed, placing the plate on the table just as he and his daddy had practiced. He walked to the edge of the bed to climb up, getting an extra boost from his father before crawling over to where his other daddy was still sleeping. Glancing over his shoulder he waited for the assertive nod before his small hands tapped his father's face.

"Da-dy," he said shaking the man as much as his small hand could. "Da-dy wake Up!" When that didn't seem to work he bent down closer into his face, pulling open his eyelids one at a time. He laughed each time it seemed his dad's eyes moved and he patted his cheek again wanting him to awaken. "Happy Birfday da-dy." He said kissing his father's lips when it seemed waking him was not an option. Just as he was about to move a pair of arms shot out and tickled him causing him to scream and squeal with delight.

Luke stood off to the side with his arms crossed smiling at the scene. "He has a surprise for you," he said once Landon had calmed down a little. His cheeks were flushed from laughing and screaming, and his blue eyes sparkled with happiness.

"A surprise?" Reid said looking at his son who was attempting to get to the table. "Where is it? Over there?" he asked as Landon pointed to the plate he had carried so carefully minutes before. "You made this for me?" Reid asked holding up the blueberry muffin to inspect it. "It's my favorite, thank you."

'You're welcome," Landon replied, though it sounded more like "ur wecum."

"Did Daddy help you with this?" Reid asked turning his gaze to Luke who walked over to join them on the bed.

"Daddy, say you wike it," Landon said looking up expectantly into Reid's eyes before glancing over at his other daddy as well.

"I love it." Reid kissed the top of Landon's head before gesturing for Luke to scoot closer. "I'm going to eat it with breakfast" Landon smiled and Luke tousled his hair, leaning in to kiss Reid on the cheek.

"Happy birthday," He said shyly. "I know you didn't want to make a big deal or anything, but I couldn't resist having Landon come in here with a present."

"it was perfect,": Reid assured him. "I don't think anyone has ever made such a fuss about my birthday. At least not in the last ten years. I usually just let it pass by, and like with Christmas lately I'm usually working."

"Well not today," Luke said getting up off the bed. He lifted Landon into his arms and gestured for Reid to follow him. "Bring your muffin with you, we've got a whole big breakfast waiting for you in the kitchen."

"But you always cook me breakfast," Reid pointed out as he followed Luke downstairs. "How is that a surprise?"

"Your son helped this time," Luke replied settling Landon into his high chair before heading to the stove to make Reid a plate. "And on top of that I made all your favorites."

"You're too good to me," Reid said pulling Luke away from the stove long enough to give him a kiss.

"Mmm, I love you too," Luke said slipping out or Reid's grasp. "Now sit."

"Your daddy's very bossy," Reid confided in Landon who just smiled, his fingers in his mouth as he looked at Reid. Luke brought Reid's breakfast over, setting it and a glass of orange juice in front of him. Next he brought over two mugs of coffee and then fixed plates for himself and Landon.

"So how is school going?" Reid asked before eating a forkful of eggs. "Did you finish that big paper you were working on?"

"Actually I did," Luke grinned as he cut up Landon's food before placing it in front of him in bite sized pieces. "I had to write a dissertation on the benefits and pitfalls of writing Fanfiction."

"Sounds like an interesting topic. What were your findings?" Reid asked as he continued to eat.

"Well you would be surprised how much fanfiction is out there. There is a site that has stories from every show you can think of. Movies and books too, it's really quite fascinating. The stories are really well written, and its obvious that a lot of the authors have some talent. Unfortunately, fanfiction writers fall into the same trap that actors on soaps do. They're scoffed at and not taken seriously and it's a real shame."

"How much research did you do?" Reid asked reaching for his coffee cup. "Did you actually talk to some of these authors."

"There are a few in my class," Luke explained. "A couple of the new friends I have made were more than willing to speak candidly with me about the subject." Luke took a sip of his own coffee and checked to make sure Landon was alright before he continued. "For instance Sierra has been writing fanfiction for years…Battlestar Galactica and Star Trek are her favorite television worlds, and She's also really big on Harry Potter."

"People are still obsessing over the boy wizard?" Reid asked incredulously. "I would have thought it would die down by now."

"There are over 500.000 fanfiction stories devoted to Harry Potter alone, Reid. And with that matter there are people who write fanfiction about The Flying Nun."

"I stand corrected then."

"Anyway, Sierra has a small following on the site where she posted her fiction, but when she consulted with someone about how to get her name out there she was told that fanfiction didn't count as writing."

"Of course it counts," Reid said through a mouthful of food. "Creativity is creativity isn't it?"

"Well yes, and besides that good fiction takes time and thought, and when it's a story based on someone else's work you are tasked at keeping the characters as true to who they are as possible. That isn't always easy and it's a testament to those who are able to do it. In my paper I argued that it's not fair to be judged for the kind of writing you do. That shouldn't matter if its quality work. I feel the same way about actors. A good actor is a good actor no matter the genre."

"Unless it's porn."

"Reid," Luke laughed, his coffee splattering on the table. Reid grabbed for a napkin to dab up the mess.

"UH-oh!" Landon said pointing at the spilled liquid.

"That's right, daddy made an uh-oh," Reid repeated. "I want to read this paper of yours. Did you talk to anyone else?"

"Luke nodded, placing his cup down on the table to eat some more of his breakfast. "It may shock you to know that just as many guys write this stuff as girls do. It's a great creative outlet, depending on what your niche is I guess. My friend Rebecca has Of Mice and Men Fanfiction."

"Is that even possible?" Reid raised an eyebrow. "One of the main characters dies at the end of the book."

"At the hands of the other character…I know, and that was my question. I honestly don't want to find out though. I like creating my own characters and worlds so I will stick to that, but it was fun to peek into the world for a minute you know? Simon does anime fanfiction and one thing they all agreed on was that they really do it for themselves. They share it with other fans and such but, the real payoff is to have the ending or the storyline they wanted to see play out but it didn't happen."

"Daddy, more pwease." Landon said reaching out his hand to grab a hold of Luke's shirt. Luke glanced down at his son's sticky fingers and sighed. "A father's job is never done."

"Wait, tell me what your conclusion was," Reid said finishing off his food. "The munchkin can wait."

"I don't think fanfiction writers should be looked down on," Luke replied standing to get his son another pancake. "I think every form of self expression deserves a chance, and every person should be able to use their work as a sample when they go for a job or attempt to get published. Not doing so could mean you're missing out on the next Dickens or James Patterson. The next Shakespeare or Jane Austen could be right under your nose, and you'd miss him or her because of your bias against the genre they chose to write. Plain and simple it's just not fair."

"I hope you get an A," Reid said proudly. "You'd deserve it."

"Thank you," Luke kissed Reid on the cheek and settled down at the table, placing Landon's cut pancake in front of him. "Are you full? I could get you another plate. Sorry I talked so long."

"I asked," Reid reminded him, "And you don't seem to get the fact that I love the sound of your voice. And that apparently that fact makes you blush."

"OH geez will you two just get a room," a new voice filled the kitchen catching everyone off guard especially Reid, who turned to see his nephew standing in the doorway with Robbie standing beside him laughing. "Surprise," Laurie smiled happily. "Happy Birthday Uncle Reid."

"Wowy" Landon exclaimed. As of yet his attempt at saying his brother's name were unsuccessful. His L's always sounded like w.

Reid looked at Luke, a true genuine smile crossing his features as he stood to give his nephew a hug. "I wasn't expecting to see you this weekend," he said pulling back to look at him. "Especially since we just saw you last week."

"Well, Luke said he wanted to surprise you, and I figured we've missed enough birthdays together...for reasons beyond our control. There would have been no excuse for me missing this one."

"You're turning my nephew into a sentimental sap aren't you?" Reid asked turning his attention to Robbie.

"I can't take credit for that," Robbie laughed Happy birthday Reid."

"You guys hungry?" Luke asked while Reid and Robbie shared a hug.

"IS there any food left?" Laurie teased coming over to hug Luke and tousle his little brother's hair.

"I was just about to help myself to a second plate," Reid replied joining the group at the table. Robbie hugged Luke and kissed Landon on the cheek before taking a seat. "I can whip you both up something if you would like."

"You don't have to do that, Uncle Reid. I can get it. Sit, enjoy your birthday, you only turn forty once."

"Haha, you're funny," Reid deadpanned. Laurie chuckled on his way over to the stove to whip up plates for the three of them. When he returned to the table Luke was wiping Landon's sticky fingers with a wet wipe while Robbie and Reid were discussing the upcoming baseball season. Spring Training would be beginning soon, and as usual Robbie was a loyal Cubs fan while Reid predicted that the Red Sox would have an impressive lineup this coming season.

They continued to talk sports as they ate, with Luke and Laurie adding their thoughts to the conversation regarding the draft and the batting records for some of the prospective players. Reid, who usually preferred not to talk so much, found he was enjoying himself. Here he was surrounded by the people who mattered to him most and he was content with that.

After breakfast they hooked up the Wii, where Reid bested them all in a game of Golf, while Luke reigned supreme in bowling, and Laurence was stellar at tennis. Robbie dominated during their attempts at playing Michael Jackson's The Experience, and they even found a game to play that Landon could participate in. It was fun to watch him get excited about the letters and the shapes that magically appeared on the screen.

For lunch Luke treated the group to an Italian feast at Maggianos. It was nothing fancy, just Luke, Reid, Laurie, Robbie and Landon spending the day out in Oak Brook. Reid tried the Lasagna and remarked belatedly that he preferred Luke's delicious concoction to what the restaurant served. Laurie and Robbie shared a pizza while Luke settled for stuffed shells which he shared with Landon. Laurie had informed the maitre d that it was Reid's birthday, much to his dismay. He was completely floored when the waiters came around to sing happy birthday to him, though the dessert they set down in front of him offered some solace.

After Reid polished off his dessert it was time for him to open his presents, though he insisted that what they had given him already was more than enough. Laurie and Robbie had gotten him a new wallet. Laurie insisted it was time for him to get rid of the one he had been carrying since Medical school. From Landon he received slippers for his feet and a bronze replica of Landon's first pair of shoes.

"You're going to be tall one day," Reid informed his son. "Already growing out of your shoes. Thank you." He kissed his son on the forehead and placed the shoes back in their box before turning to Luke.

"What are you looking at me for," Luke asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm waiting for my present." Reid replied evenly.

"Haven't I done enough for you today," Luke feigned offence. "I cooked you breakfast, and took you out for lunch. What more do you want from me, Dr. Oliver."

"A kiss."

"I think I can spare one," Luke leaned forward to kiss Reid on the cheek. Laurie and Robbie snickered from across the table even as Reid cupped Luke's cheeks and kissed him properly. "Happy birthday, love," Luke said his voice breathless and soft after that last kiss. He handed Reid a box that was both long and flat.

"Don't tell me you got me a tie?" Reid asked rolling his eyes.

"No, not this time," Luke laughed. "Open it."

Inside the box was what looked like a golden medallion on a long chain. Reid pulled it out of the box and held it in his hands examining it. "A pocket watch," he said his voice thick with emotion. "You really do listen to me don't you?"

"I don't just listen," Luke smiled as he took the watch and slipped it into Reid's shirt pocket. "I hear everything."

"There's something else in the box, Uncle Reid," Laurie said breaking the trance that had stolen their attention for the moment.

Reid glanced down at the box again and noticed the envelope that the pocket watch had been lying on. "What are these?" he asked opening the letter. "Tickets," he exclaimed examining the tickets closely. "To a Jazz show."

"My friend Seth plays in this band," Luke explained. "They're playing tonight at this club, and since I know you have a deep appreciation for Jazz I figured we could check it out. Even if we can't stay long."

"What about Landon?"

"Don't worry about him, we have that covered," Robbie piped up. "Laurie and I are going to babysit until you get back."

"And we have extra clothes just in case you guys get back too late for us to be driving," Laurie added.

"Okay then," Reid said smiling at Luke. "I guess we're going to listen to some jazz."

It was about six o'clock when they made it to the club and there was already a line of people waiting to get in. Luke took Reid's hand and drew him through the crowd, smiling as they finally reached the doorman. "Hi 'm Luke Snyder, and this is my partner we're-"

"Oh yes, Seth told us you were coming," the guy cut him off and waved them inside. "Come in, come in. I'm glad you could make it.

"SO are we," Luke said over his shoulder as he led Reid through the crowd."

"How many people are here?" Reid asked.

"I think by the time everyone gets in here there will be about thirty or thirty-five. It's small venue so it seems like more. You'll be okay though right?"

Reid squeezed Luke's hand before letting go. "I'm going to get us something to drink, I'll be right back. He kissed Luke's cheek before slipping away. Luke watched him make his way to the bar, and turned when he heard someone he knew call his name. He was in the middle of a conversation with another friend from school when Reid found him again.

"Hey," Luke greeted accepting the glass Reid handed him. "I want you to meet my classmate, Donavan. He's in Seth's band too. Don, this is my partner, Reid."

"Nice to meet you," Reid said extending his hand as he took a sip of his warmed Sherry.

"You're a doctor right?" Donavan asked, giving his hand a shake."Luke talks about you a lot in class."

"He does, does he?" Reid raised an eyebrow as he looked at his boyfriend."

"About as much as Don here mentions his fiancée," Luke commented, taking a sip of his drink.

"Touche," Donovan laughed. "What is that," he asked nodding at Luke's drink. It looks good.

"A Tequila Sunrise," Reid replied. Before he could say more Donovan has taken the drink from Luke

"That sounds really good can I try?" he asked even as he took a sip from Luke's straw. Reid and Luke just looked at him with bemused expressions on their faces. "There's no alcohol in this," he said handing it back to Luke.

"Does your fiancée know you go around drinking out of other people's glasses?" Reid asked dryly as he took a sip of his warm Sherry. "Give that to him," he said gesturing at Luke's drink before looking at Donavan. "I'll go get you another."

"Charming fella you got there, Luke," Donavan said taking the glass Luke handed him.

"He's a teddy bear, but I think you made him grumpy," Luke replied. "He is a doctor after all. And he has this thing about germs."

"Tell him the truth, Luke. The only person you should be swapping spit with is me," Reid said walking up behind him. He handed Luke his glass and took another sip of his drink as if his comment was the most normal thing to say in the world.

"Enjoy the show, guys," Donovan chuckled as he turned to leave. "Nice meeting you, Reid. You have a wicked sense of humor. He was still laughing as he disappeared into the crowd and Luke turned to Reid and shook his head as he sipped from his new drink.

"What?" Reid asked with raised brow.

"You really don't care what you say out of your mouth do you?" he asked with a fair amount of awe apparent in his voice.

"I'm unpredictable, Mr. Snyder," Reid said wrapping a protective arm around him, "How close a friend is he?" he asked gesturing towards the direction Donovan went off in.

"He's a school friend," Luke explained. "I don't think there would be occasion for me to hang out with him outside the classroom. Why? You aren't jealous are you?"

Reid shook his head. "I don't do jealous. But you and James are super close and not even his drinks from your glass."

"I was just as shocked as you were," Luke turned to face him. "Let's forget about Donavan and just enjoy the show okay? You can grip about the drink later, I bet Robbie and Laurie would get a kick out of the story…and if I do have the occasion to be with Donovan I won't have a drink in my hand…I promise."

The soft lilting tones of the saxophone wafting through the air drew their attention, and they noticed that everyone was taking their seats. Luke grabbed a hold of Reid's hand and pulled him to a small table over in the corner where they could watch and listen to the performance. Reid wrapped an arm around Luke, who smiled up at him as they tapped their feet to the music and enjoyed their drinks.

"I'll get him," Robbie said standing even as Laurie paused the movie yet again. He glanced over his shoulder as Robbie jogged up the stairs to where Landon was supposed to be sleeping. After an hour of playing and chasing after him they had finally managed to get the little guy to lay down. Problem was he didn't want to go to sleep.

They had tried everything; playing with him, giving him water when he asked and even read him several bedtime stories. Nothing seemed to work. Landon wanted to play, but as was the case with children his attention span was short. The living room floor was littered with toys that Landon had abandoned or thrown in protest when he didn't want them anymore.

Robbie entered Landon's room and stood in front of the crib for a moment staring down into his nephew's big blue eyes. "What can I do for you little man?" he asked placing his hands on the crib.

"Wa-wa," Landon replied lifting his arms to indicate he wanted out of the crib."

"If you get water will you go to sleep?" Robbie inquired even as he lifted the tyke out the crib.

"Pway wit u an Wowy," Landon sad wrapping his arms around Robbie's neck."

"You want to play with your big brother?" Landon nodded his head, rubbing at his eyes, making Robbie smile. He was obviously tired, but had apparently inherited his father's stubbornness. "We'll let you stay up with us, but you have to be good okay?"

"Tay."

Laurie had heard the request for water threw the baby monitor, so he was waiting with a bottle when they made it down the stairs. Landon grabbed for it greedily immediately attaching it to his mouth.

"Someone was thirsty," Laurie commented as they made their way back over to the couch.

"I think greedy is more like it," Robbie smirked. He settled his nephew down on the couch. Laurie reclaimed his seat and was about to turn on a kid-friendly movie when Lucky barked, reminding them that he too was in the house.

"I better take him out for a walk," Laurie said placing the remote down once again. "Be right back."

"Okay," Robbie said accepting Laurie's kiss. Laurie tousled his little brother's hair and grabbed Lucky's leash, fastening it on him before both left the house.

It was late when Luke and Reid finally made it into the house. Reid switched on the light and caught Luke when he almost tripped over something on the floor. "What in the world," He said looking down to see what almost made Luke fall.

"Oh my god," Luke said covering his mouth as his eyes surveyed the room which at the moment seemed to be buried beneath a sea of toys.

"Looks like a tornado hit in here," Reid commented, letting Luke go for a moment to secure the house.

"A tornado named Lan," Luke agreed. "Check that out," he said nodding towards the couch where Robbie and Laurie were seated, their heads pressed together, their eyes closed. Laurie still held the remote in his hand while Robbie held an empty bottle in his. Lucky was asleep at Laurie's feet, and in the middle of it all was the baby snuggled up between the boys,, his legs spread out in front of him, a pacifier in his mouth as he too slept.

"The demon turns into an angel," Reid mused, a smile tickling at his lips. "Should we wake them?"

"Nah," Luke said pulling him further into the room and towards the stairs. "Let them sleep."


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

He wasn't sure how long he had been sitting there when Reid settled down beside him. He spared a smile for his boyfriend before turning his attention back to the lake in front of him. It was peaceful out there, just him, the lake and the trees. Outside on the patio had quickly become one of his favorite spots to reflect, and today he really needed to do that. He was grateful that Reid didn't ask why he was sitting alone out there. He didn't ask any questions in fact; he crossed his legs in front of him and looked out at the sun setting across the horizon. It was a beautiful sight actually, the sun looking like a golden fireball as it cast its glow on the lake before sinking into the horizon.

Usually he loved the sunsets, but even the golden hues couldn't hold his attention at the moment. His mind was a jumble of emotions and his heart felt heavy. He just wasn't sure how to deal with it."

"How long have you been out here?" Reid's voice invaded his thoughts and he shrugged.

"A couple of hours I guess."

"And where's Lan?" Reid inquired.

"Sleeping." He wondered if his voice sounded as dejected to Reid as it did to his own ears. "He wasn't feeling well, and I put him to bed when we got home. I should probably go check on him though."

"Wait a minute," Reid grabbed his arm before he could stand, even as he glanced over at the baby monitor that sat on the table beside him. "We'll check on him in a minute, and in the meantime you have this," he said gesturing at the monitor. IF he needs you you'll know."

Luke tilted his head seeing the logic in what Reid was saying, and turned his attention back to the lake. He could feel Reid's eyes on him, and he knew the other man wanted to ask what was up.

"Dinner's already in the kitchen if you're hungry," He told Reid after a few more minutes had passed.

"Okay."

For once in his life Reid wasn't thinking about food. He was focused on the man before him. It had been a while since he had seen Luke this reclusive, this sad, and it concerned him a great deal. He couldn't think of anything that could possibly be upsetting him, though he certainly wracked his brain trying to recall anything that had happened over the last year. It wasn't Noah's birthday, for that date had already passed. It had also been the anniversary of the day that Reid had showed up on Luke's doorstep and the beginning of an adventure that none of them would soon forget.

"I talked to my father today."

The statement caught Reid's attention and it made it frown. It was simple in diction yet complex in meaning. Luke spoke to Holden every day, but talks such as those never made him sad unless...

"Is something wrong with Lucinda or Emma?" he asked on the off chance that he was wrong about what Luke was trying to tell him.

Luke shook his head before lowering it to peer at his hands. Reid glanced down too noticing that Luke had been biting his fingernails again. It was a habit, he had realized, that Luke only partook in when he was anxious or upset; this was far worse than he could have thought. "Not dad," Luke said raising his dark gaze to meet Reid's head on. "I talked to him today too…but this call, this was different."

"What did he want?"

"What didn't he want," Luke laughed humorlessly. He once again turned his gaze away from Reid, looking out over the lake as the sky continued to darken. "He says he wants to get to know me…he says he has regrets about the things he's done and he apologized for not being there. And I'm torn, you know?" He looked at Reid who nodded, understanding what he was saying to a degree.

"Part of you wants to believe him," Reid voiced Luke's thoughts. "But part of you is still that scared kid who endured so much at his hands right?"

"It sounds silly when you put it that way."

"Nothing about you is silly, Luke; especially not how you feel. You have to remember though; you aren't that scared little kid anymore. You aren't even the fifteen year old looking for acceptance. He can't manipulate you."

"What would you do?" Luke asked curiously. "If you had the chance to reconnect with your father would you take it?"

"I think I would," Reid replied thoughtfully. "Before my parents passed away I always hoped that someday they would come to accept me; that they would want me back in their lives. It would have to be on my terms, but I would do it."

The faint sound of the baby crying filled the air causing both men to glance over at the baby monitor. Luke smiled and picked it up, shaking his head fondly. "I think…I get it," he said biting his lip as he locked gazes with Reid. "That unconditional love that comes with being a parent…that bond that neither time nor distance can erase. I know Damian chose to disappear from my life, and he had his reasons…both times. He did some terrible things…and Noah's dad did too, but I believe with every cell of my being that Winston Mayer loved Noah; he just could never accept me. And if I can give him that pardon then can't I do the same thing for Damian? "

Reid placed his hand on top of Luke's as they listened to Landon, who was no longer crying. He was sitting up in his crib talking and laughing, as if he knew that his daddies had heard him, and they would be coming soon. There was nothing for him to fear…all he had to do was wait.

"Sometimes people love the way they were taught to love," Reid stated, his fingers lightly grazing Luke's hand. "Our environment, our associations…there are so many different factors, Luke. I think there is a reason why the word itself is so abstract. Its true meaning cannot be defined, because nothing about it is simple. It's also about risk though. Do you want to give Damian a chance?"

"I think so," Luke admitted without hesitation. "I know for certain I don't want anything to do with my mother. Who knows if that will change in time, but I have made it this far without her…I think I can keep that up. I made sure when I talked to him today that this wasn't some ploy of my mothers to get him to plead her case. He promised me it wasn't. This was all him."

"Do you believe him?"

"I want to," Luke sighed. "I want to trust him. I feel like I owe it to myself to embrace me." He smiled at the amused look on Reid's face. "He's my father, and I don't want to look back on this time and wish that I had given him a chance."

"Then do it," Reid said standing to pull Luke to his feet. "Let him in, on your terms as little or as much as you feel you need to. Our son doesn't have to be a part of that if you don't want him to be. He already has a grandfather, and a great grandfather who loves him dearly. He's fine. This is about you."

Luke smiled his first genuine smile since he had received the phone call that afternoon. "I love you, you know that."

"I Love you too," Reid said wrapping his arm around him. "Come on, we've got a munchkin to feed."

"I'm worried about him," Chris said, sighing as he settled down on his bed. He looked straight at his roommate who was standing in his corner of their small quarters eyeing a canvas critically. "Are you even listening to me?"

"I heard every word you said," Laurie remarked as he took a piece of cloth to dab at the picture carefully, trying to catch any accidental streaks in the painting. "You said you saw RJ today in English class and he was wearing sunglasses. You asked him if he was okay, and he snapped at you, and you're a little concerned right?"

"Laurie."

"What?" Laurie turned his violet gaze on his roommate, setting the brush down to give him his complete attention. "You asked if I was paying attention, I was just assuring you that I heard. I'm just hoping that you're wrong and there's nothing to worry about."

"Laurie, it's March, and as much of a fashion statement I think sunglasses make, one does not wear them in the tail end of winter…inside."

Laurie sighed, a frown crossing his features as he thought about what his roommate was saying. Of course he was right, but the behavior Chris had described thus far did not sound like his boyfriend. Sure he knew that Robbie had a drink here and there to help relieve stress. But that wasn't a regular thing…was it.

"You've said you have seen him like this before?" Laurie questioned carefully.

"A few times," Chris frowned. "He zoned out in class one day and that is just not like him."

"This semester has been hard on him," Laurie reasoned. "Maybe he's just been tired. Kraig teased me about being tired the other day in class."

"Maybe," Chris conceded. "Just keep an eye on him okay? I know school can be stressful. Look at me, I've got my classes on top of dance class and rehearsal for the spring show, I understand being tired. I just…I'm worried about him, that's all."

"I'm glad you can look out for him when I can't," Laurie admitted. "I really appreciate it."

"That's what friends are for," Chris smiled. "And don't you go feeling guilty. You have a lot going on too. This is college, Laurie; I think it's supposed to be tough. This way we're prepared for the real world."

"I used to love that show," Laurie smirked as he turned back to his painting.

"Haha, very funny," Chris laughed. "You knew full well what I meant, Gibson."

"I did. I'll check on him. Are you going to be here when I get back?"

"I should be," Chris crossed his arms in front of him. "Kraig's out of town."

"Oh yeah that's right," Laurie said grabbing his jacket. "He said he would be missing class for the rest of this week, so we're supposed to just work on our projects for the period."

"Yeah," Chris sighed.

"Awww don't worry buddy," Laurie said wrapping an arm around his friend. "I'm sure he'll call you when he gets off the plane. " As if on cue Chris's phone jumped on the table indicating that he had a call. "See," Laurie chuckled as he left the room leaving Chris alone to answer the call.

The walk over to East Fairchild was quiet, and it gave Laurie time to think about what Chris had told him. He was certain that everything was fine, but he knew his roommate wouldn't have mentioned it if there wasn't cause for concern. Besides, any reason to go visit with his boyfriend was a good one…he didn't see him as often as he would have liked to.

He could hear soft music playing as he neared Robbie's room and it made him smile. Robbie had taken to listening to classical music while he studied. He said it helped him to relax. Laurie knocked on the door before stepping back to wait, placing his hands behind his back.

He heard the music pause, and the scraping of a chair on the floor before footsteps drew closer to the door. A soft smile crossed Laurie's lips as he took in the sight of his boyfriend clad in just a t-shirt and boxers. "If I would have known I was having company I would have dressed up," Robbie smirked as he moved aside to let Laurie into the room.

Laurie stepped inside, closing the door behind him before turning to draw Robbie into an embrace. "I wanted to surprise you," He said leaning in to kiss him softly.

"It's a nice surprise," Robbie murmured allowing his arms to encircle Laurie's neck. "I've missed you." He kissed him again before pulling away to go back to his desk where there were several books open to various pages.

"Studying?" Laurie asked nodding at the material on the desk.

"Just doing a little light reading actually," Robbie replied. "We're analyzing the poems of Keats, Byron and Shelley tomorrow and I was reading biographies of all their lives to prepare for it."

"And you call that light reading," Laurie teased, his violet eyes sparkling with mirth.

"Says the guy whose favorite book is about Andy Warhol."

Laurie laughed as he settled down on the bed. "Do I need to leave you to it?" he asked seriously even as Robbie settled back down in his desk chair.

"No I could use a break," Robbie smiled at him. "I would never turn you away, you know that."

"Then come join me over here," Laurie said patting the bed beside him.

Robbie did as directed and smiled as he leaned in to kiss his boyfriend softly. "Hi," he said his grin easily reaching his emerald gaze.

"Hey," Laurie returned the smile easily, his violet eyes shining brightly. "Fancy meeting you here."

"How have you been?" Robbie asked placing a hand on Laurie's knee. "I feel like I don't get to see you enough."

"I'm good now that I've gotten to see you. I'd tease Chris about how much he sees you more than I do, but then he'd just turn around and throw the comment back at me."

Robbie laughed. "He always gripes that you see Kraig more often than he does."

"Oh, so he exaggerates," Laurie chuckled lightly.

"Is he with Kraig now?"

"No, he's back in our room sulking. I'm sure he'll end up going to use the dance studio or something. Dancing relaxes him. I don't want to talk about Chris though," he said taking Robbie's hands into his. "I want to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Whatever your heart desires," Laurie smiled. "What poems were you reading tonight?"

"I read Keats' Ode To a Nightingale, and Ode on a Grecian Urn. You know his odes are probably his most well known pieces of poetry. And he truly was only writing poetry for six years."

"His popularity came after his death right? I remember he was very young when he died."

"Just twenty-five," Robbie clarified. "Percy Shelley eulogized him in his own poem Andonais. In any case, the odes were Keats' attempt at making a new form of the sonnet. Such beautiful poems yet full of a sadness that is evident to me."

"Have you ever thought about writing poetry?"

Robbie glanced at his boyfriend, who was now leaning against the bed, his eyes trained on him as he spoke. He knew Laurie was listening, hanging on his every word. "I don't know if I would be any good at it," Robbie shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't believe that for a minute. I think everything you need to write a poem is right here," He pulled Robbie close, kissing his forehead before smiling at him again. "No one thought Keats was that great, but his poems are taught in schools around the world even today. Same thing with Elizabeth Barrett Browning and others I'm sure. No one really took them seriously, but we know those poems because someone put them out there. You never know, RJ, they could be talking about you one day."

"I think they'll be talking about your paintings," Robbie countered. "We'll be strolling through a gallery full of your work, and someone is going to ask for your autograph, and I'll be able to say I knew you when."

"There you go thinking about the future again," Laurie said softly, his smile still present on his lips.

"Don't you?" Robbie asked cuddling up close to him. "I mean I know it's far off but I'm just so proud of you, and I can't wait for everyone to see how talented you are."

"Do you think I'm talented enough to be the star of your first movie?" Laurie teased, his fingers combing through Robbie's shaggy hair.

"Perhaps," Robbie replied lifting his head slightly to look at Laurie. His boyfriend's long fingers remained tangled in his hair, tugging lightly as he leaned in to kiss him. He allowed his own hands to touch Laurie's face deepening the kiss ever so slightly, his tongue sliding easily into Laurie's moist mouth.

"Is that your way of saying I have to sleep with you to get the part?" Laurie's eyes were twinkling as he lowered Robbie's back to the bed, his thumb caressing his bottom lip lovingly.

"Shut up," Robbie said pulling his boyfriend down on top of him. His throaty laugh quickly became muffled as their mouths came together.

"I wish we could stay like this."

"Me too. I love being this close to you."

Robbie shifted slightly his arms tightening around Laurie even as he felt himself being pulled closer. Their bodies lay flush together, bare chest pressing against bare chest as they reveled in the closeness they shared.

"Are you sure you have to get back to studying?"

"Yes," Robbie chuckled, his lips pressing lightly against Laurie's. "It's almost the end of Winter semester you know? Gotta pass these last few tests."

Laurie sighed, pressing his forehead against Robbie's before allowing their lips to meet again. "You're right as always. I should probably get some studying done too."

"Wait a minute," Robbie thwarted Laurie's attempts to move away from him, trapping him in his embrace. "There's no rule that says we can't study together you know."

"You're impossible," Laurie kissed his nose, following that up with kisses to his cheeks and his jaw before stopping to look at his flushed face. He lifted his hand to stroke Robbie's cheek as he allowed himself to get lost for a moment in the emerald gaze he loved so much.

"Are you trying to commit my face to memory?" Robbie asked his voice soft and laced with teasing.

"Already done," Laurie replied, his fingers tracing lightly over Robbie's features, before he cupped his face and kissed him again. The kiss started off slow and deliberate, their lips moving together, seeking warmth and connection. Laurie slipped his tongue effortlessly into Robbie's mouth, effectively deepening the kiss and eliciting a moan from his lover.

All thoughts of studying and school were forgotten as Robbie, in an expressive show of strength, took the upper hand flipping Laurie onto his back. Violet eyes sparkled with amusement before melting into pools of passion, drawing Robbie in deep. Short deliberate kisses became long lingering embraces as they forgot that they had been attempting to say goodbye.

It was about midnight when Laurie stepped out the room and turned to face his boyfriend. "Call me tomorrow?" he asked leaning in for one last kiss.

"First thing in the morning," Robbie replied, allowing his lips to linger before stepping back with a smile. "Good night, Laurie. I love you."

"Love you too," Laurie said stroking his cheek lovingly before backing off. "Don't study too hard."

Robbie waited until Laurie disappeared down the hall before closing the door to his room. Grant would be returning shortly, but for the moment he still had the room all to himself. He smiled as he glanced over at his bed, a slight blush staining his cheeks as he realized he could still feel Laurie within him. It had been good spending time with him, and he knew it had been just what he needed to relax.


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

He could hear them getting ready in the other room, and he belatedly wished that he was going with them. A part of him wanted to call off this impromptu meeting; put it off until another day, but he knew he couldn't. He knew as well as he knew his own name, that if he put it off he would continue to do so and that wasn't acceptable. It also wasn't his style.

After talking it over with Reid he had brought the topic up with his dad and James. Both seemed to agree that he should reach out. Holden pointed out that he really had nothing to lose by giving Damian a chance. He was no longer the kid wanting to be loved, or the teen searching for acceptance. He was in all essence a very capable young adult, and a father to boot. There was nothing that Damian could do to hurt him anymore. James reminded him that as long as things were done on his terms then he should be fine, and besides he always had backup if something went wrong. Both men agreed with Reid that his relationship with Damian didn't have to have anything to do with Lily if he didn't want it to.

After talking to them he realized that this was something he wanted. A part of him, the part he had long buried, wanted to know the man who had sired him. He wanted to believe that his biological father loved him and wanted to have a real relationship with him, and if life was about taking risks…

"Daddy, go?" Landon's voice drew him back to the present and he turned to see Reid standing in the kitchen with Landon in his arms. Both pairs of blue eyes were watching him, and Landon was wearing his signature pout.

"I'm sorry I can't join you today buddy," he said lifting his son into his arms. "You're going to have a good time with Daddy and your Uncle Eric and Uncle Ethan right?" Landon nodded his head causing Luke to smile. He kissed his son on the cheek hugging him close. "Will you do me a favor?" he asked looking into his son's blue eyes. "You have to get me some of those really cool goldfish from the gift shop. You think you can remember that?"

"Jes, daddy," Landon said promptly placing his thumb in his mouth as he rested his head on his father's shoulder. Luke smiled as he watched Reid head into the living room to answer the doorbell. Moments later he heard his father's voice along with his little brother's and he headed into the living room to greet them.

"Luke!" Ethan's smile widened when he saw his brother and he immediately moved forward to give him a hug. It had been awhile since he'd seen his family; with the move and then school starting time seemed to be much scarcer than when he had lived just down the road.

"Hey squirt," he said rustling Ethan's hair. "How've you been?"

"Good. I miss you though. I hate that you live so far away now."

"I know," Luke frowned. "Maybe some weekends you and Natalie can come spend time with Reid, Landon and I. Would you like that?"

"If Dad says it's okay," Ethan replied looking to his father who drew nearer with Reid right behind him.

"Of course its okay, Kiddo," Holden agreed with a smile.

"Luke, don't forget Lucky needs to go for his walk around three," Reid spoke up as Landon looked around listening to the adults talk.

"Believe me if I don't remember Lucky will promptly remind me when the time comes," Luke laughed, running a hand through his hair. He kissed his son's cheek, finally placing him down on the floor so he could give his dad a proper hug.

"Do you want me to stay?" Holden asked when they pulled apart. He was fully aware of what was about to happen today, and while he had agreed that Luke should take a risk, he didn't want to take anything to chance.

"Part of me wishes you could," Luke allowed a sad smile to cross his lips. "But I know I have to do this by myself. You do think I'm doing the right thing right?"

While Holden and Luke talked Reid scooped up Landon and motioned for Ethan to follow him. Eric arrived soon after with his nephew, and after a quick good bye the group left Luke alone with his dad and the puppy.

"You know I've always tried to make sure that your reasons for disliking your father were your own," Holden's smile was thoughtful as he looked at his son. Crossing his arms in front of him he gestured for them to take a seat on the couch. "On the same token a lot of my reasons for disliking the man stemmed from the way he treated you and your mother."

"And now?" Luke asked looking at his father expectantly.

"I've come to realize that your father is like your grandmother in a lot of ways."

"Hmmm, ruthless, cunning, like to be in control," Luke counted on his fingers. "Yeah I can see where they're similar.

"They also both really love you," Holden added softly.

"Damian certainly has a strange way of showing it."

"His methods may not have always been sound," Holden agreed. "I certainly don't condone any of the things he has put you through, nor do I applaud the lies that he has told you over the years to manipulate, only to then disappear from your life. But I do have to give him credit where it is due."

"That's very big of you," Luke smirked causing Holden to Laugh.

"He always came back," Holden explained after a moment. "That fact annoyed me at first because I only saw it as him trying to insinuate himself into your life again. As if he could steal you away from me and turn you against me."

"Dad you know that could never happen right?" Luke interrupted, his expression a cross between determination and sadness. "You are my Dad, no matter what biology says."

"I do know that," Holden squeezed his knee encouragingly. "I also know that I wouldn't stop trying to be better for you…because that's what parents do. We want to be better for our kids. Sometimes we don't always succeed but it's our ultimate goal."

"So…you're saying that thought he doesn't always get it right, Damian does love me."

"In his own way, yes. I think he just needs you to teach him that he doesn't have to do anything spectacular. He just needs to be there."

"So what I need to make him understand is that he doesn't have to try so hard."

"He shouldn't have to try at all," Holden smiled. "Let me ask you this. What do you want?"

"I want him to know me," Luke replied without hesitation. "I want him to see that I am a man he can be proud to call his son. That's not too much to ask is it?"

"And maybe he just wants to be a part of your life…that's what today is about," Holden placed a hand on Luke's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "It says a lot that he reached out, knowing full well you could have rejected him again."

"True."

"And, he's gotta know that he's lucky you're giving him a shot. I'm banking on the fact that he won't blow it."

"Thanks, Dad?" Luke smiled and gave his father a hug. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Well you won't have to find out, for a very long time." Holden assured him, running his hand up and down Luke's back in soothing circles. "You'll call me?" he asked pulling back.

"The minute he leaves…promise."

Luke was a bundle of nerves when he looked at the clock thirty minutes later. Despite what he told his dad, he was still a little apprehensive about what was to come. It had been years since he'd seen Damian and even more years since he had actually spoken to the man. He remembered the last conversation they had very clearly; a lot of works spoken in anger. He had been hurt, and he felt betrayed.

However, he wasn't sixteen anymore. Nine years was a long time to hold a grudge, and it was time to let it go. Besides, he wasn't the same person he was back then. He was older, more mature and confident. If he could change and evolve, wasn't it possible that Damian could too? The question still lay heavily on his mind when he heard a knock on the door. As if on cue Lucky barked and Luke abandoned the pillow he'd been holding and went to welcome his guest.

He was taken aback by the sight of Damian in casual clothes. So much so that it took him a moment to realize he was staring. "I'm sorry," he said stepping back to allow the man to enter. "I just don't think I've ever seen you without a tie."

Damian stepped inside and looked around taking in the interior of Luke's home. From the outside it looked charming and quaint…it seemed like the right fit for Luke; a mixture of simplicity and elegance. His son had chosen well.

"This is a beautiful home you have here, Luciano," he complimented his gaze finally settling on the son he barely knew.

"How about you reserve judgment for after you see the rest of it," Luke released a breath allowing a smile to touch his lips. Perhaps this wasn't going to be so bad.

"Is it alright?"

"What?" Luke asked frowning. He went over their brief conversation in his head, wondering if he had missed something.

"I called you Luciano. I did it without thinking though I know you prefer Luke."

"It's okay," Luke's fingers combed through his hair grabbing and releasing the silken strands reflexively. "It's…been awhile since anyone's called me that. I don't mid. It is my name after all."

Lucky chose that moment to come sniffing around the newcomer, reminding Luke that he hadn't invited Damian to sit down.

"Hey there fella," Damian knelt down to pet the dog who as sniffing at his loafers.

"He's not used to people wearing shoes in here," Luke explained, nodding towards the door where a row of shoes lined the wall.

"Well then I guess we need to rectify that," Damian smiled politely as he sipped off his loafers and placed them by the other shoes at the door.

"His name is Lucky," Luke smiled as the puppy once more attached himself to Damian's toes.

"How long have you had him?"

"About eight months," Luke replied. Lucky licked at Damian's hand and much to Luke's surprise the man didn't even bat an eyelash. Lucky was a good judge of character. The fact that he wasn't barking was a very good sign indeed. "I think he likes you."

"He is a beautiful dog," Damian stood training his blue eyes on his son once more. There is so much I need to say to you, Luciano. So much we need to clear up before we can broach a new start."

"Is that what you want?" Luke gestured for the man to take a seat. He settled down in the chair beside the sofa and Lucky promptly settled into his lap. Luke allowed his fingers to comb through the soft fur, finding the task soothing.

"I do," Damian frowned and looked down at his fingers. "I have made a lot of mistakes, and I know I can't fix things by saying I'm sorry."

"You could start with that…if you mean it."

It was a silent challenge. Brown eyes meeting blue head on, and it pleased him to see that Damian didn't back down.

"Where would I even start?" Damian smiled wryly.

"I almost died," Luke reminded him. "Not once, not even twice but three times…and whether that was your intention or not…"

"I allowed my need to control override any paternal instinct I may have had." Damian explained when Luke's trailed off into silence. "I can admit that where you should have been a main priority, you weren't, Luciano… I cannot take any of those things back, but I am sorry. I know saying you were better off with Holden is no excuse."

"He's a great dad," Luke admitted fondly. "And part of what I love so much is that he didn't leave…even when the going got tough, and things were bad. He was there when I needed him to be, and even when I don't. Can you do that?"

"I'd like to try."

"Okay," Luke relaxed, scooping Lucky into his arms so he could stand. "Brunch awaits us in the kitchen. We can talk over food and coffee."

Luke poured the coffee while he listened to Damian talk about the last few years. Since coming back to the states he had turned Grimaldi shipping into a reputable company and he had finally escaped the hold his family had over him for years. He had managed to make back the money he took from Luke; investing it wisely and allowing it to roll over. Luke could tell that he was quite proud of his achievements, but he only offered a smile. He didn't want to come off as fake when his father was being genuine.

"What does mom think of all this?" he asked taking a sip of his coffee. "What?" he asked noticing the perplexed look on Damian's face. "I know we have our differences, but I actually still care for her."

"Am I right to assume that you want an apology from her as well."

"Do you know what happened?" Luke frowned. "Why I'm upset with her.

"I only know what she tells me, Luciano."

"Which was why you wrote that letter, right?"

"Yes. Your mother said you weren't speaking to her, and asked me to intervene on her behalf."

"I want her to acknowledge that she was wrong," Luke frowned, holding his coffee mug in his hands. "I feel like she just turned her back on me, and decided that I was the screw-up looking for ways to clean up my messes. That hurt far more than you leaving," he admitted grimly.

"I bet it did," Damian commented thoughtfully. "Yu could still see her; so the rejection was ever present. That can't be a good feeling."

"It isn't, but…I'm sorry. I know that;' snot why you're here. I don't hate her, you know? Just like I don't hate you…I just…It hurts." He frowned fiddling with his cup absently.

"Its okay, Luciano. I want you to feel like you can talk to me. I know I can never be as important to you as Holden, but thank you for this chance. I will not blow it.:"

Luke smiled behind his cup and took a sip. He felt at ease for the first time since Damian walked in.

"So tell me about Reid."

Luke narrowed his eyes and looked at Damian quizzically. After Brunch they had retired to the patio where Luke tried to fill in the blanks of his life for his father. After retelling everything leading up to Landon's adoption they fell into a companionable silence.

"You really want to know?" he asked skeptically.

"I only want for you to be happy, Luciano. And I care for all aspects of your life. What is Reid like?"

"He's honest," Luke laughed at the expression on Damian's face. "I'm serious. He will tell it like it is; even if you don't want to hear it. And he's brilliant too. He's good to me, Damian. And what's more he doesn't expect me to be anyone but who I am.

"I like him so far. What does he do?"

"You may have heard of him actually. He's a world-renowned Neurosurgeon." He didn't even try to hide the pride in his voice at that admission. "He as in Africa for years with Doctors Without Borders, and I'm sure he'll have to go overseas again."

"I would like to meet him. I'm serious, Luciano. I didn't get to meet Noah properly. I do not want to make that mistake again. I will go at your pace if you feel it's too soon…"

"I have a feeling you are going to continually catch me off guard," Luke interrupted his flow of words. "I will talk to him about it. Beware he has a biased opinion of you, but he will be fair."

"You are happy here, Luciano?"

"Yes, I am." Luke smiled as Lucky sauntered over to them with his leash in his mouth. "It's time for me to walk Lucky. Would you like to join me?"

"I would like that," Damian replied glancing at his watch. He was enjoying this easy time with his son. He liked getting to know him as the man he had become.

"When Noah died I was devastated," Luke related as Lucky pulled him down the path. Damian kept up easily his long legs matching Luke's steps effortlessly. "IF not for Landon and Laurie, I don't know what I would have done. They gave me a purpose, you know? And they reminded me that I was a lot stronger than I thought."

"I can understand that. You make me want to be better," Damian confessed. "I just don't know how to do it."

"You have to trust that what you are doing is the best you can do, and don't try to manipulate situations. That only leads to trouble. The thing is, Damian, that love can't be bought, or cajoled or thrust upon someone. If you have to manufacture it then it's not really real."

"I'll try to remember that," Damian kept his voice soft as he watched the puppy scamper over to a nearby tree. A comfortable silence fell between them while they waited for Lucky to finish. Luke used a scooper to clean up and allowed Lucky to frolic in the grass for a few minutes before gently tugging on his leash indicating it was time for them to head back.

"I'd like to do this again, Luciano," Damian said stuffing his hands in his pockets as they headed back to the house.

A genuine smile crossed Luke's lips as he glanced over at his father. "I'd like that too.


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

"Daddy." He heard a small voice calling from the other room. A smile crossed his lips at the accompanying footsteps as he heard his name being called again. "Daddy?"

"In here munchkin," He called as he wiped his hands on a hand towel and turned towards the entrance to the kitchen. It didn't take long for the pitter patter of little feet to reach the kitchen, and he crossed his arms as he watched his son toddle towards him holding up a plastic baggie that appeared to be filled with water.

"Well what do we have here," he asked as he lifted the small boy into his arms. He extracted the bag from his small hand.

"Fis," Landon replied looking up into his daddy's eyes.

There were several small goldfish swimming in the water, and Luke kissed his son on the cheek. "Thank you, buddy," he said placing the bag carefully on the counter. "Did you have fun today?"

Landon nodded placing his fingers in his mouth as he looked up at his father.

"Where's your daddy?"Luke asked even as he glanced up, his eyes seeking out Reid.

"Right here," Reid replied strolling into the kitchen with his arms full of goodies.

"Did you rob the gift shop," Luke chuckled. He placed Landon on the floor and went to help Reid with his load. There were stuffed animals of various varieties as well as cups and hats and t-shirts. Luke placed a few books on the table and smiled, turning to properly greet his partner with a kiss.

"Our son is spoiled," Reid commented wrapping his arms around Luke's waist to hold him there

"You couldn't say no could you?" Luke asked amused.

"I tried," Reid smirked. "He's hard to resist with those big blue eyes of his. Much like his daddy," Reid raised a suggestive eyebrow.

"My eyes aren't blue," Luke pouted.

Before Reid could offer a reply they heard a crash and turned to see Lucky sniffing at a pile of pots scattered on the floor. In the middle of it all was Landon standing with his hands in front of him, the pout prominent on his lips as he attempted to look innocent.

"See," Reid pointed even as he looked at his boyfriend. "Spoiled."

"Hush you," Luke swatted at him before moving forward to scoop Landon out of the mess. "Looks like someone's ready for bed," he commented as Landon attempted a yawn and rubbed at his eyes. He shook his head and pointed at the counter where the fish were sitting. "You know you're in trouble right you little monster?"

"Sowwy, daddy," He said solemnly.

"You know you aren't supposed to play with the pots unless we give you one right?"

"Jes Daddy."

"And you know I'm going to give you a spanking?" Luke asked winking at Reid.

"Jes, daddy," Landon pouted.

"You want a spanking baby?"

"Jes."

"You sure?" Luke asked again.

"Jes."

"Okay," Luke said holding the baby with one arm so he could tap his little legs with the free hand.

"Nooo," Landon shook his head vigorously, trying to get his legs away from his father's grasp. Reid stood back biting back his laughter at the exchange.

Landon squealed as Luke attacked his legs, tickling him mercilessly. The little boy's laughter was infectious and soon Reid and Luke laughed too. Lucky barked at their feet, jumping up and down wanting to be a part of the fun. Landon's laughter tapered off as he tried to breathe, his cheeks glowing pink, his eyes bright as he buried his head against his father's shoulder. The giggles soon turned into gurgles, which eventually became soft sighs as Luke ran a soothing hand down his back. Reid leaned against the counter watching as Luke talked the baby down.

"I think that might be the quietest he's been all day," Reid remarked fondly.

"Did he eat?"

"Yep he's all fed. I brought you food as well so there's no need for you to cook."

"Fis," Landon said pointing at the bag that still hadn't moved from it's spot on the counter.

"That's right, I almost forgot," Reid feigned surprise. "We have to show the fishies their home don't we." Landon's smiled, his fingers seeming at home in his mouth. Luke couldn't help but smile as Reid left the room, only to return moments later with a decent sized fishbowl. Luke turned slightly and Landon lifted up his head to watch Reid transfer the fish and the water into the bowl.

A contented sigh escaped Luke's lips as he listened to Reid explain what he was doing. Once the fish were swimming around the bowl he sprinkled some pellets into the water and Landon watched his eyes wide with wonder as the fish swam to up to eat. It was amazing really, watching Landon watch Reid as he explained how they would take care of the newest members of their family. Luke didn't think it was possible to be more in love with Reid then he already was until that moment.

"He's out like a light," Luke said returning to the living room where Reid was dolling out food on a plate.

"He had a lot of fun today," Reid remarked handing Luke the plate before fixing one for himself. He sounded like he was having a good time in the bath though."

"You heard him splashing around did you," Luke smiled tiredly as he carried his plate into the living room. "I think we may have lucked out, he actually enjoys bath time." Reid joined him on the couch placing his food on his lap and his arms around Luke's shoulders. "How was your day?" Luke asked curiously. "I know our son had fun but did you enjoy yourself with all those kids around?"

"I had a good time," Reid replied with his mouth full. "Eric's nephew, Micah, and Ethan got along quite well. And all the little monsters were well behaved. I'm more concerned about you though."

"Me?"

"Yes you." Reid pulled away from Luke, turning so they were facing each other. "You are the one who had to deal with someone you haven't seen or talked to in years. I'd say that's more momentous then sharks and dolphins. How did it go?"

"It went okay, I guess." Luke shrugged and focused on his food.

"Well what happened? Don't leave me in suspense."

"It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, honestly," Luke smiled placing his plate aside and focusing his attention on Reid. "He seems like he really wants to try and he understands why I'm not talking to my mom."

"Well that's good," Reid encouraged him to continue, flourishing with his hand even as he finished up his food and reached for Luke's plate to eat his.

"I don't know really," Luke said accepting the bite of lo mien Reid fed him. "It always tarts off nice. I really want to believe that he's changed, today was really a good day."

"Just take it one day at a time," Reid suggested. "Don't worry about what happened in the past, and don't focus on what's going to happen or what could happen. Just live in the moment. Sometimes that's all we can do."

"He wants to meet you."

"Does he?"

"Yeah," Luke smiled. "He actually asked about you and he seemed really impressed when I told him you were the best surgeon in the world. Mmm," he said as Reid fed him some more of his dinner. "Would it be okay if we had him over for dinner? I mean I can see if James will watch Lan for me, or maybe I should see if James can come over for dinner. Maybe I'll call him."

Reid reached for his boyfriend before he could get up, setting his pate down on the table even as he pulled Luke into his arms. "Tomorrow," he said as Luke settled against him. "You can call James tomorrow." He kissed him softly on the lips, deepening the embrace ever so slightly before pulling away. "I would love to meet your father if you really want me to."

"I'm excited that he actually wants to get to know you. That's definitely a step in the right direction. I think, I think this really might be okay."

Reid reached up his hand to push Luke's hair out of his face, watching as the blond strands fell back into place before leaning in for a kiss. "I love your smile," he commented smiling himself. I'm glad that you have so many reasons to smile these days. It's nice."

"A lot of that is because of you," Luke admitted shyly.

"Maybe a little bit, but I think Landon and the fact that you have your life back on track has a lot to do with it too.

Luke nodded as he shifted slightly allowing his back to rest against Reid's chest. Reid wrapped his arms around him, his chin resting in thick blond waves as a comfortable silence fell over them.

He started moving even before the first strains of music filled the air. His movements were graceful as he moved in tune with the ballet playing on the turntable. A pas de duex here, and a pirouette there; his motions were fluid, his arms and legs moving elegantly as his body told a story all its own. He was so lost in the moment that he didn't realize he had an audience. One lone figure stood in the doorway watching him jump and turn with the ease of a pro.

The spectator was completely captivated by the man dancing around the room as if there was nothing more important than the story he was telling. His body was glistening with sweat, his dark hair matted to his forehead as the music changed tempo. Without missing a beat his body swayed, the plies becoming more frequent, the pirouettes as if to indicate that the story had taken on a dangerous turn. He was tempted to go over to him, wanting to catch him as he leapt into the air, but he kept his position at the door waiting for the moment when he would realize he was there.

The music changed again as the dance drew to a close. A grande Jette followed by spinning pirouette ended with him melting slowly to the ground in the fetal position. The song ended and he stood grabbing for a towel and a bottle of water needing to replenish after such a hard workout. The sound of clapping met his ears and he twirled, surprised to see the sparkling green eyes that were staring back at him.

A beaming smile crossed his lips as he moved over to the door and allowed strong arms to embrace him. His own arms wrapped around his lover's neck as he pulled him into a kiss neither would soon forget.

"I take it my surprise was a good one," Kraig asked moments later when they pulled apart. He kept his arms wrapped around Chris, even as he moved him backwards into the confines of the dance studio.

"I've missed you," Chris replied kissing him once more before slipping out of his embrace completely. "How much of that did you see?"

"Enough to be jealous of all the dancers you intend to partner with."

"Stop," Chris blushed and tossed his towel over his shoulder. He moved over to the recorder, returning the record to its sleeve while Kraig watched intently.

"I only speak the truth, Christopher. You're that good. The way you move around the dance floor is stunning. You're the male lead for the spring show aren't you?"

"No," Chris sighed opening his bottle to take a drink of water. "I didn't get the part."

"Their loss."

"Thank you," Chris said moving back over to hug his boyfriend. "You being here makes it all better. When did you get back?"

"Just now," Kraig smiled. I came straight here, after asking your roommate where you would be."

"Should I be jealous that you texted him first?" Chris pouted.

"He doesn't know I'm here," Kraig said lifting Chris's chin to kiss him softly. "You're the only one I wanted to see, Christopher. Are you done here?"

Chris nodded slipping away once more to grab his duffel bag. "Come on," he said grabbing hold of Kraig's hand. I'm starving."

"Are you always this hungry after you dance?" Kraig was amused as he watched Chris grab his third slice of pizza. They were sitting in a corner booth of Paninos sharing an extra large pepperoni pizza all the while catching up on what they had been up to over the past week.

"Dancing makes me build up an appetite," Chris said through a mouthful of cheese and pepperoni. He caught the string of cheese with his fingers as he chewed and placed the slice back on the plate. "So what were you saying about the gallery?"

"It was a success," Kraig smiled taking a sip of his sprite. "I sold a few paintings."

"That's great," Chris replied genuinely excited for his boyfriend. "How was it being back in the city? I mean New York and Chicago are very similar in some ways but they have their differences too."

"Honestly I spent most of the time missing you, and thinking about the final exam for the students." Kraig took another sip of his drink. "I did run into some old friends while I was there and we hung out one night."

"You went bowling, right? At Lucky Strikes?"

"Yeah it was a fun night." Kraig picked up another slice of pizza and chewed thoughtfully. "How about you?" he asked after a moment. What were you up to when you weren't talking to me, or dancing."

"Well there were classes to study for," Chris reached for another slice of pizza and Kraig smirked with amusement. The kid had just as big an appetite as he did. "Finals are next week and then we're off until the end of the month."

"And what do you plan on doing during your spring break?" Kraig asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well," Chris said turning shy. "I was kinda hoping that maybe just maybe you'd let me stay with you."

"Let me think about that for a minute," Kraig looked thoughtful as he focused on his pizza. He smiled when Chris's signature pout appeared and he knew he had him where he wanted him.. "I would love to have you stay with me, Christopher. I want to spend the next ten days pampering you,…of course that's when I'm not making you scream my name."

Chris almost choked on the piece of cheese he was swallowing and reached for his cola to wash it down. "Meanie," he whispered to Kraig, blushing again when he realized how young that made him sound. He stuck his tongue out ducking his head as it occurred to him that this was not helping him appear to be a mature adult.

"Look at me, Christopher." He lifted his head, silver eyes meeting Jade head on. It never ceased to amaze him just how much Kraig seemed to want him. The desire he saw in that green gaze was enough to make him quiver with anticipation. "You have no reason to be ashamed around me. Nothing you could say or do is going to make you any less than I do in this moment."

Chris swallowed and bit his lip, not even attempting to fight the blush that stained his cheeks. "I'm um…done," he said clearing his throat a moment later. Kraig didn't need any more encouragement than that. They got the rest of their pizza to go and disappeared into Kraig's car. Kraig placed the pizza in the backseat and pulled Chris into his arms for a passionate, albeit brief embrace.

A part sigh part moan escaped his lips as Kraig pulled away causing him to fall back against his seat. He turned his head to the side, watching his boyfriend shift the car into gear . It didn't take long for them to reach their destination, and he found himself wrapped in Kraig's arms again once they were safely inside the elevator.

Kraig was already working on peeling him out of his leotard when the elevator doors opened to his loft apartment. Effortlessly he lowered Chris down to the floor, making short work of his shoes and his jeans before peeling off the rest of the ballet costume that attempted to cling to his skin.

Chris's trembling had nothing to do with the chill as he watched Kraig unzip his pants releasing his swollen member. Kraig towered over him, dipping his head to capture his lips in an intense kiss which Chris readily reciprocated. his hands slipped beneath Kraig's shirt, feeling the contours of his muscular frame. He wrapped his arms around him, tugging him down until their bodies were pressed together.

Kraig continued to kiss him, breaking away from his lips to attack his jaw, his neck, his shoulders and his firm torso before going after what he really craved. Chris writhed and moaned appropriately with every touch, but he shook his head when Kraig attempted to play. He tugged on the man's shirt, managing to get it off over his head before pulling him once more on top of him, shifting slightly letting Kraig know exactly what he wanted.

Kraig didn't have to be told twice. He kissed him again, all the while allowing long nimble fingers to prepare and stretch him out. Chris writhed beneath him, shivering as Kraig worked his body like a fine tuned instrument. A soft whimper escaped his lips when Kraig removed his fingers, but he wasn't sad for long; letting out a gasp as Kraig's enlarged need thrust inside him with purpose.

Chris gasped and moaned as he moved his hips to meet Kraig's thrusts head on. There was a rhythm to their lovemaking that he couldn't get enough of. Having this man inside him felt like home. He knew it wasn't something he would ever say to his lover…he didn't want him to think he was lame. But that fact didn't make it any less true. His body rocked with sensations Kraig was bringing forth in him. When he felt him hit his prostate just right he cried out in ecstasy; his arms clinging to broad shoulders as he felt himself getting close.

He felt a hand on his cock as Kraig started pumping in tune with his thrusts sending Chris right over the edge. Kraig watched his lover's blessed out face as he rode the waves of his orgasm. Kraig buried himself inside Chris one last time before releasing, collapsing on top of his lover, before rolling to the side to dispose of the used rubber.

"I missed you too," Chris said still trying to catch his breath. Kraig pulled the man into his arms and kissed his sweaty brow before bringing their lips together in a sweet post coital kiss. Chris snuggled closer, resting his head comfortably against Kraig's shoulder, his eyes half closed. He knew they should probably get up and head to the bedroom but for the moment he was content here wrapped in Kraig's embrace. The location didn't matter for here was where he wanted to be.


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

"I don't know what to do Uncle Reid. I just feel like I can't reach him anymore."

"The last time we talked you said things were fine. What happened Laurence?"

Laurie frowned, running his fingers through his dark hair as he tried to figure out the best way to answer his uncle's question. The problem was he didn't really know. He had thought things were great after the night they spent together…but that had been a few weeks ago; before the winter semester ended. Laurie had assumed that they would spend spring break together, but he could count on one hand how many times he actually spoke to his boyfriend during that ten day period.

"I thought we were," he said sadly, a sigh escaping his lips. :"Do you think I'm overreacting? I mean, I'm just worried about him but he won't talk to me. "

"Have you tried forcing the issue?" Reid asked sitting back in his office chair. He glanced up when a nurse came in, accepted the file she handed him and thanked her before focusing his attention on Laurie again.

"I have asked him flat out if something was wrong…but he said he's fine. He just doesn't look fine, and I'm afraid…" He cut off before he could finish the sentence not sure if he should reveal what he was scared of. On one hand the fact that Robbie was drinking on a regular basis now worried him a great deal. Laurie was far too used to the drunken texts he would receive in the middle of the night, or the early morning visits. Not that he ever minded or complained about seeing Robbie…but he just wasn't himself. On the other hand though, it didn't seem right for him to be spilling Robbie's secrets without his permission.

"Afraid of what?" his uncle's voice seemed to resound in his ear, the question echoing, taunting him as if daring him to betray his boyfriend's trust.

"Nothing," Laurie sighed resting his head against the wall. He had been alone in his dorm room studying when his uncle returned his phone call. When Laurie had phoned earlier Reid had just been on his way to a meeting, and had promised to call back as soon as he could.

"You know if you're concerned about something you can tell me."

"How do I do that without making it seem like…?"

"Like you're betraying a trust?" Reid finished his question for him. "I admire your willingness to keep secrets Laurence, but if you're worried about Robert then you're not helping him if you keep quiet. Hang on for a minute okay?" Laurie heard his uncle place the phone down to talk to a doctor who had just come into the office. He ran a frustrated hand through his dark hair as he listened to the faint tones of his uncle's voice.

I'm worried about RJ," he said when his uncle returned to the phone. "He hasn't been himself lately."

"How so?"

"Just small things, I guess. I honestly haven't seen him much…and when I do see him he's hot and cold. One minute he's in a foul mood and the next he wants to be close, and you know I don't mind that but…maybe I'm worried for nothing."

"That doesn't sound like you," Reid remarked. "IF you are concerned there is a reason to be. What aren't you telling me, Laurence?"

"RJ has been partying a lot," Laurie relented finally. "At first I didn't worry about it, you know? I figured he was just enjoying college and he seemed fine."

"Is he drinking at these parties?"

"Yes," Laurie admitted after a beat. "

"And you're afraid that his drinking may be excessive."

"Yes," Laurie sighed, glad that he didn't have to say the words himself.

"How long has this been going on?" Reid asked sitting up to reach for a pen on his desk. He started twirling the pen in his fingers as he listened to Laurie recount the events of the last few months. "Wait a minute," He interrupted, frowning at something his nephew just said. "Did you say you and Robert broke up? When did that happen?"

"I'm not sure what we are Uncle Reid. I just know we had a huge fight the last time I saw him…and he's not talking to me now."

"That in of itself is odd," Reid remarked. "From what I can recall you two were always joined at the hip."

"We used to be," Laurie agreed sadly. "And I'm kicking myself for not saying something the first time he came to me drunk."

"Don't do that, Laurence. "You could not have known that it was a behavior that would continue."

"He said the beer helped him relax." Laurie frowned as he recalled that first night. "And then he promised that he'd come to me the next time he felt stressed."

"Laurence, I think you are right to be concerned, but I am not going to let you blame yourself for Robert's choices. I know you feel like there's nothing you can do, but actually there is something."

"What?" Laurie sounded so defeated and Reid wished he could actually be there to comfort his nephew.

"Be his best friend," Reid advised. "He may not see it now but he's going to need you to be there for him. Will you be able to do that when the time comes?"

"Yes," Laurie replied without hesitation. "I still care about him a lot, Uncle Reid. "That's not going to change. If he needs me I will be there."

They talked a little longer before Reid had to go do his rounds, and Laurie had to head out to art class. He felt a little better after talking to his uncle, and he promised that he would try hard to come home at the end of the month. The semester was winding down, and he felt he could really use a break before diving into finals yet again.

On his way to the art room he thought about his uncle's advice and wondered if it was possible to do what he had said. He knew he wanted to…he wanted to be there for Robbie if and when he needed him. He had spent years looking after him, that wasn't likely to change. The question however was would Robbie let him help, or even better would he want him to?

HE couldn't help but pause when he saw him. Robbie was looking down, as if he were ashamed to show his face in public. A frown crossed Laurie's features as the other man passed him with nary a glance. He wanted to reach out to touch him, just to get his attention. This wasn't right. It didn't matter what was going on between them, it couldn't go down this way.

"RJ, wait up," He said making u p his mind to go after him. He was going to be late for class, but at the moment this seemed more important. He was relieved to see that Robbie had stopped, his emerald green eyes looked sad; a fact that did nothing to improve Laurie's current mood.

"Hey," Robbie said shifting his bag on his shoulder as Laurie stopped in front of him.

"Hi." Laurie's tone was as soft as the afternoon breeze that gently lifted their hair off their foreheads. An uncomfortable silence fell between them as Robbie averted his gaze, looking down the street to avoid Laurie's gaze. Laurie sighed and kicked a stone down the street. The sound inevitably drew Robbie's attention as he stuffed his hands in his pocket, a frown set across his features.

"I don't like this, RJ," Laurie started, shaking his head sadly. "This just isn't right."

"I'm sorry."

"I don't want you to be sorry," Laurie sighed. "I just want to talk to you," he admitted after another moment of silence. "I want to hold you, to touch you and I just want to be with you, RJ…but I know that's not what you need from me right now. I can accept that, but what I don't want is for us to be strangers to each other. We've known each other too long, and have been through too much together to just let that go. Do you remember what this symbolizes?" he asked reaching out to touch the bracelet Robbie still wore on his wrist.

"We'll always be best friends," Robbie whispered as he allowed his fingers to trace the bracelet as well.

"I meant that," Laurie said, waiting until Robbie was looking at him again before he continued. "Whenever you need me all you need to do is call or come over. I'm always going to be here for you. Just don't forget that okay."

His eyes said so much more, but he didn't think this was the right time to communicate what he was really thinking. He hoped what he had said was enough, and he prayed that Robbie would take some comfort in his words. He was relieved when he saw the beginnings of a smile crossing Robbie's lips. He didn't say anything, but that emerald green gaze told Laurie all he needed to know for the moment.

"I gotta get to class," he said finally shifting his bag on his shoulder. "And you don't want to be late for Art. Kraig doesn't like it when you're late you know."

"Yeah," Laurie smiled, despite the seriousness of the situation. He really didn't want to say good bye but he had to for now. "See you around?"

Robbie nodded, reaching out his hand as if he were going to touch Laurie's cheek. Laurie held his breath, but the contact never came. He watched sadly as Robbie lowered his hand and turned to walk away. He didn't move from his spot until Robbie disappeared from view. His heart was heavy, but as he headed for his next class he hoped that maybe just maybe his words would sink in.

Krystl sighed as she slipped out of her lab coat and hung it in her locker. It had been a long, tiring day, and she was really glad it was over. She couldn't explain it, but lately she had been feeling rundown and fatigued. At first she thought she was possibly coming down with something; a summer cold or a virus that was making its rounds around members of the hospital staff.

It was only after the symptoms persisted that she began to question what was really wrong. She sunk down on the bench and lowered her face into her hands; her fingers finding solace in silken strands of hair. She didn't have time for this. Her patients were counting on her, and her colleagues as well. She couldn't afford to let any of them down with sloppiness.

"You okay?" a familiar voice interrupted her thoughts as she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. She smiled as she looked up to see Jade green eyes glancing at her.

"You know this room is for hospital personnel only," she smiled gratefully as the newcomer took his seat beside her.

"Your chief of staff told me I'd find you here," he shrugged his shoulders crossing his arms in front of him. "I sensed that my big sister needed me, where else would I be?"

"Thanks, but I think you wasted a trip, not that I'm not happy to see you. But I'm fine. There's just a lot to do before Lucas's party this weekend. You are going to come aren't you?"

"I promised Lucas I would…and Georgie is excited to see Christopher."

"That's good," Krystl smiled tiredly. "He has really taken a shine to Chris."

"What's wrong, Kryssy?" Kraig asked bumping shoulders with his twin. "No more dodging the question. I can't help unless I know what's bothering you."

"I don't think you could help with this little brother," she smiled sadly. "I could use some company and a cup of tea though."

"That I can do. Come," he said standing, and holding out his hand for his sister to take. Krystl took it gladly and allowed herself to be pulled from the doctor's lounge

Fifteen minutes later they were seated at a small café. Krystl had ordered a grilled cheese sandwich and a piece of crumb cake along with her tea, while Kraig sliced into a huge piece of carrot cake and sipped on a caramel latte. "You must be hungry," he remarked gesturing at her already half eaten sandwich. "Don't they feed you at the hospital?"

"Don't they feed you at the college," She teased, even as she flagged down a waiter to ask for second sandwich this time with Ham and tomato.

"Everyone knows I have a big appetite," Kraig grinned as he watched his sister dig into her crumb cake. "You on the other hand don't usually eat this much. Is there something you're not telling me, sis?"

Silence fell as Krystl chewed her cake, taking a sip of her tea to wash it down. "I'm late," she admitted placing her cup on the table, facing her brother head on.

"Would it be too presumptuous to assume you're talking about some kind of appointment?" Kraig asked taking a sip of his coffee.

"Kraig," Krystl sighed exasperatedly. "I'm being serious here."

"I know." Kraig reached out to touch his sister's hand. "I'd say that fact coupled with your appetite and the fact that you've been a little sluggish could only mean one thing."

"That's what worries me," Krystl frowned. "This wasn't necessarily part of the plan."

"Which plan is that exactly?" Kraig raised an eyebrow. "The I'm going to become the best doctor I can before I even think about starting a family plan? Krys I think you're way beyond that."

"Not that one," Krystl waved her brother off. "This is more of the I think children are something we can think about in the future plans. I'm not sure how to break this to James."

"Break it to him?" Kraig looked incredulous. "You make it sound like you're about to tell him that you cheated on him with another guy. This isn't that serious, Kryssy…you're having his kid."

"I could be," Krystl corrected. "I suppose I should get a blood test done to confirm what I'm already certain of. Then I have to talk to James."

"Are you concerned about how he will react?"

"We talked about it a few months ago," Krystl confided. "He seemed receptive to the idea of more children…but I don't think he wants them now. I mean he has Georgie, and Lucas and our relationship is still fairly new."

"My relationship with Christopher is fairly new," Kraig chuckled lightly. "You and James have been going strong for almost a year now. Just talk to him, Kryssy. It's never a good idea to assume you know what your guy is thinking."

"You're right," Krystl frowned and fiddled with her second sandwich before taking a bite. "I think I just needed someone else to tell me that."

"Well that's what brothers are for," Kraig smiled. "First let's worry about the diagnosis…then once it's confirmed you can talk to James."

"That sounds like a plan." Krystl finished off her sandwich, her cake and her tea before standing to shoulder her bag. "Want to come with me to do some shopping? Or do you need to get back home to grade papers or something."

"Actually I'm free for the rest of the afternoon. I have to pick Christopher up around seven, but I'm yours until then."

"Does Chris know how lucky he is?" she asked as they headed out the café.

"I think so," Kraig said taking his sister's hand. "Though I prefer to think of it as me being the lucky one." He smiled at her as they headed down the street enjoying the warm sunny afternoon.

IT was late by the time Krystl made it home to her apartment. She deposited her packages on the couch and went to the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea. They had stopped off at the hospital before heading out to do some shopping. Krystl got the confirmation she was looking for, and now all she needed to do was figure out how to tell James. She decided that talking to him after the party this weekend would be the best idea. He already had so much on his plate to worry about at the moment. She didn't want to add any more.

A soft smile crossed her lips as she prepared her tea, her fingers lightly brushing over her stomach. She could hardly believe there was actually a life growing in there. In a little over seven months time she would be responsible for a life. Of course it seemed silly to think of it that way. She was responsible for many lives in her line of work. She had been taking care of patients for years now…but this was different. While her patients depended on her, and counted on her to make them better, she could leave off that responsibility at the end of the day. When she went home she was no longer Dr. Krystl McNamara…she was just Krystl. But soon she would have a new role, one she wouldn't or couldn't readily give back. She would be someone's mommy.

She was already becoming accustomed with that label. Both Lucas and Georgie had taken to calling her mommy, and she loved both those boys as if they were her own. She wondered how they would react to the news…if they would be happy to have a little brother or a sister. She hoped they would be excited, she hoped James would be happy. Their little family was growing.

A sigh escaped her lips as she sipped on her tea, before retiring to her bedroom. Placing the cup down on the night table she ran her fingers through her auburn hair. It had been a long day, and she was looking forward to just crawling into bed and getting some sleep. She took another sip of tea before heading into the bathroom to prepare for bed.

She was just settling into bed when her cell phone jumped on the table indicating she had a call.

"Hello," she greeted bringing the phone to her ear. She could hear shuffling in the background, and the sound of a child giggling. She couldn't help but smile as she heard James talking to his son.

"Hey," James voice met her ears a moment later. "I hope it's not too late to call."

"Of course not silly," she smiled. "I always like hearing from you. You know that."

"I know, but you weren't feeling well today. How was your afternoon?"

"Great actually," Krystl smiled. "I got to spend time with Kraig, which is always a blast. We picked up things for the party this weekend and now I'm drinking tea and hoping to get some sleep. Sorry I couldn't stop by tonight."

"It's okay. I have someone here who wants to say good night to you though."

"Oh really?" She heard the shuffling again and then a different voice filled her ears. "Hi mommy."

"Hey sweetie," she said her voice soft and gentle for Georgie. "How are you doing tonight?"

"Dood," Georgie replied, followed by a yawn. "Wanted to say night night."

"Well I'm glad you called so I could say good night to you too. I'll see you this weekend okay?"

"Otay. I wuv you."

"I love you too baby," she said smiling to mask the tears that came to her eyes. She heard James' voice moments later, and they spoke for a few minutes before hanging up. She placed the phone on her night table and rested her head against the pillow, her fingers brushing her stomach once more.

"Soon you're going to have a little brother or sister, Georgie," she murmured to herself. "I hope you'll be okay with that. She turned off her light and turned on her side to sleep with thoughts of sharing the good news with her family over the weekend.


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58

_May 29, 2015_

_I miss Laurie. I miss him so much that it hurts…and the really sucky part is that it's my fault we're not together. I know that as well as I know my own name, and yet I don't know what to do about it. I just feel like we're going in different directions right now, and I don't know how to make it stop. I know he doesn't approve of my drinking…I don't think he understands. He doesn't get all the stress I'm under, and it doesn't make sense to him why I need to unwind. Grant gets it; at least he's on my side._

_I just miss being able to talk to him whenever I have a problem or I need cheering up. Like today for example; I got my Algebra test back today and I completely bombed it. I had studied hard for that test…but there it was clear as day; a big red F. And if that weren't bad enough I got a less than satisfactory grade on my English paper too. I'm so glad it's the weekend. I just need to forget about school for a minute and have some fun. There is just one more week left in the semester which means I really have to get my act together…but I'll worry about that on Monday. For now I am going to enjoy my last weekend as a kid. Monday is my birthday, I'll officially be an adult _

"Whoa squirt hold on, I don't want to drop the cake," Luke laughed as he entered the house, balancing a cake box in his hand while ruffling Lucas's hair with the other. Lucas stood back grinning as he allowed his uncle to walk past. Reid came in next carrying Landon in his arms. The toddler was carrying a stuffed dolphin in his arms. Lucas peeked out the door looking both ways before coming inside.

"Expecting someone?" Reid asked placing Landon on the floor. Landon toddled off towards the kitchen determined to follow his daddy.

"Uncle Robbie hasn't gotten here yet," Lucas explained. "The party can't start without him."

"I don't think he'll mind if we have a little fun until he gets here," Reid smiled and held out his hand for Lucas to take it. "Come on let's go see what's going on in the kitchen, make sure your dad and your uncle haven't cut into the cake just yet."

Lucas returned the smile grabbing onto Reid's hand as they headed towards the voices that could be heard from the other room.

The large kitchen looked quite small with all the people jammed into its space. James was standing by the stove checking on food while having an animated conversation with Luke who was busy sneaking cookies to Georgie and Landon. Landon's abandoned dolphin was presently being chewed on by baby Madeline who looked cute in her pink sundress, a pink bow in her honey blond hair. She was sitting on the floor leaning her head against her father's leg as she held on to the stuffed animal like her life depended on it. Her mother was helping Krystl arrange the gift bags and cards that were scattered on the table. Lucas ran over to Laurie who lifted him up in the air even as he continued talking to Lucinda about his plans for the summer. Dr. McPherson carried on a discussion with Kraig as both leaned against the island sipping on beer while Chris sat on the floor , his long legs folded beneath him, looking much like a kid himself smiling as he played with Dart. Reid grabbed a drink from the cooler and joined the men at the counter.

Kraig greeted him with a pat on the back, answering George's question without reaching a beat. Reid only paid partial attention to the conversation as his eyes roamed around the room. The whole family was there to celebrate Lucas's birthday as well as Robert's. He knew Holden and Ethan were running behind schedule but they would be there too. There were also kids from Lucas's class at school who were going to come. It was going to be a great party, good food, good people and lots of screaming children. The only thing missing...the only person who hadn't shown up yet was Robbie; and Reid had to admit that concerned him.

Laurie looked at his watch, a frown crossing his features as his eyes once more focused on the door. Lucas had asked about his uncle yet again, and truthfully Laurie was growing concerned. This wasn't like Robbie. Even if he was upset and having a bad day he wouldn't miss this. He wouldn't let Lucas down.

'You know if you keep looking at your watch I'm going to think you want to leave," Chris teased as he settled down beside him; handing him a can of cola. Laurie smiled at his friend's attempt at a joke, but the gesture didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Thanks," He said holding up the can before opening it and taking a drink.

"This is a party," Chris said bumping shoulders with his friend. "Cheer up and have some fun. I think we'll have enough stress for the last week of school, don't you just want to unwind."

"That's why I came down yesterday," Laurie reminded him. He took a sip of his drink and watched Lucas opening up his gifts. The party had died down and most of the guests were gone, leaving just the family and a few kids who were staying over for a sleepover. Robbie had been a no-show.

"Okay…but now you look like someone kicked your puppy," Chris remarked sadly.

"I'm just worried," Laurie admitted. "I mean it's not like RJ to miss something this important."

"There's still time, Laurie. He could show up. He could have just gotten caught up in studying or something. Isn't he working on a video project for class?"

"That's just it, Chris," Laurie looked at his friend seriously. "I'm not convinced he's studying."

Chris put his soda down on the table and wrapped an arm around his friend. He knew how hard that admission had to be for him. They had discussed Robbie's behavior at length over the last few weeks and the reality of the situation had hit Laurie hard. "If you're really worried about him, maybe you should talk to James," Chris suggested sometime later. "I know you are trying to respect Robert's privacy and all, but while you're worrying about him, I am concerned for you. I know you'd feel bad if something did happen and you didn't try to help. James is his brother…I'm sure he'd want to know. I know I would if Aidan were in trouble."

"I get what you mean," Laurie sighed heavily, resigned with what he had to do. "I'd want to know what was up with Lan too. I should really talk to James." 

He found Robbie's brother in the kitchen leaning against the counter. Laurie watched as his fingers drummed on the countertop while he held the phone to his ear. Laurie was certain from the frown that he had attempted to cal Robbie again with no results. He waited while James left a message and wondered how many of those he had left that day. "James," he said once the man was finished with his phone call. He waited until those emerald eyes were trained on him and sighed. He knew right then that he was making the right decision. "There's something I need to tell you," he related running his fingers through his hair. "It's about RJ.

James was silent as he listened to Laurie talk about his brother. In all this time Laurie couldn't remember him ever being this still…this expressionless. It was as if he had intentionally shut down emotionally. He wondered if James put on this face or one similar to it when dealing with his patience. There was no judgment and no anger…there was barely a reaction at all. He just listened.

Laurie could only guess what was going through the other man's head at the moment. The constant barrage of questions, the worry and the concern he was undoubtedly feeling. He wished James would say something…anything to break the silence. He would have even accepted a reprimand if it meant that James wasn't so quiet. "I'm sorry James," he said finally when the quiet got too much for him.

The sound of Laurie's voice quickly drew James out of his thoughts and he glanced up into sad violet eyes a frown crossing his features. "For what," he asked knitting his brow.

"For not watching over him like I'm supposed to," Laurie sighed.

"Don't do that." The words were as soft as a whisper, but the command behind them was clear. "You are no more responsible for my little brother's actions than I am," he sighed. "We can't worry about the whys the hows and the what if's Laurie. We can only focus on the present and the now."

"Which means what exactly?"

James thought about that for a moment, his eyes briefly looking towards the family room where the rest of his family sat. "I'm not sure, honestly." He returned his attention to Laurie even as he moved to stand. "But what I do know is that my little brother needs me."

It was on the tip of Laurie's tongue to say he would go with him, but before he could utter a word James cell phone rang. James sighed heavily and answered the phone, his expression changing as he listened to the voice on the other end.

Luke smiled as he settled back against the seat cushion, his leg tucked beneath him as he listened to what Chris had to say. He was enjoying his conversation with Laurie's roommate, having realized that they had quite a bit in common. They were talking about the end of the year barbeque that was coming up at school while their boyfriends discussed baseball and soccer. Krystl had disappeared earlier with the boys who were all tired out after all the excitement of the day.

He was momentarily startled when he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to find panicked green eyes staring at him.

"What's wrong?" he asked immediately unfolding himself to stand facing James. Reid and Kraig stopped their conversation, and Chris moved to stand by Laurie while Luke's focus remained on James who was attempting to remain calm.

"What's up?" Chris whispered to Laurie while both of them watched the conversation happening between Luke and James.

"RJ's in the hospital." Laurie swallowed back the lump in his throat.

"Oh no, what happened?"

"I don't know…they wouldn't tell James anything over the phone."

"I'll drive," Luke's voice caught their attention as he squeezed James' hand and dragged him towards the door. "You guys coming?" he said over his shoulder. Chris and Laurie nodded and followed behind him, while Kraig went to alert Krystl to what was going on. Reid pulled out his phone putting in a call to Northwestern University Hospital to see what he could find out about Robbie's condition. He was just finishing his phone call when Kraig returned downstairs with Krystl in tow.

"I called James' dad," Krystl informed him, folding her arms in front of her. "He's going to come keep an eye on the kids. Did you find anything out?"

"Nothing conclusive I'm afraid," Reid replied solemnly. "Robert was brought into the ER some fifteen minutes ago, and he's unconscious. They don't know any more than that."

"Reid's going to meet us at the hospital," Luke's voice sounded loud in the otherwise silent car. Everyone had been lost in their own thoughts when the ringer sounded, and Luke reached for the phone without taking his eyes off the road. He placed the phone back in the console and took a moment to glance into the rearview mirror. A pair of violet eyes and a pair of silver stared back at him. He knew they were worried, so was he, though he was sure no one was more scared than James who sat in the seat beside him tapping his foot nervously against the floor. It wasn't often that something unnerved the man so much, and Luke reached out a hand to steady him.

"He's been drinking," James said turning to look at Luke who was once more focused on the road ahead. "How did I miss that?"

"You don't see him everyday James," Luke reasoned. "You couldn't have known something was wrong."

"Shouldn't I have though? I mean I'm supposed to take care of him."

"You do." Luke chanced a glance at his friend when he was stopped at a light. "You've taken very good care of Robbie, James. Don't' second guess that."

"We see him more than you do," Chris spoke u, his voice tentative as if he were afraid to overstep. "

"Sorry we didn't say anything sooner,"

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Luke countered, his expression thoughtful. "No matter what any of us could have or would have done there is no guarantee that we wouldn't still be in this situation. And for the record we don't know what's going on yet so everyone just breathe. We're almost there, and when we know what we're up against we'll deal with it as a family."

Laurie wasn't certain how long he sat there, his eyes glued to the door Luke and James had disappeared through. Chris was beside him; he just barely felt the other man's hand on his shoulder. He knew his friend was just as worried as he was. They still didn't know what had happened, nor were they certain what Robbie's condition was.

Chris was just about to break the uneasy silence when they heard the doors swish open. They turned slightly, standing when they saw James and Luke walking towards them; their expressions grim.

"What's going on?" Laurie asked when the two men were close enough to hear him.

"Alcohol poisoning," Luke admitted sadly. "Robbie's unconscious."

"They had to pump his stomach," James added, swallowing back the emotion in his voice. "Now it's just up to him to wake up. The thing is they aren't sure what the alcohol consumption has done to his brain. We won't know until he opens his eyes."

Laurie fell back into his chair as his legs started to give out on him. He couldn't believe this was happening. His mind was already racing with so many thoughts as he placed his face in his hands. Luke quickly went to him, wrapping an arm around him as Chris and James stood back watching.

Chris frowned and faced James head on. There were so many questions he wanted to ask, he just wasn't quite sure where to start. "Who called this in?" he asked finally, his voice just above a whisper. "I mean Robert couldn't have been alone…why is there no one here?"

"Grant is here," James said rubbing the back of his neck to alleviate his frustration. "Luke sent him down to the cafeteria for coffee. He was very apologetic," James laughed humorlessly. "He said he thought Robbie just passed out."

Chris didn't know what to say; there were no words really. He couldn't offer comfort with words because honestly he didn't know what was going to happen next. He placed a comforting hand on James's arm and gave it a squeeze instead. James seemed to appreciate it; he even thought he saw a hint of a smile, but it was just a fleeting moment, and the sour expression was back full force. "Robbie will be alright, James, there is no other option for him. And when he wakes up, we can all take turns kicking his ass for scaring us like this."

"I get first dibs there," James sighed pulling Chris into a hug. "Thank you," he whispered in his ear before pulling away.

"I didn't do anything," Chris replied, blushing despite himself.

"You're here," James pointed out. "You're getting a crash course on what it's like to be a part of this family and you've fit right in."

"But-"

"Chris don't argue with him," Luke chuckled from where he sat beside Laurie. "It's no wonder Reid calls you shy," he teased, glad for a moment of levity."

"Grant's here?" Laurie asked bringing the conversation back to the reason they were there. "Did he explain what happened? Is he the only one here?"

"We'll get his side of the story when he comes back from the cafeteria," Luke assured him. "According to the nurse there were a few guys here, but they were asked to leave since there truly wasn't anything they could do. Grant wanted to stay until we arrived."

"He's going to be okay…right Luke?" Laurie's voice sounded so small and Luke was suddenly reminded of their last hospital emergency when the roles had been reversed.

"He's going to be fine," He said squeezing Laurie's shoulder. "You know when you were in here he was so worried about you. We all were, but he never gave up hope and sat by your side diligently."

"My sickness wasn't a choice though," Laurie sighed heavily. "How do we help him not to end up here again?"

"Let's get him to wake up first," Luke advised, running soothing circles on Laurie's back. "Then we'll figure out the rest…I promise."

"Can I see him?" Laurie asked cautiously.

"Once his stomach is pumped they will move him to a room," James explained. "You can see him then."

"We've got company," Chris announced unnecessarily as another figure made his way down the hall. Robbie's roommate looked tired and pale and just a tad bit scared as he approached the group balancing a cup holder in his hands.

"I'll take that," James said startling the boy who apparently had been deep in thought.

"Uh…thanks," he said running a hand through his gelled blond hair, his eyes scanning the other occupants of the small space. "Is there any news on Robert?" he asked anxiously.

"No not yet." Luke accepted a cup of coffee from James, taking a careful sip before focusing on Grant. "Was he coherent when you brought him in?"

"No, Sir. One minute he was wobbling around with a fresh drink in his hand, and the next thing we knew he was out cold on the floor. The guys thought he was joking at first, but I noticed immediately that he wasn't breathing and we didn't think there was time to call an ambulance.

"Please don't call me sir," Luke wrinkled his nose at the title. "So you guys were all drinking?"

"Well," Grant started, glancing down as if he needed to pick lint off his shirt, "Robert was feeling a little down, so we figured a party was in order…you know just to cheer him up a bit."

"And it never occurred to you that maybe alcohol wasn't the answer?" Laurie charged from his spot in the corner.

Luke glanced over his shoulder before focusing again on Grant. He couldn't reprimand Laurie for his statement for he understood it. Unfortunately he understood the other side as well.

"I didn't tell him to drink a lot," Grant replied, frustration clear in his voice.

"You didn't stop him either."

"Alright," Luke stepped in before the debate could turn into a full blown fight. "I know were all a little on edge here, and it's understandable…but snipping at each other isn't going to solve anything. We all want to help Robbie, right?" He waited for affirming nods from all three boys before allowing his gaze to fall on James who nodded his agreement. "Okay, good," Luke said allowing his fingers to run through his hair. "Reid should be here soon, and I have no doubt he'll pull some strings so we can find out more. Until then we just have to wait."

Chris grabbed the two remaining coffee cups and reclaimed his seat beside Laurie, handing one over to him. Grant sat on the other side of Chris while Luke and James took the seats beside Laurie.

Waiting was the hardest part. Every few minutes Laurie would look up and over at the door, a sigh escaping his lips when he realized no one was coming out just yet. His eyes roamed around the room where everyone was sitting. Chris was leaning his back against Kraig who idly ran his fingers through his hair. Krystl and James sat huddled together, and Grant was twiddling his thumbs listlessly. Luke seemed to be the only one who was calm, though he took continued to glance at the door every now and again.

After what seemed an eternity the doors open and Reid stepped through them while talking to another doctor. The group watched the conversation wishing they knew what was being said. Luke stood when Reid finally moved in their direction, immediately taking solace in Reid's arms for a long moment.

"What did you find out?" he asked even as Reid kissed him tenderly on the forehead.

"Well I have good news," Reid said stepping back but keeping Luke in his embrace. "Robert is awake." Before he could utter another word everyone jumped from their seats and the small area erupted with questions. James hugged Krystl and Kraig held on to Chris while Laurie and Grant wanted to know when if anyone could go see him. Reid waited for all the noise to calm down before he would offer a reply.

"His visitors are being limited to just immediate family right now, but concession can be made for one more visitor at James' discretion. Robert will have to stay in the hospital for a few days just to make sure there are no lasting effects."

James leaned against the doorframe watching as a nurse checked Robbie's IV bag and checked the needle in his arm. His brother looked worn out, his emerald eyes were faded and sunken in, and his usually shaggy brown hair looked matted and unkempt. The nurse checked the blood pressure monitor, making a notation on the chart before placing it at the foot of Robbie's bed. She smiled at James before stepping out the room leaving him alone to talk to his brother.

"Jimmy," Robbie said, his voice e barely audible, as his brother drew closer. "I didn't know you were here."

"We're all here," James replied, running his fingers through his brother's hair, pushing it off his face. "You scared us Robbie."

"I'm sorry," Robbie replied, frowning as he looked away from his brother's questioning gaze. "You must think I'm stupid."

He was surprised when he felt James arms around him, and he quickly surrendered to the embrace. "Stupid is not a word I would normally associate with you, Little brother. And I don't think I'll start now. There will be time for apologies later," he said pulling back to look at him. "There will be time for a lot; later…but for now I just want you to be okay. Think you can do that for me?"

"Yes," Robbie replied, a weak smile crossing his lips. He was really glad his brother was there. "Did I miss the party?" he asked ruefully.

"Don't worry about that," James waved off the question dismissively. Right now I want you to focus on you. Everyone is outside waiting to hear that you are okay. We've been so worried, Robbie."

Robbie raised an eyebrow at James's statement, causing his big brother to smile softly.

"Yes," Laurie's here. He's standing right outside. He wanted to come see you, but I wanted to make sure it was okay first." Robbie nodded his ascent and James moved to let Laurie into the room.

Laurie jumped when he saw James poke his head out of Robbie's room. "You can come in," James informed him, stepping aside to let him enter. Laurie took a deep breath and entered the room, his eyes immediately locking with Robbie's as he drew closer. "I'll just leave you boys to talk," James said, though he was almost certain neither of them had heard his words.

Silence reigned supreme even as Laurie moved to sit at Robbie's bedside. They didn't lose eye contact; violet met emerald head-on as if it had been awhile since they had last seen each other. Robbie broke the connection first; his gaze falling to his hands which sat unmoving on the bed. He heard Laurie speak his name and all the tension in the room seemed to fade away.

"You called me RJ," He said looking up once more to find those violet eyes still trained on him.

"That's your name," Laurie said matter-of-factly. "It's what I called you when we met."

"I know," Robbie smiled weakly. "I remember that day very clearly actually. I just thought…"

"We're always forever best friends remember?" Laurie cut him off, his tone soft. "

"I'm sorry, Laurie," Robbie started, reaching for his hand. He was relieved when Laurie didn't pull away. "I didn't mean to push you away…I just…" He paused for a moment trying to get his thoughts together. His mind was a jumbled mess at the moment, and he felt exhausted. "You know there's no one else for me right? I mean, I didn't push you away because I was seeing someone behind your back."

"Maybe not a person," Laurie pointed out. "But the alcohol became more important. It doesn't even matter though," he frowned. "Whether it was a person or the alcohol you still allowed something to come between us…and that shouldn't happen. I'm always there for you, RJ. Know that and remember it. No matter what you're going through I'm here."

"I just didn't want you to be disappointed in me. I know that sounds lame, but I just didn't want to let anyone down."

"Well you did," Laurie said honestly. Robbie lowered his head in defeat; waiting for what he was sure was coming. It was a few minutes before he lifted his head again, and he was startled to see that Laurie was still sitting there." "Are you done now?" Laurie asked a hint of amusement in his tone.

"I think I'm through with the pity parties."

"Then are you ready to listen?" Robbie nodded meeting Laurie's gaze head on.

"Does I'm sorry help?"

"Only if you truly know what you're sorry for."

"You said I let you guys down. I was trying not to…it's just everything just got so hard. I failed my test, and I was lonely…I…I'm making excuses again aren't I?"

"RJ, you let us down by not coming to us." Laurie moved closer encasing Robbie's hand into both of his own. "We're a family, remember? We're supposed to be able to count on each other no matter what the situation may be. I'm sorry about your test, and I'm sorry that you felt so trapped you couldn't talk to me about it.

Robbie frowned but remained quiet. He knew there was nothing he could say at the moment to make this better. He had messed up, and to apologize would be an insult to him and to Laurie.

"I shouldn't be laying all of this on you right now," Laurie sighed running a frustrated hand through his dark hair. "I just want you to get better so you can get out of here. We have one more week of school left, and then finals. You think you'll be up for that?"

"I think so."

"I can help you study if you would like."

"You want to?"

"Of course." Laurie smirked. "Get some rest." He squeezed his hand and stood to leave. "I'll come check on you later."


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59

_June 1, 2015_

_Today is my eighteenth birthday, and the last place I planned on spending it was the hospital. I should be grateful though that I can actually celebrate my birthday this year. I'm very aware of the fact that I came very close to losing my life this past weekend. And the thing is I have no one to blame for that but myself. _

_I did a lot of thinking after Laurie left on Saturday, and did even more when I had visitors on Sunday. Luke talked to me about possibly going to AA meetings over the summer. I don't really think I have a drinking problem, but it's Luke's suggestion and I know he knows better than I do about the effects of alcohol. He told me that if I didn't feel comfortable going to meetings alone then he would go with me. It was nice talking to him again. I feel like we have drifted apart since I started school…and again that was partly my fault. He made me feel good when he said that we were more alike in some ways then I had thought…down to the fact that we both used alcohol to avoid dealing with stressful situations. If Luke can break away from the habit…then I could too…if I wanted it bad enough._

_One thing Luke said really stuck out to me. He told me that I needed to start making better choices. I'm an adult now, which means that while my family will always be in my corner, they can't necessarily clean up all my messes. James said something similar and he reminded me that there were a lot of people counting on me, including two small boys who missed me this weekend._

_I felt bad for missing Lucas's party and when I get out of this hospital I am going to make it up to him. I suppose I will have a lot of time on my hands to do that. I honestly don't know what I am going to do this summer. I certainly can't assume that Laurie will want to spend it with me. I treated him like crap this semester. Even If it wasn't intentional, I hurt him and I have to own up to that. I am not even sure if he wants to be my boyfriend anymore…but right now I think I need to accept what he's willing to give. And in the meantime I will try to figure out how to make it up to him._

_Then there's Grant. I know he has to feel really bad about all this…but it isn't his fault. I have to make sure he knows that he didn't do anything wrong. I'm sure my family doesn't agree but it's true. Grant didn't force me to drink. He offered me the beer, and he took me to the parties but I made that decision…and now I need to deal with the consequences._

_Above all though I really want to make things right with Laurie. I hurt a lot of people with this, myself included, but even more than that I hurt him and I dishonored our relationship. It's like I forgot that Laurie wasn't ever JUST my boyfriend. He was Laurie the first kid who spoke to me when I entered the eighth grade. The guy who deemed us best friends from the word go, and the only one who calls me RJ. Laurie was…is my best friend the one I never want to lose or disappoint. Yet somehow I managed to do both. If I do anything right this summer, I'm going to repair my relationship with him._

"Come in," He said in response to the knock on the door. He turned to the side, placing the pad of paper he had requested on to the table beside him. He turned ready to greet his visitor, but the words got stuck in his throat when he saw who had come to see him.

"I heard you were getting out of here today," Laurie said placing a duffle bag at the foot of the bed. "I figured you'd want to go home in clean clothes."

"Thank you," Robbie said finally managed to make his voice work, "I wasn't expecting to see you," he admitted, "but I'm glad you're here."

"There isn't any place I'd rather be," Laurie smiled. "I seemed to recall you were there for my eighteenth birthday."

"I remember that," Robbie voiced wistfully. "I'm sorry we didn't spend your birthday together this year."

"It's okay."

"No, it's really not," Robbie shook his head. "I know how important that day is…and…I have no excuses." He sighed sadly his head down as he played with his fingers.

"You know what I want you to do?" Laurie asked taking a seat on the bed.

"What?" Robbie lifted his head, meeting violet eyes head on. "I'll do anything, Laurie, just…what?"

"Stop apologizing," Laurie replied. "Stop dwelling on the past and just focus on now. You know what you did…we all know how we felt about what you did. It's time to move past it. No time for regrets remember?"

He watched Robbie's face intently for a moment, a sigh of relief escaping his lips when he saw the hint of a small smile, and a faint glimmer in those emerald green eyes. Robbie nodded his assent and Laurie reached out to take his hand. He knew everything wasn't fixed…but this, it was a start.

"Could you put him on the phone please?" Luke asked crossing his arm across his chest as he leaned against the wall. A smile crossed his lips as he listened to the background noise. There was a rustling before he heard the sound of a baby sigh.

"Say hello," He heard his dad whisper. Holden had driven out to Oak Brook to relieve George of babysitting duty. The elder McPherson had an early morning appointment he couldn't miss, and Holden had been more than happy to step in.

"Hewwo. Daddy?"

"Yes, Lan it's me. Are you being good for Grandpa?"

"Home?" Landon asked, and Luke could hear the rustling in the background as his son wriggled around.

"Awww, you miss Daddy?"

"Jes."

"Daddy misses you too, baby. I'll be home soon okay? You be a good boy for Grandpa okay?"

"Tay, Daddy.

"I love you little man," Luke smiled at James who was standing beside him.

"Wuv you, Daddy." There was a rustling again, and Luke heard chucking as his dad came on the line once more.

"Hey, Luke, you still there?"

"Yes, Dad. Is everything okay there?"

"Everything is fine. Your son just scrambled down to play with Georgie. I'm about to feed the masses. How's Robbie doing?"

"James and I just got here, we haven't seen him this morning yet. But he was doing okay when we saw him yesterday. He feels really bad about what happened."

"I'm sure he does," Holden said thoughtfully. "Tell him we're all pulling for him…and wish him a happy birthday for me."

"I will. Talk to you soon, Dad. Love you."

"Love you too, son.

"The kids are alright," Luke smiled turning to James even as he put his phone in his pocket. "Dad said he was about to feed them."

"Okay then, little kids taken care of," James clapped his hands together, a smile playing on his lips as well. "Now we deal with the big kids."

"They aren't kids anymore…are they?" Luke said wistfully. "Dealing with grownup issues…relationship issues."

James nodded his agreement, his expression thoughtful as they headed towards Robbie's room. "There seems to be a pattern here," He commented as they drew closer. "Weren't we in the hospital during your eighteenth birthday as well?"

"Ha-ha, don't remind me," Luke wrinkled his nose. "If I remember correctly, I was visiting you on my eighteenth birthday."

"Oh yeah, now I remember."

"I've never been so scared in my life," Luke replied reflectively, "though this comes close. I'm glad Robbie's going to be okay."

"Me too. We have to keep an eye on him this summer…make sure he stays okay."

They heard voices when they reached Robbie's room and were pleasantly surprised to see Laurie and Chris sitting on either side of him. Robbie had changed into the clothes Laurie had brought him, and he looked better than he had when they saw him over the weekend.

"Hey, you guys come to join the party," Chris greeted them when they entered the room.

"Hey, Luke. Hey, Jimmy."

"Happy birthday, Squirt," Luke smiled and placed a bag on Robbie's lap.

"What is this?" Robbie asked even as he started to look.

"Open it and find out," James chuckled. "You know the rules."

"You didn't think we'd forget your birthday did you?" Laurie chimed in.

"In honor of this momentous occasion we offer eighteen things every adult must own," Luke explained as Robbie pulled items out of the bag.

"Aspirin?" Robbie laughed holding up a bottle of Advil.

"For all the grownup headaches," James explained a smile playing on his lips.

"There are Tums in here too," Laurie laughed as he too looked in the bag.

"Nice!," Chris said thoroughly impressed with the present.

Robbie pulled out an electric razor, aftershave, shaving gel and a pair of clippers and set them on the bed in front of him. There was a leather wallet complete with checkbook and a pen with his initials on it. He smiled as he looked at the checks before looking up at his brothers.

"These checks have my name on them," He said stating the obvious.

"By George, I think he's got it," Luke teased.

"You trust me with my own bank account?" He asked glancing again at the checks before closing the wallet and putting it to the side.

"Of course we trust you," James assured him. "We have your debit card too…but you'll get that at the end of the summer."

"Along with your car," Luke smirked.

"I figured as much," Robbie sighed and went back to rifling through the bag. There were gift certificates to various stores, a bottle of hand sanitizer, a stress ball, a cookbook, a flashlight and batteries plus a new key ring for his keys. "Okay I count sixteen gifts here," he said looking up at his brothers.

Luke looked at James who nodded at him, his smile never leaving his face. Luke stepped forward and handed Robbie two envelopes. Both of them bore his name. "James and I were talking about how much our lives changed when you walked into out lives six and a half years ago."

"So we wrote letters," James further explained, "Imparting our wisdom and letting you know how proud we are of you. And on top of that we figured we'd pass on the lessons our fathers taught us."

"Wow that is an amazing gift," Laurie praised.

Robbie was silent for a moment as he held the envelopes in his hands. "You guys are proud of me?" he asked glancing up at the two men who had been the most important in his life.

"Why wouldn't' we be?" James asked softly.

Robbie looked around the room as if he needed to remind them where they were.

"We're a little disappointed," Luke admitted, his tone thoughtful, "but don't ever doubt how much we care about you, Robbie. You're our brother and we love you even when you screw up."

"And that goes for you guys too," James indicated to the others in the room. "Yes, even you, Chris."

Chris smiled and shook his head even as Robbie gave him a knowing look. It wouldn't be the first time James had reminded him that he was now a part of the family too.

"I'm still in your corner too," He remarked focusing his silver gaze on his friend.

"And you know where I stand," Laurie chimed in. Now are you ready to get out of here or what?"

"I think I've seen enough of the inside of a hospital," Robbie admitted, placing his items back in the bag. "Thanks for the gifts."

"We had cupcakes for you too, but Kraig and Reid got to them first," Chris smirked. "Those two have a very healthy appetite."

"They ate all of them?" Laurie asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Luke laughed. "Your uncle loves Red Velvet cupcakes, and apparently Kraig does too. I think Krystl may have actually gotten one as well."

"Well I'm glad someone enjoyed them," Robbie sighed. "Can we get out of here?"

"Are you heading home or back to campus?" James asked.

"Campus," Robbie replied even as he moved to get off the bed. "I have finals to study for."

Grant was laying on his stomach when the group entered the room. He glanced up from his book and watched as Robbie turned and gave hugs to his brothers as well as Chris and Laurie. He returned his gaze to his book when he heard the door close.

Robbie settled down on his bed, pushing his bag out of the way as he watched his roommate. A slight frown touched his lips as he tried to figure out the best way to broach the subject. He didn't want to put it off. The sooner they dealt with the elephant in the room, the better.

"I'm sorry, Grant," He said finally running his fingers through his hair.

"For what?" Grant asked, his attention still on the book he was reviewing.

"Can you look at me please?" He waited until that blue gaze was centered on him. "Thank you," he sighed and ran a hand through his hair again. "I'm sorry for everything, Grant. And I want you to know that none of this is your fault."

"I don't think your family agrees with you," Grant commented, his expression grim. "Laurence wants to throttle me, and I'm sure your brothers think I'm a bad influence."

"No they don't," Robbie shook his head. "Laurie…is upset for a lot of reasons, and it's easier for him to put the blame on you than where it belongs. I screwed that up, and I'm going to do my damndest to fix it by the end of summer. I feel like I screwed us up too, though. I don't want tension between us. It was my choice to drink, Grant."

"You wouldn't have if I didn't offer you the alcohol though," Grant countered. He sat up, closing his book to give Robbie his complete attention. "The first time you told me you didn't drink I should have accepted that. And I'm the one who took you to those parties."

"But ultimately, I took it too far though.

"I'll take some of the blame," Grant stated after a moment of silence. "I mean friends are supposed to look out for friends…and I do feel like I let you down by not being a good friend. Can you forgive me for that, Robert?"

"There's nothing to forgive, Man," Robbie allowed a sad smile to cross his lips. If anything I should be thanking you for saving my life. I just want us to be okay, you know? No walking around on eggshells, and I would really like to continue being your roommate."

"I'd like that too," Grant returned the smile. "And yes, we're cool. For what it's worth, I hope you can sort things out with Laurence. I know how much he means to you. And…when you need to talk, or you feel stressed I can listen. I realize now that's what I should have been doing all along."

"Right now I think it's time to get ready for finals," Robbie wrinkled his nose. "I'll think about the other stuff later. Would you like to study with me?"

"Don't finals start next week?" Grant asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, but I have to make up for that test I bombed. I have to ace this class."

"You'll do fine." Grant stood and went to the small refrigerator that sat in the corner. He pulled out two colas and brought one over to Robbie. "You're still the smartest guy I know, Robert."

"Is that a yes then?" Robbie asked moving to his desk where he set the can down.

"Yeah, let's get to work." Grant took a drink from his can and burped. "Where do we start?"

Robbie laughed and took a seat. Grant pulled his chair over to the desk and settled down with his books, and together they got to work. Robbie was glad to know that some things wouldn't change.

"How's Robbie doing?"

"He's fine all things considered. I left him at the dorm to study."

"I'm glad he's okay," Krystl smiled softly and handed James a dish to dry.

"Me too. He gave us quite a scare. I told him he wasn't allowed to do that again."

Krystl handed over the last dish and turned leaning against the sink as she watched James put the dishes away. The kids were in the living room waiting for baths and bedtime stories while the adults cleaned up after dinner. Chinese food had been on the menu for the night, and once the kids were in bed Krystl planned to tell James her news.

Unconsciously Krystl's hand moved to her stomach, feeling the new life growing inside her. She didn't know how James would react to the news, but she hoped they'd be able to work through this together.

"Okay the dishes are all done," James drew her out of her thoughts and she smiled at him.

"Time to give a couple of munchkins their baths then," she said moving to head out of the kitchen.

"Hold on," James said pulling her into his embrace. That can wait for a moment." Krystl smiled, wrapping her arms around James' neck as their lips met.

"That was fun," Krystl said when they settled down on the couch. The kids were asleep and the two of them had settled down to relax and unwind before bed.

"They're good kids aren't they?" James said proudly as he wrapped an arm around her. "I think Georgie loves listening to you do the voices of the characters. You do it so well."

"You're not so bad yourself," She said poking him in the ribs. "Georgie's surprisingly the easy one of the two," she chuckled. "Lucas doesn't like baths though."

"You bribed him with Legos," James laughed. "My dad would be proud. I didn't like baths much when I was his age either."

"My dad used to tell Hartley he would have to get wooden feet," Krystl smiled fondly. "He'd tell him that if he didn't get clean his feet would fall off and he'd have to get fake ones. It made Hart scrub his feet extra hard from that point on."

"Very effective," James chuckled, pressing a kiss to the top of Krystl's head. "Would you like a night cap?"

Krystl shook her head moving away to look her boyfriend in the eye. "You can have Sherry, but I think I'll settle for water with lemon tonight."

James raised an eyebrow, but he stood to get the proffered drinks.

"Thank you," Krystl said when he handed her the water a few minutes later. She took a sip and placed the glass on the table, watching James as he sipped his drink.

"Are you okay?" He asked setting his glass on the table beside hers.

"I'm fine," she replied her smile soft.

"Are you sure?" James asked concern clear in his voice. "It's not like you to turn down Sherry, unless you have a surgery in the morning? Is that it?"

Krystl shook her head, reaching for her water again to take a drink before focusing on James "I'm fine," she said taking his hands into hers, giving them a squeeze as she smiled at him. "There's something I need to tell you."

"Uh oh," James frowned. "You aren't about to break up with me are you?"

"No," She lifted up a hand to cup his face, leaning in for a soft kiss, intent on wiping the frown off his face. "Nothing as drastic as that, My Love. I just have some…some news." She allowed her hand to fall down to his knee, letting it rest there as she gathered her thoughts together.

"Okay," James said slowly. "Well…that's a relief, but you're starting to scare me here, Krys. Just tell me. I'm not really good with drawn out reveals."

"Okay," Krystl let out a deep breath, her hand unconsciously going to touch her belly. "I guess the best way to say this is to just say it. I'm pregnant."

James opened his mouth to speak, but immediately closed it as he realized he didn't quite know how to respond to that. Krystl was looking at him, and he just knew she was holding her breath waiting for him to say something. He shook his head, trying to let that simple phrase sink in.

"Wow," He finally managed to say, running his hand through his hair. "Wow."

"That's one way to put it," Krystl laughed nervously. "This isn't too much is it? I mean I know we talked about the kids thing, and we said it was something we'd think about later. I didn't quite mean for this to happen."

"I wouldn't think anything like that," James stopped her flow of words, squeezing her hand reassuringly. "I'm not upset…just…shocked."

"A happy shock I hope."

"You're having my…our baby?" James murmured as he allowed his hand to feel her tummy. "How far along are you?"

"About seven weeks," She explained placing a hand on top of his. "I was going to tell you over the weekend, but there was never the right moment."

"Wow."

"That seems to be your favorite word tonight," She teased.

"I'm sorry, Baby. That's all I've got for now," James smiled, cupping her face in his hands. He kissed her forehead and her cheeks before allowing their lips to meet in a soft kiss. "It's good news," he said softly. "Unexpected, but I kinda like the idea of you carrying our child."

"I hoped you would be," Krystl admitted. "I know this will be an adjustment…and I don't expect you to change how we do things or anything like that."

"Shhhh," James pressed a finger to her lips. "We'll figure out the rest tomorrow. We have plenty of time."

"I want more."

Reid glanced over at his boyfriend, a puzzled expression playing on his lips as he watched him watch their son roll around on the floor. They were sitting in the family room relaxing after a long day. Landon was fighting sleep, so they decided to let him tire himself out.

"I thought you were full?" He replied in response to Luke's statement.

"What?" Luke turned just in time to see Reid place a spoonful of ice cream in his mouth. "What are you talking about?"

"You said you want more," Reid explained. "But I thought you weren't hungry anymore?"

"Oh," Luke said catching on to Reid's statement. "That's not what I meant." He smiled turning his attention back to their son who was rolling from the left to the right, gurgling happily on the floor.

"What did you mean then?"

"I want another one," Luke replied looking away from his son to focus on his partner's blue gaze. "I want to have another baby."

"You know that's kinda impossible," Reid replied, his mouth full of ice cream. "I don't think science has advanced that far."

"Shut up," Luke laughed as he swatted at him. "You know what I meant."

"You want to do that again," Reid pointed at Landon with his spoon.

"Yes," Luke smiled at his son. "I want to have a baby with you."

"Hmmm," Reid started, his expression thoughtful. "I don't think we can do that, but we can certainly have fun trying."

"Stop," Luke laughed swatting at him again. "Come on, I'm trying to be serious here." He shifted on the chair, folding one leg beneath him as he focused completely on Reid. "I know that Landon is yours in every way that counts, but I want to have our baby. I want to go through the whole process with you; from changing the first diaper to fixing up the nursery and that first 2am feeding." He smiled.

"You're really serious aren't you," Reid asked in wonderment.

"Yes, completely serious. I want us to have a baby together."

"You want to adopt again?" Reid asked curiously.

"No," Luke shook his head, a smile playing on his lips. "I mean, we could…I love kids…but I want this to be our baby in every way that it can be."

"Hmmm, I like that plan," Reid said his expression thoughtful. "With your genes, and mine we could have a super genius on our hands. Come to think of it, we'd have a genius with my genes alone."

"Maybe I should rethink this," Luke teased. "I don't know if the world is ready for another Reid Oliver."

Reid stuck out his tongue before scooping up the last spoonful of his melted ice cream. Luke just smiled and watched him eat, before turning his attention to the toddler who was now passed out on the floor. "Looks like he finally tired himself out," He said moving to lift his son into his arms.

Reid stood too placing his empty ice cream bowl on the table. He moved over to where Luke was holding Landon, and wrapped his arms around his waist. "I would love to have a child with you," He whispered softly in Luke's ear.

"Really," Luke asked turning his head slightly to look at him.

Reid nodded and kissed him softly before moving away to take his empty bowl to the kitchen. Luke smiled, rubbing soothing circles on his sons' back as he waited for Reid before they headed upstairs together.


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60

_June 12, 2015_

_Well it's official, the semester has finally ended. I think I managed to pass this semester by the skin of my teeth. Laurie thinks I'm overreacting, but I swear I feel like I was put through the wringer more than once. Luke says I am putting way too much stress on my6self. He thinks I should be proud of the fact that I finished my first year of college where most kids my age are just about to begin. He's right on that one…I am pretty proud of that._

_Laurie, Chris, Grant and I studied together during the last week of class. Chris and Laurie aren't upset with Grant anymore. Much to my surprise they apologized to him on Tuesday. I didn't even have to coax them into doing it, which was cool. I'm glad they don't hate him, and I'm also glad that they are speaking to me. I don't' want to lose Laurie completely. I think that would hurt too much. I also really like Chris; I'm glad he's part of the family._

_Speaking of which, there is some good news to impart today. James asked Krystl to move in with him, so our home will be just a little fuller. I'm excited for them; though it will be interesting having a girl in the house again. Also, I am going to be an uncle again; I can't even begin to explain how excited I am about that. Both my brothers are expanding their families._

_Luke and Reid have started the surrogacy process. Luke is very excited about the prospect of having another little one in the house. I think he's even more excited about this one than he was when he and Noah were starting the process to adopt Landon. I love that Luke is excited. He's had a lot of good moments since Reid came into his life. As I write this I can't believe he's only been with us for just over a year. It seems so much longer than that._

_In any case there is a whole lot of baby talk going on these days. Lucas is excited about being a big brother again, though I'm not certain if Georgie really gets what's going on. He and Landon are as thick as thieves though. James said that whenever Luke brings Landon over for a visit Georgie is always front and center waiting to play. It's very cute._

_I don't know yet what I will be doing this summer. Grant is heading off to Switzerland in July. He invited me to go with him, but I haven't given him an answer yet. I want to talk it over with Laurie. Even though we aren't exactly together right now, I don't want to make such a huge decision without getting his input. Going to Europe would be fun…it's definitely something to think about. I suppose I should actually ask Jimmy if it's okay too. I'll figure it all out when I get home. Luke is going to drive us home after he finishes with his last final of the day. Until then I'm going to pack up the rest of my stuff and say bye to some of my friends. I'm glad this semester is over._

Robbie placed his journal in his backpack and set about collecting all of his stuff to return home. He took a minute to look around the room he had shared with Grant for the past year. He was surprised to realize that he was actually going to miss being in the dorms. It had been nice being independent, and current situations aside, freshman year had been a success.

He was just stuffing the last of his things into a bag when the door opened and Grant walked in. "All packed and ready to head out," He asked indicating Robbie's bags."

"Yeah." Robbie smiled fondly as he looked around the room. "I'm actually going to miss this place over the summer."

"Bet you won't miss it so much if you come to Switzerland with me," Grant said leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed in front of him.

The offer is very tempting," Robbie admitted, a smile playing on his lips. "Just let me talk it over with Laurie first. I'll give you my answer by Monday okay?"

"What's going on Monday," Luke's voice joined the conversation. Robbie smiled as Grant turned to see Robbie's brother standing just behind him.

"Hi Mr. Snyder," He greeted, running a hand through his hair. "Hey there little guy," He ticked the baby who Robbie hadn't even realized Luke was holding.

"Please stop calling me Mr. Snyder," Luke replied shifting his son slightly in his arms. "You ready to go, Robbie?"

Yeah, I have everything ready," Robbie replied. "Where's Laurie?"

"Chris was helping him put stuff in the car," Luke explained. "What were you two discussing when I walked in?" He asked curiously. Something about Monday?"

"Just a proposition for the summer," Grant replied, smiling as he tickled Landon yet again before moving away. "I'll talk to you soon, right Robert?"

"Yep I don't think my phone privileges, are being taken away," Robbie joked. "Right?" He asked belatedly as he looked to Luke."

"Well that would be silly of us wouldn't it Landon?" Luke asked his son who nodded his head agreeably. "We wouldn't be able to get in touch with you if we did that," He teased his little brother. "Now come on, we have to get going, I need to feed this little monster."

"Okay," Robbie laughed shouldering his bag and grabbing hold of his suitcase. "Let's rock and roll."

"I hope we'll see you this summer, Grant," Luke said as they left the room.

"You mean that?"Grant asked surprised?

"Yes, Silly. The family thing goes for you too, don't be a stranger."

"Thanks, Sir…I mean, Luke," He smiled sheepishly. "That means a lot to me."

"Here you go," Reid said placing a huge bowl of White Chocolate Ice cream down in front of him. Laurie smiled, picking up his spoon to dig into the fresh dessert even before Reid settled down in his chair.

"Mmmm," He said savoring that first bite, his eyes closed the flavor. "I haven't had Christina's homemade Ice cream in years. It's still as delicious as I remember."

"No one does it quite like Christina's," Reid agreed as he ate a spoonful. I managed to get Luke hooked on it as well. He wants to learn how to make it."

"That somehow doesn't surprise me," Laurie smiled, placing another spoonful into his mouth before placing the spoon beside him. "I can't believe you got them to deliver it here. It was a nice surprise."

"I figured you deserved it," Reid commented through a mouthful of cream. "I know it's been a tough year."

"You know it's been really nice having you here," Laurie admitted, swirling his spoon around his ice cream before taking another bite. "I'm glad Luke found you, though it's sad that Mom and Dad passing away is what brought you back here."

"I came back for you, Laurence," Reid's serious tone put Laurie on notice and he looked up meeting his uncle's gaze. "I didn't know where you were before Luke called. I had no idea where your mom had moved you guys after you left Cambridge."

"It doesn't matter," Laurie shrugged his shoulders. "IT's okay if you were too busy to check in. I knew being a doctor was important to you." He focused once again on his ice cream, finishing it off as an uncomfortable silence fell between them.

"That's what you think?" Reid asked when Laurie moved to get more ice cream. "You think I lost touch because I was too busy…because I didn't care?"

"All I'm saying is that Luke wouldn't have had to take me in if you had been around."

"Luke didn't have to take you in, Laurence. He did so because he wanted to."

"Just like you were so busy because you wanted to be?" Laurie asked settling in his seat again.

"NO. That's not it at all. I never wanted to be away from you. Believe it or not being apart of your everyday life was a highlight for me." A small smile crossed Reid's lips briefly, but it was immediately replaced with a serious frown.

"Then why did it take ten years? Why did it take a phone call from someone you didn't even know to get you back in contact with me?"

"That really bothers you doesn't it?" Reid asked his expression thoughtful. "You think I abandoned you."

"I didn't say that."

"You didn't have to. It may have been ten years, Laurence, but your mannerisms are as familiar to me as my own. You're really upset with me. Why didn't you say something?"

Laurie played with his ice cream for a few minutes before allowing his violet gaze to meet his uncle's sapphire one. "I was just glad to have you back," He admitted honestly. "I didn't want to say or do anything that would make you leave again."

"Is that what you think?" Reid pushed his bowl away, so he could focus completely on his newphew. In the back of his mind he knew this conversation was bound to come up at some point. He guessed now was just a good a time as any. "You think you're the reason I was gone?"

"It's true isn't it?"

Reid shook his head. "If you really want to know why I left, Laurence, I will tell you. But you have to believe me it had nothing to do with you. If anything you're the reason I didn't want to go, but at the time I had no choice." 

"What does that even mean, Uncle Reid?"

"It means I was respecting your parents' wishes, Laurence. And for the record it was the hardest decision I ever had to make at the time. You have to know I didn't want to leave. I love you and that fact hasn't changed despite the distance."

"Respecting their wishes?" Laurie parroted, a frown coloring his features. "You mean they didn't want you to see me? Why?"

"Do you really need me to answer that?" Reid raised an eyebrow.

"I think I do," Laurie replied seriously. "I need you to tell me that my initial thought is incorrect. Unfortunately I have a feeling you won't do that."

"I would, but I've never been in the habit of lying to you," Reid sighed and pulled his bowl towards him, as if he needed to occupy his hands as he spoke. He started lifting cream into the spoon before tipping it over to allow the melted ice cream to drip back into the bowl.

"Uncle Reid…"

"They thought I would be a bad influence on you," He said dropping the spoon and once again pushing the bowl away. "I wasn't allowed to see you anymore because they were uncomfortable with my sexuality."

"And they didn't want you rubbing off on me?" Laurie asked, his tone incredulous. If the conversation weren't so serious Reid would have smirked. It was ironic really just how much like him his nephew truly was. "Uncle Reid…that's not how it works."

"I know that, and you know that…but your parents-" He paused midsentence to order his thoughts, wanting to explain this in a way that wouldn't cloud Laurie's view of his parents. "Your mom thought she was doing the right thing."

"Don't do that," Laurie shook his head. "Don't make excuses for her." He sighed and ran a hand through his dark locks, his bangs falling back in his face as he looked at his uncle. "I loved them, and I know you loved them too. I'm just trying to wrap my head around the fact that they probably wouldn't have approved of me. I find it funny though," He smirked, "And Ironic that they didn't want your influence to rub off on me, but I'm more like you than even I realized."

"Yeah…sometimes it works out that way," Reid agreed. "Are we okay?"

Laurie stood without a word and took his empty ice cream bowl to the sink. Reid watched as he washed and rinsed it out, placing it in the drainer before making his way over to where Reid still sat. Laurie wrapped his arms around his uncle enveloping him in a backwards hug. Reid patted his nephew's arms as he felt a chin resting in his hair.

"I love you, Uncle Reid. We're fine."

"I finally got him to sleep," Luke's voice met their ears and Laurie pulled away as the other man appeared in the doorway. "Is everything alright in here."

Laurie exchanged a look with Reid before moving over to Luke, startling him when he wrapped his arms around him. "Thank you, Luke," He said as Luke's arms completed the embrace. "Thanks for everything."

"What was that all about?" Luke asked joining Reid at the table.

"Do you want some ice cream?" Reid asked getting up from the table to serve up some more for himself.

"I'd love some," Luke said turning to watch him take the container out the freezer. "Is everything okay, Reid?"

"Everything's fine," Reid assured him, reclaiming his seat, his spoon poised to dig into the fresh ice cream. "How's Landon?"

"Finally sleeping," Luke smiled fondly and dug into his ice cream, savoring the flavor as he watched Reid. "He was very clingy tonight…just didn't want me to let him go."

"You loved every minute of it though," Reid observed. "Babies get like that sometimes. Laurence never wanted me out of his sight either." A sad frown crossed his features causing Luke to place his spoon down, reaching his hand out to touch Reid's hand.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong per se," Reid frowned and spooned more ice cream into his mouth. "I'm just trying to enjoy my treat. Eat yours, before it melts."

Luke watched Reid for a moment before focusing on his dessert. A comfortable silence fell over the kitchen as they ate. Every few minutes Luke would glance up to find Reid gazing at him; his expression thoughtful and contemplative. When he noticed that he was caught he would smile, and Luke would return the gesture before returning his attention once more to his ice cream.

"Have I ever thanked you?" 

"For what?" Luke asked, the question catching him off guard.

Reid looked around the room as if taking it all in for the first time. "For all of this," he replied glancing towards the front of their home. "For being persistent about calling me…you made it possible for me to reunite with Laurence."

"I thought you didn't do mushy?" Luke asked his voice soft.

"I think my nephew is rubbing off on me…or perhaps that's you," Reid raised an eyebrow before leaning over to steal a kiss. "Either way…Laurence and I juts had a long talk about why I wasn't a part of his life. I told him the truth," Reid offered Luke a sad smile before spooning the last bit of ice cream into his mouth. "I had to, you know? He thought wanted to leave him."

Luke squeezed Reid's hand before silently standing, taking both bowls over to the sink. Without a word he moved to stand in front of Reid, pulling the man to his feet and into a warm embrace..


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61

"Come in," He said removing the earbuds from his ears. A soft smile crossed his lips when his door opened. "Hey what are you doing here?" He asked getting up to relieve his guest of their burden.

"I came to see you," Robbie explained setting the bags on Laurie's desk. "I know I should have called first, but I didn't want to risk the chance that you'd say no. And I brought food."

Laurie laughed, shaking his head as he opened up one of the bags. "You certainly know the way to my heart," He quipped as he started pulling out containers of Chinese food.

"Honestly I just miss hanging out with you," Robbie said stuffing his hands in his pockets. "I miss my best friend." 

Laurie was silent for a moment as he looked through the various containers. The silence was unnerving and Robbie wondered if he had made the right choice coming over. He was just about to speak when Laurie turned to him, a smile in his eyes as he handed him a container of rice.

"I miss you too, and I'm glad you're here. You're always welcome, RJ."

Robbie accepted the food and returned the smile, relief washing over him as Laurie went back to picking at the food. It was enough for now that Laurie wanted him there. It was definitely an encouraging start.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing?"

"You don't expect me to believe that do you?"

Laurie sighed and put his plate down beside him. He and Robbie were sitting on the bed, with their backs against the wall, their long legs spread out before them as they munched on egg rolls and wontons. It was almost like old times; the two of them hanging out in the bedroom eating whatever Laurie had the appetite for that day.

"I just have a lot on my mind, that's all," He explained, turning his head slightly to look at Robbie.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Robbie asked. "Maybe I can help sort it out? I mean, who can you talk to if you can't talk to me?"

"It's nothing really, RJ. I'm just thinking about something Uncle Reid told me last night."

"Something bad?" Robbie frowned.

"Well…yes and no," Laurie reached for his food again, finding comfort in the simple act of eating as he looked at his best friend. "I just learned something yesterday that gave me pause, and I think I'm still trying to wrap my head around it."

"It must have been big to have you baffled," Robbie's expression was thoughtful as he focused on Laurie. He couldn't remember ever seeing him this perplexed.

"My parents," Laurie said as if that explained everything. "I think I would have lost them either way."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Just what I said," Laurie frowned. "I would have lost them, because they wouldn't have accepted me."

It was on the tip of his tongue to ask why not, but the words wouldn't come. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, until it occurred to him that he looked like a fish. He just didn't know what to say, or how to comfort his friend.

"It's okay, I think," Laurie said breaking the uncomfortable silence. "I mean I have my uncle back now."

"Wait…was that why he lost touch with you?" Robbie asked as he started to piece together the puzzle.

Laurie nodded, but didn't offer any more in explanation. Robbie took the carton of food out of Laurie's hand, and pulled him into a comforting embrace. Laurie accepted the hug gratefully, snuggling deeply into Robbie's arms

"You're going to Switzerland?"

"I haven't decided to go," Robbie smirked as he bumped shoulders with Laurie. "Grant did invite me though. I wanted to talk it over with you first."

"Why?"

"Because that's the way it's supposed to be," Robbie shrugged. "I lost sight of that over this past semester, and I don't want to do that again."

Laurie smiled his expression thoughtful as he glanced down at the tiles in front of him. Two hours had gone by since Robbie's arrival, and after they talked about the situation with Laurie and Reid, they lapsed into a comfortable rhythm. It felt good to be here like this, just eating and talking like old times. They talked about the mundane, before sequin into more important things like how they thought they did in their classes and what was going on in their family. To Robbie it felt like old times, before things got serious between them. They were best friends, like they had always been.

Laurie laughed, drawing Robbie's attention to the scrabble board that sat between them.

"What?" he asked looking up as Laurie placed tiles on the board.

"I think that is trying to tell you something," he pointed at the word he had just made using the S from Robbie's last word.

"Swiss," Robbie laughed. "Is that your way of saying I should go? Wouldn't you miss me?"

"Truthfully I don't want you to go anywhere this summer…at least not without me. We played that game before remember?" Laurie reminded him. "But far be it from me to tell you not to take a chance to go to Europe."

"Come with me then," Robbie said a glint in his green eyes. "I mean, I really don't want to go anywhere without you either…and I know we have stuff to work out but, I want to experience all those firsts with you."

"It's your turn," Laurie gestured at the scrabble game, even as he pulled more tiles out of the bag to place on his rack. "Going to Switzerland sounds like a great idea actually," He commented. "But Grant didn't invite me."

"Well, I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you came," Robbie pointed out. "Besides, we could plan our own trip, and maybe just include him in our plans when he can do it. We should make a trip out of it."

"If we do we have to invite Kim," Laurie smiled. "She was looking forward to seeing us this summer."

Robbie nodded as he examined his rack of tiles. He surveyed the board before placing his letters. "Maybe we should just make a trip of it," He said, reaching into the bag to take out more letters. "I mean, that's even if Jimmy and Luke will let us go…we can see if any of our friends can come with and make it a holiday. Three weeks in Switzerland sounds like it could be pretty cool."

"Okay, we'll call our friends after I finish wining the game," Laurie smiled, his violet eyes sparkling with mirth.

"Whatever," Robbie laughed shoving him playfully. He truly had missed the small moments like these. He was determined never to let them slip away from him again."

"So how do you feel?" Luke asked sliding into the seat across from James. "You're going to be a daddy again."

"I could say the same for you," James said tipping his cup in Luke's direction before taking a sip of his drink.

"You could," Luke agreed, arching his eyebrow. "And I'm sure you will…but I asked first."

James smiled and shook his head. It had been awhile since he and Luke had been able to sit and talk about what was going on in their lives. James was busy at work, while Luke had decided to take a summer writing workshop which kept him busy. They had talked briefly over the phone about their news, but this was the first available time they had to talk in depth about the changes that were to come.

"Honestly, I'm a little freaked out about it all," James fiddled with his cup, taking another sip of his coffee before setting it down to focus on Luke. "I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm excited…you know I love kids."

"I know," Luke smiled fondly. "You have two little boys who think you hung the moon. You're an excellent father, James."

"I guess I just wanted this to be different." James admitted. "Maddie and I were still newlyweds when she got pregnant with Lucas. And as exciting as that was it was all so fast you know? Then we took in Robbie too, so there was no just us time."

"I get it," Luke nodded, lifting his cup to take a drink. "You wanted to enjoy just being in a relationship with someone before the extra responsibility set in."

"Something like that," James laughed. "I love her," he admitted, a soft smile crossing his lips. "I want to be a family with her; it's just happening a lot quicker than I originally planned."

"Isn't that how life works sometimes though? Sometimes the best surprises are the unexpected ones, James. And you don't have to do anything differently here. This is the twenty-first century; Krystl is independent and very capable of taking care of herself. She isn't expecting anything from you."

"I know. That's part of what I love about her. She is her own person. And I'm onboard for the baby thing, it's just scary."

"I know," Luke smiled thoughtfully. "I actually understand that. There's so much to think about when there's an addition to the family. Especially since Lucas and Georgie are so used to having you to themselves. Now they'll have to share your time."

"I love you," James s smiled fondly. "I love that you get me, and you understand without me having to explain too much."

"I love you too," Luke tipped his cup in James' direction before taking a drink. "You and I have traveled a long road together, James, and I'm grateful for every day I have you in my life. Which is why I'm going to name my son after you."

"Not completely, I hope," James laughed.

"James Holden Snyder," Luke clarified. "I know it's crazy, naming a kid that hasn't even been created yet."

"Guess that answers my question though," James pointed out. "You're really excited about this?"

"I am," Luke nodded. "Reid and I are going to meet with the surrogacy agency to be matched with a surrogate next week. We have already decided that we're both going to act as donors, and I'm glad Landon will have a little brother or sister soon."

"Do you think he'll be ready for that? He's very territorial when it comes to you and Reid?"

"I know. I'm already trying to get him used to the idea. I mean he loves Georgie, and he has to share with him too."

"True, but Georgie comes home with me. The baby, on the other hand, is going to be there all the time."

"Good point," Luke frowned and took another drink from his cup. "I guess we'll cross that bridge when we get there. I'm just glad Reid wants to do this with me."

"Of course he does. He loves you, Luke. And I'm very happy for you guys. I'm ready to be a godfather again."

"Me too," Luke smiled and flagged down the waitress. "As crazy as it seems, I'm looking forward to being a dad again too. Does that seem strange? I mean Lan's not even two yet."

"I don't think it's strange at all. I've always thought you were a natural with kids," James praised. "You definitely helped big time with Robbie."

The conversation came to a halt when the waitress finally made her way to their table. They ordered breakfast; Eggs Benedict for James and Stuffed French Toast for Luke. Their coffee cups were refilled and Luke reached for the cream as the waitress walked away.

"Speaking of our little brother, what do you think about this trip to Europe the kids are planning?"

"Wow don't we sound so adult," James chuckled as he poured a generous amount of sugar into his coffee. "Doesn't it feel like we were just in their place?"

"We were," Luke grinned "How did we end up guardians of teenagers again?"

"We decided to take in an eleven year old runaway and a fifteen year old orphan that's house," James laughed. "I think this trip will be good for them. It will keep them out of our hair at least." Luke laughed and shook his head knowing that James was only partially joking. "Seriously though, James continued, "I think the change of scenery will do them some good. It's always a nice idea to go exploring with friends."

"And now is the time to do it," Luke agreed. "Before real life and responsibility really take control," Luke smiled. "And I think the others will look out for Robbie, so he'll stay out of trouble too."

"He's been pretty good since he's been home," James remarked. But then you know that." Luke nodded as the waitress appeared with their food. "You should be proud of him." Luke cut into his French toast, taking a bite as he spoke. "He volunteered to stand up first, which, let me tell you, is very very brave thing to do in a room full of strangers. I think it helped to know that he wasn't alone though."

"I'm glad you were there with him," James smiled.

"Me too." Luke's expression was thoughtful as he chewed his food, taking a drink of coffee to wash it down. "You know, it's been seven and a half years for me."

"Good for you," James smiled proudly. "How does it feel?"

"It feels kinda good actually," Luke acknowledged as they continued to eat. "I mean…a lot has happened in the past six years…many things that easily could have sent me spiraling downward."

"But they didn't, and you are to be commended for that, Luke. I'm proud of you."

"One day at a time," Luke said holding up his coffee cup. James followed suit and they clinked their cups together smiling widely as they took a sip and turned their attention back to their food.

"Fis," Landon said wriggling in his dad's arms as he attempted to get free. "Fis." He pointed over his father's shoulder before looking at him seriously. "Fis."

"We already fed the fish," Reid reminded him trying to keep the exasperation out of his tone. It was taking slightly longer than normal to get Landon ready to head out.

"Pup Pup," Landon said reaching downward for Lucky who was sitting at Reid's feet."

"Alright, you can play with Lucky for a few minutes, but then we have to go," He relented letting his son down to the floor. Lucky sprinted away, and Landon followed behind him as fast as his small legs could carry him.

"What's going on?" Laurie's voice caught Reid's attention and he turned to see his nephew rubbing his eyes, a yawn escaping his lips as he stood at the foot of the stairs.

"Your little brother doesn't want to go out this morning?" Reid explained.

"Where are you trying to take him?"

"To the daycare," Reid explained. "Luke's spending the morning with James, and I have a consult in an hour…but Landon has other ideas.

Laurie smiled and watched as Landon continued to run after the dog. Every few seconds, Landon and Lucky would stop, and the baby would bend down attempting to grab at Lucky's fur, only to be thwarted when the puppy started to run again.

"You don't have to worry about him," Laurie turned his attention to his uncle. "I'll watch him."

"Are you sure?" Reid asked quizzically. "Weren't you going to hang out with your friends today?"

Laurie shrugged. "I was going to paint, and maybe hang out later. He can come with me. It would be nice to spend some time with the little guy."

"If you're certain."

"Come on, Uncle Reid, you should take advantage of the babysitting offers while they're available."

"Good point," Reid smirked. "Hey, Landon, come here a minute buddy. Landon stopped playing with the dog and toddled over to Reid who lifted him up in his arms. "Would you like to stay here with your big brother?" Landon nodded his head happily as he glanced over at Laurie who just smiled. "Okay, you be a good boy for him alright? Can you do that for Daddy?"

"Jes Daddy," Landon replied wrapping his arms around Reid's neck. Reid kissed the top of his head before setting him down on his feet.

"He's all yours," Reid gestured with a flourish. "You boys have fun today."

"Uncle Reid?"

Reid stopped at the door turning to meet his nephew's gaze.

"About our talk the other day…I just wanted you to know I understand. I love you…that hasn't changed. And I'm glad we have time to make up for the years we missed."

Reid sighed, lowering his head before turning to embrace his nephew. "I really have been hanging around you and Luke too long. I love you too, Kiddo. I'll see you later."

Laurie smiled, his eyes still on the door until he felt a weight on his leg. He looked down to see Landon grinning up at him happily. Laurie scooped his brother up into his arms tickling him before setting him against his chest. "So what do you say we have some breakfast little man?"

"Fis," Landon exclaimed throwing his hands up in the air. Laurie chuckled and headed for the kitchen. "We'll play with the fish later. First we eat. Eggs sound good to you?"

"Fis," Landon repeated, this time placing his thumb in his mouth.

"Eggs it is," Laurie kissed his brother on the forehead and placed him in his high chair, making sure he was secure before shuffling around the kitchen.

'You're going to Switzerland? On purpose?"

"Yes," Chris laughed at his boyfriend's incredulous reactions. "It's just for a few weeks, Kraig, I'll be back. I still want to spend the summer with you. You said you were going to be busy until the end of July remember?"

"I did say that," Kraig conceded, folding his arms in front of him. "Doesn't mean I'm not going to miss you though."

"You won't even know that I'm gone," Chris replied, slipping into Kraig's embrace. "Laurie just doesn't want Robert going over there alone…even if Grant will be there. And at the same time he doesn't want to be alone with Robert, so he asked me to come too. A whole bunch of their friends are going to come with. It will be a blast."

"Do you think they will work things out?" Kraig asked referring to his student and his estranged mate.

"I think so," Chris's expression was thoughtful as he slipped out of his partner's arms. "I mean they still love each other…that's as plain as day."

"It is," Kraig agreed. "Switzerland can be very romantic…"

"Not for me," Chris sighed. "Unless you want to come," he fluttered his eyelashes provocatively.

"Don't tempt me," Kraig grabbed a hold of Chris and kissed him hungrily. The younger man's arms wrapped around his neck as he gave in to the embrace completely.

"I think it will be okay," Chris said sometime later when they were lying together in Kraig's bed. "Us being apart that is. I will write every day."

"You don't have to," Kraig chuckled. "But a phone call every now and again would be fine. Just don't call to tell me you've met someone."

"Not gong t happen." Chris sank deeper into the embrace, resting his head on Kraig's chest. "The next time I go to Europe, you're going with me. I'll take you to Russia and teach you about Russian ballet."

"Deal," Kraig kissed Chris's forehead before allowing their lips to meet in a soft kiss. He held him tightly against him, resting his chin in soft black silk.


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62

_July 2, 2015_

_As I write this we are en route to the Chalet we will be staying in for the next three weeks. By we I mean Kim, Chris, Mike, Sara, Grant, Laurie and I. The flight here was fairly smooth. Laurie didn't seem to have any problems flying this time. I'm sure that was because he was surrounded by all of us. I may have held his hand throughout most of it too; I felt like it was the least I could do._

_I'm really excited about exploring this beautiful country. Grant has a few things planned for our group and it all sounds like lots of fun. Laurie wants to do the Culinary E-bike tour, so Kim and I are going to do that with him. He's very excited about it. I have my camera with me to film us while we're here. All of this footage could make for a great film. We're going to go hiking, and visit some caves, explore the mountains…I'm trying to figure out how we're going to cram it all into three weeks._

_Grant's family has some activities planned too, so we are going to be on our own for a bit. Honestly, I think I just want to walk around Lake Hallwil with Laurie. I'm glad he's here with me for this trip; it will give us a lot of time to catch up and reconnect so to speak. _

A hand touched his shoulder and he turned to see violet eyes staring at him. He smiled and closed his journal placing it in his backpack to give his friend his full attention.

"No more journals until nighttime," Laurie teased lightly. "You're missing all the incredible pictures." He gestured to the windows where the skies were pale blue, and the grass was a luxurious shade of green.

"I'll see them when you paint them," Robbie retorted, "I'm sure they'll look even better then."

"Maybe with your words they will." Their gazes locked for a brief moment, but Robbie didn't have a response for that. Silence reigned as Laurie returned his attention to the window, watching the scenery fly by, while Robbie focused on the guidebook he had swiped from Sara. Everyone was exhausted from the flight, but they were excited as well and ready for their adventure.

"Welcome to the Chalet Carpe Diem," Grant announced as they pulled up in front of the holiday apartment they would call home for the next three weeks.

"Seize the day," Robbie translated as they climbed out the car and started unloading their bags. "What a great name."

"I'd say it's the perfect theme for our trip," Chris remarked dropping a duffle bag in front of Robbie's feet. "What are we going to do about rooms?"

"Well, I figured you me and Laurie could take one room, and Mike, Sara and Kim can take the other."

"Guys come in here and look at this," Kim exclaimed poking her head out the door. She disappeared back inside and waited for everyone to join her in the huge living room.

"It's huge," she said gesturing with her hands. "And just look at those windows, and the wooden floors. This room is bigger than my dorm."

"It is big," Chris agreed, allowing his eyes to scan the expanse of the room. "This is nice and cozy compared to back home."

"Back home?" Kim mimicked giving Chris her full attention. "You make it sound like you live in a castle or something."

"Nothing that extravagant," Chris smiled. "It's just a mansion.," he shrugged his shoulders and moved away to check out the rest of the first floor with everyone else.

"Hey, don't think you're allowed to walk away from me Christopher Marquet, I'm not done with you."

"What was that all about?" Grant asked a bemused expression on his face.

"Just Kim being Kim," Robbie chuckled. "I'm sure she'll know Chris's family tree by the end of the week."

"She's cute," Grant commented belatedly. "You have interesting friends, Robert."

"Yeah I really do," Robbie smiled, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder. "And I'm glad you're one of them."

July 2, 2015,

_Just a quick entry to say that so far day one in Switzerland is going great. We're all settled in the Chalet and we're waiting for Sara to freshen up before we head out to explore. Despite the fact that none of us really slept on the flight we're all wide awake. It's about 11 o'clock and our first order of business is finding someplace to eat. Grant said he would see about stocking up the chalet with food for us to cook, but for now we're on our own. Looks like Sara is ready, so it's time to go. Good thing too, I just heard Laurie's stomach growl._

It was late when they returned to the chalet with packages in hand. Mike and Sara were the first to enter the living room, immediately dumping their bags on the floor before collapsing onto the couch. Grant followed suit holding a conversation with Chris and Robbie, while Kim and Laurie brought up the rear. Laurie popped a kernel of popcorn in his mouth, relishing in the taste as he passed the bag to Kim who eagerly snagged a handful before returning her attention to the Croissant she held in her other hand.

"You know I didn't think chocolate covered popcorn sounded appetizing at all," she remarked through a mouthful of bread. "But this is really tasty."

"It's the Swiss chocolate," Laurie said eating another mouthful of the decadent treat. "No one does chocolate like the Swiss."

"How can you eat so much yet gain so little," Sara asked from her spot on the couch. "I'm already preparing myself for the pounds I'm going to gain on this trip."

"Girl what are you complaining about," Kim piped up, taking another bite of her croissant. "We're on vacation. Worry about the extra pounds after we go home."

"You could just take the walking tour," Robbie suggested, taking a seat on the arm of the couch. "Laurie just knows how to burn off the calories."

"I agree with Kim," Chris added in his two cents. "Who cares about calories?"

"Says someone who can't possibly weigh more than 100 pounds."

"Ha," Chris laughed leaning against the back of the chair. I'm very proud of my 175 pounds thank you very much."

"He eats as much as Laurie does," Robbie chimed in. "Do you want me to put that away for you?" he asked gesturing to the box Laurie was holding in his hands. While they were out Laurie had picked up some chocolate for his uncle.

"I think you better," Laurie replied handing the box over. "Maybe if you hide it, my uncle will still get it."

"No problem." Robbie stood and went to stash the candy in their room, making a mental note to remember where he had put it. He was surprised to see Laurie standing behind him when he turned around. "Hey," he said stepping backwards. "I didn't realize you had followed me."

"I think everyone's going to bed," Laurie replied, pulling his shirt off over his head. "I think I'm going to hit the shower, and then sketch a little before I turn in."

"Oh, okay," Robbie said shaking himself out of his stunned silence. He could remember very clearly what it was like to touch that broad chest and those toned muscular arms. An audible sigh escaped his lips as he forced himself to turn away and move over to his own bed.

"Are you showering first?" Chris's voice met his ears." He didn't think his friend would realize just how grateful he was for his presence at that moment.

"Yeah," Laurie replied tossing a towel over his shoulder. "I'll make it quick."

Robbie tuned out the rest of their conversation as he pulled his notebook out of his backpack and turned it to a blank page. He glanced over just in time to see Laurie leave the room. He watched Chris rummage around the room for a few minutes before turning back to his journal.

_July 2, 2015_

_I'm starting to think that rooming with Laurie was not a good idea. I think he took his shirt off in front of me like that on purpose. UGH, what am I talking about? This is exactly where I want to be…almost. And truthfully Laurie didn't do anything wrong; we've always undressed in front of each other, even before we became boyfriends. That was just us,._

_The truth is I miss him. I miss holding him, and having him hold me. I miss running my fingers through his hair, and pushing his bangs off his forehead. I want to see him smile and know that his smile is just for me. I miss just sitting with him to talk about anything and everything. I know he says we can still do that…that we'll always be friends, but truthfully I don't want to be just his friend. Right now though, it's all I can have…I just have to figure out a way to fix it._

July 7, 2015

I can hardly believe we've been here almost a week. After that first day time has just slipped right on by without us even realizing it. Every day we've done something new and different. And thanks to Chris and Laurie we've tried a lot of different Swiss dishes. I never thought potato fondue would be good, but its delicious. I bought Luke a Swiss cookbook, I think he will like that. I got a copy for Jimmy too, we'll have to have a theme party when we get back. Everything on the menu will have to be Swiss.

So anyway on Friday we had a big Swiss breakfast. There was so much food we still have leftovers, but it was all delicious, and of course Laurie had to try some of everything. Chris and Kim ate a lot too, and I held my own. We had Zopf, which is a Swiss Plaited breakfast bread. And there was a soufflé made of Colby cheese, plus Tropical Muesli, Parsnip and Potato Rosti, and a German/Swiss egg casserole. There were other potato dishes and more cheese too. The Swiss really love their cheese and potatoes!

_After breakfast Sara wanted to try out the walking trails so she and Mike ventured out on their own for hiking. Grant went to spend time with his family, which left me alone with Laurie, Kim and Chris. The four of us went exploring and then decided to take the train to see the countryside. We ended up in Betten and took a aerial cableway to Bettmeralp. From there we caught a gondola lift to Bettmerhorn. The Swiss Ice Glacier trail is simply amazing. The view is breathtaking and when you reach the top there is so much to do. The four of us ended up staying in the area until Monday exploring and touring the surrounding regions. We spent a night on the Aletsch plateau and the next day we hiked through Talligrat. We had to walk through a tunnel to get to the other side, where we continued our hike down to Fiescheralp._

_I had read that a lot of Swiss Cuisine is inspired by German and French culture. There is Italian mixed in there too…pasta, potatoes and cheese are definitely main ingredients. I have a new found love for Swiss chocolate too. White chocolate mousse is delicious. Laurie playfully teased me about going back for more; serves me right since I'm always teasing him about his eating habits. I think Reid would love it here, and Chris even said he was certain Kraig would too. Laurie and Chris found some things to take home, and I bought stuff too. We're going to definitely have more to carry back…I am curious how we will fit it all into our suitcase._

_Of course I said all of that to say that we had a fantastic buffet lunch before we headed back to our chalet. Sunday was all about relaxing and recouping from all the walking we did the day before. Grant was back at the Chalet by then and he announced that we were all going to go skiing. Can you imagine, skiing in the summer? I don't fancy myself as a skier so Kim and I are going to do the bunny slopes and then stay back at the lodge while everyone else has fun. We've already decided we'd talk over white hot chocolate. Who knew white chocolate could be so good._

"Robert it's time for dinner."

"Coming," Robbie said looking over his shoulder to see Grant standing in the doorway. He waited for his friend to leave before turning his attention back to the journal entry.

_Tonight we're having dinner with Grant's family, and tomorrow we head for the slopes. It's going to be a lot of fun, but for now I better go before there's no food left for me._

"Thank you," Robbie said accepting the cup of chocolate Kim handed him. He blew on the hot liquid before taking a careful sip. Kim sat across from him and scooped up a spoonful of whipped cream, popping it in her mouth as she watched him. After spending the morning on the bunny slopes the two of them had decided it was time for their hot chocolate break. Laurie, and Chris had abandoned skies for snowboards while Mike, Sara and Grant were trying their hands at the expert slopes.

"Okay, Robbie spill."

"Huh?" Robbie asked looking into his friend's dark eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play with me," Kim said waving her spoon at him. "You know exactly what I'm talking about. What's going on with you and Laurie?"

"What makes you think something's wrong?" Kim narrowed her eyes at him, causing him to hold up his hands in surrender. "Okay, Okay I give," he sighed, allowing his hands to wrap around his coffee mug. "I didn't realize anyone noticed."

"Well first of all I'm not just anyone," Kim retorted eating another scoop of whipped cream. "And secondly, it's kinda hard not to notice that you two aren't sharing a bed. And he's usually hanging around with Chris. Is there something I need to know? Do I have to talk to him?"

"No," Robbie laughed as he sipped on his chocolate. "I mean there's nothing going on between Chris and Laurie. You'll have to get Chris to tell you about his older boyfriend."

"Is he cute?" Kim asked resting her elbows on the table, her chin in her hands as she looked at her friend.

"He is," Robbie acknowledged, "But he reminds me too much of my brother…red hair and green eyes."

"MMM handsome. I'll definitely ask, but first back to you. What happened between you and Laurie?"

"Well…I messed up, Kim," he frowned allowing his fingers to trace the rim of his mug. "A lot was happening this semester, and I ended up pushing him away. We're not really broken up…not officially, but it feels like we're so far apart."

"Well that just won't do. We have to get you boys back together again?"

"I've been trying," Robbie insisted. "I don't know if he even wants to be with me anymore."

"Well that's a no brainer," Kim said sitting up straight to take a sip of her chocolate. "He loves you, Robbie. It's fairly obvious. For as long as I've known him he's been one to retreat inward. He does it so quietly he doesn't even realize it until you point it out to him."

"Yeah that sounds like Laurie," Robbie agreed. "He's so godo at projecting ease and confidence that you forget he has his dark moments too. And I know he wants to be my best friend, and I am glad for that."

"You just want more." Robbie nodded, focusing on his drink again as he thought about his estranged partner. "Then you need to tell him that," Kim asserted. "He can't read your mind, Robbie. If something happened, and you were the one to push him away you have to let him know that you want him back. Tell him how you feel."

"You really think that will work?"

"I don't just think, I know." Kim winked at him, and sipped on her chocolate before focusing on him again. "You and Laurie are perfect for each other. You know it, he knows it, and I know it too. Everyone does. What you guys need is a day to be all by ourselves. Chris and I need to be scarce, and Mike and Sara are doing their own thing anyway."

"Don't forget Grant."

"Oh, let me deal with him," Kim said, with a glint in her eye that Robbie knew very well. "Here's the plan."

Robbie leaned forward and listened as Kim explained what was going to happen on Friday. He drank his chocolate and listened, only speaking when he had a question or a concern about what they were doing. By the time the rest of their group joined them they had formulated a full proof plan. Kim was certain that by the end of the night on Friday he and Laurie would be closer than ever. Robbie just hoped the plan didn't backfire.

"RJ, wake up." He felt a hand on his shoulder, and he opened his eyes to find a familiar violet gaze staring down at him.

"Hey," he said sleepily, his eyes closing partially as if he weren't ready to get up just yet.

"Actually it's afternoon," Laurie chuckled. He settled down on the bed beside Robbie, who realized belatedly that he was carrying a mug.

"Is that for me?" He asked sitting up slightly.

"Mmmmhmmm," Laurie handed him the mug and watched as he took a careful sip.

"Mmm, this is good," Robbie took another sip. "What is it?"

"White chocolate Ovamaltine. Made special just for you."

"Thank you," Robbie took another sip before glancing around the room. "Where is everyone?"

"Well Kim dragged Chris and Grant out earlier saying something about wanting to get to know our roommates better. They went into town and will probably take the train tour. Mike and Sara went to the museum. They're going on another hike today. I told everyone I'd stay here with you."

"Oh, I'm sorry…I didn't mean to sleep so long."

"It's okay, I'm sure you needed the rest. Your brain doesn't stop often enough for you to sleep so…when you do I let you."

"Thanks, I think," Robbie smirked. "I was going to ask you if we could hang out today anyway…so I guess this works out."

"Well finish your drink, then get up and dressed and we'll see what the day has in store. Deal?"

"Yeah," Robbie said drinking the rest of the chocolaty liquid. "Deal."

It didn't take long for Robbie to shower and dress after he finished his Ovamaltine. He wasn't surprised to find Laurie in the big kitchen feasting on fondue and potatoes.

"You all set," Laurie asked, eating the last bit of his lunch." 

Robbie nodded. "I have my backpack and my camera all ready to go."

Laurie smiled and cleared away his dishes, making sure the kitchen was clean before grabbing his bag and following Robbie out. They were heading into Appenzell to enjoy the Culinary E-bike tour. They would be away from their group for four days, and three nights and Robbie had to admit that he was looking forward to his experience just as much as his best friend was. It would be the first time they were truly alone since the trip began.

They arrived at their destination after two hours of travel. Robbie was driving while Laurie looked through the brochure, reading it out loud. They missed their exit, and ended up driving further than they had intended, but they didn't let this deter them. They chalked it up to experience, realizing they'd have a great story to share when they returned to the Chalet.

The views in Appenzell were nothing short of breathtaking. By the time Robbie was done taking pictures he had used up more than half of his memory card.

"You're going to have a lot of footage to show everyone when we get back home," Laurie commented as Robbie pulled out his video camera.

Robbie smiled and pressed record. "Say something to everyone," He said, training the camera on Laurie as he peered at him on the screen. .

"Like what?"

"I don't know," Robbie laughed. 'Whatever comes to mind."

"Okay," Laurie grinned and turned to walk back towards the hotel they were staying in. "Welcome to Appenzell," He said flourishing with his hand even as he turned to the side to show off the city. RJ and I are here to experience all the culinary delights Switzerland has to offer, and we'll enjoy the fantastic scenery too. Isn't it great?"

Robbie panned the camera to the left and the right before slowly bringing it back to Laurie who was still smiling. He filmed him for a few minutes, not really paying attention to what he was saying. He was completely transfixed, lost in soft violet and kissable lips.

"Hey." He looked up to see that Laurie was now standing right in front of him. A sheepish grin crossed his lips as he moved to pause the recording. "No don't stop it," Laurie said taking the camera from him. "It's your turn to say something."

"I don't know what to say," Robbie said turning shy as the camera was trained on him.

"You could tease Uncle Reid about the food he's going to miss," Laurie suggested.

"That won't work since he heard you," Robbie laughed. "Okay, hey gang, it's me, Robbie. There is a light summer breeze blowing right now, but it's beautiful here, without even a hint of rain. The bike tour actually starts tomorrow and we're renting bikes for it. We miss you guys, and wish you were here. And Reid, I'm sure Laurie will eat enough for the both of you."

"Shut up," Laurie laughed, shoving him playfully.

"Okay, okay," Robbie held his hands up in surrender. "We're going to go get something to eat now, and we'll record as much as we can without people thinking we're nuts. Love you guys, bye."

"Bye guys," Laurie said turning the camera to face himself. He trained the camera on Robbie one last time to capture the genuine happiness he saw on his face. He lowered the camera and grinned back at him. It was nice to see him like this, especially after such a tumultuous year.

"Here try this." Laurie offered him a piece of bread that been dipped in an almond fondue.

"Mmm," Robbie said taking the piece into his mouth. "This is good. Here, try mine." He pierced a piece of fruit with his fork and dipped it in the white chocolate fondue before serving it to Laurie. "Delicious isn't it?"

"Yum," Laurie said catching some of the chocolate on his finger, before popping it in his mouth. "This is very messy," He laughed as he reached for his fork again. They were sitting at a table in the hotel dining room surrounded by different pots of fondue. There were other dishes surrounding them as well, but for the moment they were interested only in the melted cheese and chocolate.

"It's fun though," Robbie grinned as he dipped another piece of fruit into the pot. "And very good." He closed his eyes for a moment enjoying the intense flavor of the warm chocolate mixed with the cool fruit. "You know," he said after a moment's pause, "I miss this."

"You miss eating fondue?" Laurie asked, his attention focusing on the piece of bread he was dipping.

"Not that," Robbie shook his head. "I mean this.," he gestured with his hands even though Laurie couldn't see him. "I miss just being with you; being able to talk to you about everything. Laughing with you and just…I miss you, Laurie."

"But I'm right here," Laurie said glancing up to meet that emerald gaze head on. "I'm right here."

Robbie put his fork in the pot and moved over until his knees knocked against Laurie's. "I think you know exactly what I mean," He said reaching out to push Laurie's bangs out of his eyes. "I miss being able to do this." He allowed his fingers to comb through the raven locks, reveling in how silky the strands felt to touch. "And this," He let his hand caress Laurie's cheek, before cupping it gently, his thumb gently tracing the shape of his mouth.

"RJ."

"I miss how sweet my name sounds on your lips," Robbie said silencing him with a finger. "And I miss just being alone with you. I love you, Laurie…I love us, and I want it back. I want you back. Without another word he leaned forward allowing his lips to touch Laurie's ever so softly. His heart was beating fast, as if it knew how big a risk he was taking here. A contented sigh escaped him as he felt pressure against his mouth. His lips moved in sync with Laurie's as he felt hands cupping his cheeks.

The mixture of chocolate and cheese never tasted as sweet as it did at the moment. Laurie's tongue slipped into his mouth, sweeping around the insides as if he needed to reacquaint himself with every inch. Robbie allowed his tongue to do the same as he got lost in the incredible feelings rushing through him.

Just when the warmth was about to overtake him, it was gone. He opened his eyes, a pleasant smile crossing his lips when he realized that Laurie's forehead was resting against his own. Their noses were practically touching. It was the closest they had been in what seemed like a long time.

"I miss you too," Laurie whispered, leaning in to kiss him one last time before pulling away completely. "Come with me."

"Where are we going," Robbie asked as he allowed himself to be pulled up from the table.

"We're going to be alone," Laurie said simply."

Wait," Robbie stopped and waited until Laurie turned to face him. "Shouldn't we…you know, talk about things?"

"We will," Laurie said reaching out to stroke Robbie's cheek. "Later." He leaned forward to steal another kiss. "I missed you too."

Robbie sighed as he felt himself being pulled towards the elevator that would take them up to their room.

A slight sigh escaped his lips as he shifted in the strong arms that held him. He felt fingers in his hair and looked up into violet eyes that smiled down at him. This was where he belonged; it was where he wanted to be, and where he planned to stay. They had been laying like this for a few hours now, just enjoying each other's company; basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking.

As promised they had talked; about everything and anything that came to mind. The conversation was seamless, and their hunger for each other was insatiable. Robbie was very pleasantly sore and content as he rested his head against Laurie's chest, listening to the subtle tones of his voice.

"I'm hungry."

"YOU are?" Robbie chuckled. "Somehow that doesn't surprise me."

Laurie smiled down at him, kissing his forehead as he continued to run his fingers through his hair. "What can I say? All this exercise has given me an appetite."

Robbie shifted again, turning until he was laying on top of Laurie, looking down at him. "I suppose you've earned a reward for such a hard workout," he said capturing his boyfriend's lips in another passionate clench.

"Mmmph," Laurie laughed through the kiss. "I think I like this kind of reward even better than food." He wrapped his arms around Robbie's waist flipping him onto his back.

"I thought you were hungry," Robbie asked huskily.

"Food can wait."

"I can't believe you brought this with you."

"I wasn't planning to," Robbie insisted. "I just forgot I hid it in here."

"We'll have to buy more before we go home."

I think that can be arranged," Robbie scooped up a handful of the chocolate popcorn. "This is really good."

Laurie smiled and reached into the bag sitting between them on the bed. They were both leaning against the headboard, the sheets covering their naked waists, while they enjoyed the white chocolate popcorn Robbie had originally hid so that Laurie wouldn't eat it.

"Is it just me or does this taste extra good right now?" Laurie asked turning to pop a kernel into his boyfriend's mouth."

"Your uncle told me something like that?"

"He did?" Laurie laughed a bemused expression on his face. "You were talking to my uncle about food after sex?"

"No," Robbie chuckled. "We were talking about the brain and heightened sensations, and he mentioned the part of the brain that reacts to hunger. And without blinking an eye he said that's why food tastes better after an orgasm."

"You must have turned bright red," Laurie giggled. "That definitely sounds like Uncle Reid."

"I did," Robbie admitted. "I think he said it just to see my reaction, but he's right. I think sweet peas could taste delicious after sex."

"You don't want to test that theory do you?"

"No," Robbie laughed. "Sweet peas are gross."

Laurie shook his head, a smile playing on his lips as he watched Robbie reach for more popcorn. Robbie's hair was falling in his eyes, and his attempts to brush it away proved fruitless. Impulsively, Laurie reached out to push back the brown locks causing Robbie to look up at him.

"I love you," Laurie said his hand falling down to rest on the bed. "I don't want us to get that far apart again, okay?"

Robbie nodded, chewing and swallowing his mouthful of chocolate before replying. "I love you too." He reached out his hand, using it to cup Laurie's cheek. "I can't promise that things will always be easy, but I know for sure that I don't want to lose you."

Laurie placed his hand on top of Robbie's drawing their fingers together as he leaned in for a kiss. Their lips touched softly at first, each lingering kiss building into something deeper and more passionate than any they had previously shared.

"I miss you."

"I miss you too. Are you having fun in Switzerland?"

"Yes, actually we're having a lot of fun. We just got back from our second ski venture. I almost fell on the slopes."

"Uh oh. Are you alright? We can't have you breaking your legs now, Christopher."

"Yes, I'm fine. I was practicing just before I called you. I'm glad I was able to catch you this time."

"I'm sorry I always missed your calls. Hearing your voicemails was nice though," Kraig admitted.

"No, I'm sorry," Chris insisted. "With the time difference and the activities we had planned it was always difficult to know exactly when to call. Hearing your voice on the recorder is just not the same, I've missed it. Next time I'll plan things better."

"It's okay, Christopher. Tell me about your trip."

"Well, Laurie and Robbie are back together," Chris announced as he placed a hand on the bureau to continue his exercises. "They went on this culinary bike ride, and were gone from the group for almost a week. I don't know what happened exactly, but when they got back they were very close."

"That's good to hear. I'm glad for them. Has that been hard for you to see?"

"Well it makes me miss you a lot, but no. I'm very happy for them. We've gone hiking together, and visited a few museums too. There is so much to see and do here, Kraig. I'm almost sorry we have to leave tomorrow."

"What are you doing over there?" Kraig asked as he heard his boyfriend's breathing quicken.

"Exercises," Chris explained. "I've eaten so much while I've been here. I have to burn some calories."

"You eat a lot all the time," Kraig chuckled. "Give yourself a break."

Chris stopped what he was doing and settled down on the bed folding his long legs beneath him. "I reallzed something over this past few weeks."

"What's that?"

"Well…you know how they say absence makes the heart grow fonder? I think I'm learning that it's true, because you're all I think about."

"I feel the same way, Christopher."

"I guess what I mean to say is that my feelings for you run pretty deep," Chris commented, leaning his head back against the headboard. ""I love you, Kraig."

Silence met his admission and he started to wonder if he had made a mistake. Perhaps he should have waited until he got home to have this conversation.

"You love me?" Kraig said after a moment, realizing he needed to speak before Christopher thought he did something wrong.

"Yes...I love you. And it's not like I'm expecting you to say it back to me or anything. I just needed you to know what I was feeling. You make me feel so alive, Kraig. I believe I can be anything when I'm with you."

"Are you done?" Kraig asked sure that Chris could hear the grin in his voice.

"Yes. Are you laughing at me."

"No, Christopher, not at all," Kraig smiled. "I love you too, and I just can't wait until you get home so I can show you how much."

"Are you meeting us at the airport?" Chris asked, glad at the moment that Kraig couldn't see him blushing.

"I'm coming to pick you up, Christopher. Luke, Reid and James should be there as well for the others…but you are the only person I want to see if you get what I mean."

"Our plane should arrive in Illinois at 7pm central time. We're going to be so tired!"

"You'll also still be on Switzerland time," Kraig remarked. ""I better let you go finish your exercises. I'm meeting Krissy for dinner."

"Oh, how is she? The baby's okay right?"

"She's fine, craving everything under the sun. She and James are very excited though, and Georgie misses you by the way. I swear the little tot has a crush on you."

"Well he's a little young for me," Chris chuckled. "He's a good kid…I bought him something special from the gift shop. I actually have presents for everyone."

"I hope I'm included in that everyone, Christopher."

"Hush you. I'll see you soon. I love you."

"Love you too, Christopher. Good night."

Chris smiled and placed his phone on the table beside him. He stood and turned on the music he used to accompany him while he exercised. The gang would be back from the market soon. They were going to prepare their own meal for their last night in Switzerland. To him it was a perfect ending to a great trip, but in his mind he was already back home in Kraig's arms. He could hardly wait to see him again.


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63

"Its okay, Lan, you can open your eyes there's nothing to be afraid of."

"Pwomise?"

Yes, Baby, come on uncover your face. That's a good boy. See nothing's going to hurt you here." Luke watched with a soft smile on his face as his son glanced around the room before his gaze settled on the huge animal standing before him. He tilted his head to the side, as if he truly understood how amazing the creature was. His eyes widened as he looked back at Luke for an explanation for what he was seeing.

"Howsie?" he asked holding up the tattered pony he had received as a gift for his birthday. He pointed at the big horse again once more looking at his dad to see if he was right.

"Yes it's a horsie," Luke replied moving closer so he could pet Ariel's nose. "Ari, I think it's time you met my son, Landon. I'm going to teach him how to ride you one day."

Ariel kicked up her hoof as if she truly understood what Luke was saying to her. Luke laughed as Ariel and Landon engaged in a staring match. "Bid howsie," Landon stated turning to look once more at his dad.

"Yes she's a big girl," Luke nodded patting the horse's nose affectionately. Landon took a moment to look around the small barn, though Luke was certain he had no idea what he was seeing. He placed his son on the floor, holding his hand as he led him around the area pointing out the bridles, saddles and the water trough. He let him pick up some of the dry straw, and wrinkled his nose as he explained cleaning up after the horses went potty.

A small chuckle escaped his lips as his son attempted to mimic his actions, scrunching his nose up, a sour expression his face. "Come here you little scamp," He said lifting Landon into his arms once more. "Do you want to pet the horsie?" Landon nodded and Luke moved back over to where Ariel stood watching her master. Landon eyed the horse warily before reaching out his small hand, looking to his father to see what he should do.

"Go ahead, just touch her nose," Luke instructed, allowing his free hand to pet Ariel gently. "She won't bite, I promise."

Landon remained skeptical as he stared at the huge animal before him. He leaned forward in his father's arms and touched the horse's nose. "Cold!" He giggled as he touched it again, allowing his hand to feel the softness of the bridge. Ariel nuzzled the baby's hand tenderly, as if she knew this was someone important to Luke. "Hi howsie," Landon said smiling as he continued to pat the horse.

"Her name is Ariel," Luke said. Can you say Ariel?"

"Awiyel," Landon repeated trying his best to say it right. He earned a kiss on the cheek for his trouble, and Ariel neighed approvingly.

Luke placed Landon on the ground once more, allowing him to run around the barn while he saddled up the horse. He spoke gently to Ariel, letting her know they were just going to trot around, so that he could take Landon for his first horse ride. "We have to go extra slow okay girl? We don't want to make Landon fall."

When Ariel was ready he scooped up his son and placed him on the saddle, making sure he was holding on tight even as he hopped on behind him.

"Wide Howsie." Landon cried out, his small hands hitting on the back of the saddle. Ariel looked over her shoulder, but she didn't move an inch as she waited for instruction from Luke.

"Patience, Kiddo," Luke chuckled. "I want you to hold on to these with me okay?" He slipped the reins into Landon's small hands holding on to them himself with one hand while his other was wrapped around his son. With a small tap of his boot Ariel started to move at a slow pace, leaving the darkness for the bright sunlight awaiting them outside.

Ariel circled the perimeter of the land before heading along a trial that ran perpendicular from the house. She moved along slowly allowing the baby on her back to look around as he leaned back against his father's broad chest, holding on to the reins as tightly as he could.

"Adain!" Landon screamed when they pulled up to a stop back in front of the barn. "Pwease, Daddy."

"I'll take you out again, Munchkin, but right now it's time to head inside. We have to cook dinner for Daddy, remember?"

"Otay," Landon relented, his pout ever present on his face. Luke jumped off of Ariel, taking Landon into his arms once more before leading Ariel into her stall. Landon helped with the feed, and even held the carrot that Luke had brought out for Ariel's treat. When all the chores were done Landon picked up the stuffed pony he had discarded and toddled behind Luke as they headed back to the house.

Landon was playing on the floor with Lucky when Reid entered the house two hours later. He looked up when he heard the door open, giving Lucky ample time to slip out of his grasp. He didn't seem to mind though, as his attention was on the man who had just entered the house. H

"Daddy," He said scrambling to his feet, running over to meet the newcomer who swept him up into a hug.

"Hey, there, Little Man, are you behaving this afternoon?"

"Jes," Landon replied a smile on his face as he placed his hands on Reid's shoulders.

"What did you do today?"

Landon started to babble, and Reid listened accordingly as he headed into the kitchen. "Wait say that again," He said placing his son on the counter. Luke looked over from the dish he had just set down and watched Reid place a hand on either side of the baby as he looked at him evenly. "Did you say you took a ride on a horse?"

"Jes," Landon nodded emphatically. "It's bid."

"Yes, horsies are huge."

"Wanna wide wit us?" Landon asked innocently.

"Yeah, Daddy, want to ride with us next time?" Luke asked stepping over to stand beside his partner and their son.

"Is it safe for him to be sitting up so high?" Reid asked cautiously, his gaze now focused on Luke."

"Don't worry, Ari was just walking and I had a tight hold on him. My dad had me on the back of a horse before I could walk."

"Okay," Reid acquiesced kissing Luke on the nose. "Just be careful."

"I will," Luke kissed Reid softly before moving away to finish with dinner preparations. "Do you want to clean up before dinner? Everything is almost ready."

"What did Daddy make for dinner, Shrimp?" Reid asked once more turning his attention to the toddler.

"Supwise," Landon said putting his fingers in his mouth.

"A surprise?" Reid mimicked. "That couldn't be, your daddy knows I don't do well with surprises."

"I think you'll like this one, now go get ready," Luke insisted, moving to pick Landon up while he ushered Reid out the kitchen. Reid turned, cupping Luke's cheeks to kiss him properly before disappearing to get ready for dinner.

When he returned Landon was sitting in his high chair, and Luke had set a wine glass on the table. There was an identical one set at Luke's place, but it was filled with sparkling cider as opposed to the Riesling in his. "What's the occasion?" He asked taking a seat beside Landon.

"Landon and I wanted to make tonight special for you," Luke replied setting a basket of freshly baked bread on the table.

"Why? It's not my birthday. I didn't miss an anniversary did iI? Some important date I should remember?"

"No," Luke chuckled placing a plate before him. "Don't try so hard, Love. I just wanted to do something special for you, that's all." He kissed Reid's cheek before moving away to get food for him and for the baby.

Reid waited for Luke to return before cutting into his dinner. "There's lobster in here," he said raising an eyebrow as he pierced a piece of the stuffed ravioli. "Delicious," He praised, his mouth full of lobster, mushrooms and cheese.

"Landon figured that since you like Crabmeat that you wouldn't mind Lobster," Luke explained as he cut Landon's ravioli into bite sized pieces. "I know shellfish isn't always your best friend…but I wanted to do something special."

Reid continued to eat as he kept an eye on Landon, who blew on his food as Luke had taught him. It was a few minutes before Luke focused on his own food, taking a bite followed by a sip of his sparkling cider. "What did I do to deserve all of this?" He asked, reaching for his wine glass. "Not that I'm complaining of course. It's nice to know someone cares so much about me. I'm honestly not used to it."

"Landon and I don't need a reason to do nice things for you," Luke shrugged and reached for his glass again. "We just wanted to show you how much you mean to us is all, right Lan?"

"Jes, Daddy," Landon replied focusing on the ravioli that kept wanting to slip through his fingers. He had abandoned the small fork Luke had given him and decided that fingers were his best utensil for the moment. After much effort he picked up the slippery food and pressed it between his lips, looking to his left where Luke smiled lovingly at him and rustled his hair.

"Don't you have something you want to say to Daddy?" Luke prodded gently nodding in Reid's direction.

Landon wasted no time turning to his right, smiling into the blue eyes staring back at him. "We Wuv you, Daddy," He said reaching out a hand to Reid. Reid grabbed a wet toilette to clean the munchkin's fingers while Luke watched in amusement.

"I love you too, you little germ bucket," Reid said kissing Landon on the top of his blond head before once more focusing on his dinner. Luke could tell that he was touched by the gesture, and he smiled before returning his attention to dinner.

After dinner Reid and Landon took Lucky for a walk while Luke stayed behind to finish making dessert. He was just leaving the kitchen when they returned. Landon ran to him, with Lucky at his heels while Reid closed and locked the door.

"Someone smells stinky," Luke commented as he picked up his son. Landon promptly pointed down at the dog, even as he continued to look at his dad. "Oh are you trying to tell me Lucky is the smelly one."

"Tinky," Landon mimicked.

"Our son decided he was going to clean up after the little mutt," Reid explained when Luke looked to him for answers.

"Ah, I see," Luke nodded swatting at Landon's fingers before he could stick them in his mouth. "I'm going to give the smelly monster a bath, and put him to bed. I'll be back."

"I'll be here," Reid replied

"And no peeking in at dessert," Luke added as he headed up the stairs. "It's a surprise."

Reid chuckled as he settled back in the chair. Lucky jumped into his lap, resting there as Reid ran his fingers through the silky fur. "It's not your birthday is it?" he asked looking down at the pup, who had been living with them now for just over a year. Lucky lifted his head as if he truly understood what Reid was asking, and whined before nestling back into his spot, allowing the soothing fingers to lull him to sleep.

"I thought you were putting him to bed?" Reid remarked when Luke appeared with a freshly cleaned Landon in his arms.

"I am," Luke replied putting the toddler down so he could scuttle over to Reid. "He won't go to sleep without saying good night to you."

"Night, night, Daddy," Landon said trying to get to Reid's lap despite the fact that it was still occupied by Lucky.

"Good night, Little Monster," Reid gave Landon a hug, and patted him on the back before blowing a raspberry in his face. Landon returned the favor before plopping down on the couch.

"Alright you little monster," Luke chuckled as he lifted him into his embrace. "Time for bed. I think it's time for Lucky to go to his bed too," He said raising his eyebrows at Reid, who smiled as he stood holding Lucky in his arms as Luke and Landon disappeared up the stairs.

When Luke returned minutes later Reid was lounging on the couch with a glass of wine in his hands. He smiled and entered the kitchen, returning with a single plate and two forks.

"This will go perfectly with wine I think," He said holding the plate as he settled down beside Reid, placing a fork on the table for Reid to grab if he chose to.

"Is that your triple layer chocolate fudge cake?" Reid asked, his mouth watering as he watched Luke cut into the sweet treat.

"Mmmmhmmm," Luke replied, bringing the fork to Reid's lips. He didn't have to do much prodding to get Reid to accept the bite. Reid allowed his lips to close over the fork as Luke pulled it away, leaving a bit of frosting smeared across Reid's lips.

"Delicious," Reid said lifting his hand to wipe the frosting away. Luke set the plate down between them, and leaned forward, his tongue flicking away at the chocolate. "Someone's in a frisky mood," Reid managed before Luke practically swallowed his mouth. Dessert was forgotten momentarily as they kissed, Reid's hands moving to cup Luke's face, as Luke's hands rested on Reid's shoulders.

"Delicious," Reid murmured again, pressing his forehead against Luke's as he attempted to catch his breath.

"Are you talking about the cake?" Luke asked stealing another kiss, "Or has something else whet your appetite?"

"Is there any reason why I can't have both," Reid smiled into another kiss. Luke pulled away and retrieved the cake slice, cutting into it to feed Reid another piece.

"First we have to get to the bottom of this," He explained, as he took a bite himself. "Your surprise is at the bottom."

"Really?" Reid asked accepting another bite. "What are you up to?"

"I'm trying to be spontaneous," Luke replied as he too enjoyed a bite of cake. "And I just wanted tonight to be about us, you know."

"I'd say you've succeeded," Reid took the fork and cut into the cake and fed it to Luke. "This has been incredible, Luke. It was a long day, and I was just looking forward to coming home to you and the kid."

"And Lucky." Luke added stealing the fork back away from Reid.

"Yes, him too," Reid managed a smile. "I don't think anyone but Laurence would believe that I've gotten this…soft."

"You are not soft," Luke insisted. "You just have a heart, and it's getting a lot of usage these days…that's all."

"That's an interesting way to put it," Reid said his expression thoughtful as he continued to enjoy the cake.

"Well, the way I see it," Luke paused to feed Reid another bite, "You lost a lot all those years ago…but you gave a lot too. You put your mind into helping all those people with your expertise and skill. A lot of patients are alive today thanks to you, Reid. That's huge."

"I think you give me too much credit."

"I don't think you get enough," Luke countered. He carefully cut around the last bit of cake as Reid watched him carefully. There was something hard in the center. From his vantage point it looked like a hard piece of chocolate.

"What's this?" He asked pointing at the box even as Luke fed him the last bit.

"I think we reached your surprise," Luke said, suddenly seeming shy as he lifted the box off the plate and held it out to Reid. "Wait," He said enclosing it in his hands before Reid could take it. "There's something I need to say to you first."

"Okay, what is it?" Reid asked placing the plate and the fork on the table beside the discarded wine glass.

Luke let out a sigh, a smile crossing his lips as he glanced down at the box he held in his palm. "Now that the time has come…I don't think the words want to come," he admitted looking up to meet a pair of blue eyes that managed to make him feel important.

"You…captured my thoughts, Reid, the night we met and I think you know how big a deal that has to be for me." Reid nodded, but said not a word as he kept his eyes on Luke. He wasn't sure where he was going with this. "You captured my soul the night we made love," Luke continued, "And somewhere in between you captured my heart and I love you, more than I ever thought possible."

Reid's lips were open as if he wanted to say something, but there were no words to describe what he was feeling at the moment. He was used to leaving Luke Speechless. He always knew what to say, and when to say it…he was used to surrounding Luke with that blanket of warmth…yet now, here in this moment Luke had taken away his ability to think.

"IF some fortune teller would have told me two years ago that I would be sitting here with someone that wasn't Noah, I don't know what I would have done or what I would have thought. I certainly wouldn't have taken them seriously. But as I sit here the only man I can think of is you. The only Man I want, is you…and the only one I need is you, Reid. You make me happy, happier than I've been in a long time…and I, I just…" he trailed off as he opened the box, revealing a simple silver bland. "Will you marry me, Reid?"

"Where's the chocolate?" Reid asked after a beat.

"What?" Luke asked laughing despite his attempt to appear offended.

"You said there was a surprise at the bottom," Reid explained matter-of-factly. "Where's my chocolate."

"Reid," Luke rolled his eyes. "This is the surprise," He gestured towards the ring he still held in his hand.

"There's no chocolate in there."

"I'm trying to be serious here," Luke pouted.

"So am I," Reid insisted. He leaned forward, his hand cupping Luke's face as he kissed away the pout. "Of course I'll marry you…but you still owe me chocolate."

"You are a mess," Luke laughed, kissing him softly. "Would you settle for me?"

"I hardly think that would be settling," Reid commented, his expression thoughtful.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For everything," Luke replied, his tone soft.

"You don't have to thank me, Luke. I love you, and if anything I should be thanking for you."

"I don't think so."

"I do," Reid insisted. "When you called me, to tell me about Eden and Matthew, you opened up a door I had closed a long time ago. I honestly wasn't expecting ever hear from Laurence, though I knew he was out there, and I would love him forever, I just couldn't fathom seeing my nephew again. And then to fall in love? That couldn't have been further down my list of things to do. It just wasn't a priority."

"Well falling in love was definitely not on my to do list," Luke admitted a small smile crossing his lips. "You think I've done a lot for you, well you've helped me too. I feel more like myself now," He admitted. "There's a confidence within me that I was lacking for the past few years. I know who I am now."

"Well, I am who I am now because of you, and Landon," Reid countered. "When I was closed out of my family I didn't know what to do really," He explained. "I felt like everything had been taken away from me, and that hurt. It hurt a lot more than I was willing to let anyone see, so I shut down. I decided that day that I was going to become the best doctor I could be and I wasn't going to allow anyone near my heart again. I didn't want to set myself up to be hurt again, I couldn't take it." He paused momentarily, pursing his lips as he thought about those earlier years.

"So Sarcasm was your defense mechanism," Luke acknowledged.

"Not really, I was always a smart ass," He smirked. "But it came in handy. People either accepted it because they needed my help, or they just left me alone and I was okay with that. And then I met you," Reid allowed a small smile to cross his lips as he looked lovingly at Luke. "I don't know what you were thinking when you welcomed me into your home, or what you were expecting but you just…you wanted me there. Even Landon seemed to feel comfortable with me and that just didn't happen. Most people at first glance cower in my presence but neither of you did that. You just accepted me, Luke and that means so much to me."

Luke smiled cupping Reid's cheek bringing their lips together in a deep kiss. "I wouldn't have it any other way," he whispered before kissing him again. Reid placed the empty plate on the table and pulled Luke up, kissing him as they headed upstairs to their bedroom.


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 64

"Where do you think you're going you little rascal," Reid said sweeping his son into his arms. "You don't want me to get Daddy do you?"

Landon shook his head burying it in Reid's shoulder momentarily before looking up and around at all the people. He turned slightly in his father's embrace looking down at his small friend who was standing close holding on to his big brother's hand. He turned again, his hands resting on Reid's shoulder as he sought out his dad who was standing close by holding a conversation with James.

There were a lot of people milling around, and a lot of activity; Landon's head swiveled around as his eyes tried to take it all in. He didn't know what they were doing there, except that his Daddy had said they had to wait. He rested his head against his father's shoulder, his eyes still taking in all he could until his eyes focused on something familiar. He lifted his head, in an attempt to wriggle out of his father's arms as the crowd of people drew nearer. His attempts were thwarted when his dad's arms wrapped tighter around him, keeping him from going anywhere.

"Wobbie!" He cried loudly pointing as the figures drew closer. "Lowie an Wobbie," He repeated excitedly.

"Chris!" Georgie cried letting go of his brother's hand so he could run as fast as his small legs would take him.

The adults watched as Georgie ran around people , somehow managing not to get trampled in his attempt to get to Christopher. As it turned out most of the traffic in the airport stopped for a split second until Chris bent down to scoop Georgie into his arms.

"Where do you think you're going little guy?" He asked hugging Georgie to him as they continued their trek to the baggage claim area.

"I'd say he missed you," Laurie said ruffling the little boy's hair.

"Hi Uncle Rory," Georgie said grinning up at him.

"Hey buddy," Laurie smiled and kissed Georgie's forehead before turning his attention to another baby who was smiling brightly as he drew near. "Hey little brother," he said taking the toddler out of his Uncle's hands. "Are you being a good boy?"

Landon started talking animatedly as he gave his brother a hug. Laurie could make out a few of the words but most of it was gibberish. Robbie who had been just behind Chris and Laurie stepped up beside him to give Lucas a hug before the rest of the family surrounded them.

"Glad you guys made it back safely," Luke commented once everyone had gotten a chance to hug and greet the travelers. "How was the flight?"

"It was long, Mr. Sawyer," Kim commented as she shouldered her carryon bag. "I think I could sleep for a week."

"She exaggerates," Mike insisted, running his fingers through his hair. "Though I will admit, I'm tired too."

"I'm hungry," Sara piped up. It's not too late to get something to eat is it?"

"What time is it?" Robbie asked rubbing his eyes. "I'm sure the pilot mentioned it but I wasn't paying attention."

"It's almost Eight," Kraig answered before anyone else could.

"Hey," Chris greeted, grinning as the older man slipped his arm around his waist.

"HI yourself," Kraig replied kissing him on the cheek.

"Only eight?" Robbie questioned drawing everyone back to the earlier conversation. "It feels like it's two a.m."

"It is two a.m.," Laurie said through a yawn. "In Switzerland."

"You guys have everything?" James, who had been silent up until this point, asked lifting one of Robbie's bags onto his shoulder.

A chorus of "yes" followed his question and he gestured for everyone to follow behind him. Reid shifted Landon in his arms and grabbed ahold of Lucas's hand, while Luke and Kraig brought up the rear, everyone was carrying bags except for Krystl who was polishing off a bag of m&m's Kraig had bought from the vending machine earlier.

When they reached the parking lot there was a small debate about who would go with whom. Georgie didn't want to relinquish his hold on Chris, so James placed his carseat into Kraig's car for the ride to Luke's house. Kim tagged along with Chris while Robbie and Laurie rode with James, Krystl and Lucas, leaving Mike and Sara to ride with Luke, Landon and Reid.

Landon sat quietly in his car seat, glancing curiously at the strangers as the car moved. He knew he had seen these faces before, but he wasn't as familiar with them as he was with the others. There was chatter going on above him, and he laughed whenever he heard one of his fathers talk. While Reid drive Luke reached into a bag and pulled out a bottle which Landon readily grabbed for. He stuck the nipple in his mouth and sucked greedily, his eyes still glancing every so often at the big people who were talking beside him.

He was chewing on the nipple when he realized that he was being stared at. He turned, offering the bottle to one of the big people.

"He's trying to share," Landon heard his daddy chuckle from the front seat.

"Awww how cute," another voice replied causing Landon to frown as he looked around looking for someone he didn't see.

"What are you looking for buddy?" Mike asked from beside him."

Reid glanced in the rearview mirror before focusing on the road again. "He heard Sara, but he's looking for Krystl," he explained with a laugh.

"He's not around girls very often," Luke explained. "Krystl is probably the only female he sees on a semi-regular basis, so whenever he hears a soft voice he expects to see her."

"Joosh," Landon said holding the bottle out to Sara.

"Thank you," she said taking the bottle, bringing it closer to her mouth pretending to sip. "Mmmm, good."

Landon laughed and clapped his hands, and proceeded to play peekaboo with the big people until they made it back to Evanston.

"RJ has a lot of footage to share," Laurie commented, nudging his boyfriend with his shoulder. "The Swiss countryside is gorgeous."

"Laurie painted a couple of pictures too," Robbie added. "We had them shipped home…I suppose they will arrive sometime before we head back to school."

"Sounds like you guys really had an amazing trip," Krystl smiled. "Can't wait to see the paintings and the footage."

"How are you doing," Robbie asked curiously.

"I feel fat," Krystl laughed, placing a hand on her stomach. "People are surprised when I tell them I'm not due until October."

"I always tease her and tell her she's carrying twins," James chuckled. "But to me she looks beautiful."

"I'm going to have a new little brother Uncle Robbie," Lucas added his two cents to the conversation. James just shook his head as he pulled into Luke's driveway.

"Lucas decided that all he wants is brothers," James explained. "And Georgie likes to feel the baby kick."

"Georgie's such a good kid," Laurie said smiling as they got out the car. "He'll be an amazing big brother for sure."

"What about me," Lucas asked, even as Robbie helped him out of the car.

"You're already an awesome big brother, Squirt," Robbie reminded, tousling the toddler's hair.

"Now you'll just have two little brothers to look out for," Laurie added. "I think you'll do a great job watching over them won't you?"

Krystl smiled as the boys helped James pull the bags out of the car. Robbie handed Lucas a backpack to carry into the house, explaining that it was full of presents for everyone. Her smile widened when she saw a car pull up beside her and her brother, Chris and Kim piled out. Chris took Georgie out of the back seat while Kim headed for the house with her bag slung over her shoulder. Krystl was sure she heard her say something about eating horses.

"Hey sis," Kraig said wrapping an arm around his sister. "Were you waiting for me."

"You could say that," she smiled up at him as they headed into the house followed closely behind the others.

"Just set your things down in the foyer," Luke was saying when they entered the house. "We'll figure out everything later, but for now I know you guys are hungry."

"Thanks for all of this, Mr. Sawyer," Mike sad as he took a seat at the table. "We really appreciate it."

"Yes, thank you, Mr. Sawyer," Sara parroted.

"Please, call me Luke,. And you're welcome…it was my pleasure."

"I missed home cooked food," Kim commented as she reached for a second helping. "Don't get me wrong, the food in Switzerland was amazing. But nothing beats home cooking."

"Are you trying to butter him up?" Reid teased.

"Just being honest, Dr. Oliver."

"Don't listen to him," Laurie laughed. "Uncle Reid is being silly.

Luke snorted. "You think your uncle is silly?"

"Siwwy, Daddy," Landon parroted, yawning even as he stuck his fingers in his mouth.

Everyone chuckled as Luke lifted the baby out of his high chair and had him wave bye bye. It was way past his bedtime, and there would be plenty of time to see everyone the next day.

"Good night, Lan," Laurie said kissing his brother on the cheek before he disappeared with Luke. When Luke returned ten minutes later, everyone was still chattering and eating though there were a few empty seats.

"James took the boys home?" he asked reclaiming his seat beside Reid.

"Yes. Georgie was getting cranky and Lucas had fallen asleep at the table, so James and Krystl headed home with them. Robert is upstairs with Laurence, and Kim will be back momentarily. Chris and Kraig are in the kitchen wrapping up food, but I think they will be leaving shortly. Mike and Sara were just telling me about this hike they took along the Swiss Alps. I think we will have to go sometime."

"You want to take me to Switzerland?" Luke asked smiling brightly.

"Maybe," Reid replied, raising his eyebrows even as Luke leaned in to kiss him softly. Kim, Chris and Kraig stood in the doorway watching, while Mike shook his head and Sara tried to stifle her giggles. It never ceased to amaze her how unaware of their surroundings Laurie's uncle and Mr. Sawyer were when they got drawn into each other.

"Ahem," Kraig cleared his throat after a few moments had passed. "Christopher and I are going to head out," he said holding up the containers of food.

"I'll be back tomorrow with gifts though," Chris added shyly.

"We won't hold our breath," Reid remarked.

"Reid!" Luke swatted at him playfully. "I'm glad you are back, Chris. See you tomorrow," He said standing to give Laurie's roommate a hug. "See you soon too, Kraig"

"I'd hug you, but my hands are full," Kraig winked at him.

"Next time," Luke laughed. Chris hugged Mike,, Sara and Kim, and went to say good bye to Robbie and Laurie before returning to Kraig's side. Kraig was talking to Reid, but quickly bid him adieu upon Chris's return.

"We're going to let you guys have some alone time," Mike said pulling Sara up from the chair.

"No, don't go," Luke insisted. "Finish telling us about these Swiss Alps." Mike and Sara exchanged a look before taking their seats and along with Kim they related their version of their Swiss Adventure. Luke and Reid listened attentively, hanging on every detail and asking detailed questions.

It was another hour before they allowed the kids to be, and retired to their bedroom, leaving Mike, Sara and Kim to figure out their sleeping arrangements. They were all staying the night until they were over their Jet Lag. Luke had insisted.

"Are you glad everyone's home?" Reid asked wrapping Luke into his arms as they settled into bed.

"Yeah, I missed them," Luke smiled resting his back against Reid's chest. "I don't think we should tell them about our engagement though."

"How come?" Reid asked, resting his chin in Luke's hair.

"It's silly I suppose," Luke replied. "But I like the fact that we have this secret, and I want everyone to find out at the same time."

"Find out we're engaged, or that we're married?" Reid asked curiously.

"Hmmm," Luke said his expression thoughtful. Reid didn't have to see him to know that the wheels were turning in his head.

"What are you thinking?"

"Nothing," Luke said turning to kiss Reid softly. "I just figured out how we'll tell everyone our news."

"How?"

Reid listened as Luke related his idea, his expression giving away nothing as the detailed plan was laid out before him. It sounded like a good idea, and if Luke had anything to say about it it was going to work. He had no doubt about that.

"What do you think?" Luke asked excitedly.

Reid cupped his cheeks, bringing their lips together in a deep meaningful kiss that took Luke's breath away. "You're very sexy when you're being sneaky," He said kissing him on the nose.

"Reid," Luke blushed shyly.

"OH don't even try it," Reid chuckled. "You, My Love, are anything but shy. I love the idea, and I love you." Luke's grin seemed to light up the room and Reid couldn't help but kiss him again, this time lowering him to the bed, allowing his body to cover him as Luke dissolved into giggles.

He wasn't surprised to find five teenagers passed out in the living room the next morning. Robbie and Laurie were sprawled out on the couch, their legs stretched out, their feet resting on the coffee table while ttheir heads rested together. Kim was beside them, her legs stretched out as well while she rested against the arm of the chair. Mike and Sara were in the iloveseat; with Sara curled up against her boyfriend, her head resting in the crook of his neck. Lucky was on Laurie's lap trying unsuccessfully to rouse him from slumber. Luke scooped up the dog and carried him in the kitchen before placing him on the floor to let him out into the yard. While Lucky ran around looking for a place to use the bathroom Luke made sure he had food and water in his bowl. He was starting on breakfast when he heard the distinct scratching that meant Lucky was ready to come back inside.

"You stay in here and let the kids sleep okay?" He pet Lucky's soft fur lovingly. Lucky barked once, wagging his tail as he lavished in Luke's attention. It was another two minutes before Luke allowed him to eat his breakfast, and rinsed off his hands to continue cooking. Landon and Reid were both still asleep, which was unnatural for both of them. Usually Landon was the first one up, having somehow managed to adapt to Reid's early morning schedule. He put on a pot of coffee and set about cutting up vegetables and cracking eggs for omelets. There was a spring in his step as he worked, humming along to music only he could hear. He turned slightly when he felt another presence in the room, smiling when Reid stepped in heading straight for the cupboard for a coffee mug.

"Good morning," Reid greeted kissing Luke softly on the lips before taking a careful sip of his coffee.

"Good morning," Luke smiled over his shoulder as he whisked eggs. "

"Do you need any help?"

"No, I'm good," Luke replied pouring the mixture into the pan. He turned down the heat before facing Reid who was taking another sip of his drink. "I think it will just be you and me for breakfast anyway. Lan is still sleeping, and I think the boys, Kim, and Sara are out for the count."

"My nephew snores," Reid remarked raising an eyebrow. "I don't think I realized that before."

"it just means his sinuses are acting up," Luke explained. "Though I am sure I am telling you something you already know."

"You're such a good dad," Reid saluted with his cup before taking another sip. Luke smiled before turning around to focus on the omlet making. Reid picked up his mug and moved over to the island where he leaned against it to watch Luke cook. "Tell me more."

"More what?" Luke asked chancing a glance at his fiancé before focusing on the omlet.

"In some ways you know Laurence better than I do. I like learning new things about him."

"I'm glad you can learn new things about him," Luke remarked. "He's definitely been a lot happier since you came. We all have." He smiled shyly and once again turned his attention back to breakfast.

Reid's expression was thoughtful as he drank his coffee and reflected on Luke's words. Truth be told, he felt the same way. He rather liked where he was now; surrounded by people he actually got along with. He had actual friends…and more importantly he had family and he was accepted and wanted. L it was a nice feeling indeed.

He felt Luke's hand on his shoulder and looked up just in time to see a plate placed in front of him. Luke joined him at the table with his own plate, smiling as Reid took his first bite. They talked quietly as they ate, enjoying the quiet morning and each other's company.


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter 65

_October 16, 2015_

_I'm starting to have a real appreciation for time. When I was a kid time moved so slowly. It seemed like everything took too long to happen. Like Christmas was too far away, or the school day was far too long. Nowadays I feel like there isn't enough time in the day to get everything you want to do done. I'm starting to understand what Jimmy and Luke feel like on a regular basis. That being said, it's been awhile since I had time to really write things down…not to worry though I remember it all._

_Summer was fairly uneventful once we returned from Switzerland. The trip was amazing, but I have to admit it was great being back home. You truly don't know how much you miss something until you go without it for a while. I gladly welcomed Lucas and Georgie waking me up in the morning. I enjoyed the phone calls from Laurie, and the smell of grilled cheese, cooked turkey and ham when my brother made Monte Cristos. I spent a lot of time catching up with Luke too. I can remember when I first moved to Galena, there wasn't a day I didn't talk to him about something; a book, or a problem I was having. And I felt like I had let that relationship go…so it was nice to get it back. _

_Laurie and I spent a lot of time with our friends too. Chris went home to Virginia for a week, and when he returned he had his sister with him. She is the opposite of her brother for sure. Where Chris can be shy around people he doesn't know, Catherine is confident and in your face. She doesn't hold back when she has something to say, and she flirts a lot. It's very interesting to watch Chris and Catherine interact with each other. It's like they have their own secret language; and I swear they communicate by just looking at each other sometimes. It must be true what they say about twins knowing when the other is hurt too. Chris almost fell and hurt himself when we went skiing in Switzerland. Come to find out Catherine had twisted her ankle that same day. Crazy right? Well Krystl assured me that it's definitely true. _

_Speaking of Krystl, I expect to get a phone call this afternoon about my new niece or nephew. Jimmy called me this morning to let me know that Krystl's water broke. It's very exciting, and I wish I could be there…but I doubt that my professor would appreciate me missing class because my brother's girlfriend is having a baby. Luke is there though, and he promised to let me know the minute something happens. Today is James' dad's birthday too. This would be a great birthday gift for him._

_Okay but back to the summer. Catherine only stayed for a few days before she had to get back home. School for her started in mid-August. Sara and Mike headed back to London and Kim went back to West Lafayette. Grant returned to the states at the end of August, and we decided we were going to live together. Laurie, Chris, Grant and I are staying in one of the campus apartments. It's really nice, and we're all getting along fairly well. Laurie and Grant have warmed up to each other a lot, and Chris tries to spend as much time at home as possible…when he's lot with Kraig that is. I can't believe they are coming up on their first anniversary in December. I never would have seen that coming, but they make such a cute couple. It's still more or less a secret at school, but I don't think they care anymore about who finds out. I don't think anything is going to keep those two from being together._

_Luke and Reid are still working on the Surrogacy process. The last time I checked they were still screening candidates. They are taking their time with this, wanting to choose the right person since of course it has to be someone they will get along with for the foreseeable future. I'm excited for them, and I hope everything works out well. I know Luke is looking forward to having another kid, and I think Reid's excited too. Landon is going to have a little brother or sister by next year; more nieces and nephews for me._

_In the meantime school has been going pretty well. Sophomore year is off to a good start. I'm taking a lot of credits this year…my goal is to finish in three…its very ambitious but I think I can do it. Laurie and Chris have heavy course loads too. I'm not the only one attempting a double major. Not only is Christopher majoring in Art Theory and practice with Laurie, he's continuing his Dance education and minoring in Music with an emphasis on the piano. Talk about ambition. _

He smiled as he read over his entry, his thoughts already drifting to what he needed to accomplish in the next few hours. He closed his journal and was just about to head out when his phone rang. He slung his bag over his shoulder even as he put his phone up to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Robbie, it's Luke. Just wanted to let you know that Krystl is having the baby as we speak." A smile crossed his lips as he looked towards the delivery room where James and Krystl were about to bring a new life into the world. "I'll call with the details…yes even if you're in class. I'll just leave a message. Yes I think James is just as nervous as she is. Go to class. We'll talk later."

"Excuse me," a voice called out behind him. Luke turned to see a man about his age coming towards him. He slipped his phone in his pocket and waited for the stranger to reach him before speaking.

"May I help you?" He asked kindly.

"Perhaps," the man replied his accent hard to place, though Luke was sure he could hear a hint of a Boston dialect. "Did I hear you say that Krystl was here at the hospital?"

"I did," Luke frowned tilting his head to the side. "Do you know her?"

"She isn't sick is she?" the man asked a frown darkening his features.

"No, not at all," Luke said his response followed by a loud scream from the delivery room. "She's just giving birth…rather loudly from the sound of it," He chuckled and turned his attention back to the man in front of him. "So you do know her," he said acknowledging the smile the handsome man was sporting.

"I'm sorry, where are my manners," the man offered his hand for Luke to shake. "I'm Hartley. Hartley Swan."

"The jetsetter?" Luke asked shaking his hand gratefully. "It's nice to put a face to a name."

"My reputation precedes me," Hartley laughed.

"Well your sister and your brother both speak very highly of you. She's going to be so excited to see you. What are you doing here? I mean, not that you can't be here, but they said-"

"I haven't been back to the states since our parents passed away," Hartley admitted his tone solemn. "I just thought it was time to come home. Who are you by the way?"

"Luke," He heard his name being called before he could reply to Hartley. He looked over his shoulder to see Kraig walking briskly down the hall. "Did she have the baby yet?" Kraig questioned, his attention solely on Luke, even as Hartley stood by watching.

"It should be happening any minute now," Luke replied. "Are you okay? You look like you need to sit down."

Kraig shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. There were beads of sweat on his forehead and he was out of breath. "Just give me a minute," he said closing his eyes as he leaned against the wall.

"Easy, Big Brother," a voice he barely recognized soothed minutes later. "Losing Mom and Dad was bad enough, I don't want to lose you too. Especially not when I just got home."

He opened his eyes, blinking a few times at the figure standing before him. He pushed himself off the wall looking around for where Luke went; he couldn't find him anywhere.

"If you're looking for Luke, he's in there," Hartley pointed to the delivery room. "I'm going to guess your silence means I managed to surprise you? Unless of course, I've been gone too long and you just don't want me here. I'm afraid I don't really like that option."

"Shut up, you," Kraig laughed as he pulled the man into his arms for a hug. Hartley laughed too as he succumbed to his brother's embrace. It was amazing how just that simple gesture made him feel ten times better than he had when he first entered the hospital.

Luke pulled the facemask over his mouth and adjusted his gloves before moving closer to the bed where Krystl was breathing through another contraction. James stood by her side, pushing her auburn hair off her face as he allowed her to squeeze his hand to the point of pain.

The scene made him smile as he recalled being in the delivery room when Georgie was born. He wanted to be there when his baby was born as well…but before that could happen they needed to find a surrogate.

"What are you smiling about," Krystl gasped as she collapsed onto the pillow. "There's nothing exciting about this at alllll," she screamed as she was hit with yet another contraction.

Luke moved quickly over to the bed allowing her to grab his hand with her free one. "I'm thinking about the surprise I have for you when you are done," he said even as he locked gazes with James who thanked him quietly.

"A surprise," Krystl asked before she was instructed to push yet again. "What…kind of surprise?"

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?"

"I hate you," Krystl pouted resting her head against the pillow.

"I see the head," the doctor announced. "You might want to come down here if you want to hold your baby, Sir," The Obstetrician looked at James, smiling before focusing again.

James kissed Krystl's forehead before extracting his hand from her grasp so he could retreat to the foot of the bed. Luke remained by her side, instructing her to breathe and push when she needed too. It didn't take long for a new sound to fill the delivery room as James cut the umbilical cord and the baby was checked over and swaddled in cloth before he was placed in James' arms.

"It's a boy," James smiled as he looked up at his girlfriend who had once again rested her head against the pillow. The baby squirmed in his embrace, as if he were attempting to get acclimated to his new surroundings.

"Oh good," Krystl replied, her tone belaying her exhaustion. "You can name him then…I'm going to sleep."

"Do you think you can stay awake for a few more minutes?" Luke chuckled. "There are two very anxious gentlemen waiting to see you right now.

"Other than you?"

"I'll be right back," He promised, letting go of her hand to go to step outside the room. Two pairs of eyes rested on him immediately and he gestured for them to follow him. "Come on…she's about to pass out in here."

Hartley and Kraig followed Luke back into the delivery room where James had moved to Krystl's side with their son in his arms. "Hey," Krystl said a tired smile crossing her lips. "How's my favorite little brother?"

"Should I be offended," Hartley asked stepping from behind his slightly taller brother.

"Luke?" Krystl gestured to her friend to come closer.

"Yes Krystl?"

"I must be really tired…I swear I heard my baby brother."

"You did," Luke grinned. "Surprise."

"It's me, Kryssy," Hartley spoke as he and Kraig moved towards the bed. "I'm back."

For a moment she forgot all about her need to sleep, sitting up in the bed so she could hug her brother close. Kraig, James, and Luke stood back and watched the reunion. "Oh my god I can't believe you're here," she said pulling away to look at him. "Look at you…you look good. I've missed you." She yawned and let go of her brother to rest once more against the bed. "I think I need a nap."

"Go ahead and get some sleep sis…I'll still be here when you wake up," Hartley assured her.

"I think there's suddenly way too many people in this room," Luke observed. A nurse came in to take the baby to the nursery and Hartley and Kraig followed her out the room. Luke was just about to leave too when James stopped him.

"Thank you for doing this with m. It just seems right that you be here, you know."

"I think Krystl agrees with you," Luke said shaking the kinks out of his hand. "She has a firm grip…I don't think I'll be writing for a few days sheesh."

James laughed, glancing over at Krystl who was now sleeping peacefully. "Admit it, you enjoyed every minute of that."

"Yeah I did," Luke chuckled. "I'm glad I had an extra incentive to keep her calm too."

"So that's her brother, huh? The jetsetter."

"Yeah. We'll have to make sure you two are formally introduced. He seems really nice."

"Did he tell you why he's here?"

Luke shook his head. "I imagine he just missed his sister, you know? Sometimes you just miss home."

"So you live here?" Hartley posed the question as he stepped into his brother's loft. His eyes immediately started looking around as Kraig moved past him to set bags on the island on the kitchen.

"Yep, this is home," he said grabbing a bottle of water out of the fridge. He tossed it to his brother before pulling out a second, unscrewing the cap to take a drink. "You like?"

"Very classy bro," Hartley stated approvingly. "When did this happen?"

"What?"

"You leaving New York for the Midwest."

"I moved here last December. I work at the university."

"So you gave up one bachelor pad for a better one?" Hartley asked raising an eyebrow.

"Something like that," Kraig chuckled. "Make yourself at home. I'm going to go change."

"Okay." Hartley watched his brother disappear before turning to focus on the food they had picked up from the restaurant. He was just about to pull containers out of the bag when he heard noise outside his brother's door. He looked up just in time to see a man with midnight black hair enter the loft.

"Kraig, I have exciting news," the man said before turning, his words halted as he made eye contact with the green eyed man. "Who are you?" he asked even as he moved further into the room, dropping his bag to the floor.

"I could ask you the same question," Hartley said leaning against the counter, his hands folded in front of him as he kept his eyes on the younger man.

"I asked first."

"I was invited," Hartley replied, twisting the cap on the bottled water Kraig had given him earlier. "I'll be staying for quite a while."

"Here?"

Hartley was slightly amused by the bewildered look on the guy's face. He had already figured out two things about this young man; one he must be someone his brother was serious about…Kraig didn't just give his key out to anyone. And two he had a very strong spirit. Hartley had a feeling he would like him.

"Yes, here," he chuckled lightly. "I'm looking forward to catching up with Kraig…it's been a while since I've seen him. He's still as handsome as ever."

"He's never mentioned you to me before," Chris frowned. Where is he?"

"He's changing into something more comfortable. He should be out in a minute."

"Something more comfortable? Chris parroted, his arms crossed in front of you. "Who are you?"

"Ah-ah-ah, now that wouldn't be fair would it?" Hartley raised an eyebrow as he took another drink of water. "You haven't answered any questions for me yet. Don't you think you should, it's only fair."

"Hey, Hart, I decided to hop in the shower real quick," Kraig started as he suddenly appeared running a towel through his damp hair. "Who are you talking to out here?" he asked curiously.

"I was trying to figure that out myself," Hartley replied. "He just came on in, and still hasn't told me his name."

Kraig narrowed his gaze and turned to See His boyfriend standing just mere feet away. Chris smiled and waved at him, but made no attempt to move into his embrace.

"Christopher."

"Oh, don't Christopher me," Chris pouted. "Who's your new roommate, and why didn't you tell me he was coming?"

"Are you jealous?" Kraig asked, a gleam in his eyes.

"He said you were going to change into something comfortable."

Kraig looked at his brother for confirmation before cocking him playfully on the back of the head.

"Hey!" Hartley squealed. "You pack quite a punch big brother!"

"You deserve it you jerk," Kraig laughed. "Christopher, come here." He locked gazes with his boyfriend who remained where he was. "Christopher," Kraig repeated, this time throwing the towel to the counter before making his way over to his stubborn boyfriend.

"He's your brother?" He asked even as Kraig's arms slipped around his waist.

Kraig kissed the top of his forehead as Hartley watched from the counter. "Yes, my baby brother finally decided to grace us with his presence. He was a surprise."

"That explains the accent," Chris stated relaxing against Kraig's firm chest. He peeked over Kraig's shoulder to look at Hartley who smiled impishly at him.

"Christopher and his friends just spent a few weeks in Switzerland," Kraig said picking up a piece of orange chicken with chopsticks.

"Oh yeah?" Hartley asked turning his attention to Chris who was sitting cross legged beside his boyfriend. "Where did you guys stay?"

"Le Chalet Carpe Diem," Chris smiled as he twirled noodles around his chopsticks. After introductions were officially made, and Kraig had pulled on a shirt, the three boys settled down in the living room with containers of Chinese food and Sake. "The view from our chalet was fantastic."

"'Seize the day," Hartley replied approvingly. "Very nice. I stayed in that Chalet myself when I went to Switzerland a few years ago. I love the skiing."

"I've been trying to figure out your accent," Chris commented. He reached over Kraig to snitch up the container of chicken, immediately popping a piece in his mouth.

"Any guesses?" Hartley asked raising his eyebrows.

Kraig glanced up from the food he was focusing on to watch his boyfriend who was tapping the tips of the chopsticks against his chin. His little brother was about to find out that Chris had a talent for linguistics.

"Well, there is a mixture of a lot of different ones," Chris commented thoughtfully. It would appear you have moved around quite a bit in the past decade…though you were stagnant long enough to pick up some of the dialects, some more prominent than others."

"Good catch," Hartley smiled, clearly impressed.

"You've been all over Europe, but I would guess you spent the most time in Russia, Germany, and the Netherlands. You've been to France and Scotland, and I take it you lived for quite a few months in Manchester, England. And even with all that you still have a hint of New England in your voice."

Hartley laughed. "Yes even with everywhere I have been, I don't think I'll ever lose that. You really know all those languages?"

"Enough to hold a conversation," Chris replied proudly.

"He's being modest," Kraig piped up, wrapping an arm around his boyfriend. "I don't think there's a language he can't speak. Christopher is very talented."

"Are we still talking about languages here?" Hartley asked a wicked glint in his eyes." Chris quickly covered his mouth, which only made Hartley's grin wider having elicited the reaction he was going for.

"Hey, I'm the only one allowed to tease him like that," Kraig reprimanded, kissing his boyfriend on the cheek. Chris blushed deeply and buried his face in his boyfriend's shoulder.

"You both are horrible," He said his voice muffled by the fabric.

"I'm sorry, Little Man," Hartley laughed. "I was just teasing, I meant no offense, honest."

"I'm almost as tall as you, you know," Chris retorted sitting up and running a hand through his hair. "And, it's okay…I'm easily embarrassed sometimes."

"No need to explain," Hartley smiled and reached for another container of food. "My brother seems to like it, and I like you too, for what it's worth." Chris smiled and turned his attention back to his food, taking a piece of chicken and feeding it to Kraig.

Kraig accepted the chicken, kissing Chris gently on the lips before he chewed and swallowed. "You said you had news for me," he reminded, his hand running soothing circles up and down his boyfriend's back.

"OH yeah!" Chris exclaimed excitedly. "I almost forgot…I have the best news!"

"Well don't leave us in suspense," Hartley piped in. "What's got you so pumped?"

"Well," Chris replied, stuffing a piece of roasted pork in his mouth. "You are looking at the newest member of the Honors Dance Program! And," he added before Kraig or Hartley could speak, "I get to be the male lead in Swan Lake!"

"That's fantastic news, Baby," Kraig praised him, hugging him close.

"I'm Impressed," Hartley said holding up his glass of Sake. "I think that news deserves a celebration, yes?"

"Is it wrong that I think your brother's voice is sexy," Chris whispered."

"Not at all," Kraig chuckled, kissing him again. "Just don't tell him…he might get a swelled head."

"Hey! I can hear you, you know."

"Too good news," Chris said holding up his glass. His cheeks were rosy, and Kraig had a feeling his earlier embarrassment wasn't necessarily the culprit.

"To good news," Kraig added his sentiments.

"And, cheers to our new nephew."

"Krystl had the baby," Chris asked excitedly. "Why didn't you tell me? Was he big , or small? Did he have hair or was he completely bald?"

"She had the baby a few hours ago," Kraig explained. "He was eight pounds and six ounces."

"Wow, he was huge," Chris observed taking a sip of his drink.

"He had a shock of red hair too," Hartley added. "I think the little guy is going to have some amazing eyes."

"Of course he is…he is a MacNaMara after all."

"OH my god," Chris giggled drawing suspicious looks from Hartley and Kraig. "McPherson and MacNaMara," Chris laughed again. "It's a MCMac…the baby has a cool name."

"Have you been dipping in the sauce, Love," Kraig asked nuzzling his nose.

"No, I only drank a little, see," Chris held up his almost full glass.

"Wow, you must be a lightweight then," Hartley said drinking from his own glass. Kraig took Chris's from him and sniffed before taking a sip and setting it down.

"I think I'm going to sleep now," Chris announced curling up against his boyfriend, resting his head on Kraig's shoulder.

"Are you really sleepy?" Kraig asked allowing his fingers to stroke his lover's hair. Chris nodded, not sure why he was suddenly so tired. He has been full of energy and excited when he came over.

Kraig kissed his lips softly, hugging him close before looking up at his brother who was eating and drinking without a care in the world.

"Did you spike his drink?" Kraig asked amusement clear in his voice.

"Moi?" Hartley feigned insult.

"Hart."

"Uh oh, you're giving me the glare. I haven't seen that in years," Hartley chuckled. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Kraig took a sip of his own drink before placing it down to wrap both arms around his boyfriend. Chris wriggled in the embrace before slipping down onto Kraig's lap. "That doesn't mean I won't smack you for getting my boyfriend drunk."

"He's such a cute drunk though!"

"And, he's just nineteen," Kraig pointed out, his fingers combing through Chris's thick hair.

"We're just having fun, Little brother. No harm done."

Kraig sighed and shook his head. On one hand he knew his brother meant well. Hartley had always been about having fun, to damn with the consequences. And usually he didn't mind, he had missed his brother's Laissez Faire attitude. But, on the other hand Chris wasn't just some guy he was having fun with for the time being. This was the man he loved; and for that reason alone he was super protective of him.

"So, this one is serious then?" Hartley asked drawing Kraig out of his thoughts. Kraig focused on his brother again, their gazes locked, their expressions serious.

"Hmmm?" He asked curiously.

"Chris," Hartley nodded toward the sleeping man on Kraig's lap. "I figure he has a key to your place, he must be someone special right?"

"He is," Kraig glanced down, smiling lovingly at his sleeping prince. "I love him, Hart."

"That's a big word coming from a confirmed bachelor," Hartley commented thoughtfully. "If you ask me, it's a bit overrated."

"Sounds like someone's nursing a broken heart," Kraig prodded gently. "Is that part of the reason you came back?"

"Something like that," Hartley admitted, his gaze on the glass that was now void of alcohol. "We weren't talking about me though…we were discussing you and your love life. I guess I missed so much…I didn't' even realize Kryssy was in a relationship let alone pregnant."

"You have missed a lot…but you're back now, right? We have a lot of catching up to do."

"I'm here for as long as you'll have me." Hartley frowned slightly, moving away to make himself another drink before settling down beside his brother. "I'm glad you're here, Big Brother. I was going to see Kryssy and ask her where you were…but now that you both are here in Chicago, I can make up for lost time."

"It's good to have you back, Hart," Kraig said wrapping his free arm around his brother for a quick hug. "But, if you ever get Christopher drunk again I may have to kill you." He patted him on the back before letting him go, not surprised to see the impish grin on his brother's face.

Hartley laughed holding up his glass once more in salute before taking a drink. His thoughts drifted to the distant past and the events that led him to seek out his sister. As he glanced at his brother, who was still stroking Chris's hair, he wondered how welcome he would be if they knew the truth."


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 66

A soft smile crossed his lips as he held the baby in his arms. His finger was being held hostage at the moment as the baby held on with a firm grip. "You're going to be a strong one aren't you?" He asked, even as he pretended to try removing his hand from the baby's grasp. "Are you ready to go home, to meet your brothers? They're really excited to meet you, you know. Not as excited as I am, though.

A small cry interrupted the quite moment and he lifted the infant into a hug, his hand immediately patting his back, in an attempt to soothe him.

"What's the matter little one?" he asked even as he headed to the room where he knew Krystl was waiting. "Are you hungry? Okay, let's get you back to the room so Mommy can feed you."

Krystl was still in her hospital gown when he reached her room. She smiled when she saw her two favorite guys, her arms immediately open to accept the baby.

"Here you go, Baby," James said relinquishing the baby to his mother. "Time to eat." He watched as Krystl positioned the baby against her breast allowing him to nurse. "How are you feeling?" James asked as he watched.

"Tired," Krystl replied, a smile playing on her lips. "Ready to go home though. I'm just waiting for the doctor to release me."

"You're beautiful," James remarked smiling himself.

"I look a mess," Krystl protested, ducking her head to look at her son.

"No, you're beautiful," James insisted, coming to stand beside her so he could brush a strand of her hair out of her face. She had continued to grow out her hair during her pregnancy, and he thought the auburn mane framed her face perfectly. "How are you liking this mommy business so far?" he asked curiously.

"He's the gorgeous one," she replied, lifting the baby up to her chest as she patted him gently on the back. "That's my little man," she praised when he let out a small burp.

"You won't get any arguments from me," James chuckled. "I love you," he said bending to kiss Krystl's forehead before allowing his lips to touch hers briefly. "And I love you too, Little Guy," he kissed the baby's forehead gently as Krystl watched. She was very aware of the fact that this was one of the many things that attracted her to this man; his "way" with children. He was so good with them…and she just knew that she would never tire of him holding and caring for their babies.

"And we love Daddy, don't we Kelon," she asked, her attention once more focused on their son. Kelon Nicah McPherson let out a small gurgle, his eyes closing tightly as he seemed to nestle into the warmth of his mom's embrace. Krystl smiled and looked up at James who insisted on taking a picture.

An hour later Krystl was dressed and Kelon was securely fastened in his car seat. James had the seat in one hand, and Krystl's bag slung over his shoulder. A nurse wheeled Krystl out of the hospital room, and down the hall until they reached the elevator.

Soon enough they were in front of the hospital, and Krystl held the car seat on her lap while James went to get the vehicle. She fussed with the baby's blanket making sure the cool brisk October air didn't hit him while they waited.

It didn't take long for James to return, and he got baby Kelen situated in the backseat while the hospital personnel made sure Krystl was settled in the passenger seat.

"You ready?" he asked settling into the Driver's seat beside his girlfriend.

"Yes," Krystl said glancing behind her once to look at her sleeping son. "Let's get our boy home."

"I have good news," Luke said hanging up the phone and turning his attention to Lucas who was sitting at the table coloring with a green crayon. "Your daddy and Krystl are on their way home."

"With the baby?" Lucas asked looking up from the paper.

"Yes they are bringing home your little brother," Luke smiled mussing the toddler's hair. "Are you excited?"

"I can't wait to meet him," Lucas said putting the crayon on the table. He picked up a red one and started coloring a stick figure.

"What are you drawing there kiddo?" Luke asked peeking over his nephew's shoulder.

Lucas lifted up the paper to show his uncle the picture, and a soft smile crossed Luke's lips as he looked at the slew of stick figures on the page standing in what looked like a park.

"Loren showed me how to draw people," Lucas explained as he too looked at the drawing. "I wanted to draw a picture for Mommy and Daddy," he explained. "it's our family, see."

"I see that," Luke took the picture and laid it flat on the table, examining it as if trying to figure out who was who. "So let me guess, that's Daddy?" he said pointing to the tallest of the stick figures with red crayon hair. "And that's your uncle Robbie to his right, and your mommy to his left, right?"

"Uh huh," Lucas nodded excitedly. "You're in the picture too, Uncle Luke."

"Am I?" Luke feigned surprise. "Where am I?"

"Right there," Lucas pointed to a group of people standing just off to the side. "There's you, and Uncle Graham…he's carrying Landon and Loren is right there holding his hand out to Uncle Robbie."

"And where are you and Georgie?" Luke asked beaming with pride.

He pointed to the smaller people, one small boy holding a smaller boy's hand with two dogs in front of them. "We were watching Dart and Lucky," he explained. "We're all at the park."

"That's a great picture buddy," Luke praised. "What about your baby brother?"

"I can't draw him yet," Lucas insisted. "I don't know what he looks like."

Luke couldn't help but laugh as he pulled his nephew into a hug. "I love you kiddo," he said kissing the top of his head. "You know that?"

"I love you too, Uncle Luke," Lucas hugged his uncle close. "Can I draw another picture before Mommy and Daddy get home?"

Luke nodded, his smile ever present as Lucas pulled out another sheet of paper. It was Saturday afternoon, and he had been keeping an eye on the boys since the night before so that James could stay at the hospital with Krystl and Kelon. Landon and Georgie were napping, though he was certain they would be waking up any moment now. He had spoken with Robbie earlier; he and Laurie were going to try to make it home to see the baby, but they made no promises.

He was pulled out of his reverie when he felt someone tug at his pants leg. He glanced down into smiling blue eyes, and he couldn't help but grin himself. He lifted his son into his lap and immediately started running his fingers through the fine blond hair.

"Do I even want to ask how you managed to get all the way down here by yourself little one?"

"Georgie probably showed him the stepladder," Lucas replied without taking his eyes off what he was doing.

"A stepladder?" Luke asked quizzically. "What does yoru brother know about a stepladder?"

"It's not a real stepladder," Lucas clarified. "It's a small chair that Georgie pushed over to the door so he could turn the knob and come out the room. Daddy watched him do it one day."

"Did he now?" Luke asked intrigued. "And what exactly did he do, Lucas?"

"He climbed out of the crib and pushed the chair over to the door. Daddy took the lock off of it so he won't accidently lock himself in there."

"That's pretty smart."

"Uh huh, Daddy knows everything."

"Finish telling me the story," Luke chuckled.

"Georgie left the room and sat down at the top of the stairs and just scooted his way down them. Daddy was really prould."

"Did you scoot down the steps, Lan?" Luke asked his son who had yet to utter a word.

"Down," he replied, his fingers in his mouth as he looked up at his dad.

"Yes I see that you came down the stairs. Are you hungry?"

"Fall," Landon said seriously.

"You fell?" Luke frowned. "When you climbed out of the crib." Landon nodded and Luke hugged him tight kissing him on the top of the head. "Daddy kissed the booboo okay?"

"Otay, Daddy."

"Can Daddy have a kiss too," Luke asked. "Right here," he tapped his cheek, turning his head slightly so his son could reach him. Landon pressed his lips against his father's cheeks for a long moment before moving away.

"Tis, Daddy." He said smiling up at him.

"Thank you," Luke pressed his head against his son's causing the young boy to giggle.

"You wecum.":

"We're home," James announces as he and Krystl entered the house.

"Daddy's home," Lucas exclaimed, sprinting from the table to go meet his parents and his new baby brother. Luke just smiled lifting Landon into his arms as he stood to follow his nephew into the living room.

Georgie was slowly making his way down the stairs being careful not to fall as he stepped down. He ran as soon as his feet reached the bottom step, attaching himself to his father's leg.

"Hey buddy," James smiled down at his son. "Are you ready to meet your brother?."

"Where is he, Daddy?" Lucas piped up excitedly.

"Give them a chance to get into the house, boys," Luke chuckled even as he moved closer. Krystl smiled as Luke reached out to take her hand guiding her over to the couch to sit down. "You probably shouldn't be standing so much right about now," He explained. "How are you feeling?"

"A little tired, but happy," Krystl smiled, glancing over at her family. James had managed to convince Georgie to let go of his leg, and the tot was now holding on to Lucas's hand as they made their way over to the couch.

"Baby!" Landon pointed as James lifted his small son out of the car seat, which was now sitting on the couch beside Krystl.

"That's your cousin, Kelon," Luke explained allowing Landon to look at the new baby. "Can you say hi to him?"

"Hi, Kewon. He pway?" Landon asked looking at his daddy once more.

"Why don't you go play with Georgie right now, okay? Kelon needs a lot of rest right now."

"Otay," Landon said even as Luke placed him down on the floor. It didn't take long for him to follow behind Lucas and Georgie who were following their dad into the kitchen.

"Do you want to hold your godson?" Krystl asked even as she cradled the baby in her embrace.

"I'd love to," Luke smiled sitting down beside her. Krystl smiled turning slightly to place the baby in Luke's arms. "There you go," she said touching her baby's head lovingly. "Kelon, I want you to meet your Uncle."

"Hey there, Little Guy," Luke smiled down into a startling pair of green eyes. "Welcome to the family. You know you have an awesome set of parents waiting to take care of you." Baby Kelon let out a sound, as if he were truly responding to Luke's voice. "He's precious," Luke complimented turning his attention back to Krystl.

"Ready to be spoiled by his uncle, I'm sure," Krystl laughed. "You'll be holding one of these soon enough you know."

Luke nodded his attention focused once more on the baby in his arms. "You know, before I forget, Reid wanted me to let you know he's sorry he couldn't be here. He wanted me to give you a kiss and a hug from him."

"When is he coming home?" James asked returning from the kitchen where he had just left the boys eating the hotdogs and French fries Luke has prepared.

"Not until Wednesday," Luke replied looking up to smile at his best friend. "I miss him," He smiled fondly. The house seems really empty without him there, but Lan and I are managing."

"James smiled as he joined the duo on the couch. He knew how significant a step that was for his friend. "I think he likes you," he said indicating his son who had fallen asleep in Luke's embrace.

Luke nodded, his smile ever present as he glanced down at the sleeping infant. "I guess he was really sleepy," he commented looking up at James.

"He's not the only one," James said gesturing to where Krystl was resting.

"We should let her sleep," Luke said standing to place the baby in the bassinette. James laid a blanket over Krystl, kissing her on the cheek before stepping away to follow Luke out of the room.

"Daddy!"

"I'll be right there, Lan," Luke called over his shoulder before focusing on the dish he was removing from the oven. He could hear his son laughing and babbling in the living room and it made him smile. It was Tuesday night, and he and the baby were home alone for one last night. Reid would be home the next day, and he had to admit he was looking forward to having him back.

His weekend had been pretty full, between writing, working on his graduate thesis and taking care of Landon. He had a business meeting on Monday, and today he juggled classes and watching the boys. Landon was in the living room with Lucky while he made dinner, and he was looking forward to a quiet evening with his son and his dog.

"Daddy!"

"Landon, I'll be right-" He started glancing over his shoulder. "Hey," He said, smiling as he found himself cornered by his two favorite guys. "When did you get here? I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow."

"I live here," Reid replied raising his eyebrow at Luke. "Isn't that right little guy?"

Landon laughed, sticking his fingers in his mouth as he rested his head against Reid's shoulder. Luke couldn't help but smile, shaking his head as he wrapped his arms around Reid.

"I missed you," he said stepping back to look at him. "What about the conference?"

"I think they can manage without me for a few hours," Reid replied moving to settle Landon into his high chair. "Besides," he said pulling Luke into his embrace, "I missed you too."

"So what have you been up to since I've been gone?" Reid asked as he cut into his dinner. "Besides taking care of rugrats."

"Well my dad came over on Saturday."

"Which one?"

"Damian," Luke replied, cutting into his food before taking a bite. "Or as Landon has taken to calling him, "Drampy."

"Landon got to meet him"

"He showed up unexpectedly," Luke explained. "And we actually had a nice visit. Landon woke up while he was here…and he decided he wanted to meet him."

"Landon decided or Damian decided?"

"Your son decided," Luke laughed, handing his son a spaghetti noodle. "He climbed out of his crib and came downstairs. Before I even realized what was happening he was running over to me calling "Daddy, daddy." For what it's worth though, I think he managed to melt Damian's heart."

"No surprise there," Reid said rustling Landon's hair. "This kid can charm the pants off of anyone."

"Yeah he can," Luke smiled at his son, who looked between his dads knowing they were talking about him. "I think I'm going to invite him to the party."

"Landon? He'll already be there?"

"No," Luke laughed. "My Dad. He keeps saying he wants to be a part of my life…and so far he hasn't disappointed. He can even bring Mom for all I care. "

"Are you sure about that?"

"It is the season for forgiveness," Luke shrugged taking his glass of cider into his hand. "I don't have to make her a part of my life again, but I can respect that she's a part of his. And she is Ethan and Natalie's mother too. I don't want her near Lan though. I mean, if he wants to get to know her when he's eighteen that's fine…" Luke shook his head as he pushed his food around his plate. "You don't think that's wrong do you? Should I just bury the hatchet and let it go?"

"I think you have more than enough reasons to nip that relationship in the bud, Luke. If you ask me she's lucky that you don't hate her."

"Thank you," Luke smiled looking down at his plate again before letting his gaze meet Reid's head on. "It's been years since I've thought about it, but I can still remember everyone thinking I should figure it out or give her a chance. You don't want to miss out on a relationship with your mother, they would say…since you know you only have one. I think James was the only one who got it."

"Didn't Noah understand?" Reid asked causally, before taking a bite of a meatball. He plucked a noodle from his plate and handed it to Landon while he waited for Luke's response.

"He did," Luke acknowledged, "But I think deep down he hoped I'd make up with her someday. I could just tell, you know, that he wished things could be different. In a lot of ways he was the lucky one. His mom only left him once, and he didn't give her a chance to do it again."

"Hence why you feel he didn't get it completely?"

"Well, basically since my mother at least loved me enough to…I don't know, make sure I was taken care of, I should give her a second chance."

"There's only so many second chances you can give though," Reid replied thoughtfully. "How many times do you allow yourself to be hurt before you've had enough?"

Luke nodded and took a sip of his drink. They continued their conversation, steering it away from such serious discussion, and back to the party they were planning for New Year's Day. After dinner they spent some quality time with Landon before Luke gave the little tyke a bath and put him to bed. Reid cleaned up the kitchen in the meantime and when they were done they retired to their bedroom.

Luke wrapped his arms around Reid, snuggling as close to him as he could. "I'm glad you're home," he whispered, his lips touching Reid's briefly.

Reid smiled bringing their lips together for one last kiss before relaxing in the comforting embrace. "Me too."


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter 67

"Alright, what's wrong?" He asked without looking up from the canvas he was working on. He knew someone was behind him, and from the sigh he deduced that it could only be one person.

"I have a dilemma."

He glanced over his shoulder, a small smile crossing his lips when he spotted Chris sitting on his bed. "Must be serious if you're here instead of spending time with Kraig?" he commented teasingly.

"Well he's the problem…technically speaking. Okay so maybe he isn't the problem exactly," he clarified in response to Laurie's raised eyebrow. "But I don't know what to do, Laurie."

"Want to paint with me?" Laurie asked turning completely to faced his friend. He handed Christopher the brush he had been holding and nodded towards the spare easel While he grabbed a clean brush, Chris cleaned the one in his hand stared at the canvas for a moment before starting to paint.

They painted in silence for what seemed like an hour, but in truth had only been fifteen minutes before Chris glanced over at his friend. "I think Kraig's brother hit on me."

Laurie stopped midstroke, his eyes trained on Chris who didn't look like he was joking. "you're serious," he said putting the paintbrush down to give his friend his complete attention. "What happened?"

Chris turned his attention back to his painting, dipping the brush into orange paint before speaking. It was November, a full three weeks since Kraig and Krystl's brother had blown into town, and since Chris spent a lot of time at Kraig's he got to hang out with Hartley quite a bit."

"Well, I'm not sure really," he admitted, as he focused on painting leaves on the tree trunks he was crafting. "I suppose I could have been overreacting but I swear, Laurie he made a pass at me…and he flirts with me any chance he gets or when he thinks Kraig won't notice."

"He made a pass at you?" Laurie repeated, taking up his brush to continue his work. He had a project due before Thanksgiving break, and he was determined not to be working on it last minute. "Did he try to kiss you?"

"Yeah…something like that."

"How close?"

"Saved by the bell, literally," Chris sighed, his paint brush making idle strokes across the canvas. "And I know I should tell Kraig, but I don't want to cause trouble between him and his brother. I mean what if it's just harmless and I'm making a big deal out of nothing?"

"Would you say something if it wasn't Kraig's brother?"

"Yes, of course," Chris replied without hesitating. "I mean we're always honest with each other, you know? And I love him, and I want to make sure he knows that no matter what he's it."

"Then you need to tell him, Chris. Before he finds out some other way. Let him deal with his brother, even if it is harmless it obviously bothers you and he should stop."

"You're right," Chris sighed once again focusing on his canvas. They painted in silence for a while, each of them lost in their own thoughts as they crafted their projects.

They were still painting when Robbie entered the room and asked if they wanted to go grab a bite to eat. Chris declined the offer, siting there was something he needed to do. Laurie watched his friend leave, before turning his attention once more on the canvas to finish his picture.

"What's wrong with him?" Robbie asked settling down on the bed to watch Laurie paint.

"He'll be alright," Laurie replied, smiling at Robbie over his shoulder. "He's just got a lot on his mind."

Chris did have a lot on his mind as he wandered around campus with his hands stuffed in his pockets. He thought about his boyfriend and how much he loved him. He couldn't wait to see him, and all he wanted to do was go to him now and throw his arms around him. Except that he couldn't.

Not when something else was laying heavily on his conscience…or in this case someone. Thinking about Kraig's brother made him angry. Everyday it was something different; an accidental touch of the hand, or a brush of the shoulder. The man always went out of his way to touch him and it unnerved Chris to no end. Yet, if he was honest with himself he could admit that it didn't bother him as much as it should.

For if it did wouldn't he have told Kraig about it when it first occurred? No…he couldn't think like that. Flirting was one thing; it was harmless and most of the time he wasn't going to see the person he was making nice with again. This wasn't a stranger though…this was his boyfriend's brother and he should know better. He shouldn't be trying to…

Chris stopped in his tracks as the thought hung in the balance. What was Hartley trying to do? Why was he doing it when he knew that Chris and Kraig were happy? What kind of man did that to his own brother?

Not that he was any better. He was sitting there entertaining thoughts that shouldn't even be coming to mind. He sighed heavily, pushing all thoughts of Hartley and Kraig out of his mind. This was ridiculous, and more than likely he was just making a big deal out of nothing.

After all, if he was going to be a part of Kraig's life then it meant getting to know his brother too. He could at least admit that the man intrigued him. He was handsome, and his accent was definitely a turn on. And he seemed like he liked to have fun. All very cool qualities and he had a feeling that getting to know him would be cool. It was as simple as that.

He had all but tabled the issue when he arrived at Kraig's loft fifteen minutes later. He was looking forward to a quiet evening with his boyfriend, and hoped that he would be home so they could talk. All thoughts of talking fled when he entered the house just in time to see Hartley enter the living room clad only in a towel wrapped loosely around his hips.

Chris could feel his cheeks redden as he shamelessly looked at the man's broad chest dripping with beads of water. "Hey," Hartley greeted, smiling at him as he walked over to the fridge to get a bottle of water. "I didn't know you were coming over today."

"Uh…yeah," Chris said shaking himself out of his reverie. "I wanted to see Kraig…but obviously he's not here." HE cleared his throat and ran a hand through his hair, allowing a smile to cross his features. "Did I catch you at a bad time?"

Hartley looked down at his state of undress before looking up at Chris, a wicked grin on his face. "Give me a minute, I'll go put some clothes on then we can hang out." He replied before disappearing into the bathroom. Chris sighed and settled down on the couch to wait. It didn't take Hartley long to return wearing a tight blue t-shirt and a pair of lounging pants. His feet were bare and his hair was still damp. He ran his fingers through the dark strands attempting to settle them the way he liked, before settling down on the couch beside Chris.

"Better?" He asked, a gleam in his green eyes as he looked at his brother's boyfriend.

"as l0ng as you're comfortable," Chris replied folding his legs beneath him, his arm stretched out on the back of the couch. "Where is Kraig today?"

"Wouldn't you know more so than me?" Hartley raised an eyebrow.

"I'm his boyfriend, not his keeper," Chris replied. "Come to think of it, I haven't seen him much this week." He tilted his head slightly as if trying to figure out when he last saw Kraig. "I remember him saying something about a gallery he's preparing for…and he's been really busy with department head stuff, and then I've been busy too with rehearsals and practice. So…" he shrugged. "I think I've seen you a lot more than I've seen him these past few weeks."

"Lucky me," Hartley smiled brightly. "Truthfully I like spending time with you, Chris. You're a cool bloke to hang around."

"Thanks," Chris relaxed a bit, resting his head against his hand as he leaned on the back of the couch. "I've actually had fun getting to know you. I like learning about Kraig's family."

"We were a pretty tight group when we were younger," Hartley acknowledged. "Mom and Dad spoiled us rotten," he grinned, his expression fond as he remembered his parents. "We were good kids though…didn't cause them too much strife and we wanted for nothing."

"Sounds like you had a great home life. Did you visit Ireland while you traveled?"

"Of course, I had to visit the Old Country as Dad used to call it. Our grandparents were born there, and Dad was too. He moved to the states when he was just a boy. Met my mom in high school and the rest as they say is history."

"Nice and simple…I like that. My family on the other hand is anything but."

"IT can't be that complicated," Hartley insisted. "Tell me, are all the guys in your family as gorgeous as yourself?"

Chris opened his mouth to speak, but closed it quickly as he tried to order his thoughts. "My father is the son of Russian ballet royalty and my mom is from Chicago. I have Dad's dark hair and mom's eyes, my twin sister does too. My baby brother on the other hand looks exactly like Dad…but our older sister and brother, also twins, are as fair as angels with blond hair and blue eyes…and our last name is French."

"What's your middle name?" Hartley asked curiously.

"Julian. I'm named for both my grandfathers."

"Christopher Julian, Marquet…such a gorgeous name, it rolls off the tongue quite well. "Do you know what your name means?"

"IT sounds so nice when you say it," Chris laughed, "Maybe it's the accent, but whenever Mom would say it I'd roll my eyes and groan."

"I think we all dread the full name call from our parents," Hartley chuckled. "I certainly didn't like hearing Hartley Edwin Swan…but I heard it a lot."

"Explain that to me," Chris said sitting up straight. "Your last name is Swan, right? But your family is obviously of Irish descent and I heard you use the name MacNamara when you were talking about the baby. I don't get the correlation."

"My grandmother was English," Hartley explained, a smile playing on his lips. "Swan was her mother's maiden name. "When they moved to the States they decided they wanted to blend in more…so instead of MacNamara we were the Swans. It's a pretty nice name though…I rather like it."

"Me too," Chris agreed. "I guess that makes sense…I mean my family descends from Romanov."

"Gorgeous."

"Huh?" Chris asked the comment catching him off guard. He looked at Hartley who was leaning his elbow against the back of the couch, a wistful expression on his face.

"Your name," Hartley clarified. "Julian means gorgeous…I'd say it's quite fitting."

"Are you flirting with me?"

"Do you want me to flirt with you?" Hartley countered.

"You shouldn't be…I'm dating your brother."

"IT's just flirting, Chris. I'm not proposing marriage…at least not yet."

"Are you?" Chris asked letting the question hang in the air.

"Am I what? Flirting?"

"No," Chris shook his head. "Are you attracted to guys or girls or what?"

"I've never really defined my preference actually. Usually it's' if I like what I see I go for it. Like right now, the view is pretty spectacular."

"You have to stop that," Chris scolded blushing despite his efforts to stay unaffected.

"Am I making you nervous Christopher?"

"Don't do that."

"What?" Hartley asked innocently.

"Your brother calls me Christopher.

"Well it is your name isn't it?"

"IT's different, and you know that," Chris insisted. "I feel special when he says my name."

"And how do I make you feel, Christopher?"

It was on the tip of his tongue to say frustrated but he didn't want to give him the satisfaction. Instead he turned the tables and steered the conversation to safer topics., like their plans for the holidays. Chris had originally been planning to stay in the city for Thanksgiving, but now he was thinking he should just go home to Virginia for a few days. It would give him time to clear his head.

Hartley was in the middle of a story about the family's last Christmas with their parents when Kraig entered the loft. "Hey," Chris said scrambling off the couch to greet his boyfriend. "We were just talking about you."

"You were?" Kraig asked, leaning down to kiss Chris's nose. "Hope you weren't telling any bad stories little brother."

"I was just telling Chris here that you and I used to share things, that's all." Hartley shrugged and stood to head for the kitchen.

"Well, I'm not sure if your little brother taking your things without asking is the same thing as sharing, Kraig laughed fondly.

"Do either of you want something to drink?" Hartley asked ignoring the statement completely.

"Actually I think I should go," Chris said pulling away from Kraig's embrace.

"But I just got here," Kraig pouted, pulling his boyfriend close again. "Don't you want to have dinner with me? I feel like we haven't seen each other much lately."

"True, I do miss you," Chris agreed, kissing Kraig softly on the lips.

"How about you let me get freshened up a bit and I'll take you out to eat?" Kraig suggested, kissing Chris's forehead before letting him go. "You can join us if you'd like, Hartley."

"Nah, I think I'll pass," Hartley said taking a swig from his water bottle. "Your boyfriend was just complaining about how he doesn't see you enough. I think you need some alone time. Three is a crowd." He winked before disappearing into his bedroom.

"Is it wrong that I'm glad he isn't coming?" Chris asked wrapping his arms tighter around Kraig. "I really want to spend time alone with just you. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too," Kraig replied kissing him deeply. Chris slipped his arms up around his boyfriend's neck, deepening the embrace.

"Go," Chris laughed as he pushed Kraig towards the bedroom. "Get dressed so we can get out of here."

"Okay, Okay," Kraig chuckled, turning Chris in his arms to steal one more kiss. "I'll be back in a flash."


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter 68

"Well I hope you can come," Luke smiled as he leaned against the island, his phone pressed to his ear as he checked a name on the legal pad in front of him. "I know things have been hectic since school started up again. Landon misses his Drampy." He smiled as he listened, running his fingers through his hair, before allowing the strands to fall back in place.

"You know what…if you want to bring her it's okay. I don't care…I want you there, and so does Reid. Okay, great," Luke smiled and picked up his pen again. "I'll let you know about Thanksgiving…we're probably having dinner here and then making the rounds. Talk to you soon. Bye."

He hung up the phone and looked at his list to see who he needed to call next. Plans were already underway for their New Year's Eve party, and he was in charge of making the phone calls to invite everyone. Using the list Reid had put together the night before, he called everyone and put a checkmark next to those who gave a definite yes. There were some maybes, but so far no one had declined the invite. He was excited; this would be their first party in their new home. He couldn't think of a better way to celebrate one year in the house.

A clang and a bark reminded him that he wasn't alone in the kitchen. Landon sat at his feet with a wooden spoon and a pot which he was happily using as a drum. After a successful potty training session Luke had allowed the tyke to play with one of his pots a reward. Every time the spoon hit the pot Luckly would bark, causing Landon to laugh and hit the pot again.

Luke smiled as he watched them for a moment before making the next phone call. "Hi Grant…no wait don't put me on hold. I called to talk to you."

"Oh…Hi, Mr. Snyder…I mean, Luke. What's up?"

"Well, Reid and I are having a party on New Year's Eve…and I would really like for you to be there. Unless you have plans of course."

"You really want me to come?" Grant asked as he settled down on his bed. He was genuinely touched by the inclusion.

"Yes, Reid and I both want you there. Can you make it?"

"Yeah….I'll be there. Um, would it be okay if I brought a guest?"

"Yes, of course. Do you have someone you want to ring in the New Year with?"

"Kinda."

"Okay, I'll put you on the list as Grant +1."

"Thanks, Luke. Happy holidays."

"Same to you," Luke smiled. "See you at New Year's." He hung up the phone and called the next number on his list.

"HI, Kim, it's Luke. No…everything's fine. I promise Laurie and Robbie are both okay." He laughed at Kim's response and waited until it was his turn to speak again. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to freak you out...Reid and I want to invite you to our party. It's on New Year's Eve. Do you think you can make it?. Okay…okay, great. Yes you can bring someone…the more the merrier. Good luck with the rest of your classes. Take care."

"Daddy, Dwums," Landon cried even as he banged the pot loudly with the spoon.

"Very good, Buddy," Luke said focusing on the list again. "I'm going to call your brother and then I will drum with you okay?"

"Tay, Daddy."

Luke smiled and moved away from the island as the phone rang. He settled down at the kitchen table, waiting for someone to pick up.

Laurie stretched, rubbing at his eyes before reaching for the phone laying on the table beside him. "Hello?" he said shifting to sit up in the bed. Robbie, who was laying against him, sat up as well, cuddling up against him as he waited to see who had called. "HI, Luke," Laurie smiled at Robbie before focusing on the phone call. "How are you enjoying your day off?"

"What day off," Luke chuckled. "I have the rugrats today, remember? Georgie's not feeling well so he's been sleeping a lot, but your brother is being his usual charming self."

"He's banging on pots again isn't he?" Laurie laughed.

"Yep, do you hear him making music? Hey I did call for a reason though. I assume Robbie's with you at the moment?"

"Yeah he's here. He's about to go to class though." Even as he spoke Robbie slipped out of bed to find his clothes.

"Hey, Luke," he called as he slipped into his boxers and a pair of jeans.

"He says hi. What's up, Luke?"

"Well, it's just a formality, really, but I wanted to talk to you about the New Year's party."

"Oh yeah, you don't have to worry about that, we'll be there." Laurie climbed out of bed himself and pulled on some clothes as he listened to Luke talk about the arrangements. It was great to be throwing a big party again. He could still recall the parties at the old house.

"RJ and I are supposed to go see the ballet tonight. Are you going to try to make it up here?"

"That's the plan. Can you let Chris know I'm expecting him to be at the party too?"

"Yes. I'll tell him now, he just walked in. Okay, bye Luke…see you tonight."

"See you after class," Robbie said kissing Laurie good bye before waving to Chris and leaving the room.

"Are you ready for tonight," Laurie asked placing his phone back on the table.

Chris nodded, and placed his duffel bag on the floor before settling down on the edge of Laurie's bed. "I'm a little bummed though."

"Why?" Laurie asked concerned.

"Kraig said he couldn't make it," Chris frowned. "His meeting is running late tonight. He doesn't think they'll be done before eight."

"Wow, that sucks."

"Yeah…well I am dating an administrator," Chris sighed. "He said he'd make it up to me though. I hope he's free this weekend. It's our last one before Thanksgiving Break."

"Don't worry about it right now" Laurie suggested, settling down to put a comforting arm around his friend. "You have a show to put on. Just go out there and do your best. Kraig will make your next show."

"You're right," Chris smiled and hugged his friend. "Thanks, Laurie. You're the best."

"I try," Laurie smiled. "Hey, Luke wanted me to make sure you were still coming to his party on New Year's Eve."

"Yeah…" Chris picked up his duffel bag and slung it over his shoulder. "I'll be there with or without Kraig, though I hope he doesn't miss it."

"He won't," Laurie assured him. "Positive thoughts remember. Now go, I'll see you tonight."

Chris smiled and waved before leaving, and Laurie grabbed a towel and headed for the shower. It was time to get ready for the evening.

Hartley stood back as everyone else congratulated Chris and the rest of the cast on a job well done. He smiled as the younger man shook hands and talked pleasantries with everyone. He was glad that he had decided to come to the ballet. Kraig had insisted he come in his place to support Chris.

"Hey, I didn't know you'd be here," Chris said coming to stop in front of Hartley.

"And miss a chance to see you dance," Hartley shrugged, shoving his hands in his pockets as his eyes raked over Chris from head to toe. "You looked good out there Mon Cheri Amore You're very talented."

"Thank you," Chris beamed, even as he shifted uncomfortably under Hartley's intense gaze. "Um…you really enjoyed the show?"

"Honestly my eyes were on one dancer all night," Hartley winked. "Come now, I promised my brother I'd take you out to celebrate. You know he's going to be sorry he missed this."

"Okay," Chris said trying to hide his disappointment. "I'll be back I have to go change."

Hartley watched him leave, before leaning back against the wall to wait for him. Chris returned shortly thereafter in his street clothes, his duffel bag slung over his arm.

"Are you ready?" He asked smiling at Kraig's brother.

"I'm ready if you are," Hartley replied, his eyes roaming unashamed over Chris's lean form.

"Where do you want to go?" Chris asked? "I don't know how much celebrating I'm really up for tonight."

"Nonsense," Hartley scoffed throwing an arm over Chris's shoulder. "You danced your heart out tonight, and now it's time to have fun."

"Okay," Chris laughed, Hartley's enthusiasm was brushing off on him. "Let's go then!"

They ended up at a Chinese food buffet where Hartley promptly teased him about the amount of food he put on his plate. They settled down at a table in the corner to share their meal, eating off each other's plates as they talked. Hartley surprised Chris with his recap of the ballet. As it turned out he had been paying attention.

"…So the point is that Prince Siegfried was in love with the Swan Princess Odette, but he betrayed her?"

"That's not the point," Chris laughed. "There was betrayal, yes, thanks to Von Rothbart and his daughter who resembles Odette."

"Odette was the Swan Princess…I remember that."

Chris nodded and took a bite of his chicken. "The lake is full of enchanted swans…all of them are under Von Rothbart's spell."

"But the spell was broken when the prince and Odette offed themselves?"

"Hart," Chris tried hard to be serious as he reprimanded him.

"What?" Hartley laughed. "It all seems very Romeo and Juliet to me. I didn't much like that play."

"That is my least favorite Shakespearean tragedy, but I have danced the ballet."

"IS there a ballet you haven't danced yet?" Hartley asked clearly impressed.

"There are many I haven't danced. I would love to perform Samson and Delilah. My dad and my grandfather have danced the lead. But anyway," he said gesturing with his fork before biting another piece of meat, "The sacrifice Odette and the prince made allowed the other swans to be free of the spell…and they got to be together in the end so it was very bittersweet."

"I don't think there's anything bittersweet about you, Christopher."

"You need to stop saying things like that," Chris said hiding behind his glass of cola.

"Why? Am I making you nervous," Hartley smiled wickedly. "It's not my fault that the slightest compliment turns you into a beet. I have a feeling that blush runs very deep doesn't it, Christopher?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," Chris spoke impulsively. He cursed his loose tongue, his mood changing slightly as he noticed the smug look on Hartley's face. "I should go," he said standing to grab his bag. "Thanks for the dinner and the company."

"Christopher, wait," Hartley grabbed his hand pulling him into a hug. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you."

"I've gotta go," Chris said again wriggling away from Hartley and fleeing with his bag.

He breathed a sigh of relief the moment he exited the restaurant. He leaned against the far wall and waited for Hartley to exit before making his way down the street. He didn't know where he was going, he just knew he had to get away from him.

Hartley Swan was going to be the death of him. The man was by all accounts gorgeous, well traveled and sexy as all hell. He was built like a linebacker and Chris was sure he had broken many hearts in his day. He was a good catch…and if Chris wasn't in love with Kraig he wouldn't hesitate…but that was the problem.

His boyfriend's brother was shamelessly flirting with him and a part of him liked it…a lot. He liked the attention, he liked the compliments… he let the thought hang there in the balance as he walked. The cold air was extra cold against his skin, and he wrapped his coat tighter around his frame. He needed to get out of the cold, but he wasn't ready to go home. He had a lot he needed to sort out.

He missed Kraig, but besides a text message wishing him luck he hadn't heard from him since th earlier phone call. He wanted to talk to him, to be reminded of all the reasons why he loved him so much. He couldn't do this…not to Kraig.

Which meant he needed to talk to Hartley. They couldn't coexist with all this tension between them. Everything was fine until Hartley put on the charm and started flirting with him. He was happy that the man had wanted to cheer him up and take him out. He had enjoyed himself before the awkwardness and the comments. Those needed to stop, and Hartley needed to know that there could be nothing between them but friendship.

With his mind made up Chris made his way to the loft and used his key to get in. He dropped his bag to the floor, catching Hartley's attention.

"We need to talk."

"Hello Christopher."

"Stop calling me that," Chris said faltering slightly as his resolve crumbled.

"You don't want me to stop. In fact you like it when I call you Christopher."

That's not the point," he insisted even as the figure drew closer to him. "This isn't right…you know it, I know it…and if he ever found out-"

His breath caught as he felt a hand press against his cheek. He found himself looking up into intense green eyes…Jade eyes much like Kraig's but slightly different. He was caught in that gaze, and he swallowed as if that would help stop the trembling.

"What are you doing to me?" he asked attempting to step away from the embrace. "This isn't right, Hart. You can't just come in here and say things and do things that make me="

"Make you what, Christopher," Hartley asked once again placing his hand on Chris's cheek. His gaze was intense as he held the silver in captivity.

"This is wrong."

"Is it?" Hartley asked inching closer. "There's no one here but me and you, Christopher, and you know you want this as much as I do."

"Hart-" his flow of words was cut up by a single finger to the lips. Hartley raced the shape of his mouth, before allowing his finger to slide down to his chin lifting his face ever so slightly.

The kiss was soft like a feather but it quickly picked up in intensity. Chris's remaining resolved disappeared as he felt himself returning the embrace. Their lips moved together intricately as Hartley allowed his tongue to explore the crevices of Chris's delectable mouth.

His hands tangled in dark hair as he drew their faces closer together, as if he wanted to make sure Chris never forgot what a kiss from him was like.

Chris gasped for air, breaking the clench just enough to look into those green eyes again. His heart was pounding loudly in his ears, and he could see the lust in that green gaze.

Hartley licked his lips, thinking that Chris looked damn sexy with bruised lips. He cupped his face with his hands, kissing him once more, pressing their bodies together, letting Chris know under no uncertain terms what he wanted.

Chris felt like he was melting. Part of him knew this was wrong, and he knew he should stop it but that part of him was very small at the moment. His rational side was out to lunch, and the part of him that loved intrigue and danger had taken over. He wanted this, needed this, and he wanted Hartley to give it to him.

He gasped again when he found himself pressed up against the wall. He barely had time to breathe before Hartley was kissing him again. Chris was not by any means short, but at the moment he felt as if Hartley towered over him, those hands were on either side of the wall as Hartley continued to kiss him ardently.

He pulled the man towards him, crushing their bodies together. He could feel Hartley's hardened bulge and it sent a shiver up his spine. His hands touched Hartley's chest ripping at the shirt that covered him, wanting to feel the muscular flesh beneath it.

"I've wanted to touch you since the day we met, Christopher," Hartley whispered in his ear before biting the lobe. Chris moaned at the sensation and if not for Hartley holding him up he would have fallen right then. "I want to kiss you all over," Hartley continued even as Chris felt lips touching every inch of exposed skin.

His eyes were closed as Hartley continued to kiss down his body. He felt lips and tongue and all he could do was gasp and moan. The feeling was exquisite and unlike anything he had ever felt before. He heard rather than saw the buttons on his jeans popping, and the zipper being unzipped. A moan escaped his lips as he felt the hand around his bulging member and he was certain that a whimper escaped him when Hartley took him into his mouth.

Hartley sucked and bobbed like a pro, and once more Chris felt like he was going to fall. He grabbed at Hartley's hair to stop him, pulling him up to capture his mouth in another passionate kiss. He could taste his juices on Hartley's tongue and that only made him want more.

He was momentarily stunned when Hartley turned him around so he was facing the wall. He felt the man wrap his arms around him pressing their bodies close, Hartley's hardened cock pressing into his crack. "I've wanted to fuck you since you walked into the house that first day," he informed him as he pressed inside him.

Chris was lost in an intense wave of passion. He pressed his head against the wall as Hartley pressed into him, his hips moving rhythmically to meet each thrust. He turned his head to capture Hartley in a heated kiss that only intensified thing more.

He cried out in ecstasy when he felt Hartley release inside him, his sweaty back collapsing against the broad chest that held him up. Hartley kissed his shoulders, and his back before turning him slightly to attack his mouth again. He shuddered, turning to press his chest against the older man's. He felt hands on his butt cheeks as Hartley lifted him off the floor. His legs wrapped around Hartley's waist and Hartley kissed him again as he carried him into the bedroom, kicking the door closed behind him.


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter 69

He was just slipping his bag on his shoulder when he heard the door open behind him. He turned, startled to find himself staring at the tired face of his boyfriend.

"Hi," he said, certain that his tone belayed his surprise.

"You were here waiting for me?" Kraig asked a smile alighting his lips as he stepped forward to embrace his boyfriend.

"UM, yeah," Chris smiled and stepped back adjusting the strap on his bag. "I should get going though…you're probably tired."

"I'm sorry I wasn't here," Kraig frowned. "I stopped by your place, but Laurie said you weren't there…and now I know why. You waited for me. Can't you stay so I can make it up to you."

"Not tonight," Chris shook his head. "I have an early class in the morning, and I need to get back to the apartment.

"Okay," Kraig relented reaching out to touch Chris's cheek. "Go home and get some sleep, I promise I'll make it up to you next time."

"Okay," Chris sighed, nuzzling into Kraig's hand for a moment before pulling away. "Talk to you soon."

"Hey," Kraig called out to him. He had his hand on the doorknob but he looked back over his shoulder to meet Kraig's gaze. "Did Hartley make it to your show?"

"Yeah, he was there. Good night, Kraig."

He allowed a tired smile to cross his lips before slipping out of the loft. He was back out on the street before his face fell and he collapsed against the side of the building.

He didn't know what was worse; the fact tht he just slept with his boyfriend's brother, or the fact that he actually liked it. He wondered if it made him a horrible person, and he just wanted to go home and rinse Hartley out of his system. The cold air hitting his face shook him back into reality and he pushed himself off the wall and headed home.

Laurie was in the living room when he made it home, but he barely stopped to talk to him. He was standing in front of the door to his room when he finally turned around to find concerned violet eyes.

"What did you say?" He asked frowning as he realized he hadn't been paying attention.

"I asked if you were alright," Laurie repeated. "I figured you'd be out celebrating with Kraig or something."

"He didn't get there until I was leaving," Chris shrugged. "I'm going to take a shower. I'll see you in the morning."

"Hey, are you alright?" Laurie called after him.

"Yeah...I'm fine, just a little tired and sore."

"Well you were amazing tonight," Laurie smiled. "Go get some rest, I'm sure your muscles are ripe from all that dancing."

"Yeah something like that," Chris managed a smile for his friend "I'll talk to you tomorrow. Don't stay up too late studying."

He barely heard his friend's reply as he slipped into the bedroom and closed the door, leaning against it for just a moment before heading straight for the shower.

He closed his eyes as he allowed the hot water to rain down on him. That turned out to be a bad idea. Instead of conjuring up visions of Kraig sharing the space with him, he immediately thought of Hartley and the way it felt to be wrapped in that strong embrace. Hie imagined those broad hands on his arms, those lips kissing his slippery back before claiming him completely. It was enough to make him shudder.

He forced himself to open his eyes, taking the soap and using it to scrub at his skin as if he intended to relieve himself of everything related to what he had done tonight. He didn't want Hartley's scent, or his touch…but as the water ran cold and the soap washed down the drain he realized that no amount of soap or water could rid him of the act. And the simple truth…he had enjoyed it, and this attraction as wrong as it was wouldn't go away."

"Hey, Landon," James greeted taking the baby into his arms. "Are you ready to play with Georgie?"

"Baby!" Landon said looking over James' shoulder for the newest member of the family.

"He's been asking about Kelon all morning," Reid explained entering the house and closing the door behind him.

"Baby sweeping," Georgie announced as he came bouncing into the room. "Hi Unca Ree"

"Hey, Squirt," Reid smiled as Georgie attached himself to Reid's leg.

"That's right, the baby is sleeping, and so is Mommy," James reminded his small son. "So we're going to be quiet right?"

"Jes, Daddy. Come on Lan, let's go pway!."

"Tay," Landon replied attempting to scramble down out of James arms even as he was set on his feet. Reid and James watched the two boys toddle off into the other room, laughing as they went.

"Lucas made it to school okay?" Reid asked stuffing his hands in his pockets. He was there to help James put some furniture together for the baby. Both Luke and Krystl seemed to think it would be a good male bonding experience for them.

"He took the school bus today," James remarked gesturing for Reid to take a seat. "I think I was more nervous than he was."

"You sound like Luke," Reid remarked, picking up a donut from the plate on the table. "he frets every time he leaves Landon somewhere for the first time."

"Speaking of Luke, did he make it to school okay?" James teased tongue in cheek. He settled down on the floor with the instructions for the swing they were going to put together. "There's plenty of coffee, by the way if you want it."

Reid polished off his donut and reached for another, brushing away the crumbs as he looked at the various pieces of furniture. "He starts his Teaching Assistant duties today."

"Right before Thanksgiving?" James inquired.

"I thought it was strange too, but I can remember graduate work. It didn't always work according to plan."

"I can remember too," James admitted. "There wasn't much room for days off either."

"I didn't take days off," Reid admitted, taking a sip of the coffee he had just poured. "I never had a reason to…once I was in the thick of medical school I lived and breathed it. So where do we start with this?" he asked gesturing at the various pieces.

James handed him the instructions and the screwdriver before standing to go check on the baby. Reid was turning the instructions upside down, and right side up when he returned, while holding a pole in his hands.

"I can read a prescription pad without blinking an eye," Reid mumbled as James settled back down beside him. "Give me the notes in a patient's chart, I can decipher those too. But this," He shook the instructions he held in his hand. "This might as well be Yiddish. I can't make heads or tails of it."

"Oh come on," James laughed. "Don't tell me the great Dr. Oliver is intimidated by a baby swing."

"I think they made the directions more complicated," Reid complained. "I don't remember them being so hard when I used to help Matthew with Laurence's things."

"Here," James said taking the instructions from him. He turned them right side up and quickly cataloged the pieces before picking up the one they would need first. "Did you hear that Dr. Talbot was retiring?" He asked taking the pole Reid held and placing it on the floor.

Reid watched as his friend put the two pieces together, using a screw to hold them together. "I had heard rumors," he replied in response to James' inquiry. "But nothing concrete. "Who does he want to replace him?"

"Well from what I'm hearing he's looking at my Dad."

"That wouldn't be such a terrible idea." Reid handed James another piece of the swing. "Your Dad would be a great administrator. I think the hospital would be in good hands under his authority."

"I think so," James smiled.

"When is he leaving?"

"After the Neuro Wing opens. Seems like that project has been going on for a long time."

"It does, doesn't it?" Reid agreed. "Did you know Luke made a donation to the funding?"

"He did?"

"Yep," Reid nodded as he reached for yet another piece of the wing. They were almost done putting the contraption together. "He's on the board at the hospital too, which I didn't know until the last board meeting."

"Wow," James laughed. "Somehow that doesn't surprise me."

"It was a nice surprise," Reid reasoned thoughtfully. "And the extra funding will help make this the best Neurology facility in the Midwest."

"Does it have a name yet?" James askec curiously. He lifted the swing up on its recently assembled legs, and started working on the seat.

"The Coleman Snyder Neurological center," Reid smiled.

"Clever," James mused. "Anyone who didn't know Luke would surely wonder who Coleman is." He chuckled. "it's the perfect way to honor them though."

"I agree." Reid refilled his coffee mug, taking a sip before setting the cup down again. "The next order of business though will be to find someone to run this place."

"You aren't going to do it?" James asked curiously. "Looks like this is finished," he commented on the swing. Can you hand me the wrench please?"

"Can I tell you something?" Reid asked passing along the proffered tool.

"Of course you can, Reid. What's on your mind?"

"I've been in contact with the director of Doctors Without Borders recently," Reid admitted. "They need volunteers, and I'm really considering going where I'm needed."

"Wow," James commented abandoning what he was doing to focus completely on Reid. "That's huge." 

"I know…and it isn't something that's going to happen tomorrow or anything. I'm just really thinking about it. That's what I like to do, you know? I feel like it's my calling or something."

"Except now you have other people to think about."

"Other people, a family," Reid nodded. "I certainly don't want to make a decision half-baked. "

"What does Luke think?"

"Luke's only request was that I wait a year before deciding anything. Which I can completely understand. It would be unfair of me to ask him to drop his life for me like that."

"He'd do it though," James remarked thoughtfully. "He'd prefer that to having you so far away."

"What do you think I should do?" Reid asked after a moment of silent reflection.

"I think that any country would be lucky to have your help, and if you feel like you've been sitting still for too long you should go. Just as long as you come back."

"Why the long face, Squirt?" Reid asked as Lucas walked past him. Reid closed the door and rejoined James on the couch where they had been sitting entertaining Georgie and Landon. Krystl was in the kitchen fixing the boys a snack while baby Kelon napped in his bassinette.

"Everything alright, Bud?" James asked as his son settled down on the floor in front of the couch and started pulling things out of his book bag.

Lucas shrugged his shoulders and continued to turn the pages of his workbook until he came to a blank page. Reid and James echanged a look with each other, matching frowns on their faces. "Mind if I try?" Reid asked raising an eyebrow.

"By all means," James smiled. "IT will be good practice."

Reid settled Landon down on the couch before sliding down to the floor where Lucas was doing his homework. He sat there for a moment watching the small boy read the problem all the while chewing on his eraser. He would then write down an answer and go to the next problem. He did this three times before Reid snatched the pencil out of his hand, causing Lucas to glance up in surprise.

"You shouldn't chew on this, it's full of germs," Reid remarked dryly. He wrinkled his nose as if to emphasize his point. "And Now it's covered in Lucas saliva. How did you expect to erase things with it."

"I have another one," Lucas replied holding up a pencil with a well worn eraser.

"You still shouldn't eat it. The rubber could make you really sick."

"I'm sorry," Lucas frowned.

"IT's okay…this time," Reid said bumping shoulders with the kid while James watched. "But if you do it again I'm going to take your pencils away."

"Then how will I do my homework!" Lucas asked, his green eyes wide with horror.

"I'll make a deal with you," Reid said handing him back the pencil. "I'll forget about it this time, and even help you with your homework…but you have to tell me what happened today in school."

"Just stupid stuff," Lucas shrugged. "Can I ask you something Uncle Reid?"

"Sure, what's on your mind?"

Lucas looked over to where his baby brother was sleeping in the bassinette and then back at Reid. "Kelon is my brother, isn't he?"

"What kind of crazy question is that?" Reid asked louder then he intended. IT was on the tip of his tongue to mention how stupid that was, but he remembered he was talking to little people, a gentler response was warranted. "I'm sorry," he said clearing his throat. "I didn't mean to snap."

"Bart Thomas said Kelon wasn't my little brother," Lucas informed him.

"Well, Bart Thomas is wrong," Reid assured him. "Did you tell him Kelon looks just like you?"

"I tried that," Lucas nodded. "He insists that Kelon can't be my brother because Daddy isn't married to Mommy."

"Ah now we're getting to the thick of things," Reid said tapping his lip with his finger. "You know, Lucas, sometimes people like to talk aobut things they don't understand. And since they don't understand it they refuse to believe it's a possibility."

"So it's okay that Mommy and Daddy aren't married?"

"Well your Uncle Luke and I aren't married, does that make us any less Landon's parents?"

"No," Lucas shook his head. "Landon calls you and Luke Daddy."

"That's right, just like Krystl is Mommy to you right?" Lucas nodded emphatically. "And she's mommy to Georgie, and Kelon too, so that makes them your brothers, no matter what Bart Thompson says."

"Okay," Lucas smiled, the relief clear in his features.

"Are we good?" Reid asked bumping shoulders with him again.

"Yes," Lucas smiled giving his uncle a hug. "Thanks, Uncle Reid."

"Hey, Little Luke, come here," James called to his son from the couch. Lucas moved to stand, allowing his dad to pull him into an embrace. "I love you, Kiddo," he whispered in his son's ear. Reid watched from his spot on the floor, turning only when he heard movement. He spotted Krystl standing in the doorway with a smile on her face as well.

"Love you too, Daddy?" Lucas kissed his father's cheek. "Can I get a snack before I finish my homework?"

"There are cookies in the kitchen," Krystl informed him. Lucas scrambled for the kitchen, while two small toddlers fought there way off the couch to run after him. Reid was the last to stand his hands on his hops as he watched Georgie and Landon disappear.

"Are you going to get cookies too?" James asked amusement clear on his face.

"I shouldn't ruin my appetite." Reid replied. "Maybe just one," he said after a moments thought. Krystl laughed and moved aside to give Reid access to the kitchen. James chuckled too, gesturing for his girlfriend to join him on the couch. She picked up baby Kelon on her way and settled down beside James, who placed an arm around her.

Reid and the kids came back with cookies in hand and settled down so that Lucas could finish his homework. Georgie climbed into Krystl's lap while Landon settled down beside Reid. It was a good end to a otherwise productive day.

_November 26, 2015_

_I think Grant has a girlfriend. He is being very secretive about it, but today he was fussing with his hair, far more than necessary, and he was asking us for advice on clothes. Laurie and I teased him about it, but he only gave us a wink and disappeared before we could question him further._

_Laurie and I are heading home in a few minutes for dinner with the family. Chris was supposed to join us, but he decided at the last minute to go home for Thanksgiving. He's been acting strange for the past two weeks, but Laurie says not to worry about it. I'm sure it's just stress…the honor's dance program can't be very easy, and he does seem tired a lot._

_In any case this was the first year we missed the prethanksgiving dinner. Laurie had his project to finish, and I had a test to take. Luke promised to save us some of his famous pie though, so we'll have it with dinner tonight. This year for dinner it's just going to be Luke, Landon, Laurie, Reid, Jimmy, Krystl, baby Kelon, Lucas, Georgie and myself. I think Kraig is joining us too since Chris went home. The rest of the family is scattered about, but that's okay. I'm most excited about meeting my nephew finally. He's a month old now, and this will be the first time I'm meeting him. Laurie's ready to go now, though so I need to stop here. _

"Master Chris, there's someone here to see you," the housekeeper's voice met his ears and he sighed. He really wasn't in the mood for visitors, though there was one he would welcome readily. He lifted himself up off the window seat and placed a bookmark in the book he had been reading. It was great to be home around his things and people who didn't expect anything of him. Here he could relax and not think about school, or dancing or anything concerning the two men who consumed his thoughts on a regular basis.

Two men…just the concept alone made him frown. He couldn't get Hartley out of his mind, and Kraig…he wished he could have stayed in Chicago with Kraig for Thanksgiving. It just wasn't an obtainable goal…not when Hartley was going to be there. He needed to come home, to get away from the temptation.

"Who is it, Shelley?" he asked the servant who was standing at the door.

"He didn't say. He's quite handsome though, if I do say so myself. Shall I send him up?"

"Yes please," Chris smiled politely. "And Shelley? Please, just call me Chris."

"As you wish, Chris." The housekeeper smiled and curtsied before leaving the room. Chris sighed and moved over to his bed to tidy up a little bit. If he was going to have company it at least needed to look presentable.

"Hello Christopher."

He stiffened, clutching the shirt he had just picked up. There was no mistaking that accent, he knew it all too well. He recognized the scent too…very distinct, very male…very dangerous.

"What are you doing here?" he asked without turning around.

"I wanted to see you , of course."

"You shouldn't be here." Chris insisted, trying to keep his voice steady.

"I don't think you are as displeased by my presence as you'd like me to believe, Christopher."

"Stop calling me that," he snapped turning to face the man head on. He gulped as the tall figure moved closer invading his personal space.

"I missed you, Christopher," Hartley said brushing his fingers against Chris's cheek before cupping it lovingly. "I couldn't pass up the opportunity to be alone with you."

"What is wrong with you," Chris pushed his hand away, moving swiftly to get out of Hartley's reach. "This can't happen, okay. I'm with your brother."

Hartley looked around the room, even as he moved in on Chris again with catlike grace. "I don't see my brother here, Christopher. Just you, and me…and a bed."

"I came home to get away from you!," Chris exclaimed. You're not supposed to follow me."

"You left because of me?" Hartley chuckled. "That only proves I made the right choice. Don't fight this, Christopher. I know you want me, I can see it in your eyes."

His breath caught as Hartley touched his face again, cupping his cheeks and tilting his head upward. Their lips were inches apart, and he sighed, wrapping his arms around Hartley's neck as their lips came together in a heated embrace.

"You shouldn't be here," he whispered even as he felt arms encircle his waist. Even as he protested, he made no move to get out of the bed, instead pressing his back against the broad chest laying behind him.

"Your mind may be saying one thing, Christopher," that sultry voice whispered in his ear, "But your body is telling me I'm right where I need to be. Which is good since it's where I want to be." Chris moaned as Hartley slipped inside him effortlessly, thrusting hard, hitting all the right spots while his free hand pumped Chris's Hardened member. His eyes closed as he gave into the sensations all thoughts of protest abandoned for the moment.

Chris had lost count of how many times they had gone at it since Hartley's arrival. The man was insatiable, and if he was being honest with himself, he loved it. Hartley was hitting all the right spots, and making him feel things he hadn't felt in quite some time.

"Hey, Kraig," James greeted as he stepped aside to let Krystl's brother enter. "We were just about to have turkey sandwiches. You're more than welcome to join us."

Thanks," Kraig smiled as he shrugged out of his coat. "I think I will. Nothing beats thanksgiving leftovers."

"Hey," Krystl greeted coming in from the kitchen. She hugged her brother close. How are you doing today?"

It was the day after Thanksgiving, and after spending the morning Christmas shopping Kraig had decided to drop in to see his nephews, his sister and his "brother-in-law". He had spent Thanksgiving with them the night before, and now he was back for more amazing food.

"I'm okay," he replied in answer to his sister's inquiry. "Where are your boys?"

"Georgie and Lucas are waiting in the kitchen for their sandwiches," Krystl replied.

"And here's Kelon," James said lifting the baby out of the bassinette. "You want to say hi to your Uncle Kraig?" he asked, watching the baby flitter his eyes and lift his hands as if trying to communicate with his dad.

"Hey there, Little Fella," Kraig said taking the baby into his arms. "You're getting so big already. Are you sure you were born just a month ago, huh?"

"He's a greedy little monster," Krystl sighed, gazing fondly at her son. "Always ready to eat."

James, who had disappeared into the kitchen, poked his head out to look at his girlfriend and her brother. "Who want's sandwiches?"

"Come on, let's go eat," Krystl said leading her brother into the kitchen.

So have you heard from Chris," Krystl asked as they settled down in the living room sometime later. After lunch the kids, including Lucas, went down for their afternoon naps, while the adults decided to hang out and play card games. Spades was the game of choice, and Krystl shuffled the cards while waiting for her brother to respond.

"Not since yesterday morning," Kraig replied accepting the cards his sister dealt out. "I miss him though," He admitted, a sad smile crossing his lips. "I'm sure he's having a great time visiting with his family, but I wish he was here."

"You could always go see him you know," James suggested, arranging the cards in his hand. "You could probably drive to Virginia tonight, and surprise him in the morning."

"IT's a tempting idea," Kraig sighed, "But I can't. "I have that gallery opening to attend this weekend. I promised I'd be there, and I don't want to let my students down."

"Call him then," Krystl said focusing on her cards.

"I have called. I don't think he has his phone charged though. He forgets it sometime…but it's okay. I just wonder what he's p to now."

"Probably talking to his sister about you," Krystl smiled. "It's your turn, Hon," she said smiling at James.

"Well whatever he's doing, I can't wait for him to come back. This semester has really kicked me in the teeth. I think Hartley's seen Chris more than I have."

Chris sighed as he reached for his phone, and pushed the button that would take him to his messages. A sad smile crossed his lip as he read over his voice mail texts. He had missed more than a couple of calls from Kraig, and while part of him wanted to call him back, he knew he couldn't.

The sound of the shower running in the bathroom alerted him to the reason he couldn't' contact his boyfriend. He ran a hand through his dark hair as his mind drifted back to just thirty minutes ago. Hartley's arms, Hartley's lips, Hartley's everything he could still feel the man on his skin. An overwhelming sense of guilt hit him and he had to resist the urge to throw his phone.

"What are you thinking about?"

He glanced over his shoulder to see Hartley standing in the doorway with the towel wrapped around his waist. Beads of water slid down his torso, and Chris forced himself to look away not wanting to be tempted again.

"You have to go," He said glancing once again at his phone.

"You don't want me to leave, Christopher."

"Yes I do!" Chris replied, turning on to his back, realizing too late what a mistake that was. Hartley had drawn closer and those eyes were raking over him. He scrambled for the blanket to cover himself, his glare determined as Hartley chuckled at him.

"No point being modest now, Love. I've seen it all countless times."

"Just go," Chris said crossing his arms in front of him. "I need you to leave now. Just grab your clothes and get out. Don't let anyone see you either."

"I'm beginning to feel some kind of way about that," Hartley pouted even as he started a search for his clothes. "If I didn't know any better I'd think you just wanted me for my body."

"You're crazy, you know that?" Chris sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I can't keep doing this, Hartley. It's not right."

"Right for whom?" Hartley asked shrugging into his shirt.

"For me," Chris said the determination clear in his voice. "And you too. Not to mention I'm hurting Kraig, I can't keep doing that."

"I'm fine," Hartley smirked. "And it's not like my brother needs to know. I mean, if he found out he'd probably be a little upset, but its not the end of the world. Especially since you aren't going to tell him."

"Okay now you really have to go," Chris said getting out of bed to find some clothes. He pulled a shirt over his head, and pulled on a pair of boxers before turning to face Hartley. "You're using me," He charged, the truth dawning on him clearly. "This is all a game to you isn't it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Christopher?"

"Don't call me that," Chris snapped. "And you know exactly what I'm talking about. "The flirting, the comments and the compliments. You seduced me, and oh my god I let you do it."

"Christopher-"

"Just get out!" Chris shoved his coat at him and pushed him towards the door. "Get out of here, and leave me alone!"

"Okay, I'll go," Hartley conceded, slipping his coat over his shoulders. "And I won't even take offense to any of that." He leaned forward to kiss Chris, and wasn't surprised when the younger man didn't pull completely away. "Good bye, Christopher," he said his expression smug. "I'll see you again soon."

Chris watched him leave, slamming the door behind him before resting his back against it. He allowed his head to fall backwards, closing his eyes momentarily before pushing himself away from the door. He went over to the windowseat, which was easily his favorite spot in the room and watched as Hartley walked down the path to the street. He breathed a sigh of relief when the man slipped away. He knew he had made the right decision.


	70. Chapter 70

Chapter 70

"Daddy, Done!"

Luke glanced over from the sink, where he had been brushing his teeth and smiled down at his son, who smiled up at him from the potty. He placed his toothbrush down on the sink and came to kneel beside him. "Good bye," he praised as his hand ruffled his son's blond hair. "Here you go," he handed him a wipe and watched as Landon used it just as he had been instructed to do. Luke smiled, and helped his son pull up his pants before pulling him into a hug.

"You're a big boy now," he laughed as he stood and squeezed Landon tight. "Happy birthday, Kiddo."

Landon laughed and wrapped his arms around his father's neck. It was always nice to be praised by his daddy. He liked it even more when he made his daddy smile.

"Come on, time to wash your hands," Luke said carrying his son over to the sink. He allowed Landon to stand on the footstool, turning the water on just enough for Landon to put his hands under. "Don't forget the soap," Luke reminded, even as he put a small drop of liquid into Landon's palm and helped him rub his hands together before rinsing them off. "Do you remember what we do now?" Luke asked once Landon's hands were nice and clean.

"Shake," Landon said waving his hands sending droplets of water everywhere.

"That's right," Luke laughed along with him before grabbing a towel to dry his hands completely. "There you go, Lan. All ready for your birthday."

"Did someone say something about a birthday?"

"Daddy!" Landon exclaimed scrambling off the footstool to get to Reid who was now standing in the entrance to the bathroom. Luke stood back and watched as Reid took the tot into his grasp lifting him up high in the air before giving him a tight hug.

"Good morning, Birthday Boy. Do you know what you want for breakfast?"

"Pantaakes!" Landon said without hesitation, "Pantakes and bacum."

"I think that can be arranged," Luke chuckled coming to stand beside his son and his fiancé. "Good morning," he greeted kissing Reid on the cheek.

"Daddy, go potty," Landon announced pointing over to the trainer toilet sitting in the corner.

"Which reminds me I need to clean that out," Luke wrinkled his nose. "Can you take him downstairs for me, I'll be down soon to make breakfast."

"Alright," Reid said stealing a kiss before leaving with Landon. "That's a good job, Buddy," Luke heard him praise their son as they treaded down the hall. He couldn't help but smile as he emptied the pot and tidied up the bathroom. He cherished moments like these; Landon was growing up so fast and he didn't want to miss a thing.

"More, pwease, Daddy?"

Luke glanced at Reid before turning his attention to his son who was finishing off his smiley face pancakes. His fingers were sticky with syrup and his face wasn't faring any better. "What do you think?" Luke asked his fiancé smiling all the while. "Should we indulge him?"

"I think he's had enough," Reid replied even as he handed Landon another piece of bacon. "We don't want to give him too much sugar this morning. He'll be sick by the afternoon if we do that."

"Well you heard your daddy, Kiddo," Luke said smiling at his son. "No more syrup for you today, okay."

Landon smiled as he chewed his strip of bacon, his eyes moving between both his dad's before he kicked his feet, as if to let them know he didn't agree.

"Alright, that's enough, Little Man," Reid reprimanded teasingly. "Big boys don't throw tantrums remember?"

"I wemembew," Landon replied while Luke used a wipe to clean off his fingers and his face.

"Alright, munchkin you're finished," Luke said taking his son out of the high chair and setting him down on the floor. "Go play while Daddy and I do the dishes okay?" Lucky barked just as Reid and Luke were about to clear off the table.

"Looks like someone's ready for a walk," Reid said moving away to let Lucky out the back door. "Will you be okay with the dishes while I walk him?

"Yeah, I've got it," Luke gave him a kiss before turning his attention back to the dishes.

"Daddy" Luke felt a sticky hand on his leg before he saw his son covered in Syrup. "Daddy, sticky," The little boy, announced holding up the now empty pitcher of maple syrup.

"Landon Chase Snyder," Luke exclaimed taking the pitcher out of his son's hands. "What did you do?"

"Sticky," Landon replied holding up his hands., "See."

"Yes I see," Luke said, lifting his son onto the counter. He reached for a toilette and started the task of wiping the syrup off Landon's face. Somehow the tyke had managed to get the sticky substance in his hair and on his clothes as well.

"What happened in here?" Reid asked entering the kitchen with Lucky on his heels.

"Your son decided he wanted more syrup," Luke chuckled as he continued to clean Landon up as best he could.

"He decided to take a bath in it?" Reid asked tilting his head to the side, as if that would help him to see better.

"And he drank it," Luke smiled, shaking his head at his son's antics. It was hard to say upset with him for too long.

"Sticky, Daddy," Landon said, hiccupping as he reached out for Reid.

"Uh-uh," Reid said stepping backwards. You aren't touching me with those grubby little fingers. You need a bath."

"Siwwy, Daddy," Landon laughed, stuffing his fingers into his mouth."

"Silly munchkin," Reid retorted sticking out his tongue at his son." Landon returned the favor by blowing raspberries.

"You are so not helping," Luke chuckled despite himself. "Come on, Lan, we have to get you all cleaned up. You're going to go Monkey Joes today."

"Yay," Landon said as Luke lifted him up into his arms. Luke kissed his sticky cheek and carried him out of the room.

"Yes, Yay," Luke replied as they left the kitchen. "Lots of jumping fun." Reid only smiled as Luke disappeared with the sticky mess that was their two year old. He shook his head, his amusement clear in his features as the turned to finish the dishes Luke had started. Landon was a handful, but they loved him and there wasn't anything they would change.

"Daddy watch me!" Landon yelled for his father's attention before he started bouncing up and down in the mini monkey zone. Luke could only smiled as he watched his son laugh and have fun with other little kids, including Georgie, at Monkey Joe's. They had already been there for about an hour, and Neither Landon or Georgie showed signs of wanting to stop anytime soon.

"Watch me, Unca Wuke!" Georgie screamed with laughter as he slid down the inflatable slide.

"Good job, Buddy," Luke clapped as he kept his eyes on both boys. There was an adult area for the parents to hang out; Reid was there now getting something to eat, but Luke preferred to be around the kids, so he could watch them while they played.

"Are they having fun?" Reid asked catching Luke's attention as he appeared with two slices of pizza.

"is one of those for me?" Luke asked smirking as he watched Reid take a bite of cheese and sauce.

Reid nodded holding out the slice of pizza for his Fiancé. "We need to go to the market when we leave here," he commented eating another slice of pizza. "Especially if you want to start getting ready for the party."

"And Christmas," Luke added with a smile. "I'm sure we can stop by the store after we drop Georgie off. One munchkin in the store is more than enough, especially with the way you and Landon shop."

"You get a kick out of the grab and put," Reid reminded him, a smirk crossing his lips as he polished off his pizza. "He'll be especially grabby today, wanting everything and anything he sees."

"You've trained him well," Luke laughed. "Should I let you two go grocery shopping on your own?"

"I want you to come," Reid bumped shoulders with him. "I'd like to do everything with you, within reason of course."

Luke kissed Reid's cheek and finished his pizza as they watched the kids play together. Georgie and Landon were having a ball of a time jumping together as they held hands. The kids were having so much fun, that Luke had to bribe them with promises of food to get them to leave the jumping jamboree. True to his word he treated them to pepperoni pizza before dropping Georgie off at home. They visited for a bit with the McPhersons before heading out to the grocery store. Luke had to admit he got a kick out of watching Reid and Landon in the market. Landon would point at an item, and Reid would hold it up in his hands, examining it and reading the back of the package before placing it in the cart. While Reid and Landon took care of the groceries, Luke went to the bakery to pick up the cake. This year Landon was getting a theme cake. His favorite character at the moment was Lightning McQueen from the Disney movie Cars.

"Thank you," Luke said accepting the box that was being handed to him. He placed it on the counter to open it, smiling at the sight of the blue frosted cake before him. Every detail he had asked for was in place, right down to the blue-eyed red car with the grill smile staring back up at him. He just knew Landon would love it. He thanked the baker again, opting to take the cake to the car before seeking out his family in the market.

"I think we're about done," Reid informed Landon as Luke approached them. "Hey," Reid greeted him with a kiss. "We were just about to come look for you."

"How much of this will I have to put back," Luke teased as they headed to the checkout line.

"Siwwy Daddy!" Landon said clapping his hands together as Reid placed items on the conveyer belt.

"Yeah, Silly Daddy," Reid smirked. "You can't put anything back this time. All of this is for Landon."

"So Landon likes sparkling grape juice now, huh?" Luke chuckled lightly.

"That's for you." Reid kissed his fiancé's nose and continued to put the items on the belt. Luke stood back and watched as he paid for everything and packed the shopping cart. He handed Landon a stuffed bear even as Luke lifted the tot out of the cart.

"What you got there, Munchkin?" Luke asked as they left the store.

"Baby Beaw," Landon replied hugging the brown furry bear close. "It's from Daddy."

"Very cool," Luke said even as he raised an eyebrow at Reid. "And you say I spoil him," he chuckled, his eyes full of amusement.

"It's his birthday," Reid shrugged. Luke just shook his head and fastened Landon into his car seat. He kissed his son on the forehead and kissed the teddy bear's nose when Landon held it out for him.

Once they made it home Landon went down for a nap while Luke and Reid put all the groceries away and made dinner. The menu was simple; Landon had requested hotdogs and French fries, with juice to wash it all down. After dinner they would have cake and ice cream, and later they'd watch a movie together. Reid figured they'd probably be watching Little Nemo or Cars; neither of which were his type of movie. For today though he would watch it because it was what Landon wanted.

"Who knew a movie about cars could be so entertaining," Reid commented as the credits rolled along with various scenes from the movie. Luke nodded his agreement as he looked down at the sleeping baby leaning against him. After cake and ice cream they had settled down to watch Lightning McQueen and his friends. Landon had tried valiant to stay awake for the whole movie, but sleep won out about three quarters through the picture.

"We'll have to get him a toy car for Christmas," Luke said looking at Reid even as he allowed his fingers to run through Landon's hair.

"I think we can manage that," Reid smiled and rested his arm on the back of the chair, leaning his head against it as he looked at his family. "You want to go put him to bed?"

Luke nodded, leaning forward to kiss Reid softly before standing with Landon in his embrace. "Come on, buddy, it's sleepytime."

"Night night, Daddy," Landon mumbled sleepily, his eyes remaining closed as he rested against his father.

"See you in the morning, Champ." Reid waited until they had disappeared up the stairs before turning off the TV and heading for the kitchen. He returned moments later with two flutes, one filled with sparkling grape juice, and the other with champagne he had picked up on their way home.

"What's all this?" Luke asked when he returned downstairs. There were candles on the table, giving the room an almost ethereal glow. Reid stood, handing Luke his flute before pulling him down onto the couch beside him.

"I figured we could have a little celebration of our own," he explained clinking Luke's glass gently before taking a sip of his bubbly.

"What are we celebrating?" Luke asked, his smile bright as he looked lovingly at Reid. "And when did you become a wine them and dine them kind of guy?"

"I have my moments," Reid smirked, kissing Luke's nose playfully. "We do have something to celebrate though."

"We do?" Luke asked taking a sip of his drink before placing it down on the table. "Well don't keep me in suspense."

"I got a phone call today while we were at Monkey Joes." Reid sipped on his champagne before setting the flute on the table.

"From the director of Doctors Without Borders?"

Reid shook his head, turning slightly, tucking his leg beneath him as he faced Luke. "This call was a little more personal. Are you free Tuesday, say around noon?"

"I can be," Luke replied tilting his head to the side. "Why?"

Reid reached for his glass again, taking a sip of his drink before focusing on Luke again. "We have an appointment," he informed him between sips.

"With who?" Luke asked curiously.

"Our baby's mother." Reid raised an eyebrow and took another sip of champagne as he watched the myriad of emotions cross Luke's face. "I thought that would make you happy," Reid commented, reaching up to wipe a stray tear from Luke's cheek.

"I am happy," Luke smiled, leaning forward to kiss Reid on the lips. Reid lifted his hand up to cup Luke's cheek, deepening the kiss before pulling away to place his glass on the table. He took Luke's and put it aside before pulling Luke up, kissing him once more before blowing out the candles and leading Luke upstairs.

They paused momentarily in the doorway to Landon's room. The little tyke was sleeping peacefully in his new toddler bed. It was his first night without the crib and Luke was pleasantly surprised that he hadn't woken up once complaining about a bad dream.

"He must really have been exhausted," Reid commented as if reading Luke's thoughts.

"Mmm-Hmmm," Luke agreed, a gentle smile crossing his lips as he leaned his head against the doorframe. "Doesn't he look so angelic when he sleeps?"

"You think he's an angel when he's awake," Reid chuckled. "I have a feeling he'll always be your angel."

"He will," Luke smiled and turned to wrap his arms around Reid. "Even when he's a moody teenager or even when he's all grown up, he's always going to be my little man."

Reid kissed Luke's nose, his hands resting on arms, as he moved Luke away from their son's door and down to their own bedroom.

"What are you doing?" Luke laughed as Reid continued to lavish him with kisses.

"Celebrating," Reid replied matter-of-factly before kissing Luke's neck again. Luke sighed contentedly, allowing himself to melt into Reid's embrace.


	71. Chapter 71

Chapter 71

Laurie looked up from his painting just in time to see Chris walk into the room with a pint of ice cream and a spoon in his hand. He watched as his friend settled down on the bed and started digging into the creamy substance, taking big bites, barely swallowing before he was scooping up more.

"That can't be very good for your diet," he commented, a smirk on his lips as he watched him.

"I don't care," Chris said through another spoonful. He dipped his spoon in again and ate some more before licking the back of the spoon, and starting the ritual anew.

"What's wrong?" Laurie crossed his arms in front of him.

"Why does something have to be wrong," Chris shrugged and continued to eat his treat. "Can't a man eat his ice cream without someone thinking something's wrong?"

"You only eat like this when you're upset," Laurie pointed out. He came over to sit beside Chris on the bed, taking the ice cream and the spoon from him.

"Hey, get your own spoon if you want to share," Chris protested grabbing his spoon from Laurie's hand. Laurie shrugged and reached into his bedside drawer for a plastic spoon and dug in.

"Mmmm this is good," He commented taking another spoonful. "What kind is it?"

"Death By Chocolate," Chris replied taking another bite himself. "Just what I need right now."

Laurie watched his friend for a moment as he attacked the ice cream, taking big scoops and shoveling them in his mouth as if he was afraid the cream would melt if he was too slow about it. Chris had just as big an appetite as he did, so the fact that he ate things most dancers scoffed at didn't surprise him. What worried him was that this pattern of binge eating had been going on since Chris returned from Virginia. First it was donuts, and then he polished off a pie Luke had sent home with them. Wednesday he finished an extra-large pizza by himself, and this was day two that he was splurging on ice cream.

"Chris?" He asked taking the carton from his friend yet again. He ate a spoonful of chocolate bliss before setting the carton on the night table, focusing completely on his friend. "What's wrong?"

"I wasn't done with that," Chris said reaching over Laurie to grab the carton again. Laurie sighed as Chris continued to eat. "Hey," Chris exclaimed when Laurie took his ice cream yet again. "What's with you today?"

"What's with you, today?" Laurie countered. "You've been binging all week. And when you're not eating you're moody, and I'm sure you haven't been at your best for Dance class."

"I'm fine," Chris snatched back the carton and focused on stabbing the remaining ice cream with his spoon. "Just fine."

'Okay," Laurie said, shrugging as he yet again took the ice cream. This time he scooped out a bit before handing it back to Chris. They shared the chocolaty treat until the pint was almost gone. Silence was the name of the game, but it was comfortable, and Laurie knew Chris would talk when he was ready.

"I cheated on Kraig."

Laurie glanced over at his friend who once again had his spoon in his mouth. He didn't know what to say to that…in fact he wasn't sure he had heard his friend correctly.

"You…huh?"

Chris turned to him, handing him the now empty carton as he watched those violet eyes. He relaxed a little when he realized he didn't see judgment there. "I cheated on Kraig," he repeated before turning away. "With his brother."

Laurie was speechless. He placed the empty ice cream carton on the table and tried to order his thoughts. He knew his friend was expecting him to say something…anything. "I don't think I was expecting that," he said finally, tapping his spoon on his lips as he looked at his friend's perplexed expression.

"Neither was I," Chris sighed, running a hand through his dark hair. He was actually glad he had someone to talk to about this. "I mean I did everything I could to avoid it from happening…but I guess I didn't try hard enough." He frowned and shook his head, choosing to look at his fingers instead of those expressive violet eyes.

"You slept with Hartley?"

"Yes I did…a few times now."

"Well…that wasn't very smart."

"I know," Chris groaned. "I feel so bad about it. I mean, Kraig trusts me, and I just blew it."

"Who's better in bed?"

"Laurie!" Chris exclaimed, a horrified expression on his face. "I'm being serious here!"

"So am I," Laurie insisted a gleam in his eyes. "Okay, Okay," he smiled holding his hands up to ward off Chris's indignant look. "I'll be serious. How do you feel about this?"

"I…I don't know," Chris sighed. "I mean, he was always flirting with me you know? And it's like he made me feel good. A part of me hated that he was hitting on me, because he knew I was with Kraig."

"But another part of you was craving attention, right?" Laurie asked thoughtfully. He waited for Chris's affirming nod before he continued. "You feel bad about it?"

"Yes…and no," Chris sighed again. "I feel bad because I'm hurting Kraig…and I love him. But I have to be honest, the sex was good….very good."

"Hmmm," Laurie hummed tapping the spoon against his lips again. "Tell me what happened."

"It all started the night of the ballet…" Chris started relaying the story; from the flirtatious talk in the restaurant to the moment he came back to the loft to tell Hartley to cool it.

"Wait, that's why you came home distracted that night?" Laurie interrupted. "You were struggling with this."

"That, and the fact that I saw Kraig as I was leaving," Chris admitted. "I'll be back; I want something else to eat."

"Wait a minute," Laurie grabbed his arm pulling him back down on the bed. "You just ate half a pint of ice cream. You eat anymore you're going to make yourself sick. Now, just talk to me. It will help."

"Thank you for not judging me here." Chris attempted to smile.

"Seems like you're judging yourself enough," Laurie shrugged. "What happened after that day?"

"I started pulling away from Kraig," Chris frowned, "I mean…nothing too noticeable. He's been pretty busy anyway, and I was busy too. It was just very convenient, you know? I decided not to do Thanksgiving here because as much as I wanted to spend it with Kraig, I didn't want to be around Hartley."

"Sounds logical to me."

"Made sense to me too…until Hartley followed me home."

"He what?" Laurie's mouth was opened wide as he listened to Chris.

"He showed up at my house."

"In Virginia?" Laurie asked, not quite believing what he was hearing.

"No, in Kansas," Chris said frustrated. "Of course in Virginia," he sighed and ran a hand through his hair, allowing it to rest there as he continued. "He showed up, and told me he'd come to see me, because he missed me."

"Wow. Why didn't you just tell him to leave?"

"I tried, Laurie. Believe me, I tried. He just…he knew what buttons to push, and the truth was I wanted him too. He knew that," Chris bit his lip. "He knew exactly what cues to send my body…we spent the night in bed."

"Chris," Laurie sighed.

"I know, I know," Chris sighed too, shaking his head before resting it against the headboard. "I felt so guilty after that…especially when I checked my phone and saw all the texts from Kraig. I mean, he was back here missing me, and I was off betraying him. "I really hate myself."

"Don't do that," Laurie advised, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Chris, if you feel bad about this, you know what you have to do."

"Do I?" Chris asked folding his legs beneath him as he turned slightly to face Laurie head on. "Want to know what I'm feeling right now? I'm confused."

"Confused?" Laurie parroted. "How so?"

"I love Kraig," Chris explained, allowing his mind to momentarily think about his boyfriend. "He's good for me, and he's good to me. He doesn't deserve what I'm doing to him. And then there's Hartley. He's like junk food. He's so good, but he's bad for me, and I know that. I just can't help but want more."

"If you eat too much junk food you could rot your teeth," Laurie replied solemnly.

"You're not helping," Chris whined. "You're supposed to be telling me what to do."

"I think you already know the answer to that, Chris. The question is, can you do it? Can you make the choice that's going to be right for you?"

"Can it really be that simple when, no matter what I do, someone's gonna get hurt?"

"Don't make a decision today," Laurie advised after a moment's thought. "Think about it…I mean really, seriously, sit down and weigh your options. Figure out what these two men mean to you, and go from there."

"Okay," Chris relented, unfolding his legs to stretch them out on the bed. "No matter what I do, I have to talk to Kraig. The least I can do is be honest with him about this…even if it means I lose him."

Laurie rested his hand on Chris's shoulder trying to send some comfort his way. There really wasn't much more he could say to help, though he wished he could. Chris was right about one thing…no matter what he decided, someone was going to get hurt in the end.

He walked briskly, his hands in his pockets, with one destination in mind. His dark hair blew wildy in the harsh wind, and he knew he should have worn a warmer coat. It had been the furthest thing from his mind when he left the building. He wasn't thinking about the fact that it was supposed to snow, nor did he care that he could catch a cold or pneumonia. He felt either would be preferable to the day he was having.

He couldn't remember ever feeling so low and insignificant. Nothing seemed to be going his way, and he didn't really have a reason for why he felt that way…he just did. He had started the day out on the wrong foot; starting with the cold shower because Grant had used all the hot water. He somehow managed to burn breakfast, setting off the smoke alarm and he was fifteen minutes late for his Saturday Piano lesson.

Things went from bad to worse when his laptop ate his research paper, and someone decided to spill their fountain soda on him. It was as if the fates were working against him, or perhaps it was destiny telling him there was only one place he needed to be.

He waited until he was on the elevator before leaning his head back so he could take a dep breath. He closed his eyes momentarily, opening them when the doors opened to the loft, where he was standing there in nothing more than a towel.

"I…I don't know why I'm here," Chris said breathlessly.

Hartley moved aside allowing the younger boy to enter before closing them inside. He allowed his towel to drop to the ground as he held out his arms, which Chris readily walked into, standing on his tiptoes to kiss the man who as of late seemed to always be consuming his thoughts.

The kisses fueled his desperation as he pressed against Hartley's bare skin, rubbing up and down to insure that the man knew exactly what he craved. He wanted to…needed to forget that this day ever happened. He knew he could do that here, in the arms of the man whose only purpose was to please him.

Hartley kissed him back wantonly, his hands grabbing his ass through the fabric as he lifted him up, giving Chris no choice but to wrap his legs around Hartley's waist. Hartley carried him into the bedroom, kicking the door closed before dropping him on the bed. Despite what Chris wanted he removed his clothes slowly, methodically and with precise care. He rather liked seeing the lust in those silver eyes; he craved it.

His fingers played Chris like a fine tuned instrument, reveling in the moans and grunts his touch was eliciting. It seemed to Chris like an eternity before Hartley lowered his body on top of him and claimed him completely. With every thrust the world just disappeared, and he was able to forget as he lost himself in passion.

He was deep in thought when he felt a weight on his back and strong arms encircle his waist. Lips pressed against the top of his head before a chin rested there, but he didn't acknowledge the touches. His momentarily bliss was quickly evaporating, and he was starting to feel the burden of his guilt again. Sometimes he just wished he could disappear…it would be far easier then what he had to do.

"What are you thinking about?" Hartley asked, his voice sounding husky in his ear.

"Nothing…and everything," Chris replied, finally turning slightly to look at him. He was resting on his back now, looking up into green eyes. Hartley was propped up on a pillow, looking down at him, his fingers tracing lazy circles on Chris's torso. "I don't think I can do this anymore," Chris whispered, trying not to react to the man's simple touch.

"I know you feel guilty," Hartley admitted, his tone sympathetic as he continued to caress Chris's skin. "I'm sorry this is so hard on you…and I don't want you to feel bad about what we're sharing."

"Hart-"

"No, Mon Cheri," Hartley silenced him with a finger to his lips, smiling down at him, as he traced the outline of his mouth. "You shouldn't have to be judged or persecuted for how you feel, and you won't have to be if we leave here. We can go somewhere where no one will look down on us for what we mean to each other. Doesn't that sound like a great plan?"

Chris's eyes widened as he digested what Hartley was saying. He could hardly believe the man was actually asking him…

"I can't do that," he said sitting up in bed to look down at his lover.

"Why not?"

"Because," Chris began as he moved to get out of bed. "I have a life here," he continued even as he started looking for his clothes. "My friends are here…and school. I just can't pick up and leave."

"You can go to school anywhere," Hartley countered, standing to stop Chris before he could pull on his pants. "You can go to the best dancing schools in Europe," he allowed his lips to press against Chris's neck. "And we can make love all over Venice, and the South of France too."

Chris sighed, momentarily closing his eyes as Hartley's words washed over him. It was tempting…very tempting…

"We can't," he said pulling away to look at Hartley seriously. "I can't go away with you, Hart…and we can't do this anymore. I'm going to tell Kraig the truth."

"Why?"

"Because it's the right thing to do," Chris replied. He pulled his shirt on over his head, not caring that static had sent his hair flying in different directions. "I can't keep doing this to him."

"You're not doing anything to him," Hartley insisted. "We're having sex, Chris."

"Exactly," Chris countered as he fastened his jeans. "Its sex, not love, like you said before. And that's the difference, Hartley. I can't go away with you, and I can't do this. I have to go."

"Wait a minute," Hartley pulled him back into his arms, tugging on his hair gently so he was forced to look up at him. "Don't you understand, Mon Cheri? I love you. I want you to go away with me." He kissed him anew, and it took all the strength Chris could muster not to succumb to it again.

"But I don't love you," he said as he pushed Hartley away. He ran a hand through his hair, trying to settle it as he looked at the man before him. "And you should be ashamed of yourself," he chastised. "What did your brother ever do to you to deserve this, huh?"

"If you tell him you'll lose him," Hartley called out to him as he left the room. Chris stopped and turned to look at Hartley one last time. He could see the hurt in that green gaze, but he knew this was the best decision…it was the only one.

"Then so be it," he said resigned to the fact that Hartley was right. "I'd rather he found out from me, then find out down the line from someone else. I owe him that much…this is a risk I have to take."

"Christopher."

"You are not allowed to call me that," he said adamantly. "In fact, don't call me anything at all. Good bye, Hartley."

Kraig ran a hand through his auburn locks as he looked over the paperwork in front of him. He was filling out the necessary information needed to help one of his students apply for a scholarship. He had written a letter of recommendation, and there were some preliminaries he needed to do before shipping off the application. He couldn't wait to be finished so he could find Christopher and spend some time with him. He missed his boyfriend, and he felt like they hadn't seen a lot each other since the semester kicked into high gear.

He was planning to change all of that over break. If he had anything to say about it he and Christopher would be spending much of the Christmas holiday together. That of course included their anniversary, which was also coming up. A smile touched his lip as he thought about the fact that it was almost a year ago that he had not only moved his life to Chicago, but met the man who was the keeper of his heart.

The shuffling of feet alerted him to the fact that someone was in the room. Looking up he was pleasantly surprised to see Chris standing in the doorway. "Christopher," he greeted gesturing for the man to come closer. "I was just thinking about you."

"You were?" Chris asked, his cautious tone not going unnoticed by his boyfriend.

"Yes," Kraig smiled standing to greet Chris properly. He hugged him tight, and held him for a moment before attempting to kiss him. He was a little shocked when Chris pulled away from the embrace and shook his head. "What's wrong?" Kraig asked, the concern clear in his voice.

"There's something I need to tell you," Chris replied fidgeting with his scarf. "And I know for a fact you're not going to like it."

"Must be serious." Kraig frowned as he leaned against the desk he had been sitting behind. "What's going on, Christopher?"

"I think we should break up," Chris blurted out before he could stop himself. "I…I don't deserve you anymore."

"Christopher, I don't understand." Kraig reached out to touch Chris's cheek, frowning when the younger man stepped back out of his reach. His hand fell to his side as he looked at his boyfriend as if seeing him for the first time. "You look tired," he said a frown crossing his features. "Are you not sleeping well?"

"I've had a lot of restless nights," Chris admitted, feeling a pang of guilt for what he was doing. Even in this moment Kraig was thinking only of him. He didn't deserve Kraig's loyalty…or his compassion; not even a little bit. "I did something wrong," he said, a sigh escaping his lips as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Surely you couldn't have done anything that would warrant a breakup, Christopher. Mistakes are allowed in relationships you know. We can work through it."

"Can we?" Chris asked, allowing his eyes to meet the jade green gaze head on. "Is that really possible?"

"It is if it's something you want," Kraig informed him. "I thought you wanted to be with me."

"I did," Chris answered swiftly. "I do…but, it's not fair to you, Kraig. This past few weeks have been…hell," He paused licking his lips to keep them from drying. He took a deep breath and tried again, very aware of the fact that Kraig was watching him. "I can't even blame what happened on anything you did. This was all me, my decisions, and my choices have led us to this point…and it's time for me to stop hurting you."

"I'm still not quite sure what you're referring to, Christopher," Kraig commented as he moved to return to his seat.

"I had an affair."

The words caught Kraig off guard, and he paused, his hands flat on the desk as he looked back up at his boyfriend. "What?" he asked falling into his seat, without averting his gaze.

Chris swallowed, biting back the emotion that threatened to seep out. He did not have a right to tears. "It started the night of the ballet…and I ended it today, just a few hours ago."

"Why?"

"I have no excuse," Chris shook his head. "I knew it was wrong…I knew I shouldn't be doing it, but my heart and my head were not in agreement."

"I see," Kraig replied, seemingly calm as he continued to eye Chris carefully. It unnerved Chris just a little that he wasn't reacting at all. He wasn't certain what was more frightening. "And why have you chosen now to tell me about this?"

"Because it's the right thing to do, Kraig," Chris admitted, "I betrayed your trust in me and I figured the least I owed you was the truth. I love you…so much, and you don't deserve what I did."

"Who?" Kraig asked in that same calm voice. The only show of emotion was in the jade gaze he loved so much. Chris almost wished Kraig would hate him…anything else would be better then that look. "Who tempted you so much, that you could do this to us?"

"Your brother."

"Hartley?"

Kraig felt like he had just been hit in the gut. There was a flash of anger in that green gaze; it was enough to make Chris stumble backwards, but still Kraig said nothing. The silence was deadly in that moment. Everything was still and quiet save for the pounding in Chris's ears.

"Kraig-"

"You told me what you needed to say," the older man said briskly interrupting Chris, "I think you should go," he said turning his attention back to his paperwork. "I have work to do,"

"I'm sorry…"

"Get out, Chris."

It was his turn to get hit in the gut, and he knew he deserved it. Gone was the kind, gentle "Christophers" he was used to. Those eyes would no longer be warm for him, and there would be no more comfort to find in that strong embrace. He stopped at the door, turning to look one more time upon the man he had betrayed. Kraig was already focusing on what he was doing before. He didn't even look up. Chris lowered his eyes and left the room, he had been dismissed.

"Hey did your day get any better?" Laurie asked when Chris entered their apartment sometime later. Chris stopped, pinning his roommate with his silver gaze before proceeding to his bedroom where he slammed the door closed.

"What's eating him?" Robbie asked from his spot in the loveseat where he was reading one of his books for class.

"I'm going to go find out." Laurie placed his sketchpad down on the table and headed for Chris's room. He knocked once before opening the door to go inside. Robbie returned his attention to his book, certain that whatever was going on he would find out later.

"Okay, what's wrong?" Laurie asked settling down on Chris's bed. He watched as his friend pulled on a smock and placed a clean canvas on the easel set up in his room. Chris turned around holding two paint brushes and two pallets and offered one of each to Laurie.

"I broke up with Kraig," Chris admitted after they had been painting silently for a few minutes. He never took his eyes off the paper, remaining completely focused on what he was painting. Laurie glanced up, a frown coloring his features as he surveyed the canvas Chris was covering with pictures.

"Did you tell him?"

Chris nodded, his eyes remaining glued to the picture, his paintbrush making nice easy strokes. "I think he hates me."

"Surely he doesn't hate you," Laurie protested, "I bet he could never hate you, Chris. He might be upset with you…for good reason, but I don't think he hates you."

"Maybe he should," Chris whispered, dipping his brush into the black, mixing it with a little white to make a startling silver. "How could I have been so stupid, Laurie?"

"What do you feel bad about, honestly?" Laurie asked his expression thoughtful as he continued his painting. "Are you sorry about the affair, or upset about what you did to your relationship?"

"I made a very selfish choice," Chris frowned, pausing for a moment to paint clouds that suited his mood at the moment. "When I gave into my impulses I was only thinking about myself."

"Really?" Laurie asked incredulously, "Because from what I remember, when we talked about it, you were completely furious with Hartley for flirting with you, and making passes, because you were thinking about Kraig."

"That's true…that first night I went over there specifically to tell him to cut it out. I was so…mad at him for making things awkward when he knew I was in a relationship with his brother. But, Laurie I can't just blame this on Hartley. I'm just as much to blame as he is."

"I know that," Laurie conceded, "I just don't want you to minimize your hurt in all of this. You know what you did, you own it, and you were willing to accept the consequences whatever they may be. You are allowed to mourn the loss too, Chris. I mean…you loved Kraig."

"I still do." Chris bit his lip and looked back at his stormy picture. "I still do."

The first thing he noticed when he entered his loft was his brother standing by the island. He dropped his bag, slamming the door closed to get his brother's attention. Jade green eyes met Jade green as he moved quickly to Hartley's side. His brother didn't see the punch coming. A right uppercut to the jaw, that sent Hartley spiraling backwards before he reached out to keep from falling.

"Did that make you feel better?" he quipped as he brought a hand up to massage his jaw.

"No," Kraig replied, shaking his hand, and flexing his fingers as he glared at his brother. "You're lucky I don't kill you. How could you do this to me?"

"I take it you talked to Christopher."

"You don't get to call him that," Kraig snapped, the emotions he had kept at bay all day rushing to the surface. "What the fuck, Hartley? How could you do this to me?"

Hartley shrugged his shoulders, and looked down suddenly finding his shoes very fascinating.

"Oh no you don't," Kraig said laughing bitterly. "You don't get to look away from me. When are you going to grow up, huh? When are you going to realize that you can't go around touching things that don't belong to you?"

"I don't know what you expect me to say, Kraig."

"I don't know," Kraig crossed his arms in front of him. "Maybe start with I'm sorry, or show a little remorse. Unless of course that's why you were here."

"I'm not sorry, Kraig," Hartley looked pointedly at his brother. "I knew what I was doing, and he obviously liked it."

"If I were you, I'd be very careful about what you say to me right now," Kraig warned."

"I'm just telling the truth."

"You don't know what the truth is, Hartley!" Kraig charged, "you always do this," he shook his head, his fingers running through his hair as he tried to work through what he was feeling. "You come to town, make a mess, leaving us to clean it up for you and then you leave."

"It wasn't like that this time, Kraig. I really had feelings for him."

"I don't care, Hart. I don't care if it was different this time, it was wrong. Christopher didn't belong to you."

"He's not a possession, Kraig. He's a person."

"My BOYFRIEND!" Kraig yelled causing his brother to jump backwards a step. He couldn't recall ever seeing his brother this upset about anything. "That's the point you don't seem to be grasping. This wasn't just some guy that I saw first, only to have you swoop in with your charm. This was Christopher, the man I love. The man you knew I intended to spend the rest of my life with, and you took him anyway. How is that supposed to make me feel, Hartley? What am I supposed to do with that? You're supposed to be my brother, for god's sake!"

"I'm sorry, Kraig," Hartley said trying to get his brother to meet his eyes. "I didn't mean for it to happen."

"You did mean for it to happen," Kraig shook his head. "I know you, Little Brother. I know how you operate. You saw something you wanted, and you went after it, consequences be damned. Hurting people never seems to matter to you until after the fact."

Hartley closed his eyes and lowered his head. There wasn't anything he could say to that. His brother was right…he always was.

"Why are you here, anyway?" Kraig's voice drew his attention back to the conversation. "What brought you home this time? Because I'm starting to think it wasn't just because you missed Kryssy."

"I just needed to get away for a little bit." Hartley confessed.

"What happened this time?"

"I just got in over my head, is all," Hartley shrugged his shoulders. "I made some money, lost a bit and stayed in one place too long. But I won't be doing that again."

"How much did you lose?"

"It was just a couple million."

"Hartley."

"What!" Hartley said growing defensive. "I borrowed it against my inheritance and I have time to make up the rest. I was just biding my time, figured I'd come here and see my sister and then disappear again. I wasn't planning on staying put. You know me, that's not how I operate."

"You need a loan," Kraig stated simply, disappointment laced in his tone. The look in Hartley's eyes confirmed his suspicions. "You were going to hit Kryssy up for cash, and slither back out of her life without a thought, weren't you?"

"Don't make it sound so bad."

"It is bad, but it's just like you," Kraig sighed. "You make a mess of things, then come crawling home for a handout only to go back and do it all over again. When will you ever learn?"

"That's not fair, big brother," Hartley insisted laughing half-heartedly.

"You want to talk to me about fair?" Kraig laughed bitterly. "I let you into my home, Hartley. I allowed you to stay here, and welcomed you into my life, and you repay me by sleeping with my boyfriend. Is that your definition of fair?"

"I didn't mean for that to happen."

"You already said that," Kraig snapped, sighing as he turned to reach for a glass. "I don't want you here anymore," he informed his brother. "I want you gone."

"What? Where am I supposed to go?"

"You should have thought of that before you decided to help yourself to my boyfriend. Now go, or I'll call the police."

"Fine, I'll go," Hartley sighed and headed to the door. He stopped, pushing the button that would bring the elevator upward, and looked at his brother who was pouring himself a glass of wine. "For what it's worth, he chose you."

Kraig watched him leave while swirling the amber liquid around in his hand before taking a sip. He looked at the glass, sipping most of the wine out of it before throwing it against the door his brother just left through. The glass smashed against the wall before sprinkling the floor. He pressed his hands against the island, bowing his head as he tried to steady himself, a single tear sliding down his face.

Krystl marked her place and returned the book to the coffee table beside her. She unfolded her long legs, allowing her feet to sink into the plush carpet as she stretched. It had been a long day, and James had insisted that she take it easy and relax. She had no other tasks to complete except for when the baby needed to be fed. She liked lazy days like these; those rare occasions when she wasn't on call and could afford to take pleasure in a good book.

The kids were all asleep, and James was talking on the phone while they relaxed before bed. She was just about to stand to head upstairs when there was a knock on the door. Going to answer it she was surprised to see her brother standing there.

"I need a place to stay," he said attempting a smile as he met his sister's gaze.

"Come on in," she said masking a sigh. She stepped aside allowing her brother to enter, pointing him in the direction of the guest room. It was on the tip of her tongue to ask him what he had done this time, but she tabled the topic for the morning. It was late, and she wanted to get some sleep before Kelon awakened for his 2 am feeding. Whatever was going on, she'd deal with it in the morning.

"Thank you," Hartley said when his sister placed a piping hot mug of coffee before him. He wrapped his hands around the mug, taking a careful sip before sighing contentedly. "I forgot how much I missed your coffee," he smiled, "you always make it just perfect."

Krystl smiled, ruffling her brother's hair as she walked past. She returned minutes later with a plate of food and a mug of tea. James and the boys had already left for the day. They were going to spend time at Luke's house, which gave Krystl the perfect opportunity to figure out what was going on with her brother.

"So what happened?" she asked, sipping on her tea.

"With what?" Hartley raised an eyebrow and started digging into his breakfast. It didn't go unnoticed by Krystl that he was deliberately trying not to meet her gaze.

"You've been staying with Kraig this whole time," she reminded him. "Something must have happened if he kicked you out."

"He was overreacting," Hartley assured her. He picked up his mug and took another careful sip of his coffee. "I'm sure he'll let me back in once he's cooled off a bit."

"Hartley-"

"Really, Sis, it's nothing. Just Kraig being him. You know how uptight he can be sometimes."

"Uhm-uhm," Krystl said shaking her head. "Our brother is a lot of things, but uptight isn't one of them. What did you do?" There was a knock at the door before he had a chance to answer, and Krystl stood quickly taking her tea with her. "Hold that thought," she said drinking from her cup as she left the kitchen.

Hartley stood as well, following his sister into the other room with his coffee mug in hand.

"Hey, little brother," Krystl greeted, opening the door to find Kraig standing there. Her twin was dressed in rumpled jeans and an old sweatshirt; a stark contrast to his usual dapper, put together appearance. "Come on," she said placing her tea on the inn table, before pulling her brother into the house.

Kraig allowed himself to be pulled inside, stopping when he noticed there was another person in the room. "What's he doing here?" he asked crossly. Krystl glanced over to where Hartley was taking a sip of his coffee, and back to Kraig who was scowling.

"Okay, what's going on between you two?" she asked, her gaze squarely on Kraig.

"You want to tell her," Kraig asked looking at his brother. "Or should I?"

"Tell me what?" Krystl asked reaching for her mug. "What am I missing?"

"Tell her, Hartley," Kraig insisted, "tell our sister why I can't stand to have you in my home anymore."

"I don't think-"

"You don't think what?" Kraig interrupted. "You don't think she needs to know how much you like taking things that don't belong to you."

"What's he talking about, Hartley?" Krystl asked looking at her baby brother for answers.

Hartley shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, taking a sip of his coffee before looking at his siblings. "He's just upset because I've been spending time with his boyfriend."

"Is that what this is about?" Krystl looked to her twin. "I thought you wanted Chris and Hartley to get along."

"I did," Kraig laughed bitterly. "I didn't expect him to sleep with him though."

"Oh Hartley, you didn't," Krystl rolled her eyes, shaking her head disappointedly.

"He did," Kraig confirmed as Hartley averted his gaze. "They've been sleeping together for a month. And according to our dear little brother, he's in love with him."

Krystl opened her mouth to speak, but she wasn't quite sure what to say to that. This was completely messed up, and if she could go by the look in her twin's gaze, this was only the beginning.

"I do love him," Hartley's voice drew her attention. She turned just in time to see him walking towards them. He stopped a few feet away and glared at Kraig. "You just can't stand the fact that someone else can make him happy. That's very selfish of you, I'd say."

"How dare you!" Kraig railed before Krystl could stop him. "You have some nerve, standing there calling ME selfish! At least I'm not a thief."

"Whoa, both of you cool it," Krystl said stretching out her arms to hold both men back. "There are a lot of high emotions here, I get that…but I will not let you come to blows in my home. Got it," she glared at Hartley until he nodded. Then she turned to Kraig who hung his head in shame.

"Sorry, Sis." Kraig replied dejectedly.

"No need for apologies," Krystl let them go, assuring they would stay put with one stern look. "I know you're hurting right now…but you need to take a step back and figure out what you want to do about Chris," she placed a hand on her brother's arm.

"I don't know," Kraig shook his head, swallowing back the emotion his sister could see clearly.

"Take some time to think about it," Krystl advised. "I'll handle him," she indicated their brother. "If you want to stay there's food in the kitchen. Go make yourself a plate and take a load off."

Kraig nodded, pulling Krystl into a tight hug before stalking off towards the kitchen sparing a glare for Hartley as he went.

"As for you," Krystl said once her brother was out the room. Hartley had the good sense to appear bashful beneath his sister's gaze. He placed his hands in his pockets and lowered his head, a maneuver she remembered well from when they were kids. "What is wrong with you?" she asked exasperatedly. "You slept with Chris?"

"I don't know what you want me to say, Kryssy."

"I want you to tell me that our brother is being paranoid, and that nothing happened between you and his boyfriend," Krystl replied crossing her arms across her chest. "I would like to think that you wouldn't do such a thing to your own brother, because you know better. But then I remember, this is exactly what you would do."

"What's that supposed to mean," Hartley asked defensively.

"It means it's time for you to grow up, Hart. We're not kids anymore. You're not ten years old, you can't just take what you want without asking, and think you can get away with it."

"In my defense, I didn't just take him."

"I'm not saying that Chris isn't at fault here, Hartley, but that's your brother. You should know better. Was it worth the look you saw in his eyes?"

"What do you want me to say, Krys?" Hartley shrugged, bringing his hands from his pockets to run through his hair. "Okay, I'll admit I was having fun in the beginning. But Chris is a special individual, and in the process I fell for the guy.

"Are you even listening to yourself," Krystl shook her head, placing a hand on Hartley's arm. "This isn't just some guy we're talking about here. How can you be okay with breaking your brother's heart?"

"I'm not…really, Krys. I wasn't trying to hurt anyone, honest. It just happened."

"I find that hard to believe, Hartley" Kraig said returning from the kitchen with a sandwich in hand. "All things considered."

Hartley glanced over at his brother and sighed. He didn't think there was anything else he could say here that would make this better. "For what it's worth," he said after a moment's thought. "It was his decision to end things. He doesn't love me, Kraig. He loves you. It's always been you."

Kraig took a bite of his sandwich as he mulled over his brother's words. "Thank you, Hartley," he replied finally, his tone anything but sincere. "Unfortunately, your words offer no comfort right now."

He took another bite of his sandwich before turning to head back into the kitchen. Krystl frowned after him, before once more turning her attention to Hartley. "I hope you're happy now," she huffed before following behind Kraig, leaving Hartley in the living room. He took a sip of his cold coffee before setting it down on the table and grabbing his coat. He looked around the room one last time before leaving, closing the door behind him.


	72. Chapter 72

Chapter 72

By the time he knocked on the door he still didn't know what he was going to say. He wasn't even sure if he would be welcome here, but he had to try. He needed to talk to Chris. A tall boy he recognized as Chris's roommate answered the door immediately crossing his arms in front of him.

"Um" He said clearing his throat, "is Chris here?"

"I don't think he wants to talk to you."

"It's okay, Laurie," Chris said as he entered the living room. "Don't worry, I'll be okay." Laurie glanced at his friend, nodding before moving to let Hartley in.

"I'll be in the kitchen if you need me," he said before leaving the room.

"What is he, your bodyguard?" Hartley asked once they were alone.

"What are you doing here?" Chris asked ignoring the question. He was standing by the couch, his arms crossed in front of him as he stared at Kraig's brother. "Did you not understand that I don't want to see you anymore?"

"I'm leaving."

"That still doesn't tell me why you are here."

"I want you to come with me," Hartley insisted.

"I can't do that, Hartley," Chris sighed exasperatedly. "My life is here."

"There's nothing left for you here, Christopher. Kraig doesn't want you back."

"My life is here," Chris repeated adamantly, moving forward to stand in front of Hartley. "This isn't about Kraig. It's about me, and what I feel! I don't love you, Hartley. Right now I don't even know if I like you."

"You don't mean that," Hartley frowned as he reached out to touch Chris's cheek. Chris backed away from him shaking his head.

"I do mean it," he said walking past him to open the door. "I know I hurt Kraig, but you don't seem to care, or get that you did too. And I don't want someone like that in my life. Good bye, Hartley."

"You okay?"

Chris looked up from his spot on the couch just as Laurie took a seat beside him. He took the plate his friend offered him and placed it on his lap. "Thank you," he said fiddling with the sandwich before picking it up to take a bite.

"No problem," Laurie replied through a bite of turkey, ham, and cheese. He finished chewing and swallowed, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand before facing Chris again. "Now, are you okay?"

Chris was silent as he focused on the food in front of him. He took a bite, chewing thoughtfully before taking yet another one. Laurie alternated between enjoying his own lunch, and watching his friend. He knew his friend was in a bad place, and he was ready to listen when he needed to talk.

"No, I'm…I'm not okay," Chris said shaking his head a few minutes later. "But I will be," He lifted his head, smiling slightly before finishing off his meal. "Maybe I'm just not cut out for relationships."

"Don't say that," Laurie protested. "You made a mistake, Chris. Things happen."

"This wasn't just a thing, Laurie. I mean, I hurt him…he's never going to forgive me for this."

"I forgave RJ."

"Robert didn't cheat," Chris sighed.

"But he did," Laurie countered. "He may not have slept with someone else, but something else became more important to him than me. In the end though, I couldn't imagine my life without him."

"Thank you," Chris said placing his empty plate on the table, "for trying to make me feel better, but this was bad. I didn't just sleep with anyone, you know? This was his brother, and I know how I would feel if my brother did something like that to me. I knew it was wrong…I just, you know I'm not even going to try to make an excuse here."

"You're being far too hard on yourself than necessary," Laurie informed him. "Chalk it up to experience, and move on. We're young," he smiled and placed a hand on Chris's shoulder. "This is our time to make mistakes…no one expects us to be perfect."

"Says the guy who's never even gotten a parking ticket?" Chris raised an eyebrow.

"I'm far from perfect, Chris," Laurie shook his head. "I'm just me, and you're you. You're funny, smart, vibrant and very talented. And those are only surface qualities. You're a great guy, I can totally understand why Kraig's brother was attracted to you. I even get why you were attracted to him."

"I think I was fascinated," Chris admitted. "He represented danger, and intrigue…and he knew what buttons to push." Chris frowned as he thought about the past few weeks. "I liked it. I liked being with him, I just didn't like how it made me feel afterwards."

"That makes sense."

"Yeah," Chris sighed heavily. "I Know I made the right decision though."

"You made a smart decision, Chris. In the long run, the fact that you told Kraig the truth will have merit. He's hurt right now, but eventually he'll see the bigger picture. Just give it some time. And if it doesn't happen, then it wasn't meant to be."

"You're right," Chris shook his head as he looked down at his fingers. "I think I'll go study for class. Finals start this week you know."

"Uhmm Hmmm," Laurie nodded.

"I don't think I'm going to go to Luke's party though."

"What? NO you can't back out of that," Laurie shook his head. "You have to be there on Christmas and New Years."

"But Kraig will be there."

"It's a big house, that's going to be filled with people. I'm sure you'll be fine," Laurie waved off his concern. "Besides, Luke wants you there. You're family remember?"

"Things change."

"That doesn't," Laurie insisted. "Once you're one of us you stay one of us…through and through."

"Okay," Chris smiled. "I'll come. I really like your family."

"They like you too," Laurie assured him. "Luke asks about you all the time when we talk. If there's anything you need, you can always come to one of us."

"Thanks…I mean that."

"It's going to be okay, Chris," Laurie said giving his friend a hug. "Things will work out the way they're supposed to. You'll see."

Laurie patted his friend on the shoulder one last time before standing to clean up the remnants of their lunch. Chris watched him leave, before standing himself, his eyes glancing towards the door as if he expected someone to knock any second. With a heavy sigh he headed for his room ready to start his life without Kraig.

"Hey there, Kelon, you're getting so big," Luke said as he lifted his nephew into his arms. James stood back with his arms crossed, smiling as he watched his best friend. It was always a treat to watch Luke interact with kids. He made child-rearing seem so effortless and natural.

"Unca James," Landon tugged on his pants leg to get his attention. He looked down, smiling at the tot who was holding up his arms, a clear indicator that he wanted to be picked up.

"Hey there, Buddy," James greeted lifting Landon into his arms. "You feel a little warm today, are you not feeling well?"

"Sicky," Landon replied before pressing his head against James' shoulder. He promptly placed his thumb in his mouth, and James couldn't help but smile as he kissed his warm forehead.

"I think he's coming down with something," Luke explained, placing Kelon back into his carrier. "That's why I'm home today. Reid said he checked his temperature this morning, he was running a low fever. If it gets any higher I'm supposed to take him in."

"It's so scary when their sick isn't it," James asked, his hand running soothing circles around Landon's back."

"Yeah," Luke smiled fondly at his son and his best friend. "Where's Georgie today?" he asked gesturing for James to come take a seat.

"Would you believe that Chris offered to spend some tiem with him?"

"Really?" Luke asked easily. "That was nice of him."

"Yeah," James agreed. "Georgie has definitely grown attached to his Uncle Chris, so he tries to spend some time with him when he has a free moment. I was surprised though, being that I know it's the end of the semester. Robbie's been studying like crazy for finals."

Luke nodded as he made himself comfortable on the couch. "I have to turn in the final draft of my paper tomorrow. Luckily it's already finished. And on Friday I will have lots of papers to grade and critique! I'm officially finished with my first year of grad school though."

"I know," James smiled. "I'm very proud of you. It's nice to see that things have finally settled down."

"Yeah, tell me about it," Luke said, making himself comfortable on the couch. Kelon's carrier was situated on the floor beside him and Lucky periodically peeked in at the infant while Landon fell asleep in James' embrace. "I told you Reid and I went to meet our surrogate?" He waited for James' affirming nod before he continued. "Reid and I met her for coffee on Monday, and I have to tell you I came away from the meeting feeling like we had made the right choice. Reid likes her because she's smart, it triples the chance of the kid being a genius," he chuckled as he thought of his fiancé. "I like the fact that she has kids of her own, and she loves helping families who may not be able to have kids on their own."

"She sounds like a winner to me," James smiled. "How many times has she done this already?" he asked curiously.

"Three so far," Luke smiled. "She said she actually likes being pregnant, and she carefully screens the couples she wants to work with. She seemed impressed that I had been raising Landon as a single parent, and that Reid is a world-renowned surgeon. Reid asked a lot of questions about her health and her regime…it was a good interview. I feel really good about this, James."

"What does this little guy think about you having another baby?" James asked, smiling down at a still sleeping Landon.

"Believe it or not, he is excited," Luke said reaching out to touch his son's hair. "That may change when the baby actually gets here…but who knows, he could be just like Georgie."

"True, Georgie is already very protective of his little brother," James said thoughtfully.

"Reid figures that as long as Landon is still spoiled after the baby comes, he'll be fine," Luke chuckled. "I think I have enough room in my heart to spoil all of them."

"That you do," James agreed. "I know how much you love all the kids."

"Yes I do, even the big ones," Luke smiled fondly. Laurie and Robbie have some really cool friends."

"I like Grant," James laughed. "he's a big goof sometimes, but he's got a good heart. And he's definitely smarter than people give him credit for."

"Grant's great," Luke smiled agreeably. "Kim's a trip, and Mike and Sara are definitely nice. I think I like Chris best though," he chuckled at the absurdity of their conversation.

"What's so funny?" James asked, laughing as well.

"Nothing," Luke shook his head. "It just tickles me that we're sitting here talking about which of our "kids'" friends we like best."

"Does sound silly when you put it that way," James agreed.

"it does," Luke said reaching for the still sleeping Landon. "I'll take him," he said even as James handed him over. He felt Landon's forehead, smoothing back his blond hair before laying him down across his lap. "He's still a little warm," he commented, a frown replacing his smile momentarily. "I'm going to give him some medicine and then let him rest…if he's not better after his nap I'll take him in."

He stood, laying Landon on the couch while he went to retrieve the medicine. When he returned James was holding Kelon, feeding him from wa bottle he had warmed in the kitchen.

"How is Chris doing?" Luke asked as he reclaimed his seat, nudging his son awake so he could administer the medicine. "I know, Baby," he cooed when Landon started to fuss. "This is going to make you feel better, okay?"

"Tay," Landon said sleepily. James watched as Luke used the dropper to give Landon his medicine. Landon took the dosage and curled back up on his daddy's lap where he fell promptly back to sleep.

"I think Chris misses Kraig," James answered Luke's earlier question. "He seems okay, but his eyes are sad, and he's always hesitant when he comes over. As if he expects Kraig to be there or something. Kraig's no better though."

"I know." Luke's expression was thoughtful as he watched his son sleep. "I can understand why he's upset. I mean his own brother did this to him."

"Yeah…it's hard. Krystl tries to be there for him, but there's truly only so much she can do. I think a part of her is sad because Hartley just up and left, but then she thinks it might be for the best."

"He sweeps in, causes trouble, and then leaves without a care," Luke said quoting the words he had heard Kraig say quite often in the past two weeks. "Reid's being really good about letting him vent, because that's important. But I think he's about ready to tell him to suck it up."

"That sounds like Reid," James laughed. "I think someone needs to though…we can't move forward if we're dwelling on things that happened."

"Took us a while to learn that," Luke smiled. "I just want everyone to be as happy as I am…so I hope they're able to get past this. It has to mean something that Chris put an end to it and told, right?"

"To me it says he knows he made a mistake," James agreed. "It takes a big person to admit when they're wrong. I know I believe him when he says he loves Kraig."

"Me too," Luke sighed and glanced down at his son once more. James finished feeding Kelon and placed him against his chest to burp him. They talked a little more about what was going on with their friends. Luke called Chris and asked him to bring Georgie over to the house, and then he invited him to join them for dinner, not giving Chris a chance to decline. He ended up watching Georgie and Kelon while James took Luke and Landon to the emergency room. He didn't think it was safe for Luke to drive while he was worried about the baby, who had woken from his nap in a crying fit as he tugged on his ear.

It was late when they returned; Reid was with them, carrying a sleeping Landon in his arms. Luke and James were laughing at Reid's last statement, but they paused when they walked into the entryway smiling at the scene before them. Chris was on the couch, his textbooks open in front of him, with Georgie sitting beside him and Kelon in his lap. Both boys were fast asleep, and Chris had rested his head against the back of the chair.

"I'll go put him to bed," Reid whispered, kissing Luke's cheek before heading upstairs with their son.

"I should get them home," James nodded towards he sleeping boys. Luke smiled and helped James get the kids into their outside gear and into their car seats. Once the kids were secure Luke placed a blanket over their guest and helped James get the kids situated in the car.

Reid was back downstairs when Luke returned to the house, hanging his coat up in the entryway closet. "How is he?" he asked coming to stand by Reid who was situated behind the couch.

"Do you mean Landon, or Chris?"

"Don't be cute," Luke said swatting him playfully.

Reid wrapped his fiancé in his embrace and kissed his forehead before allowing their lips to meet briefly. "I think both babies will be okay," he whispered. "Are you ready for bed?"

Luke nodded, smiling as they headed upstairs to bed.


	73. Chapter 73

Chapter 73

_December 26, 2015_

_Another Christmas has come and gone, and this one was probably the most eventful yet. I'm not usually one to gossip, but I just had to write everything down here. I think ten years from now, we'll all look back at the past week and laugh…but at the moment I don't think anyone is really smiling. Okay, so maybe that's a little over-exaggerated, but a lot really did happen._

_Things have been crazy ever since the school year drew to a close. By the time finals were over it seemed that everyone knew about Chris and Kraig's breakup. Now when I say that, I don't mean the family…though we all knew too. I mean that somehow, someway it leaked that Chris had been dating the art director. What's worse, it also got out that he slept with Kraig's brother. Laurie and I managed to convince him that by the time we came back for spring semester it would be old news…but I'm not sure that worked very well. _

_What really makes me sad is that Kraig's not helping. I mean, I know he's upset and everything…but people have the wrong idea about their relationship…its maddening. Sometimes I feel like I'm in high school again, which sucks. We're all supposed to be adults here…but enough of that rant there's more to this story._

_Laurie invited Chris to stay with him for Christmas break. Luke and Reid wanted him there too, and they wouldn't take no for an answer. I was excited to have him close by as well, I figured it would be fun. It's been great for the most part, except for those days when Kraig drops by the house when Luke, Reid, Landon and Chris are there. That happened a few times, and the family was treated to some awkward theater. I felt so bad for them though; it was more than obvious that they still cared for each other…but they no longer knew what to say to one another. I know that feeling…when Laurie and I were on the outs it was very painful to see him and not be able to touch him. Laurie and I talked about it once or twice; we both think they need to talk, but we couldn't make them._

_Yesterday, for Christmas everyone was excited since it was Kelon's first…not that he will remember it or anything. Still everyone gathered at James' house for breakfast and presents. I really love my family, traditions are always so important and they always make me feel…good. Unfortunately, this Christmas was tinted with tension. I hate to say this, but Kraig was being very immature. Chris couldn't make a comment without him somehow turning it around or countering it with something snarky. It didn't take us long to figure out what was going on…so we all tried to stir the conversation in other directions. I'm not even sure what the last straw was, but what I do know is that Luke and Laurie were in the living room with me when we heard Chris, soft-spoken never angry Chris, yell, "Alright, I get it, okay. I know what you think of me, just leave me alone." We all exchanged a look, and James, who had been coming down the stairs looked at me as if to ask what was up. All I could do was shrug my shoulders, and Luke stood as Chris backed out of the other room crying. I think I heard him mutter "I hate you," before he rushed out without a coat or anything…he just left._

_Luke and Laurie were out looking for him the last time I checked…but no one can find him. I don't know where he could have gone, but I hope he's okay. Laurie got mad at Kraig too. He told him he was being a jerk, and he needed to grow up. I think Krystl was impressed that he talked to Kraig like that. She just raised her eyebrow and hid a smile behind her drink._

_So…that was our Christmas this year, still better than two years ago…it's crazy to think that it's been two years, but that's getting easier. I'm going to go join the search party. We're sure Chris will turn up…and then Kraig needs to apologize…just saying._

"Are you going to yell at me too?" he asked as a cup of coffee was placed in front of him. He lifted the cup, ready to take a sip when he realized he probably should blow first. He blew lightly on the liquid before tentatively putting his lips the rim, allowing the drink to scald his tongue. He grimaced and put the cup down, looking at the identical green gaze sitting across from him.

"You'd deserve it if I did," she said picking up her bagel to take a bite. She chewed thoughtfully and swallowed before taking another bite, placing the toasted bread on her plate, using a napkin to wipe her fingers.

"Aren't you supposed to be on my side?" Kraig asked crossly, eating his own breakfast.

"I'm not on anyone's side here, Kraig," Krystl shook her head, "but you have to know you were acting like a jerk. Two usually mellow young men yelled at you yesterday. That to me says something is very wrong."

"I don't see what I did wrong," Kraig shrugged."

"Yes you do," Krystl said pointedly, "You're just upset, because Chris hurt your pride. That doesn't give you the right to deliberately humiliate him in front of family and friends."

"What about what he did to me?" Kraig picked up a his coffee and took a huge gulp, "Don't I have a right to be upset?"

Krystl nodded, picking up her bagel for another bite. "I'm not disputing that…I'm just saying-"

"What are you saying, Kryssy?"

"We were nineteen once."

Kraig's fingers were around his cup, and he was just about to lift it to his lips when her words sank in. He looked up at her, jade green eyes meeting jade green as he picked up on what she meant. "It was a mistake," he said frowning as he traced the rim of his cup.

"That's my point," Krystl gestured with her knife. "We made a lot of mistakes when we were nineteen, big ones, and as I recall a few hearts were broken where you were concerned."

"I made mistakes then," Kraig acknowledged…"Not you, but then I'm not even talking about that." He set his cup on the table and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry about yesterday, Kryssy…that was wrong of me."

Krystl shrugged and placed her hands around her coffee mug. "I don't think I'm the one you need to apologize too."

"I think I just want him to hurt as much as I do."

"That means your missing the point," Krystl commented, hiding behind her coffee mug.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, for one, who's to say he's not hurting too? Our little brother is good for swooping in and making messes, you know? Chris was just another casualty of hurricane Hartley."

"Are you trying to tell me that none of this was Chris's fault?" Kraig asked incredulously.

"No," Krystl said simply, focusing on her breakfast again. "But from what you've told me, Chris fessed up. He came to you, and told you he made a mistake, and he feels bad for it. All I'm saying is you have to stop punishing him for his mistakes."

"She's right you know," A new voice joined the conversation. Kraig raised an eyebrow as Reid entered the room followed closely by James, who was carrying the baby in his arms.

"Where did you guys disappear to?" Krystl asked curiously.

"We got donuts," Reid replied holding up the carton, "But there's still no sign of Chris."

"He just woke up," James indicated the baby. "I think he wants his momma."

"I'll take him," Krystl said standing from the table. "Save me a donut," she called over her shoulder as James placed Kelon in her arms. "What's the matter, Kelon, are you hungry?" she asked even as she left the kitchen leaving James, and Reid with Kraig.

"What are you doing here?" Kraig asked as the two men sat down at the table. Reid ignored his question and opened up the box of donuts. He picked up a crueler, placing it on a napkin while James stood to get coffee.

"James and I have been looking for Chris this morning," Reid explained, raising an eyebrow at his friend. "I have to say I'm a little surprised you didn't join the search."

"What happened to not commenting," James asked upon his return to the table.

"I'm staying out of it," Reid insisted, taking a bite of his donut. "Krystl made a good point though, and I'm just following up on it. You love him don't you?"

"I don't see how that's relevant," Kraig sighed, reaching for a chocolate donut.

"Isn't it though?" Reid asked, with his mouth full. "I mean, you either love him, or you don't. And if you do then doesn't that trump all?"

"I don't know."

"But you do know," Reid insisted. "I watched you yesterday acting like an idiot, trying to get a rise out of him. You were deliberately trying to hurt him."

"Obviously what he did hurt you a lot," James interjected, "but he's not the one who deliberately set out to hurt you."

Kraig sighed, finished off his donut and reached for another. He knew James and Reid were right…they all were. The truth of the matter was that he wanted Chris to be in pain too. "I do love him," he admitted finally looking at his two friends. I'm just not sure if I can forgive him."

"If you can't, you need to tell him that, and let him go," Reid said matter-of-factly. "That doesn't mean you get to make snide remarks and call him names. It means you let him go and move on with your life, let him move on with his." Reid snagged another donut from the box, this one filled with sweet cream. "But if you can forgive him, it means you forgive him completely and you can't throw his past mistakes in his face. Don't make the decision today though, Kraig. This is something you need to think about. You have plenty of time right now…we still have to find him."

"Reid's right, Man," James said lifting his coffee mug to take a sip. "You know you love him, and I think despite what he said yesterday, he loves you too, it's just up to you to figure out if it's enough."

Chris let out a deep breath as he let himself into the dance studio. He went immediately to the shelf, pulling out recordings until he found the one he wanted. He placed the record on the recorder, and placed the needle at the beginning. He watched as the needle scratched the surface before the soft music begin to play.

Almost immediately Chris was taken in by the melody, his body moving of its own free will to the music. He allowed it to consume him, wanting to forget about everything that had happened the night before. He didn't want to think about Kraig's words, or the pain he had seen in those eyes. He couldn't stand to feel the hurt that was in his heart. He just wanted it to go away, and here in his sanctuary he could leave the rest of the world behind; at least for a little while.

He knew this had been a bad idea. While Laurie's family had meant well, he knew he didn't belong here. There was nothing here for him anymore…not if he was causing Kraig pain, and that fact had been made abundantly clear. There was only one thing he could do, one thing he would do once he had the strength to do it. He would leave. Even if it meant leaving his friends, and his school…it would be the best thing for him and for Kraig. That in the end was the important thing. He would go if it meant Kraig would be okay.

He took a deep breath, closing his eyes as the music changed tempo, sending him into a series of pirouettes and jumps. His body was graceful, his movements fluid as he seemed to be one with the music. All of his thoughts became distant memories as he completely lost himself in what he was doing; for the first time in weeks he felt free.

"Christopher."

He tensed at the sound of his voice, the music was forgotten as he remained still, resisting the urge to gaze into his eyes one last time. That would hurt too much.

"Christopher, please look at me."

He took a deep breath, resigning himself to the fact that there was no getting out of this. He steeled his spine, and turned, waiting until the last moment to lift his head. Silver eyes locked with Jade and much to his surprise, there was no malice in that intense gaze.

"How did you find me?" he asked his voice soft.

"I knew where to look," Kraig replied aptly.

"Oh," Chris said, amazed at the fact that this man could still take his breath away with a look. "Hi."

"Hey, yourself," Kraig replied drawing closer until he could place his hand on Chris's shoulders. "Are you okay?"

"What?" Chris asked, the question catching him completely off guard. "I...I didn't think you cared."

"Of course I care. I love you, Christopher." His fingers brushed Chris's cheeks tilting his head ever so slightly. "That hasn't changed."

Chris brought his hands up, placing them on Kraig's wrists. He coul hardly believe they were this close again. It seemed like a dream and he was hesitant to let go.

"You mean it?" He asked forcing himself to take a step back. "Truly, Kraig? I don't think I could stand-"

He trailed off as his back hit the wall. his gaze locked intently on the jade one staring back at him. "I'm sorry."

"I have something for you," Kraig announced stepping back to pick up a package Chris hadn't seen.

"What is it?" Chris asked taking the small rectangular box.

"Your Christmas gift," Kraig explained. "Open it."

"You got me a present?" Chris was stunned and very aware of the fact that Kraig was laughing at him.

"I've missed you," he sighed fondly. "I got your gift a few weeks ago, Christopher. Please open it. You'll understand."

Chris looked down at the package for a moment before slipping a finger under the wrapping, being very careful not to rip it. This was after all his first and possibly last gift from Kraig.

Kraig watched the younger man carefully, holding his breath as Chris opened the box.

"Plane tickets," Chris said to no one in particular. He lifted the tickets out the box, a soft smile touching his lips as he saw something else sitting at the bottom. "Two tickets," he said looking up at Kraig once more. "To Paris."

"Most romantic city in the world."

"And you still want to go with me?"

Kraig nodded without hesitation. "I want to go everywhere with you, Christopher. That hasn't changed."

"But-"

"I know you feel bad about what happened," Kraig cut him off. He took the box from his hands, setting it aside before cupping Chris's face gently. "It hurt, Christopher. It really did," he admitted softly. Chris was numb as he held that intense gaze. He was very intently aware of the fact that Kraig was the only thing keeping him from falling.

"I...I didn't mean to-" Kraig's lips touched his swiftly, quieting any protests he had thought to utter. Instinctively his arms moved up around his neck, fingers buried in auburn hair as he relished in the taste of Kraig's mouth. He had missed this, and in that moment he decided that if this was real he wouldn't let so much time pass by between kisses. Four weeks was way too many.

"Losing you would hurt more," Kraig's voice penetrated his haze and he felt a forehead press against his own. He let out an audible breath as their lips touched once more. This time he closed his eyes allowing himself to get caught up in the moment.

It was a few minutes before they pulled apart and Chris allowed himself to slide down the wall to the floor. He folded his legs Indian style and waited while Kraig turned off the record before joining him. Immediately he slipped his arm around Chris, causing the younger man to sigh contentedly. He had missed this.

"I missed you," he admitted, voicing his thoughts aloud. He looked up at him, allowing a smile to cross his lips, "I missed you a lot."

"I missed you too, Christopher," Kraig reiterated as his lips touched Chris's forehead. "I think four weeks is far too long a time to be apart."

"I agree," Chris chuckled, snuggling closer to him, as if he needed to assure himself that he wasn't dreaming. "Kraig?" he asked, his fingers playing with the older man's hand.

"Hmmm?"

"I'm sorry," he whispered, before he felt the pressure on his lips. The kiss was soft, yet quick, and it still took his breath away.

"There's no need for apologies, Christopher. I forgive you."

"You do?" Chris asked unable to hide his shock. Kraig kissed him again, and for a moment he forgot what they were talking about exactly."

"I think I actually owe you an apology," Kraig said, allowing his fingers to run through Chris's thick dark locks.

"How do you figure that?"

"Well, I'm afraid I've been rather unfair to you…especially over the past few weeks."

"Kraig-"

"No," he said touching Chris's lips with his finger. "I need to say this," he traced Chris's lips with his thumb as he spoke. "There are a lot of things I should have done, none so more important than defending you from the gossip and hateful words at school. I'm sorry I let you go through that alone. I shouldn't have tried to hurt you, Christopher…especially since I know you weren't being deliberate when you hurt me."

"I deserved it," Chris said taking Kraig's hand into his, playing with his fingers as he gazed up at him.

"I thought you did," Kraig admitted, a frown touching his lips momentarily, "But, truly you didn't. I'm willing to take responsibility for what may have led to what happened. You needed my time, Christopher," he continued, silencing Chris once more before he could utter a protest. "You needed my support, and I want to try to be there for you. I can't always promise I will succeed, but I will be more mindful of it."

"I'll try to be more patient," Chris replied softly. "I know we both lead busy lives, and I realize that sometimes you won't be able to be there. And that fact," He said letting his smile return, "doesn't mean you don't care or that you're neglecting me. I promise to find better distractions."

"Or at least safer ones," Kraig chuckled, kissing Chris's nose sweetly. "I want the best distractions to come from me," he whispered in his ear, sending a shudder down Chris's spine.

"Are you determined to make me blush," he laughed trying to brush off the wave of desire that threatened to overtake him. "I mean, I don't think we're ready for that just yet."

"I agree, but it doesn't mean I can't tease."

"You're mean," Chris pouted, which only succeeded in getting him kissed breathless yet again. "Mmmmm," he moaned, "I'm hungry."

"I bet you are," Kraig chuckled. "Have you eaten since you ran out of the party last night?" Chris shook his head, and Kraig immediately moved pulling them both to their feet. "Then that's our first step, Christopher. It's time to get you fed."

"Okay," Chris said shyly, allowing Kraig to pull him out of the dance studio.

"No, still no sign of him. I'm sure he's okay though, he probably just needed to clear his head a bit. You know how it is, sometimes you just need to disappear."

Reid settled down on the couch beside Luke, as he listened to him make his phone call. Landon was fast asleep in his bed, and Lucky was resting at Luke's feet. The Christmas tree glistened in the corner, with open presents on display underneath it. Some gifts remained unwrapped, waiting for their recipients to claim them. The house was already filled with pleasant smells, as Luke had begun preparations for their New Year's party. In just a few days' time their home would be full of people celebrating the successful completion of a whirlwind year. At least they would be celebrating if they could locate their missing house guest.

"Kraig's missing too?" Luke asked even as he looked at Reid who rested his arm on the back of the couch behind Luke, waiting for him to finish. "Well, maybe he took your advice. I heard you guys called him to task. Don't worry, he'll be back, and we'll find Chris. I'm sure Kraig doesn't want Laurie to snap at him again."

Reid couldn't help but smirk as he thought about his nephew lashing out at Kraig the night before. It was a rare thing to see him fly off the handle. He usually had a better handle on his emotions, but Reid understood why Laurie was upset. He gathered he'd have the same reaction if it came down to defending the people he cared about.

"Okay, James, I'll talk to you tomorrow. Love you too…bye."

"I wouldn't worry too much about Kraig," Reid said once he had Luke's full attention. If' we're lucky he's with Chris as we speak."

"I didn't mean to worry everyone," Chris said as he settled into the booth at the pizza parlor. Kraig sat across from him and picked up his menu to scan the items.

"I know," he said glancing up at Chris. "I'm sure they know that too. I wouldn't worry about it too much, it just means they care about you a great deal. Your roommate even yelled at me."

"Um, I have three roommates," Chris laughed.

"You know which one I'm thinking of." Kraig raised his eyebrows.

"Seriously?" Chris asked picking up his menu. "Laurie yelled?"

"He did indeed," Kraig turned his attention back to the menu. "I may have to fail him for that."

"You will not," Chris chuckled. "He's more than earned an A in your class and you know it."

"I do," Kraig smiled placing the menu back on the table. He took Chris's hands into his hand held his gaze for a lingering moment. "I've missed your laugh," he admitted, allowing a smile to cross his lips. "And your smile…it always felt like that smile was just for me."

"Do you remember when you asked me if I would ever look at you the way I watch ballet?"

"I seem to recall that conversation," Kraig nodded, signaling for a waitress to come take their oder. "Why?" he asked after taking a few minutes to order their pie.

"Well," Chris said playing with his napkin, "I don't think you ever notice, but it's the smile I have whenever you walk in a room." He smiled up at him, "It's the look in my eyes whenever y ou say my name, and the one I'm always wearing when you're in my thoughts.," and," he said reaching his hand across the table to take Kraig's hand, "It's how I feel, how I have felt every minute of every day since you spotted me in the coffee shop."

"Tomorrow is our anniversary," Kraig pointed out," a smile creeping across his features despite attempts to remain solemn.

"It is," Chris acknowledged, "it's the anniversary of the day we met…in the coffee shop." He paused when the waitress appeared with their pizza. She set the pan in the middle of the table, and after asking if they wanted anything else she left them alone.

"We shared a few firsts that day as I recall," Kraig raised an eyebrow and reached for a slice of pizza. "I missed that too," he said as Chris turned a deep shade of red. "I love making you blush."

"You're certainly good at that," Chris said taking a bite of his pizza. Kraig was only slightly amused that he scarfed down the first slice, and immediately went for a second. "Are you laughing at me?" Chris asked, his mouth full of sauce and cheese.

Kraig shook his head, and took a bite of his own pizza. "Actually I'm just thinking that I really don't want to share you with anyone else right now." He swallowed and took a sip of his drink, chuckling when Chris flushed pink yet again. "I just mean that I want to take you home and hold you for the weekend, Christopher."

"And talk?" Chris asked, pulling a piece of pepperoni off yet another slice of pizza.

"Yes, talk," Kraig nodded. "I miss our conversations…I miss listening to you."

"I just missed you," Chris's smile grew as he finally abandoned his pizza and focused completely on Kraig. "I think talking is definitely something we should work on, along with me being patient."

"Maybe I need to make some things clear," Kraig said abandoning his pizza as well. "You and me are busy people. You have your dancing, and painting, plus piano. And I have all this administration stuff and my painting as well. That being said though, you, Christopher, are important to me. I want you to feel like you can come to me whenever you need me. If I'm in a meeting, I will call you right afterward, or I will excuse myself to make sure you're okay. You are my top priority," he reached out to place a hand on Chris's cheek. "If you aren't happy then neither am I. And I don't know you aren't happy, then I can't help."

"Do you think we can get past this?" Chris asked curiously. "I mean, do you think we can get back to us?"

"Do you want to, Christopher?"

"Yes," Chris replied quickly, "I do, I really, really do," he smiled, "I love you, Kraig. You, and only you…I'm more sure of that than ever now, and if it takes the rest of my life, I'm going to prove it to you."

Kraig leaned forward, cupping Chris's cheek as he kissed him. The kiss started out sweet, but quickly grew in intensity. They were both breathless when they pulled apart, Chris falling back in his seat licking his lips while trying to catch his breath.

"I don't need you to do anything but be you, Christopher. Are you ready to go home?"

He didn't think he could explain what it felt like to hear Kraig refer to the loft as their home. This was where he wanted to be. He smiled, leaning in to kiss Kraig softly…sweetly.

"I'm ready."

He felt a heavy weight on his back, and he sighed contentedly as he sank into the warmth that body provided. His eyes remained closed, as he wasn't ready to leave this place. He wanted to enjoy this feeling for as long as he could. He felt lips on his neck and a soft smile crossed his lips as he drifted back into a deep sleep.

He was alone in bed when he opened his eyes sometime later. Kraig's side of the bed was still warm, a clear indication that he hadn't been gone long. The night before they had returned to the loft and talked. They touched on everything from the weather to what they were feeling at the moment. By the time they retired to the bedroom, Chris felt like he had gained a new understanding of his boyfriend, and he hoped the education would continue. Finding out things about Kraig was like unwrapping Christmas gifts. There were always surprises that amazed him.

With a contented smile he lifted himself out of bed, running his fingers through his disheveled hair as he walked down the steps into the open expanse of the loft.

"Good morning," Kraig greeted from the kitchen. He was sitting on a stool at the island cutting fruit and placing it in a bowl. Chris came over and leaned against the counter to watch him. "Did you sleep well, Christopher?"

"Mmm-hmmm," Chris nodded. "Did you?"

"Best sleep I've had in weeks," Kraig admitted. "Sleeping without you feels…wrong somehow."

Chris smiled, moving closer to kiss Kraig on the cheek. "Happy anniversary."

Kraig placed the knife down and wiped his hands on a napkin before pulling Chris into a tight embrace. There was no way to describe the emotions that kiss sent shooting through him. He wrapped his arms around Kraig's neck and reveled in the sweetness that was Kraig…his Kraig.

"Happy anniversary, Christopher." Kraig placed his forehead against Chris's, stealing one last kiss before smiling at him. Chris smiled, his fingers deep in auburn silk as he pressed their faces together for one last kiss.

It felt good to be home.


	74. Chapter 74

Chapter 74

"Oh no you don't," Luke said when Reid entered the house. "Take those shoes off right there, and leave them by the mat. I just mopped in here, twice, thanks to our son, I will not let you tramp snow and ice on the floor."

Reid reached out to pull Luke towards him, kissing him briefly before pulling back to do as he was told. "Where is the little rugrat?" he asked as he placed his boots by the door. IT was snowing heavily outside, but they still planned to throw their party…and as of ten minutes ago all of their guests were expected to show up. Reid had just dropped by the store for last minute things that Luke needed to cook. Now all that was left to do was get ready and have fun. He could hardly believe he was playing host; it was a task he never would have seen himself in, but this would be a special celebration.

"He's taking a nap so he will be ready to be up late tonight," Luke explained before turning to head into the kitchen. Reid followed behind him, his nose immediately assaulted with delicious smells and aromas. "The traffic wasn't too bad was it?" he asked as he stirred a pot of beans.

"The streets were pretty clear thankfully," Reid replied taking the spoon from Luke's hand so he could sample the food. "That's good," he said handing him back the spoon. "I still think we should have just had this catered. You shouldn't have to work so much today."

"I don't mind," Luke smiled over his shoulder. "I'm really excited about today." He placed the spoon on the counter and turned to help Reid out of his coat. "You took off your shoes, and then kept the sopping wet coat on," he scolded playfully.

Reid placed his hands on top of Luke's halting him in his task. He kissed him softly, eliciting a moan from his fiancé.

"Mmm," You can't distract me," Luke pulled away reluctantly. "There's so much to do…and Laurie and Robbie will be back soon. They only went to walk the dogs."

"You've twisted my arm," Reid smirked, "I'll save the fun for tonight," he winked, stealing one last kiss before turning to hang his coat in the other room. Luke just shook his head and turned his attention back to the food.

A contented sigh escaped his lips as he cooked. He felt like he had been planning this party for months, and he could hardly believe it was finally here. He was looking forward to having the house full of people; just his family and friends celebrating the end of the year, and heralding in the new one.

"Luke," Reid called from somewhere in the distance, "have you seen my navy blue socks?"

"I'll be right there," Luke called back to him, giving the pot one more stir before covering it so it could simmer. He wiped his hands on a towel, throwing it over his shoulders before going to see what Reid wanted. He waved to Laurie and Robbie as they entered the house, warning them to keep Lucky on the mat before disappearing upstairs.

Laurie shook the snow out of his hair, before turning to do the same for his boyfriend. They slipped off their boots and set them by the door before moving further into the house, only letting the dog lose when they were certain his paws were dry.

"It smells good in here," Robbie commented as he shrugged out of his coat.

"Looks good too," Laurie smiled glancing around at the festive decorations. "Luke's been working on this for days…you'd think he was planning a wedding or something."

"Not unless there's something we don't know," Robbie laughed. "I'm glad he's throwing a party though…Luke always threw the best parties."

Laurie nodded his agreement and took Robbie's coat to hang it in the closet along with his own. "I hope Chris makes it," he said when he returned to Robbie's side. They hadn't heard from their friend since he fled Christmas night, but Laurie was fairly certain he was okay.

"He'll be here," Robbie assured him. "Chris is too much like you. He never misses an opportunity to eat."

"Hey," Laurie laughed as he swatted at his boyfriend. "I just meant I know he's been down about Kraig lately, and he didn't want to come because of the breakup. But I convinced him that Luke would want him here."

"It's just been a crazy year hasn't it?" Robbie asked as they settled down on the couch.

"Yeah," Laurie agreed. "I almost lost you this year," he frowned, "and you don't get to apologize for it. I'm just very grateful that we made it. I hope next year's a lot better."

"Me too," Robbie smiled, turning to hug his boyfriend close. "I love you."

"Love you too," Laurie kissed him softly. "Now let's go get ready to party."

"Why do we have to wear ties?" Lucas griped as he held his chin up high allowing his dad to fix his tie. "I don't like them."

"Neither does your uncle actually," James laughed, "But this is a formal affair, so if you want to stay up late with us you have to dress up."

"What does formal mean?" Lucas asked quizzically.

"It means to dress up, and casual means to dress down."

"Daddy."

"Yes, Luke?"

"That doesn't make sense at all."

James chuckled, rustling his son's hair before pulling him into a hug. "You'll understand when you grow up," he assured him, placing a kiss on top of his head. "Now will you do me a favor and go check on Georgie? I need you both to be ready to leave soon."

"Okay," Lucas scurried off calling for his brother as he left the room. James shook his head and turned to finish preparing for the party. He ran his fingers through his hair making sure it fell just right. He straightened his tie and was just about to pull on his suit jacket when he heard a whistle behind him.

Glancing over his shoulder he smiled and turned to welcome Krystl into his arms. "You look gorgeous," He said stepping back to admire her dress. One would barely guess that she just gave birth to a baby two months prior. Her blue gown accentuated her curves in all the right places, and her auburn hair fell in waves against her shoulders, framing her face. "You are beautiful," James placed a hand on her cheek stroking it lovingly before leaning in for a quick kiss. "Are you sure you want to go to this party?"

"Mmm," Krystl said pulling away to look at him. "I will not be the reason Luke is cross with you for missing his party," she teased as she fiddled with his tie. "It'll be fun, all of us together to bring in the New Year. Anything has to be better than what happened at Christmas right?"

"Still haven't talked to your brother?"

"No," Krystl frowned. "But I'd know if he wasn't okay, and I'm sure he will be at the party tonight. Reid is convinced that he's with Chris."

"Luke said something like that too. It's definitely a possibility. Are we all ready here?"

"Daddy, I found Georgie's socks," Lucas yelled even as he entered the room dragging his brother behind him. Krystl looked down at her son's feet and covered her mouth to keep from laughing. She looked at James who had a gleam in his emerald gaze; a clear indicator that he was attempting not to laugh as well.

"Hey, Buddy," he said kneeling down until he was on eye level with his son, "Can you go find another blue sock like this one?" he asked pointing at Georgie's foot."

"Okay," Lucas ran off again, and Georgie looked up at his father as if to ask what do you want me to do?

"Come here you," he said sweeping Georgie into his arms. Georgie laughed happily and placed his arms around his father's neck. Krystl stood beside them, allowing her fingers to comb through Georgie's dark hair. Just when Lucas returned with the requested sock, Kelon started to cry, reminding everyone that he was there too.

"I'll get him," Krystl smiled as she moved away. James settled Georgie on the bed so he could fix his socks while Lucas watched Krystl change Kelon's diaper. James couldn't help but smile as he smoothed down Georgie's hair and watched Krystl with Kelon and Lucas. He was in a good place, and he loved it. There wasn't a thing about his life right now that he would change.

"Are you ready for this?"

"I think so…are you?"

"Well, there's no turning back now. Once we walk through those doors this is it."

"You don't want to back out do you?"

Grant smiled and shook his head in response to his girlfriend's question. He was a little concerned about the reception they would receive when they went inside, but it wasn't because of his date. He was enjoying having her all to himself, and he knew his friends would give him hell for it. He, Grant Peirson did not do relationships, which had been his stance until last summer. That was when things had changed. "I survived Thanksgiving at your parents' house didn't I?" He asked raising an eyebrow as he looked at her.

"Yes you did," she chuckled. "I thought Daddy was going to have a fit when you started eating before grace."

"And let's not forget I almost gave your mom a stroke when I complimented her on the spinach that wasn't so much spinach."

"Yeah that was bad, but I love you for trying."

Grant kissed her cheek and hugged her close before turning his attention back to the front door. He felt whether than saw her take a deep breath and squeezed her again before knocking on the door.

"No you sit," Robbie said when Luke stood to answer the door. "I'll get it. You deserve to have some fun at your own party," he called over his shoulder.

"Okay," Luke relented, laughing as his brother headed for the entryway. He turned his attention back to the conversation he was having with James, Reid and Krystl. Laurie was supervising the kids who were petting Lucky while Kelon sat contentedly on his mother's lap.

"Kim," He exclaimed when he noticed his friend standing in the doorway. It's good to see you," he gave her a hug while Grant stood back watching the exchange.

"Good to see you too, Robbie," Kim laughed. 'Are you going to let me in, it's cold out here."

"Yes of course," Robbie laughed standing back to allow her to enter. "Hey Grant," he said noticing his roommate standing in the shadows. "Get in here, glad you could make it too."

"I have to thank Luke for inviting me," Grant shrugged and turned to watch Robbie glance outside before closing the door. "Are you looking for someone?" he asked startling his friend.

"Well I don't see your plus ones," Robbie explained looking from Grant to Kim and back again. "Didn't both of you tell Luke you were bringing a guest."

"MMMhmmm," Kim smiled handing a package to Grant while she shrugged out of her coat.

"So where are they?" he asked looking between his two friends quizzically. The secret look they passed between each other didn't go unnoticed by him and he gasped. "Wait a minute, are you two? No way, really?" he asked excitedly.

"I take it that means you're happy about it," Kim laughed nervously.

"Oh my god, Laurie," he said pulling both his friends with him into the family room. "You won't believe this!" he said stopping short when he caught everyone's attention.

"Hey guys, you made it," Laurie greeted as he moved to hug his friends. "What's got you so excited, RJ?"

"They're each other's plus one!"

"You're dating him?" asked incredulously, his smirk belaying his true feelings about the matter. "I thought you had better taste Kim."

"Well I like you don't I?" Kim teased right back at him, inciting a chuckle from Grant, Laurie and Luke. Reid held up his glass in salute and took a drink, smiling as he did so.

"This is a great surprise," Luke said standing to shake Grant's hand and give Kim a hug. "Come on in, make yourselves at home and get something to eat. There's plenty of food available."

"This is for you," Grant handed over the package. "Kim insisted we had to bring something," he shrugged and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Thank you, Grant. We appreciate it," Luke smiled and went to put the gift on the table.

He was about to return to the family room when there was a knock at the door. "I've got it," he called even as he went towards the door.

"Happy New Year," Gail exclaimed wrapping Luke into a hug. Eric stood just behind her holding their daughter, Eryca Gayle in his arms.

"Happy new year, Gail," Luke said stepping back to kiss her on the cheek. "Hey buddy," he said ushering Eric into the house. "How's my precious goddaughter doing today?"

"She couldn't wait to get here," Eric explained as he handed the baby off to Luke.

"Don't you look pretty in your party dress," Luke exclaimed as he helped her out of her coat. "You're just the cutest thing, yes you are." Eryca giggled and buried her head in Luke's shoulder, peeking up when she felt her daddy's hand on her back.

"Thanks for inviting us, Luke," Eric said holding his and Gail's coats in his hands.

"Well of course," Luke said kissing Eryca before handing her over to her mother. "I count you among my best friends, Eric. You know that, and you," he turned his attention to Gail, are like another sister…especially since you're so close with Faith."

"Is she here yet?" Gail asked bouncing the baby up and down.

"Not yet, but she should be here soon. You're more than welcome to go in and grab some food though,"

"I'm sold," Eric said rubbing his hands together. Gail and Luke shared a smile before she followed behind her husband to the family room.

The party was in full swing by the time Kraig and Chris arrived. Chris had insisted on finding a gift for Luke and Reid, to thank them for their hospitality. He also knew he owed them a huge apology for disappearing right after Christmas. He was genuinely surprised when Luke answered the door and immediately pulled him into a hug."

"I'm glad you're okay," he said pulling back to smile at him. "It's okay if you need to be alone, Chris, but next time at least send a text or something so we know you're breathing okay?"

"I think I can manage that," Chris smiled bashfully.

"Told you they'd be together," Reid whispered so only Luke could hear him.

"That's my fault," Kraig was saying as he and Chris removed their coats. "Once I found him I wanted to keep him to myself at least for a little while."

"It's no problem Luke assured him. We're just glad you made it. Is it still snowing outside?"

"Yes," Chris replied even as he brushed flakes off his hat. "Are we the last to arrive?"

"My parents aren't here yet," Luke replied, shaking his head. "But everyone else is here. Go mingle, enjoy yourselves."

"Wait, I have something for you," Chris said turning to take a bag from Kraig. "This is to say thank you for everything I guess," he smiled. "My older brother and I aren't that close, but I feel like I gained another one when I met you, so," he shrugged and handed over the gift."

"Come on, Kraig let's leave these two to the mushy stuff," Reid gestured for his friend to follow him. "Luke cooked enough food to feed an army, and his grandmother made pie."

"Thank you for the gift," Luke said turning his attention back to Chris "And just so you know, I've come to think of you as more than just Laurie's friend. I'd like to think that you're mine too."

Chris smiled and nodded his head. "Laurie said that if I ever needed to talk you'd be there to listen, would it be okay to talk now? I mean I know today is for celebrating-"

"Don't even trouble yourself about it," Luke interrupted, wrapping an arm around his friend's shoulder. "Are you hungry?"

"Maybe a little bit," Chris admitted.

"Then let's go get some food and you can tell me how things are going for you and Kraig." Chris smiled as they headed towards the music and the people. Reid was pointing out various dishes to Kraig, all the while eating off of a plate that was already piled high with food. Chris swiped a piece of chicken off of Kraig's plate and bit into it with a shrug when his boyfriend narrowed his gaze at him.

"Thank you," he said when Luke handed him a plate. He smiled at Kraig before following Luke over to a corner where they could talk.

Damian couldn't help but smile as he sipped on his wine. He was watching all he people mill about, all of them there for his son. He had to admit he wasn't surprised by this turnout; his son had always been a very likeable person. He could recall when he was a baby, how everyone was enchanted by him. His Luciano had been a charmer even back then, and he smiled sadly as he realized how many years he had missed in his life.

"He's a good kid isn't he?" a voice interrupted his thoughts. He turned to see Holden standing beside him with a look of pride on his face. He nodded as he too looked in the direction the other man was looking. Luke was standing with Reid, talking to their guests, mingling as it were making sure everyone was having a good time. He was a perfect host.

"You did a good job with him," Damian admitted, turning to the man who had long been his rival. He realized as they stood watching the son they both loved, that the root of their feud, as it was, was no longer an issue. Holden Snyder was not a bad man, and in truth they had quite a bit in common, including their love for Luke. "I'm glad he had you in his life, someone he could count on."

"I'm glad he can count on you too," Holden admitted, allowing a smile to settle across his features. "For what it's worth I give you a lot of credit. I underestimated you, Damian,"

"Not without reason," Damian admitted, raising his glass to sip on his wine. "I haven't really given you a lot of reasons to trust me over the years, but we both care about Luciano…so I'm hoping we can be civil towards each other for his sake?

"I'm willing to leave the past in the past if you are?" Holden offered thoughtfully.

"I think I'd like that?" Damian held up his glass, waiting for Holden to do the same. They clinked their glasses before taking a sip of their drink, both men allowing smiles to cross their lips.

"Am I really seeing this?" a third voice joined their conversation. Lily slipped an arm into the crook of Damian's elbow as she looked between her ex-husband and her current one. "Are you two actually being civil to each other? Hell must be about to freeze over."

"Holden and I have just come to an understanding," Damian explained.

"We're doing what we should have been doing along," Holden added. "We're putting Luke first."

"Did I hear my name?" the two men and Lily turned slightly to see Luke and Reid striding towards them. "I'm glad you guys could make it," Luke said giving each man a hug before stepping back to look at Lily. "I'm glad you could make it too, Lily. I trust you are all having a good time."

"Everything is perfect, Luciano. I didn't realize you were such an excellent host. Though, I suppose I shouldn't be so surprised."

"He's good at a lot of things," Reid smiled placing a hand on Luke's shoulder. No one missed the loving smile Luke sported as he looked over his shoulder at Reid.

"You look quite handsome tonight, Luke," Lily smiled tenderly at her son. Luke glanced at her for a moment, allowing the compliment to settle before he spoke.

"Thank you," he replied taking a sip from his glass of cider. "You…look lovely tonight as well."

"Damian and I were just talking about how proud we are of you, Son." Holden interrupted before Lily could comment further.

"Really?" Luke asked glancing between the two men."

"Don't be too shocked," Damian chuckled. "You aren't the only one who knows how to grow up."

Luke smiled. It meant a great deal to him that Holden and Damian were getting along. Both men were important to him, and it would be nice for a change not to be in the middle.

"That's good news," Reid added his voice to the conversation. "It will make thanksgiving dinner a little less awkward."

Luke and Reid chatted with the trio for a few more minutes before moving on to mingle with the rest of their guests. By that point Holden's girlfriend, Beth had pulled him away to dance, and Lucinda had found her way over to speak with her daughter and her son-in law.

"Are you okay?" Reid asked when they were out of earshot.

"Yes," Luke said flashing a genuine smile. "I'm good, really really good."

A contented sigh escaped his lips as he placed the empty tray on the counter. The evening was flying by so fast, and there were just over two hours left in the year. After talking to Luke he had spent some time hanging with friends and mingling. Every now and again he would spot Kraig from across the room, but they remained separate as they enjoyed the festivities.

He sighed as a pair of arms wrapped around him, and he felt lips at his neck. "Hi," he said leaning into the strong embrace.

"Hey," Kraig replied continuing his assault on Chris's neck. "I've missed you."

"Are you enjoying the party?" Chris asked turning to wrap his arms around Kraig's neck.

"I am." Kris kissed his forehead before kissing him softly on the lips. "What are you doing in here?"

"Just replacing the pigs in a blanket tray," Chris replied reaching over for one of the treats to feed his mate. "I figured you were still hungry."

"Mmm," Kraig moaned taking the hotdog and biscuit into his mouth. Chris watched amused as his boyfriend chewed on the food as if it were the best thing he ever tasted. "Can I have another," he asked licking his lips.

"Another pig or another kiss?" Chris asked slyly.

Kraig pretended to think about it for a minute, before letting his eyes rest on the finger food sitting just beside Chris. "Is there a reason why I can't have both?"

Chris couldn't help but laugh as he reached out for another small hotdog. He kissed Kraig softly before feeding him, enjoying their playfulness for the moment. It had been a while since they were able to be this intimate.

"You know you never answered my question," Kraig pointed out twenty minutes later. They were still in the kitchen, both of them enjoying the hors d'oeuvres on the tray beside them.

"Which question is that?" Chris asked licking the sauce off his fingers.

"About the tickets," Kraig replied. He lifted his thumb to remove a little sauce Chris had on his mouth.

"Paris?" Kraig nodded and Chris leaned against the counter, the food forgotten as he looked into his boyfriend's eyes. "I know I asked this before…but you really want to take me to Paris for the ballet?"

"Not just the ballet," Kraig replied, stepping closer to place his hands on Chris's waist. "I want to see Paris with you. We can see all there is to see, and enjoy all the cuisine that is fit to eat."

"Including the padlock fence on the Sienne River," Chris smiled.

"You caught me," Kraig pulled him flush against him. "And-" he whispered in Chris's ear so only he could hear.

"Kraig," Chris giggled, burying his face in Kraig's shoulder since he was certain he had turned a brilliant shade of red.

"Ahem."

Both men turned to see Reid standing in the doorway. The doctor was leaning against the doorframe, his legs crossed at the ankles, his arms folded in front of him, and an unreadable expression on his face. "Not to interrupt," he smirked, "but your presence is requested in the living room."

"We'll be right in, Reid," Kraig assured him. He waited until his friend was gone before turning back to Chris. "So what do you say, Christopher? Will you go to Paris with me?"

Chris smiled, his hand caressing Kraig's cheek lovingly before pressing a soft kiss against his lips. "In a heartbeat."

Kraig smiled and kissed his nose before taking his hand. "Come on; let's go see what the fuss is about."

"We want to thank you for coming," Luke was saying when they entered the room. Everyone was sitting in chairs set up with a makeshift aisle between them. Kraig guided Chris to two empty seats beside his sister, and the two men settled down holding hands as they listened to Luke. "...With just over an hour left in the year we have one last surprise for you."

"Because the other surprises weren't enough," Reid interjected even as he gestured in Grant and Kim's direction.

Luke smiled as everyone chuckled, and Grant wrapped a protective arm around Kim who just laughed along with everyone else. Luke bent down to pick up Landon, who was dressed in a little tuxedo. "The thing is we didn't just invite you here for a party. Your here for a wedding." He paused to watch the shock register on everyone's faces. "Henry," he said turning to his friend who was sitting with his daughter on his lap. "Would you do the honors?"

Henry handed Madeline to her mother, and stood straightening out his suit and walked to where Luke and Reid were standing.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls, we are gathered here tonight to celebrate the coming together of family. If anyone has just cause why these two shouldn't be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace."

"Daddy!" Landon exclaimed at that moment. Everyone chuckled and Luke kissed his son's cheek before focusing on Henry again.

"At this time," Henry continued a smile playing on his lips. "I turn this ceremony over to Reid and Luke who have written their own vows."

Luke shifted his son in his arms so they were both facing Reid. Reid took hold of Luke's hand and smiled as everyone looked on.

James couldn't help but smile as he listened to his best friend recite his vows. This party and the surprise had Luke's name written all over it. It made sense to him that they would do it this way. No fanfare, no big announcements...just the two...no the three of them. He was filming the ceremony, the camera trained squarely on Luke and Landon as Luke continued speaking. Landon wouldn't remember this moment, and he probably wasn't fully aware of what was happening, but James hoped that in time it would be a great example of just how much he was loved by his fathers.

Krystl took her eyes off the couple for a split second to look at her brother who was still holding Chris's hand. As she listened to the words being spoken. It was nice to see the light return to her brother's eyes, and she was happy that things seemed to be back on track with him and Christopher. As if he realized he was being stared at, Kraig turned locking gazes with his twin. They shared a secret smile before both of them turned their attention back to the wedding.

"...You have taught me that love can be a very unpredictable thing, but very rewarding. Truthfully I never thought I would find it again..."

Laurie was beaming as he sat beside Robbie, listening to his uncle pledge his heart to Luke It was a moment he never thought he would see...and one he was glad had come. Having his uncle back in his life continued to be the best gift he could have ever asked for. And now, here in this moment the two most influential people in his life were strengthening the connection even more. He chuckled as he realized this made Luke his uncle. He would have to talk to him about that later...he didn't think he could call him anything but just Luke.

For Robbie it felt like he was gaining yet another brother. Ever since Reid appeared in their lives he had changed them for the better. It seemed only fitting that this wedding was taking place today. It was the perfect way to cap off a tumultuous year. Luke and Reid would begin the New Year as husbands...something about that sentiment just seemed right. He smiled as he felt Laurie's arm snake around his shoulders. He kissed his boyfriend's cheek before they returned their attention to the couple in front of them.

Holden and Damian looked like proud parents as they sat and watched the impromptu ceremony. Damian was touched that Luke not only invited him to his party, but that he also wanted him to be a part of this milestone. He was deeply affected by the pure happiness he could see in his son's face, as well as the joy and the love he heard in his voice. His Luciano was happy and that made him very proud. Holden was also proud, and glad that his son was getting the happy ending he deserved. He put an arm around Beth, pulling her closer as his eyes looked around the room at the assembled family and friends his son had accumulated.

Lily sat beside Damian, holding onto his hand while her other clutched a tissue. Things would never be the same between Luke and his mother, but he was glad that his son had been able to put the past behind him enough to allow her presence in his home, even for just a few hours. The kids; Faith, Natalie and Ethan sat to her right. Faith's fiancé, Booker sat to her right, and Holden couldn't help but smile as the boy draped an arm over her shoulders. He had a feeling that all too soon they would be planning one of these for her...he just hoped she didn't decide to elope. He didn't want to miss an opportunity to walk his little girl down the aisle.

Lucinda and George sat close by surrounded by their grandchildren. Holden didn't think he'd get used to seeing his former mother-in-law surrounded by babies. He was far more used to the shrewd business woman he remembered, but he liked the softer side too. Georgie was sitting on his namesake's knee while baby Kelon was sleeping in Lucinda's arms. He wouldn't remember the ceremony either, but Lucinda thought it only fair that even the baby was present when the family rung in the New Year. Lucas was sitting beside George, his legs swinging back and forth as he bounced in his seat excitedly. Of the three kids he was the one who would remember this moment. He was very excited about tonight. His daddy had allowed him and Georgie to stay up to watch the New Year come in, and to top it off his favorite uncle was getting married. That was exciting to him.

"...By the power vested in me by the state of Illinois I now pronounce you married. You may kiss your groom."

Luke smiled as he allowed Landon to kiss his daddy on the cheek. A chorus of "Awww" filled the room as Reid kissed Landon on the forehead before pulling Luke into a meaningful embrace.

"We've got a minute left in the year everyone," Laurie announced looking around the room at their gathered family. As if on cue Robbie appeared with a tray of drinks for everyone.

"Thank you, Robbie," Luke said accepting the flute his brother handed him. Ryan Seacrest's voice filled the room when someone turned on the widescreen TV and everyone counted along with the crowd anticipating the ball drop.

Luke kissed Landon's cheek as everyone started counting down with the television. Ten…Nine…Eight…Seven…Six…Five…Four…Three…Two…One.

"Happy New Yeaw Eweybody!" Landon screamed causing everyone to laugh around him. The little tyke received kisses from both his daddies, before they shared a kiss themselves. All around them couples embraced, enjoying the first moments of 2016.

Luke stood with a smile on his face as he glanced around at his assembled friends and family. Krystl had reclaimed her baby, and she was now sitting beside James, with the baby in her lap. Georgie was fast asleep on James' lap while Lucas smiled down at his little brother. Robbie stood close by with his arm wrapped around Laurie as they held a conversation with their friends. Grant had his arm wrapped around Kim as he laughed at something one of them had said, and Sara ruffled Laurie's hair, a giggle escaping her lips as Robbie swatted her hand away.

Holden was standing with Beth, holding a conversation with Faith, Booker, Eric and Gail, while George and Lucinda danced to music only they seemed to hear. Damian was standing with Lily, a flute in one hand and an arm around her waist. He kissed her on the cheek before allowing his eyes to meet Luke's gaze. He raised his glass in salute before taking a drink and Luke sighed happily.

"Happy, Daddy?" Landon's voice drew his attention and he smiled over at Reid who was talking with Chris and Kraig, who Luke was happy to see were holding hands and smiling. He watched them for a moment, mouthing the words "I Love You," to Reid when the man turned to meet his gaze. Finally he focused on another pair of blue eyes that sparkled besides the fact that he had to be sleepy.

"Yes, Baby," He said hugging his son close. "Daddy is very happy." 


	75. Chapter 75

Epilogue

Time tends to be a very fleeting thing; especially when you are just living through it. I don't think I realized that more than I did the day we packed up our lives. The movers were already loading our things onto trucks, and I was collecting last minute things in our room. The kids were running around the house, most likely chasing after Lucky. That was their favorite activity…though I think the kids enjoyed it more than the dog did. My husband was finishing up some last minute things administrative duties that needed to be taken care of before we left.

I couldn't help but be reflective as I sat on my bed with the collection of envelopes I purposely saved for last. The letters were from my family back home. Countless missives collected over the years that we were apart. Everyone was scattered now, though we would all be back together for a week. In just over a day I would be surrounded once more by the people who helped shape my world. It was a very nice thought. One that made me very happy.

Sometimes when I'm alone I like to look over the letters, reread them or skim them; they never fail to make me smile. I did so now as I picked up the first of many letters I received from Chris. After graduating just over a year ago, Chris was invited to join the Royal ballet. It was an invitation he accepted readily, and not surprisingly Kraig joined him overseas. Kraig has continued to paint and the two of them opened the Marquet-Swan institute for the creative and performing arts in Moscow. The last I heard they are going to bring the school to the States, and settle in New York City, which I think will be good for both of them. I'm glad they are coming back to the states, and even happier that the two of them are still very much together and very much in love.

Grant and Kim are still together too, much to everyone's surprise and pleasure. On the surface those two seem very mismatched, but in truth they work perfectly together. After college Kim continued her education, and is studying diligently for the LSTAT. Grant continued to play football, and he was just recently drafted for the San Francisco 49ers. He asked Kim to move with him to the west coast and they're engaged to be married. According to both it will be a long engagement, but they are happy with how things have turned out.

A picture fluttered to the bed as I lifted up the next batch of letters. I smiled as I looked at the photo of my goddaughter, smiling with her toothless grin. At four Eryca is the apple of her father's eye and the joy in her mother's heart. Eric and Gail still live in the cottage on my grandma's property, which they just recently became full owners of. Eric still works as a mechanic, and even helps my dad out on the farm when the tractors break down. Gail is a journalist now, and she has her own tv program on WGBZ. Besides Eryca, they have a little boy named Eddie, he's named after me.

Faith and Booker bought James' old house and they are settling in very nicely. It seems fitting to me that there are best friends living across from each other again there. I can only hope that the four of them will have as many good memories as James and I did when we were starting out. Faith and Booker are set to marry this summer, and I can't wait to see my little sister walk down the aisle, with our dad by her side.

While some of the letters make me happy, there were some that made me sad too. It was always nice to hear from the family; Ethan is enjoying the seventh Grade and Natalie loves college so far. She's going to be a Doctor, and I couldn't be more proud of her. She's very goal oriented and driven…I think Reid rubbed off on her a little bit too. She's a spit fire when she wants to be. It's hard to picture them both so grown up, but the pictures I receive from Dad never cease to make me smile.

On the flipside I've lost both of my grandmothers within months of each other. After a long hard-fought battle my Grandma Lucinda lost her fight with breast cancer. I'm told that she died peacefully in her sleep, and there was no pain. George and James were with her in the end, and I am grateful that even though I wasn't there in person, I had gotten a chance to talk to her hours before end. She was a strong woman; a fighter and a champion. I know I inherited the best of her traits and I'll never forget her.

Grandma Emma suffered a stroke two months later. All of her kids were at her bedside, and dad waited until I could get there before making the decision to take her off life support. It was a surreal moment, seeing all of her sons and daughters, plus grandchildren and great grandchildren gathered together to say good bye. Emma Snyder's generosity and kindness was far reaching, and in truth she was a lot richer than even the richest person in the world. The whole town of Oakdale turned out for her funeral, and the farm became grand central for a day as everyone came to pay their respects and share their memories and give condolences.

Dad still lives on the farm, and he's married again. He and Beth are happy, and I have to tell you, it's a wonderful thing to see the sparkle in his eye. I think he's also happy that Aaron and Alison moved in to the farmhouse too along with their kids. Snyder farm is always at it's best when it's full of people. It's always a fun place to visit.

Dr. McPherson never ceases to amaze me. He's a resilient man and a brilliant administrator. He was devastated by my grandmother's death, but he is managing quite well. He works a lot, keeping the hospital on its toes. Memorial is doing quite well under his leadership. He's a devoted father and a doting grandfather, and truthfully I don't think he'd have it any other way.

Only two stacks of letters remain on the bed, and they are my favorite of all those I have received. The first batch are postmarked California, LA to be exact. I couldn't be more proud of Robbie and Laurie. Robbie sold his first screenplay right out of college, and the film is expected to be ready for release sometime this fall. Besides that he and Laurie are working on a illustrated book series; an idea that came to them when they were thinking of a gift for Landon's fourth birthday. They moved to California just mere weeks after graduation, and I am looking forward to seeing them when we come home.; Laurie opened up his own art studio, and he and Robbie are thinking about getting married soon. Right now they live in a studio apartment above the art studeio, and they are very happy with that.

Last but not least there was James, my best friend, and the one person I am looking forward to seeing the most. The last few years have been interesting. I didn't think it would be easy to be apart from him for so long, but we've managed quite well actually. It would seem we both have fairly busy lives, and we catch up with each other when we can. His letters to me are fairly long, and mine to him are like novels…at least that's what Reid always says when I set out to mail them. It's true, we talk so infrequently sometimes that I feel I have to write everything down so he will know exactly what's going on..

Though we have our facebook pages, we tend to stick to the letters more often than not. Landon's favorite times are when we do facetime chat so that he can talk to Georgie. Though we are so far away, I think Georgie and Landon have managed to grow closer as the years have passed us by. I help Landon write letters and James helps Georgie. My son loves getting mail, which makes me laugh since Reid abhors it with a passion.

Besides Kelon, Krystl and James are now the proud parents of a two year old named Kraig and infant twins named Thomas James and Topher Jonathan. James jokes that he will soon have enough boys to make a soccer team. Krystl and James are the reason we are coming to Illinois for a week. They are finally getting married and I'm the best man. It warms my heart immensely that James is in a good place. I'm excited for him and Krystl as they start this next phase of their lives together. It should be interesting, since besides the change in marital status they are changing jobs as well.

James is going to run his psychiatry practice out of his home, thus allowing him to be a stay at home father. This is a decision he has been thinking about for a while, and it's something he really wants to do. Krystl is going to continue her job as head cardiologist, but she is adding to her duties by becoming a professor at Northwestern University's medical college. She told me just the other day that everyone is going to have to call her chief. I think she likes it.

"Are you about ready?"

I look up and smile at the sound of my husband's voice. He's standing in the doorway with our daughter in his arms. Our sons are standing beside him, Landon is holding James' hand and they are all looking at me expectantly.

"Where's Lucky?" I ask as I place the last letters into the box, closing it before slipping it into my messenger bag. As if on cue the dog sprints into the room and hops on my lap to lick my face. I laugh as I pet him, enjoying the feel of his soft fur beneath my fingers.

Reid and I left Chicago about a month after the twins were born on Christmas day. We were in Kosovo for sixth months before moving on to Budapest. The twins spent their first Christmas in Milan, and we vacationed in Malta for a couple of weeks before heading to Africa. For the last six months we've been in Romania, and Reid has started up quite a few clinics during our adventures. While Reid was doing his part to save the world, I have been pretty busy too. After I got my Master's degree I have spent my time writing and being a full time father. Landon has been homeschooled and I think the twins will be too until they start Middle School.

Every month I hold conference calls with Katie, who took over for Kim at WGBZ. The Television station is flourishing and it has turned out to be a great investment for me. I've also published a few books, including one that will be out this Christmas. The first book I wrote about Reid's adventures with the Doctors Without Borders is still a popular read, and I'm still pleasantly surprised when my novels get positive reviews. Reid tells me that one of the things he loves about me is how humble I tend to be. I'm the last person to admit that I'm good at what I do. I think that's very nice for him to say.

I have no regrets about my life right now. My sons, my daughter and I are very happy with the way things are. We venture out every day, even if it's just to make sure Lucky gets his walk. Landon is learning French and Italian, and the twins will start learning soon. They already know some words from listening to me and their brother. They are very friendly kids, and everyone from the bakers at the bakery to the admissions specialist at the hospital, is on a first name basis with them. They like visiting Daddy at work, because they come away with lollipops or brownies depending on the day.

"Let's go," I smile as I lift James into my arms, gesturing for Landon to take Reid's hand while I grab Lucky by his leash. As we leave this place that has been our home for the past few months I realize that I am the happiest I have ever been. I look around at my small family as we stand waiting for a cab to take us to the airport, and I can't help but feel at peace. Reid is standing by the curb holding tight to Landon with one hand, while Reice sits comfortably in his arms. Landon is pulling a small suitcase behind him, and he's singing softly in Italian. James is resting his head against my shoulder, with his thumb in his mouth, it's a habit he still hasn't broken free from, and Reid is certain that he will need Braces when he gets older.

I have come to the conclusion that my life with Noah has prepared me for this point. The six years I spent with him were full of challenges; some of them good, some of them not, but they were experiences that have shaped the man I am today. Noah was my stepping stone. He was my first, and therefore will always hold a special place in my heart, but with Reid I found not just love, but completeness.

After the wedding Reid and I are heading to Indiana, which is going to be our new home. Reid is set to start as the Chief of Staff at Indiana University North Hospital, and I'm going to teach online courses at Purdue. I was very excited to be asked, especially since they are starting a new Creative Writing degree there. With my family beside me I feel ready to embrace this newest chapter in my life. My family and friends are scattered about, but I know we will always be connected by love and a bond that not even time can break.

It was fifteen minutes before a cab finally stopped for us and we loaded our family inside. Reice was on Reid's lap, while Landon sat between us. I held James, and Lucky sat patiently beside me as the car drove us to the airport. I don't know what time or life for that matter has in store for us. Nor am I certain what adventures await us in the states, but I do know that I am ready for whatever comes. I have everything I could possibly want; my independence, success, family, friends and a husband who challenges me each and every day. My kids are my life, and Reid is my world, and I wouldn't trade in either for anything.


End file.
